


Mafia Princess

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Suspense, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 201
Words: 240,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella del Cigno (21) is the daughter of the infamous mob boss, Charlie del Cigno (Cigno means swan in Italian). He's ruthless, cunning and deadly. The FBI wants to put an end to him but can't ever find enough evidence linking to him back to various crimes. Isabella is just as cunning and deadly but she lives the life of the mafia elite - fast cars, endless money and anything her heart desires, except freedom from the tyranny of her father. Charlie doesn't want his only child to be killed by his arch enemies, the Volturi, so Isabella is closely guarded.</p><p>Edward Cullen (26) is a special agent in the FBI. He's chosen to infiltrate the del Cigno Syndicate of the mob. He works his way through the ranks and is eventually hired as Bella's bodyguard. Initially, he can't stand Bella - he thinks she's a whiny, self-centered, enabled bitch. Then, she gets shot at and Edward knows he was chosen for this mission for a specific reason. Yes, he wants to bring down the del Cigno Syndicate but he must save Isabella, who has a secret of her own...</p><p>How can Edward fulfill his obligation for the FBI but still keep the girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/user/jthlavacs/media/Mafia-Princess_zps8306c759.png.html)

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Isabella del Cigno (21) is the daughter of the infamous mob boss, Charlie del Cigno. He's ruthless, cunning and deadly. The FBI wants to put an end to him but can't ever find enough evidence linking to him back to various crimes. Isabella is just as cunning and deadly but she lives the life of the mafia elite - fast cars, endless money and anything her heart desires, except freedom from the tyranny of her father. Charlie doesn't want his only child to be killed by his arch enemies, the Volturi, so Isabella is closely guarded.**

**Edward Cullen (26) is a special agent in the FBI. He's chosen to infiltrate the del Cigno Syndicate of the mob. He works his way through the ranks and is eventually hired as Bella's bodyguard. Initially, he can't stand Bella - he thinks she's a whiny, self-centered, enabled bitch. Then, she gets shot at and Edward knows he was chosen for this mission for a specific reason. Yes, he wants to bring down the del Cigno Syndicate but he must save Isabella, who has a secret of her own...**

**How can Edward fulfill his obligation for the FBI but still keep the girl?**

**I give you…**

_Mafia Princess_

"Oh my God, that dress is so adorable, Bella!" squealed my cousin and best friend, Angie. "You should so get it! You'll make Riley die with your epic hotness!"

"Epic hotness?" I snorted, adjusting my impressive rack. "Stop hanging out with my cousin, Emmett. He's killing your brain cells, Angie."

"Whatevs," Angie replied, waving her hand dismissively. "Are you going to buy it? Riley want to peel it off with his teeth."

"I'm over Riley," I said coldly. "He was talking with that bitch, Renata, Aro's daughter. I don't need a two-timing douchebag of a 'sometimes' boyfriend."

"Riley was macking on you?"

"It would appear so. Daddy had Jacob pay Riley a visit," I smirked.

"What did Jacob do?" Angie cackled.

"Riley currently doesn't have any opposable thumbs," I giggled.

Ah, the life of the mafia elite…

I'm the daughter of Charlie del Cigno, mob boss of the del Cigno Syndicate. Our family had been tied to the mafia since my dad's father came over on the boat from Italy. Dominic del Cigno worked his way up through the ranks until he protected the head of the syndicate with his own life in 1920. My grandfather, Vito, became consiglieri to the Don, the head of the family. Unfortunately, the Don had no children and Vito del Cigno became the leader of the syndicate in 1952. Eleven years my dad was born and was the heir of the del Cigno Syndicate.

Despite the propensity for illegal activities, we were a close-knit Italian-American family. We loved each other immensely. Probably too much.

Especially me, Isabella del Cigno, the mafia princess.

**A/N: So, my first attempt at drabble. The chapters will be roughly a thousand words or less, unless there's a lemon. And there will be lemons. *Nudge, nudge, wink, wink* Author's notes will also be short, as well. Save for this FIRST one. I'm planning on alternating points of view every ten chapters. I just want to lay this out there, I'm not a part of the mob, nor do I know anyone in the mob (though I am Italian). This fictional take on the mafia is just that…fiction. I plan on putting my spin on the mafia. It will probably be wrong but keep in mind…work of fiction.**

**A few things…I won't be putting up teasers (like my other stories) onto my blog. Pictures, yes but teasers no…my teasers are usually the length of these chapters. Link to my blog will be on my profile. Also, pic teases will be on my twitter, too: tufano79. Finally, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation.**

**Leave me some!**


	2. Chapter Two

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Two**

I'm the  _only_  child of Charlie and Renee del Cigno. Now, I say that begrudgingly. I personally think my cousin, Emmett is really my brother. I also know that I have other half-sibling bastards. My dad thinks with his dick. He's a manwhore. No attractive woman is ignored by Charlie del Cigno. He must fuck her.

Not that I blame him…my dad's a good-looking dude.

His manwhorishness picked up speed after my mom died when I was eighteen. I think that year alone, I gained at least ten new half-siblings.  _Ever hear of a condom, Daddy?_

Now, my mom was no angel either, but she was at least more discreet with her infidelities. My dad just fucked around openly. I know my parents loved each other but their relationship was more open than most. Okay, than any other relationship known to existence.

Enough about them. Let's talk about me.

_My favorite subject._

Can you tell that I'm a spoiled little daddy's girl? It's ALL about me.

I'm twenty-one. (Yay, I can drink! Legally! Though, I've been imbibing since I was fifteen.) I'm enrolled at some small liberal arts school, getting some pointless degree at my daddy's insistence. A school that is fifteen minutes away from the mansion that I still live in with my father. My favorite hobbies include shopping, spending money, going to the spa to get groomed… _I hate a hairy pussy! YUCK!_...reading, drinking, partying, smoking pot and fucking.

Unfortunately, I don't get to do much anymore.

Do you want to know why? Aro motherfucking Volturi. (Yes, he did fuck my mother.) Aro is trying to encroach on Daddy's business. On paper, Daddy was a successful club owner, owning a slew of clubs all along the Pacific Northwest, from San Francisco to Portland to his most lucrative club, Twilight, in Seattle. The clubs, though, were a front. The main money maker for my daddy was selling weapons, drugs and companionship.

Companionship = nice way to say 'whore.' And we're not just talking female hoes, either. Our male escorts made more than our women.

Anyhow, Aro is moving in on my dad's turf, opening a new club across from Twilight, called Volterra. He's luring Daddy's clients away with cheaper prices and more 'perks.' Aro has also made several threats against my father, our family and at me, specifically.

I'm under twenty-four surveillance.

If I'm at school, I have a bodyguard with me. If I'm shopping, I have a bodyguard with me. If I'm at the spa, getting my pussy waxed, I have a bodyguard with me. If I'm out clubbing…

Oh, wait. I can't do that. Daddy won't let me.

_Too dangerous._

Do you see my drift?

**A/N: Check out pictures of Bella's mansion on my blog. Link in my profile. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. I promise it'll pick up.**


	3. Chapter Three

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Three**

Now, I understand my daddy's concern over my well-being. I really do. However, do you think that he'd raise a slacker? I am a fucking sharp shooter. I've been taken karate since before I could walk and I'm a black belt. I know at least a hundred different ways to kill a guy.

But will my dad let me out to go clubbing with Angie? Get drunk with my girlfriends? Find some hottie and fuck him?

Hell, no.

I swear, my cooter has cobwebs in it from the lack of use.

My vibrator is getting too much of a workout.

It's been like, two months, since I've last had some good cock. Unfortunately, that was Riley. The ex. Well, kind of ex. Our arrangement was more like a friends-with-benefits situation. If either one of us was horny, we'd fuck. We'd fuck a lot. Let me tell you, Riley was fucking amazing in bed. His tongue…FUCK! But, I had one rule. Do not look at Renata Volturi, the slutbag from hell. Obviously, Riley had a difficult time following that rule. When I found him sucking face with Renata, I told Jacob, my bodyguard and as I explained to Angie, had both of his thumbs broken.

Angie and I came back from our very successful shopping trip. I was putting my clothes away in massive walk-in closet. Angie was sitting on my bed, flipping through a magazine. "I wish you could come out with me, Bella! We're going to this new club called Verdant. There's a ton of cute guys there."

"My dad would flip his shit if I tried to go out, Angie. Aro has sent so many 'warning' letters and such to our home that Daddy's really scared," I frowned. "Besides, I have some stupid fucking paper in British Literature I need to write."

"Fuck you, Bella," Angie snorted. "Since when do you do your own fucking homework? Get Seth to write it for you. He's assigned to you during that class."

"Seth is dumber than a box of rocks, Angie. My Jimmy Choos have more intelligence than Seth Clearwater," I deadpanned.

"You know you want to come, Bella. You want to go out and wear that amazing dress you just bought. You want some hottie to take you home and rip that dress from your body and fuck you six ways from Sunday," Angie purred.

"Fuck, Angie!" I spat. "You're making it very,  _very_  hard to say no."

"Do you want to fuck yourself with King Dong again? Or do you want the real thing?" Angie asked, arching a brow at me. "Feeling someone move inside of you, filling you with their cock. Hmmmm, making me want some."

"ENOUGH! Jesus! You totally played the horny card, Angie," I laughed, shooting her a glare.

"Are you coming?" she asked, waggling her brows.

"Yes, bitch. In more ways than two," I said. "Now, help me with my hair."

**A/N: Characters are on my blog…Link in my profile. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation, on twitter: tufano79 or on polyvore: tufano79 (check out Bella and Angie's dresses). Leave me some.**


	4. Chapter Four

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Four**

"Damn, Bella, I should have bought that dress," Angie said as she stared at my outfit. It was a black halter dress that exposed a fair amount of my chest. The skirt was dangerously short. We were in line to get into Verdant, a new club in the heart of downtown Seattle. "Your tits look fucking hot. I'd do you."

"You did. Remember your twenty-first birthday?" I snickered. "We made out like horny teenagers, with some boob gropage."

"I don't remember that," Angie said, twirling her fingers in her long brown hair.

"That's because you were blitzed, Angie," I said, looping my arm with hers. "Your prerogative for turning twenty-one, sweet cheeks." We got to the front of the line. The bouncer appraised us, leering at our bodies. Angie was more conservative than me and gave him a shy look. I just cocked my hip, pursed my lips and pressed my breasts together to get in for free.

It worked.

Angie and I walked into the club, striding to the bar and ordering some booze. We slammed a few shots before we went out on the dance floor. Some dubstep song was pounding, making the dance floor move like a living organism. Angie and a few of our friends, Jessica, Lauren and Maria, began dancing seductively with each other. Jessica, Angie and I went to the same schools and were essentially family. Angie and Jessica's mom was my mom's sisters. I knew Lauren from college; she was one of my sorority sisters.  _Not like I participated in the sorority._ Maria was a friend of Jessica's from her university.

As we danced, a few guys watched us. My guess was that they expected us to start licking each other's pussies on the dance floor. Highly unlikely boys. I've kissed a girl and I didn't like it.  _Sorry, Katy Perry, cherry chapstick isn't my thang. Cock is._ A few brave guys descended into our little group. A short, hairy guy wrapped his arms around my waist, grinding his tiny dick into my ass.

I didn't want him. He smelled like Old Spice and reminded me of my Uncle John, Emmett's 'dad.' Now, over by the bar, there was a tall, sexy drink of water with reddish hair.

Hmmmm, he'd probably be fun in bed.

He wore all black. His hair was sexily disheveled. It looked like someone ran their fingers through it as he was fucking them. His nose was straight. His lips were pink and pouty, begging to be kissed. His brows were thick, but groomed, unlike his face. On his cheeks was some attractive stubble that probably would feel so amazing between my legs as he licked my pussy.

"Okay, Hobbit," I spat, twisting away from my troll-like friend. "Stop humping my ass."

"Come on, doll face," he said, shimmying his hips pathetically. "You're hot and we'd make great babies together."

"Yeah, not a line you use at a club when you want to get fucked," I said, pursing my lips. "I'm twenty-one, so not ready to be a momma. Go to the bingo hall, old man, find yourself a wife there."

"Bitch!" Hobbit snarled. He grabbed my wrist. I twisted his arm easily, shoving him into the crowd. Like the Red Sea, the parted and he fell on his face.

"Touch me again, douchebag, and I won't hesitate to break something," I hissed. I stomped off the dance floor, pissed as hell that some gross guy felt that it was okay to touch me like that. Striding up to the bar, I slammed down a hundred dollar bill. "Tequila. Patron, if you have it," I demanded of the cute bartender. "Make it a double."

"Awfully strong liquor for such a little girl," said a velvety voice.

"I'm not a little girl," I said, turning towards the voice. It came from the sexy man with the tousled hair.

"I can see that," he smirked, giving me a slow, appraising look.

"You want more proof?" I purred, looking up at him through my eyelashes, placing my arm on his muscular forearm. He shuddered when I touched him and wet his lips with his pink tongue. I focused my attention on his eyes; they were vibrantly green. They darkened slightly before they cleared.

"Probably not, little one," he sighed. He lifted my hand from his arm and kissed my knuckles. Then, he handed me back my money, paying the bartender. "It's on me." With a wink, he left me, confused and wanting more from the sexy stranger.

**A/N: Pictures of Verdant are on my blog (link on my profile). Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	5. Chapter Five

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Five**

The club proved to be fruitless. I was obsessed.  _OBSESSED_  with the sexy stranger with the velvety voice. No one could ever compare to him. So, I left early to have some quality time with King Dong.  _I so need to get fucking laid._

But even that didn't happen.

When I walked in the door, I was greeted by a very red-faced, pissed off Charlie.

Crap.

"Where the fuck were you?" Charlie snapped.

"Out," I answered, giving him a sarcastic smile.

"No shit, Isabella. Where?"

"This club, Verdant," I replied, walking to the fridge and picking up a bottle of water. "Angie and I went shopping and we bought these really cute dresses…"

"Isabella Marie del Cigno," Charlie growled. "Fuck, baby girl, you can't go out without protection! Who did you have with you?"

"Angie, Jessica, Lauren and Maria," I answered.

"Bodyguard. Which bodyguard?"

"No one?" I said, making it sound more like a question.

Charlie started rambling in Italian, swearing under his breath before turning to face me. His skin was flushed and his vein in his neck was throbbing. "Bella, there is a very real threat for you. Aro is bound and determined to exterminate us. The del Cigno family can be gone in one swoop. You remember LJ? Emmett's older brother?"

"Yeah."

"Shot in the head," Charlie said flatly.

"When? When did this happen?"

"Three days ago, Isabella. Gregorio? Jessica's cousin? He's gone, too. Found drowned in his pool," Charlie spat, running his hands through his brown hair. "I'm beginning to think that your mom, God rest her soul, didn't die of natural causes. Maybe Aro started his death spree with her." He pinched his nose and breathed deeply. "I know you want to go out, have fun with your girls, meet guys and do the college party thing. Until this situation with Aro is neutralized, you can't."

"That's not fair, Daddy. Can't I always have someone with me?"

"That's supposed to be Jacob or Seth. Funny? Neither one of them knew you were going out," Charlie glowered. "Bella, I can't…I can't lose you. You're my baby girl. My only child." I gave him a knowing look. "You know what I mean, Bella. Do not leave this house unless you have Seth or Jacob with you. Hell, I'd be thrilled if Emmett was out with you, too. Also, always carry your cell phone and your gun. Got it?"

"Daddy, the gun doesn't always fit in my purse," I whined, holding up my tiny red clutch.

"Too fucking bad. If you want to die, I'll bury you with the damn clutch," Charlie snarled.

"Can you at least get me one of this thigh harness thingies?" I wheedled, putting my head on his shoulder. "Please, Daddy?"

"I can imagine when you are getting ready to fuck a guy, Bella. He'd shit a brick," he snorted. Then, his expression sobered. "Or deter them. You'll have one by morning, baby girl."

**A/N: Check out my Facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction. I'm also on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some love!**


	6. Chapter Six

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Six**

As promised, my dad had a thigh holster and a pretty new gun to go into it. When I went to class for the rest of the week, I wore a skirt, just so I could wear my new thigh holster.  _Only a mafia princess would accessorize with weapons. Guns, the jewelry of the future._

In addition to getting reamed out by my father, Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater, my bodyguards, ripped me a new asshole. I promised to never, ever go out without any protection. Blah. Blah. Blah. However, I did make them promise me to not kill my mojo when it came to guys. When you have two hulking Native American men hovering with you, guys tend to flock away. Granted, they are beneficial. Sometimes.

Case in point: Riley.

Most of the time, they are a nuisance.

A hot nuisance, but a nuisance nonetheless.

Did I mention to you that both guys were ripped and hot as fuck? Jacob and I, we fucked around until he started dating Seth's sister, Leah. Leah was quick to put the kibosh on the spank and tickle with me for a few reasons. Reason number one, Jacob is about seven years older than me. Reason number two, Leah hates my ass. She thinks I'm a bitch. Reason number three, she's my dad's attorney and she pretty much ensures that my dad doesn't go to jail. I needed to play nice with the evil wench. So, I stopped riding Jacob's baloney pony.

I tried to hit it with Seth but he's dumber than a box of rocks and he's very gay.

Seriously, I need to get laid. Where's my dark, mysterious stranger? He has been the fodder for my time with King Dong.

His piercing green eyes.

His slightly stubbled chin.

His fair skin.

His reddish, sex hair.

His lean, lithe and tall body.

His pouty lips and pink tongue, bringing me untold pleasure as he suckled on my tits and nibbled on my clit.

His long fingers, curling  _just right_  as he finger fucked me causing me to squirt my release all over him.

His cock…it's probably long and thick, making me come as he would enter me.

His ass as he pounded in my body, fucking me into oblivion.

God damn it, I need a new pair of panties.

Where's King Dong?

"Bella!" my dad called.

"Shit," I moaned as I shifted on my bed. "I really need to get my own place." My dad barged into my bedroom where I covered my scantily clad body with my comforter. "Dude! Knock! I could have been naked!"

"I called for you," Charlie argued. "Anyhow, I'm going to the club tonight. I'm meeting with a new potential associate to replace LJ. Emmett met him on the job a couple of weeks back. This guy is looking for work and from Emmett told me, he'd be perfect for our little business."

"Are you sure about this? You don't want to have some mole in our midst," I said, arching a brow. "Aro's crew, the cops, the feds?"

"Emmett's a good judge of character. He was the one who found Jacob, Seth and Leah, remember?" Charlie snickered. "I won't be home until late."

"Do you know this guy's name?" I pressed. "Dad, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Bella, I'm just meeting with him. If I like him, then we'll discuss his employment. If I get a bad feeling about him, he's dead," Charlie soothed, sitting on my bed. "Your old man hasn't survived this long by being a fool."

"Kay," I said as I hugged him. "Seriously, though, what's his name?"

"Edward."

**A/N: Some citrusy fodder on my blog. Check out the link on my profile. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Seven**

To say I was nervous while my dad was at the club was an understatement. He didn't get home until well after four in the morning. Based on his behavior, he was drunk and slightly high. Not to mention, rumpled with lipstick on his lips.  _My dad got some before me?! Dude!_

"Where have you been, young man?" I asked, crossing my arms. "It's a quarter after four, Daddy!"

"Jesus!" he barked, leaning against the counter in the kitchen. "You gave me a fucking heart attack, baby girl."

"That's because I was having a heart attack while you were meeting with the elusive 'Edward,'" I said, rolling my eyes. "Spill."

"I'm not one of your girlfriends, Isabella. I don't have to spill," Charlie said as he got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Daddy!" I whined.  _God, I sounded like such a pansy. Grow up, Bella._  "Is this guy hired, or what?"

"Not yet," Charlie said as he hopped up on the counter. "He's on 'probation' right now. He's going to help Emmett and his crew with the latest shipment of weaponry. James and his thugs asked for some pretty hefty guns. Emmett, Edward and the crew are going to handle the delivery. If he's discreet and meets with Emmett's approval, he'll permanently be added to his team."

"Will I ever meet him?" I asked.

"It's possible but unlikely. Edward is a bit of a punk but knows his way around a gun. We went to the shooting range under the club. He's a dead eye," Charlie chuckled. "If he wasn't going to work with Emmett, I'd want him on my private security detail."

"Well, Jared is getting pretty old," I snickered. "You can upgrade the model."

Charlie rolled his eyes and finished his water. "I'm exhausted. Had a little too much fun for an old guy." He walked over to me, kissing my cheek. "Love you, baby girl. Don't wake me before four in the afternoon."

"Good night, Daddy."

A week later, Edward had passed his 'test' and was no longer on probation. He was hired permanently to work with Emmett's crew. I still was leery about this guy. Something about how he was folded into the organization was cagey. I decided to go talk to Emmett and ask him his opinion of this Edward guy.

I hopped into my car, a black Audi R8 convertible, along with Seth, and drove to meet up with Emmett for lunch. I needed some insight about Edward. Is he as trustworthy as my father said? Or is he a mole?

I parked the car in the lot across the street from our favorite Italian restaurant, La Rustica. Emmett was waiting for me, chatting with Dominic, the owner. "Emmett," I smiled. He grinned in response, folding me into a warm embrace, kissing my cheeks. "You are getting too thin, cousin. Is your Momma feeding you enough?"

"Of course she is," he snickered. "You're wasting away, too, bambina. Let's eat some good nosh from Dominic and the crew. What's the special, man?"

"Bruschetta al Salmonaccio, Ostriche al Forno and Chocolate crème brulée," Dominic said, rubbing his chubby belly.

"Can we get two orders of that, Dominic?" Emmett asked as he led me to a table near the window. "And whatever Seth wants, too."

"Of course," Dominic said as he went back into the kitchen.

Seth sat down at the bar while Emmett and I got comfortable at our table. Emmett ordered a bottle of Santa Margherita Pinot Grigio. One of the waiters opened our wine, pouring it into the wine glasses before leaving us to our conversation.

"So, bambina, what's the deal with this lunch meeting?" Emmett asked, waggling his fingers. "You wanting to pull another surprise party for Uncle Charlie?"

"God, no. I learned my lesson from his fiftieth birthday," I deadpanned. "I wanted to see how you were doing with work? Everything good?"

"It's great!" Emmett said, giving me a jovial grin. "Business is booming and things couldn't be any better, on the business end. Personal life? Kind of sucks but what can you do?"

"Daddy told me about the new guy," I said, nervously toying with my wine glass. I looked up at Emmett, probing his hazel eyes. "Do you trust him? Trust the new guy?"

**A/N: Pictures on my blog, link in my profile. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Eight**

"Do I trust Edward?" Emmett asked, blinking his eyes.

"Yeah, Emmett. Something about him just freaks me out," I said, narrowing my eyes at my cousin. "Daddy was very cryptic when I asked him about his meeting with Edward a couple of weeks ago. He only said that he had a probationary mission. After that, he's in. Seems awfully fast."

"You've been watching too much television, Bella," Emmett snickered. "Edward is a great guy. Real salt of the earth type of man. He had a rough life. His mom was killed by his dad and he actually killed his dad in retaliation at the age of fourteen."

"So, he's the pinnacle of goodness," I deadpanned.

"His dad was a drunk who beat his mom and him for fun, Bella. The beatings that Edward described were brutal and I don't blame him for what he did. Is Edward a punk? Yeah, but I'd want him to watch my back," Emmett explained. "He's going to help us tonight with another delivery to James' crew."

"More guns?"

"Nope. Drugs, this time," Emmett said. "Your dad's going to help, too. It's a big delivery."

"What?!"

"Relax, bambina, Uncle Charlie will be protected. Jacob is coming and I'm also going to be on your dad's security detail," Emmett soothed, patting my hand. I was not comforted. I hated when Daddy went on runs like this. At least, he was going to be local. When he did this shit in San Francisco or Portland, it scared me even more. "Also, Billy, Jacob's father is going to help out on this run, as well. Don't worry about it."

"Too late, Emmett," I said, arching a brow. "Anyhow, distract me. Give me details about Edward. What does he look like? Tats? Last name? Shit like that." The waiter came and delivered our appetizer. Emmett took most of it while I swiped a few bites.

"Okay, so Edward's last name is Masen. He's 6'2" with brownish/reddish/copperish hair. His eyes are green and he's lean. He's got one tat. It's on his forearm. It's his grandfather's family's crest or some shit like that. Now, he's got a foul mouth. He fits in with us easily with how he talks. Originally, he was born in Chicago but moved out here once he turned eighteen to get a fresh start," Emmett explained, shoveling the food into his mouth.

"How old is he now?"

"Twenty-six. Going to be twenty seven in June," Emmett answered. "Bambina, he's trustworthy. He's a hard worker and fuck, he's amazing with a gun. I'd never seen a target like his when he demonstrated his shooting skills."

"Do you have a man crush on this guy?" I teased as I pushed away my plate of bruschetta. The waiter cleared it and put down my order of oysters with cheese sauce.

"I do not have a man crush, Isabella," Emmett chided. "I just respect him. I think he can go far in our organization." He waved the waiter and had his meal delivered, too. "How's school? You still getting your degree?"

"I'm still in school, getting a degree in English Literature," I said. "I have finals coming up in a couple of weeks. So, I'll be focusing a lot on papers and projects. Yay!" I gave a sarcastic little gesture before taking another sip of wine.

"You'll do awesome, bambina," Emmett reassured.

"I have no doubt that I'll kick ass, but it means I'll have to work," I grumbled.

"Out all of us in the family, Bella, you're the smartest. Shit, you could probably get out of the business and make something real of yourself," Emmett sighed.

"Don't you like it?" I asked, shocked at his admission.

"The money's good and I love working with family, but the violence is getting to me, bambina," Emmett muttered. "Aro's mooks are getting more and ballsier. It's only a matter of time before someone gets hurt. Someone close, you know?" He scrubbed his face, pushing away his meal. "I'm probably overreacting. Obviously not helping your trepidation about the mission tonight and your dad being there."

"Nope," I said, looking at my cousin. "Emmett, you fucking promise me that nothing happens to Daddy. Got it?"

"I promise, bambina," he vowed.

**A/N: No pictures with this one. However, you can find some other pics from other chapters on my blog. Link in my profile. Find me on Facebook, too: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Nine**

When I got home from my lunch with Emmett, I stomped to my dad's office. He was on the phone with one of James' cronies, finalizing the details about the drop off tonight. I hovered, tapping my foot impatiently as he finished up his phone call. He hung up, mirroring my slightly adolescent and childish pose. Huffing, I dropped the pose and skulked to the sofa in his office. "I'm so fucking pissed at you, Daddy. A run? Really?"

"James needs to meet with me, baby girl," Charlie said, his deep brown eyes softening. "I wouldn't go if he hadn't requested to meet with me explicitly."

"Something's off about this, Daddy," I said, my heart fluttering in my chest. "Has he asked for a meeting like this before?"

"A couple of times," he replied, sitting next to me. He ran his hand through my long brown hair. "Baby girl, you worry like your mother. She hated when I did this, too."

"It's because we could have lost you, Daddy," I pouted, tears filling my own brown eyes. "I've already lost one parent. I don't want to lose the other one. I'm not ready to do this."

"Who said you're doing this?" Charlie asked, his eyes flashing with anger. "Isabella Marie del Cigno, you are going to college to get a degree and make something of yourself. You have too good a heart to handle the business. Yes, you can take care of yourself but I've seen too many men die. I don't want that for my baby girl."

"Who's taking over when you get killed? Emmett?" I snapped. "Your oldest boy?"

"Isabella," Charlie ground out.

"Save it, Daddy. I know you fucked around on mom. Hell, since she died, you haven't kept it in your pants for more than a couple of days. You watch over Emmett like you watch over me. Tell me the fucking truth."

"Fine! Emmett is my illegitimate son. I slept with Emmett's mom once while she and John were 'taking a break.' She got pregnant. I think that John knew but never said anything since I could, literally, have him black balled out of the organization. I made sure that his family was well-cared for. Also, on paper, Emmett will take over in the event of my death. He knows this. I also suspect that Emmett knows that he's my kid, but I'll always be 'Uncle Charlie,'" he explained. Charlie wrapped his arms around me and cupped my face, making me look at him in the eyes. "Emmett may be my son, but you're my first as far as I'm concerned. Emmett's mother didn't tell me about our 'oops' until I saw that Emmett had hazel eyes and my unfortunate nose. You're my baby girl and the most important to me. I love you, Isabella. I know I don't tell you a lot but I do."

"I love you, too, Daddy. You have to promise me to be safe, though. If you come back and there's one hair on your head that's out of place, you'll be begging for Aro to come kick your ass," I said.

"Yes, ma'am," he snickered, kissing my cheek.

We ate dinner and hung out while I worked on a paper for my business class, outlining a successful business. Ironically, I was using Twilight as the business model, minus the illegal activities. The club, in and of itself, was quite lucrative. We could easily live off the profits from the club. Not as lavishly, but it was good money. However, I wasn't really into writing my paper. I was still freaking out over my dad's meeting with James at the delivery of his drugs.

When he got ready to go at nine, I felt sick. Seeing him don his black 'mafioso' gear and packing serious heat in his pockets, caused my heart to stammer against my ribs and my skin to break out into a cold sweat. Charlie promised that he'd be safe, not going anywhere unattended.

At ten, Emmett picked Charlie up and they left to go to the dock where the exchange was going to take place. I made Emmett promise me, vow to me, to keep my father safe. Emmett hugged me and assured me as best he could.

If only I could believe him…

**A/N: No pictures with this one. However, you can find some other pics from other chapters on my blog. Link in my profile. Find me on Facebook, too: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Ten**

When my dad left, I called Angie. Her dad was one of guys on Emmett's crew. She knew about the run tonight and would probably be a nervous wreck like me. She came over, wearing her fuzzy pajamas and holding a worn stuffed toy. You could barely make it out, it was so old. Her animal was a chipmunk that she held. Her father called her chipmunk since when she was a baby, she had adorable chipmunk cheeks. When Angie walked in, I hugged her. She sniffled, clutching a Chip, her chipmunk.

_I know, Angie. Believe me, I know._

We cuddled on the couch in the family room, watching some random television. Around three in the morning, Angie lost the battle with sleep and crashed on the leather sofa. I couldn't sleep. Instead, I found  _The Godfather_  On Demand, watching the classic mafia film.

Just before five, the garage opened up. I could hear yelling. I also heard the distinct sounds of sobbing. I shook Angie awake. We stood up and waited in the kitchen for whoever to come in.

The door opened and the first person through was Emmett. His face was splattered with blood. His hazel eyes were dead and vacant.

No! Daddy?

Emmett must have heard me hyperventilate. "Bambina, it's not your dad. He's fine," he soothed.

"Where is he?" I asked hysterically.

"Right behind me," Emmett explained. Just then, my dad's haggard form stumbled into the kitchen. His black clothes were in tatters. His arm was bleeding at the shoulder and he looked so tired.

"Daddy!" I wailed, running to him. "Oh my God, you have to go to a hospital. This could need stitches." There was a six inch gash on his bicep.

"I'm fine, baby girl," Charlie replied, hugging me with his good arm. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Uncle Charlie, you are not fine," Emmett spat. "Tonight was a fucking hit."

Angie's eyes widened. "What about my dad? Is he okay?"

"Jared is fine, Angie. He got clipped in the arm by a stray bullet. Your mom took him to the doc to get stitched up," Emmett explained. "But, we lost someone."

"Fuck!" Angie screamed. "I'm going to go. Call me if you need anything, Bella." She darted out of the house. Her tiny car squealed out of the driveway and to the doc's house. Doc was a practicing doctor but he took care of all of our injuries as long as my dad kept paying him handsomely. In the guy's basement was a mini hospital.

"Who did we lose?" I asked after Angie left.

"It was dark and dank. We were meeting James and his gang at the dock," Charlie began. "The usual pleasantries were exchanged. James made another order, asking for delivery in two days' time. However, the order was ludicrous. It was like he was outfitting an army. I told him that I needed more than two days. An order like this typically takes months to acquire. I told him this and James got really fucking upset.

"Then, using his Bluetooth, he mumbled something. 'He's fired, you're hired…do your best,'" Charlie said, frowning deeply. "Shots rang out and two of our guys dropped. James attacked me, Emmett and Jacob before jumping into a waiting speed boat. The new guy, Edward, managed to help us to our waiting van. However, it wasn't before lost two guys. One was a quiet guy with no family. The other was Billy Black, Jacob's dad."

"Oh, no," I frowned.

"I sent a cleanup crew to retrieve the bodies for burial," Charlie explained.

"Who was yelling outside?" I asked.

"I was, arguing with Uncle Charlie. Billy was your dad's head security guard. Jacob was yours. I told him to that we needed muscle to ensure his safety. I volunteered to be your dad's security. Jacob, obviously, is not going to be working for the next couple of weeks and you will need protection, too. Your dad was fighting with me, wanting to send you to Italy. So, Edward, who is waiting outside, is going to be your new head bodyguard," Emmett said, grimacing.

_Bitch, say what?_

"Once you meet him, you'll think he's great," Emmett smirked.

"Unlikely," I muttered. "Italy is sounding better."

Emmett rolled his eyes and darted out of the kitchen. I heard two male voices just outside of the garage door. "Edward's here?"

"Bella, I need the extra security. Emmett has to pack up his apartment," Charlie explained, cradling his arm against his side. I tore off the arm of his shirt before I began washing off his wound. "Emmett will be staying in the basement apartment. Edward is going to be in the south wing, closest to you."

"I'm not happy about this, Daddy," I said as I poked around my dad's gash. He hissed in pain. "I get it. We're in danger. Isn't Seth enough?"

"No, Isabella," Charlie said sternly. "This is a lovely reminder of Aro's power. I can't imagine…anything happening to you, baby girl. Don't fight this. Please?"

I pursed my lips, feeling like a total brat. My dad could have died and I'm worried about my bodyguard?  _Grow up, Bella._ "Fine. I won't fight you. I might have to school this guy, but I won't fight you."

The kitchen door opened and Emmett was talking, "…you're going to be staying in the southern wing of the house. It's a sweet set up. My cousin lives there and she's got the best of everything. She'll be more than accommodating."

"I don't want to be a nuisance," came a familiar voice.

_Where have I heard that voice before?_

"You won't, Edward. Uncle Charlie trusts you implicitly. You saved his life," Emmett said reverently. "Took out three of Aro's stunads easily."

"I'd do it again," Edward chuckled.

"Come on, this way," Emmett said. Turning the corner, I saw a shock of dark brown/bronzeish hair. However, the eyes drew me in. Edward was my dark, sexy stranger…

**A/N: A/N: No pictures with this one. However, you can find some other pics from other chapters on my blog. Link in my profile. Find me on Facebook, too: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**EPOV**

I was recruited to work in the FBI straight out of college. You might think that there's nothing unusual about that. Here's the thing, I graduated college at the tender young age of twenty. I worked as an agent but my mind (perfect recall) and my vision had led me to the life of an undercover agent.

Carlisle Cullen, my boss and adoptive father, had fought for me to join his unit ever since I began working for the bureau. Now, the director was leery about me working for Carlisle and that I'd get shown favoritism. My dad put the kibosh on that.

My first undercover op was a drug sting and I nearly got killed after I discovered. I was meticulous about covering my tracks but some douchenozzle got the bug up his ass to follow me 'home' one day and he saw Carlisle in my shitty apartment, giving me the next set of orders. I was shot twice before I had a chance to pull my gun. Once I did, all of the little drug gang bangers didn't stand a chance. I kept the leader alive.

Just barely.

He eats out of a straw, permanently.

A year and a half ago, the unit received a tip from someone deep inside the del Cigno Syndicate. It was a tip from someone who wanted out of the organization. We received information about a drug deal that was going to go down in San Francisco. Before deciding to send someone to infiltrate one of the country's biggest mafia organizations, we wanted to see if this source was reliable.

Using undercover vehicles, listening devices and all of the toys in the FBI arsenal, we set up camp nearby to where the drug deal was happening. Like clockwork, the deal went down and we had ten new detainees that were under arrest for buying, purchasing and using drugs. It was a minor win but definitely proved the worth of our informant.

After that arrest, I went under, using my real name, Edward Masen. Hell, I even used my real story when I went under. I was a punk who killed his father because he killed his mother and tried to kill me.

The rougher my life, the more likely the guys would accept me.

That day, Edward Cullen slipped back in the recesses of my mind and I adopted the persona of Edward Masen, low-level mafia thug.

A killing machine.

A man on a mission.

A man who needed to end the del Cigno Syndicate.

**A/N: First chapter in EPOV! We'll have nine more with him and then back Skankella. Check my blog out, link on my profile. Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Edward, I know you're under but you've been staying in that nasty ass apartment for weeks," Alice, our weapon's specialist said. I had just met with Carlisle, expressing my frustration about not making contact with Charlie del Cigno. Our contact within the organization has assured us that a position will open up relatively quickly but I was getting antsy. I was sitting, staring at the rats in my apartment.

I've even named them: Bobo, Wrigley and Comiskey.

I really need a life.

"I happen to like my apartment," I said, frowning sullenly.

"Edward, it's in the shittiest part of town and you've got rats," Alice chided.

"Rats?" Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and our intelligence coordinator, asked, his cornflower blue eyes wide as saucers. "You have rats in there?"

"Yep," I replied, sipping my coffee. "I named them, too. I've always wanted pets."

"I need to shower," Jasper said as he hopped up from the chair he was sitting in the conference room. "Rats?" He screamed and ran out of the room.

"Alice, your boyfriend is a pussy," I snickered. "If only he didn't have such a mechanical, technological brain."

"Plus, he's great with his tongue," Alice purred.

"Don't need to know that," I sang as I poured myself another cup of coffee.

"Seriously, Edward. Get out. All of us are going to Verdant tonight. I know that you can't be seen with us but you can 'show up' and have some fun," Alice said, putting her hand on my arm. I jumped, pulling it out from underneath her gentle touch. "Sorry, Edward. I forgot you don't like to be touched."

"It's okay," I said as I walked to the window. I tried to shake off the jittery feeling that spread through my body because of Alice's innocent touch on my arm.

Touch, of any kind, with the exception of pain, scares me. I'm covered in tattoos because it allows me to be touched in a way that is acceptable. When I was taken away in the police car after I had killed my father, I screamed for nearly an hour when the officer, a kindly woman, tried to hug me. I'd only ever experienced pain. It was what I was used to. Even thirteen years later, I could only tolerate passing hugs from my adoptive mother, Esme. Even those were a struggle.

"Cullen, you really need to see a shrink about that touching problem," Rose, our vehicle and computer specialist, said as she clacked on her laptop. "How are you going to get laid?"

"Shut up, Rose," I spat. "My sex life is none of your concern."

The truth of the matter is that I don't get 'laid.' I've been with one woman and let's just say that it didn't end well. I ended up having a flashback as I had entered her body and well, I couldn't finish because I locked myself in a bathroom. I couldn't handle of the feelings I was experiencing. Thankfully, it was a drunken frat party and I used my shame to beat the crap out of some douchebags who were trying to hurt another girl. I broke my right hand and my face was covered with bruises. I was okay  _with that_. But any other form of physical contact…caused me to go into flashbacks of a time where I lived in fear.

"Edward, I agree with Rose," Alice said, sliding between me and the window. "I'm surprised that Carlisle hasn't forced you to see someone or that you passed the psych exam."

"Those don't mean anything when you have my mind or my shooting skills," I said blandly. Sighing, I pinched my nose. "After this op, I'll get help. I'm  _this_  close to getting in. I've spoken with this one guy, Emmett. He seems like he can get me in. I'm almost certain of it."

"I hope so, Edward. The way you live, it's not healthy. Everybody needs touch," Alice said sadly, her arms itching to hug me. Instead she wrapped her arms around her body, hugging her belly. "I wish I could that to you, Edward. Out of everyone that I know. You need it the most."

"Thanks, Ali," I said, ruffling her hair. She rolled her eyes and danced to her seat. With a resigned sigh, I turned to my coworkers and adoptive family. "I think I will join you at Verdant."

"Excellent," Alice beamed.

"I think you're an idiot for doing it but I'm happy you're joining us," Rose said. "Don't get caught."

"It's better that you're hanging out with us and not your freaky rats," Jasper shuddered. "Rats?! EWWWWWWWWWW!"

"And you think I have problems," I deadpanned.

**A/N: Yes, our Mafia/FBIward has some issues. Yes, I know that he wouldn't have passed his psych evaluation but it works for the story. Pictures of these characters are on my blog. Link on my profile. Also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

At eleven, I drove myself to Verdant. It was a newer club in downtown Seattle. I wore some black clothing and easily gained access to the club. The dance floor was filled with young patrons, grinding on each other. I wrinkled my nose and went to the bar, ordering a scotch neat. Across the club, I saw my friends. They all were laughing and talking with each other, downing shots and acting like normal young people.

Part of me wanted to go over there and act like the twenty-six year old man I was and not the undercover operative, the wunderkind of the FBI. However, another part of me was terrified of  _that_  normalcy. Turning off my emotions and becoming a thug for the federal government was safe. I knew how to act when I was under. I didn't know how to act in normal social situations.

_Why was I here?_

I was getting ready to go, not feeling comfortable about being at the club. I was risking too much by being here. If I fucked up the op to get into the del Cigno Syndicate, I'd lose my job at the bureau. The bureau was the one constant for me and I needed it.

As I finished my drink, a petite brunette with big doe eyes and a sexy dress, pushed her way to the bar. She slammed down some money and growled out an order. "Tequila. Patron, if you have it." She bit her lip and cocked her hip. "Make it a double." Her voice was husky and sultry. I wanted to hear it screaming my name.  _What. The. Fuck?_

"Awfully strong liquor for a little girl," I said, without thinking.  _Why? Why are you talking to this girl? She'll eat you for breakfast._

She turned and looked at me. Her eyes appraised my appearance, licking her lips seductively. "I'm not a little girl," she purred.

 _No, you aren't._ My pants grew tighter and I was immediately attracted to this spitfire in front of me. Her hair was dark brown and curled around her slender shoulders. Her skin was slightly tanned, glowing ethereally under the pulsing lights of the club. Her lips were pink and pouty. For the first time in my life, I wanted to touch someone. I wanted to run my fingers through her long, silken hair. I wanted to glide my fingertips along her smooth skin. I wanted to kiss her pouty, pink lips. My dick twitched and it wanted in on the party, too.  _Down boy._  "I can see that," I said, my voice deepening as I looked at her, memorizing her body and imagining what she would look like without her sinful dress.

She moved closer to me. My heart started stammering. "You want more proof?" she asked as she looked up at me through her thick, beautiful eyelashes. Her hand gently laid on my forearm. I shuddered but the usual panic I felt whenever anyone touched me didn't come. I licked my lips, staring at her tiny hand on my arm. It was warm, hot even. As it rested there so innocently, a million jolts of pleasure ran through my body and I didn't want her to let go of my arm. I wanted to feel her skin everywhere on me.

 _Dangerous thoughts, Cullen. Walk away. You're undercover._ I looked back at her, my mind very clear. "Probably not, little one," I sighed. Tenderly, I lifted her hand from my arm and kissed her knuckles. Her skin smelled of warm vanilla and something that was spicy. It was a heady fragrance. I inhaled deeply before picking up her money and pressing it into her palm. I tossed a fifty at the bartender. "It's on me," I said, giving her a crooked smile. With a wink, I weaved through the crowd and left the club.

Once outside, I damn near sprinted to my car and slid into the smooth leather of my Volvo. "Holy fuck," I panted as I leaned forward against the steering wheel. I smacked my head against the wheel, causing the horn to honk several times. "Get a grip, Cullen. Breathe. She's just some little girl. You don't have time for this shit. Forget about her. Just forget about it."

After a few calming breaths, I drove back to my shithole apartment and went directly to the bathroom. I stripped out of my black clothing and into the pitiful excuse of a shower. The water flowed over me and I fisted my cock. Twisting and stroking my length, I imagined the beauty from the club.

I pictured her on her knees, sucking my cock and coming down her throat.

I imagined her riding me, scratching her red nails along my chest and tracing my tats with those fingers. Feeling her body around my cock as she milked me dry.

I dreamt of her as I made love to her until she cried from pleasure.

"Little one," I whispered as my cock exploded, spewing my release down the drain of my tub. I sat down on the edge of the tub, breathing heavily. "Little one," I repeated reverently. "My little one."

**A/N: So, our Bella has made an impression on Mafia/FBIward. Anyhow, I need some ideas for tats for Edward. I've got one for his forearm. Give me some ideas of what else he should have on his body and where. Only picture for this chapter is of Edward's car and a reminder of his tattoo on his forearm. That picture is on my blog. Link for that is on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

It had been a couple of weeks since I met my Little One at Verdant. She'd been haunting my dreams. She'd been on my mind every spare second of the day. I wanted to find her and…

"So, you've made contact with Charlie del Cigno?" Carlisle asked at our weekly briefing at the Seattle office of the FBI. "What did he say?"

_Right, I have to do my job. Infiltrate the del Cigno Syndicate. Bring down one of the biggest mob bosses in the country._

I had spoken with Emmett, one of the men on Charlie's crews, who also happened to be his nephew. We got to talking and he informed me that one of his team members was murdered and they were looking to replace him. Ironically enough, it was Emmett's little brother, LJ. He didn't seem fazed by the death of his brother. He seemed almost resigned to the fact that his sibling was shot execution style, at the base of his skull.

Anyhow, he arranged a meeting with Charlie del Cigno at his club in Seattle, Twilight. "He was shocked at my shooting skills. However, there was some underlying trepidation about hiring me. I've been taken on a probationary status. I need to prove my worth and then I'm in permanently," I explained.

"What's the proof that he requires?" Carlisle asked, arching his brow at me.

"There's a delivery of weaponry to James Cacciatore. If I can prove my worth, do my job and not fuck this up, I'm in," I said.

"Are you taking note of all of these dealings, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I've already sent a copy of the inventory to Rose and typed up all of the intel for Jasper," I said. "Once I'm in, I may not be able to meet as often."

"I know," Carlisle said. "You need to maintain contact with us."

"You'll get regular reports. I'm hoping that by Christmas, Charlie del Cigno will be done for," I smirked. "Oh, I need to trade in my vehicle. I rode my motorcycle for my initial meeting with del Cigno but that's not really all that conducive for travel in Seattle."

"Talk to Rose," Carlisle said. "She'll get you something more appropriate for your backstory. Also, talk to Alice about switching out your Glock."

"Carlisle, I'd rather not. It's always hidden at my ankle," I said. I trusted that gun. Carlisle sighed, nodding at my abject refusal to turn over my bureau issued weapon. It had gotten me out of more than one pinch.

"Keep in touch, Edward," Carlisle said quietly. He smiled at me warmly. "I love you, son."

"Love you, too," I said gruffly before getting up to go to get a new car from Rose. My Volvo was a bit over the top. I loved my baby but it was too fancy for the part I was playing. I needed to have a junker car. I had already placed my Volvo into storage, driving my Harley Davidson Sportster but like I said, it's not conducive for driving in the rainy Seattle weather.

After a few moments with Rose, I had the keys to a 1968 Ford Mustang. Outwardly, it looked like shit. The black paint was faded and it had been hit more times than should be allowed to such a classic vehicle. However, the engine had been completely rebuilt and overhauled. It purred like a kitten. Rose also showed me some hidden treasures of the car. It had a tracking system so the bureau would know where the car was going at all times. Additionally, some more guns and other goodies were hidden in a false bottom of my trunk. I thanked Rose and slid into the cracked vinyl seats. With a wave, I left the bureau and drove to my apartment. My 'Masen' phone chirped and I saw a text from Emmett.

_We're on for nine tonight. Meet at Twilight. Do you need weapons? – Em_

_I'm good. Fucking excited about this. I hope I meet with your approval, Emmett – E_

_As far as I'm concerned, you've got my back, E. See you at nine. Call if you have any questions – Em_

_Will do – E_

I pocketed my phone and finished my drive to my apartment. I had six hours before I had to be at Twilight. I could get a nap, dream of Little One and then, handle this delivery to James Cacciatore. Overall, not a bad day.

**A/N: Picture of Edward's new car and his weapon of choice are on my blog. Link is on my profile. Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

After the weapon delivery, Emmett was overjoyed with my loyalty to his crew and his family. I was enfolded into the mix of the del Cigno family. I was also paid handsomely, in cash. It went into my safe, located in my closet and bagged as evidence.

I worked closely with Emmett, instantly liking the guy. He didn't care for his position in the organization. In our conversations, he was the 'heir' to the del Cigno Syndicate. Charlie had a daughter, but he wanted more for her. She was enrolled at a liberal arts college, getting a degree in English Literature. The way Emmett spoke of his cousin, it was almost like a brother talking about his baby sister.

"Emmett is Charlie your dad?" I asked. I'd met John, the man who was supposedly Emmett's father.

"Yeah, he is. Uncle Charlie slept with my mom when my dad needed to step away from it all. Dad knows but Uncle Charlie pays him very, very well to keep quiet," Emmett said one day as we were working on inventory in the warehouse off the Puget Sound. "I'm the oldest and so, I'm going to inherit all of this when Charlie dies."

"Why not Charlie's daughter? What about her?"

"Bambina can't handle this. Neither could her mother. They enjoy the benefits of being mafia princesses, but the killing that goes along with it; it's too much, E," Emmett said frowning deeply. "Besides, Bambina is so fucking smart. Straight A's at school, without even trying."

"Bambina?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Baby," Emmett explained. "Bella's always been a baby. She's so sweet and innocent in some ways, but a pain in the ass in others. Right now, she's being the latter. She's pushing Uncle Charlie's buttons with her confinement."

"Confinement? Is she in jail?"

"No. She's pissed off at Charlie because there's something on the horizon with Aro Volturi," Emmett growled. "Aro is trying to overtake our territory. He's also threatening Bella, Charlie and our entire family. Bella is taking it the hardest. She's twenty-one years old and wants to go out, have a good time and be a college student. Uncle Charlie has her under constant surveillance and protection."

"Must be tough for her," I shrugged as I moved a box of ammunition.

"Yeah. One night, a couple of weeks ago, she alluded her 'captors' and went to Verdant. Have you ever been?"

"Once," I murmured.

"There are some fucking hotties there," Emmett said as he sat down.

"There are," I smiled as Little One's face flooded my memory.  _Shake it off, Cullen. She's not important. Focus on your job. Bring down this crime family, despite how much you like them._  Yes, I liked Emmett. I admired Charlie, in a small way. He was very proud, loyal and true to his word. He reminded me of Carlisle except he carried on with illegal activities.

"Masen! Dude, that must have been some girl," Emmett bellowed, punching my arm. I gave him a sharp look. He just rolled his eyes. "Did you tap that ass?"

"No, Emmett. We only chatted as she ordered a drink from the bar," I shrugged. "She was gorgeous, though." I wiped my brow, displaying my ink on my forearm.

"Nice tat. What does it mean?" Emmett asked, pulling up my sleeve.

"It's my grandfather's crest. He was the one man who loved me," I said. I hated to lie to him. It really was the crest of Carlisle's family. When they adopted me, I became a Cullen. I was proud to be a Cullen. I showed it on my arm and in my actions. But, I needed to deflect. "Anyhow, back to your cousin, or should I say sister?"

"Fuck off, asshole," Emmett guffawed. "I may be the illegitimate bastard of Charlie del Cigno, but Bella bambina will always be my cousin, not my sister."

"You're fucking weird, Emmett," I said, chugging some water.

He gave me a smirk before continuing his story. "Anyhow, my cousin alluded Jacob and Seth, her two bodyguards and went to Verdant with her girlfriends. When she got home, Charlie was fucking pissed. He told her about LJ and that finally got her to see some sense." He checked his watch. "Shit! I've got to go. I'm meeting bambina at La Rustica. Can you finish this for me?"

"For a price," I grinned.

Emmett chuckled, tossing me a bag of weed. "Don't smoke it all at once. It's medical grade, Edward."

"Thanks, Em," I replied, pocketing my drugs.  _Another bag to add to my evidence safe. I may need a bigger one if this continues._  I watched him jog up the aisle, clapping the shoulders of his guys. His Hummer roared to life and he was gone. I finished moving the boxes to the assigned pallets for delivery. At three, I was done and driving back to my apartment. Just as I was parking, my cell phone chirped and I saw a new text.

_Cacciatore needs to meet with me and the rest of the crew. Meet at Twilight by ten. Arm yourself heavily – Charlie_

_On it, boss. See you tonight – Edward_

"Time to prove myself," I murmured to myself.

**A/N: No pictures with this one. But check out my blog for pictures from previous chapters. Link on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I don't like this," Emmett said as we followed Charlie in his black Mercedes. "Something doesn't seem right. James never wants to deal with Charlie. They are like gelato and pasta sauce. They don't mix."

"That's gross, Emmett," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Oil and water have been used to death. I wanted to change it up," he said, giving me a tight smile.

"You're nervous," I said, looking at my friend.  _No shit, Sherlock._

"I'm nervous because I think that this is a hit," Emmett said grimly. "Do you have Kevlar? I don't want to lose the best shooter tonight."

"Covered. Under my jacket," I said, patting my stomach.

"I want you next to me, Edward. I know you're new but something about you…I trust you, man," Emmett said, clapping his beefy hand on my shoulder. I tensed up, my breathing becoming erratic. "Dude, you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered, trying to calm myself.

"No, you're not. Why did you freak out when I touched you?" Emmett asked.

"It's because of my dad," I answered, looking out the window. "I can't really afford the therapy to get over it, so I mask it. This isn't my only tattoo."

"How many do you have?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide.

"At last count, thirteen," I replied. "Pain is the only acceptable touch for me to handle."  _Unless it's my Little One touching me._

"Dude, that's fucked up," Emmett said, shooting me a surprised glance.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled. "Emmett, don't worry about it. Not many people know about my issue. Let's keep it that way?"

"I'll take it to the grave, Edward," he said solemnly, covering his heart. The silence the followed was uncomfortable. I hated being a freak. Emmett was shifting in his seat, the cogs moving in his head. "If you can't stand to be touched, are you still a virgin?"

"No, Emmett, I'm not a virgin," I said flatly. "I've only ever been with one woman. It was a complete disaster so I haven't been with anyone sense. Flashbacks."

"Ahhh," Emmett said as he stopped his Hummer. "You up for this?"

"It's my job, Emmett. Of course I'm up for this," I said, glaring out the window. My face fell into an impassive, lethal mask. If it was a hit, I'd have to make sure that Emmett, Charlie and everyone made it out alive. They were criminals but good people at heart. Emmett and I got out of the car and followed Charlie along with his head bodyguard, Billy Black. I checked my shoulder harness, to verify that my nine mil was there. I also felt my ankle for my Glock. Tucked in my belt was another Glock, but it wasn't connected to me in any way. Serial numbers were gone and it was given to me by Charlie. He also gave me a Desert Eagle. It was a gift when he saw how good I was a shooting. I accepted it gratefully. That was in my safe.

"There's Cacciatore," Charlie said gruffly. "God, I hate this guy. If he wasn't such a good customer, I'd shoot his lily white ass."

"Ah, Mr. del Cigno," James said with a smarmy grin. "Always a pleasure." He shook Charlie's hand before kissing his knuckles.

"And you as well, Mr. Cacciatore," Charlie said coldly. "You wanted to meet and so I'm here. What do you want?"

"I need to place an order," James said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was shorter than Charlie but his ice-blue gaze was deadly. I saw him reach into his jacket and cup something.  _Gun. Protect Charlie. Save him._  "I need fifty AK-47 assault rifles, thirty glocks, Thirty nine-millimeter hand guns, and roughly fifteen semi-automatic hand guns."

"That's doable," Charlie said, nodding his head.

"In two days," James said, grinning evilly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Charlie asked, his eyes narrowing. All sense of decorum flew out the window. "That's not possible. An order like that takes months to compile. I don't want the feds down my ass. If I get that many weapons in two days, I'd be investigated and possibly sent to prison. I'd like to be around to give my daughter away for her wedding, James."

James glowered at Charlie before pressing his Bluetooth headset. "He's fired, you're hired…do your best," he growled before pulling out a gun from his jacket. Billy jumped in front of Charlie as the gun went off, falling to the ground. I wrapped my arm around Charlie's body, shielding him with my body. Gun fire was going off all around us. I rattled off ten shots, dropping ten guys. One of James' guys grabbed Charlie and hit him in the face. He pulled a knife, swiping at Charlie's arm. I pushed Charlie out of the way, kicking the asshole. I went to shoot him, only to maim but found my clip was empty. The guy attacked me and I easily maneuvered my body. I swiped his knife, cutting his throat. He let out a gurgle as he bled out on the dock.

"We've got to go, Charlie," I said as I grabbed his arm. We ran back to Emmett's Hummer. Emmett was shooting like a madman behind us. Next to the car was a boy, no older than sixteen. He held up a gun in Charlie's face. I couldn't kill a kid. So, I quickly punched him out, tossing his gun into the Puget Sound. I pushed Charlie into the backseat. Emmett followed, tossing me his keys.

"GO, Edward, Go!" he yelled. I turned over the car and sped away from the dock.

**A/N: Only a few pictures with this one. Find them on my blog. Link for that is in my profile. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

A half hour later, I pulled up to Charlie's massive estate on Mercer Island. The home was gorgeous. It reminded me of Carlisle and Esme's home in Bellevue. Only on a grander scale. Charlie and Emmett were arguing in the back about what happened at the dock. I was shell-shocked at the amount of violence James' men had imparted on Charlie's team.

Just as parked the car in the garage, I heard Charlie talking to someone on the phone. He said something about a cleanup team. A few sniffles caught my attention. Charlie was crying and trying not to. Emmett saw this and he wrapped his arms around him. Sobs erupted from Charlie. I slid out of the car and sat down on the bumper of the Hummer. I noticed a tiny Audi in the garage and Porsche in the driveway.

Emmett and Charlie got out of the car. Charlie was woozy from the loss of blood. I helped him up the stairs. "Stay out here, Edward. I want you to protect my daughter. You saved me and protected me with your life. I want that for my baby girl. However, it will take some…convincing," he said, grimacing slightly. "Bella is quite spirited."

"I'll wait out here, Charlie," I said.

Charlie gently cupped my face with his good hand. "You're a good man, Edward Masen," he whispered. He turned and went inside. Once he was out of my sight, I fell onto the stairs of the garage. My heart was rapidly beating against my ribs. I was incredibly nervous and anxious after Charlie touched me. I couldn't really dwell on it, though. The garage door opened and a tiny girl with dark brown raced past me. Her Porsche roared to life and she whipped it out of the driveway.

A few moments later, Emmett came outside. "It's your cue, man. You ready to meet bambina?" Emmett asked.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Nah. Her bark is worse than her bite," Emmett snickered. He held his hand out to me. Tentatively, I took it and he helped me up. He immediately released my hand and began yammering. "You're getting a great deal, Edward. This house is massive and you're going to be staying in the southern wing of the house. It's a sweet set up. My cousin lives there and she's got the best of everything. She'll be more than accommodating."

"I don't want to be a nuisance," I said, frowning slightly.

"You won't, Edward. Uncle Charlie trusts you implicitly. You saved his life," Emmett said quietly. "Took out three of Aro's stunads easily."

"I'd do it again," I chuckled. And I would.

"Come on, this way," Emmett said as he guided me through the mud room to the kitchen. Standing next to Charlie was a woman with long brown hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She looked at me and within one glance, I knew. Bella was my Little One.

She blinked at me, her eyes dilated and her chest heaving. "You," she breathed. "From the club?"

 _Shit._  "Yes," I said, nodding my head.

"Daddy," she said sharply. "I can't. Not him. Anyone but him." She turned on her heel and ran out of the kitchen. My heart fell to my feet. But, it would have to stay there. Bella was now my responsibility and not the object of my affections. She was now a part of the  _job._  It didn't matter that her gentle touch made me feel whole for the first time in my life. It didn't matter that she made my heart race.

She was a part of the organization that I was sent to take down.

Collateral damage.

_Forget her, Cullen. She'd just break your heart, anyway._

**A/N: Not what you expected, huh? Trust me when it will get better. Slow burn, as it were. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! ;-)**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"I'm sorry, Edward," Charlie choked out. "My baby girl isn't normally like that."

"It's okay, Charlie," I murmured. "I would be pissed off if some random gibroni was going to be my bodyguard."

"Edward, I'll show you to your room," Emmett explained. "You've got to be bushed."

"I am tired," I agreed. Emmett led me to the southern part of the mansion. It obviously had a female touch to it. On the first floor, Emmett opened a door. I walked inside to a comfortable guest room. The walls were painted chocolate brown with green and rust accents. It would have been ugly but the way it was decorated was quite nice and elegant.

"Get some shut eye and then you can head to your apartment to get your clothes and any other personal items," Emmett explained.

"I need to go back to Twilight and get my car," I said.

"We'll go when you wake up. Try not to take bambina's reaction to you too harshly. She's had a rough go of it the past few years and well…" Emmett turned to me. "She was the woman from Verdant?"

"Yep," I said, sitting down on the chest at the edge of the bed.

Emmett blinked a few times before beaming radiantly. "DUDE! This is perfect! You obviously have this connection with Bella! I have a feeling," he sang before dancing out of my room.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, my temper roaring to life.

"See you in the afternoon," Emmett smirked before closing the door. I shook my head. Emmett was definitely an odd duck. I stripped out of my jeans, Kevlar vest, long sleeved t-shirt and boots. I was covered in blood and dirt. I stepped into the attached bathroom and into the shower. I scrubbed my body of the filth of killing, almost to the point of scraping my skin off. I finished my shower and pulled on my boxer briefs before padding into the bedroom. Perched on my bed was Little One.

She looked like she was going to kill me. "You're  _the_  Edward," she spat.

"Yes, I'm  _the_  Edward," I said as I went through getting ready for bed. "Look, I know you don't like me but face it, princess, you're stuck with me. I'm tired. I had to kill three guys tonight and I would like to try and forget. That very comfortable bed is calling my name. So, if you don't mind."

She glared at me, gazing at my body. I really was covered in tattoos. I had my adoptive family's crest on my forearm on my right side. On my left, under my watch, was the word 'forgiveness.' On my right shoulder was a lion and the left shoulder, going down my torso was a tribal tattoo. Just underneath my boxers was the Latin phrase, 'Love Conquers All.' My left calf had a Celtic Cross and on my back was my biggest piece…a pair of broken angel's wings. My mother called me her angel before she died and I got that tattoo to remember her. "Would you like me to strip down to nothing so you can ogle all you want?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Sorry," she mumbled, clambering off the bed. As she hopped off, she got caught in the blanket. I caught her before she could face plant onto the hardwood floor. Her skin of her arm was pressed against my chest. Her tiny hand was gripping my arm.

"I'm already starting with my job of protecting you, Little One," I said quietly.

"Ugh!" she shrieked, pushing away from me. "It's Isabella. Not Bella. Not Little One. Fuck! Call me Ms. Del Cigno. You work for my father." She glared at me before leaving the bedroom, slamming the door shut. One of the pictures on the wall crashed to the ground and shattered. I grimaced and picked it up, placing it on the dresser. I set my alarm on my phone before climbing into the bed. Faintly on the sheets, I could smell Bella's perfume. I inhaled deeply before my eyes fluttered shut.

Despite her obvious abhorrence of me, I would protect her. She was my Little One and I didn't want her to experience the pain that I did.

**A/N: All of Edward's tattoos are on my blog. Link is on my profile page. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I'm also on Twitter: tufano79.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

The alarm went off and I groaned. I was very sore from the activities of last night. I had been unscathed but carrying Charlie and fighting with the men from James Cacciatore's crew had reminded me that I was only human. On the dresser, where I had left the broken picture, was a pile of new clothes. I scowled at the clothing. I should have woken up when the door opened. I didn't like the fact that someone came into my room without my knowing it.

I looked at the clothes and noticed all very expensive designers. Gucci, True Religion, Calvin Klein…Everything in my size. By the dresser, on the floor, were a pair of a black Doc Marten boots. I picked up the clothes and took another shower. It was longer this time to work out the kinks in my back. I did my best to straighten my hair but gave up. It was truly a fruitless cause. I brushed my teeth and went out into the main area of the house.

"Edward! You're awake," Charlie called. I turned and saw him inside of a large library. His arm was in a sling and he was wearing some expensive pajamas. "I see you found the clothes in your bedroom. Emmett dropped them off before he went to clear out his apartment."

"Oh. I was supposed to go to with him to get my car from Twilight," I explained.

"He'll be back soon," Charlie said, waving him off. "Please, sit."

I sat down on the couch and Charlie sat next to me. "Everything okay, sir?"

"Everything's fine," he said, grimacing slightly. "My pain meds are wearing off but the mess at the dock has been taken care of."

"I'm sorry about Billy," I said sadly.

"He was a good man. I trusted him with my life and it cost him his," Charlie said sadly. "He will be remembered forever. I need to plan the funeral. Jacob is too much of a mess to do it. I was on the phone with the funeral director, making arrangements. The wake will be in two days and the funeral will be in three. You will be one of the pall bearers. Billy liked you."

"I'd be honored, Charlie," I replied, nodding my head in respect for his fallen bodyguard.

"Now, in regards to my baby girl," Charlie began, "you need to be with her wherever she goes. She's got school and you will need to drive her, escort her to classes and make sure that she does not get hurt. Bella is a bit, um, spoiled but she's really a good girl. Additionally, your pay will be quadrupled. Being a bodyguard of my daughter means that you will need to adopt certain fashion choices. Her words, not mine."

"I kind of gathered that with the designer clothing left in my room," I chuckled. I plucked at the black leather Gucci jacket. "I promise to you and to Isabella to not look like a slob."

"She prefers to be called Bella. She cringes at the use of her full name," Charlie chuckled.

"No, she asked me to call her Isabella. I don't think she likes me much," I grimaced. Charlie blinked at me a few times before letting out a full-on belly laugh. He was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. "Did I miss the joke, sir?"

"Oh, Edward, the last time I saw my baby girl like this was when she had her last long-term relationship. Gionardo was his name, I think. It was her freshman year of college. He followed her around like a lost puppy dog. She was spitting nails until he actually grew a set of balls and kissed her on the quad. They were together for six months before he had to transfer schools due to a financial situation. Bella begged me to help him out but Gio refused any sort of handout. They broke up and Bella fell into a funk. Shortly after that, she started screwing around with that Riley fuck." Charlie growled at that, closing his fists. "That boy is a slut and he hurt my baby girl. So, Jacob hurt him."

"Do I even want to know?" I smirked.

Charlie just winked at me. "Bella is here and perhaps you two can go to Twilight to pick up your car. You can get to know each other," Charlie said. "The Mustang, right?"

"Yeah. Her exterior is ugly as sin but she purrs like a kitten," I grinned.

Charlie smiled impishly and nodded. "Take baby girl with you, Edward. She loves Mustangs. For her sixteenth birthday, I got her one and she loved it. Until it was totaled."

"Who totaled it?" I asked, chuckling lightly.

"Her old man," Charlie snickered. "You get yourself ready and I'll prepare Bella. Be ready to go in a half hour or so, okay?"

"Thanks, Charlie," I said as I went to the kitchen. There was some breakfast food laid out. I nibbled on some before going back to my room and gathering my clothes, weaponry, wallet and cell phone. When I walked back out of my room, I strode to the foyer. Charlie was talking to Bella in quiet tones. She obviously didn't want to go with me. Her body language indicated that. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her toe impatiently. Bella huffed angrily when she saw me, stomping out of the foyer.  _Great._  "I take it didn't go well?"

"She's going with you," Charlie said. "But something else is bugging her. She won't tell me. Perhaps, she'll enlighten you. Good luck, Edward. See you when you get back." He snickered before turning on his heel to go back into his office. The impatient honks from the garage indicated Bella's need to go.

 _The sooner I get this over with, the better_. I said a quick prayer before going out to the garage.

**A/N: Check out my blog for pics. Link is on my profile page. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I'm also on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin! ;-)**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Jesus, took you long enough," Bella sneered. "Were you having high tea with my father?"

"Look, Isabella, I know you don't like me but this attitude is really starting to piss me off," I said as I got into the driver's seat of a very sleek Audi. "I'm a pretty easy-going guy but the sure-fire way to get me to lose my cool is to treat me like shit. Right now, you're doing that. My job is to protect you but I'd rather do it without having to kill you myself."

"Asshole," she growled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You were ready to jump into bed with me at the club, Isabella," I said as I backed out of the garage. "What changed?"

"You're one of  _them,_ " she spat. "Look, let's come to a mutual understanding. We can  _say_  that you're protecting me and not have to be attached at the hip."

"Sorry, sweetheart. Ain't happening," I said as I maneuvered the car onto the highway. "You've got a 6'2" shadow from until the whole situation with Aro Volturi blows over."

"I hate you," she said menacingly.

"Not too thrilled about this either, Isabella," I bit out. "You can make this easy or difficult. It's totally up to you. Regardless of your choice, I'm still stuck to you like that hairy guy from Verdant only I'm far better-looking."

"You saw that?" she squeaked.

"I did. I also saw how you single-handedly pushed him off you," I smirked. "You're capable, Isabella. I won't deny that, but there's a real threat against you. It's one thing to protect yourself from a hairy little man with really bad dance moves and another from a trained mafia gunman. Your dad is only doing this to protect you. To protect his family. I don't know if he told you, but last night was a hit. You could have lost your father. You could have been planning  _his funeral_  today, not Billy Black's. Do you want to know why your dad got out of there, virtually unscathed?"

She looked at me, her eyes glistening with tears.

"It was because of me and Emmett. I'd die for your dad. I'd die for you because your protection is all that matters," I said softly. "Now, like I said, you can make it easy or difficult. Your choice."

The rest of the car ride was silent. I parked her Audi next to my Mustang. Emmett called while I was in the car with Bella and he said he'd meet me at the club so he could drive Bella back to the house. In the parking lot of the club, Emmett walked up to me. "I see you have bambina with you. Was she too harsh?" Emmett asked.

"At first, but right now she's thinking," I said. "How'd you get here?"

"Seth, Bella's other bodyguard, dropped me off after I got to Uncle Charlie's with all my shit. I can take your car and you deal with bambina or…"

"Take her back. I've got to make sure that my apartment's secure," I said. "I also have some additional weapons that I'd like to have. They're in a safe."

"Got it, man," Emmett said. "See you at the del Cigno family compound." He got into Bella's car and pulled away. I slid into my Mustang, driving to my apartment. Once there, I quickly packed a bag and emptied out my refrigerator. Then, I moved my safe into the closet after I removed the Desert Eagle and its ammunition. I put the massive handgun into my bag. The last thing I did was called Carlisle, using a throw away cell phone.

"Special Agent Cullen," he barked into the receiver.

"Carlisle, it's me," I said quietly, sitting down on the queen mattress that was on the floor. "I'm in. I'm a part of del Cigno's personal security team."

"Excellent work, Edward," Carlisle said proudly. "How long?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him at the warehouse and trying to connect him to everything is going to be tough. He's smart, Carlisle. He never dips his hands in the dirty work. His goons do. I did," I grumbled.

"Tell me everything."

"Last night was a hit on Charlie. James Cacciatore requested a meeting, asking for a shit ton of weaponry in two day's time. Charlie waffled and it was a bloodbath, Carlisle. I had to take down three guys, of Cacciatore's men," I explained.

"Were you hurt?" Carlisle asked, his fatherly love shining through.

"I'm sore but I wasn't hit. I wore Kevlar," I shrugged. "Anyhow, I dragged Charlie out of there and he promoted me. I'm now the head of security for his daughter. Carlisle, I think that we also need to investigate this Aro Volturi. I know he's in the system, but something about this hit doesn't sit right with me."

"Can you send me a full report?"

"I'll try and send you what I got by Monday. Since I'm with Bella now, I've got some time while she's in class to hit an internet café or something. Anyhow, you need to look into the deaths of Renee del Cigno, John McCarty, also known as LJ McCarty and Gregorio DiPinto."

"Why Renee?"

"I don't think she died of natural causes, Carlisle. I think that was a hit, too," I said. "Aro is more of a threat that Charlie. He's the one we've got to bring down."

**A/N: No pictures with this one. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I'm also on Twitter: tufano79 and Polyvore: tufano79 (there is an outfit for these guys for this chapter). Up next, we switch POV. Going back Bella. Leave me some!**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**BPOV**

"You know, if you hold that scowl long enough, your face will stay like that permanently," Emmett snickered as he got into the driver's seat that  _Edward_  just vacated. He sped off in his janky-looking Mustang.

"Fuck off, Emmett," I spat.

"Whoa, you ragging or something?" he asked, holding his hands up defensively.

"Don't make me hurt you, Emmett McCarty, so help me God, I will!" I yelled. "Why him? Why couldn't you be my bodyguard?"

"Bambina, I'm too much of a softie. Especially for you," Emmett said as he tugged on my ponytail. "Charlie knew that Edward wouldn't deal with your bullshit. Fuck, he was amazing out there."

"Good for him. I don't want him as my bodyguard. I'd rather Aro Motherfucking Volturi get me," I screamed, pulling at my hair.

Emmett turned and glared at me, looking like a very pissed off Charlie. "You listen here, brat. We're doing this to protect you. If you can't appreciate that, then it's your fucking loss. I highly suggest you grow up and deal with the hand you've been dealt. Play nice with Edward. He's a good man and will protect you with his life."

I huffed, falling back onto the chair.

Emmett drove us back to my house. As soon as I got back, I ran into my room and slammed my door. Yes, I was acting like a brat, but I didn't want him. Well, I didn't want Edward as my bodyguard. I wanted him in  _other ways_. With him as the head of my security, that surely will never happen.

I decided to put my anger elsewhere. I stripped off my outfit and went down to the gym in the basement of our home. It was right off the indoor pool. I started off with running for five miles on the treadmill, sweating off my anger and aggression. It wasn't enough. I finished with my run and taped up my hands before walking to the punching bag. I spent the next hour, beating the crap out of the bag, pretending it was  _Edward_.

Fucking bodyguard with perfect eyes.

UGH!

"You're dropping your left shoulder," said a velvety voice. "It leaves you vulnerable to attack."

"I'm not really attacking anything, Edward," I said. "I'm hitting a fucking bag."

"You may be hitting a fucking bag but if you practice that way, you'll fight that way and it's a sure-fire way to get hurt or killed," Edward said as he narrowed his eyes. He strode over to the treadmill, tossed in a water bottle and plugged in his iPod into his ears. He started off slowly, building up to a pretty fast-paced run. He looked very Zen as he pounded the treadmill.  _Ignore him. Yes, he's hot and covered with tats, but he's off limits._

With one more round of beating the crap out of the punching bag, I left the workout room. Edward had already run five miles by the time I was done and it looked like he wasn't stopping either. His skin glistened with sweat and I could see the muscles ripple underneath his tight t-shirt.

I'll give him this much. He was a lot easier on the eyes than Jacob or Seth. Edward looked over at me and gave me this crooked grin. It completely changed his face. His eyes twinkled and he looked happy.  _Nope. Don't want that._ I scowled, leaving him to his workout and going upstairs to shower.

Afterward, I called Angie to see how her dad was doing. He was fine. It was a flesh wound and only required the super glue for flesh. We talked for a few more minutes before she had to go. We made plans to go shopping before Billy's memorial to pick up some new dresses for the wake and funeral. Once off the phone, I did some homework for school and submitting my assignments online to my professors. I explained that I had a death in the family and wouldn't be in classes until Monday.

I was getting ready to go to bed when someone knocked on my door.  _It better not be Edward or I swear, I'll attack him, drop in my left shoulder be damned._

**A/N: Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

I opened my door and found my father glaring at me. I cowered, looking contrite and nervous. "You better be afraid, Isabella Marie del Cigno," he growled. "Sit your ass on that bed and listen to me." I crawled onto the bed and curled up, preparing to hear the wrath of my dad. "Emmett told me what you said in the car and I'm so fucking disappointed in you, Bella. You need to get over this, this prejudice you have about Edward. He saved my life last night. For better or worse, you're stuck with him."

"What about Jacob?" I asked.

"Jacob isn't in a good place right now, baby girl. I doubt he's going to come back. If he does, it won't be in the same capacity as he was before. He saw his father shot to death in cold blood. It changes a man," Charlie murmured. "Now, you will follow whatever orders Edward tells you to do. It's for your own safety."

"I'm supposed to go shopping with Angie tomorrow," I said.

"That's fine, but Edward's coming with you. Also, he needs to get a suit for Billy's funeral. Buy it for him," Charlie said harshly. I nodded. "Apologize to Emmett when you get a chance. He was embarrassed and appalled by your behavior. Quite frankly, so am I. Perhaps I enabled you too much, but this needs to stop, Isabella. We're only doing this because we love you. Got it?" He sat down on the bed next to me, taking my hand.

"Yes, Daddy," I sniffled. "I love you, too."

He wrapped me in a hug with his good arm, kissing my forehead. "Apologize to Edward, too, baby girl. He doesn't deserve your attitude. He's trying to help you."

"Kay," I said.

"Love you, Bella. I'm going to bed. The pain meds are kicking in and I'm looped," he chuckled, getting up from my bed. "Apologize and behave." He hobbled out of my room and shut the door with a quiet click. With a sigh, I slipped on my slippers and went downstairs to Edward's room. Unlike earlier today, I knocked on the door.

"It's open," he called. I pushed the door open and Edward was pulling on a black wife-beater. He also wore a pair of black workout pants and his feet were bare. On the tops of his feet were some intricate black tattoos. I hadn't noticed them earlier.  _You were too busy ogling his bare, tattooed chest, slut._ His hair was wet and sticking up every which way. "Everything okay, Isabella?" he asked, his voice taking on an icy tone.

"Bella, please call me Bella," I said. "Whenever I hear Isabella, I think I'm in trouble." Edward arched a brow. "Look, I'm sorry. I've been horrific and I know it's for my own good but…I'm sorry." I held out my hand for him to shake.

"I appreciate your apology," he said softly before he walked to the bed. He picked up two guns from the bedspread and placed them into a gun safe we had in all of our closets. He finished and he sat down on the chair in the bedroom. "I get it, Isabella." I gave him a smirk. "Bella, sorry. I know that you want to have fun and be with your friends but this is serious. I don't think you understand how serious it is." He ran his hands through his wet hair. "I don't want to be overbearing. You won't even know I'm around. I'm stealthy and shit." He gave me his own smirk.

"I'll try to rein in the princess moments," I said, sitting down on the chest in front of his bed. Though, his lap looked quiet comfy.  _Stop it. Bella, behave. Yes, you're sexually attracted to him but have to work with him. You know? You hate him._

_Do I?_

"That would be greatly appreciated," Edward said.

"Now, tomorrow, I've got to shopping with Angie to get something for Billy's wake and funeral. Do you have a suit?" I asked.

"No, I don't. My wardrobe is sorely limited," he blushed.

"Not a big deal. We'll get that first so it can be tailored for your body. Vincenzo is an amazing tailor. He'll make look like a million bucks," I said, giving him a tentative smile.

"What about classes for you?"

"I've already contacted my professors. I told them about the death in the family and I'm clear until Monday," I shrugged. "We need to be on the road by nine if we have to get your suit. Vincenzo is very particular when he tailors. Okay?"

He nodded, his skin still red. "See you in the morning, Bella," he said quietly, looking up at me. In his eyes, something was burning and I wanted it to be a fire for me. Despite our positions, I was very attracted to him. I wanted to know if his hair was as soft as it looked. I wanted to feel his large hands on my body. These thoughts were dangerous. Very dangerous and I had to get the fuck out of there before I threw myself at him.

I gave him a genuine smile before leaving his room, wishing him a good night. Once I left, I dashed up to my room. Frantically, I searched my bedside table for I desperately needed.

_Pay dirt._

**A/N: Bella is all over the place and yes, she's a brat. However, she's worried about her dad but not concerned about herself. She's at the very end of her egocentric phase in her life. It's really going to hit her at the memorial service. There is a picture of Edward's feet tattoos on my blog: link in my profile. Additionally, you can find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. I'll post picture teasers on both places or teasers that are 140 characters or less. Loving…better than a wet and sexy FBI/Mafiaward.**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

I found King Dong in my bedside table and I tossed it onto my bed. I also grabbed my favorite vibrator, putting it next to King Dong. I lit the slew of candles all around my room before locking my door. I didn't want anyone to come inside of my bedroom as I was going to get myself off. Seeing Edward nearly naked early this morning and talking to him just now ignited my imagination.

I stripped off my skimpy pajamas and got on my bed. Now, I'm not a shy girl. I liked my body. I took care of my body (minus the smoking and drinking and the occasional joint, but that happened rarely.) I enjoyed watching as I masturbated. Hell, I loved watching as I was being fucked. I've got a handful a sex tapes but those are locked up in my secret vault in my closet.

I looked at my body and grinned. I was slender but had curves in all the right places. My breasts were a decent c-cup with dusty rose nipples. I ran my hand up and down my chest before I toyed with my nipples, making them stand on end. What I wouldn't give to feel Edward's mouth around them, licking and sucking them. "Yes," I breathed as I continued playing with my tits. "Just like that, baby."

I'm also a screamer, too.

You hear that, Edward? I'll probably scream your name when I come.

I snaked one of my hands down my torso, idly scratching on my ignited skin. Like Edward, I had a tattoo. Not many know about it. I have to be completely naked for anyone to see it. On my right hip was a tattoo of a swan. I got it in honor of my name. Del Cigno meant 'swan' in Italian. I was proud to be a del Cigno and I showed it on my body. Tenderly, I caressed my swan before massaging the skin beneath my belly button. "Hmmmm," I moaned as I moved my hand closer to my bare and dripping core.

My eyes moved to my mirror and I smiled, looking at my body. My legs were spread and glistening under the candlelight were my lips of my pussy. I moved my fingers to my pussy, caressing the lips gently. "Fuck, I want to come," I hissed as I played with my folds. My eyes were trained between my legs as I dipped my middle finger inside of my core. "So wet. I'm so wet. All for you, Edward. Yes, lick my pussy, baby."

My finger glided easily up to my hooded clit. I licked my lips, spreading my folds with my fingers. Barely touching my clit, I circled it. "Oh, yeah." I stared at my red fingernails, spreading my wetness along my lower lips. My hips moved in conjunction with my hand. "I so need to be fucked, baby. Fuck me. Please, fuck me." I grabbed King Dong and put the red silicon between my lips. I sucked on it, making it wet so I could slide it inside of my body easily. Releasing it with a pop, I angled it to enter me deeply. With a quick thrust, I was filled. I moaned so loudly. With my left hand, I moved the dildo in and out of my body. My right hand was circling my clit.

"Yes, more…please more. Hmmmm, I need to come. Let me come, baby," I begged. I watched the red dildo disappear inside of me. My other hand was moving slowly and erotically. I really did need more. I picked up the vibrator and flipped it on. I pressed it to my clit. "FUCK!"

My left hand moved quicker, pushing King Dong deeper and deeper inside of me as I pressed my vibrator to my needy clit. My hips moved of their own accord, trying to create more friction. "Oh, God…I need more. Please, please, please more," I begged as I slammed King Dong inside of me. My eyes fell closed and I imagined Edward, with his muscled straining above me. His velvety voice commanding me to come. "YES! Edward! Oh, yes, yes, yes!"

King Dong fell out of me as my release poured from my body, coating my hands and the comforter. I collapsed on the bed, tossing my vibrator next to me. I lay there until I calmed down. My body twitched in response to my intense orgasm. I got up and walked to my bathroom, washing my toys off before putting them back into my bedside table. I stripped the comforter before I slid into bed, naked. I was still wanting more and if I got the urge, I'd go at it in the middle of the night.

Mentally, I added a new bedspread to my list of things to buy tomorrow.

My orgasm was a juicy one.

**A/N: Not quite a lemon (I don't know about you but masturbatory lemons don't do it for me, unless it's to watch another. I'm quite the voyeur *snorts*). Bella's swan tattoo is on my blog. Link is on my profile. Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The next morning, I woke up and showered. I had played with my pussy at least four more times during the night. None of the orgasms were as intense as the first one, but it still felt amazing as I fucked myself with my fingers. I was too lazy to drag out King Dong. The vibrator made several repeat performances, though. Anyhow, I was still sticky between my legs from remaining arousal.

After my shower, I carefully styled my long brown hair. I'd be trying on a shit-ton of dresses. I didn't want to look rumpled after one store. My hair was pulled into a low ponytail. I decided to wear a dress with just a thong and a jean jacket on top. I put on some nail polish that matched my outfit and went into the kitchen. I was curious if Edward had heard me last night. I shouted his name more often than not.

Edward was drinking some coffee and reading a newspaper. When he saw me walk in, his pale skin flamed.  _Oh, yeah. He heard me._ "Morning," I said airily, pouring myself a cup of coffee. "How did you sleep, Edward?"

"Great," he said tersely. "Bed's a definite upgrade from what I was sleeping on previously." He smirked before looking up at me. "You?"

"Like a baby," I said as I made my coffee to my taste. "I had to massage a few places since I was so tight from my workout last night but once I was relaxed, I felt so much better."

"I bet," Edward snorted. "Are we picking up your friend, Angie?"

"Cousin and yes, we are. Perhaps after we get you fitted for your suit, we can get some breakfast before heading to Nordstrom for our dresses." I eyed his outfit. It was a pair of jeans, a gray t-shirt and sad-looking brown leather jacket. "Perhaps some clothes for you, too." My eyes traveled up his body to his hair, which was disheveled but also long. I reached up, ruffling his unruly locks. He stiffened. "You need a haircut, too."

"I'm fine," he said as he got up from the breakfast bar, putting his mug in the sink.

"When was the last time you had someone to spoil you?" I asked, wiggling between him and the sink.

"Um, never?" he replied. "Bella, I'm not some charity case. Your dad pays me good money and I don't…"

"I'm not doing this out of charity," I said quietly. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot, Edward. I was a heinous bitch and you don't deserve that. Consider it an apology."

"An apology is just that. An 'I'm sorry,' not a complete wardrobe," he deadpanned. "I know I'm not up to snuff right now. You've got a reputation to uphold but once I get paid, I'll get some better clothes. I won't embarrass you."

"Consider it a bonus, Edward. Please, I want to do this for you," I said, jutting out my lower lip. I know I looked pitiful, but hopefully he'd cave. He closed his eyes, pinching his nose. I moved closer, putting my head on his shoulder, whimpering quietly. He tensed slightly before completely relaxing. "I'll make you look like a supermodel."

"Like that would convince me," he chuckled. "I'm not a supermodel, Bella. I'm just a guy."

"A hot guy," I giggled. "A week's worth of clothes and the rest you can get on your own. Okay?" I looked up and tugged on his shaggy locks. "And a haircut."

"Fine," he relented. "But there's a condition."

"What's that?"

"I work with you on your fighting skills. You still kept dropping your left shoulder and it leaves you vulnerable. I know that you're a capable fighter but I want you to be invincible. Deal?" he held out his hand. I noticed it was shaking slightly. I looked up into his eyes and saw something behind them. It was well-hidden but there was something there.

I grasped his hand and felt a jolt of electricity travel through me. His large hand enveloped mine. It was warm and soft, not like I anticipated it to be. I gulped and looked back up at him. The emotion in his eyes had dissipated and now all I saw was a touch of mischief and some twinkling happiness.  _I like that…_ "Deal."

**A/N: Check out Edward and Bella's clothes on my polyvore: tufano79. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Edward quickly removed his hand from mine and he picked up a set of keys. "Your dad wanted us to use his car. Something about it being bullet proof or something," Edward shrugged. "He's staying in today and finalizing arrangements for Billy's funeral."

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He gave me the keys, grumbling about his arm itching like a bitch and taking some more pain meds before going back upstairs," Edward said. "Where does Angie live?"

"Five minutes from here," I said, picking up my purse. "Ready?"

"Yep," he said as he picked up his cell phone, wallet and my dad's car keys. We went out to the car and Edward helped me into the passenger seat. Gracefully, he slid into the driver's seat and backed out of the garage. His car was parked outside. It looked all sorts of wrong in our driveway. Yes, it was a  _Mustang_  but dude, can't you afford a paint job? "Why are you scowling at my car, Bella?"

"That's a travesty, Edward. A '68 Mustang should not look that crappy," I said.

"I'm saving up to get it repainted," he said as he finished backing out of the driveway. "Where to?"

"Oh, head south and then take the first left. Angie's house is the last one on the block," I explained. Edward nodded and easily followed my instructions, parking in Angie's driveway. She saw my dad's car and skipped out of the house. She looked cute in a pair of pink skinny jeans, a pink halter and a khaki cropped motorcycle jacket. "Hey, girl. I like the outfit."

"Thanks," she said as she got into the backseat. "Who's this?"

"Oh, my new security guard," I said. "Edward, this is my best friend and cousin, Angie Cristifiori. Angie, this is Edward Masen."

"Nice to meet you," Edward said smoothly, giving Angie a smile.

"You, too," Angie said. "Why so early, Bella?"

"We've got to go to Vincenzo's to get Edward a suit. He's a pall bearer for Billy's funeral," I explained. I pressed a button and Betty, my dad's GPS fired up. "She'll give you directions, Eddie."

"It's Edward," he grumbled. "I hate the name Eddie. Brings back memories of…never mind. Just call me Edward, please?"

"Sure," I said, looking at him at his brusque explanation. Angie and I prattled on about our plan of attack as Edward drove us to Vincenzo's. He'd been outfitting my dad since he was a little boy. He was the best tailor in the city. I just prayed that he had something ready-made for Edward. We didn't have time to have something custom sewn. Forty-five minutes later, Edward parked in front of Vincenzo's store. I hopped out and strode through the door. Vincenzo was already at his sewing machine, cursing a blue streak. "Uncle Cenzo," I sang.

"Bella Bambina," he smiled as he got up. He kissed my cheeks before kissing my forehead. "You look more and more like your mama every day." His accent was rich and deep.

"Thank you, Uncle Cenzo," I said as I squeezed his cheeks. "Look, I have a huge favor to ask." I looked at Edward, who was standing anxiously by the door. I didn't want Uncle Cenzo to know that he was my bodyguard. "My boyfriend needs a suit. He's going to be a pall bearer for Billy Black's funeral…"

"Si, your father told me. I am making Billy a suit for his burial. Made of the finest Italian merino wool," he said conspiratorially.

"I'm sure that Billy would love it," I said, hugging him tightly. "Can you help him, too?"

"What's your boyfriend's name?"

"Edward," I answered.

"Edward, come. Let Uncle Cenzo see. My eyes are old and I can't see far. Close, no problem. Far, not so good," he grumbled. Edward walked toward Uncle Cenzo. "Turn, please." Edward shot me a look and he turned around. "I have a suit that may fit him. That's why I wanted to check his ass."

"Is it too big?" I quipped.

"No. Too small," Uncle Cenzo snorted. "But, that is an easy fix. Here, Edward. Put this on. There are several dress shirts in the dressing room." Uncle Cenzo found a charcoal gray suit with a subtle pinstripe. He handed it to Edward who looked a bit shell shocked. "Irishman?"

"Uncle Cenzo," I chided. "Aunt Toni is Irish, too. You have no room to talk, bucko."

"I just give you shit," he snickered. Edward walked out in the suit and it fit him perfectly. The sleeves were a little long but everything else was like it was made for him. "Do you like a cuff on the pant leg?"

"Not really," Edward said as he looked at his feet. Cenzo found some dress shoes and shoved them on Edward. He made some marks on the fabric by his feet. He also made note of the sleeves.

"You need more than one suit," Uncle Cenzo said, tutting quietly. "Try this one on, too. Wear the gray for the wake and black for the funeral." He handed Edward a black suit. "Go, shoo!" Edward chuckled and darted back into the dressing room.

"What do you think, Angie?"

"I think your bodyguard is a hottie and half," she giggled quietly. I gave her a sharp look. She sobered quickly. "But, he's all yours."

"I was talking about the suits, though," I said as I stood next to her.

"I liked the charcoal one. However, the black one is probably going to be sexy on him," Angie whispered. As she said that, Edward walked out and fuck me sideways, he looked absolutely sinful.

"This one fits better," Uncle Cenzo muttered to himself. "Still no cuff?"

"No cuff," Edward said as he ran his hands down his stomach. "Wow. That doesn't look like me."

I walked over to him and adjusted his shoulders of the coat before putting my chin on his shoulder. "I think you look hot," I purred. "Like the club." He rolled his eyes and gave me a smirk in the mirror. "We'll take them both, Uncle Cenzo. Plus shirts that go with both suits."

"Ties, too?" Uncle Cenzo asked.

"No. I want to pick out the ties for my handsome man," I grinned, taking Edward's hand. He jumped when my fingers threaded with his. "When can they be ready?"

"Come back at five, Bella Bambina," Uncle Cenzo said.

"Thanks, Uncle Cenzo," I grinned, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, sir," Edward said stiffly, releasing his hand from mine.

"None of this, sir, shit," Uncle Cenzo admonished. He took Edward's face and kissed him on the cheek. "You family now." He smacked Edward's cheeks lightly before pushing him into the dressing room. "Come back when you get married. I design his tuxedo for your wedding."

**A/N: A little longer than usual. (But still much shorter than my usual chapters.) Pictures of Uncle Cenzo, his shop and the suits that Edward got are on my blog. Link is in my profile. Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some…**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

[HTML](new)

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

We left Uncle Cenzo's tailor shop. Edward was very quiet. There was a fire in his eyes and I could tell it wasn't the good kind. He was stewing over something. "Let's get breakfast," Angie said. "I'm hungry. I don't like to eat so early."

"Geraldine's Counter sound good to you?" I asked.

"Yes! I am dying for their strawberry French toast," she moaned.

"Do you know where that's at?" I questioned Edward.

"Yep," he said curtly. Turning on the indicator, he got onto the highway. Angie poked my arm, giving me a shocked expression. I shrugged and plugged in my iPod. May as well mask the tense atmosphere with music, yeah? He parked the car and we went into the breakfast hang out. Angie grabbed a table while I went to the bathroom. Edward followed me.

"You're not going in the ladies room, are you?" I giggled.

"No." He leaned against the wall with his arms across his chest.

"What's your deal, Edward? You were find up until Uncle Cenzo's shop," I said.

"Why did you say that we were dating, Bella? I'm your bodyguard. I don't want to mislead anyone into thinking that we're something else," he said, his jade eyes narrowing at me.

"Uncle Cenzo is a close friend of the family and doesn't understand the need for protection," I shrugged. "Besides, I think he also works for Aro Volturi, making his suits, too. If he asks questions about our family, you won't be associated as being a bodyguard, but as my boyfriend. It would be a ruse and confuse the shit out of Aro."

"Fine. For Vincenzo, we'll maintain that front. But, I'd prefer if you don't touch me unless absolutely necessary," he said, his eyes sparkling with anger.

"Why?"

"Just don't touch me. Just like you don't call me Eddie," he spat. He panted heavily, pinching his nose. "Look, go to the bathroom so we can get through this shopping spree, okay?"

"Okay," I said as I slipped into the women's room. I took care of business, washing my hands and walking back to the table. Angie was chatting with Edward, presumably flirting with him. He politely nodded but it was clear that he wasn't comfortable with her advances. "Did you order yet?"

"Just coffee. The server will be back in a little bit," Angie answered. "I was just chatting with Edward. Did you know he was from Chicago?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I moved out here when I was eighteen to get a fresh start," he murmured. "I didn't have a very good childhood. So, moving across the country made sense."

"How old are you now?" Angie asked.

"Twenty-six. I'll be twenty-seven in a month," he blushed as he sipped his coffee.

"When? We can throw you a party," Angie giggled.

"It's not necessary. I'm not a big birthday guy. It's just another day," he said, his eyes widening.

"Please, what day?" Angie wheedled.

"Just tell her. She won't shut up if you don't," I smirked.

"Fine. June twentieth," he grumbled. "But no parties, Angie."

"Got it," she grinned.

We ordered our breakfast and chatted about random shit. Well, Angie and I talked. Edward just sat there quietly, barely eating his meal. Something was really bothering him. I think. Who am I to say? I barely know the guy. However, dream Edward is quite the amazing lover with all of the swagger and confidence of some of the biggest assholes in the country, but with a heart of gold.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Edward brooding and Angie and I doing our thing. We both found some very sedate and demure dresses for Billy's wake and funeral. After we found our dresses, I walked to the men's section of the store, grabbing a sales clerk. He looked at Edward, grinning eagerly. I explained that I wanted an entire wardrobe for him but without having him try it on. The clerk squealed gleefully and ran around the men's section, picking up various shirts, jeans, dress pants and other accessories. I bought all of it, sight on seen, signing my name on the credit slip for Edward's new wardrobe.

It was bagged and I carried all of the clothes toward Angie and Edward. Angie was texting on her phone while Edward was looking imposing. He made it look easy. His broad shoulders, sullen glare and tense body, he definitely was imposing. "Last stop," I chirped. "Haircut."

"I just got my haircut," Angie said, looking at me like I was an idiot.

"I know, dork. I'm talking about this one," I said, waving my hand in front of Edward's face.

"What? Oh, no. My hair's fine," Edward grumbled.

"You look like a hippie. Besides, we made a deal," I admonished, glaring at him. His jade eyes narrowed and he huffed out a breath. I took that as a victory and led him to my salon of choice. Since I was there every week or so to get my pussy waxed, I kind of got preferential treatment. The girl led Edward back to get his hair chopped while Angie and I enjoyed complimentary pedicures. An hour later, Edward was done and oh Mylanta did he look fucking hot! His hair, now expertly cut, stuck up every which way but with a purpose. His unique color was highlighted with the cut. His jaw looked more angular and his nose was nothing short of perfection.

"Are you going to tap that?" Angie giggled in my ear.

 _I want to,_  I thought mentally. "We'll see," I answered cryptically.

**A/N: Edward's makeover is on my blog. Link in my profile. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

We finished our marathon shopping spree and drove back to Vincenzo's. I paid for the suits, shirts and a handful of ties, much to Edward's chagrin. Angie tried to get me to go some club tonight but Edward's pursed lips indicated that her pleas would not be answered. If they were answered, it would be in the negative.  _Damn it._ She pouted as we dropped her off but I reminded her of her new clothes in the trunk of Daddy's Mercedes. That perked up Angie and she skipped into her house, her bags swinging wildly.

"That was fun," I said as I clapped my hands.

Edward gave me a look of disbelief. "That's more shopping than I've ever done, in my entire life."

"Welcome to my world," I giggled. He sighed and drove us back to my house. The car was parked and we went inside. I strode past Edward with the bags and went directly into his room.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked as he watched me unload the bags. "What is this?"

"Your wardrobe," I said as I hung up t-shirts, folded jeans and filled his meager closet. "You said I could get you a week's worth of clothes."

"This is far more than a week, Bella," he chided, indicating to the bags that covered his queen-sized bed. "Plus the suits? It's too much."

I waved him off as I continued filling his closet. Forty-five minutes later, his closet was organized and filled with designer label clothing, two chic suits and five pairs of shoes. I'd definitely want him to have more suits if we're going clubbing, but the two he has will work nicely for now. "So, when do you want to start working on those fighting lessons?" I asked when I finished. I knew he hadn't left since I could feel his gaze on my body while I worked. I held up my hands, pretending to box the air.

He chuckled before sobering his expression on his face. "We'll start tomorrow," he replied. "In the morning."

"Great!" I beamed, but it quickly faded. "I should have picked up some more workout clothes. More reason to go shopping again!"

Edward rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen where our chef was preparing dinner. It smelled like steak, mashed potatoes and asparagus.  _Yummy!_  Emmett and Charlie were in the dining room, talking in quiet but anxious tones. I sat down in the dining room, grinning at my father and my cousin. "We're good for the next couple of days with Edward," I beamed.

"Excellent," Charlie replied. "We've got Billy's wake and funeral figured out. Visitation will be happening tomorrow from three until nine. The service is the day after at ten at St. Raymond's."

"Do you think that Aro will show up?" Edward asked, sitting next to Emmett.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Charlie growled. "He probably wants to see his handiwork. Emmett, Edward, make sure that all of the guys are carrying concealed weapons. You too, baby girl. Use your new thigh holster."

"It's important that we stay with you," Emmett said, looking at Charlie. "The only time we'll be separated is when we're handling our pall bearer duties. Seth will be with Bella during that and Jared, Angie's father, is going to stay with Charlie."

"Is there going to be a banquet or whatever after the service?" Edward asked.

"There is. I've rented out Il Terrazzo Carmine in downtown Seattle," Charlie replied. "Aro wouldn't be stupid enough to try and put a hit on me at a restaurant in front of my entire family, but still, keep your eyes open." The chef delivered our meals. "Thank you, Carmen. This looks delicious."

"You need to build up your strength, Charlie," she said, winking at him. "And you've got two strapping men here. You need your beef. Buon appetito!"

"What about me?" I asked, plastering on a fake pout.

"You eat salad," Carmen teased, kissing my head. She put a plate in front of me with a steak like everyone else. Dinner was delicious. Carmen was an amazing cook. Her husband, Eleazar, handled the care of the home: basic upkeep, gardening and landscaping. Their daughter, Katerina, was our housekeeper and kept the main areas of the house clean. Our personal rooms were our own responsibility. Much to my dismay.

I hate cleaning.

**A/N: No pictures with this one, folks. But other pictures from previous chapters are on my blog. Link is in my profile. Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

After another night of solitary sexy times, I woke up early for my first workout with Edward. Billy's wake wasn't until three, so we had time. I dressed in some workout gear before going downstairs to the gym. Edward was already down there, setting up some mats in the center of the gym. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting black shorts and a tight white Under Armour t-shirt. It was very apparent that Edward took immaculate care of his body.

"Morning," I chirped as I sat down on one of the weight machines.

"Good morning," he said quietly, glancing over his shoulder at me. "You might want to stretch out."

"Care to help?" I asked, smirking seductively.

"Bella," he chided. "You can stretch out on your own."

"Fine," I pouted as I plopped down on the floor. I spread my legs, stretching out my muscles. I was quite bendy, folding myself in half easily. Moaning, I reached for the opposite leg before touching my forehead to my shin. I continued stretching, making my sex noises, purposefully. I watched as Edward grew more and more tense. "Perhaps you should stretch out, Edward," I teased.

He shot me a look. "I'm perfectly fine. Up!" he barked. I grumbled as I got up. Edward took my hand, quickly wrapping it with tape to prevent damage to my knuckles. He repeated the action on my other hand. He barely touched my skin. "Okay, I'm going to get the pads and I want you to show me what you got."

"Just hands or everything?" I asked.

"What have you trained in?"

"Judo, karate, kickboxing and traditional boxing," I answered. "My daddy wanted to make sure that I can protect myself."

"Alright then. Let me tape up and then we can spar," he smirked, picking up the tape and covering his knuckles. "Now, I'm not going to hit, just defend. I do not want you to hold back. I want to see what you can do." He held up his right hand. I pounded his fist and held up my own hands. "Ready?"

I bounced on my toes. "Ready," I growled.

"Go!" he yelled. I went at him, fists and feet blazing. He deftly blocked each one of my strikes, moving quickly and expertly. He was good. Very good. Obviously better than me. "Stop dropping your left shoulder," he hissed.

"I'm not dropping my shoulder," I screamed, punching him in the kidney.

To prove a point, his hand wrapped around my right wrist, spinning to his body with his arm around my neck, on my left side. My left arm was pinned behind me. "Yes, you are," he said against my hair. "I shouldn't have been able to do this if you weren't dropping your shoulder." His grip was tight, holding me against his warm body. "Get out of it. Don't worry about hurting me. Prove to me that you can get out of a hold like this."

I squirmed, not able to do much. I dropped my weight, making myself as heavy as possible. Edward's grip faltered and my left arm got loose. I elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted. I spun away, sweeping his legs out from underneath him and straddled his waist, my hands around his neck. "Good," he panted. "But could be better."

"Ugh!" I growled, rolling off him. "I'm a fucking black belt, Edward. I've brought down guys bigger than you."

"Those guys are trained in the martial arts. Most men who attack you, will not be," Edward explained, sitting up. "They're goons with no training and will look for vulnerabilities. Protect your face and your gut."

"Didn't I do anything right?" I spat, glaring at him. "I got out."

"You did a lot right, Bella. Making yourself deadweight and elbowing me was excellent. However, I would have suggested stepping on my instep to get free. I'd also focus on the groin. I'd be in a world of pain if you kneed me in the balls, Bella. Even the strongest guy can't handle that," he chuckled. "Come on, we can work on those vulnerable points in a guy."

"What if my attacker is a woman?" I asked.

"What would make you hurt the most?" he replied, getting up and offering a hand to help me.

"My tits when I've got my period," I snorted. Edward shot me a glare. "I don't know."

"It may sound stupid but have you ever seen the movie,  _Miss Congeniality?_ "

"Fuck me," I groaned. "You're quoting a chick flick."

"The information is right, Bella. SING. Solar plexus…" He put my hand on his chest. "Instep." He kicked my foot lightly on my instep. "Nose." With the same hand, he brought it up to his nose. "Always use the heel of your hand and punch up and in. It'll force the nose into the brain and cause a hell of a nose bleed." He looked down at his shorts. "And groin, but I won't put your hand there." He blushed with that.

"Yet," I smirked before I walked away.

**A/N: Who wants to spar with FBI/Mafiaward? *Raises hand* Me! Me! I'd love to ogle his goodies and put my hand…Anyhow, Bella and Edward's outfits for working out are on my polyvore: tufano79. No real pictures in this one but check out the pictures from the other chapters on my blog. Link in my profile. Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some.**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

I took my time getting ready for Billy's wake. I wanted to be respectful for the man who gave his life for my father. My hair was blown straight and my makeup was sedate. I dressed in a black pencil skirt and a gray blouse. I also put on my mother's cross, fingering the diamonds gingerly. "I miss you, Momma. Love you," I whispered before kissing the cross. I finished by putting on a pair of black patent leather heels and grabbing my black clutch with my gun inside.

In the living room, I saw my father, Emmett and Edward. They all looked dashing in their suits. Emmett and Edward were both in charcoal gray. Emmett had on a deep plum tie while Edward chose a black tie. Daddy was in a black suit with his arm strapped to his chest. Emmett was trying to tie my father's tie but failing miserably. "Let me," I said as I swiped my father's blue tie from my cousin.

"I can get it to the last point but when I put it over his head it all falls too hell," Emmett grumbled. Deftly, I fixed my father's tie and slipped it over his head. Gingerly, I tightened it before smoothing it under his wounded arm. "How can you do that?"

"I'm the shit," I smirked. "You okay, Daddy?"

"I'm fine, baby girl," he replied, kissing my forehead. "You look beautiful…so much like your mother."

"That's what Uncle Cenzo said yesterday," I said, cuddling into his embrace.

"Better you look like her than me," he chuckled. "The limo's here. Is everyone armed?"

Edward and Emmett unbuttoned their suit jackets and revealed their guns. I patted my bag. My skirt was too tight to wear my thigh holster. "You armed, Charlie?" Edward asked, arching a brow. Daddy reached behind his back and took out his small pistol. Edward pursed his lips but nodded. I picked up a gray pashmina, wrapping it around my shoulders. We all got into the limo, which was being driven by Seth. Stoically, we sat in silence until we reached the funeral home. I held my father's hand the entire way. He gave me a warm, watery smile before he kissed my knuckles.

At the funeral home, we got out and went inside. The wake had just started and it was already standing room only. Most of the people in the visitation hall were a part of my father's crew, their families and children. When they saw us walk in, the line cleared and we had a clear path to Billy's casket. Daddy squeezed my hand as we got closer to the casket.

Billy, who was usually larger than life, looked broken, small and gray. His tanned skin had taken a leathery texture after embalming. His shiny black hair was dull and plastered to his head, unlike its usual unkempt style. It was Billy in the casket but it sure as hell didn't look like him. I missed his booming voice, beaming smile and constant teasing. He used to call me 'Stumblina' since I was so clumsy growing up. I'll never hear him say that again.

I knelt on the stiff leather kneeler with my father. We quickly crossed ourselves. I sent a prayer to Billy. I also said a prayer for Jacob and his sisters. I hated that they had lost their father. They lost their dad because he was saving mine. Tears fell onto my cheeks as the brevity of the situation hit me. Charlie kissed my temple and helped me up. I wiped my cheeks, stumbling towards Jacob, Rebecca and Rachel, who were standing off to the side of the casket.

Jacob was physically being held up by his sisters. His skin was ashen and his face was covered in stubble. What shocked me was his glazed over expression and bloodshot eyes. Jacob was high at his father's funeral. Charlie noticed this, too. "Son, I know you're struggling, but…"

"I'm not your son," Jacob snarled at my father. "It's because of you that he's gone!" Jacob reared back and hit my dad in the face. Edward caught him easily. Charlie looked shocked but resigned. Emmett took Jacob's arm and led him out of the room.

"We're so sorry, Mr. del Cigno," Rachel, Jacob's oldest sister, muttered. "He's taking this really hard, obviously. Having him die in his arms was torture for Jacob. He doesn't really blame you."

"No, he has every right to blame me," Charlie said wearily. "So do you, Rachel. I am sorry for the loss of your father. He was a wonderful man and I'll miss him greatly. He was more than a bodyguard. He was my friend. Probably my best friend."

"He thought very highly of you, too, Mr. del Cigno," Rebecca said, rubbing my father's good arm.

"If there's anything that you or your family needs, don't hesitate to ask for it," Charlie said as he hugged and kissed both sisters. They nodded. I hugged them, apologizing for their loss. However, the mere thought that Billy's death was supposed to be my father's was lingering too close to the forefront of my mind.

I had to get out of here. I needed a good cry and I did not want to fall apart in front of my father. Edward helped my father to a couch located in the back of the room. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said, barely keeping the waver out of my voice.

"Go with her, Edward," Charlie insisted.

"Daddy, it's the ladies room," I said. "Besides, you need protection. Emmett's taking care of Jacob."

"Seth is here. I'll be fine," he said. Seth sat down next to my father, nodding. I sighed and turned on my heel, walking to the rear of the funeral parlor. Tears were brimming in my eyes and my heart was stammering. I couldn't breathe and I leaned against the wall.

"Bella, you've got to breathe," Edward said as he crouched in front of me. I couldn't. I just couldn't. The fear was crippling. The sadness washed over me and the last thing I remembered before blacking out was Edward's worried eyes.

**A/N: Kind of cliffie…Pictures of the limo and flowers for Billy's service are on my blog. Link on my profile. Bella's outfits are on my polyvore: tufano79. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Thirty**

“Bella, wake up,” I faintly heard. “Please, Little One. Open your eyes for me.” I blinked a few times and looked around. I was pressed up against something hard and warm but still soft. I blinked my eyes again, checking out my surroundings. It looked like I was in an empty room in the funeral home. Two arms held me closer and I fluttered an eyes some more, trying to clear my head. Edward’s face came into focus and he looked very, very worried. “You okay?”

“Um, I think so?” I glanced around the room. I also took note of where I was: in Edward’s lap, leaning against his chest. “Where are we?”

“The parlor across the hall from Billy’s,” Edward explained. “You fainted and I scooped you up, bringing us in here. It was empty and quiet.”

“Thanks,” I said as I tried to sit up.

“Relax, Bella,” he murmured.

“You’ve got to be uncomfortable,” I muttered. “You don’t like to be touched or something.”

“I don’t like being touched but you’re woozy. I don’t want you falling. Just…stay, okay?” he said as he tightening his hold on my body.

“Are you going to tell me why you don’t like being touched?” I asked, playing with a button on his dress shirt. He stiffened. “Sorry, never mind.”

“No, you have a right to know,” he said quietly. “If we’re going to be working together, I want to make sure that you feel comfortable that you can share things with me. That communication should go both ways.” He closed his eyes and gulped. “Just keep this between us.”

“I’d never betray your confidence, Edward,” I said, looking up at him.

He moved me so I was sitting next to him. I hated being out of his arms but obviously this was something painful. He rubbed his left wrist, looking down at the ugly carpeting beneath our feet. “I’ve told you before that my childhood wasn’t very good. That was putting it mildly. My dad was a drunk and a drug addict. My mom was his doormat. I was his punching bag. My earliest memories of my parents were of him beating the ever-loving shit out of her and raping her. When she was too broken to beat up, he’d turn on me. From the age of four until I was thirteen, I was beat up by my father on nearly a daily basis.”

He rubbed his wrist harder and let out a shaky breath. “On my thirteenth birthday, I had had enough. He had just finished with my mother and it was bad. She was barely breathing. I had picked up a knife while he was attacking her. When started in on me, I took it, like usual. But, something clicked and I snapped. I whipped out the knife and using strength that I never knew I had, I pushed my father from me and I stabbed him. I stabbed him over a hundred times. A neighbor who had heard the struggle called it in and the police came. They told me that my father was dead and my mom was on the cusp of death. I ran to her, hugging her desperately.” A stray tear fell out of his eyes as he clenched his fist. “Her last words to me were ‘I love you, my angel,’ and then she died.”

He looked at me, his eyes showing the full extent of his pain. “The only touch I ever knew was pain,” he whispered. “My mom couldn’t hug me because she was always in pain and agony because of him. My father just beat the crap out of us.”

“Were you charged?” I asked. “Charged with his murder?”

“No. It was self-defense,” he chuckled darkly. His eyes deadened and he growled. “I should have done it sooner.” He breathed deeply and went back to rubbing his wrist. “That’s why I don’t like to be touched. The only touch I can handle is pain.”

“That explains the tattoos,” I said. He nodded. “Why are you rubbing your wrist?”

“The man that took me in when I was placed in foster care told me that I was forgiven for ridding the world of that monster and whenever I need reminding, I rub my tattoo there,” he said, displaying some masculine script saying ‘Forgiven.’

“I’m sorry about your dad and your mom,” I whispered. “I can’t even imagine…”

“Me neither, and I lived it,” he said, shooting me a glance.

“Was he the one who called you ‘Eddie’?”

“Yeah. To differentiate between the two of us. He was also named Edward,” he snarled. His hands clenched into rigid claws. “I hate that I was named after that monster. Sometimes, I feel like I’m just like him…this life…”

“You’re not,” I said as I took his hand. Quickly, I released it. “Sorry. I’ll try…I won’t touch you.”

“It’s different with you, Bella,” he mumbled. He gently took my hand, threading our fingers together. “I don’t feel panicky when you touch me. What does that mean?”

I was about to answer when Emmett poked his head inside. “All hands on deck, kids. Volturi’s here.”

**A/N: *Bites lip* Now, we’re making some headway, kids! But still a slow burn. No pictures with this one but check out pictures from previous chapters (on my blog…link in my profile). We’re switching POV to Edward starting next chapter. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**-Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**EPOV**

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Bella said. She was close to losing it. Seeing Billy in the casket obviously rattled her.

"Go with her, Edward," Charlie insisted.  _Planning on it, boss_.

"Daddy, it's the ladies room," she complained. "Besides, you need protection. Emmett's taking care of Jacob."

"Seth is here. I'll be fine," he said. Seth walked in and he gave me a smile. Then, he sat down next to Charlie, his eyes furtively looking around the room.

Bella sighed, walking to the rear of the funeral parlor. Her steps were uneven and her breaths were coming in irregular pants. She caught her hand on the wall and started hyperventilating. "Bella, you've got to breathe," I whispered as I crouched in front of her. Her brown eyes were panicked, terrified and pleading. Tears were falling down her cheeks. With a gasp, her eyes rolled and she slumped. I caught her, sweeping her in my arms. Kicking the door open of the parlor adjacent to Billy's, I was grateful it was empty. I carried her slight, unconscious form in my arms to a floral couch. I sat down, holding her in my arms, cradling her against my chest.

Gingerly, I ran my fingers down her flushed, damp cheek. She looked so small and sad. So unlike the spunky girl from this morning who challenged with her comment about putting her hand on my groin. I stared at her longer than I should have. I felt like some creeper.

_She's a job. She's…you…it's not possible._

_Stop thinking that way._

_Yes, she's beautiful and feisty, but…she's a part of the del Cigno Syndicate. You're there to put her father behind bars._

I urged her to wake up. She groaned and cuddle closer to my chest.  _Fuck, that feels good._ I begged her. I even called her 'Little One.'  _Yeah, you're soooooooooooooo not attached, Cullen. Smooth._  Eventually, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me. The sadness in her eyes killed me. It was a sadness that I understood a little too well.

_Note to self. Talk to her about it. She needs to talk about it. If not, this is going to eat away at her psyche._

_You don't want her to have an issue like you do with touching, right?_

She noticed it. Bella, in her infinite wisdom, noticed the touching thing. Then, I fucking hugged her. It felt so nice, holding her tiny, womanly body against mine. Thank God, my cock didn't choose this moment to roar to life.  _Talk about awkward…_

Then, I did something I never did. I told her how I killed my father. The entire bloody story. Not even Carlisle or Esme know. They just know that I killed Edward Masen Sr. in self-defense. They didn't know that I stabbed him over a hundred times, screaming that I hated him. They didn't know that I hugged my mother until she breathed her final breath, saying that she loved me and that I was her angel.

Fucking broken angel.

Then, THEN, I spilled the beans on how her touch doesn't make me feel panicky or anxious. And I held her hand. Again, fucking felt amazing. Her tiny hand was engulfed by mine. It was soft, warm and her finger nails were painted the most alluring shade of red. I never wanted to let her hand go. Ever.

_Yep. Zero attachment._

_You realized you're screwed, right? Sigh…_

Unfortunately, Emmett had to go and ruin it. "All hands on deck, kids. Volturi's here."

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

"What should we do?" Bella asked. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was becoming erratic again.

"We go out there and greet him," I said, untwining our hands. "He won't try anything here. He'd be a fucking moron if he did."

She gulped and nodded. Blushing, she turned to me. "Should he be made aware of your position as my bodyguard or should we keep up with the ruse of you being my boyfriend?"

_I'd rather it not be a ruse…_

_Where in the bloody hell did that come from?_

**A/N: No pictures but check out my blog for pictures from previous chapters. Link is in my profile. Additionally, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Reviews are better than holding hands with broken FBI/Mafiaward.**


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"We'll play it by ear, Bella," I said. "Come on. Let's go and meet with Aro."

"God, I hate him," Bella hissed. "He's such a douchebag. Why is he even here? He's the one who called the hit."

"He's probably getting some sick perverse pleasure on seeing this. He also probably wants to see who is still alive in your father's organization that he still needs to take out. Your dad, Emmett, you…you're all targets. It's more important now that you have around the clock protection," I said quietly.

"Can I punch him?" Bella asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, you can't punch him," I said, guiding Bella out of the adjacent funeral parlor. We walked back to where Charlie was sitting with Seth and Emmett. Jacob was back in the front with his sisters. He looked marginally better than before, but still had the appearance of being higher than a kite.

Bella sat down next to her father, taking his hand and leaning her head on his good shoulder. He kissed her forehead, murmuring against her skin. I stood just behind Bella, next to Emmett. "Is bambina okay?" he asked quietly.

"She is," I replied.

Emmett gave me a quick look and he smiled. "You like her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said curtly.  _Yes, you do like her, but you can't act on it._

"You lie," Emmett snickered. "Edward, my cousin is a handful but she's got a good heart."

"I can hear you," Bella snapped playfully, giving Emmett a teasing glare.

"Good. You're supposed to," Emmett chuckled, ruffling her hair. Bella growled, smacking his hands away.

"Hush, both of you. Aro's on his way," Charlie groused. We sobered up. Aro was a short man with big, bushy brown hair. His eyes were calculating and looked inherently evil. When he smiled, it was terrifying, honestly. He was smiling as he walked toward us. His wife was tall and statuesque. She looked bored and disinterested, but was dressed immaculately with huge diamonds adorning her fingers, ears and around her neck. Linked to Aro was a petite, brunette girl who looked to be as old as Bella. She looked sweet and innocent in her face but her outfit was anything but. She had more skin exposed than covered. Looking at Bella and this girl, there was no comparison.

Bella was gorgeous, perfection and sexy wrapped in one tiny, feisty package.

Aro's daughter was, for lack of a better term, a skank.

Hulking behind Aro and his family were two men that were physically imposing. One was shorter with long, shaggy brown hair and shifty black eyes. He was muscular and looked lethal. The other one was a full head and a half taller than the first guy. His lighter brown hair was cropped closed to his head and his hazel eyes were shrewd, sharp and like Aro's, evil.

"Charlie," Aro said in a high-pitched, nasally voice. "It's such a pleasure."

Charlie stood up and held out his hand. Aro grasped it, pulling Charlie into his arms. They hugged each other stiffly, kissing each other's cheeks. "You, as well," Charlie said formerly. "We're so glad that you could make it to the wake for Billy."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Aro said, smiling slyly. He turned to his family. "You remember my wife, Sulpicia and daughter, Renata, don't you?"

"Of course," Charlie said, kissing both women. "Thank you for being here."

Sulpicia smiled. I think. She had so much plastic surgery done that I couldn't really tell what her expression was. Renata looked at me, licking her lips hungrily. She, not too subtly, tugged down her top to reveal more of her cleavage and pushed up her skirt, bringing it dangerously close to the apex of her thighs. Really, she is a skank.

"Is this little Isabella?" Aro asked as he gestured to Bella. She stood up and gave Aro a genuine grin. "My, you've grown. You look almost exactly like your mother. God rest dear Renee's soul. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Aro," she replied politely. "And you?"

"I'm excellent. My family is happy and healthy and I get to see my dear friend, Charlie,"Aro smirked. "Who are the rest of the people with you, Charlie?"

"Oh, yes. You remember Emmett McCarty? John's son," Charlie said deliberately. Emmett grinned and shook Aro's hand. "Seth Clearwater, he's our driver and works in security." Charlie looked at me and gave me a surreptitious grin. "Finally, Edward Masen. He's Bella's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Renata whined.

"Yes, boyfriend," Bella beamed. I snaked my arm around her waist and kissed her head.  _Way to throw us under the bus, Charlie, but what a way to go._

**A/N: Pictures of Aro and his family are on my blog. Link is in my profile. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79.**


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Renata scowled at Bella before sidling up to the shorter guy in Aro's crew. "This is  _my_  boyfriend, Demetri," she scoffed.

"I'm not your boyfriend," Demetri growled, removing Renata's hands from his body. "I'm your fucking bodyguard."

"Demetri," Aro barked, glaring at him.

Bella giggled silently next to me. I bit my lip to hold back my own laughter.  _Dissension among the ranks._ Demetri narrowed his eyes and tugged Renata to his side. Renata squealed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Are you attending the funeral, Aro?" Charlie asked conversationally.

"I wouldn't miss it," Aro replied, giving Bella an appraising look. I tightened my hold around Bella's waist. "You two look comfy. How long have you been dating?"

"We just started dating," I answered. "We met at Verdant about a month ago and well, we hit it off. Right, Little One?"

"Yeah," she beamed, looking up at me. I kissed her forehead sweetly. "I couldn't be happier."

Aro snorted before taking Sulpicia's arm. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow," he said coldly. Demetri was dragged away by Renata. He looked like he'd rather have an enema than have Aro's slutty daughter hang all over him. His friend glared at us as he followed them. Once they were gone, we all relaxed.

"Do you think he suspected anything?" Emmett asked.

"What would he suspect?" Charlie asked. "He couldn't do anything. He was just being a sick bastard coming here."

"How's Jacob?" Bella asked, sitting down next to her father. She scooted over and gently tugged in my suit jacket. I sat down next to her. I wasn't sure how to act around her. Yes, her father outed us as 'dating' to Aro Volturi but do we still maintain that front?

"He's a mess, bambina," Emmett frowned. Bella reached for my hand, lacing our fingers together.  _Guess that answers the question._ "He's been on a two day bender. Rachel and Rebecca had to physically wash him and force him to the funeral home. They're worried about him doing something stupid, like kill himself or kill Charlie."

"That won't happen," Seth said quietly. "I love Jacob like a brother, but no one will get close to Charlie."

"What has he taken?" Bella asked, her brow furrowing.

"Mixing alcohol and pills. Some coke, too," Emmett muttered. "He hasn't eaten since the meeting with Cacciatore and yeah, he's fucked up."

"Are you going to punish him for hitting you?" Bella snapped, her temper flaring. "I get that he's hurting but he shouldn't have hit you."

"Yes, he should have. Billy jumped in front of the bullet that was meant for me, baby girl," Charlie whispered, brushing Bella's hair from her neck. "I should be in that box. Not Billy."

"But you're not. Edward and Emmett got you out of there," Bella said as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck. "I hate that Billy sacrificed himself but I get to keep you."

"You do, baby girl," he smiled. "I love you, Isabella. You are the light in my life. I hope you know that." She giggled, snuggling into his side.

We stayed at the wake until the funeral director ushered us out. She spoke with Charlie, Rebecca and Rachel about the plan for the following day. Everyone was arriving at nine in the morning, processing to the church at ten and a gravesite ceremony afterward.

We all clambered into the limo. Unlike the drive to the funeral parlor, Emmett was seated next to Charlie while Bella was next to me. She was shivering, wearing only a light t-shirt and a thin scarf thing. "Here," I whispered, giving her my suit coat.

"Thank you," she mumbled sleepily. "Very boyfriend-like."

"I try," I deadpanned, grinning crookedly. She giggled, putting her head on my shoulder. Within a few moments, she was dead to the world. I looked over at Charlie. He was smiling wistfully at us. Emmett, the moron he was, gave me a thumbs up, grinning like a buffoon. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window of the limo, trying to ignore the woman using my shoulder as a pillow.

However, her perfume was wafting over me. Her hair was tickling my neck and she cuddled against me, whimpering quietly. It was hard to ignore her.

All too soon, we arrived at Charlie's home. Emmett helped Charlie out of the car and I was still inside of the limo, trying to figure out how to wake up Bella. The bigger dilemma was that I didn't want to. I wanted pick up her tiny body, hold her against my chest and carry her to my bed.

_And fuck her senseless, but let's not go there now, Cullen._

"Hmmmm, Edward," she moaned, wrapping her arms around my waist. Her head moved to my chest, settling above my frantically beating heart. "Il mio prottetore, mio tesoro, mio angelo…"

_My protector, my treasure, my angel…_

_Dear God, how am I supposed to stay away?_

**A/N: No pics with this one…though I do have a few thank yous. Thanks to Edwardsouthern Bella, Allison and Julie from my Facebook Group for their assistance in picking a 'nickname' for FBI/Mafiaward. One of those sleep utterings will be his nickname. Want to help out or get extra teasers, check out my group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. You can also find me on twitter, too: tufano79.**


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

I didn't sleep at all. I stared at the ceiling, praying for answers. After Bella mumbled in Italian, she dipped further and her cheek was on my thigh. However, the movement woke her up and she apologized for draping herself over me. Quickly, she got out of the limo, muttering a cursory goodnight. I sat in the limo, trying to make heads or tails of what just happened.

So, like a zombie, I went into my room, jerked off in the shower and crawled into bed. Where I lay now. Staring at the ceiling.

Not all that interesting, let me tell you.

I sighed and desperately wanted to call Carlisle. I was in over my head with this job. I was developing feelings for Bella, not to mention gaining a deep respect for Charlie and Emmett. Not good for an undercover operative. I was getting too close and I should be pulled out.

 _Il mio protettore, mio tesoro, mio angelo…_ Those words reverberated in my mind. Bella trusted me. Well, her subconscious trusted me. In a way, I trusted her, too. I wouldn't have told her about my parents if I hadn't. Protector, treasure, angel…I will protect Bella. She's what makes this all worthwhile. I will treasure her, even if it's as friends. And if anyone is an angel, it's her.

Before I succumbed to exhaustion, I vowed to myself that I'd stay in this op. I'd stay for Bella. I'd stay for Charlie. I'd stay because Charlie isn't my target. Not anymore. I alluded to it in my conversation with Carlisle, but Aro is the bigger threat. He's sick, twisted, and sadistic. Yes, Charlie does illegal activities, but I never seen him actually do anything illegal. The closest I saw was at the drop with Cacciatore. He may arrange it but he purposefully refuses to put his hands into the mess. His minions do that.

The biggest reason to stay in this op was Bella. Out of everyone in the del Cigno Syndicate, she had the most to lose. She was working on being a better person: going to college, loving her family and being a loyal friend. She was never involved with the nefarious doings of her father. Yes, she was a brat, spoiled within an inch of her life, but she was also generous, loving and loyal. Her generosity knows no bounds. My closet and my hair are examples of that. She's loving and her relationship with her father is a testament to her loving nature. Her loyalty is apparent with her relationship with Emmett, Angie and the members of Charlie's crew. I also pray that she doesn't betray my confidence.

When I woke up the following morning (after an hour of sleep), I showered again and dressed in the black suit that Uncle Cenzo made for me. I was tying my tie when I heard a quiet knock on my door. "It's open," I called.

Charlie poked his head in and gave me a smile. "I see you're up and wearing one of Vincenzo's masterpieces."

"Damn fine suits, sir," I smirked as I finished tying my black and gray paisley tie.

"Look, Edward, I want to talk to you about Bella," Charlie began, his brows knitted together and his hands tented in front of him.

"Sir, I'm sorry…"

"First off, stop with this sir shit," he chuckled. I nodded. "Secondly, I want this for her. Edward, I'm getting to a point in my life that things aren't always going to be as they are. I have this weird feeling that something big is going to happen and I want to make sure that Bella's cared for. It's obvious she likes you a lot. I also get the feeling that you may feel the same way."

"I care for her a lot, Charlie, but if I'm supposed to protect her, it will be hard to maintain that professional distance if we're involved," I argued.

"You think too much, Edward. Very cerebral." He knocked my head with his knuckles. "I also know that if you love the person you're protecting, you'll fight harder to keep them safe. Now, despite your history, I can see that you are a good man. An honest man. A man who will do everything in his power to keep my baby girl safe. Am I wrong?"

"No, Charlie," I replied, quietly but self-assuredly.

"Then, you have my blessing," Charlie responded. "Now, just because I say you can date my daughter doesn't mean you have to flaunt it. I'm a lonely old widower. I do not need to know that my daughter is getting thoroughly sexed up by her bodyguard."

"Never, sir…I would never disrespect you like that in your home," I said, my eyes widening.

"Edward," he laughed, "I know my daughter is no angel. I know that she's had sex. I don't like it, but I know it. Besides, how else am I going to get grandchildren?" I blushed fire engine red.  _We hadn't even kissed. I'm still getting over the fact that I can hold her hand without going into full-on panic mode. Besides, is this something that I want?_ "I'm kidding, Edward. Relax. Just, treat her right. I know you will. Even after I'm gone."

"You're not going anywhere, Charlie," I vowed.

"I will be, Edward. I'm not going to be around forever. I could be hurt, killed or arrested at any time," he shrugged, getting up. "It's the life of a mob boss. I have to deal with that lingering danger every day. If my baby girl is cared for and loved, then, I'm not so worried anymore." He smiled softly and left my bedroom.

**A/N: Charlie gave his blessing. How AWESOME is that? I would love to have a dad like Charlie, minus the illegal dealings. Anyhow, find me out Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

The funeral was interesting, to say the least. Jacob looked sober and much better than yesterday. All in all, it was a beautiful service and Billy got an appropriate send off. The only fly in the ointment was Aro. He sat directly behind Bella, Charlie and Seth. Emmett and I had to sit in the front with the rest of the pallbearers. I was off to the side and I noticed that Aro was glaring at Charlie the entire time. I elbowed Emmett and he saw the same thing, resting his hand on his gun.

At the gravesite, we had another 'fly.' James Cacciatore was there with his girlfriend. She had flaming red hair and ice cold blue eyes. She smiled at Jacob, looking like a black widow spider just before it eats its mate. After we deposited the casket onto the grave, Emmett and I walked to Bella and Charlie. "I don't like the redhead," Emmett hissed to me. "She's…she's calculating something."

"I'm with you," I said. "She's focused on Jacob."

"Can you handle Uncle Charlie and Bella?" Emmett asked. "I want to make sure that the Wicked Witch of the West stays away from Jacob. He's not in the right frame of mind…"

"Yeah. You go," I answered, clapping Emmett on the shoulder. We separated and I stood next to Bella. She gave me a watery smile. I took her tiny hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. Her eyes widened. I gave her a crooked smile. She responded in kind, cuddling closer to me.

The priest did his schpiel about ashes to ashes and dust to dust before making the sign of the cross. Everyone lined up behind Rebecca, Rachel and Jacob to place white roses on Billy's casket. The line was slow moving but it was the final goodbye for Billy Black. I barely knew the guy and I was touched by the service. By the time Charlie and Bella walked up to the casket, most everyone had gone. The only people who remained were Jacob, Rebecca, Rachel, Aro and his family along with James and the redheaded viper.

Charlie bent down, kissing the casket. He murmured something in Italian before placing his rose on top. Bella held the rose to her body, her eyes closed and her lips barely moving. "Thank you," she whispered before kissing the flower and putting it next to her father's. I didn't say anything outwardly. I said the Lord 's Prayer in my head before putting my rose next to Bella's.

We were walking back to the limo to drive to the Il Terrazo Carmine when James blocked our path. He smiled, flashing all of his teeth and looking particularly evil. "It should have been you in there, del Cigno," he purred hypnotically. "Fucking shame that it wasn't."

"I'm like a cat. Nine lives and all," Charlie smirked. "This isn't the time, Cacciatore. Give Jacob and his family time to grieve. If you have a beef with me, choose an appropriate time and place. Not a funeral."

"It's perfect timing," James sneered. "The hole's already dug."

"Step back," I snarled. "Like you said, the hole's dug. I don't want to fill it with your body." I had slipped my gun out and pressed it to James' side.

"Edward," Charlie warned. I glared at James before stepping back and holstering my gun. "Until we meet again, James. And let me make this clear, you're not invited to the banquet. You show up and I won't have him hold back." James growled, grabbing his girlfriend and stalking into a waiting limo. The limo pulled away and it left us along with Jacob's family at the gravesite.

"That girl looks familiar," Bella muttered.

"Where have you seen her?" Charlie asked.

"At school. She's in my classes, I think," she replied. "I don't know. I don't really pay attention to my classmates. Just the lessons themselves."

"Keep an eye out, Edward. If she's in Bella's classes…" he trailed off, his brown eyes filling with fear.

"I promise. I'll keep an eye out," I said.

"I hope you like literature," Bella said, elbowing me lightly.

"I've been known to pick a book or two," I chided, smirking at her. She laughed and we got into the limo along with Emmett, Jacob and his sisters. In the limo, Jacob apologized for his outburst at the wake toward Charlie. Graciously, Charlie told him to think nothing of it. He did express his concern about Jacob's health and well-being. Jacob's sisters echoed that concern. Once everything was finalized with Jacob's father's death, Jacob said he'd check himself into rehab. Charlie was footing the bill.

At the banquet, stories were told about Billy and everyone remembered the larger-than-life man with a heart of gold and mouth like a trucker. Bella shared a story from when she was in middle school, when Billy first started working for them. "I was not the most graceful of children," she began. "I still have difficulties walking on a straight, flat surface. Unless it's in heels then, it's not a big deal. Sneakers or flats, steer clear. Anyhow, I was walking through the house, heading to the indoor pool to go swimming. Billy was living with us at the time in the basement apartment. My head was so far buried in a book that I tripped over my own feet and right into the water of the pool. Billy saw it all and panicked. He jumped in after me, wearing all of his clothes to save me from drowning. We got out of the water and after that day, I was named 'Stumblina.' Whenever Billy saw me, he called me Stumblina because I would stumble over thin air. I'll miss that. I'll miss him," she sniffled.

"I can still call you Stumblina," Emmett teased.

"It's not the same, Emmett," Bella laughed, tossing a napkin at him. "It was what  _Billy_ called me. Only he can. So, let's raise our glasses and remember Billy Black. He was good man with a warm heart and knack for making fun of his 'Stumblina.'"

"To Billy Black."

**A/N: Stumblina story….totally true. Only it was me and I didn't have a Billy to 'rescue' me. It was just my uncle and he laughed at me, calling me Stumblina until he passed when I was thirteen. Pictures of the restaurant for Billy's banquet are on my blog. Link is in my profile. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some.**


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

The weekend was fairly quiet in the del Cigno home. I used the down time to go to my apartment and 'put some things' into storage. Bella wanted to come with me, but I told her that I needed to do this on my own. She was hurt by my dismissal, but Angie called, wanting to go shopping. Emmett took them both to the mall and her need to hang out with me was hidden by her never-ending need to spend money like a drunken sailor.

Back in my apartment, I sent off my report to Carlisle. It was nearly fifteen pages when I was done typing it up. I was still gathering evidence on Charlie but my main focus now was on Aro and his behaviors. In my email, I received several messages from Carlisle. There was an encrypted file on Aro Volturi, James Cacciatore and the girl that was James, Victoria Miller. Aro and James both had served time in the same prison at the same time five years ago. Upon Aro's release and completion of his parole, he moved to Washington State. Aro had deep seated ties to the mob in Italy and some of his relatives were well-known mobsters in Sicily: Marcus and Caius Volturi were his cousins and both were deadly in their own right.

There was also information about the deaths of Renee del Cigno, John McCarty and Gregorio DiPinto. John and Gregorio were hits, simple as that. Renee's death was marked as undetermined. I'd have to further read her autopsy to better understand the cause of her death.

I saved all of the information onto my thumb drive and locked it in my safe, deleting the emails from Carlisle. I sent off a few personal emails to Esme, Carlisle's wife and my adoptive mom and Alice. I wanted to call them but it probably wasn't wise. The last thing I did was contact Rose via email. I needed to get the Mustang painted. Her response was immediate and she said that a friend of hers from college ran a garage just outside of where Bella went to college. She would make arrangements to meet up with me there on Monday to get the Mustang 'upgraded' using the money that I received from Charlie.

I finished my business at my apartment and drove back to Charlie's. I noticed that the Hummer was still gone. Bella and Angie were still spending their money. I used that time to go workout in the gym facilities in the basement. Shit, Charlie had some kick ass equipment. It was better than the gym I frequented when I lived in my condo in Bellevue.

When I was done with my workout, I went upstairs to my room to watch some television. I hadn't had much time to relax. I took a quick shower and lay down on my bed, idly flipping through the channels. I found some crime drama and settled to watch it when someone knocked on my door. "Come in?"

Bella opened the door, her arms laden with bags. "I come bearing gifts," she grinned.

"Bella," I admonished, sitting up. "You've really done too much. I don't…"

"Nonsense. I love shopping and I love shopping for other people. Why do you think my dad looks as stylish as he does?" she giggled, pulling out dress shirts, ties and more jeans. "If it were up to him, he'd wear sweats and t-shirts all of the time. I make sure he looks his best. I want to do the same for you." She smiled at me softly. "It's what 'girlfriends' do." She used air quotes around the word girlfriend.

"Yeah, we should talk about that," I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Do you not want to keep that up?" she asked, her brows furrowing deeply.

"Let me speak first before you jump to conclusions," I laughed nervously. "Look, your dad came and talked to me yesterday. He, for some odd reason, really likes me."

"It's not odd. You're a good man, Edward," she murmured, hanging up a sleek brown leather coat.

"Thank you," I replied, blushing slightly. "Anyhow, he likes the idea of 'us' as a couple." Bella turned and looked at me, searching my face. "Now, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you like the idea, too, right?"

"You're smart, you're loyal, you're hot…I definitely like the idea, but not if it's something that my father insisted," she growled, her temper beginning to show itself.

"He never insisted anything, Bella. He just 'gave his blessing,'" I explained. "I'm not going to lie. I'm not experienced with relationships. The touching thing kind of put a damper on any crushes any girls had on me."

"Are you a virgin?" she squeaked.

"No, but I'm not…my first and  _only_  experience was not pleasant," I blushed. "It wasn't even a relationship. It was just some random hookup and yeah, it didn't end well." I took a shaky breath. "Bella, if you're going to be my girlfriend and I mean girlfriend, minus the quotations, I want to do this right. Take you out on dates, hold your hand, hug you, kiss you…all of that cheesy romantic crap that everyone is toting." I looked up at her. "But it's going to have to be slow."

"I can do slow," she smiled, a smile that brightened her whole face. "Can I kiss you?"

"Not yet," I chuckled. "That is something I have yet to experience."

"You haven't had your first kiss?"

"No. The girl that I lost my virginity to was pretty hammered. She just grabbed, lined me up and slammed down on me. No kissing, cuddling or foreplay. Then, I got lost in a flashback and went limp," I grumbled. "She smacked me stupid and ran out of the room. Then, I picked a fight with some random guys, got my nose broken and nearly had my jaw wired shut."

"Jesus," she breathed. "How old were you?"

"Twenty." I patted my bed and she sat down next to me. "I feel like some sort of relationship retard but I want to try. I've been denying it since I first saw you at the club."

"I want to try, too. Can I kiss you now?" she giggled.

"Can I take you out on a date first?" I asked, arching a brow. "I may have had a shitty childhood but my foster family instilled a deep seated need to treat women respectfully. Also, I don't want to turn into what my father was, a drunk who beats the shit out of his wife and kid."

"Okay," she replied. "That makes sense." Bella leaned and put her head on my shoulder. "You're still going to be my bodyguard, too right?"

"As far as I'm concerned, no one is capable of doing it better than me," I murmured. "Bella, I don't want anything to happen to you and I will walk through hellfire to make sure it doesn't happen."

"Wanna go out tonight?" she asked eagerly.

"You really want that kiss, don't you?" I bellowed.

"Fuck yeah!"

**A/N: No pictures with this but we got some pretty in depth conversation with Bella and Edward. He wants to** _**try** _ **. Why deny the inevitable? Anyhow, Facebook, twitter…find me there…Tufano79. Leave me loving…it's better than FBI/Mafiaward wanting to** _**try.** _


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

On Monday, Bella had to go back to class. Using my car, we drove to campus. It brought back memories of my college days except I went to much larger universities. Carlisle insisted on it.  _Nothing but the best for my boy._ Stanford for undergrad and some classes at Harvard for graduate school. Her school was roughly three thousand students, both graduate and undergrad combined.

"Dude, seriously, this car," Bella grumbled, looking around my Mustang. "Why?"

"Relax, Little One," I snorted. "I've got an appointment today with a friend who can paint this for me. We'll be traveling in style in no time. Charlie's bonus is paying for it."

"I'm not trying to sound materialistic or anything but, the engine…fuck! Purrs like a kitten but the outside?" she whined.

"I lived in a shithole apartment. This lovely vehicle was exposed to all of the elements. Before, it was black. Now, it's this rusted, blackish gray blob," I laughed. "What color should I get it painted?"

"Whatever you want it to be. But anything has to be an improvement from this," she giggled. "Does this outing count as a date?"

"No, Bella," I deadpanned. "You will know when I take you out on a date. I'll even ask you and shit." She scowled at me. "Oh, stop it. I thought you said you'd rein in the princess moments." She huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes, laughing quietly. "What's up first?"

"Brit lit, then business, biology, lunch and finish with music appreciation," she said. "Tomorrow is more literature focused…Romantic literature and American literature."

"I'm guessing your major is literature?" She nodded. "What's your minor?"

"My minor in business," she shrugged. "Have you ever wanted to go to college?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Get my degree in criminal justice or pre-law."

"How ironic," she winked.

"I really respected the police who helped me with my situation with my dad. I'd want to pay it back, you know? But, I'd have to save up a lot more money to be able to go to college."  _Yeah, I've already got my degree. Pre-law and have completed a number of law courses. I have two classes to take and then the bar. I'd be a practicing attorney. I hate lying to her…_ Her lips pursed and her mind was working. "No, Bella."

"Come on! You're smart! You can easily get a college education," she said.

"I may be smart but right now, we need to focus on you and your family. Aro is fifty shades of crazy and I don't trust him, his wife or his skanky daughter."

"She really is skanky. Can you believe that dress at the wake?"

"She looked like she was going to Verdant as opposed to a wake," I snickered. I parked the car and helped Bella out of the car. "Can I escort you to class, Miss del Cigno?"

"Does  _this_  count as a date?" she giggled, taking my hand.

"No, Bella," I laughed.

"Dang it!"

We walked to class and went inside. Bella took out a paper, turning it into a bin and then sat down next to me. She put a notebook, pen and a digital recording device on her desk. "Now, don't distract me with your hotness," she admonished.

"Is that why you have the digital recorder?" I smirked.

She blushed and narrowed her eyes. "No," she scoffed. "It's because I have a bad memory. I take notes but I don't remember the context in which they were given. The recorder helps." I nodded and sat back. The professor walked in and reminded the students about their assignment. Roughly half turned them, much to the professor's chagrin. The professor did not look pleased. The class was interesting, but not my cup of tea. Plus, it would have probably helped if I had read the material they were discussing.

The rest of the day followed in a similar fashion. Save for lunch. We went to some restaurant on campus and ate some greasy food. Bella ran into some of her friends and I spent that time feeling very uncomfortable as they discussed girly shit. I really did not need to know that Jessica was jonesing for some chocolate because she was about to get her period.

Yeah, TMI.

Bella shot me an apologetic look for that one.

The last class for the day was her music appreciation. I was looking forward to this one. After I was taken in by Carlisle and Esme, they struggled with finding something to help with my minor rage (okay, major) issue. The one thing that calmed me down was always music. Esme suggested I take piano lessons. Reluctantly, I went and found that I loved it and that I was fucking great at it. Now, I'm not a concert pianist or anything but I am good. I also picked up the guitar as well. It calmed me down as a teenager and provided an outlet for my emotions when I was an adult.

I enjoyed the lecture during music appreciation, absorbing everything the professor said. It was fairly basic in regards to college lessons but it was a gen ed requirement, not an upper level music class. As Bella was packing up, she gave me a shy smile. "You liked this class?"

"Very much. I love music," I replied honestly.

"Do you play anything?"

"Piano, some guitar," I shrugged. "I forgot to grab my guitar when I went back to my apartment. I'll have to get it at some point."

"I'd love to hear you play," Bella breathed.

"I'm not that good. It's merely for fun and relaxation," I chuckled nervously. Bella gave me a warm grin as she picked up her supplies, stuffing them into her messenger bag. Once she was done, I picked up the bag and offered her my hand. With anyone else, holding hands would cause me to run away in a panic. But, feeling Bella's little hand twined in mine made me feel strong. It also calmed me in a way that I'd never felt before. "You ready to go get my car painted?"

"Does  _this_ count as a date?" she laughed.

"Ugh, Little One…"

**A/N: Outfits from their day at school are on my polyvore: tufano79. Also, find me on Facebook and twitter: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and tufano79. As always, I'd appreciate some lovin!**


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"Bella, didn't you say that James' girlfriend was in your classes?" I asked as I drove to the garage where I was meeting Rose.

"I did. She's usually in my business class and music appreciation," she replied, playing with her cell phone. "She wasn't there today. I wonder why?"

"I could hazard a guess," I said flatly. "But, it would be just a guess."

"Do you think she was following me?" Bella asked, her brown eyes wide with surprise.

"If James is her boyfriend and James is now working for Volturi, it doesn't shock me," I murmured. I gently took Bella's hand in mine. "They won't get you, Little One. I promise." She whimpered and unbuckled her seatbelt. She glided across the seat and hugged my arm. "Bella, buckle up."

"Hold me," she begged, tears filling her eyes.

I took a glance at her and wrapped my arm around her tiny body. She was shivering. It was only a few blocks until I reached the garage. It wouldn't  _kill_ us to sit like this. She melted against my side, putting her arm around my waist. Her warmth was pressed against my chest and I wanted  _more_.

_You're driving, idiot. Eyes on the road. Keep your prick under control._

Yeah, good idea.

But, having her draped across me should have put me into a sheer state of panic. Instead, I relished in her warmth and her need for me to protect her. I'd happily do it.

I pulled into the garage, parking next to the main entrance. Rose, wearing a pair of coveralls, walked out. She looked like a total grease monkey, but it was all a part of the ruse. Bella untangled herself and got out of the car. I smiled at Rose. "Hey, you Ro?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"That's me," she smirked, shaking my hand briefly. "Carl told me you'd be stopping by. Edward, right? What can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if I could get my car repainted," I replied. "It's been through hell and back and…"

"It looks like shit," Bella said bluntly.

"Yeah, what she said," I snickered.

Rose chomped on some gum, staring at Bella. "So, what color, babe?"

"I was thinking blue?" I replied. "With some racing stripes. If it's not too expensive."

"I'll cut you a deal, Edward. I like you. You're pretty to look at," Rose snorted. I shot her a look. Bella growled, lacing her fingers with mine. "Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't know he was taken."

"Very much taken," Bella spat out.

"Little One, relax," I said, squeezing her hand. "I'm off the market."

Bella huffed a bit, releasing my fingers. "I'm going to have a cigarette. I'll be right outside. No funny business, Blondie."

Rose held up her hands defensively, nodding emphatically. "We're just going to choose the paint color. He's all yours." Bella turned on her heel and stomped out of the garage. Rose looked at me, grabbing my jacket sleeve. She pushed me into the office and pressed her forearm against my neck. "What the FUCK?! Edward, she's the enemy!"

"Rose, stop," I hissed, barely able to catch my breath. She growled, pressing harder against my neck. I captured her arm, spinning her and pressing her to the desk. "Will you fucking relax?"

"Let me up, asshole," she spat.

"You aren't going to try and kill me, are you?" I asked.

"I want to kill you. Edward, you're thinking with your dick," she hissed. "But, we need your lanky ass." I released her and she punched my stomach. "Idiot." Glaring at me, she crossed her arms. "Are your feelings for her real? Or are they a part of the deception?"

I plopped down and thrust my hands into my hair. "I don't know, Rose. You know how I have that touch thing?"

"Yeah, you can't handle touching you unless they beat the shit out of you," she huffed, smacking my head.

"Rose, stop! Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I will not hesitate to contact Carlisle about abuse," I said, looking up at her. She sat on the desk, glowering at me. "Bella is the first person that touched me that I didn't fall into a complete panic. If anything, touching her calms me and focuses my mind."

"I bet your mind is really focused when she's blowing you," Rose sneered.

"Fuck! ROSE! Enough!" I yelled, hopping up with my temper rearing its ugly head. "Yes, she's a job but the feelings I'm experiencing towards her are real. So fucking real. I'm terrified. I'm excited. I'm…worried. I don't want to lose this feeling of calm when I have to bust her dad."

"Carlisle should pull you," Rose said quietly.

"He should," I muttered, sitting back down.

"But, you wouldn't stay away," Rose whispered. I shook my head. "Do you love her?"

"I don't know, Rose. I've never been in a relationship. If anything, this is the closest I've felt to love," I replied, looking up at her. "I am hesitant to say it. I know I do like her a lot. She's a bit of a brat but she makes me feel…makes me feel normal. And to respond to what you said before, don't ever talk about Bella like that again. The extent of our physical relationship has been very 'G-rated.' Holding hands and cuddling."

"No fear? No panicky feeling?"

"No. Just calm, happy and secure," I breathed.

"You're still an idiot. Only you would fall in love on an op," she grumbled. She tossed a book into my lap. "Pick one."

"I don't care, Rose. Just blue," I shrugged flipping through the book. "And I didn't fall in love."

"You keep telling yourself that, Romeo," Rose deadpanned. "Come on. Juliet is glaring at me from the floor." I got up and followed Rose out of the office. "Drop off the car tomorrow and it'll be done by Friday. Royal blue with silver racing stripes."

"Thanks, Ro," I said, shaking her hand. "What time tomorrow?"

"Any time before ten," she replied.

"We can drop it off before my first class. That is if it's okay for me to follow you," Bella giggled, sidling up to me.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Ro," I said. She nodded and stomped back into the office. I just know that she was going to make a full report to Carlisle and I've some major explaining to do.

Was it worth it?

Bella squeezed my hand and gave me a radiant smile. My heart fluttered behind my ribs.

_So worth it._

**A/N: Pictures of Edward's revamped car and the garage are on my blog. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: Tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

We dropped off the Mustang at nine at the garage. Rose pulled me into the office, under the guise of signing paperwork, to explain that she'd keep my relationship with Bella under wraps until it became a problem. She gave me a soft smile and said that even the biggest asshole needed happiness. Who was she to begrudge me that? I thanked her and got into Bella's Audi.

Classes were similar to yesterday, except the day was shorter. I kept my eyes peeled for the redhead, James or any of Aro's goons. Thankfully, no one was on campus and we left after her American literature class. Bella had to go to the mall. My eyes widened at the prospect of more shopping. She assured me that she had a standing appointment with her aesthetician every Tuesday to get stuff waxed. True to her word, our stop at the mall was brief and we went back home.

The rest of the week went by in a similar fashion. The redhead hadn't come to classes and no further issues with Aro or James. But, I just knew that it was the calm before the shit storm. On Friday, Rose called me on my 'Masen' phone saying that my car was ready for pick up. After classes, I dropped Bella off at her house and with Emmett, we drove to the garage.

"So, you and bambina?" Emmett asked, waggling his brows.

"We're taking it slow, Emmett," I sighed. "But, yes. Bella and I are trying."

"Have you  _done the deed?"_  he snickered, thrusting his hips.

"Slow, Emmett. Very, very slow. We haven't even kissed yet," I responded, punching him the shoulder.

"And Bella's okay with that?" Emmett barked. His brows shot to his hairline. "Damn, by now, she'd be riding you like a prized stallion."

"I told her that I wanted to take her out on a date before kissing her. Though, it's getting harder and harder to not kiss her," I said, looking out the window of Emmett's Hummer.

"So, where are you taking her?"

"That's the thing. I have no idea. I'm relationship-challenged," I muttered. "I don't know how to date or what to do."

"Do you want overly cheesy and romantic or fun and feisty?" Emmett asked.

"Fun sounds appropriate for a first date," I said. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Bambina loves fast cars. Loves driving them even more. There's a drag race at the nearby speedway. I've gone with Bella and she loves it. Then, take her out to get something to eat. Bella loves greasy spoons. Her favorite is 5 Point Café. They have the best grilled cheese."

"Drag racing and a diner?" I asked incredulously.

"Bambina looks all hoity-toity and fancy, but she's a tomboy at heart," Emmett winked. He pulled into the garage and hopped out. I followed suit. "Now, all the dates like that? She'd feed you your balls. But, first one, she'd like that." Emmett gave me a genuine smile and then his jaw unhinged.

"Em, you okay?" I asked.

"Fuck me," he panted.

"No, Emmett. I'm straight," I snorted.

He elbowed me and pointed at Rose. She was walking towards us. Her hair was pulled back, falling over one shoulder in golden curls. On her cheek, she had a grease mark but she still looked pretty. "Who is that? Can I have her number?"

"Her name is Ro," I answered. Emmett gulped and stared, unabashedly at my coworker.

"Hey, Edward," she said, sauntering up to me. "Who's your friend?"

"Ro, this is Emmett. Emmett this is Ro, short for Rosalie," I smirked. Emmett stared at her blankly, his jaw still unhinged. I elbowed him and he picked up her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Charming," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Come on, Edward. I've got your car in the back." I followed her. Emmett was rooted in his spot. I chuckled. "Is that one of del Cigno's goons?" she asked once we were out of earshot.

"Ironically enough, Emmett is Charlie's illegitimate son," I answered. "He's the heir apparent for the syndicate."

"Not Bella?" Rose asked, fluttering her eyes.

"Charlie doesn't believe that Bella has the gut for this business. I tend to agree. She fucking lost it at her father's bodyguard's wake, passing out and getting really upset," I replied.

"And you don't love her," Rose snorted derisively. "I had to trade in your 'Stang. This one is faster, sleeker and sexier. It's got the same bells and whistles as the junker, but in a prettier package." She sighed and looked at me. "Watch your back, Edward."

"Is something up?"

"No, but I don't want to lose you because you were thinking with  _that_  head as opposed to the brilliant one on your shoulders," she said, pointing to my crotch. "You're a damn fine agent and a good friend."

"Rose, I'm not going anywhere," I promised. "Thank you for keeping my secret."

"If it becomes an issue, I will not hesitate to tell Carlisle," she said. "Stay safe, Cullen."

"I will. You, too," I smirked as I took the car keys from her. Turning the car over, I drove it to the front of the garage. Emmett was still standing like a moron in front, staring off into space. I rolled down the window. "Dude, you're drooling."

"Holy fuck!" Emmett bellowed when he shook off his lust-induced haze. "Is that the same car?"

"New and improved," I grinned.

"Damn, I want to ride home with you," he pouted. "It looks awesome, Edward!" He looked back at Rose, who was glowering at Emmett. "But, I'll see you back at the house. I've got a woman to win over."

"Good luck with that, buddy," I snickered as I sped out of the parking lot.

**A/N: No pictures with this chapter. Though, Edward's 'revamped' car is on my blog if you want to see it. Link's in my profile. Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	40. Chapter Forty

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Forty**

After tooling around a bit and picking up my guitar from my janky apartment, I drove back to Charlie's. I parked my 'Stang in the driveway and walked inside. Carmen gave me a smile in greeting. I asked her if she knew were Bella was. She said that Bella was swimming in the pool. I swiped a snack and went downstairs. Bella was idly swimming back and forth in the indoor pool. I watched her, my mind racing to all of the naughty things I wanted to do to her.

_Since have you turned into a pervert?_

Bella noticed me and she swam up to the edge of the pool. "Hey! You get your car?"

"Yeah. It's sweet," I said as I sat down next to the water.

"Grab your suit. Come swimming with me," she purred.

"I don't have a suit and seeing you in that is weakening my resolve," I snorted.

"Are you going to kiss me?" she smiled, leaning against the edge.

"On our first date, which is why I wanted to talk to you," I replied. "Do you want go out tomorrow?"

"I'd love to," she beamed. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I have to make sure that it's doable," I said, smiling at her crookedly.

"Edward, you have to tell me. I need to know what to where," she admonished. "I don't want to be wearing a ball gown to a movie, you know?"

"I understand, Miss Fashionista," I laughed. "Dress casually."

"Like a cute dress or jeans?"

"Jeans," I answered. "I'll let you get back to your swim."

"You can still join me," she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "You don't need a swim suit. Skinny dipping, I've been told, is very fun."

"Tempting but no. I've got a date to plan," I chuckled, getting up. She splashed my feet with water, giggling lightly before going back to her laps. I went up to my room. In there, I had a laptop computer. I got on the internet and checked the availability for the drag race that Emmett mentioned. There were tickets available. I called and reserved two of them. I would pick them up at will call.

Carmen called us down for dinner. I went into the dining room and sat down next to a freshly washed and innocent looking Bella. Charlie was at the head of the table, looking much better. His stitches had been removed and he was out of the sling. He still hadn't gone into work since the incident with James. However, based on his attire tonight, he may be making an appearance at Twilight. Emmett was also dressed up.

"How many more weeks of school, baby girl?" Charlie asked as he dug into his lasagna.

"Next week is the last week and finals are the following week," Bella replied. "I'll be so happy when this year is done. It's been so boring. I'm looking forward to our month in Italy. We need a vacation from this bullshit with Aro and James and all that crap."

"When is that happening?" I asked, sipping my water.

"We go in the month of June," Charlie answered. "Do you have a passport, Edward?"

"Yes, sir," I replied. "A friend of mine got married in Vancouver and I needed to get my passport since I was the best man for their wedding."

"Excellent," Charlie grinned. "Now, I'm going to Twilight tonight. Emmett's coming with me. Edward, keep your cell phone on in case I need you but I'm just going in to check some business issues, having a few drinks and then coming home."

"You'll be safe, right Daddy?" Bella asked, her face paling. I reached under the table and grabbed her hand.

"Of course, baby girl. I'm covered in Kevlar and Emmett is ready to take down anyone who gives me shit, right?"

"You got it, Uncle Charlie. Any douchebag who approaches you is going  _down_ ," he growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's finish up. I want to get into the office and get through the business part of my excursion before going out on the floor," Charlie said as he rolled his eyes and finished his meal. He kissed Bella's head, walking into the kitchen. The sound of keys rattled around and they were gone. Bella was visibly shaken as she watched Emmett's Hummer pull out of the driveway.

"He's going to be fine, Little One," I soothed, massaging her neck.

"I know, but I'm still worried about him," she frowned. She looked at me and two fat tears fell out of her eyes. She whimpered, crawling into my lap. Her arms were in a strangle hold around my neck. I held her tightly. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him, Edward."

"I know, Bella," I whispered, nuzzling her damp hair.

"You know, for a guy who is relationship-challenged, you're doing a pretty good job," she quipped sadly.

"I don't like seeing my girl sad," I chuckled. "If holding you in my lap makes you happy, then I'm cool with that."

"This doesn't freak you out?" she asked, pulling back slightly to look into my eyes.

"Being with you, Bella…touching you, makes  _me_  feel safe," I grinned, wiping her tears from her wet, flushed cheeks.

" _Mio protettore,_ " she smiled. "My protector." She hugged me close, burying her nose into my neck. Tenderly, she kissed my pulse point and got closer to my chest. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going for our date? I'd really like my kiss."

I laughed. "You'll find out tomorrow, Little One. You won't be disappointed."

**A/N: Isn't he sweet? I want my own FBI/Mafiaward to cuddle with. Le sigh…Thanks to Jennifer Davis from my Facebook Group (Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation) for the suggestion of drag racing for a first date. If I could, I'd send you a FBI/Mafiaward to be your slave for the evening, but I don't have that kind of magic. *Snorts* I'm also on Twitter: tufano79. Oh, we're switching POVs next chappie…back Bella 'Little One' del Cigno. Leave me some lovin!**


	41. Chapter Forty-One

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**BPOV**

“Wear jeans,” I grumbled as I rooted around in my closet. “That’s like asking Taylor Swift to choose a boyfriend. Too many fucking options.”

“Bella, you’ll look hot. No denying it. He’ll be playing hide the sausage with you by the end of the night,” Jessica said as she gave herself a manicure.

“I don’t think so, Jess,” I said as I tossed another pair of jeans onto the floor. “Ugh! I want sexy but fun, damn it. Why couldn’t I wear a dress?”

“You could wear a jean skirt?” Angie suggested from her perch on my bed.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you so much,” I squealed, grabbing a denim mini-skirt from the recesses of my closet. I pulled it on my body and nodded. “Perfect. Sexy but still casual enough. What about the top?”

“Ooooh, that cute coral top with the ruffles? It’s off the shoulder,” Angie said. “Go braless so he can see your nips and find a dark corner to fuck you.”

I rolled my eyes, finding the shirt that she mentioned. However, since Edward was so naïve to the realm of dating and relationships, I’d take it easy on him. I put on a strapless bra and walked out of my closet. “Yeah?”

“You put on a bra, slut,” Jessica laughed.

“Maybe this guy’s different,” I shrugged. “I don’t want an empty, mindless fuck. I want something _more_.”

“Holy crap. Isabella del Cigno is wanting _more_ ,” Angie snickered. “Were you dropped on the head? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“He’s different, guys,” I insisted as I sat down at my vanity. I began working on my hair, curling and braiding it.

“What’s so different about him?” Jessica asked.

“He’s not the usual douchebag that work with my father. He’s got a heart,” I said as I finished my braid. “A good heart.”

“That’s code for he’s got a donkey dick,” Angie snickered.

“Angie, I love you but stop,” I said sternly, glaring my cousin. “We haven’t done anything physical. It’s been very ‘Disney’ in regards to our physical relationship. You know what? I like it. I feel closer to Edward than any of my other relationships.”

“The two of them? You had Frankie in high school and Gio in college. Everyone else has been casual fucks,” Angie smirked.

“Maybe I’m growing up,” I shrugged. I started putting on my makeup, keeping it light and simple.

“Good for you, Bella. After the drought you’ve had, you deserve someone who will treat you like a princess who isn’t your dad,” Jessica laughed. I gave her a look, rolling my eyes. “Besides, Edward is easy on the eyes.”

“He is gorgeous,” I murmured, putting on my lip gloss. “His eyes…fuck, they are the most perfect shade of green. A combination of jade and green grass.”

“Does his hair do that naturally? I mean, it’s like sex hair,” Angie breathed.

“I don’t know. It’s insanely soft, though,” I smiled. I turned to face them. “What shoes? Sandals or the booties?”

“Booties,” Jessica replied. “They go with the western motif you’re rocking right now.”

“I say sandals. You’ve got a cute pedicure,” Angie argued.

I slipped on a sandal and then a bootie. “I think I’m going with the booties. Edward’s tall and I don’t want to look like shrimp compared to him,” I giggled. I put on the partner to my bootie and looked at them. “Well, how do I look?”

Angie shrugged, turning to a magazine on my nightstand. Jessica tapped her lips before smiling. “You look hot, but sweet and innocent,” she said. “Excellent.”

“Thanks, Jessica,” I said as I hugged her.

“You’re not going to get laid, Bella,” Angie said as she kissed my cheek.

“That isn’t the point of tonight, Angie,” I said softly. “The point is to have fun.” She gave me a dubious look. “I will have sex, Angie. Just not tonight.”

“Stop ragging on her, Ang. Maybe you need some sexing up. Let’s go out to Verdant and find some studs to fulfill that ticket,” Jessica said, pulling on Angie’s shirt. “Have fun tonight, Bella.”

“Thanks,” I said, waving as they left. Once the door was closed, I heard Jessica ream into Angie for giving me shit about the sex thing. I frowned and sat back down in front of the vanity. I looked demure, sexy and cute. For the first time since high school, I was nervous about a date. Yes, Edward lived with us and he was all sorts of hot, but he was also hurt deeply by his father. I didn’t want to add to that hurt.

I don’t know how long I sat at my vanity. My reverie was broken by a quiet knock on my door. “Come in,” I said.

Dad walked in and he had a wistful smile on his face. “Edward’s here, baby girl. You ready?”

**A/N: Bella and Edward’s outfits are on my polyvore: tufano79. No pictures for _this_ chapter but upcoming chapters will be on my blog. Link is in my profile. Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

_Breathe, Bella. It’s just Edward. You spent all week with him. He’s sweet, adorable and got tats. NOTHING has changed._

_Okay, you’re going on a date with him. You may kiss him. You may fuck him…_

I got up and walked to my dad. He was beaming expectantly. “What’s with the goofy grin, Daddy?”

“I am just happy that you and Edward are going out together. He’s an amazing man and good for you,” he said, kissing my forehead. “Go easy on him, though. He’s a nervous wreck. His hair is standing on end and I think he’s changed shirts three times from sweating through them.”

“Ew, Daddy. I didn’t need to know that,” I said, wrinkling my nose.

“I’m kidding,” Charlie snickered. “He is nervous, though.”

“Me, too,” I whispered, looking out the door blankly. Charlie hugged me and guided me out of my room. I picked up my purse along with my cell phone, following my dad down the stairs to the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch, playing with some flowers in his hands. When he saw me, he jumped to his feet and his face flamed. He looked very chic but casual in a pair of dark jeans, burgundy button down shirt and black leather jacket. He walked over to me, almost floating to my side. He handed me the flowers, which were quaking in his hand. “They’re beautiful,” I murmured, looking up at him through my lashes.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he replied.

Charlie cleared his throat and stood next to me. _Oh, Jesus._ “So, where are you taking my daughter?”

“I got tickets for the drag race about an hour from here and then we’re going out to eat,” Edward explained.

“Drag racing?” Charlie snorted.

“Daddy, behave. I love fast cars,” I said as I walked over to Edward. “I would love to get on the strip and actually drive one.”

“Over my rotting corpse, Isabella,” Charlie grumbled.

“That’s what I thought,” I giggled.

“Well, you kids have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Charlie smirked.

“Honestly, that doesn’t leave much, Daddy,” I deadpanned. My father flushed crimson and Edward stifled some laughter. With a cursory kiss to my cheek, Charlie left, muttering under his breath that I had a big mouth, like my mom. I just laughed.

Once he was gone, I turned to Edward. He was shifting nervously from foot to foot. The embarrassment of my father had worn off and the nerves came back. “We don’t have to go to the drag race. Emmett suggested it since you liked cars,” Edward said quietly, squeezing his neck tightly.

I frowned, taking his hand that was attacking his neck and holding it in my hands. “Edward, it sounds like a lot of fun. I may be a girly-girl, but I love sports, fast cars and a good juicy hamburger. I also like getting dolled up for a night of dancing, music and fancy dinners. As long as you are respectful, honest and _you_ , we’ll be golden. Okay?”

Edward closed his eyes, breathing deeply. His arms found their way around my waist and he sighed, pressing his forehead to mine. _Is this it? Is he going to kiss me?_ “Thank you,” he murmured. “There are a lot firsts going on here today and I’m so afraid that I’m going to fuck it up.”

“We’re human, Edward. We’ll all make mistakes,” I replied, looking into his troubled eyes. “Relax. Have fun. You like me. I like you. Let’s enjoy it. Thoroughly.”

“Okay,” he breathed, giving me a crooked smile. “Shall we go?”

“On one condition,” I smirked.

“What’s that?”

“You will kiss me tonight, right?” I laughed. He rolled his eyes and pulled away. Lacing his fingers with mine, he kissed my cheek, muttering about an ‘impatient Little One.’ That’s me. His impatient ‘Little One.’

**A/N: Pictures of the flowers Edward bought for Bella are on my blog. Very pretty wild flower bouquet. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Edward led me out to the driveway and parked there was his Mustang. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. That was _not_ the same car. With a smirk, he helped me into the passenger seat before jogging to the driver’s side. Even the interior was different. Similar but different.

“Can I drive it?” I asked when he slid into the car.

“Not tonight, Little One,” he chuckled. “But, you will be able to drive it.”

“Kay,” I said as I touched everything. “You got a new sound system.”

“Ro set me up with the awesome paint job, work on the interior and the new sound system. I was thrilled when I picked it up yesterday,” Edward grinned as he easily backed out of the driveway. On a mounted GPS, he plugged in the address of the speedway. “When I came back from getting the flowers, I noticed Angie leaving with Jessica. Angie looked upset. Is everything okay?”

“Angie and I had a bit of a disagreement,” I said. I pursed my lips thoughtfully. “She was asking questions about our relationship and make comments about the speed at which we are going.”

“A snail’s pace?” Edward snorted. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” I said heatedly. “I’m happy that my touch makes you feel happy, safe and secure. I don’t want to rush you, though.”

“I’m guessing, though, that the rate at which we’re taking our relationship is not the norm with you, right?” Edward asked. I blushed, feeling ashamed of my slightly slutty behavior. “Bella, don’t feel badly.”

“No, I was a skank. Probably still am a skank,” I muttered. I shot a look at him and his lips were smashed in a grim, pissed-off line. “The way I’m with you is completely the opposite of how I was before. At Verdant, when we met, I would have lured you back to my house, fucked you senseless, kicked you out after two, maybe three romps between the sheets and not returned your phone calls. That is unless you were fuck awesome in the sack, then we’d become fuck buddies.” I sighed, leaning my head back on the seat. “I like sex, Edward. A lot.”

“Believe me, I know,” he deadpanned. “I’ve heard your moans.”

“I’m also quite vocal. My imagination is quite vivid and dream Edward had a magical tongue with a super schlong,” I giggled.

“What’s classified as a super schlong?” Edward quipped, his brow quirking in interest. 

“Hmmm, nine inches, thick and always ready for action,” I replied honestly.

“Pretty close,” Edward chuckled as he got onto the highway.

“How close?” I asked, my curiosity piqued.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” he replied, giving me and adorable crooked grin.

“Tease,” I scowled.

“We have yet to kiss, Bella. What if we kiss and it’s nothing but fizzling, pitiful nothingness?” he asked. “You may not want to be with me. God knows I’m terrified of not living up to dream Edward’s prowess.”

“Edward, I want it with you,” I said, giving him a warm smile. “There’s something _different_ about you. It may be since you’re older than me and you’re mature or I don’t know. I don’t want something empty and worthless. I want the real deal. You know?”

“Yeah, I know,” he grinned, kissing my knuckles. “I do appreciate your patience with me.”

“I may be young but I know that good things come to those who wait. You, my dear sir, are something incredibly special and I’d wait forever for you,” I said honestly. Edward didn’t say anything. He did flip my hand over and pressed a lingering kiss to my palm before keeping my hand in his lap, our fingers threaded together tightly.

The rest of the drive was quiet, save for the music playing on the radio. It was refreshing not to have to talk to fill time. Plus, the quiet wasn’t uncomfortable. Edward pulled the car into the nearly full lot of the speedway. He reached behind his seat and handed me some ear plugs. “Emmett told me it’s going to be loud. If I had time, I would have picked up some noise-canceling headphones but these will have to do for now.”

I put the ear plugs into my ears and Edward did the same. Like a true gentleman, he opened my door and took my hand as we walked toward the stadium. The sounds of the cars’ engines were pummeling my eardrums, even with the extra protection. He picked up our tickets from will call and to my surprise, we were right at the finish line. We got to our spots and Edward stood behind me, his arms around my waist.

I explained the nuances of drag racing, as best I could over the roar of the engines. I also told Edward about my brief stint as a street racer when I was in high school. His evergreen eyes widened. However, Charlie put a stop to that when I got into a particularly bad accident, totaling my car and breaking my leg.

_Fast and the Furious I was not…_

Edward watched the races with mediocre attention. However, every so often, his eyes fell on me and they sparkled. The hollow, emptiness there when he first started working for my dad or even when we met at Verdant, wasn’t there anymore.

Tenderly, his hand raised to caress my jaw. His eyes were swirling with excitement, anxiety and affection. _Finally,_ I thought. He leaned down. My eyes fluttered shut and I waited nervously for that first kiss.

Instead, I got a goose egg.

“OW!” I whined, throwing my hand up to my forehead.

“Sorry, man,” grumbled a short guy with no hair. “Didn’t see you there.”

Edward, also rubbing his forehead, glowered at the blind asshat who ruined our first kiss. “I’m sorry, Bella.”

“It’s okay. I’d rather our first kiss not be on the kiss cam,” I snickered, trying to blow it off as a joke. Edward shot me a look. He looked dejected and upset. I took his arms, wrapping them around my waist. “We’ll have plenty of time to kiss. Standing in a sea of humanity, while cool, is not what I was imagining.”

“Okay,” he sighed, putting his chin on my head. I snuggled back into his embrace, watching the races, but secretly wanting to drag him back to his car and make out in the backseat.

**A/N: Picture teaser is on my blog for the drag race. I’ve personally never been but I’ve had friends tell me that it’s super loud and there are a ton of people there…a mass of humanity, as it were. The link for my blog is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

“God, that was so awesome!” I squealed as we walked back to the car. “I would die to go out there and feel the power of the engines as they throw me back into the seats. Can we go again?”

“I’ve never seen a girl _this_ excited over cars,” Edward snorted. “Well, besides Ro.” I didn’t like her. She was blonde, pretty and eyeing _my man_ like he was a piece of grade-A steak. “What’s with the face, Bella?”

“She wants you,” I griped. “How do you know her?”

“I got her number from a guy name Carl. He helped me get some more solid work after I moved her from Chicago. He kind of adopted me, as it were. Ro worked on his car and he’d never steer me wrong. Seriously though, when we went over the specs of what I wanted for the car, she was totally blissing out or something.”

“She was probably wearing her ‘come’ face,” I sneered. _Slut._

“Little One,” Edward chided as he stopped me in front of the Mustang. He took my face in his hands. “Ro, while an extremely beautiful woman, is not the one that I want. Who am I sharing my first date with?”

“Me.”

“Whose face am I holding?”

“Mine.”

“Who is the girl who makes me feel happy and safe?” he whispered, staring into my eyes.

“Me,” I answered, looking into his beautiful green orbs.                                                                           

“Who is going to be my first kiss at the age of twenty-six, almost twenty-seven?” he pressed as his thumbs glided over the apples of my cheeks.

“Your Little One,” I breathed. “Are you going to kiss me now?”

“I want to,” he murmured. “Don’t laugh at me if I suck.”

“With lips like those, doubtful,” I smirked.

He chuckled and his cheeks became pink. Licking his soft lips, he moved slowly down toward me, all the while holding my face. A loud horn blared and we jumped apart like two teenagers caught in the basement by the parental units. _Dude, seriously? I want my mother fucking kiss!_ “Whoa, Bella, don’t kill the idiots,” Edward said as I started stalking off to the jack asses who honked their horn.

“Why the fuck not?” I growled, allowing myself to melt into his embrace.

“Because, they’re not worth it. It’s fate’s way of telling us that the _time_ isn’t right,” he said. “Sure, I’m pissed the ignorant douchebags with their horn, but it’ll happen, Bella.”

“Can’t I, at least, shoot them in the leg?” I whined.

“No, Bella,” Edward deadpanned, dragging me back to the car. With a huff, I got into the passenger seat and tried to calm myself from the temper tantrum that was threatening on erupting. After Edward left the speedway, he took my hand in his but didn’t say anything. Slowly, methodically, Edward caressed the back of my hand with his thumb. I found myself more focused on the feeling of his rough but ever-so-soft thumb on my skin, moving freely over my knuckles. I swear, he some voodoo or something because I was purring like a kitten (and wet as can be…). Who know that my _knuckles_ would be an erogenous zone?

He parked in front of the Five Point Café. They had the best burgers and amazing beer on draft. I wanted a twenty ounce Blue Moon. “Is this okay?” Edward asked nervously.

“Perfect,” I beamed, squeezing his hand.

We got out of the car, walking to the bustling diner. “Have you ever been here before?”

“I’ve been here with the girls. It’s great hangover food when the hangover is just starting,” I giggled. He snorted and guided me inside of the door. We were quickly seated in a booth near the window. Edward grimaced, asking for a booth further inside of the restaurant. _Still protecting me…_ Once we settled into our seats, I ordered my Blue Moon and Edward stuck with water. “No drinking?”

“Not much of a drinker, considering my dad,” he shrugged. “If I do drink, I try to limit it and I avoid the hardcore liquor. I’ll drink beer or wine.”

“That makes sense. You don’t mind if I…?” I trailed off.

“No, Bella. You can drink. I’m not an alcoholic. I just don’t want history to repeat itself,” he muttered, tearing at the paper napkin under his water.

“Edward, you’re not your father,” I said, taking his hand.

“I know. But, he was a drunk and alcoholism is genetic,” he spat bitterly. He sighed, rubbing his face. “Sorry. Not many people know about the whole situation with my dad. They look at me weird because I don’t drink; like I’m not one of the guys or something.”

“You don’t have to justify your reasons for not drinking to anyone,” I replied sternly. “You be who you want to be, baby.”

“Thanks, Little One,” he said, giving me a crooked smile. “Now, I may not drink but these hamburgers look sinful.”

“That’s because they are,” I giggled.

“Though, I should probably steer clear of the barbeque burger with the onion strings. When I do kiss you goodnight, I don’t want to kill you with my onion breath!” he laughed.

“Edward!”

**A/N: I’m sorry about ‘kissblocking’ these two. It’ll happen. Trust me, it’ll happen. (Among other things.) Pictures of the restaurant they went to are on my blog. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction or on twitter: Tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Over dinner, Edward and I got to know each other. He told me about his time in foster care. He had one family that kept him until he was old enough to go on his own. He still maintained contact with his foster mom, Esme, whom he loved very much. It was her kindness that broke through Edward’s surly attitude and sadness once he was placed with them. He also told me that he hadn’t been to his mother’s grave since her death. He couldn’t even go to the funeral due to his immediate placement into foster care.

I wanted to make that happen for him.

I told Edward about my mom’s death. She had been sick for a long time. The doctors couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her. She started losing weight, bones were breaking and her hair fell out. It was like she was going through chemo or something, but she didn’t have cancer. The circumstances for her death were very suspect. In fact, the police questioned my father for my mom’s death but he adamantly denied any wrong-doing. He even had the house searched by the Seattle Police Department. My dad never keeps any illegal contraband in the house. We all were licensed gun holders and all that jazz.

Upon the conclusion of the search, the cops determined that they were wrong. Nothing that could have caused my mom’s mystery illness was in the house. Though, they did determine that she was probably poisoned. The poison wasn’t in her system but that was the most likely cause. My dad, in his grief, stopped the autopsy before they could truly determine cause of death. He didn’t want his wife’s body desecrated anymore. Within two days of his tantrum, my mom had her wake and was buried in the del Cigno family plot in the biggest Catholic cemetery in Seattle.

After we ate, Edward and I shared dessert. We had a spoon war over the last piece of the brownie sundae, laughing giddily. I let him win since I was honestly stuffed. Edward paid the bill and we walked out to the car, hand in hand. Secretly, I had hoped that we’d kiss before we got into the car, but it looked like it wasn’t going to happen. At least, not at the restaurant.

I think.

_Is he ever going to kiss me?_

We drove back to my father’s home and pulled into the driveway. I was getting more and more disheartened over the lack of advances of Edward’s sensual, pink lips. He parked the car and turned it off. As he pulled out the keys to the car, I noticed his hands were shaking. _He was very, very nervous._

“Hey,” I said, breaking the silence. “It’s just me.”

“It’s new,” he said, shooting me an anxious look. “Getting the shit beat out of me. No big deal. I know what it feels like and I’m used to it. Casual touch from strangers, sets my heart into a panic but I can calm it since I know it’s fleeting. Casual touch from people that I know, brings a bigger panic because I don’t know how long it’ll last. Christ, when my foster mom first hugged me? I thought I was going to pass out. Fuck, I think I did.”

“If you don’t want to do this,” I frowned.

“I do, Bella. So badly, I do,” he cried. Well, not cried with tears but cried out of frustration. More like yelled? I don’t know. The guy was freaking out and I just wanted to make it better. “Add in the fact that I’m initiating the touch is also causing the nerves.”

“Do want me to…?”

“No, Bella. I want to,” he smirked. “In so many ways, I’m backwards. I’m strong, trained, and got a mouth that would make most sailors blush. That makes sense. But, I don’t act like they do. I don’t know how to act like a boyfriend or a lover or even a friend to women,” he snorted humorlessly.

“Edward, for someone who doesn’t know how to do this, you’re kicking ass and taking names. You have this innate sense to know when I need _something_. Whether it be a hug, a simple hand hold or a kiss on the forehead, you do it when I need it the most. And for someone who is big, burly and brawny, you’re very cuddly,” I said as I brushed his hair from his forehead, careful to not touch his skin.

He captured my hand and pressed it to his cheek. His hand stopped shaking and he looked at me. His jade eyes were glowing from within. Moving gracefully across the bench seat, his other hand glided up my arm. I shivered, closing my eyes at the feeling. “Look at me,” he commanded gently.

My eyes flew open and I stared into his burning eyes. I’d never heard that tone in his voice and fuck me, it was _hot!_ His fingertips glided over my shoulder and along my collarbone. Before I knew it, his hand was just beneath my jaw with his thumb gently caressing my lower lip. His eyes moved from mine and focused on the movement of his thumb on my lip. Ever so lowly, he moaned at the feeling. My hand moved from his cheek and he slowly inched toward me. A few inches away, he stopped his assault on my lip with his thumb and gently cupped my face with both hands. I could feel his warm, minty fresh breath fanning over me.

_Yes, I insisted on giving him some Orbit. We didn’t have onion on our burgers, but still…_

Our mouths were millimeters apart. His eyes were staring into mine. With one more swipe of his thumb, he let out a shaky breath. “Little One…” he murmured as his mouth tenderly touched mine.

And then I saw unicorns, puppy dogs, rainbows and even that Roaming Gnome prancing…It was like a Lisa Frank folder exploded against my mouth.

**A/N: I told you they’d kiss! *Snorts* To be continued in the next chapter….**


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Edward’s lips were as soft as I imagined. Not as hard as I would have liked, but fuck, he was kissing me! Slowly, he started moving his mouth against me. With each pass, his confidence grew and so did the hardness of his kisses. One of his hands moved from my face and banded around my waist, bringing me closer to his hard body. He pulled away and angled his head to deepen our kiss. Tentatively, he slid his tongue inside of my mouth. I moaned like a wanton whore, twining my hands into his thick, soft hair.

“Bella,” he whispered, becoming more and more confident in his movements. “My Bella…”

“Yes,” I whimpered back. “Always yours.”

With a growl, he crashed his lips against mine. They were strong, assured and so fucking soft. I groaned, wanting to get closer and closer to him.

So, I did.

I pushed him back and straddled his waist. I could feel his hardened length between my thighs, pressing against my lace-covered core. My hands were tugging on his hair as we feverishly kissed each other. His hands stayed above my waist but never touched me inappropriately. Though, my inner-slut wanted him to reach under my skirt, tug my panties to the side and plunge his fingers inside of my very, very wet pussy.

_Slow, Bella. You have to take it slow._

I pulled back and stared into his eyes. “Is this okay?” I asked breathlessly.

He licked his lips and gave me a smirk. “More than okay, Little One.”

“You can touch me, Edward,” I murmured, leaning down to ghost my lips over his. He sighed contentedly once my mouth brushed his. “I want you to.”

“God, I want to,” he moaned as his lips moved from mine. Languidly, he kissed my jaw and moved down my neck. My arms tightened around him, wanting more. His teeth found my earlobe, nipping lightly. I whimpered, rocking against his hardened length. “Fuck, Bella. Don’t do that.”

“What? This?” I asked innocently, swirling my hips over his.

“Seriously, don’t,” he pleaded, looking at me. The fire in his eyes was blazing and he looked like he was _not_ in control. “I know that the pace at which we’re moving is slow, comparatively, to what you’re used to. I want to take the time to get to know you…know your body…know what makes you turned on.” His eyes darkened and he cupped my neck, bringing me closer to his mouth. His hot tongue slid between my lips and aggressively, he kissed me. I wanted to pull back and scream.

_This! This makes me turned on. I want to feel your cock between my legs. I want **THAT**_ _tongue assaulting my clit._

His other hand held me around my waist, gripping me almost painfully against his body. My hands were on his face as we kissed each other with a passion that I’d never felt before. My heart stammered against my ribs. I reveled in being held in his arms. I desperately wanted to feel more of his lips against my skin, caressing my mouth sensually and possessively. It was like he was claiming my mouth with his.

I’d gladly give myself to him. Fuck, when I saw him in the club, I already was his. When he walked into the kitchen after the hit with James’ goons, I was his.

I. Was. His.

I never wanted to feel another man’s lips against mine. I forever wanted to be held by his arms. I wanted him to _make love_ to me. I wanted him to love me. I wanted to love him.

Do I love him now? No. We’ve known each other for less than a month. Only two weeks of that was spent actually talking. We were sharing our first kiss. But I knew that this wasn’t like any of my other relationships. This shit was real. What I felt for him was real. I never wanted to let it go.

The need for oxygen broke us apart, but Edward kept his lips on my skin. It felt magical. His mouth moved softly, adoringly and lovingly down my neck, suckling on my skin behind my ear. “ _Mio protettore, mio tesoro,_ ” I breathed, tightening my hold on his hair.

“Always, Little One,” he murmured. “I’ll protect and treasure you always.”

“You know Italian?” I asked, pulling back.

“Some words. Online translators help,” he chuckled. “Emmett and some of the other guys ramble on in Italian and I want in on the joke.”

I grinned, kissing his mouth softly. “ _Mio angelo,_ ” I purred against his lips.

“That would be you, Bella,” he laughed, kissing me again. “You’re the angel who saved me.”

I grinned against his mouth before moving my lips down his strong jaw. It was his turn to moan as I nipped and nibbled along his scruffy jaw. His hands were moving more freely along my back and inching closer to my ass. However, a loud knocking broke us apart. Charlie was standing next to the passenger seat of the car, glowering at us. Edward’s hands left my body faster than I could comprehend and I quickly moved so I was separated from him.

“Remember our conversation, Edward?” Charlie grumbled.

“Sorry, sir,” Edward blushed. He got out of the car and I followed suit. I brushed past my father, giving him the stink eye.

_God damn it, Charlie!_

You know the phrase, ‘If looks could kill’? Yeah, my cockblocking father would be toast.

**A/N: WOO HOO! They kissed. Boy, did they  kiss! I want some kissing like that. Damn. Anyhow, I have _one_ picture with this chapter. It’s on my blog…link in my profile. You can find me on Facebook, too: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin! **


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

After that kiss, Edward and I went our separate directions, much to my dismay. I spent some time with King Dong and fucked myself into oblivion as I recalled that hot, steamy kiss. Let’s just say that I slept very little that night and spent more quality time with my dildo than I care to admit.

The rest of the weekend was boring to say the least. Charlie was shooting daggers at Edward whenever he was in the vicinity of me. By dinner on Sunday, I had had enough. I called him out on it. Charlie was the one who initially said that Edward was my boyfriend to Aro at the wake. He was _okay_ with it. Why the fuck was he giving Edward the third degree?

During that argument, Edward and Emmett said they were going to work out in the basement. Once they had left, Charlie explained that he felt that Edward was a good fit for me but he didn’t care for us flaunting it. We were making out in the car, Dad. Jeez. Then, I pointed out his revolving door of women going in and out of his bedroom over the past three years. Not to mention all of his debauchery at Twilight. He had no room to talk.

I was always discreet with my men and with Edward, it wouldn’t be any different. My dad looked chagrined and apologized to me. He also said that he’d talk to Edward about making him feel uncomfortable. I nodded and went to my room to work on homework. I had to finish two papers to turn in for my literature classes. Thankfully, those counted as the finals and I didn’t have to take tests in those classes. I only had finals in my business class, biology and music appreciation.

Edward promised he’d help me study for the music class. Personally, I think he wanted to read the text book but I’d be more than willing to study with him.

Naked studying would be even better.

Or strip studying…with each correct answer, he loses an article of clothing. For each incorrect answer, I lose an article of clothing. Then, we make love…

I think I’ll bring it up with Edward when we study.

Just before I was to go to bed, Angie and Jessica called to ask about my date. I told them about it and they were thrilled with everything that had happened. Angie did apologize for her snarky behavior on Friday. She truly did need to be fucked. She found some cutie at Verdant named Ben and they were inseparable all weekend long. She sounded happy and well, I hope he treated her well.

The next two weeks went by quickly. I had taken my finals and before I knew it, it was Friday. Edward hadn’t asked to go out on another date. Personally, I think that he’s still terrified of my father attacking him in his sleep. After classes, I went down into Edward’s room and sat down on his bed. I could hear him puttering in the bathroom. When he got out of the bathroom, he was wearing some workout gear. “Do not like me anymore?” I asked.

“Holy shit!” Edward barked, dropping a water bottle.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you,” I pouted. “Seriously, though. Do you not like me? You’ve held my hand and been quasi affectionate at school but you haven’t kissed me since our date.”

“Bella, of course I like you,” he said as he sat down across from me on the bed. “I like you a lot.” He dropped his gaze to the bedspread and muttered something about taking too many showers. “Just your dad, he…he scares me. We talked on Sunday and well, he told me to keep my lips, fingers and dick away from you, despite his initial reaction of liking me.”

“Oh, fuck no!” I hissed. I hopped off the bed and stormed out of Edward’s room.

“Bella! Little One!” he yelled as he ran to catch up with me.

I pushed open my dad’s office and heard him moaning. “Whatever pop tart you have sucking your cock needs to get the fuck out,” I spat.

A blonde woman stood up, wiping her mouth daintily. Charlie glared at me as he tucked himself into his pants. “This won’t take long, baby,” Charlie said, still staring at me.

“Go home, _baby_ ,” I sneered. “Play with some Barbie dolls.” She gaped at me and darted out of the office, leaving the house in a flourish. “What was the point of talking on Sunday, Charlie?”

“I’m still your father, Isabella del Cigno,” he growled.

“You’re a hypocrite, Charlie. You said you were okay with my relationship with Edward,” I hissed. “You said that you’d talk to him about making him feel uncomfortable. Do you want to know what you did? Made Edward afraid of you.”

“Bella, stop,” Edward pleaded from behind me.

“Do I scare you, Edward?” Charlie asked, his eyebrow cocked.

“When it comes your daughter? Yes. You can shoot off my nuts without a second thought. I’m kind of attached to them,” Edward quipped.

“So am I,” I yelped. “What did I walk in on here, Dad? You were getting a blow job. Right?”

“Yeah,” he muttered. “With no ending. I’m dying here, Bella.”

“I don’t fucking care, Dad. We. Were. Kissing,” I screamed. “Not fucking. Not groping. Kissing. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“Okay! I get it!” Charlie yelled. “I’m sorry. To both of you. I am okay with your relationship. I’m sorry that I was a douchebag all week. Edward, I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. Really, I never did. I can see how you act around Bella. You’re respectful and kind towards her. I also can see that you care a great deal about her.”

“I do, sir,” Edward said quietly, taking my hand in his. “I promise you that I wouldn’t do anything to disrespect her or you in your own home.”

“Maybe I should move out,” I stated simply.

“NO!” both Charlie and Edward barked.

“Well, then I’m not going to stop living my life. Daddy, I’ve brought guys home before. Why is this different?”

“Because he lives below you, Bella. Access to you, twenty-four, seven,” Charlie said.

“Dad, you’re not making sense. One second you’re okay with us and then you’re not. I don’t get it,” I said as I cuddled against Edward.

“I’m okay with you. I’ll stop because I don’t want to be a hypocrite. I love you, baby girl. I want you happy and obviously being with Edward makes you happy.”

“Very much, Daddy,” I said as I looked up at him. With my eyes, I begged for him to kiss me. He smiled softly, caressing my cheek but shaking his head minutely.

“Who am I to begrudge my baby girl happiness,” Charlie sighed resignedly.

“Now, as an apology, we’re going out clubbing. You’re not going to bitch and don’t yank off your dick when you jerk off when we leave,” I said. Both Charlie and Edward blushed as I walked out of my dad’s office, dragging Edward behind me.

**A/N: Charlie is all over the place. To make things clear, he is okay with Bella dating Edward but he doesn’t need to have physical reminders of it. I.E.- groping and making out in the car. Charlie will stop being so hypocritical after something I have planned when he sees how devoted Edward is to his daughter. Just saying…No pictures with this one (though I have a mental picture of Billy Burke getting head from some blonde bimbo that is kind of squicking me out…I love me some Billy Burke, but yeah, I’ll shut up). Find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

“Bella! Slow down!” Edward hissed.

“Sorry,” I said as I turned to look at him. “Are you mad at me? I mean, I kind of went off on my dad and holy crap, I walked in on him getting a blow job. That’s kind of disgusting. And her hair? I mean, I didn’t know that goldenrod was a color that you could dye your hair. And my dad? My dad was getting head. I think I’m going to hurl…”

Edward dragged me into his room as I was yammering on and on, nervously. He shut the door and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue slid between my lips and his hands reached down to my waist. I moaned but hated being so short. He must have noticed my discomfort because his hands moved from my waist to my ass and he lifted me so my legs were wrapped around his slender waist. We kissed for a few minutes before he pulled back, quirking a brow at me. “You done with the random commentary, Little One?”

“Brain…mush…soft lips…more?” I grunted, trying to pull his face to mine. I even puckered, making the kissy sound.

He gave me a chaste peck before lowering me to the ground. I pouted as he led me back to the bed. _Oh, we can make out horizontally. Nice._ “Bella, a club? With this drama with Aro and James, it probably isn’t the best idea…”

“Edward, come on. We’ll go with Jessica, Angie and Ben. Safety in numbers. Besides, I want to dance with you,” I whined.

“I can’t dance,” he snorted. “Shoot a gun? Fight? Sure. Dance…nope. I look like a spastic chicken. Seriously, Bella. You don’t want to dance with me.”

“Yes. I do,” I said as I pushed him back on the pillows, straddling his waist. “I’m not moving until you agree to go out with me.”

“I can lift you,” he smirked, moving his hands to my sides. I squirmed as he got closer to my ticklish spots on my ribs. “Or tickle you.” His fingers attacked and I let out a squeal, rolling off him. Relentlessly, he tickled me until I begged him to stop. He stared at me, caressing my face. “God, you’re so beautiful, Bella.”

“So are you,” I said as I brushed back his disheveled hair. “Kiss me?”

He gave me a warm smile before giving me a searing but brief kiss. He sat up and lay against the pillows. I crawled up, curling up against his chest. Tentatively, he put his arm around me. “Bella, going out to a club is dangerous. I’m hesitant about going out to such a public place…”

“We went to the drag race,” I said as I pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“An hour away. Surrounded by a few hundred thousand people,” he deadpanned. “Not even the best marksman could make that happen unless he was close by.”

“Similar situation if we go to go the club…dark, smoky and a ton of people,” I said. “Come on, Edward. It’ll be fun. When was the last time you had fun?”

“Our date,” he said, kissing me sweetly. “Prior to that, the night at Verdant when I bought you your tequila. Even then, it wasn’t really fun. I just went to see what it was all about. I was there for about an hour and then saw you, leaving after getting you your drink.”

“Edward, please,” I whispered, pressing soft kisses along his jaw. I moved up to his neck and nibbled lightly behind his ear. His grip on my t-shirt tightened and he groaned. “Please, tesoro? Per favore, mio protettore?”

“Fuck,” he moaned as he shifted so he could kiss me fully on the mouth. I found myself pressed into the pillows with a very aroused Edward against me. His hardened length was evident and caught between my thighs. Our kisses were languid, sensual and hot. “We’ll go, Little One. One indication that something is fucked up and we’re out of there? Got it?”

“Yes,” I said as my hands traveled up and down his back. “Can we make out some more?”

“You’re killing me,” he growled against my neck.

“Just wait until your cock is between my lips,” I purred against his ear, slipping one of my hands underneath his t-shirt. His skin was warm and slightly sweaty. “Or when I’m feeling you move inside of me, filling me with your dick.”

“God damn,” he moaned as he pushed back. “We need to stop. I don’t want to…not yet. Though, my body is telling me otherwise.”

“I can help with that,” I grinned, moving my hand to the front of his shorts.

He moved quickly off me, standing at the edge of the bed and put his hands on his hips. “Behave, Isabella,” he chided.

“Don’t you want me?” I asked, frowning.

“Look at my crotch, Bella. What does my dick have to say about that?” he challenged, looking down at his very prominent erection. “Of course I want you. But, I want you when your father is not on my ass about disrespecting him in his house.”

“Edward, he disrespected you with how behaved towards you. He disrespected me,” I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

“I also want us to be together because we both want it, not retaliation against some argument that you had with your dad. There’s no rush, Bella. None. We’ve got all of the time in the world. I’m not going anywhere unless you ask me to leave,” he said as he brushed my hair from my face.

“Never,” I breathed.

“Then, we take our time and when we’re both ready, we’ll take that leap together,” he said, giving me one of his genuine crooked grins.

“We can fool around, right?”  I asked.

“How else am I going to learn what you like and what you don’t like?”

“Good. Because if you said that we’d wait until we got fucking married, I’d have to junk punch you.”

**A/N: Oh, Bella. My snarky little princess…I love you but you are a handful. No pictures for this chapter but there will be some for the next one. They will be on my blog. Link’s in my profile. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79.**

 


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

After convincing Edward to go to the club, I went up to my room and showered after I called Angie and Jessica. They were going to meet us at this new club, Trinity, at ten. Angie was bringing her now boyfriend, Ben. Edward suggested we go out to eat before we go to the club and I eagerly accepted. He apologized for not asking me out on another date but my dad’s grumbling presence prevented him from doing so.

I really wanted to punch my dad.

I loved my father. Very, very much but seriously. You gave us your freaking blessing, Daddy. Stop giving my _boyfriend_ the evil eye or threatening to shoot off his nuts.

Once I was dressed in a cute summer dress, I went downstairs. My father had since left the house with Emmett after I ripped him a new asshole. Edward was in the kitchen, chatting with Carmen and Eleazar. They had taken to him easily. Carmen smiled at me before she patted Edward gently on his arm. Eleazar nodded before he followed his wife. “You let Carmen touch you?”

“She was mothering me,” he snickered. “She heard about Charlie had done to me and we commiserated over Charlie’s innate talent to be an asshole.”

“Ah, yes. Carmen has told off my father more times than she cares to admit. Did her touch freak you out?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “Give me your hand.” I held out my hand and he pressed it to his chest. His heart was sputtering against his ribs. My eyes widened, shocked at the reaction he was having. “It’s always like this when I get touched. I hide it well. But my heart stammers and I go into a panic.”

“Have you ever blacked out or gone into a complete panic attack?” I asked.

“When I was younger but now, I can get it under control,” he replied, kissing my palm. “Having you nearby helps.”

“I’m happy to help,” I grinned, standing on my toes to kiss him on the lips. He smiled, kissing me three times as he picked me up. “Where are we going for dinner?”

“Some Italian place,” Edward said. “Ciao Bella.” He looked toward where Carmen and Eleazar exited. “Carmen suggested it.” I grinned and we walked out to the garage. We decided to take my car, with Edward driving. Dinner was fun. We ate too much excellent food and I drank too much vino. Shortly before ten, we paid the bill. Edward helped me into the car but he seemed tense.

“Everything okay?”

“Fine,” he replied, giving me a smile.

“Liar,” I snorted. “You got that constipated ‘something’s up’ look.”

“I think someone is following us,” he said as he felt down by his ankle. I noticed he had a glock secured around his foot.

“It’s probably nothing,” I said, taking his hand. “Let’s go to the club. Perhaps our ‘tail’ will lose us.”

“I don’t like this,” Edward grumbled as he kissed me swiftly. “One thing out of place and we’re out of there. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” I said, giving him a mock salute. He huffed and got into the driver’s seat. We went to Trinity, parking across the street in a parking garage. Together, we walked to the club, meeting Angie, Ben, Jessica and her new boy toy, Mike, at the entrance. The girls and I worked our voodoo and got us in for free. Edward was shocked at my less-than-blatant attempt of seducing the pre-pubescent bouncer. I just threaded my fingers with his, dragging him into the VIP section. He clearly wasn’t comfortable. His hands were secured on my hips and his eyes were darting around nervously. “Baby, relax.”

“It’s hard,” he hissed, nuzzling my neck. “I’m trying to make sure that we’re safe. That _you’re_ safe.”

“Edward, _angelo_ , tonight you’re not my bodyguard or employed by my father. You’re my boyfriend. The guy I want to imitate having sex with on the dance floor. The guy I want to suck face with. The guy whose rock hard thigh is going to be pressed between my legs as we dance. Have. Fun.” I poked his chest with the last two words.

“Whoooooooo! Shots!” Jessica screamed. Mike handed all of us shots, even Edward. He eyed it dubiously. “To friends, family and new, hot relationships!”

“Amen to that!” Angie beamed. “Bottoms up!”

We all pounded our shots. Edward did so, his nose wrinkled. _He’s trying…give him a little credit._ Angie and Jessica screamed again, grabbing their guys and pulling them out to the packed dance floor. Angie pretty much mounted Ben. Jessica was a bit more reserved but still danced seductively with Mike.

“You want to dance?” I asked, twining my fingers with Edward’s.

“Not yet,” he replied, kissing my neck.

“The crowd scaring you?”

“Just a bit,” he snickered. “I’ll be fine. I just need to psych myself up for that.” He watched as Angie was grinding on Ben. His face was contorted in pleasure. “Are you going to dance like that on me?”

“Only if you want me to,” I giggled, looking back at him. “Shake my ass against your cock.” I wiggled a little bit.

“Tease,” he smirked.

“We don’t have to go down there, Edward. We can dance right here,” I murmured, looking back at him. He was standing behind me with his arms around my waist. I started swaying against him. “Move with me, _tesoro_.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” he said as he stiffly began moving with my gentle swaying. I put his hands on my hips, moving a bit more seductively. He started to get the drift and loosened up. His fingers twined with mine and his lips found my neck, sucking gently.

“Hmmmm,” I moaned as swiveled my hips against his. Our movements had awoken the beast between his legs and he wanted to play. He turned me around and like a pro, slid his leg between mine. His hand was braced just above my ass and his other hand held my palm against his chest. “And you said you couldn’t dance.”

“Quick study,” he chuckled as he moved his hips with mine. It was still stiff but the bones of an amazing dancer were there. He moved easily in time with the music and dear God, his muscular thigh was pressing against my clit delightfully. I could seriously get off with his leg. We danced together up in the VIP section until Edward got his bearings. Eventually, we made it down to the main dance floor. Edward was still very stiff but looked like he was having a good time. His hands never left my body and even found their way down to my ass.

As we danced, I noticed the same thing that Edward did…like someone was watching us. Edward noticed the change in my demeanor. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“You want to go? I’m getting overheated,” I lied. He kissed me gently. I said goodbye to Angie and Jessica, hugging them briefly. Taking Edward’s hand we walked out of the club.

**A/N: Pictures of Jessica, Ben and Mike are on my blog, along with the club and restaurant. Link for the blog is on my profile. I’m really proud of it. Check it out. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Their outfits are on my Polyvore, as well: Tufano79. As always…please, _please_ leave me some lovin. **


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Fifty**

“Everything alright, Little One?” Edward asked. “I thought you were having a good time.”

“I was. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you,” I answered quickly.

“You’re lying, Bella. Something’s got you spooked,” Edward said as he stopped me. “What is it?”

“I felt like someone was watching me. Watching us,” I said, narrowing my eyes. Edward looked around, trying to see _whatever_ it was in the darkness. “It was in the club. That freaky feeling is gone now.”

“Still,” he hissed, grabbing his glock from his ankle. “I don’t want anything to happen to you, Bella.” We walked at a brisk pace back to my car. I noticed that the cars surrounding it were gone and we were out in the open. The only other vehicle was a black SUV on the other side of the parking garage. “I don’t like this.”

“Me neither,” I whimpered.

Edward walked slowly to the car. Using the remote, he unlocked it and began checking it out. He popped the trunk and his breath caught. “Bella, we’ve got to go.”

“What? Why?” I asked.

He didn’t answer as he swept me in his arms. Running quickly, he carried me out of the parking garage. No sooner had we gotten out of the garage did the ground quake and there was a large explosion. Edward fell, bringing me down with him. He curled around me as the flames erupted in the parking garage. “Little One?” Edward cried nervously. His hands moved over my body. I was in shock. “Bella, talk to me. Please? Are you alright. Are you hurt?”

Was I hurt?

I moved my arms, legs and torso. I was sore and I could feel some scrapes on my back and shoulders. Was I hurt badly? No.

Was I terrified?

Fuck. Yes.

The sounds of sirens wailing filled our ears and the black SUV that was parked in the garage sped out onto the street. Shots rang out. Edward shielded me with his body as he shot at the car, barreling away from us. The tire went flat but it still moved away. “Baby, we’ve got to go,” Edward said brokenly. “Arms around my neck, Little One.” Blindly, I wrapped my arms around his body and he easily carried me away, hailing a cab.

I sat in Edward’s arms in the cab, not saying anything. My eyes were wide with fright. Someone had tried to kill me. I could have been dead.

“Little One,” Edward cooed, holding me tighter. “Let it out, baby.”

What was that screaming?

Oh, it’s me.

“Dude, shut her up. Her screaming is giving me a migraine,” the cabbie growled.

“Unless you want a bullet in your skull, you deal with the god damned screaming,” Edward hissed at him. He pulled out his gun and cocked the hammer. “Got me?”

“Yeah, got you,” he squeaked. His driving picked up speed. I was still screaming. Before I knew it, we were pulling up to my dad’s house. Edward threw a couple hundred dollar bills at the asshole cabbie.

“You tell a soul and I will find you. No one will be able to recognize your body. Silence is golden, jackass,” Edward snarled. The cabbie nodded and peeled out of the driveway. Edward held me to his chest. “I’ve got you, Little One. No one’s going to touch you. I promise.”

“Why?” I sobbed, burying my nose into his chest.

“What’s going on? Edward! What the fuck did you do to my daughter?”

“I didn’t do a god damned thing, Charlie,” Edward sneered. “Someone planted a bomb in the trunk of her car. Someone tried to have both of us killed.”

“Oh my God,” Charlie breathed as he walked towards me. I clutched Edward, wanting to get closer to him.

“Little One, your dad wants to see you,” Edward cooed, brushing my hair away. I shook my head. I didn’t want Edward to let me go. I felt safe…well, as safe as I could, in his arms.

“Please, baby girl,” Charlie whispered. “You can go back to Edward once I’m done. I just need to hold you.” I pulled away from Edward and clumsily stumbled into my dad’s arms. They didn’t hold the same appeal as Edward’s did. “I promise, Bella, that whoever did this to you will pay.” I nodded and looked up at Edward. His hair was askew and his cream colored shirt was covered in soot, torn at the sleeve. His green eyes were filled with so much worry.

Carmen walked over to me and brushed my hair out of my face. “Come, child. Let’s get you cleaned up. Your father needs to talk to Edward.”

“No,” I whimpered. I ran over to him, jumping into his arms. “Please stay with me. Edward, please!”

“I’m not going anywhere, Bella,” he soothed, holding me against his chest. “Can I talk to you later, Charlie?”

“Of course, Edward,” Charlie said wearily.

“Do you want to go up to your room or stay with me?” he asked quietly, pressing his lips to my temple.

“You. I want to stay with you,” I whispered. He carried me to his room and closed the door. Tenderly, he put me onto the bed and knelt in front of me. The hollow, scared look was back in his eyes. I traced beneath his eyes, frowning deeply. “I’m sorry…”

“Why are you sorry, Bella?” he asked as he began working on removing my shoes. “You did nothing wrong.”

“You’re hurt,” I said as I looked at his elbow that was bleeding slightly. “It’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault,” he said as he took my face in his hands.

“I wanted to go out,” I muttered dejectedly.

“And we did and up until that point, I had a great time. Yes, we’ve got a situation but I vow to you that nothing will ever hurt you,” he said. He kissed me sweetly and pushed away.

“Where are you going?” I asked, panic rising in my chest.

“Getting you something to sleep in,” he said. “Your dress is kind of torn up and ruined.” I looked down and my chiffon dress was indeed beyond repair. My legs were covered in scrapes as were my arms and knuckles. Edward walked back with a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. “Go on in the bathroom and I’ll get some first aid supplies for your scrapes.”

“You’re not leaving me, are you?”

“No, Little One,” he said, looking into my eyes. “I promise I’ll stay with you for as long as you need me.”

**A/N: *Bites lip*…**

**Switching POVs next chapter. Back to Edward. You know the drill. Leave me some!**


	51. Chapter Fifty-One

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**EPOV**

Bella woodenly stumbled to my bathroom. Once the door clicked shut, I went to get the first aid supplies. Charlie and Emmett were seated in the living room with Carmen hovering off to the side. Charlie jumped up. “Can we talk now?” he asked, his brown eyes frantic.

“No. Bella’s changing. She has some scrapes that need dressing and I want to wait until she’s asleep before I talk to you,” I explained. “She’s a bit of a mess, sir.”

“This is all my fault,” Charlie said as he thrust his hands into his hair.

“Uncle Charlie, it isn’t,” Emmett soothed.

“No! If it weren’t for my lifestyle, that _hit_ wouldn’t have happened on Bella. My baby girl,” he sobbed. He flopped down on the couch, mentally berating himself.

Carmen handed me a first aid kit. Her eyes were filled with tears. “That girl has been through too much, Edward. She’s been a lost soul since her momma died. You’ve brought her back to life and grounded her. Take care of her, okay?”

“I’ll try, Carmen,” I whispered. I turned and walked back to my room. I could hear Bella’s broken sobs in the bathroom. I didn’t know what to do. Do I go in there? What if she’s naked? I licked my lips and knocked on the door. “Bella? I have the stuff for your scrapes.”

She didn’t reply. Her sobs only grew more panicked. I knew and understood those sobs. I lived through those sobs. I didn’t want her to feel that pain. I checked the door and it was unlocked. Pushing it open, I found Bella curled up on the floor, wearing my boxers and nothing else. Her carefully constructed façade of a strong woman was crumbling before my eyes. She looked so broken. “Little One,” I said as I lay down next to her.

“Edward,” she wailed as she threw her arms around me. I held her tightly. Carefully, I sat up and cradled her in my arms and on my lap. Her sobs tore at my heart and her tears soaked my ruined shirt.

“I’ve got you, Bella. No one’s going to hurt you,” I said as I ran my hands along the smooth skin of her back. She kept crying and eventually her tears tapered off. She let out a shaky breath, pulling back from me. Her pale skin was flushed from her sobbing and her eyes were red-rimmed. “You okay?”

“Not really but I can’t cry anymore,” she whimpered.

“Can I help you with the first aid?” I asked. “The scrapes on your back are pretty deep.”

“That’s what triggered this,” she said, giving me a sad smile. “It also was not how I envisioned you seeing my tits.”

“You’re joking?” I asked incredulously. “Bella, I’m not even thinking about your breasts. I’m worried about you. I’m worried about what happened tonight.”

“I am, too, but I figured making a joke would be…”she bit her lip. “Kind of stupid. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Little One. Trust me when I say that I will acknowledge and give your tits all of the attention they require but now, you need some first aid. Can I help you?”

She nodded and got up off my lap. I led her to the bathtub and washed my hands. I knew I probably should be wearing gloves but as a boyfriend, that would be too cold and clinical. I picked up a clean washcloth, putting it under some hot water. Slowly, carefully and tenderly, I washed off all of the crap on Bella’s back. She was crying softly, holding her arms around her tiny waist. I reached around her and twined my fingers with hers. She turned around, giving me a watery smile. I rewarded her with a soft kiss.

And can I share with you that this kissing business is fucking awesome! Yes, bad timing to share that, but kissing her was nothing short of a miracle.

Back to caring for my girl, I finished washing her back and gently applied some antibiotic ointment to prevent scarring. “Do you want a bandage? It’s pretty big,” I said.

She pulled her hair over her shoulder and looked at it in the mirror. “Is there any gauze pads and tape?”

I nodded and put the pad on her back, taping it to her back. Tenderly, I kissed her back. “My mom said that a kiss is the best medicine.”

“Your real mom or foster mom?” Bella asked

“My real mom. We were both covered in more bruises than most people but whenever I got a kiss from her, it made it better,” I sighed, giving her a unhappy grin. I handed her the shirt I gave her in the bedroom, helping her put it on since her arms were kind of not really functional. After I finished with her back, I moved to clean up her elbows and knees, giving them kisses, too.

“Thank you,” she cried, wiping her face. “You’re so amazing, Edward. You have no idea how wonderful you are. _Mio angelo, mio protettore, mio tesoro_.” She wrapped her arms around my neck, sobbing quietly. I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. I put her on the bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for myself. “You’re not leaving, are you?”

“No, Little One. I’m going to change and address my own wounds. I’ll be right out,” I said.

“I can help,” she said.

“Bella, stay. Rest. I’m fine,” I urged, pressing her back into my bed. I kissed her forehead and padded to the bathroom. I removed my shirt and dressed my wounds on my arms and hands. I slid on my t-shirt and moved to my legs. I knew I had a nasty gash on my leg. When I removed my dress pants, I saw crusty blood and deep scrapes along my shin. My adrenalin must have been pumping still because I didn’t register the pain of the wound. It was going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow. I covered it with the ointment and wrapped it with the gauze and tape.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Bella curled up on my bed. She was not asleep. Her eyes were darting around the room as if someone was going to attack her in her home. Her eyes landed on me and she flew off the bed, into my arms. She cried, apologizing for my injuries. “Bella, I’m fine,” I whispered against her hair. “I’ve had worse…”

“I just…I’m sorry,” she pouted.

“Come on, Little One. Let’s get you to bed. You must be exhausted,” I said.

“I am but every time I close my eyes, I see the explosion,” she muttered. “I see the panic in your eyes when you told me that we needed to leave.”

“We’re safe now,” I said as I swept her in my arms. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I can stay with you, right?” she asked in a tiny voice.

I’d never slept with a woman before. The idea of it terrified me and excited me at the same time. “Of course, Little One. After tonight, I need to hold you,” I said, giving her a smile.

**A/N: You’re all probably thinking, where were the police? Why did Edward and Bella flee the scene? The answer is, I didn’t want them staying for the cops. Eventually, the police will piece together that the car was Bella’s and come to interview her.**

**No pictures with this one. Check out the Mafia Princess tab on my blog for all of the pictures for the story. Link is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: Tufano79. Leave me some loving, please!**


	52. Chapter Fifty-Two

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

I pulled back the comforter of my bed, helping Bella between the sheets. I put my gun into the safe in my room before turning off the lights. As soon as I was in the bed, Bella’s head was pressed directly over my heart. She had such a tight, strangle hold on me. I reveled in her embrace. It calmed me as well. I was terrified of what happened tonight.

What could have happened…

 In the trunk of her car was a bomb that was timed for when it was unlocked. When I popped the trunk, we had roughly thirty seconds to get out of there or become pavement pizza. So, I grabbed Bella and ran. I ran faster than I’d ever run in my life. I had to protect her.

I looked down at Bella. She was sleeping, tears staining her pink cheeks. She was terrified, trembling against me. I knew I needed to talk to her father but I couldn’t leave her. Instead, I just held her closer to my body. “I’ll find the monster who did this, Bella. I’ll go to whatever lengths to make your pain stop, use whatever power or connections I have. I promise you,” I whispered against her hair, before closing my eyes.

I let myself sleep for about an hour before forcing myself to leave Bella’s side. I could still hear Charlie in the living room, crying for his baby girl, so I never fell into a deep sleep. I put a pillow under Bella’s cheek and I kissed her lips before leaving my bedroom. Emmett was pounding on his laptop, his face in a deep grimace.

“Edward!” Charlie barked, stumbling toward me. I could tell he’d been drinking since he reeked of a distillery. Hell, after a night like tonight, I wanted a drink. Fuck, I wanted to be drunk. “What happened? Tell me everything.”

“Well, we went out to eat and went to this club, Trinity, meeting up with Bella’s cousin, Angie and Jessica. They had dates with them, or something. We were there until roughly midnight when Bella felt like someone was watching us and she asked that we leave. We left the club, leaving Angie and Jessica behind.”

“Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?” Emmett asked.

“No. Nothing,” I replied. “I had a feeling of being watched at the restaurant, but it was gone by the time we left, driving to the club.”

“Did you recognize any faces from Billy’s funeral? Did you see Demetri, Felix or anyone from Aro’s crew?” Emmett pressed.

“No. But, I don’t know all of those guys. I could easily recognize Demetri and Felix but anyone else, not so much,” I grimaced.

Emmett thrust his laptop into my hands, pointing to pictures. “Any of these guys?” he asked. I scanned through the pictures and none of them looked familiar, until the last guy, or rather, girl. She was sitting at the bar in the restaurant, wearing a short dress and playing with her phone.

“Her,” I said, pointing to her picture.

“Jane,” Emmett hissed. “Her brother, Alec and their cousin, Marco, must be behind this. They know Bella’s car and Marco is like some savant at breaking into cars. They are going down!”

“Emmett, NO!” Charlie hissed. “No more violence.” He sighed, turning to me. “What happened after you left the club?”

“I unlocked Bella’s car and before I had either one of us get in, I wanted to check to see if there was something up with the car. All of the vehicles around us were gone and that was not right, except a black SUV close to exit of the parking garage. In the trunk was a timed bomb, set to go off once the car had been unlocked. We had roughly thirty seconds to get out of there. I picked Bella up and ran, getting us as far away from the car as possible. I had just exited the parking garage when the ground shook and I was sent flying onto the ground, holding Bella to my chest. We rolled a few times before I checked on Bella. She was in a state of shock. The SUV sped out of the garage, ringing out shots at Bella and me. I pushed her behind me, shooting my own gun, causing their tire to go flat. They still kept going,” I said, thrusting my hands into my hair.

“What do we do, Uncle Charlie?” Emmett asked. “This shit just got real personal.”

He never got a chance to respond. Bella screamed bloody murder from my room.

**A/N: Pictures of the SUV and of Jane, Alec and Marco are on my blog. Link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	53. Chapter Fifty-Three

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

We all took off and ran into my room. Bella was thrashing on the bed. Charlie crawled in there with her but she punched him the stomach and again in his jaw before she woke up. “Daddy!” she wept. “I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t worry, baby girl,” he said as he gathered her in his arms. She cuddled against him but looked at me longingly. “You okay?”

“No,” she grumbled. “I’m scared, Daddy. Someone tried to hurt me. Hurt Edward!”

“I know,” he muttered, kissing her forehead.

“What are you going to do about it?” she whimpered.

“I don’t know, Bella. I don’t want to fight this with violence,” Charlie said wearily. Bella shot up, glaring at her father. “It’s because of the violence that we were in this situation in the first place. Bella, I’m not getting any younger and the fact that my _daughter_ had a bomb planted in her car scares the living shit out of me. I’m done, Isabella. Done!”

“What do you mean, Uncle Charlie?” Emmett asked.

“I’m probably talking out of my ass, but I need to take a step back,” he sighed. “How do you feel about going to Italy a little earlier than usual?” Bella pouted but nodded against Charlie’s chest. “Okay, baby girl. I’ll go make the arrangements. You try and get some sleep.” He kissed her cheek and tucked her back into the bed. He nodded to Emmett and me.

“Edward, you’re coming back, right?” Bella asked, her brown eyes beseeching me.

“As soon as I’m done talking to your dad,” I said, cupping her tiny face in my hand.

“Good. When I woke up and you were gone, I panicked. Hence, the scream,” she chuckled. “I thought you were dead.”

“I’m not dead, Little One. I’m an angel, remember?” I smiled, brushing my thumb along her cheek.

“ _Mio angelo_ ,” she breathed. “Kiss, please?”

I bent down, kissing her soft lips, lingering longer than was probably polite. I pulled back and brushed her messy curls away from her face before dropping to give her three soft pecks on her lips. She moaned before falling back onto the pillows and burrowing into the covers. I went back out into the living room. Charlie was typing, pitifully, on Emmett’s laptop.  His scowl was deep as he stared at the screen. “What’s wrong, Charlie?” I asked.

“The earliest flight to Rome is in three days. I want Bella out of here yesterday,” he snarled.

“Charlie, it may be beneficial to have us stay. The cops never questioned us. They’re gonna know that the car belonged to Bella since the registration is in her name, right?” I asked.

“No, it belongs to Twilight. If anything, the cops would come talk to me or to my business manager at Twilight,” Charlie said. “I’ll let Leah know about the explosion so she can do some footwork on keeping the cops off our backs.”

“We didn’t do anything wrong, Uncle Charlie. Aro and his stunads were the ones who obviously planted the bomb into Bella’s car,” Emmett said, crossing his arms over his massive chest.

“No, but the cops sniffing around could possibly cause issues with Twilight. On paper, I’m legit. Under the table, I’m dirty,” Charlie explained.

“Can anything be linked to you?” I asked.

“No. Well, not directly. I’ve got several assumed aliases, but everything leads back to the name ‘David Swan.’”

“David?” Emmett asked.

“My wife had a crush on Michelangelo’s _David_ and thought I looked like him when I was younger, but with a bigger cock,” Charlie smirked.

“Yeah, didn’t need to know that,” Emmett said, his eyes wide with distaste.

“Well, regardless, the cops are going to figure out that the car is linked to you. Our IDs were at the club and we’re going to be questioned,” I said.

“What are you going to say?” Emmett asked.

“The truth, minus the threatening of the cabbie,” I snorted.

“You threatened the cabbie?” Charlie smirked, arching his brow.

“He made some comment about Bella’s crying and I held my gun to his head, telling him to shut the hell up or he’d be unrecognizable,” I shrugged.

“Go, Edward!” Emmett beamed, holding out his fist. I pounded it, hating that I had resorted to threats, but I knew it was necessary.

“I’ll go with what you suggest, Edward. You and Bella are going to fly out on Wednesday for Rome. I’ll arrange for a limo to pick you up and take you to our villa on the Amalfi Coast,” Charlie explained. “I’ll join you as soon as I’m able. I’m thinking probably early the following week.”

“I’ll need to go to my apartment and pick up my passport,” I explained. “Also, redirect my mail and such.”

“Can you handle doing that on Monday?” Charlie asked, his brows furrowed. “I’m thinking Bella’s going to need you.” He sighed and squeezed my shoulder. “Go to her.”

“You sure?” I asked.

“She trusts you, Edward. I never saw her cling to anyone like that. Ever. Not even me when her mother died,” Charlie murmured. “Take care of my baby girl.” He blinked away a few tears. Then, he let go of my shoulder and went upstairs.

“He’s been replaced,” Emmett said quietly, breaking the silence. “It’s killing him that his baby girl isn’t going to him anymore. Now, it’s you.”

_What the hell is he talking about?_

**A/N: No pictures with this one. Though, I will have pictures of their home on the Amalfi Coast, eventually. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	54. Chapter Fifty-Four

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

“Emmett, I’m too tired to think. What are you talking about?” I asked.

“Edward, my cousin has always been a daddy’s girl. She went to him for everything. Their relationship was unlike anything I’d ever seen. I never saw a more loving relationship than with Uncle Charlie and bambina,” Emmett explained. “The fact that while she was being held by Uncle Charlie after her nightmare but she was _looking_ at you. She wanted you to hold her,” Emmett said, looking up at me. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He shot a glance at the clock. “Erm, later today.”

He ambled away and went downstairs to the basement apartment. I blinked a few times before shuffling back to my bedroom. Bella was curled up in a tiny ball on my bed. Her chestnut hair was splayed over my sheets like a chocolate halo. With a sigh, I crawled into bed with her, wrapping my body around hers. She sighed, snuggling with her back pressed against my chest. I slid my arm around her waist and put my head on the pillow behind her. “ _Mio protettore_ ,” she cooed, twining her fingers with mine.

My eyes eventually drift shut after about an hour and half of just watching Bella sleep. Her face was completely relaxed and her skin was covered in an alluring blush as she moved closer to me. Eventually, she turned and was cuddled with her head buried in my neck. Her leg wedged between mine. It was like she was trying to get inside of me. The feeling of her silky skin touching mine should have thrown me into a complete panic, melt-down. But, I was relaxed. Happy. Content. Secure.

_You’re screwed, Cullen. You’re falling for this girl and yeah, she’s the enemy._

I pushed that inner voice to the back of my skull and let sleep overwhelm me.

By the time I wake up, it’s late in the afternoon. Bella has managed to get even closer to me. Her hand was rubbing my back. My bare back. I looked down and noticed that my shirt was no longer on my body. _How in the hell did that happen?_

“You got hot,” Bella said sleepily, pressing soft kisses along my collarbone. “About eight in the morning, you were getting restless and took off your shirt, saying you were hot.”

“That makes sense,” I said. “I usually sleep in boxers.”

“Why did you put on a shirt?” she quipped, kissing down my chest to my nipples. Her tongue toyed with my erect nipples, nibbling on them slightly.

“I, uh, didn’t want to, um, make you uncomfortable,” I panted out as Bella’s fingers glided along my belly. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you,” she purred, pressing opened mouth kisses along my torso to my other nipple. Her tiny hand moved down my side and toyed with the waistband of my shorts. I was already turned on as fuck. Feeling her lips on my skin definitely made the monster beg for some sort of release.

But, not yet.

Not now.

I’m not ready for that yet.

Her tiny hand slipped into the waistband of my shorts. I stopped her. “Bella, no,” I said, looking down at her.

“Why?” she asked.

“I’m not ready for that,” I explained.

“It’s got to be uncomfortable,” she pouted, wriggling her hand out of my grasp, laying it on my inner thigh. “Don’t you want me?” Her lips found my jaw and she kissed me softly. “Don’t you want to feel my hand around your cock?”

“Bella, baby,” I moaned. “I do but…”

There was a loud knock on my door. “Lovebirds! The po-po are here. They have some questions,” Emmett snickered.

“That’s why,” I said, arching a brow.

**A/N: You know the drill…I need me some reviews; they’re my drug of choice! I need me a fix!**


	55. Chapter Fifty-Five

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Bella got out of bed and left the bedroom. I took a quick shower and redressed my wounds. Once I was dressed in a pair of loose-fitting pair of workout pants and a t-shirt. Walking out to the living room, Emmett told me that Bella needed me to help with her scrapes. I went up to her bedroom, knocking on her door.

“It’s open,” she said.

I poked my head inside and saw her wearing a pair of yoga pants and a tank top that left very little to the imagination. The memory of her bare chest came barreling back to me from last night. _Stop perving, jackass._ “Emmett said you needed help?”

“Yeah. Can you fix my back?” she asked, pulling her hair up off her neck. “I managed to get the ones on my elbows and knees. Not nearly as good as you, but I put on the medicine. I just couldn’t reach my back.”

“Sure, Little One,” I said. “Let me clean it up first and then I’ll redress it.” Bella took my hand and led me into her very spacious and elegant bathroom. She crawled up onto the counter of the bathroom, handing me a clean washcloth. She had already removed the original bandaging. I could see a marked improvement from last night. It wasn’t as red and nasty. Tenderly, I washed off her back and reapplied the antibiotic ointment. She said that she wanted to keep it uncovered for the time being.

I think I bit back a growl.

_She’s going to go downstairs and talk to the police, wearing a thin tank top that displays all of her ‘assets?’ Aw, hell no!_

She must have seen my angry stare and she handed me the gauze pads and tape. I softened my gaze and apologized for turning into a caveman. She kissed me and said that she was okay with it. “My body is now yours. I only want you to see it,” she hummed.

_Say what?_

She giggled as she put on a hoodie, pulling me out of her bathroom and down to the living room. The ‘cops’ who were here to ask questions were Alice and Jasper. “Miss del Cigno? Mr. Masen?” Jasper said, lowering his voice a few octaves.

“Yes?” Bella replied, holding my hand.

Alice looked at our hands and smirked. “I’m Officer Alice Rathbone and this is Officer Jasper Greene. We’re here to ask you a few questions about a situation that happened last night?”

“Of course,” Bella said. She smiled, leading them to the living room. They sat down as did Bella and I; Bella sat in my lap. “What do you need to know?”

“What happened?” Jasper asked.

We told them about our evening, ending with discovering the explosive device in her car. Alice frowned. “Why didn’t you stay until the police arrived?”

“Panicked. We were both hurt and Bella was upset. I needed to protect her; get her out of there,” I explained. “Are we in trouble?”

“No, Mr. Masen. Of course not,” Jasper said. “Just trying to understand the picture. Do you have anything else, Officer Rathbone?”

“I do have some questions for Mr. Masen,” Alice said. “Can we speak to you outside by the squad car?”

“You’re not arresting him are you?” Bella hissed.

“No, sweetie,” Alice responded. “Just a few more questions for him. Mr. Masen?”

“It’ll be okay, Little One,” I murmured against her hair.  “If I get arrested, you’ll bail me out, right?”

“ _Tesoro_ , you better not get arrested. I slept amazingly,” she grinned, giving me a peck. She got off my lap and walked to the kitchen. I followed Alice and Jasper out to the squad car. I felt like I was walking to my own execution. Jasper opened the backdoor of the car, arching a brow at me.

“Shit,” I spat.

He got into the driver’s seat and Alice was in the passenger seat, scowling at me. “You got some ‘splaining to do, Lucy,” she said, a twinkle in her eye.

**A/N: Can’t you just imagine these two (Alice and Jasper) acting like cops? Anyhow, still no pictures. Sorry about that. I hope you liked it and I’ll see you on the flipside! Love, please?**

 


	56. Chapter Fifty-Six

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

_He got into the driver’s seat and Alice was in the passenger seat, scowling at me. “You got some ‘splaining to do, Lucy,” she said, a twinkle in her eye._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said coolly.

“Edward, come on, man. We saw you hold her hand. Either you got over your aversion to touch, or you’re a really good actor, OR you’re in love with the girl,” Jasper said as he pretended to fill out paperwork. I looked over his shoulder and all over the blank page were the words, ‘I love Alice. She’s my soul mate’ along with fruity hearts all around it.

“Okay, okay,” I said, sitting back against the seat. “She’s, she’s amazing. Yes, a little young but she can touch me and I don’t freak out. In fact, I want her to touch me since she calms me so much.”

“If I wasn’t in ‘character’ I’d be squealing,” Alice said, giving me a sly grin. “I’m happy for you, Edward. You deserve to be loved.”

“We’re not in love,” I said quickly.

“Uh huh. Me neither,” Jasper said dryly, holding up his clipboard. “Dude, you can’t fake the emotions I’m getting off you now. You’re making googly eyes at her.”

“The feelings I have for her are real, but I can’t fall in love with her. Jas, she’s a job,” I frowned, curling up in the backseat.

“Is she guilty of anything?” Alice asked.

“Not that I’ve seen. Yes, she spends money like she’s Donald Trump, but she’s a good girl. Her father doesn’t want her in this life. She doesn’t have the heart to handle it. Really, she doesn’t,” I explained. “After last night, she was a sobbing, hysterical mess. At the funeral of her father’s bodyguard, she had a panic attack, passing out in the funeral parlor. She could not kill someone in cold blood.”

“Then it’s a possibility that your relationship will survive,” Alice said giving me another sly grin.

“Alice, I’ve been lying to her since day one,” I grumbled.

“No, you haven’t. From I’ve gathered from your reports is that you’re telling her _your_ story, omitting a few things,” Alice said as she clacked away on the laptop.

“Yeah, my real name, my real job and the fact that in two classes plus taking the Bar Exam I could be a fucking attorney?” I growled. “Alice, I’m setting myself up for failure. My heart’s going to be broken.”

“Edward, it will work out. It may be bumpy getting there, but it will work out,” Alice said as she smiled at me.

“Now, why are you two jokers here? Am I being pulled?”

“No. The cops found rounds on the ground near the parking garage. Thankfully, we were there to swipe them before they were catalogued,” Jasper hissed. “You used your department-issued Glock?”

“I didn’t have anything from Charlie. I always have my Glock with me. I just shot at the SUV, trying to disable the car,” I grumbled.

“Edward, that was sloppy and careless. You could have been discovered,” Alice admonished. “You can’t use that gun again. Edward, if the cops had run a ballistics test on the rounds on the ground, it would have shot back to your weapon and you would have been pulled. A year and half of building a case would have been lost.”

“Fine, I’ll put the gun into storage,” I sighed. “Not that it matters right now. Charlie’s sending Bella to Italy because of what happened. I’m going with her. I can’t travel with any of the weapons Charlie issued me.”

“Have you told Carlisle?” Jasper asked.

“No. I’m going to my apartment to get my passport along with file another report on Monday. I’ll lock up the gun in the apartment and call Carlisle.”

“We’ll let him know. He’ll be at your apartment,” Alice explained. “I’d keep your relationship with Bella under wraps.”

“You’re not going to tell?” I asked.

“No, Edward. Like I said before, everyone deserves to be loved and that even includes you,” she snorted. Alice turned to me. “Be safe, Edward.” I gave her a smile and gripped her hand. Her eyes widened and she beamed. “I like Bella. She’s making you normal.”

“Whatever, Officer Rathbone,” I snickered. “Am I done?”

“Yeah. Have fun in Italy, Cullen,” Jasper grinned.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I ambled toward the house, watching Alice and Jasper pull away. Bella was standing just inside the door, holding a cup of coffee for me. “Thanks, Little One.”

“You were out there a long time. Everything okay?” she asked.

“Just some questions about the gun I used,” I explained. “Asking me how long I had it and such. They also asked if I had license to carry. Officer Greene looked me up on his database, after asking my social security number, and saw that I was allowed to carry concealed weapons.”

“The girl officer, she was smiling at you,” Bella said flatly.

“She was flirting, Little One. I’m not interested in her. I’m interested in you,” I said, kissing her lips softly. “Only interested in you.”

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of pictorial enhancement, but these chapters are a bit of a transition. I also hope that this clears up some questions about Edward’s intentions toward Bella. However, everything he’s told her is the truth, save for his last name and real job. The feelings that he’s experiencing are real, too. So, yeah. I’m on Facebook (Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation) and twitter (tufano79). Leave me some loving!**

 

 


	57. Chapter Fifty-Seven

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Bella slept with me every night since the bombing. She was also plagued with nightmares, screaming and waking up in a cold sweat. I’d just hold her until she calmed down and she eventually drifted off.

On Monday, I had to leave the house. Bella was not happy about it, but I told her that I needed to get my passport along with some other things from my apartment. She wanted to come with me, but knowing that Carlisle was going to be there, it wasn’t feasible.

Charlie saw me struggling with Bella and decided to intervene before her pouting turned into a ‘princess’ moment. Willingly, Charlie offered to take her shopping. Based on Bella’s reaction, it was not a regular occurrence. Once they left, I drove to my shithole apartment. Parking in front of my place, I walked up the stairs after I got my ‘mail.’ All of my real mail was being sent to the Bureau office in Seattle. I had already set up auto-pay for my assessments for my condo, my electricity and water. I didn’t have cable since I wasn’t there. The rent for the shithole was covered by the Bureau.

Opening the door, I noticed Carlisle sitting on the ratty old couch, looking very out of place. “Afraid that the rats will attack your three piece suit, old man?” I snorted.

“You have rats?” Carlisle squeaked.

“When I left, I did. Bobo, Wrigley and Comiskey,” I smirked, dropping the mail onto the table. “How are you?”

“I’m good. You?” Carlisle asked.

“Sore and stiff, but it’s getting better,” I shrugged. “Have you read my report?”

“The one about Aro? Yes. He’s brutal, Edward. We did some digging on him and he’s sloppy, cruel and sadistic. I think you’re right in trying to build a case against him,” Carlisle said, furrowing his brow. “Who do you think planted that bomb in Isabella’s car?”

“I identified one of Aro’s assassins, Jane, sitting at the restaurant when I was out with Bella,” I blushed.

“With Bella?” Carlisle asked.

“I’ve been assigned as her personal security guard, but…”

“You’re involved with her,” Carlisle finished. “Edward…you know that’s dangerous.”

“You know that touch thing I’ve got?” I asked. “It’s gone, completely gone with her. I know I’m fucking up, Carlisle, but I…I want to feel normal. She makes me normal. She makes me happy.”

He pressed his lips together, thinking deeply. “I don’t like it. You better not let your feelings cloud your judgment.”

“Have you seen any ‘clouding’ in my reports?” I asked.

“No.”

“Then, don’t question my integrity, Carlisle. My suspicions are as follows: I think that either Emmett or Charlie contacted the Bureau about infiltrating their organization. I think that they contacted us to try and take down Aro’s mob. Yes, Charlie del Cigno is a criminal, but not to same caliber as Aro. You should work out a plea deal for Charlie. If he’s willing to cooperate, and I’m thinking he will be, especially after the attack on his daughter, we can put an end to two mafia organizations, the del Cigno Syndicate and the Volturi.”

“Do you have proof?” Carlisle asked.

I walked over to my safe, unlocked it and showed Carlisle all of my proof. All of it was drugs, guns and some paperwork that I’d swiped from when I worked on Emmett’s crew. I also included information about James Cacciatore, Victoria Miller, Aro Volturi and his family.

“Let me see what I can do. You continue gathering information on Charlie. Now, I know that you’re going out of the country. The Bureau wasn’t too keen on that, but in order to maintain your cover they’re allowing it. Submit reports as often as you can, Edward.”

“I may have to encrypt them. I don’t know how long I’m going to be in Italy,” I said as I picked up my ‘Masen’ passport.

“Do what you have to do. Edward, I should pull you. You know that, right?” Carlisle chided.

“I know,” I said as I stuffed my passport into my jacket. “You’re not going to, though.” I looked at him. “Your innate need as a father wants me to be happy.”

“Are you happy?”

“Very happy, Dad,” I murmured.

“Are you in love?” he smirked.

“I wouldn’t go that far, but if things happen the way I want them to, I could fall in love with her. I can’t…I’m afraid that once she finds out that I’m not Edward Masen, mafia thug but Special Agent Edward Cullen of the FBI, she’ll never want to see me again.”

“That’s a risk you knew going into this, Edward. However, if she cares about you as much as I think and you think she does, it’ll work out,” Carlisle smiled. He stood up and shifted on his feet. “Can I hug you, son?”

I’d never been able to let Carlisle touch me except for a random handshake or a clasp on the shoulder. He was big like my biological father, but his eyes didn’t hold the hatred. Psychologically, I was afraid of Carlisle. Seeing him stare at me with an expectant look on his face made my heart crumble. I nodded. Slowly, Carlisle wrapped his arms around my body. I stiffened immediately, remembering when Edward Masen Sr. tried to break all of my ribs by crushing my body like this.

I was eight.

Carlisle must have noticed my reaction and he removed his arms. _No. I want this. Carlisle would never hurt me._ I hugged back to my body and put my head on his shoulder. “Oh, Edward,” Carlisle sobbed. “I love you, son.”

“I love you, Dad,” I whispered. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. I know. I know,” he murmured, rubbing his hands along my back. “You don’t know how happy I am, Edward. I’ve wanted to do this since you came into our home. No child should ever be afraid of touch.”

“I know,” I said, pulling back. I wiped my face, realizing that I was crying too. _Pussy._ “I should go. Bella is nervous about packing and flying. She’s been momentarily distracted by her dad and a shopping trip, but it’s only a matter of time.”

“When are you leaving?”

“Wednesday,” I said. He opened his mouth. “I know. Be safe.”

“I worry, Edward. Even more so now,” he said as he gave me a grimace. “Call when you can and I love you.”

“Love you, too, Dad,” I said, hugging him briefly. With a smile, he left the shithole apartment and I finished up my ‘business’ in there, including typing up another report. I informed Rose, Alice and Jasper that I had let Carlisle know about my relationship with Bella and that they can come into my apartment to pick up the evidence I’d collected, under the guise of a search warrant.

Double checking to make sure that I had my ‘Masen’ passport, I left my apartment and drove back to Bella’s home. I was excited to go to Italy, nervous about flying out of the country, and giddy to get to know Bella better and that Carlisle approved. In the back of mind, I was terrified of what would happen when she does find out. Will we survive?

I hoped so.

**A/N: Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt. Raise your hand if you think Edward is in love with Bella? *Counts hands…* That’s what I thought. No pics with this one but I will have some pictures of the villa off the Amalfi Coast. Who wants to go to Italy??**


	58. Chapter Fifty-Eight

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Early Wednesday morning, we were sitting in the first class lounge, waiting for our flight to Rome. Bella was nervous since she hated flying. I was nervous since Jane, Alec and Marco hadn’t been caught yet. Charlie said that he was going to hold off until Bella was gone to search for them, full-throttle. Charlie’s eyes darkened and turned to steel. He was going to orchestrate a hit.

_Don’t ask, Edward. The less you know the better._

Shortly before eight, we boarded the flight and got settled into the seats. Bella gripped my hand tightly as she glared out the window. “Little One, ease up. I’d like to keep my hand for later,” I teased.

“I just hate flying. Normally, I’d drug myself into a stupor but I couldn’t find my anti-anxiety meds this morning. So, I’m freaking out. A lot,” she grumbled.

“Bella, flying is a hell of a lot safer than driving,” I said, kissing her knuckles.

“Will you distract me during takeoff and landing?” she wheedled, putting her head on my shoulder.

“What did you have in mind, Bella?” I asked as I slid my arm around her tiny body.

“Kissing me,” she giggled. “I’d say other things, since I am wearing a skirt, but I can be loud.”

I blushed, looking down at her. She waggled her fingers, giving me a devious look. I licked my lips and brushed my mouth against hers. “Bella, I have every intention of doing _that_ but not in a plane filled with passengers.”

“Doing what?” she asked breathily.

“Touching you. Feeling you. Caressing you,” I growled, nibbling on her ear. I swiped my tongue along her neck. “Tasting you. Loving you.” She whimpered, melting against my body. “Fucking you.”

“Now, please,” she begged. “And you say you’re inexperienced.”

“I only speak from the heart or in the last statement, from the cock,” I chuckled. I ran my hand through my hair and looked at her. “Bella, I want to do everything right by you. I know that I’m not the most experienced lover but I’m willing to learn.”

“Edward, from what you’ve demonstrated, you have the makings of becoming the best lover I’d ever had,” she said, twining her fingers with mine. “You’re sweet, attentive, caring, with a touch of bad ass that makes me want to whip off your clothes with my teeth. I want to lick each and every one of your tattoos.”

“That’s weird, Bella,” I laughed. “Why?”

“Because, they’re you,” she said. The plane started moving back and Bella let out a little yelp. “Oh, fuck!” I wrapped my arms around her. She sighed, snuggling against me. We stayed that way until the flight was cleared for takeoff. She turned to me, grabbing my head and kissing me forcefully.

_She did want distracting._

I slid my tongue inside of her needy mouth as I moved my lips with hers. Her fingers tangled in my hair and I felt the plane begin its trek along the runway towards takeoff. I nipped her lips before trailing my own along her jaw. I knew we were being completely inappropriate, but fuck it. I loved kissing my girl; to feel her soft, supple lips against mine. We continued making out until the captain said we were at the cruising altitude.

“ _Angelo?_ ” Bella murmured, running her fingertips along my palm. I looked up from my book. “Can we talk?”

“Sure, Little One. You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” I quipped. “It would be kind of awkward…”

“No! God no! I like you way too much to break up with you,” she said, kissing my palm. “I kind of wanted to talk about what we started talking about earlier.”

“Making love?” I asked.

“Yeah. And also, the rooming situation, too,” she grumbled.

“Let’s start with the rooming situation. Obviously, that’s upsetting you,” I said, taking her hands in mine.

“My dad would _prefer_ that we keep separate rooms. He let it slide the past couple of days since I’ve been having nightmares, but I can tell that he’s about ready to have an aneurysm or something,” Bella griped. “I reminded him about his transgressions but he’s still adamant about us keeping separate rooms.”

“When will your dad join us?” I asked.

“About a week and a half,” she replied. “I’ll get ten days to sleep with you without my dad giving me shit.”

“Bella, I don’t want to disrespect him. He’s been good to me, in his own way,” I said. “When he comes, I’ll move into my own space.”

“Well, be prepared to have a five-foot-two shadow sneaking into your bed, Masen,” she giggled, kissing my neck. “Now, the other thing…you and me, making love…”

**A/N: I’m leaving it there. Don’t hate me. I have some pictures of the villa on the Amalfi Coast on my blog. Link for that is on my profile. Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Finally, I’ve got their outfits for traveling on my Polyvore: Tufano79, Mafia Princess Outfits.**


	59. Chapter Fifty-Nine

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

_“Well, be prepared to have a five-foot-two shadow sneaking into your bed, Masen,” she giggled, kissing my neck. “Now, the other thing…you and me, making love…”_

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you, Little One?” I quipped.

“Nope.”

“What do you want to know? It’s not like I’m a wealth of information. I mean, I’ve seen porn but…” I rambled.

“No, Edward. I know all about sex. I lost my virginity when I was fifteen to my first boyfriend,” she shrugged. “Well, I know about _sex_. Making love? Not so much. Anyhow, before we even consider taking that step, I want you to know that I’m safe and clean. I may be a little slutty but I always take care of myself.”

“You’re not slutty,” I chided.

“Edward, how many people have you had sex with?” she asked.

“One. Kind of?”

“Well, I’ve been with a lot more than that,” she grimaced. “Twenty, maybe?”

 _Sweet baby Jesus_.

“But, each one didn’t really mean anything,” she continued. “More like a means to an end. The last guy I was with, Riley, was more like a fuck buddy than a boyfriend.” She blinked, cupping my face with her hand. “Being with you will undoubtedly mean more to me than any of those guys, combined.”

“I feel the same way,” I murmured. “I’m still adamant on taking it slowly, Bella. I feel more comfortable with you than I do with anyone else, but I can still fall into a flashback. I trust you, though. I know you’d never hurt me, intentionally, that is.”

“I couldn’t even imagine hurting you, Edward,” she said. Bella blushed and bit her lip. She twisted my fingers before looking up at me. “Can we make love without a condom?”

“What about children? Are you on birth control?” I asked, my heart slamming against my ribs.

“I’m covered. I get the shot. I’m due for another one at the end of July,” she explained. “I’m clean.” She huffed out a breath. “I want to feel all of you, Edward.” She looked up at me and her brown eyes implored me. “When we do make love, I want you to be with me without anything. Please?”

“Let me think about it, Bella. It’s not that I don’t trust you. I don’t trust myself,” I said as I took her tiny face in my hands. Her eyes flicked to my shirt and I could feel her pain. “Little One, you’re asking a man who has issues with touch to make love to you without a condom. I’m still getting used to the whole kissing thing, which I love, by the way.”

“I love kissing you, too,” she blushed, giving me a shy smile.

“I’m not, in anyway, rejecting you, Little One. God, I want you so badly. I’d never felt this way about anyone. I never wanted to make love to anyone. I was too afraid to and the one time I did act on those impulses, I lost my virginity and fell into a deep flashback. Can’t we just explore what feels good? Let it happen naturally?” I suggested.

“I like that,” she said. I tenderly cupped her chin and pressed a soft, sweet kiss against her mouth. She sighed, massaging my head slightly. “I can’t wait to get to Italy.”

“Me neither. I’ve never been and I’m excited to be away from the drama,” I said as I pulled her to my side. _And the ever-watchful eyes of your father_. “What are we going to do there?”

“Well, we usually stay for all of June. It’s weird going just before Memorial Day, but I’m okay with that. Typically, I just hung out at the villa, shopped, went swimming, shopped some more, and relaxed. With you, since it’s your first time in Italy, I may have to give you a tour of all of my favorite places. We also have your birthday to celebrate, Mr. Masen,” she giggled. “Twenty-seven? You old man, you! Dating a younger woman!”

“I’m not that old,” I snorted.

“No, you’re not. I’m just giving you shit,” she said, lightly smacking my arm. “What do you want for your birthday?”

“Nothing, Bella. Besides, it’s like three weeks away,” I said.

“I want to get you something, Edward,” she whined.

“You. In a bow,” I answered sarcastically, though the idea did have merit. She smirked at me and picked up her book. I did the same and settled in for the long flight to Rome.

We eventually nodded off and didn’t wake up until the plane started its descent into the Rome International Airport. Bella was rumpled and cranky, but thankfully too sleepy to freak out about the landing. The plane pulled up to the gate and we exited, going directly to the bathrooms. I reapplied some deodorant, brushed my teeth and sprayed some cologne on. My hair was a mess so I put on a black baseball cap over my hair. I finished and waited for Bella outside of the women’s room. She stumbled out of the bathroom, yawning widely. “We’ve got a limo waiting for us at baggage claim.”

“How long’s the ride to your villa?”

“Three and half hours,” she yawned. “Come one, _tesoro_ , I want to go back to sleep. I tired.”

I snickered, walking her toward baggage claim. Shortly after that, we went through customs and out to find the limo. A short man with a bad comb-over was standing, holding a sign saying ‘Swan family.’ “That’s us,” Bella said as she dragged me toward the man. She prattled on in fluent Italian. The man smiled and took her suitcase, leading us out into the balmy twilight. He helped Bella into the limo and I followed behind her. The driver loaded up our luggage. He lowered the partition, speaking in Italian to Bella. She responded in kind before putting her head in my lap.

“What did you say?”

“He asked if we wanted to get something to eat. I said no. I want to open up the villa and actually demonstrate _my_ cooking abilities for you,” she said, closing her eyes. Within minutes, she’s asleep and I’m watching the scenery out the window. The three and half hours breeze by and soon we’re pulling up to a massive house just off the water. Bella woke up and took out her credit card. She handed it to the driver who waved her off. She nodded, handing him a couple hundred Euro. He nodded and the limo pulled away. “Welcome to our home away from home, Edward.”

**A/N: Pictures of the villa are on my blog; link is in my profile. And you know the drill! Also, if anyone of you have awesome stories about Italy or suggestions on where they should go, please leave a review with that suggestion.**

 


	60. Chapter Sixty

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Sixty**

Bella unlocked the door and led us inside. The house was warmly decorated with rust, cream and earth tones. In the living room, there is a large grand piano. Off to the left, was a stone archway leading into a large kitchen. Still holding my hand, Bella directed me down a hallway and down some stairs. “When Daddy comes, this will be your room,” she explained. It had exposed beaming on the ceiling and a queen sized bed with a very comfy looking comforter.

Bella tugged on my hand. I followed her out of my bedroom and down the hall to another bedroom. Immediately, I noticed a large four poster bed that took up a majority of the space. The walls were exposed brick with black furniture. The bedding was white with black and white accents. It was very elegant and very Bella. “Is this your room?”

“Yeah,” she blushed. She turned and pulled me inside. “Kiss me, Edward.”

“So demanding, Little One,” I quipped, wrapping my arms around her waist. She pouted, moving her hands up my neck, tossing my hat onto the bed.

“Not demanding. I know what I want. I want you to kiss me,” she murmured. “I need to feel your lips against mine, _angelo_. I want to taste you. Kiss me.” She moved closer and closer to my face. My girl was a vixen, that’s for damn sure.

I cupped her cheek and rubbed my thumb along her lower lip. She moaned, capturing my thumb between her teeth and sucking on it. _Fuck. Me._  My arm banded around her waist, pulling her to my body. Every inch of her tiny form was pressed against me except her mouth. She kept staring at me as I removed my thumb from her lips. “Kiss me,” she breathed.

“Yes,” I panted as I covered her mouth with mine. Her lips molded against my lips. I held her tightly against my body. Eagerly, I slid my tongue between her lips, tasting her sweetness. She moaned and her fingers pulled painfully on my hair. My hands move all along her back, slipping underneath her black jacket and to her pink tank top. Her hands moved from my hair and she ripped off her jacket.

“Touch me, Edward,” she begged.

I groaned as my fingers glided along the smooth skin of her arms, up to her shoulders and along her collarbones. All the while, our lips were moving feverishly with each other. My hands moved down the sides of her body, barely grazing her breasts. Her moan was lustful and she arched her back. Bella grabbed my waistband of my jeans, tugging me towards her bed. Twisting us, she pushed me onto the bed and straddled my waist. “Touch me, Edward. I want to feel your hands on me.”

I gulped and stared into her eyes as I caressed her collarbone with my pointer finger. Slowly, I moved it down the center of her body, just in between her breasts. She bit her lip, whimpering quietly. Using my fingertips, I moved my hand closer to her right breast, palming it with my hand. “Yes!” she screamed, arching her back into my hand.

My lips found her neck and I massaged her perfect breast. It was just the right size for my hand, filling it to perfection. As I assaulted her neck with my mouth, Bella’s strap of her tank top fell and the swell of her breast was on display. She wasn’t wearing a bra. The very top of her dusty rose nipple was straining against the fabric, begging for me. Using my thumb, I swiped it along the peak and Bella let out a startled yelp followed by a moan. Her hips rocked against me. “More, Edward,” she begged.

I gently pulled on her tank top to reveal all of her breast. She let out a strangled whimper as she looked down at me. My lips moved along the smooth column of her neck, down to her collarbone and finally at the swell of her right breast. “Please?” she moaned. Slowly, I moved so my lips were wrapped around her nipple. Using my tongue, I flicked the erect peak, relishing in Bella’s flavor. Her skin was soft and tasted so sweet, with a hint of spice. Her hips were rocking against my rock-hard erection. If she kept that up, I’d be coming in my pants.

Her hands moved to my cheeks and she moved my face away from her breast. Her lips devoured mine as my fingers gently teased her nipple. Her hips were moving faster and watching her like this made my mind explode with a ton of pervy fantasies. Fantasies, I hope, that will turn into realities.

“Edward, I’m gonna come,” she panted against my lips.

“Fuck, Bella, me too,” I moaned, putting my hands on her hips, encouraging her to move faster. She eagerly responded, swiveling her hips as she kissed my lips relentlessly. The tension in my stomach was reaching its peak. I could feel my cock needing release. “Bella, baby…god, don’t stop.”

“Yes! Yes!” she screamed as she rode my jean-clad cock like an expert. I could feel her warmth over me and the intensity of it caused my own orgasm to spill out of me. I grunted and clung to Bella, panting heavily. We sat on the bed, the sounds of our breathing the only thing filling the room. “I think you ruined my panties.”

“I’m sitting in a boxerful of jizz,” I snickered.

“I’m still turned on, _angelo_. Very wet,” she purred. She reached under her skirt and presumably slid her hand into her panties. When she pulled out her fingers, they were glistening. “See?”

I grabbed her hand, sucking her fingertips into my mouth. _Holy. Mother. Fuck. She tastes so fucking GOOD!_ I think I even growled when I tasted her arousal.

“Definitely ruined panties,” she squeaked.

**A/N: How did you like that? A little dry humping never hurt anyone, right? Right? Pictures of the villa are on my blog. Link is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. We switch POVs next chapter. Back to Bella…**

**Also, if you have any ideas of what they should do in Italy, let me know. They’re staying on the Amalfi Coast, but I’m willing to move them anywhere. Leave me some!**


	61. Chapter Sixty-One

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Sixty-One**

**BPOV**

Edward Masen was the hottest man alive. I mean, fuck! We had one hell of a make out session. Okay, dry humping. His lips on my body were like a livewire, shooting electricity all through my veins. Then, _then_ , he takes my fingers which I so saucily dipped into my drenched panties, and licks them clean, growling lowly as he did so.

Yep. I think I can’t wear underwear around this man.

So, yeah, I’m sitting on his lap, my right tit hanging out of my shirt, my panties completely drenched and watching the sexiest man lick my fingers like they were a lollipop after I touched my pussy. The predatory look in his eyes scared me but turned me the fuck on. I couldn’t wait until the clothes were gone and we weren’t _dry_ humping anymore.

_What are you talking about, skank? You’re dripping arousal. You ain’t dry._

“I don’t know about you but I’d like to take a shower,” I said, looking at Edward through my lashes. His pale skin was flushed and he was still breathing heavily. “Flying and well, what we just did…care to join me?”

“I’m going to pass Little One,” he smirked, kissing my lips sweetly. I could taste my flavor on his lips. It was just a hint but it was there. We tasted fucking phenomenal together. “I’ll use the bathroom in my room after I bring in our suitcases.”

“Party pooper,” I frowned.

He chuckled, moving me off his lap and kissed me once more before disappearing from my room. _Our room_. Fuck that shit, Daddy. I’m keeping him with me. Edward keeps me safe. I was still sitting on my bed when Edward rolled in massive suitcase. He gave me a wink before shuffling off to his room to shower. Again, fuck that shit. I want to see his fine, sexy body. Hell, he’s sexy and doesn’t even realize it. I hate to sound like a condescending bitch, but I don’t dry hump. And I dry humped with Edward, coming as hard as I’ve ever had.

I fuck. I fuck hard. I fuck for pleasure. I fuck to get off. _Yeah, you really are a slut, Bella._

But, with Edward, I wanted more with him. I wanted his kisses, his affections, his love.

_Wait, love? You want love? A love besides your dad’s?_

Let’s think about this…uh, YEAH!

Sighing, I went into my bathroom and scoured the stench of the plane off my body. _Why did Edward make out with me and kiss my boob while I smelled like a plane?_ I didn’t care. I got off. So did he. _Tee hee…_ I finished up and put on some comfy clothes. Some barely-there clothes, a pair of shorty pajamas. The shorts barely covered my cooch. The top, I only buttoned the single button across my chest. Underwear wasn’t happening.

I picked up the antibiotic ointment for Edward to put on my back and skipped to the kitchen. My father had made arrangements to have food in the fridge and house aired out before we came. I checked the refrigerator and pantry and it was stocked with all of the staples. I pulled out the ingredients for some homemade macaroni and cheese with pancetta. Edward ambled into the kitchen, his hair wet and sticking up every which way. His chest was deliciously bare. He did hold a shirt in his hand but honestly, I didn’t want him to put it on. I wanted ogle his chiseled, muscular chest. Edward chuckled and walked over to me, gently closing my mouth. “You were drooling, babe.”

“You are lying, babe,” I teased back. “I don’t drool.”

“Sure, Bella. The past few nights, you’ve used my pec as your pillow and there’s a wet spot on my shirt,” he laughed. “I’m thinking I may forgo the shirt.”

“You won’t get any complaints from me, _tesoro_ ,” I purred, running my fingers along his ribs. He shuddered but grinned crookedly. “Can you do me a favor, though? I need you to put the ointment on my back.”

“Sure, Bella,” he replied. His brow furrowed. Usually I wore a tank top and it made access to the scrape pretty easy. In order to get to it currently, he’d have to remove my shirt. _I’m so sneaky._ “How do you want to do this?” Edward’s voice cracked slightly and some sweat popped up on his forehead.

I dropped my gaze, looking at his burgeoning arousal. I bit my lip, looking back up at him through my lashes. “What do you think?” I picked up his hand, pressing it to the single button holding my shirt together.

“You’re pushing me,” he growled.

“I can put on a tank top,” I said, feeling instantly bad for making him uncomfortable. His arms banded around me and I was pulled against his hard body. “Or not?”

He arched a brow before turning me. His hands glided up the sides of my ribs until he reached the button. He released it, sliding the shirt off my body. Once I was naked from the waist up, he put my hands onto the kitchen counter, palms down. “Do not move your hands, Isabella,” he commanded lowly.

_Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck._

He swept my hair over my shoulder and picked up the ointment. I watched his every move in the reflection of the window. His fingers glided along my back, just along my spine. I moaned, wanting his hands to cup my breasts. I could see my nipples straining for his deft fingers. Edward methodically put the ointment on my back, just like always. However, he was pressed up against me and I could feel his erection pushing between my thighs. He looked up at me in the reflection as he blew on my scrape.

My tits ached for his touch.

His hands must have ached for my tits.

He slowly ran his palms along my rib cage, across my belly and up until both of his hands were cupping my breasts. His touch was gentle but rough at the same time. His fingers twisted my nipples before he was palming my tits again. And like that his hands slid from my boobs, back down my rib cage and off my body. “Excellent, Little One. You follow orders well,” he crooned in my ear. “How wet are you now?”

_And he’s inexperienced? Inexperienced, my ass!_

**A/N: Okay, the next time I get an owie, I want FBI/Mafiaward to rub in my Neosporin. Dayum…that is all. I have a picture of Bella’s pajamas on my blog. Link  is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	62. Chapter Sixty-Two

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

Edward smirked as he handed me my shirt. I put it back on, staring at him in shock. I decided to challenge him with my response. “Why don’t you find out?” I giggled.

“I think we pushed enough boundaries for one night, Little One,” he said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. “You going to button up or your luscious tits going to be on display all night?”

“You like them?” I asked, cupping them for his benefit.

He growled and walked over to me. Slowly, he pulled together my shirt, buttoning the same button as before. “I don’t want to…behave, Isabella. I don’t want to spank you,” he choked out.

“I’m a bad girl, Mr. Masen,” I cooed, rubbing myself on his body.

“Yes. You are. Now, I see food. Feed me, woman!” he barked, smacking my ass.

I yelped, giving him a playful glower. “I’m not your servant, Edward. Your scrawny ass is helping me.” I took out a cast iron skillet and the pancetta. “Get frying, stud.”

“I’ve got to put a shirt on,” he snickered. “Grease and bare skin, not a good combo.”

“And your skin is so pretty,” I laughed, running my fingers along his smooth abs. “Fine. Put your shirt on but as soon as you’re done with the pancetta, it comes off. Capische?”

“Si, senorina,” he said, kissing me on the lips before walking to the stove and frying the pancetta. He slipped on his t-shirt. I pouted slightly as I readied the cheese and pasta. I hated that his beautiful body was covered. His chest was like the finest Italian marble, covered in the most perfect tattoos. I wondered what his lower half looked like?

On the other side of Edward, I began boiling some water for the pasta. Edward handled the pancetta perfectly, frying it to the perfect crispness. After he finished the pancetta, I switched with him and told him to watch the pasta while I made the cheese mixture. Once it was perfectly blended and the pasta was in a casserole dish, I poured the cheese and pancetta mixture of the pasta. Tossing it into the oven, I went to make a salad. Edward watched with rapt attention as I moved easily around the kitchen.

“You’re really good at this,” Edward said as he leaned forward on the counter.

“I love to cook. I just never really got back into it after my mom died,” I shrugged as I chopped up some vegetables, putting them into a large bowl. “My mom was a horrendous cook. I mean, she made some foul nasty things growing up. Her food combinations were questionable at best, unpalatable at worst.  So, I made the executive decision to take over the cooking responsibilities when I was thirteen. I did so every day until my mom got sick. Charlie hired Carmen then and she was with us ever since.”

“Do you miss cooking?”

“Not really. I miss taking care of my family,” I said sadly. “Even though my mom couldn’t cook, she’d sit at talk with me about school and boys and life while I prepared the meal. Regardless of what my dad had planned, he was always home for dinner. Six in the evening, every day. We always at dinner as a family.” I picked up a bowl and started pouring some olive oil into it. “Now, I can do that again. With you. We need to fatten you up. Too skinny.”

“You’d still like me if I had a belly and fat rolls?” Edward snickered.

“I’d like you no matter what, Edward. While you’re incredibly handsome, it’s your heart that draws me in,” I murmured, seasoning the olive oil, mixing in some lemon, garlic, salt, pepper and fresh basil. “But your muscles have muscles. The only guy that is more toned than you is Emmett and he’s easily a hundred pounds bigger than you.”

“He’s also got four or five inches on me, too,” Edward laughed. His face sobered, looking into my eyes. “Bella, you don’t have to take care of me. I appreciate it, but I don’t want you to think that you need to serve me.”

“I know. I want to. There’s one rule, though,” I said. “I cook; you do dishes. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, giving me a salute. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Good. I hate doing dishes. It fucks up with my manicure,” I grumbled, looking at my hands. “I’m addicted to nail polish.”

“I kind of gathered that. Especially this one brand,” he said, arching his brow. “Butter something?”

“Butter London,” I answered. “Their polish lasts forever. It’s expensive but so worth it.”

“I’ll take your word for it. I’m rocking the au naturale look,” he said, waggling his fingers. “What do you think?”

I grabbed his hands and wrinkled my nose. “Your cuticles are a mess.”

“At least I don’t bite my nails,” he snorted. “Emmett constantly has his hands in his mouth, gnawing on his fingers. It’s kind of gross.”

“Oh, his hands are awful,” I groaned as I tossed my salad dressing onto the salad itself. I mixed it carefully, putting it on the counter in front of Edward. “In that hutch, there are plates, silverware and napkins. Can you set the counter?”

“Do you want anything to drink?” Edward asked as he walked to the hutch.

“Check in the wine cooler to see if there’s any white?” I replied as I pulled out the casserole. I checked it and it needed a few more minutes.

“Which one?” he asked, holding up two bottles: a bottle of Verdecchio and a bottle of Marchesi. I pointed to the Verdecchio and Edward went about opening it, pulling two wine glasses out and placing them onto the counter. He poured us both a glass, putting the remaining wine into the fridge. I took out the casserole, placing it on the counter and spooning some rich mac and cheese into a bowl for each of us. Edward walked up behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. His fingers were on my skin under my shirt. “Thank you, Little One, for taking care of me.” He kissed just behind my ear.

I melted and my heart exploded. Those words made me feel so much _more_ for Edward Masen.

**A/N: If you want the recipe for the mac and cheese, check my blog. I’ll have it posted on there. Link for my blog is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation, or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some loving.**

 


	63. Chapter Sixty-Three

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

After cleaning up the kitchen, Edward and I went to bed. We watched some Italian television before curling up together. He fell asleep right away. I, on the other hand, did not. For a few reasons…

Reason one…nightmares from the bombing still plagued my subconscious. As soon as I succumbed to deep sleep, I’d feel the earth move and the orange flames exploding from the parking garage. We never made it out on time and Edward and I burnt to a crisp.

Reason two…my sleep schedule is all sorts of fucked up due to sleeping on the plane for most of the day.

Reason three…what Edward said to me and the emotion it elicited from me.  Yeah, this was the _main_ reason why I couldn’t sleep. I mean, when he thanked me for taking care of him, my heart jumped and took off. A warmth filled my body and I wanted more of that. Then, when he touched me after that, my skin erupted in goose bumps, reacting to the electric current that zinged through me from his casual touch of holding my hand.

What does this mean?

I’m so confused.

Eventually, around three in the morning, I finally was able to go to sleep.

I guess I was exhausted because I didn’t wake up until I smelled bacon and eggs. My eyes fluttered open. “Welcome back to the land of the living, sleeping beauty,” Edward chuckled. I rolled over and saw him carrying a tray.

“What time is it?” I asked.

 “A little after twelve,” he replied, putting the tray over my legs. “Breakfast is served.”

“You cooked for me?”

“The only meal I can cook,” he snickered. “Scrambled eggs and bacon. I did burn the toast, though.” He picked up a fairly charred piece of toast, glaring at it. “I can use this as a bullet, it’s so hard.” He banged the toast onto the plate. I giggled. His glare softened to a crooked grin. “You took care of me last night. I wanted to return the favor, albeit pretty pitifully, for you. I did make sure where the nearest hospital was in case you got food poisoning.”

“Stop,” I laughed. “It looks delicious and smells even better. Thank you, Edward.” I tucked into my breakfast, expecting it to be horrific but it wasn’t that bad. Edward wasn’t a gourmet chef but the bones were there to enhance his cooking. He got up and puttered around the room, pulling out clothes and going into the shower. I finished my breakfast, complete with scrambled eggs and cheese, bacon, toast (that really wasn’t edible, but the toaster needed to be replaced), freshly cut fruit and a steaming cup of coffee. Edward even fixed my coffee the correct way. By the time I finished my breakfast, Edward ambled out of the shower wearing a pair of shorts and a v-neck t-shirt. “I’ve never seen you in shorts. You’ve got sexy legs.”

“They’re too white,” he grumbled. “That’s what you get for being Irish.”

“Full-blooded?”

“Half and half. The other half is Scottish,” he said in a brogue. “My mom was Irish and my dad was the Scot. I’m assuming you’re all Italian?”

“Yep. My mom was born here, in Sorrento. Or rather, her family was. Dad’s family was born in Naples.”

“Was your dad always involved in the organization?”

“It started with my great grandfather. He worked his way up. My grandfather was the heir apparent because the original head didn’t have any sons. After that, the rest is history,” I shrugged, curling up on the bed.

“Is that why your dad doesn’t want you taking over? Because you’re not a boy?” he asked, arching a brow.

“Edward, do you think I could handle what my dad does?” I replied.

“No. I don’t. You’re strong in many ways, Little One, but in others, you’re very vulnerable,” he explained. “What are you going to do? You’re getting your degree in Literature.”

“Working for a publishing company, write books, get married and start popping out kids. I don’t know,” I shrugged.

“Is that what’s expected of you? Get married?”

“My dad is very forward thinking, but the old ways are ingrained in his psyche. Women should not have a job outside of the home. Their job is taking care of the home, raising the children and taking care of their men. My mom never worked. I’ve never had a job other than school. I’m used to it.”

“Don’t you want more, though?” he asked, picking up the tray and putting it on the ground. He held my hand. “It’s amazing to make your own money. It’s a real sense of accomplishment.”

“I do want more, but I’m afraid to go for it. Edward, I’m a ‘mafia princess.’ I have to maintain a certain appearance. In the organization, we all have roles. My dad is the head, he takes of all of us. He’s the one who makes the difficult calls. He’s the one who falls if we ever do get caught.”

“Are you sure? Charlie never is involved in the heavy lifting,” Edward retorted.

“My dad does distance himself, in some ways. He won’t carry out a hit. We have contract killers, assassins. Nor will he give the order outright. It’s all interlaced with conversations and code. No doubt, Charlie put the bug out to end Jane, Alec and Marco. But he wouldn’t outwardly say it. The comment would something completely random. ‘The dog has a purple tail,’ and the whole thing is set into action.” I thought some, cuddling against a very fresh smelling Edward. “What will happen if my father gets caught, Edward? Will you take care of me?”

**A/N: Heavy question from Little One. How will Edward respond? No pictures with this one, kids. Sorry. If you want to see pictures from previous chapters, check out my blog. Link’s in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**

 

 


	64. Chapter Sixty-Four

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

_“What will happen if my father gets caught, Edward? Will you take care of me?”_

“Bella, are you sure you want me? I’m an uneducated, mafia thug. I’ve worked hard all of my life for pennies. Being with you is closest I’ve ever gotten to _real_ money. I still feel like I’m not worthy of you,” he said, giving me a sidelong glance.

“Edward, stop it. You are worthy of me. You’re an amazing man with a good heart. And uneducated? That can be easily fixed. You’re smart and I saw you absorb all of that information during my classes. Hell, I think you probably could have taken the finals with me and gotten a higher score,” I teased.

“Okay, Little One,” he said, wrapping his arms around me. “What do you want to do today?”

“I’m still a little jet lagged. I was thinking a day at the pool,” I giggled.

“You’ve got a pool?”

“Two of really. One’s indoors, underneath this floor and the other is on the west side of the house with a hot tub,” I explained.

“I don’t have any swim trunks,” he grumbled.

“Skinny dipping?”

“Little One,” he admonished.

“Fine, fine. We’ll get you some swim trunks. I want to get a new bikini anyway,” I said. “Let me shower and then we can go.”

“How? Car?”

“Oh, I’ve got dual citizenship and a driver’s license here in Italy. I’m going to shower,” I said. “You can join me.”

“You are a temptress and I’ve already showered,” he snorted, kissing my neck. I pouted as I crawled over him. With a brazen look, I removed my top, tossing it into his face. He growled as he threw my shirt onto the bed, watching me as I jogged to the bathroom, topless. Just before I closed the door, I shimmied out of my shorts and kicked them out with my leg. He groaned. I just giggled. I prayed he’d follow me into the bathroom, but he didn’t.

_He’s sexy as fuck but has the restraint of a monk._

After I showered, I dressed in a pair of floral shorts and a matching pink tank top. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and swiped my purse, passport, Italian driver’s license and cell phone, sashaying to living room. Edward was flipping the channels on the television but turned it off when he saw me. I slid on my sunglasses and walked out into the garage. My dad loved to collect cars. I was in a mood for something fast so I picked the keys for his black Alfa Romeo Spyder. It was a beautiful day and dropping the top sounded ideal. Edward was dancing by the passenger door, appearing nervous. “You okay, _tesoro?_ ”

“I feel weird going out and not having anything to protect you,” he said.

“Oh, right. Come with me,” I said as I pulled him back in the house. In my dad’s office, I opened the painting behind his desk and punched in a few numbers, unlocking the safe behind it. I handed Edward a gun, a glock and a full clip. “Is this okay?”

He loaded it expertly, checking the safety and if the gun needed to be oiled. “I’d like to test it, but for now, it’ll do,” he said as he cleared the bullet out of the chamber.

“We can go to a gun range tomorrow. A friend of my father’s owns one in the country, about an hour from here. Would you like that?”

“Very much so,” Edward said as he clipped the gun around his thigh using a thigh holster under his shorts. “Ready?”

I nodded, not really able to speak since I was so turned on by watching him handle that gone so well. My thong panties were drenched and I know my nipples were pressing against my tank top. Licking my lips, I led Edward back out to the car and turned over the sleek, black vehicle, dropping the top. I drove down to Sorrento. Parking the car in a secured garage, I dragged Edward to several well-known shops. I bought both of us a ton of swimwear. Edward tried to pay for some, but I was too quick. My black AMEX was getting a work out. But, all of the swimwear was on sale. Before we went back, Edward found a little trattoria and we shared a Caprese salad and some gelato.

We got back to the villa around three. The sun was still warm but not to the point where we’d burn to a crisp. We changed into our bathing suits. Before we went out to the pool, I threw some chicken breasts into some marinade and putting it into the fridge. Edward and I went out onto the porch, setting up some towels. I decided to not put on sunblock since I was used to this weather. Edward was very fair but I loved it. It made his tattoos pop against his porcelain skin. He did have some freckles along the tops of his shoulders and right at his hairline. Other than that, Edward’s skin was flawless.

“Do you want to put on some sunblock?” I asked, holding up a tube of SPF 30. He made a face but nodded. He carefully spread it on his arms, torso and legs. I put it on his back, massaging his back as I put on his warm skin. He picked up my hand kissing my palm. He stood up and dove into the water, swimming across pool in one breath. I removed my cover-up, sitting on the edge of the pool, letting the sun hit my body.

“Is that some ink on your body, Miss del Cigno?” Edward asked as he swam back to me.

_Busted._

**A/N: Pictures of downtown Sorrento, the swimsuits and the Alfa Romeo are on my blog. Check it out. The link’s in my  profile. Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	65. Chapter Sixty-Five

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

“Hmmm?” I asked innocently.

“Your hip, Bella,” he pointed. “I see some ink on your hip.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about it,” I giggled. I started to get up, but Edward captured my ankle. I bit my lip, staring at him. He arched a brow. I kicked some water into his face before wriggling away. I ran off but heard Edward jump out of the water, catching up with me quickly. His wet body wrapped around me. His fingers tickled my sides. I squealed. “Stop! _Angelo_! You’re going to make me pee!”

“Admit you have a tattoo and I’ll stop, Little One,” he laughed, his fingers moving relentlessly against my ribs.

“Okay! Okay! I have a tat!” I yelled. As promised his hands stopped and he grinned at me smugly. I arched a brow at him, untying my bikini bottoms, revealing my swan. “You can only see it when I’m naked. Or rather, nearly naked.” Edward gently reached to touch my swan. His fingers glided over the soft skin, just above my pussy. His green eyes darkened and his nipples became erect. “You’re driving me crazy, Edward.”

“Sorry,” he said as he pulled his hand back.

“Your hand was so close to…” I trailed off as I retied my bikini bottoms. “I wanted your fingers elsewhere.”

“Do you now?” Edward smirked. “Where, Little One?” He pulled me flush to his body. “Where do you want my fingers?”

“Inside of me,” I cooed.

He licked his lips and stared at me. “I think that can be arranged.”

“Now?” I pleaded.

“Not now, Bella,” he whispered, his lips ghosting over mine. “Tonight.” He kissed me deeply, plunging his tongue into my mouth. My hands gripped onto his wet hair as he fucked my mouth with his. I moaned and really wanted our bathing suits to disintegrate. I wanted him to fuck me. He pulled back and bent down, swinging me over his shoulder.

“EDWARD!” I screamed.

“I think you need to cool off,” he snickered, smacking my ass with his palm. He walked back to the pool, placing me on my feet at the edge. “Hold your breath, baby.” His arm wrapped around my waist and he pushed me in, following quickly behind. I sputtered, breaking the surface. I was laughing hysterically. So was Edward. He swam over to me and brushed my long hair from my face. His green eyes were twinkling happily. “You okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, _protettore_ ,” I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He could reach the bottom. I couldn’t. “I did need to cool off. My mind was begging for you.”

“I wanted you, too,” he whispered, cupping my ass. “My mind was wishing that our swim suits would disappear and I could make you scream.”

“What’s stopping you?” I asked breathily.

He kissed me sweetly. “I don’t want to rush, Bella. I want to know what buttons to press to make you scream. I want to know what your body feels like under my fingertips. I want to feel your wetness as it comes out of you from your sex. I want to taste you. Every fucking inch. I want to make love to you every way a man can make love to a woman before we take _that_ step.”

“Edward,” I whispered, tightening my legs around his waist.

“We have nine days before your dad arrives. My promise to you is that I will make love to you before he comes,” he vowed. “Only after I’ve thoroughly explored your beautiful body.”

“Do I get to explore, too?” I asked, playing with his wet hair.

“How so?”

I leaned forward, kissing his pink, pouty lips. “I want to kiss every inch of your body, Edward. I want to taste your skin. I want suck your cock, swallow everything you give me. I want it all with you. But most importantly, I want to heal you; heal your heart. I’d never hurt you. You’re quickly becoming the most important person in my life and I don’t want to lose you.”

Something flashed in his eyes, a twinge of sadness. “I don’t want to lose you, either, Little One. For the first time in my life, I feel like I fit somewhere. I’m not Edward ‘the freak who can’t be touched.’ I feel important to you and to your family.” He blew out a breath and I saw tears gathering in his eyes. “I feel like I have a family. I had a foster family but I only ever felt like an extended visitor. I feel more at home with you and your dad…” A tear fell onto his cheek. “Fuck. I’m not a pussy. I swear.”

“Look at me. I’m crying too,” I sniffled.

“Bella, you’re my best friend and  my first real girlfriend. I’ll always treasure that. No matter what happens in our lives, you will always have a very special place in my heart,” he said, hugging me to his body. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, _angelo_ ,” I whispered back, hugging him fiercely. My heart was doing the stammering thing again and my entire body was on fire. Not aroused. Just an overwhelming need to be _closer_ to him. I didn’t know what this meant. Regardless, though, I didn’t want it to stop. Nor did I want to let him go.

Ever.

**A/N: I’m hoping you’re still liking this. You know the drill, folks! Leave me some lovin!**

 


	66. Chapter Sixty-Six

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

We played in the water until the sun dipped low in the sky. Whenever Edward touched me, my heart took off in excitement. I never wanted his hands away from my body with the feeling I was experiencing. However, that couldn’t be normal. Could it?

I shook that notion out of my brain and went to cook some dinner for us. Edward said he wanted to check in with Emmett and Charlie. I took a quick shower before walking back to the kitchen. Focusing on dinner, I made some baked chicken. I could hear Edward speaking quietly to Emmett, informing him about our arrival. I didn’t want to intrude so I went back to making dinner.

An hour later, I had some baked chicken with some balsamic marinade along with some wild rice and orzo salad. Edward and I ate quietly. He seemed troubled and was obviously thinking about something. When he woodenly got up to clean up the meal, I had to find out what was wrong. “Is everything okay, Edward?” I asked.

His face was an impassive mask. “Fine, Little One,” he replied. “Just tired.”

“No, Edward. You’re not tired. You’re thinking about something,” I said.

“I’m always thinking about something,” he said dryly.

“Don’t give me shit, Edward,” I snapped. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said as he began washing the dishes with a little more gusto than necessary. I smashed my lips together and stomped away. If he wasn’t going to tell me, then I won’t force him. I slipped into bed and curled up. I wasn’t sure how long I lay there. Edward came into the room, carrying a bowl of pistachio gelato. I scowled at him. “I was a dick, Bella. I’m sorry.”

“No, you weren’t,” I said. “I’ve been pushing a lot of buttons lately and…”

“Bella, I wasn’t upset about our relationship. I was upset about something that Emmett said to me,” Edward explained, handing me the gelato. I pushed the spoon into the green creamy goodness, but couldn’t eat it. “I didn’t want to talk about it. Not right after dinner. I had to understand what was going on.” I looked at him. “Emmett told me that the crew tried to orchestrate a hit against Jane, Alec and Marco.”

“And?”

“It didn’t happen. They left the country before it could come to fruition,” Edward explained. “The three of them separated but Jane may have flown to Italy.”

“She’s here?”

“I don’t know if she’s _here_ , but as far as I’ve been told, she’s in Italy,” Edward muttered. “I would have told you but I needed to process it, Bella.”

“Edward, we can’t hide things from each other. Especially something as big as _that_ ,” I snarled, putting the gelato onto the nightstand.

“Bella, I’m new this whole relationship thing. I wanted to figure out the least invasive way to tell you that one of the assassins who tried to kill you in Seattle may have just flown to Italy. PLUS, I have to make sure that you’re safe. Charlie has called several security companies and one of them is coming tomorrow to install a state of the art alarm system in the house. Your father is very close to flying here as we speak because he doesn’t want his baby girl to be hurt. Now, be pissed at me all you want. I never intended to hurt you but I wanted to gloss it over as opposed to throwing it in your face,” he barked, picking up the untouched dessert. He left the bedroom and I could hear him stomp into the kitchen

We both were right. We both were wrong. I didn’t know what to do. Like him, I wasn’t very experienced in relationships. Sex? I was a fucking expert. Relationships? Not a damn clue.

**A/N: Who’s right? Who’s wrong? Hmmmm? Anyhow, you know the drill. Leave me some loving!**


	67. Chapter Sixty-Seven

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

Edward didn’t come bed that night. Secretly, I’d hoped that he would and we’d fool around some more. However, I’d gathered he was pretty pissed at me and I wasn’t too thrilled with him either. I understood his need to protect me. Really, I did. I also valued talking to one another. My dad and I were the two most stubborn people in the world. The one thing we agreed on was discussing our differences.

I still kind of hate the fact that we hadn’t had a chance to talk about what had happened regarding Jane, Alec and Marco. I also was pissed that my dad was imparting this double standard on Edward and me.

Deciding I couldn’t sleep without the 6’2” beast of man, I wandered into the office and picked out a book. I curled up on the window seat. I opened the book and began reading, feeling incredibly bereft without Edward. I stayed up as long as I could but eventually my eyes fought the losing battle with slumber and I drifted, snuggling into the red pillows on the window seat.

“Bella! Bella! Fuck, where are you?” I faintly heard. I grumbled, burrowing deeper into the pillows. “BELLA!” I turned over and fell promptly to the floor.

“Motherfucker!” I hissed as I rubbed my ass. Edward ran into the office. His eyes were crazed and his hair was sticking up more than normal.

“Bella,” he yelped running toward me, falling to his knees. “I was looking for you. I couldn’t find you.”

“I was in the office,” I grumbled, still rubbing my ass. “Sleeping quite comfortably, mind you.”

“I woke up and I went to check on you in the bedroom,” he said, his voice taking on a hard edge. “You weren’t there. I kind of panicked, Bella. Excuse me for caring for you and worrying if you were taken by Jane or whomever.”

“You didn’t care enough to come to bed last night,” I bitched, getting up from the floor. “Why now?”

He scrubbed his face and stood up, towering over me. “I figured you didn’t want me in bed with you. You left when I told you nothing was wrong and then got a snotty when I did tell you what Emmett shared with me. I figured you wanted space like most girls do when they’re upset.”

“Edward, I don’t want _that._ I want us to talk about things. That’s one thing that I believe above everything else. Communication,” I yelled. I covered my eyes and I could feel the beginning of a migraine hitting me. “Listen, I’m tired. I’m bitchy. I’m getting a migraine. I want to fucking go back to sleep. Do you have a problem with that?”

“I have a problem with the way you’re treating me, Bella,” he hissed, his eyes narrowing at me. “I’m not a piece of shit.” His face was red and flashing in his eyes was anger and fire that I didn’t like. “I’m going to cool off. I don’t want to communicate something that might piss you off.” He stomped away, slamming the door shut. I rubbed my eyes and I felt tears prick behind them. I ran to my room, falling into my bed and sobbing brokenly at the way Edward had spoken to me. However, he was right, in his own way. I was being rude to him. The answer, though, was not to be rude in return.

An hour later, I heard the door open and some voices; Edward’s being one of them. The other voices were heavily accented but speaking in English. I could someone say that the installation will be done by three. I furrowed my brows and then remembered what Edward said the night before. My dad was having a security system installed. I didn’t really care at this point. I wanted this nightmare to be over. I was tired of being protected and watched. I just wanted to be…be a normal twenty-one year old girl. Knowing that I couldn’t be that, more tears filled my eyes and I cried again.

“Bella?” Edward called to me. His voice sounded so uncertain.

I sniffled, burying my face into a pillow. I felt like a pussy, but I was feeling pretty shitty about myself right now. Edward walked in and he got into the bed, laying far from me. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.” His finger captured a tear that fell from my eyes. “I’m also sorry for acting like a grade-A douche.”

“You were right. We both were wrong, too. I was treating you like shit, but my exhaustion and headache were doing the talking. You were right in walking away but you didn’t have to be an asshole about it. Plus, I saw something in your eyes that scared me,” I muttered, looking at his neck.

“I know, Bella. I have a wicked temper. I’m sorry you saw that,” he frowned. “Well, that wasn’t my full temper. You saw the beginnings of my loss of control.”

“Edward, I can’t be with someone who might hurt me,” I said.

“Bella, I vow to you that I won’t ever hurt you; raise my hand in violence towards you. I know myself well enough that I can get out of situation before it escalates,” he said. “That’s why I had to go.”

“Where did you go?”

“I ran. I ran around the neighborhood until my legs screamed at me to stop. Then, I ran home.” He snorted. “My legs are the consistency of jelly. Those hills are brutal.” He looked at me, his eyes filled with remorse. “I’m sorry that I left. You were vulnerable…”

“I was fine,” I sighed. “Well, as fine as I could be.”

“We need to talk about this, Bella. You’re so right about communication,” he breathed. “After I shower, can we talk about this?” I nodded and gave him a tentative smile. He tenderly picked up my hand and kissed my wrist before getting up to go into the shower. I flopped back onto the bed thinking that having fuck buddies was a hell of a lot easier than this…

**A/N: Oh, Bella…my dear, sweet Bella. So misguided. _Sigh_. You know the deal. Leave me some lovin, please? **


	68. Chapter Sixty-Eight

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

_I flopped back onto the bed thinking that having fuck buddies was a hell of a lot easier than this…_

Edward came back into the bedroom, all wet and warm. He wasn’t wearing a shirt but unfortunately had on some shorts. He still looked like someone kicked his puppy. “How’s your head?” he asked.

“Hurts,” I said bluntly.

“Do you have anything to take?” he questioned, looking like he wanted to help.

 _Stop being a bitch._ “I’ve got some meds in my bag but if I take them, I am not functional for the entire day. I’ll just take some ibuprofen or something.” I got out of the bed and padded to get them out of my bag in the bathroom. I stumbled a bit. Edward caught me. I looked up at him and he was so troubled. “I’m okay, Edward.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“Me, too,” I replied, touching his slightly scruffy cheek. I kissed his chin before going to the bathroom. I shut the door and quickly peed. I searched for my ibuprofen to take to cut into the ache that was my migraine. I took the medication and brushed my teeth, padding out to the bedroom. Edward was sitting on the bed, twisting his t-shirt. I stepped in front of him. He saw my feet and he put his hands on my hips, looking up at me. His eyes were dead and sad. “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“I don’t like feeling like this. Bella, I wanted to tell you in my own way about Jane. I didn’t want to scare you,” he murmured. “Then, not being able to find you this morning? I thought that Jane had found you, kidnapped you and…” His eyes clamped shut and he closed his fists. “I thought the worst, Little One.”

“I would have fought back,” I said, running my hands through his wet hair.

“Not if you were drugged,” Edward said, his impossibly miserable eyes capturing mine.

“Edward, we both fucked up. I was overly harsh in asking you what was wrong. You were a douche when you told me. I was a bitch this morning. Granted, I had just fallen on my ass and was woken up. You scared me with that look you had in your eyes. I’m sorry for how I acted,” I said, brushing his hair away from his face. “I’m also sorry for falling asleep in the office. I was going to read but I didn’t think I’d crash like that.”

“I’m so sorry for scaring you, Bella. I promise you that I would never hurt you like that. I don’t want to be like my father,” he said brokenly. His arms banded around my middle and he hugged me tightly. His head was pressed between my breasts. “So sorry.” He kissed my skin above my heart and he tightened his hold on me. It was slightly painful but he was obviously torn up about his reaction from earlier. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing his hair.

“I’m going to put on a bathing suit and relax outside. Will you join me once the installation’s done?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m still sorry.”

“You were worried and took your anger out on me. I was being a brat and let you feel my full bitch mode,” I snorted. “I forgive you. Can you forgive me?”

“I already did,” he whispered, pulling my face closer to his.

I gave him a chaste peck. “Can you forgive yourself?” I questioned.

“Give me time,” he said, smiling sadly. “I’ll be fine. I need to brood for a few more hours.” He kissed me sweetly and got up from the bed. “Enjoy your time by the pool. I’ll be in here, watching these guys like a hawk.” He left the bedroom, shutting the door quietly. With a sigh, I picked up one of my new bathing suits. I quickly changed and threw on a cover up before padding back to the office to pick up the book I had started when I crashed. After grabbing a towel, I went out onto the patio and set myself up next to the pool. As I lay there, I thought about what happened. I wish I could talk to someone. Moments like these, I wish I still had my mom. Her relationship with my dad was unconventional to say the least, but I knew they loved each other.

I hadn’t even realized it but I began crying again. I curled up on the lounge, missing my mother, feeling like a fool because of what happened to with Edward and hating the fact that my family was in danger. Edward must have seen me from the house and he picked me up, holding me in his arms. I clutched to his shoulders, sobbing like a freaking baby. He didn’t say anything. He just held me, kissing my hair and caressing my back.

Once I finished with my sobfest, I pulled back, wiping my nose unattractively with my hand. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m not normally a crier,” I said dejectedly.

“You’ve had a number of things happen the past couple of days. You’re entitled to have a good cry,” he said quietly. “Trust me when I say that I wish I could do the same, but it’s not socially acceptable for men to have crying jags. I’ve got a reputation to uphold of being a badass.” I giggled, looking at him. He was smirking but his eyes were fully of worry. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Just a combination of things: our fight, the situation with the Volturis and missing my mom terribly. There are days where I wish I had someone _female_ to talk to who could help me. Angie and Jessica are great friends but they’ve never been in relationships. I’m not close with my aunts because, I ain’t gonna lie. They’re bitches.” I sighed and put my head on his shoulder.

“Excuse me? We’re done with the installation. We need to show you and your wife how to use it, Mr. Masen,” said one of the workmen.

“Okay, we’ll be right there,” Edward called back to him.

“Wife?” I asked, arching a brow.

“They were speaking in English and Italian. I tried to explain to them that you were my girlfriend, but I don’t they understood the term in English. So, the guy who called out to us and said wife and I went with it. Come on, Mrs. Masen,” he quipped, scooping me in his arms. I giggled again, wiggling my feet in the air. He just chuckled and carried me into the house. Normally, the idea of marriage would have scared me. I’m _twenty-one_.

The only people get married at my age is if they’re pregnant.

But, getting married to Edward?

I liked that idea…

**A/N: Yeah, Bella’s all over the place. She really needs a mother figure,  you know? I’d appreciate some loving! Pretty please? With an Edward on top?**

 

 


	69. Chapter Sixty-Nine

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

After the installation guys left, Edward said that he wanted to take me out on a date to make up for how he’d behaved. I eagerly agreed to it but said that I needed a nap before I could do anything. My migraine had not improved. If anything, it had gotten worse from my crying jag out by the pool. We both went into the bedroom took a nice long siesta.

After our nap, I took a shower and got dressed in this cute casual dress. It had a nautical theme, which was appropriate for the restaurant we were going to on the marina. I curled my hair and pinned it back away from my face. I finished my look with some jewelry and a pair of wedge heels. I teetered into the bedroom, running directly into Edward. _Dear God, he’s beautiful_. His hair was in its usual sexy disarray. He wore a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of khakis. He smelled clean and fresh, with a hint of Dior Homme Cologne. “You clean up good, Masen,” I smirked.

“So do you,” he said as he handed me a flower from the garden. “A small token of apology.”

“No more apologies,” I said softly, tucking the flower into my hair. “Edward, we both made mistakes. Let’s move on and enjoy the evening, okay?”

“Okay,” he said, taking my hand in his. We walked to the garage and he picked up the keys for the Alfa Romeo. He placed them in my hands, brushing his lips across my cheek. “I’ve programmed the address into the GPS. That was a trip in and of itself. It spoke in Italian.”

“It wouldn’t have been a problem for me,” I giggled.

“Miss Fluent Italian girl,” Edward snickered. He helped me into the driver’s seat before settling into the passenger’s side. I turned on the GPS and the rich Italian man gave me directions to La Tonnarella Mare. It was located in a hotel, but had some of the best seafood. My father had taken me there several times during our trips to Sorrento. After I used the valet to park the car, we went into the restaurant and were seated right away. “Do you want anything to drink?” Edward asked.

“Probably not. My headache is better but not completely gone. I’ll stick with water,” I said. “If you want to get anything…”

“I’m good,” he said as he took a sip of his water. The waiter took our orders before scampering away, leaving us to talk on the outdoor patio. He looked out over the marina, smiling softly. “It’s so beautiful here.”

“It is, but it’s not home,” I said. “Do you miss Chicago?”

“Ah, no,” he said flatly. “Too many bad memories and pain for me to even think about Chicago.”

“Sorry,” I muttered. “I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay, Bella. Would I want to go back and visit? Possibly, but not for a while. I left when I was eighteen to start new in Seattle. Nothing was holding me back in Chicago. Do you miss Seattle?”

“I miss the rain,” I said, tapping my lips. “Don’t get me wrong, I love the sun. We’ve been here two days and I’m already a nice toasty brown color, but I like the rain. Especially at night. It helps me sleep.” I grinned at him. “Let’s play a game.”

“At a restaurant?”

“A getting to know you game. I know a lot about you but I don’t know enough,” I said waving my hand airily. “Let’s go back to middle school and play twenty questions.”

“Are we going to play seven minutes in heaven when we get home?” Edward snorted.

“Only seven?” I quipped. He rolled his eyes. “Seriously, though. I ask a question and you answer it. We volley back and forth until we both reach twenty. Yeah?”

“Okay,” he said, still unsure about this. “Can we pass on a question?”

“Only one pass,” I clarified. “Can I start?” He nodded and I thought for a moment. “I’ll start easy. Favorite color?”

“Blue,” he blushed. “You?”

“Green,” I giggled. “You ask the next question, okay?”

“Favorite dessert?” he asked, his green eyes twinkling.

“Anything with chocolate.” I looked at him, quirking a brow.

“Cheesecake. I can eat an entire cheesecake in one sitting. It’s so damn good but so fattening,” he chuckled.

“Person you admire the most?”

“Can I think about that one? I’m not passing. I’m deferring,” he said.

“That seems fair,” I nodded. “For me, I admire my dad. He’s so strong and amazing. Yes, he’s a manwhore, but he’s got a good heart.”

“If you could have dinner with someone, alive or dead, who would it be and why?” Edward asked.

“Jesus that sounds like an admissions question on a college entrance exam” I laughed. “Hmmm, probably my mom. I miss her. I’d love to talk to her, especially now.”

“Why now?”

“Just need some womanly advice,” I shrugged. “That’s why I missed her and was crying this afternoon, really.”

“I’m sorry, Little One,” he whispered, taking my hand in his.

“I’m okay, but there are times when I wish I had someone, a woman, to talk to. I’m surrounded by these burly guys, most of which are single and stupid or my friends, who are also single and stupid,” I deadpanned. “I’ll be fine. How about you, the living/dead person question?”

“This is going to sound morbid, but I’d want to talk to my real dad. I want to know why he felt the need to beat the shit out of me and my mom,” he said sadly, toying with his fork. The waiter came with our food, smiling as he told us to enjoy. Despite the fact that I was starving and hadn’t really eaten anything all day, I didn’t want to eat the food in front of me. “Sorry about bringing you down. Let’s talk about something else. Next question…dog or cat person?”

“Um, neither?” I replied. “I’m allergic to anything that sheds, so I don’t know.”

“Not even one of those hypoallergenic dogs?” Edward questioned as he dug into his plate of linguine and clam sauce. “A maltese, poodle or something like that?”

“Are you a dog person?” I asked.

“Kind of. But when I was a kid, I couldn’t have one for obvious reasons. The closest thing I had to a dog was this old mutt that hung out outside of my first apartment here in Seattle. He was a mangy looking thing but desperate for some sort of attention. I used to feed him leftovers.”

“Why didn’t you keep him?”

“The apartment had a strict no pet policy. One day, when I went to give the dog his food, he wasn’t in the alley. I couldn’t find him and I assume he was probably dead or captured by animal control,” he said. “Do you want to try some of this? It’s excellent.”

I nodded and he expertly swirled some linguine onto the fork. His tongue was stuck out slightly as he moved it across the table. It was adorable to see him concentrate like that. I could barely contain my laughter before I closed my mouth around his fork. “Hmmm, delicious,” I moaned, wiping my mouth. Edward was staring at my lips, his mouth hanging open. “Edward?”

“Excuse me, what?” he said, shaking his head.

“You were staring at my mouth, _tesoro_. Do I have something on my face?” I asked.

“No,” he growled out. “My imagination is running wild and yeah, I’d like to get you home sooner rather than later.”

I smiled at him seductively. “Why?” I purred.

His eyes darkened, beckoning for the waiter. “Check, please.”

**A/N: The recipe for the linguine and clam sauce are on my blog. It’s so delicious. I highly recommend it. It’s cholesterol over pasta, but soooooooooo worth it. The link for the blog is on my profile, along with the link for my pic teasers on tumblr (specifically, NSFW teasers). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**

 

 


	70. Chapter Seventy

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Seventy**

We had our food wrapped up and I drove us home as quickly as I could. Edward’s hands were gripping the edge of the seat and his pale skin was flushed. His green eyes were gazing at me hungrily. I loved his sexy, sultry stare but I couldn’t fathom why he was so turned on. I just wrapped my lips around his…

Oh…OH! He was imagining me wrapping my lips around his cock.

 _That can be arranged,_ tesoro.

I blushed and could feel my panties get damp. I pressed my thighs together, wanting to get home much, _much_ sooner. Thankfully, I got us back to the villa without any incident. Edward got out of the car and helped me out of the driver’s seat. He held my hand innocently but the fire flickering behind his eyes indicated that he was turned on. “Everything okay, _angelo_?” I asked, licking my lips.

“Perfect, Little One,” he said huskily. “I just need to get you inside and in our bed.”

“Hmmm, why?” I asked innocently, nibbling on my fingers. Once we were in the house, he pressed me against the garage door. His arousal was pushing against my belly.

“I made a promise yesterday,” he began, his fingers gliding along my arms. “A promise that I’d use these to make you come.” He ran his fingers along my lips. I whimpered, licking the pads of his fingers. He hummed and moved his hands down my neck and along my midline. “I broke that promise because of our argument. I want to fulfill that promise tonight.” His hands moved up my torso and he reached my breasts, hovering his hands over my tits. With a smirk he continued his path up and caressed along my collarbone, just above the swell of my breasts. “May I, Little One? May I make you come?”

“Now,” I pleaded.

“Oh, no. Not now. In _our_ bedroom. In _our_ bed,” he said, ghosting his lips over mine. “I want to see your beautiful hair fanned over our pillows as I make you scream. As I feel your pussy for the first time.” My legs were pressed together and I was close to coming already. I was panting against his mouth. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

I nodded. “Touch me, Edward,” I begged.

“I am touching you,” he said as his lips swept down my neck and his hands moved down my arms.

“My pussy. Touch my pussy. Feel how wet I am for you,” I moaned.

“Not yet,” he said as he stepped away. He took the food, putting it into the refrigerator. “Come, Little One. Let’s go to bed.” He held out his hand and obediently, I took it. He walked calmly to our room and closed the door. It was warm inside. “I turned off the air for a bit and opened the windows. The air smells so fresh here.” He turned to me and licked his lips. “Are you hot, Isabella? You’re looking a little flushed.”

“How? How can you make me this turned on?” I asked bluntly. “You said yourself that you aren’t that experienced. Fuck, Edward, I’m so hot for you.”

“I may not be experienced but I’m a quick learner. You were quite turned on when I commanded you to not move in the kitchen, right?”

“Yes,” I said. “Your voice got all dark and fuck, it was so amazing for you to tell me what to do.”

He sauntered over to me and lifted my hair, removing my necklace. “Do you want me to do it again, Little One?”

I nodded, looking at him. His eyes were dark and dangerous, but something else was shining behind them. “Yes, Edward. Tell me what you want.”

“Take off my shirt,” he said. I frowned. “Don’t pout, Little One. I promise that I will get you off but I want you to see more of me. Do you want that?” The idea of seeing more of Edward’s body made the arousal gush out of me. I nodded eagerly. He stopped his pacing and stood in front of me. I reached up and began unbuttoning his white shirt. His eyes were trained on me. I looked up at him as I pushed the shirt off his shoulders. “Touch me, Bella.”

“How?” I asked.

“I trust you,” he said quietly, giving me a soft smile. I returned his grin and kissed his neck. He groaned as I kissed down his torso. When I reached his nipples, I flicked them with my tongue. My hands were traveling up and down his arms until I dragged them down his body as I crouched onto my knees. I licked his belly, along his ‘vee’ above his pants that hung low on his hips. I reached for his belt and he took my hands, lifting me off my feet. “Not yet, Little One. Tonight, I want to learn about you.”

“I wanted to make you feel good,” I whispered.

“Soon, baby,” he said as he caressed my hair over my shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my body, brushing his lips along my neck. His nose traveled along my jaw and he inhaled deeply. “You smell so good, Bella. I love your scent. It turns me on so madly.”

“Can I feel how turned on you are?” I asked. “Please?”

Edward looked at me and took my hand. Slowly, he moved it towards his crotch, which was tented by his arousal. Gently, he placed my hand on his erection, which was quite large. Probably larger than any guy I’d ever been with. I licked my lips and ran my hand along his length. Abruptly, he stopped my hand and turned me around. He put both of my hands on one of the posts of my bed. “Keep them there,” he growled. He pressed his entire length of his body against mine. He brushed my hair over my shoulder and he kissed my neck. I moaned, rubbing my thighs together. I was drenched. My arousal was seeping through my barely-there panties and coating the top of my thighs. “Spread your legs, Isabella. I want your orgasm,” he purred in my ear.

With a mewling whimper, I spread my legs. I looked over my shoulder and Edward’s green eyes were blazing. With a tender caress, he touched my cheek before kissing me, dominating my mouth with his lips and tongue. His hands moved to the back of my dress and unzipped it. The strapless dress loosened. Edward kept kissing me and reached from behind me, tugging the bodice of the dress away from my breasts. His hands cupped my tits, kneading them roughly but at the same time, with a gentle touch. “So fucking beautiful,” he snarled against my mouth. Taking my nipples with his fingers, he twisted them. That feeling flung through my body to my needy pussy.

“Oh, GOD,” I moaned as I arched my breasts into his hands. “Fuck, more!”

“You’ve been a good girl,” he said as he gave me a sweet kiss. “You’ll get more.”

**A/N: Don’t hate me…It’s gonna continue. In EPOV! I want to explore how he’s feeling as he’s yeah…Anyhow, pictures for this are NOT on my blog. They are on my tumblr. There will be a link to that tumblr on my blog (if you’re lazy, like me. *snorts*) You will need some fresh panties. Just saying. Also, next chapter may be a little longer and it will be pure smut. It’s been seventy chapters with minimal smut. You know what to do! Hugs!**

 


	71. Chapter Seventy-One

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Seventy-One**

**EPOV**

“You’ve been a good girl,” I murmured, kissing her swollen lips. “You’ll get more.” _Holy shit, what the hell am I doing? Breathe, Cullen._ I pressed my body against hers and continued my ministrations of her breasts. They were soft and filled my hands. Her nipples were straining against my palms. “Take off your dress, Bella,” I purred against her ear. “After that, lay on the bed, baby, on your back.”

“What about my panties?” she asked, her dark eyes dilated with lust.

“Leave them on, Little One. I want to take them off. I want to feel how wet you are for me,” I said as I bit down on her shoulder. She moaned, bucking her ass toward my hips. I kissed her gently before backing away. She slumped slightly, looking at me for the next set of instructions. “Go on, Bella.”

She turned around, leaning against the post of the bed. Her dress was hanging limply around her waist. Her pert breasts were slightly red from my earlier touch. Inwardly, I grimaced at being so rough with her. She looked at me, caressing her skin and reaching behind her back to lower the zipper to her sexy little dress. Rolling her body seductively, she moved the dress down over her hips. With another sexy hip roll, the dress fell to her feet, revealing her skimpy turquoise panties. Her swan tattoo was on full display on her hip, just above her pussy. Her panties did little to contain her arousal. I could tell in the light of the room that they were drenched and the tops of her thighs were covered with her juices. She stepped out of the dress and sauntered over to the bed, climbing onto the pristine white sheets, waggling her ass slightly as she did. Slowly, she rolled over onto her back, flipping her hair over the pillows and spreading her legs.

“Gorgeous,” I whispered as I walked over to the bed.

“What now, _angelo?_ ” she whimpered. Her hands were running along her chest and her legs were moving restlessly on the bed. I walked over to her side and sat down next to her on the bed. Her brown eyes were looking up at me expectantly, filled with lust, sex and something else. I caressed her face, running my fingers along her lips. She drew one into her mouth, suckling on the tip.

“You’ll do that again when I’m done with you,” I said, my voice a husky growl. She mewled, biting down my finger. I removed my finger from her mouth and moved it down her chin. Teasingly, I circled her nipple, watching it pucker under my touch. Her back arched and her breast was pressed into my hand. She whimpered and pleaded for more, but I was enraptured at how responsive her lithe body was for me. I flattened my hand and massaged it down her midline. Her skin was so soft and slightly sweaty from the heat of the room. My other hand joined the party as I ran my hands along her torso, caressing every inch of her arms, belly and breasts.

“Edward, I want you,” she pleaded. “More, please?” Her hands were fisting the comforter and her hips were bucking on the bed. I looked at her, smiling nervously before kissing her pink, luscious lips. Her hands flew to my hair and she tugged on my neck, trying to get me closer to her. “You’re driving me insane,” she mumbled against my mouth. “I want you to feel me. Touch me. Feel how wet I am for you, Edward. _Angelo, per favore!_ ”

“I can see how wet you are, Little One,” I cooed, nipping at her lips. I pulled back and moved my hands down her torso. I reached her hips, slipping my fingers along the band of her thong. She let out a guttural moan, moving her hips uncontrollably. I smirked and moved my fingers out of her panties. I breathed deeply, moving my hand down, over her thong to between her legs.

“FUCK!” she screamed when my hand cupped her covered sex. Her panties were drenched, soaked through. The heat emanating from between her legs was surreal. I watched her as I ran my fingers along the seams of the panties. Her eyes were pleading for more. I wanted to give her more. Seeing her this vulnerable, turned on and begging for me, made me want to rip off my pants, tear away her panties and bury myself balls-deep into her pussy.

_No. Not tonight. Just touch her tonight._

Using both hands, I began rubbing her chest. She was whimpering. I gave her a slow, sexy smile as I moved my right hand just inside her panties. “Yes,” she mewled. I ran my hand along her lower belly, just above her pussy but underneath her panties. Her legs moved further apart. I licked my lips and inched my hand so my middle finger was right above the cleft of her sex. “Oh, GOD. Don’t stop. Please, Edward. Feel me. Touch me. Make me come!”

I moved my hand further down and felt her outer lips of her pussy. I just caressed them before pulling my hand away. Her skin between her legs were soaked with her arousal and so fucking silky. _Not yet. Tease her some more_. I slid my hand down between her legs, keeping my fingers above her panties. I tugged on the panties, not removing them but forcing them between her lips as I began toying with her very needy clit. “Edward, I’m seriously…fuck…touch me, baby. Stop teasing me.”

“How badly do you want to come, Isabella?” I asked as I circled my finger over her clit. “How many times?”

“As many times as I can. I’m already so fucking close, Edward. Please!” she yelled. “I want to feel your hands on me. I want  you to kiss my pussy.”

“Not yet, baby. Tonight, I touch,” I said as I tugged on her panties again. “I will taste you soon.” I decided that she had had enough teasing. I reached for her panties and gently pulled on them. She lifted her hips so I could remove them from her body. I palmed them in my hand, sliding them into my pocket. She was deliciously naked in front of me and a vision of perfection. Her body was so delicately feminine. Her shoulders were small. Her breasts were pert, heaving as she pleaded with her chocolate eyes for me to touch her. Her waist was slender and flared out at her hips. Just above her sex was a small patch of dark brown hair. Silently, I was thrilled that she wasn’t completely bare. I may be inexperienced but I wanted my women to look like women, not girls. Her swan tattoo glowed on her hip. I leaned down, kissing the swan and licking the black ink on her smooth, velvety skin.

“You said you wouldn’t taste me,” Bella admonished.

“Your tattoo was too tempting,” I snickered. “Besides, I wanted to get closer to you.” She smiled, blushing at my admission. What I was doing with her wasn’t about sex, or me getting over my fear of touch. It was about making love. I may not be in love with her yet, but I wanted to show her how much I do care about her. I stared at her. She was writhing on the bed. Her legs were rubbing together and her hands were cupping her breasts. I picked up her hands and pressed them into the pillows above her head. I kissed her lips, snaking my tongue into her mouth as I moved my hand down her torso to open her legs. Once her legs were spread, I pulled back. “What did I say, Bella? Your orgasm tonight is mine.”

“I’m yours,” she breathed against my mouth, kissing my lips gently.

 _I’m yours._ Those words reverberated in my mind. Bella’s mouth kissed me more forcefully and it broke my reverie. Her hands had moved from the pillow and were twined in my hair. I was laying on my side, kissing _my girl_ with everything I had. Pulling back, kissing her lips three times in succession, I glided my hand down her torso to the apex of her thighs. “Do not hold back, Bella. I want to hear everything. I know you are vocal. I’ve heard you before, baby.”

“Trust me, I won’t,” she smirked. I kissed her deeply as my fingers reached between her _soaked_ lips of her sex. My fingers were coated with her slick, warm arousal. As soon as my fingers touched her, Bella moaned.

“Tell me what you like, Little One,” I murmured against her skin of her neck.

“Fuck, what you’re doing, Edward. Don’t. Stop.” She bucked her hips with the last two words. I growled lowly, attacking her neck and kissing down her chest to her nipples of her breasts. My fingers were still massaging her outer lips of her pussy. As I wrapped my lips around her nipple, I moved my hands to her inner thighs, brushing my fingertips along her smooth skin there. Her legs spread wider and her moans were more insistent. “Touch my clit, Edward. Please? I want to feel you touch my clit.”

I kissed her chest and moved my hand back between her legs. I gathered some more arousal onto my fingertips (not that I needed it) and slowly circled her clit with my middle finger. Bella’s moan grew more guttural. “YES! YES! YES! FUCK! YES!” she chanted. Her fist was pounding on the bed. “Edward, fuck, please! More, baby. I need more.”

Her pleas were arousing and needy. However, my finger still slowly circled her clit as it grew harder under my middle finger. She watched my hand as I tortured her erotically. I looked at her, speeding up my finger slightly. She panted heavily, her hips grinding against my hand. “Edward, please, put your fingers inside of me. I want to feel you. I want to feel you inside of my body. Please?”

“I love feeling you like this, Little One,” I said, moving my hand further down between her legs. “Are you normally this wet?”

“No,” she growled. “I’ve never been this turned on. Ever. Edward, please fuck me with your fingers. I’m aching for you. I’m throbbing for my release. I’m right on the cusp and I need _more_.”

I removed my hand and brought it to my lips. I slid my fingers into my mouth, relishing in her sweet and spicy flavor. Bella whimpered as she watched my hand. I kept my eyes on hers as I slid my fingers back to her clit, flicking it tauntingly. She groaned and when she turned her head from me, I eased one finger into her tight, wet pussy. Once my finger entered her body, her silken walls pulsated around my finger. I removed my finger and plunged it back inside, earning another guttural moan. She was sweating in earnest now. So was I. My pants were uncomfortably tight and my cock was begging for his own release. Smelling Bella’s arousal, tasting her succulent nectar and seeing her beg for me had aroused me in a way that I never thought possible.

“More, Edward,” she breathed. “More fingers. Fill me with your fingers, baby.”

I smirked and eased a second finger into her pussy. My thumb was pressed to her needy clit. I circled her clit with my thumb as I thrust my fingers as deep as I could inside of her body. Her muscles in her pussy were clinging to my fingers. Her juices coated my fingers, down my arm and onto the bed. I remembered something that Jasper mentioned when he was talking about pleasing Alice.

_“My Ali-Cat goes wild when I curl up my fingers to her g-spot. She screams and coats me with her release. It’s fucking hot.”_

_“TMI, Jasper. I do not need to know that,” I deadpanned as I typed on my computer._

_“You will my friend. Trust me,” he snickered._

Now, I understood what he was talking about. I wanted to make her scream and come all over my hands. Flipping my hand, I curled my fingers up inside of her. I could feel a soft spongy spot and I focused my attention there. I kissed her as I continued my sensual assault on her body. Bella’s hands had moved from above her head, clutching at my shoulders tightly. Her legs were splayed far apart. One of her legs was hitched over my legs. “Edward, I’m so fucking close. Harder. Please, harder.”

I growled, pushing my hand in and out of her pussy, using my other hand to flick her clit. Her arousal was pouring out of her, drenching my hand and I wished I was between her legs, tasting it from the source. Her walls were throbbing and it made my moving more challenging. Bella was biting down on my neck, panting heavily. She wasn’t speaking but uttering random syllables. “Oh, GOD! Oh, GOD! Edward…I’m…YES!” she screamed as she fell back onto the bed, her muscles clamping down around my fingers and a new coat of her juices seeping down my arm. I was torn at where to look, but I turned to stare at Bella as she lost all control as she came. Her breasts were heaving, bouncing as she bucked against my hand. Her skin was flushed red and her lips were swollen from her nibbling.

I stopped thrusting and removed my hand from her pussy. Bella looked up at me, then her gaze shifted to my hand. I moved it to her mouth. She licked her lips before she dragged my fingertips along her mouth, covering her lips with her release. Slowly, she drew each of my fingers into her hot mouth, dragging her tongue along them. Our eyes were gazing at each other and something shifted between the two of us. She released my fingers and smiled shyly. “That was, by far, the hottest thing I’d ever experienced, Edward,” she said huskily. Her gaze traveled down my body to my tented khakis. “Can I return the favor?”

“Not tonight, Little One,” I said as I kissed her mouth, tasting her release on her lips. “I’m in overdrive. If you touch me down there, I might not…yeah, I’ve pushed enough boundaries tonight.”

Her fingers threaded up to my hair, playing with the damp locks at the nape of my neck. “For a man who has very little experience, you surely know what you’re doing. If you can make me come that hard with just your fingers?” She blushed slightly. “What was it like for you? I mean, you weren’t afraid or anything?”

“No. Feeling your skin and how wet you were, it was amazing and unreal,” I said as I gathered her in my arms. “As odd as I sounds, I’m proud that I was the one who got you that turned on, baby.”

“You should be proud,” she said as she wrapped herself around me, then she yawned. I chuckled, kissing her tenderly. “Damn, I’m normally not this tired.”

“Come on, Little One. It’s been a stressful couple of days. Let’s go to sleep and get some good rest,” I said as I helped her under the covers. Naked, mind you. She curled around a pillow and was down for the count by the time I covered her with the blankets. I went into the bathroom and washed my hands, though I hated to do so. I wanted to keep Bella’s scent on my skin as long as I could. After I washed my hands, I removed my khakis and padded into the bedroom, turning off the lights. I got into the bed, wrapping my arms around my girl. She sighed happily, putting her head on my chest. She mumbled incoherently before wedging her leg between mine.

Just before my eyes drifted shut, Bella’s voice filled my ears. “Love you, Edward,” she said sleepily. I looked down at her and she was still dead to the world, her face pressed against my pec. My heart swelled at her unconscious murmur, but in retrospect, it shattered as well.

Would she still love me if she knew the truth?

Another question invaded my mind as I tightened my hold around her tiny, naked body.

Do I love her?

**A/N: I told you it would be pure smut. Erotic, yeah? Pictures for this bad boy are on my tumblr. Link for that is on my profile. Let me warn you, they’re quite hot and I’m certain you’ll need a fresh change of panties when you’re done looking at ‘em. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some loving.**

 


	72. Chapter Seventy-Two

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

Sleep didn’t come until close to dawn. I spent most of the night watching her sleep, trying to understand what she had said and my trepidations about being a relationship with her. My heart was soaring at hearing her say that she loved me, albeit while she was unconscious. My brain was admonishing me for letting me get in so over my head.

Like Bella, I wish I had someone to talk to. It’s not like I could call my adoptive mother and ask her for advice. _“Hey mom, guess what? I think I’m in love. You know what, though? She’s my mark. What the fuck should I do?”_ That conversation would go over swimmingly…After contemplating it for most of the night, I decided to force myself to sleep. I emptied my mind and relished in the closeness I shared with Bella. It may be for a short time but, at least I’ll know what it was like to be loved.

When I woke up, I was blazingly hot. I peeled back my eyelid only to be assaulted by the bright sunlight. I groaned, covering my face with a pillow. A quiet giggle filled my ear and I poked my head out of the pillow. “What are you laughing at?” I asked, my voice deep from disuse.

“You,” she giggled. “You’re kind of cute when you’re grumpy.”

“I’ll show you grumpy,” I growled playfully as I pushed her back onto the bed. The covers were kicked off the bed and she was still as naked as she was yesterday. I was in my boxer briefs with some very serious morning wood threatening to poke through my underwear. I fell in between her thighs, nibbling on her earlobe. Her legs wrapped around waist and she laughed breathlessly. I rocked against her heat a few times before pulling back. “Turn on your side, with your back against my belly.”

“Why?” she asked.

“I want you to show me what you like,” I said, growling lowly.

“Can I make a suggestion?” she replied. “Sit on the edge of the bed, in front of the mirror. I’ll sit in front of you.”

“You like to see yourself when you play with your pussy, Little One?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Yes and I want you to see my pussy, too,” she answered saucily. “I want you to see how wet and pink and bare I am. I also want to see you as you come, too, Edward. You will be coming.”

“I have no doubt,” I smirked as I got up, moving myself in front of the mirror. I looked up at my reflection and I was a bit of a mess. I had a love bite on my neck and my hair was sticking up every which direction. However, my eyes were glittering and I looked happy. Giddy, almost. Bella walked in front of me and sat down in between my legs. She smiled softly at our reflection. “What’s that smile for, Little One?”

“We look good together,” she said, wrapping my arms around her body. She leaned against me and continued to smile. She threaded her fingers through mine and began rubbing them along her skin, using my hands. Keeping her eyes on us, she placed one of our hands on her breast. The other hand was moving down her body to the sweet spot between her legs. She leaned back and her legs were spread wide, displaying her bare pussy lips. I growled as our hands came in contact with her clit, circling it aggressively. “Do you like touching me, Edward?”

“Yes,” I breathed as I massaged her breast. “You’re so beautiful and sexy and I fucking want all of you.”

“You have me, Edward,” she said softly, breathlessly. “All of me.”

 _No, I don’t._ I closed my eyes and kissed her neck while she used my hands to move along her body. We worked her clit and pinched her nipples. Bella was rocking against me and the friction against my cock from her body was building. I kept kissing her sweaty skin as she swiveled against me. Our hands eventually unlinked and I slid my fingers inside of her pussy lips while she clawed at her clit. My eyes were trained on our hands between her legs. I wanted my cock there. I wanted to make love to her.

Bella turned her head and she kissed my mouth as she bucked against my hand, fucking herself with my fingers. The coil in my belly was tightening and my balls were moving closer to my body, preparing to release my own orgasm. “Come with me, Edward,” she panted against my mouth. “I want you to come with me. Please, _tesoro._ ” She reached behind her back and cupped my rock hard erection. I groaned as her fingers wrapped around my cock through my boxer briefs. Her hips were moving at breakneck speed, in time with her hand on my arousal. “Baby, can I touch you? I want to feel you as you come,” she begged.

“Yes, Bella,” I moaned against her lips. Her hand slid inside of my boxers and once her tiny fingers wrapped around me, I lost all control. I choked out a broken growl as I spilled all over her hand. I was so focused on my release that I hadn’t realized that Bella was screaming like a banshee, clamping around my fingers. Bella slumped against me but kept her hand inside of my boxers, idly running her hand along my now softening length. Having someone bring me to orgasm was something I never thought I’d experience. It was fucking surreal and I was a pile of jello.

“You okay, there?” Bella asked as she removed her hand from my boxers. My release covered her hand and I was ready to grab a towel when she began licking it off her palm. _Really?_ “You’re looking at me like I’m crazy.”

“You’re licking my spunk off your hands,” I said.

“Not any different from when you lick my pussy juice from your hands,” she shrugged, popping her finger from her mouth. “Besides, if I go down on you, I’m not going to let it go to waste. I’m swallowing, babe.”

“Does it taste okay?” I asked, wrinkling my nose.

She licked her palm, smacking her lips hungrily. “A little salty, with a touch of sweetness and it’s all you, _angelo._ What do I taste like?”

I kissed her, faintly tasting myself on her lips. “Like the sweetest honey and I can’t wait until I have my lips on your pussy, baby,” I growled. “Now, I don’t know about you but I’m sweaty and kind of sticky.”

“We can shower? Together?” she purred, nipping at my lips.

“Let’s not push it, Bella. While I’ve enjoyed what we did last night and again this morning, I’m feeling kind of shaky and need some time to…process what happened,” I said, kissing her nose. “I’ve done more with you than I’ve done with _anyone_ in my life. Period.” I bit my lip, looking at her. “Are you mad?”

“No,” she said, ruffling my hair. “I get it. I do. We shower, separately. I’ll make some breakfast. Then, we can go to the shooting range?”

“Guns. I can handle guns,” I quipped. I grinned at her crookedly. “A woman after my own heart.”

“I try, _protettore._ I try.”

**A/N: Some more pictures are on my tumblr for this one. Link for that is on my profile, along with the link to my blog, too. I’m also on Facebook and twitter. Find me and you’ll get extra teasers for this and my other fics on there as well. Leave me some!**

 


	73. Chapter Seventy-Three

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

After a very long and relaxing shower, I got dressed in a pair of dark gray cargo pants and a black light-weight long-sleeved shirt. I covered my hair with a black baseball cap and slid on my boots. Bella knocked on the bedroom door, wearing a robe. “Hey, it’s been a while since I’ve been to a gun range. What should I wear?”

“Something comfortable,” I answered. “For you, I’d suggest light colors and wear something with sleeves, but not too long. Make sure you pull your hair back, too.”

“Kay,” she said, smiling nervously. “I called Mario, my dad’s friend and he’s expecting us at two. Then, we’re having dinner with his family. A sort of welcome to Italy thing. Bring something nice to change into. Mario’s wife, Francesca, is a bit much but she’s a sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Little One,” I said. She blushed and darted out of the room. I went to the office, finding the gun she gave me on the day we went shopping for the swimsuits. I checked it out thoroughly, taking it apart and making sure everything worked properly. I also gave it a cleaning as well. Bella walked into the office and she was wearing a pair of charcoal gray pants and a pink top. Her hair was braided down her back and her face was quite somber. “You okay, Bella?”

“I’m fine. I just don’t like dealing with guns and stuff. I can shoot with the best of them, but it’s not my thing,” she shrugged, opening up the safe. She pulled out three other guns plus the appropriate ammunition. “Do you have eye protection?”

“I’ve got my sunglasses. You?” She pulled out a pink bag. Inside there was a pair of pink ear phones and coordinating pink glasses. “Very cute, Bella. Do you have pink gun?”

“Bite me, you ass,” she snorted, sticking out her tongue at me. She picked up a Ruger, wrinkling her nose. “This is my gun. I’ve also got a Colt Defender but I’m not as comfortable with it.” She took out a pair of black ear phones. “You get to use my dad’s ear protection, plus his Glock and this, whatever it is,” she said pointing to a silver gun.

“Desert Eagle, Little One,” I snickered.

“Yeah, that.” She took out the cases for the weapons and loaded them inside, placing them into a large duffel. I picked it up and put it by the door along with her cute pink bag. Next to the duffel of the guns and ammo, was a smaller bag with our clothes for dinner with Mario and Francesca along with a bottle of wine. Bella made a quick breakfast of bagels, espresso and fresh fruit. We worked quietly as we cleaned up the kitchen. Soon, we were on the road, driving to Mario’s gun range, about a half hour away from the villa in Sorrento in Positano. We took the SUV in the garage, a Maserati Kubang. It was a cool SUV. It had power and gusto with the space of a tank.

We pulled up to a large building, parking in the grass. An older gentleman walked out, sporting a noticeable limp. When Bella hopped out of the SUV, the man grinned happily and tried to jog over to my girl. He was prattling on in Italian and I could catch a few words here and there, but had a difficult time understanding him. He hugged her tightly, patting her cheeks. “Edward, I’d like you to meet Mario,” Bella called to me. I picked up the bag with the guns and walked over to them. “Mario, this is my boyfriend and body guard, Edward Masen. Edward, this is one of my dad’s closest friends in Italy, Mario Leonardi.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” I said as I held out my hand.

He shook my hand before smiling impishly and crushing me to his chest in an exuberant hug. _Breathe, Edward. He’s not going to hurt you._ “Welcome to the family, Edward,” he said in heavily accented English.

Bella must have seen my slight panic and she slipped her hand in mine. I squeezed her fingers before kissing her head in appreciation for seeing my unease. “How’s your leg, Mario? You’re limping really badly.”

“Eh, I have good days and I have bad days. Today is a very bad day. I would have closed the range but I kept it open for Charlie’s little girl,” he said, cupping her face.

“What happened with your leg, sir?” I asked.

“Three years ago, I was in a car accident. My right leg was crushed. The doctors almost took it off but I begged them not to. I fought and I got better but my leg is a mangled mess.” He lifted his pant leg and it was something out of a horror film. “Enough about me and my gimpy leg. Let’s get you set up inside.”

“Is the outdoor range still available?” Bella asked, her chocolate eyes twinkling.

“It’s supposed to rain, but if it’s not, I’ll take you there,” Mario said as he led us inside of the large building. “Do you remember how to handle everything, Bella?”

“Yes, Mario,” she said, kissing his cheek.

“You have ammo and protection?” he pressed.  Bella held up her bag and I shifted the duffel to my shoulder.

“Okay, good. I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be in the house with Francesca. If you need me, pick up the phone and dial one. It’ll connect you directly to the house, alright?”

“Thank you, Mario,” Bella grinned. He kissed her cheek and patted my shoulder before limping out of the building. Once he was gone, she turned to me. “Are you okay, Edward? I saw the look of anxiety on your face when Mario hugged you.”

“I’m fine,” I said, trying to downplay the true feelings I had. Seriously, I was in the midst of a minor panic attack. Bella looked up at me. Her brown eyes narrowed.

“No, you’re not.”

**A/N: Pictures of the gun range are on my blog along with the guns that they are using. Link for that is on my profile, along with the link to my tumblr. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	74. Chapter Seventy-Four

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

She was glaring at me. “Why are you trying to hide how you’re feeling? Edward, I can see it in your eyes. You’re freaking out.”

“Okay, I’m freaking out,” I grumbled, sitting down on a chair. “I hate that I’m this _weak_. I’m a fucking pussy who can’t be touched and I fucking hate it.” I pulled off my hat and ran my hands through my hair. Bella crouched in front of me, taking my hands in hers. I looked down at her, staring into her deep chocolate eyes. “I don’t understand, Bella. Why can I touch you without any repercussions but…?”

“I won’t hurt you,” she said, brushing my hair away from my face. “I hate what your father did to you, Edward. If I could go back and make him pay for what he did, I would.”

“I already did that,” I said flatly, remembering vividly as I stabbed each time. My mind swirled and I was soon enveloped in a flashback…

_“You worthless piece of shit. Can’t you have dinner ready when I come home?” my father screamed at my mom._

_“I would but we don’t have anything to eat, Edward,” she said, cowering in the kitchen. “You gambled away our food money.”_

_“BITCH!” he bellowed, backhanding her with his fist. She hit her head on the edge of the counter before falling onto the linoleum floor. He grabbed her dirty dress, pummeling her with his fists. “Worthless cunt! All you do is drain me dry! You and that worthless brat you said I fathered. He’s not mine, bitch.” He tossed her the ground, straddling her waist. He pushed her head onto the floor, filling our tiny apartment with loud hollow thuds. “I hate you! I hate you! I hate your son! I hate you!”_

_When she groaned, falling unconscious, the monster turned to me. His green eyes were blazing in hatred and anger. I looked frantically at the door, needing to escape, but he blocked my way. He stood up and grabbed my shirt. “Your mom got off easy, fucktard,” he hissed in my face. “You? Not so much. What haven’t I broken? I’ve broken both wrists, your right leg, sprained your left ankle…I know! I can break every fucking rib!” His green eyes were maniacal as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace._

_“NO! STOP! Daddy, please!” I screamed._

_“I’m not your daddy,” he bellowed, throwing me across the room. Breathing was hard. He stalked over to me and he picked me up, squeezing me painfully. I whimpered in agony as I felt my bones give under his muscular grip. Something snapped inside and I sobbed. A knock at the door broke his attention. He dropped me, stomping over to the door. I could hear him talking to a friend of his and he left the apartment. I crawled to my mom. She was unconscious with her face bloodied. I couldn’t do anything. I didn’t know what to do. So, I curled up next to her and cried…_

“Edward! Come back to me, _angelo_ ,” Bella called. “Don’t cry, baby.”

“I’m sorry,” I croaked out as I wiped my face. I looked at her and she was crying, too. With a shaky hand, I wiped her cheek. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, you were mumbling and I heard what you were saying,” she whispered. “Your dad tried to break your ribs?”

“Not tried, did,” I said. “He tried when I was eight, but my mom diverted his attention. That was when I was nine.”

“Why didn’t you leave?”

“No money. My mom didn’t have any money. She tried to hoard cash, but my dad would find her stash and take it from her, going on a drinking binge which resulted in a wonderful session for the both of us. It was a vicious cycle, Bella.” I closed my eyes, remembering my mom and missing her deeply. I opened my eyes and took Bella’s face in my hands. “I promise you, Little One, that I will never raise my hand to you in anger. I promise.”

“I know, _angelo_ ,” she said as she threw herself into my arms. She hugged my neck, sobbing quietly. I held her tightly, burying my nose into her hair and allowing her sweet, spicy scent calm me. A few tears spilled out of my eyes as I held her against my body. “When we get back, would you be willing to talk to someone? I know you said that getting therapy wasn’t a priority since you didn’t have the money but it’s obvious that you’re struggling with this. My touch is not the cure-all for this problem, Edward. You’ve got the money now since I want to help you. Let me do this?”

I nodded, kissing her neck softly. “This had gone on long enough. Thank you, Little One, for helping me,” I said, lacing my fingers with hers.

“Are you better now?”

“I am. Thank you for calming me down,” I whispered, kissing the spot behind her ear. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“I’m sorry that your dad hurt you so badly that you have these panic attacks,” Bella muttered, cupping my cheek. “It hurts me to see someone that I l-l-l-, um care for to be in so much pain.” Her face flamed and she dropped her gaze to my neck. She let out a shaky breath. “You still want to do this?”

“Yeah. If Jane is in Italy and trying to find you, I want to make sure that I know how to handle these weapons. Each gun has its own quirks and nuances.” Bella caught my chin and stared at me. Her eyes were glittering, emotion swirling in them. She smiled at me softly and kissed me, pressing her mouth against mine. It was the most tender kiss we’d shared to date and I knew…

I knew that I loved Isabella del Cigno.

And that scared the shit out of me.

**A/N: He came to realization. Do you think he’s gonna tell her? Or is he going to keep that little tidbit of information to himself? No pictures for this. However, if you want to see previous pictures, you can find them under my _Mafia Princess_ tab on my blog. You can see the NSFW pictures on my tumblr. Link for both of those pages on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	75. Chapter Seventy-Five

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

I pushed my realization to the back of my mind and steeled myself for time in the shooting range. I needed to have all of my attention on shooting, not on matters of the heart. Bella and I walked toward the far end of the building. I’d never gone shooting with a civilian, so I was leery about Bella’s skills.

Those feelings were quickly squashed when she took out her gun, inspecting it expertly for any corrosion or imperfections. Once she was done, she flipped on the lights and loaded up a target. The target locked into place and she slipped on her pink ear phones and matching pink glasses. I lingered behind her, wanting to see her form.

And her ass.

Shoot me. I’m a guy.

Bella raised her gun and emptied the clip, her arms locked and her body tense. She lowered the gun and removed her ear protection. I slid in behind her, slamming my hand on the control to bring target back to her station. She bit her lip as the paper target came back. My arm snaked around her body, my thumb sneaking into the waistband of her pants. Her warm skin anchored me to the world and I…

_Stop. It. You admit, mentally, you’re in love with her and now you’re all about puppy dogs and rainbows._

“Wow, Little One. Remind me to never battle you in a gun fight,” I snorted. She had three shots in the head and the rest were all in the chest.

“I’d never shoot you,” she giggled. “If I had to, I’d aim for an arm or a leg.”

“Good to know,” I smirked, kissing her lips three times swiftly. She laughed against my mouth. I smacked her ass. “My turn.”

“Let’s see who’s a better shot,” she grinned, moving her hands down my back until she cupped my own ass. “Shall we wager?”

“Gambling, Miss del Cigno?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Not for money. For sexual favors?” she smiled, waggling her brows.

“Was I that good, Bella?” I purred.

“Oh, yes. But, I want to show off my expertise, too,” she beamed.

“Okay. What are the terms?”

“If I win, I get to suck your cock,” she said huskily, nipping at my jaw. One of her hands moved to my crotch, gently palming my growing erection.

“If I win, I get to lick your pussy,” I growled, slipping my hand inside of her pants and swirling my finger around her clit. She was drenched.

“You don’t play fair,” she moaned.

I removed my hand, sticking my fingers in my mouth. I cleaned them, savoring her flavor. “Never said I did, Little One. That pussy is mine.” I picked up the Desert Eagle and quickly appraised it. The gun was in amazing condition. After making sure the gun worked properly, I loaded a clip of .50 caliber rounds. I flipped my hat backwards and slid on my sunglasses. I eased on the ear protection. Bella smacked my ass before leaving the stall. I took a deep breath before picking up the gun.

The world fell away and the only thing in front of me was the target. Smoothly, I shot two rounds into the head of the target. The rest of the rounds were focused on the heart. It took less than thirty seconds to empty the clip and put the gun down. Bella had come back into the stall and pressed the button for the target. Her jaw was dropping when she saw it get closer.

I didn’t get the nickname ‘Deadshot’ in Quantico for nothing.

“How?” she squeaked. “This is precision shooting…I mean, fuck!”

I took down the target and appraised it. I was rusty. There were two holes, millimeters apart, in the head. The remaining shots in the chest formed a perfect circle around the heart. Compared to Bella’s, I had fared much better, keeping my shots within an inch radius but I was disappointed in my performance.

_Dipshit, you’re shooting with a gun that you’ve never used and you haven’t practiced in how long? A year? Quit your bitching._

“I don’t know. It may be pretty close,” Bella quipped, holding up our targets.

“We can always ask Mario,” I said. “Keep those on the side and we’ll ask his expert opinion once we’re done. But, I think I’ve won, baby.”

“We’ll see,” she quipped, giving me a saucy grin.

**A/N: In your opinion, who won? Leave me some!**

 


	76. Chapter Seventy-Six

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

Bella and I spent an hour shooting at the range. We didn’t go outside because it did start raining. Next to our stall were two piles of targets. We were going to have Mario and his wife, Francesca, determine who was the better shot. As we worked with the weaponry, we both improved. I was nearly back to how I was before. Bella was shooting with precision that the bureau would kill for. Hell, if Carlisle could have an ounce of the precision my girl had, we’d be incredibly happy.

Yeah, Carlisle…great department head. Horrific shot. There’s a reason why he’s one of the pencil-pushers and not out in the field. If the target was big and stationary, he could probably hit it. Other than that, not so much.

After our time in the range, Bella called Mario and we went over to his house. It was a smaller home, made entirely out of brick. Bella explained that it was roughly three hundred years old, surviving numerous natural disasters in addition to Mario and Francesca’s marriage. Apparently, Francesca loved to yell and most of the time, the yelling was directed at Mario. In fact, as we were walking up to the house, you could hear the distinct sounds of a woman yelling. “She’ll stop when she sees you, _protettore_ ,” Bella snickered.

“She scares me, Bella,” I whimpered, crouching behind her tiny form.

“Ooooh, big, bad bodyguard afraid of an Italian _mama mia?_ ”Bella laughed heartily. She elbowed me and I stood up, giving her a smirk. We linked hands and walked into the house. The yelling stopped. Mario slunk into the family room. “Everything okay, Mario?”

“Francesca was yelling at me because I forgot to get the fresh mozzarella from the market,” he grumbled. “It’s for the caprese salad she’s making for you.”

“Pick up fresh bread, too!” came a shrill voice. “SOMEONE had to make himself a sandwich with the bread I purchased this morning.” Her voice dropped, cursing lowly in Italian. Mario made a face towards the direction of the voice. “I saw that Mario Leonardi! So help me, if you don’t get your scrawny ass…” A small woman with long brown hair trailed off when she saw that we were in the family room. “Oh!”

“Hi, Francesca,” Bella said as she walked over to the woman. They kissed each other on the cheek, hugging each other tightly. Bella whispered in Francesca’s ear. She nodded and turned to me.

“Welcome, Edward,” she said, holding out her hand. I shook it, feeling somewhat silly that Bella had to field what could be appropriate or not in regards to touching. “I hope you’re hungry. We’ve got a feast of all Italian delicacies.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” I said politely.

“Now, why don’t you two go upstairs to shower and get cleaned up. Bella, you can use Annie’s rooms and Edward, you can use Pietro’s room,” she said, inching us towards the stairs. “When you’re done, come out onto the patio for some sangria.”

We climbed up and went to the respective rooms. “Who’s Pietro and Annie?” I asked before I ducked into the obviously male room I was assigned.

“Annie and Pietro are their children. Annie lives in Rome, completing her college education. Pietro is in the states, trying to gain his United States citizenship to join the organization,” Bella explained. “He lives in Portland and is on one of the crews that you haven’t met yet.”

“Portland?”

“Pietro wants to work his way up the chain and eventually make the money that my dad does. Mario’s accident and surgeries, drained the family dry. Pietro lives with one of the other guys on the crew, rent-free and he sends most of his money home to help pay for the house,” Bella said, frowning slightly. “My dad knows the situation and he arranged for Pietro to live rent-free, plus pays him a little extra.”

I scowled deeply. I knew what it was like to survive, to be hungry and to worry about where your next meal or next paycheck would come from. Bella placed her hand on my face. “My dad loves Mario and his family. He takes care of them.”

I nodded, leaning down to kiss Bella’s warm, sweet mouth. “Your dad is a good man, Little One,” I whispered. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her before reluctantly separating from her. I padded to the bathroom, stripped out of my clothes and quickly hosed off. As I was drying off after my shower, my mind drifted to several things…

My feelings for Bella were obviously deep. I loved her and there was no doubt about that.

My feelings for Bella scared the shit out of me. The depth of them were down to my very soul and I knew, _knew_ that when she found out about my assignment, that she’d probably hate me forever. I didn’t want that. I wanted her. She made me happy, secure, loved.

My feelings about Charlie were not one of a federal agent. Despite his proclivities in dabbling in illegal behavior, Charlie del Cigno was an inherently good guy. I had to get him off, or some sort of reduced sentence.

The most troubling thought crossed my mind, though, was about losing Bella and how my love for her could get myself or her killed if I wasn’t careful. I couldn’t let that happen.

I loved her.

I loved Isabella del Cigno.

And she couldn’t find out.

_Fuck._

**A/N: Lots of realizations for our poor tortured agent. Anyhow, recipes for Caprese salad and the sangria are on my blog (two separate entries). Link for that is on my profile. NSFW pictures (none for this chapter) will be on my tumblr. Links for that will be on my blog but the actual link for the tumblr are on profile as well. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	77. Chapter Seventy-Seven

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

Dinner with Mario and Francesca was quite delightful. When we left, we had enough leftovers to last for days. I think that I’ve gained ten pounds from the month that I spent in the del Cigno home. Food is love in the del Cigno household.

Mario did declare me the winner of our little wager. Bella was pissed, but eagerly waiting for her reward.

Tomorrow night.

I’d do that tomorrow night.

Maybe? Perhaps, I shouldn’t continue this sexual exploration. It’s leading her on and it’s fucking with my heart, not to mention my brain.

 _So confused_.

We got back home and put the leftovers into the fridge. Bella said she was tired and went to the bedroom. I told her that I was going to stay up for a while longer, watch some television. She kissed me and got ready for bed. I watched an hour of television before checking on Bella. She was naked… _Dear God, help me_ …and asleep in our bed. I picked up my laptop and kissed her forehead. I needed to log a report. So, I picked up the keys for the Maserati and locked up the house before driving to a nearby twenty-four hour internet café.

I found a corner and logged into my computer. I began typing my report of what I’d experienced in Italy and everything that Bella had told me. I kept it as clinical and cold as possible, not letting my respect for Charlie spill over into the report. Twenty pages later, I encrypted the file and sent it to Carlisle. I turned off my laptop and left the café. I took out my cell phone, issued from the bureau from my laptop bag and dialed my parents’ home. I knew it was roughly an eleven hour difference. It was about midnight in Italy, so it was eleven in the morning in Seattle. Esme would be home.

I needed her.

“Hello?” came the musical voice of my adoptive mother.

“Hi, Mom,” I said as I strolled toward the beach.

“Oh, Edward,” she breathed. “I’ve missed you. Carlisle said you’re on an assignment out of the country.”

“Yeah, the op I’m on has me protecting this girl and she needed to travel. I’m with her,” I explained. I sat down on the sand. “I need your help, Mom.”

“Is it about the girl?” she asked, her mom senses kicking into high gear.

“How much do you know? What did Dad say?” I asked, laughing quietly.

“That she’s the daughter of the man you’re trying take down,” Esme said.

“Yeah,” I breathed. “Mom, I think I love her.”

“But, you’re concerned about the job or about how she’s going to react when she finds out about your true intentions. Am I right?”

“You should join the bureau as a profiler, Mom,” I snickered.

“I don’t think so. I’m happy doing what I’m doing,” she replied.

“What should I do?” I pressed. “I want to turn off my emotions but we’ve done stuff and…”

“She can touch you?”

“Yes, she can. Mom, her touch makes me feel normal. I don’t get that panicky feeling,” I said.

“Edward, my sweet boy, you are in a pickle,” she giggled.

“Mom, really?”

“Okay, okay,” she said. “Edward, you are in way over your head. I’m happy that you’ve found love but I’m worried that since it’s with a girl that will ultimately resent you due to your position. Carlisle should have pulled you but you’re in for a penny, in for a pound.”

“What should I do? I don’t want these feelings to stop. Conversely, I need them to stop because I need to separate myself from her,” I said, tossing some rocks into the ocean.

“Don’t do that, Edward. It’ll hurt more if you suddenly turn cold. Will this affect your case?”

“No, so far it hasn’t,” I said. “However, it has changed the direction of the case. Originally, we wanted to take down Bella’s dad, but Aro Volturi is the bigger threat.”

“Have you spoken to your father about the possibility of witness protection or cooperation with the federal government?” she asked.

“He’s working on it. Mom, Charlie isn’t a bad guy. I’ve never seen him do anything like I’d read in the reports from prior to my going under,” I said. “Those reports described a sadistic monster. Charlie is anything but that. He loves his family and takes care of his crew. Yeah, he’s a bit of a male slut, but he’s…”

“You respect him,” Mom said quietly.

“Yeah.”

“So, let me get this straight. You respect your mark, you love his daughter, and you can be touched by his daughter.”

“Pretty much, that’s it,” I grumbled.

“Edward, I love you, but you’re fucked,” Esme giggled.

“Thanks, Mom,” I deadpanned. “You’re a wealth of information and you’re not helping me put my mind at ease.”

“Okay, okay. Do your job, Edward. You’re an amazing agent and I know you’ll complete your assignment to the best of your abilities. However, you need to be prepared that when your true identity is revealed, she’s probably going to never want to see you again,” Esme said. “I hate that you will be hurt…”

“It’s my own fault,” I said, my heart breaking at the possibility of being alone, of hurting Bella. “I should leave. I shouldn’t be here.”

“Edward, stop it,” Esme admonished. “Don’t do anything rash. As cold as this sounds, think about the case.”

“I don’t care about the fucking case,” I growled. “I want her, Mom. I want her to love me. She’s said it. In her sleep, but she said she loved me. Do you know how badly I want that?”

“We love you, too,” Esme sniffled.

“I know you do, but sometimes I think you loved me out of necessity, not…”

“No, Edward. I love you because you’re my son. I may not have given birth to you, but you are my son. It broke my heart when you came into our house with those fearful green eyes. It broke my heart that you slept in the closet with the door barricaded shut because you didn’t want to be hurt anymore. It broke my heart that you wouldn’t let us touch you. I wanted so badly to hug you, Edward. I wanted to take all of your pain away, sweetheart. I still do. That’s why I’m sad about this situation with your Bella. You’re going to be hurt again and I’m so terrified that it will take you away from us,” she whispered. She sobbed quietly and I felt like an ass. “Nothing will change the fact that I love you, Edward.”

“I love you, too, Mom,” I sniffled. “I’m sorry that I…”

“I know, baby. Look, I hate to run, but I’m meeting with a client soon and I have to pull myself together,” she said shakily. “I pray that this works out for you, Edward. I truly do. All a mother wants for her children is for them to be happy. I want you happy and hopefully, in time, Bella will forgive you.”

“Doubtful,” I muttered.

“I love you, Edward,” she said. “Stay safe.”

“Love you, too, Mom. I’ll try.”

**A/N: Some heavy conversation for our Edward. I know some of you have expressed concern about Edward being ‘cruel.’ He’s not intentionally being cruel. For the first time in his life, he’s happy and in love. He’s at a loss as to what to do. The ‘character’ he’s playing is as close as it could be to him. The story of his life is the truth. His feelings are real. He would NEVER toy with Bella’s emotions like that. Just saying…Leave me some.**

 


	78. Chapter Seventy-Eight

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

The next day, I was very quiet. Bella noticed it and asked if something was wrong. _Yeah, Little One. I’m experiencing a moral dilemma. I love you and I’ve been lying to you since the day we’ve met. Will you be able to forgive me and love me in return?_ I just said that I migraine and she left me alone.

Shortly before dinner, Charlie called and said that his flight to Rome had been arranged. He would be arriving on June seventh with Emmett, Seth, Eleazar and Carmen. Charlie also said that Angie, Jessica and their boyfriends were going to be coming a couple of days later for an extended vacation.

I did the dishes and was totally spacing out. I reached into the soapy water, grabbing the wrong end of the knife that I had tossed in there. “Mother fucker!” I spat, pulling my hand from the water. My left hand was sliced along the palm.

“You okay?” Bella asked as she walked over to me. “Oh my.”

“I’m fine,” I said as I turned on the sink, shoving my hand under the water. I hissed.

“No, you’re not,” Bella murmured, taking out a clean rag. “You could need stitches.”

“It’s fine, Bella,” I said as I pulled my hand out of the water and covered it with the proffered rag. “I just wasn’t paying attention.”

“That’s not like you, Edward. What’s wrong?” she asked, sliding up onto counter.

“Just dealing with some things,” I shrugged.

“Are those things your feelings for me?” she questioned, her voice small and her eyes hurting.

“Part of it,” I said, not wanting to lie to her anymore. “I’m freaking out, Bella. I care for you very much but I’m afraid that something’s going to happen to you or to me and we’re both in for a world of hurt.”

“What could happen, Edward?”

“I could get shot. Jane could succeed in finding you and hurt you. Bella, I’m scared. I just found you and I do not want to lose you,” I said as I pulled my rag away from my hand. The bleeding had stopped. It was a tiny cut, didn’t need stitches.

“I don’t want to lose you, either,” she said.

“But it’s a real possibility, Bella. I don’t think you understand that,” I said gruffly, searching for a bandage to cover the cut.

“Edward, I do understand it. Aro’s goons could show up anywhere. Hell, his family is located in Sicily. His brothers or cousins or whatever are scary. I’ve seen pictures,” she said. “However, you said yourself that Jane is in Italy but she doesn’t know where we’re at.” She hopped of the counter and got a bandage, covering my cut. Sweetly, she kissed my palm. “I know you’re scared. So am I. But I want to forget all of that shit. I want to spend time with my boyfriend, my family and my friends.” She looked up at me and gave me a soft smile. “Are you freaking about the physical aspect of our relationship, too?”

“A bit,” I said as I moved my hand up to her face. “I love touching you and making you feel good, but I don’t want to rush it. Plus, seeing you is fucking hot, too.”

“I am sexy,” she quipped.

“And modest, too,” I snickered. She shrugged. “Bella, I do not want to fuck this up. I know that I’m confusing and dealing with me is frustrating, but I’m a mess. I want to do right by you. Respect you. I know I said that we’d make love prior to your father coming to Italy. In retrospect, that seemed a bit hasty.”

“Hey, it’s okay, Edward,” she said, tangling her hands into my hair. “If you’re not ready, you’re not ready. Though, you are the fucking hottest thing ever. Do you remember a couple of nights ago? How wet I got?”

“I do remember and I want more of that, but let’s not put a date on when we want to make love. Okay?” I said, as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She nodded and kissed me sweetly. A weight lifted off my shoulders. I did want to make love to her and feel her, but part of me wanted to wait until she knew who I really was. _Like she’d want to be with you then, moron._ At least I bought myself some time. I didn’t have a deadline.

“Why don’t you go and relax? I’ll finish the dishes,” she said. I nodded, kissing her nose before going into the living room. Instead of sitting on couch, I aimlessly wandered to the piano in the corner. I sat down on the black piano bench and flipped open the lid. I looked back into the kitchen, afraid that Bella would yell at me for using the piano without permission. Nibbling on my lip, I pressed down on one of the keys.

_Oh, out of tune._

I quickly ran my hands up and down the keys, playing a simple scale. I grimaced. _Really out of tune_. Bella walked up behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck. “I can call a piano tuner.”

“It’s not necessary,” I mumbled.

“No, I want to. Obviously, you walked here and started to play because it brought you _something._ I’ll call around to find out who’s the best,” she said, kissing my cheek. “You want to come to bed with me?”

“Just to cuddle. I want to hold you,” I said quietly, my heart stammering behind my ribs. “Is that okay?”

“I was never a cuddler before but with you, I love it,” she grinned, holding out her hand to me. I took it and we walked to our bedroom. We crawled into bed, our limbs tangling together and no idea where one of us ended and the other began.

I didn’t want to lose this.

**A/N: For those of you who are worried about the stall in lemons…there will be more. Edward does have ton of restraint, but he’s human. He will fold. *Snickers evilly* You know the drill, my lovelies. Leave me some!**


	79. Chapter Seventy-Nine

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

True to her word, Bella called a piano tuner who arrived by lunchtime the following day. After a few hours, the piano was at least in tune with itself. The tuner said that he’d be back in a week to try and get it closer to being in tune with the rest of the world. Any major changes would cause the strings to break, the soundboard to crack or the piano to not function properly. I sat down at it, at Bella’s insistence, to check how it sounded.

It was still a half step flat. But, at least it was closer than it was before.

I spent until dinner at the piano, just playing through songs that were in my memory. It calmed me and I knew it turned Bella on. Or it made her calm. I don’t know. She was sitting next to me, idly running her fingers along my leg as I played. It felt normal.

It felt nice.

We fell into bed that night and cuddled some more. I relished in the closeness, intimacy we were building but the voice in the back of my head was screaming at me to run away. I shouldn’t hurt her. My heart reveled in the relationship I was building with Bella. I was normally one to think with my head, not my heart.

Rose called me cerebral.

I guess I am.

But, my head wasn’t going to tell me what to do now. I wanted my heart to guide me.

The next day, Bella wanted to go into town. I wanted to stay at the villa, noodling on the piano. Bella, however, looked like she was getting cabin fever and we went into Sorrento. We wandered around the city, shopping at the local fresh markets. Bella picked up some fresh vegetables and cheese for dinner tonight. She wanted to make veggie lasagna. She picked up the food and as we were walking back to the car, I saw a music store.

“Can we stop in there?” I asked.

“Sure,” she said, arching a brow. “What do you need?”

“I’d like to pick up some new music and some staff paper,” I said, giving her a nervous smile. She beamed and we walked into the store. There were guitars all around the walls, along with mandolins, some violins and a handful of drums. I wandered toward the back where I saw sheet music. I picked up a book of Romantic favorites and a book of Beethoven Sonatas. The last thing I grabbed was a spiral of staff paper. I carried my musical loot, but my eyes were drawn to an acoustic guitar. It was a black-bodied guitar.

“You want to try?” asked the shop keeper. “It’s a beautiful guitar.” He took my books, placing them on the counter, and guided me toward the guitar. I sat down on a stool and he handed me the instrument. It was an amazing fit for my hands. “It’s probably not in tune, but try it out.”

I strummed the strings and it was pretty bad. I quickly tuned it and began gently picking at the strings. “Wow,” Bella breathed. “Is there anything you’re bad at?”

“Don’t ask me to sing,” I snickered.

“You want the guitar?” the shopkeeper asked.

“I don’t know,” I said. “How much is it?”

He grabbed the tag from the stand it was in. “€1200.”

“Then, no,” I snorted. “It’s a beautiful guitar, but I can’t afford that. Thank you for letting me try it.”

“No problem,” he said as he took the guitar back. “If you do get the money, it’ll be here for you.”

“Thanks,” I replied, reaching into my pocket to pull out my wallet. I paid for the books. Carrying the bags with the books and food, Bella and I strolled to the car. We loaded up the purchases into the trunk before getting inside. Bella was smiling. “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.”

“Who said I’m thinking about anything?” she asked arching a brow.

“You have that mischievous look in your eyes, Bella. I know you,” I smirked. She just kissed me and didn’t reply. “Little One, it’s not worth it.”

“We probably should get home before the cheese goes bad,” she said airily, starting the car.

“Bella,” I growled in warning. She just grinned knowingly, backing out of the spot. I pursed my lips, wishing I hadn’t even looked at the guitar now. Bella, more than likely, was figure out a way to get it for me and I didn’t want her to spend money unnecessarily on me.

However, I knew it was fruitless to even try to stop her. Bella was more stubborn than me and once she set her mind on something, she went for it full force. With a sigh, I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to probably get a new guitar.

_And this is a bad thing?_

**A/N: I couldn’t resist…the piano? Picture of the guitar is on my blog, along with the recipe for veggie lasagna. It’s nummy. Link for my blog is on my profile. Also find me on Facebook and twitter. Leave me some!**

 


	80. Chapter Eighty

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Eighty**

“Bella, we should probably work on your fighting,” I said a couple days later. She was laying on a chaise lounge, wearing the tiniest yellow bikini ever. I was drying off after a dip in the pool. “It’s been since Billy’s funeral, Little One.”

“Tomorrow,” she said as she rolled over and untying her bikini top. “I’m being lazy today.”

“You’ve been lazy every day since our trip to Sorrento,” I quipped.

She gave me a smile. “It’s nice to just _be_ , Edward. I love hanging out with you. You’re really kind of cool for an old guy,” she snickered.

“I’m five years older than you, Bella,” I deadpanned, flicking some water onto her back.

“Hey, don’t make me smack you,” she grumbled. “Can you rub some sun screen onto my back?”

“Sure,” I said as I got up to massage the lotion into her smooth skin. “Are you positive you want my old, decrepit hands on your skin, Bella? I may give you an age spot.”

“That’s it!” she giggled, hopping up from the chaise lounge. Her top was still on the lounge and she ran toward me. She pushed me in the belly toward the water, dumping me into the deep end of the pool. She fell in with me. We surfaced and she was sputtering. “You are an ass.”

“And you’re topless,” I said, arching a brow.

“Are you tempted?” she questioned, swimming closer to me.

“I’m always tempted, Little One,” I murmured, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. Her legs wrapped around my torso and she hitched herself higher to display her perfect tits. “I want it all with you.”

“I want it all with you, too,” she said, brushing my wet hair away from my forehead. “I just ache for your touch, Edward. You gave me the most erotic night of my life several nights ago and my pussy is yearning for more. I want to feel you inside of me again.”

I was torn. I wanted to feel her silky walls again as her body pulsated around my fingers. Then again, I felt guilty for taking this from her. She was rocking against my chest, rubbing her breasts along my torso. However, when I looked into her eyes, I was gone. She gazed at me with lust filled eyes, completely dilated and swirling with emotion.

_Live in the moment, Edward. If you can’t tell her you love her, show her._

I carried her to the stairs at the far end of the pool. I wanted to see her beautiful body on display. Placing her ass on the top step, I cupped her face, kissing her deeply. My tongue plundered in her mouth as she moaned. I kissed down her neck, tasting her diluted flavor. Her nipples were erect and begging for my touch. “God, I’ve missed tasting you,” I growled against her throat.

“Don’t stop,” she mewled, spreading her legs to allow me to fall between them. I kissed down her skin until I reached her tits. I looked up at her, circling her nipple with my tongue. “Fuck!” she spat.

“Not tonight, Little One,” I said with my teeth tugging on her breast. Her hands were tangled in my hair, tugging painfully on the wet strands.

“How is it you know how to make me so wet?” she whimpered as she rubbed her bikini-clad pussy along my chest.

“Are you wet?” I quipped as I kissed along her chest, licking her other nipple.

“So wet. Take off my bikini bottom and you’ll see how wet I am,” she demanded.

“You just want me to see your perfect little pussy,” I said as I tweaked her nipple with my thumb.

“I do. I want you to fuck my perfect little pussy,” she smirked. “Please, Edward.”

I arched a brow and untied the bows on either side of her hips. I threw her bikini bottoms away from her body, spreading her legs wide. “That is a thing of perfection, my Bella,” I said. “So pink. So wet. So needy.”

“I’m throbbing for you, Edward. God, I want to feel your cock in me,” she begged.

“Oh, he wants to feel your tight pussy walls, too. But, I want that to be special, Little One,” I said reverently. “Not in a pool. Can I have that?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

I leaned down and kissed just below her navel, nipping at her sensitive skin. Her arousal hit me. She was drenched and I wanted to bury my nose between her legs, memorizing her heady fragrance. I suckled on her hip and moved closer to her pussy.

Then, the motion sensor went off...

**A/N: Don’t hate me. Sorry about cockblocking them. He seemed so into it and damn it! I promise you that the next lemon will be a doozy. I’ve got it planned in my head. *Snickers* You know what to do, my lovelies! I’d appreciate some lovin!**


	81. Chapter Eighty-One

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Eighty-One**

**BPOV**

Edward pulled me off the edge of the pool and covered me with his body. His eyes were darting everywhere. “Stay here,” he hissed. He hopped out of the pool and grabbed a towel. I got out of the pool and was wrapped in the warm towel. “Go in your room, lock the door and do not let anyone in until I knock five times. You hear me?”

“Yeah,” I said as I darted inside. Edward picked up the Desert Eagle from underneath his own towel, sneaking around the edge of the house. I sprinted through the house, reaching my room in no time. I quickly threw on some clothes and picked up my Ruger from the nightstand. I barricaded myself behind the bed, shaking like a leaf. My mind was reeling. Had Jane found us? Is she going to finish the job? What about Edward? I should be helping him…

Five gentle knocks resounded on my door. “Bella, it’s me,” he said.

“Are you alone?” I asked.

“Yeah, it was a damn cat,” he grumbled. I opened the door and saw a wet Edward holding the cutest gray kitten with a white face. She was mewling quietly, nuzzling Edward’s bare chest. “She thinks I’m her mother or something.”

“She didn’t bolt?” I asked, taking the kitten from his hands.

“The sound scared her more than anything and she was huddled near the gate of the driveway,” Edward said. “I checked the street, but didn’t see anyone. Just her.”

“You certain she’s a girl?” I questioned, lifting her tiny body. I didn’t see any indication that she was boy, but she could have been fixed already.

“I don’t know,” he said as he walked into the bathroom. The water turned on and I heard a loud sneeze.

“Bless you,” I said absentmindedly, petting the sweet kitty.

“I’m so allergic to cats,” he said as he tossed back an allergy pill. I looked up at him and his eyes were already red.

“We can drop her off to the shelter tomorrow,” I said quietly, not really wanting to give her up. “She’s probably…”

“No, we can take her to the vet,” Edward grumbled. “If she belongs to someone, she may have a microchip. If not, you’ve just got yourself a cat, Little One.” I squealed, hugging Edward’s neck. The cat hissed before hopping across to Edward’s shoulder. She scowled at me, giving me a look like ‘bitch, why you screaming?’ “Oh, you think you’re cute up on my shoulder, but when I can’t breathe because of your furry ass, you’ll see who’s sad.”

“How allergic are you?”

“It’s manageable with medication,” he said as he plucked the cat off his shoulder. “A roommate had a cat for a while and after about a week, I was okay.” He cuddled the kitten, frowning deeply. “So skinny. Let’s get you some food, cat.”

“We can’t just call her cat,” I deadpanned as I followed him in the kitchen.

“Well, you come up something while I go in search of something for that gray little stowaway,” he snorted, sticking his head into pantry. The cat was still on his shoulder, like a gray little parrot.

“What about Shadow?” I asked.

“At least you didn’t suggest Fluffy or Cutesy-Pie,” he laughed, putting a tin of tuna onto the counter. “I was thinking Mittens. Her front paws are white and they look like mittens.”

“Edward, that’s so blah,” I said, taking the cat from his shoulder. He was still wearing his swim trunks and was gloriously shirtless. It wasn’t really helping the situation I had going on between my legs. “It’s like calling you Tattoo because you have tattoos.”

“You try, Shadow-girl,” he said as he opened the tuna, putting it onto a plate.

“She’s so cute,” I pouted, tickling under her chin.

“What’s the Italian word for cute?”

“Carino,” I answered. “You like that? Carino?” The kitten mewled quietly, nuzzling my neck.

“You should name her princess,” Edward smiled crookedly, forking through the tuna. The cat looked back at Edward, hopping out of my arms and onto the counter. She looked up at Edward and he gently pushed the plate toward her. “Go on, princess.”

“Not princess,” I said, wrinkling my nose. “I think Carino is the name for her. She’s so adorable and…and… _cute!_ ” Carino mewled before diving into the tuna that Edward prepared for her. He chuckled and filled up a bowl with water, placing it next to the plate. “You’re such a good kitty daddy.”

“Oh, no. Carino is your responsibility,” he said, waving his hand. “I’m not a father to a four-legged ball of fur that makes me sneeze. I’d rather have squirming, screaming, shitting babies than a cat. She’s all yours, Little One.” Carino looked up at him almost dejectedly. Her tiny meows were heart-breaking. “Crap, I’ve just adopted a cat, didn’t I?”

“We’re kitty parents, Mr. Masen. Treat our kitty daughter good, _angelo_ ,” I giggled. Carino walked over to Edward, rubbing her face on his stomach. Her purr was loud. “She loves you, Edward.”

He made a face. “If I go into anaphylactic shock, I blame you, cat,” he deadpanned. She blinked and went back to her food, devouring the rest of the plate of tuna.

“Carino,” I chided. “Our furbaby’s name is Carino.”

Edward arched a brow and shook his head.

**A/N: Pictures of Carino are on my blog. She’s the cutest thing ever. Link for the blog is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	82. Chapter Eighty-Two

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

After feeding Carino, Edward and I went to a local pet store to get some necessities for a cat. I could have spent thousands of Euros in there, but just got the bare minimum: a kitty bed, a litter box, litter, food, some toys and a collar that said Carino. I also made an appointment with the vet at the store for the following morning. On the way home, Edward begged for us to stop at the drug store. He picked up an economy bottle of allergy meds along with some extra Kleenex.

Carino adored Edward. She would sit on his shoulder, nuzzling his jaw and purring like a chain saw. I personally think she loved him because he fed her.

Back in the house, I set up the litter box in the laundry room. Carino took to it immediately and then pounced around the kitchen, playing in the sunlight, pouncing on each splash of light. Edward chuckled. I made some dinner, reheating the last of the leftovers from our dinner with Mario and Francesca.

Despite our newest addition, I was a little miffed that our sexy times had been interrupted. Edward’s touch, his kisses, his body, they turned me on in ways I never thought imaginable. If things didn’t change, I’d have to take matters into my own hands.

We went to bed early since the appointment for Carino was at eight the following morning. I set up her bed in the corner of the room. However, she looked forlornly at our bed, mewling at Edward to put her on his belly. “Oh, no, cat. I can barely breathe thanks to your dander. You keep your furry little butt in your own bed.”

“Not even for a little bit?” I wheedled, putting my head on his shoulder.

He turned to me and he really looked like shit. I mean, he was still devastingly handsome, but his eyes were puffy and his nose was red. “No, Bella. I need to have a dander-free area. Just give me a couple of days to get used to her and then she can romp and tear up your sheets.”

Carino, however, had other ideas. Using her claws, she managed to shimmy up onto the bed and plop herself right on Edward’s pillow. She purred, putting her head under his chin. “I’m never going to breathe normally again,” he grumbled. “Seriously, Carino, I outweigh you by a lot. I could squish you.”

“She doesn’t care. She loves her daddy,” I giggled, cuddling up to his side.

“I’m not this cat’s daddy,” he chuckled.

“You bitch and moan, but secretly, I think you’re enjoying it,” I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

“Yeah, you’ll see if you still like me in the morning when my eyes are swollen shut and I’m hacking like a smoker,” he deadpanned.

“You’ll still be beautiful,” I said, kissing his jaw. “Goodnight, Edward.”

“Sleep well, Little One,” he whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead. Carino whimpered. “You too, cat.” She purred and placed herself right on his chest, above his heart. _I know the feeling, kitty._

The next morning, Edward did look like death warmed over. However, the good thing was that he was going to get a reprieve for a few hours. We were dropping Carino off at the vet and would be picking her up later in the day, around three. Once we got back from the vet, I stripped the sheets while Edward went for a run. He said he needed to get out of the cat infested air. With a kiss, he left and I locked the door behind him.

After I stripped the sheets, I put on a fresh set and decided to take a shower. I washed my body, shaving all of the important parts. I wrinkled my nose as I shaved my bikini line. I needed to get to a spa. My pussy needed a wax. Grumbling, I finished my grooming and got out of the shower. Staying naked, I decided to do my hair. I put some mousse on it and took out my diffuser. An hour later, I was done and my hair looked sexy.

I felt sexy.

I needed sex.

Damn. It.

I climbed into bed and lay on my back. I was still naked. I was going to get off. I didn’t need Edward or his magical fingers to do it. Yes, they were so much better than an empty orgasm that I gave myself. But, being left high and dry yesterday… _Dry, you say? Doubtful, Bella. You were dripping when Edward was about to go down on you, slut._ I needed something. I desperately needed something.

Licking my lips, I closed my eyes and imagine the night where I felt Edward inside of me for the first time…

**A/N: Don’t hate me. Next chapter is hella hot. Pervy pics are on my tumblr. Tee hee…You know the drill, my lovelies. Next chapter will be a longer one…just saying.**


	83. Chapter Eighty-Three

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

My hands moved languidly along my torso. I was whimpering as I imagined Edward’s rough palms caressing my heated flesh. I looked down, palming my breasts. Edward’s hands were a perfect fit for my tits. He knew exactly how to touch them. It was a perfect combination of aggression and gentleness.

“Yes, _angelo_ ,” I whispered as I pinched my nipples. I toyed with my breasts until my nipples were erect and in desperate need of Edward’s tongue. “I want you, Edward. Please, help me, baby.” My hand traveled down my midline. Barely touching my skin, I traced my body.

I spread my legs, giving my hand easier access to touch my pussy. Using my palm, I ran it along just below my navel, ghosting over my hip bones. As my fingers moved closer to my core, the door opened. Edward was sweaty, shirtless and shocked.

“I’ll go,” he blurted out.

“No,” I said breathily. “Stay. Watch.”

“Uh,” he blushed. “Um, you sure?”

“Yes,” I smiled as I sat up, looking at him. “You can also join in.” I smiled seductively, massaging my breasts with one hand and teasing my pussy with the other. “You’ve certainly jerked off, right?”

“What hot-blooded male hasn’t?” he quipped as he ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

“You know, you’re sexy when you’re sweaty,” I purred as I lay back, reaching between my legs and feeling my wetness for the first time. “Seeing you look like that has made me wet, Edward. Do you see how wet I am?” My eyes were trained on him.

“Yes,” he choked out. Based on his tenting in his shorts, he was as aroused as me, if not more.

“Take off your shorts, Edward,” I commanded as I slowly circled my clit. “I want to see you. It’s only fair…”He smiled nervously and kicked off his shoes and socks. Slowly, he pulled down his shorts, leaving on his boxer briefs. I arched a brow. “I’m completely naked here, Edward. I’ll stop.”

“No,” he said, holding out his hands. “Don’t stop. You’re so fucking sexy, laying on our bed with your hair splayed over our pillows and your legs spread, bringing yourself pleasure.”

“You’re really fucking good at the dirty talk, Edward,” I said as I lightly tapped on my pussy. “As a reward for seeing you naked, what do you want me to do?”

“I want to see you come,” he rasped out huskily, easing his boxer briefs over his hips. Just below his boxers was another tattoo. I couldn’t make it out but seeing the new ink on his pale skin made me even wetter. However, seeing his perfect naked form did even more for me. I had felt his cock the morning after our first night of exploration. I knew he was big, but seeing it in the flesh was surreal.

“You’re beautiful, Edward,” I whispered, staring at his cock. “I want to see you come, too. Actually, I want you to come on me.” He arched a brow in shock. “All over my tits and belly, Edward. Please?” He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes were guarded, but lust-filled. “Don’t think about it, Edward. Just do it. Make yourself feel good, baby.”

“What were you thinking about before I came in here?” he asked quietly, tentatively putting his hand on my foot.

“I was imagining a couple of nights ago,” I smirked, moving my hand between my legs. “When you were touching me and making me come with those damn long fingers of yours.”

“It felt good, Little One?” he asked, smiling smugly.

“I wanted more,” I purred, pinching my clit with my fingers. “I still want more. That’s why I’m naked, on my bed, imagining you doing those things to me.” I licked my lips, dipping my fingers inside of me. “Ooooh, so wet, Edward. All for you, baby.”

“Your pussy is glistening, Bella,” he choked out. “So pink and needy.”

“Feel it. Touch my pussy and get some of my pussy juice to rub on your cock,” I said, giving him a seductive wink. His eyes widened but then darkened at what I was saying. “You know you want to. Do it, _angelo._ Touch my pussy.”

His hand reached and he cupped my sex. I moaned loudly, feeling his warm hand on my most intimate place. “Dripping, Isabella. You’re fucking dripping.”

“Yes,” I whimpered, bucking against his hand. He smiled and slid two fingers inside, curling them briefly before removing his hand from my body. With a smirk, he wrapped his hand around his cock that was coated with my arousal and began pumping his cock. “Fuck me, that’s so hot.”

“So are you,” he said, his voice deepening. “Touch yourself, Isabella. Make yourself come with your fingers, baby.”

“I want to come with you,” I murmured, watching his hand glide over the red skin of his erection. His cock was a vision of perfection. Long, thick and twitching for me. Plus, it was coated with my pussy juice. It glistened and my mind reeled at how it would look as it pumped in and out of my body. That caused a rush of more wetness between my legs and I whimpered. I bucked against my fingers.

“Play with that pretty little clit, Bella,” Edward commanded as he twisted his cock. “It’s so perfect. Your body, it’s a thing of beauty. And this?” His free hand caressed my tattoo. “That makes me so turned on. You have ink. You truly are my dream girl.”

“I hope that reality is better than the dream,” I panted out as I twirled my clit with my fingers.

“Definitely,” he said as his lips were damped by his pink tongue. “The dream barely lived up to reality. How does that feel, Bella? Describe how you are feeling as you fuck yourself.”

“I’m so wet, Edward. I’ve only ever been this wet for you. I want you so badly,” I pleaded.

“Soon, Little One,” he said as he sped up his hand.

“Ugh, seeing you like this…fuck, Edward, I’m close,” I said as I spread my legs further apart. “Do you see what you do to me? How wet I am?”

“Yes, Bella,” he groaned, his green eyes trained on my pussy. “I see how wet you are. I’m throbbing for you. I’m close, too.”

“Move so I can feel you come on me, Edward,” I said, looking directly into his eyes. He shifted and draped my legs over his thighs. His hand was moving fast over his hardness. At one point, he slid two fingers in me and gathered more of my arousal to spread on his cock. I moaned so loudly, wanting to feel more of his fingers.

“Bella, please,” he groaned. “I’m fucking close.”

“Me, too,” I panted. With my right hand, I was thrusting my fingers inside of me. My left hand was rubbing my clit furiously. I could feel my muscles clench around my fingers, pulsating erotically. I curled my fingers inside as best as I could, trying to reach my g-spot. I wanted to douse Edward with my own release. The only sounds in the room were Edward’s heavy breathing and my pussy squelching under my touch.

“Mmmmmmm, Bella,” he breathed. His hand was moving jerkily and his muscles were rippling under my gaze. His head fell back and his hand sped up slightly. Out of his glorious cock, his release flew out onto my stomach. I moaned as I felt his warmth cover my body. I wished it was inside of me, but I was able to feel him. His orgasm, seeing it and feeling it, triggered mine and I bucked against my hands, feeling the muscles in my pussy react. A gush of arousal came out of me and I screamed Edward’s name, over and over again. I fell onto the bed, boneless and somewhat satisfied. It wasn’t as good as when Edward’s fingers were on me and in me. He crawled over me and lay on his side. His eyes were filled with contentment and something else. I didn’t want to say love, but it was close to it. “Hi,” he said, blushing slightly.

“Was it good for you?” I giggled.

“It was, but I was already a sweaty mess. Now, I’m even worse,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, I was clean, too. I just got out of the shower,” I snickered. He frowned. “Oh, stop it. Now, I have a reason to take a bath. With you.” I blinked at him, fluttering my eyelashes. “Please?”

He got up from the bed, scooping me in his arms. “I think I may have a newfound respect for baths.”

**A/N: Okay, not as long as I’d hoped, but still citrusy nonetheless. Some pervy pictures are on my tumblr. Check the link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin…**

 

 


	84. Chapter Eighty-Four

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

Edward carried me into the bathroom and set me on the counter. I twisted my hair up into a knot at the top of my head. Edward, in his naked glory, worked to create a lavish bubble bath. He even lit a few candles surrounding the tub. The bathroom was filled with a lavender vanilla scent along with the strawberry scent of the bubbles. He picked me up and gently set me inside of the tub. He swiped some fresh towels from the closet and slid in behind me. I snuggled against his broad, muscular chest and sighed contentedly.

“We never finished our game of twenty questions, Little One,” Edward said, snaking his arms around my waist.

“Hmmmm, that’s because I was distracted by my sexy boyfriend,” I giggled, moving closer to his body.

“I’ll never understand your belief that I’m sexy,” Edward sighed.

“Clearly you don’t see yourself,” I deadpanned. “You radiant confidence when you are in a situation that you comfortable. Holy fuck, it took all of my restraint to not drag behind Mario’s range and suck your cock. You were amazing shooting that gun, Edward. Shit!” I looked over my shoulder. “ _Mio prottetore._ ”

“That’s my job, Little One,” he said as he kissed my neck.

“Do you do it because you’re hired by my father or because you actually care?” I asked.

“Originally, I was hired as your bodyguard. I did my job at first, but around the time that we met with Uncle Cenzo, feelings began intermingling with the professional distance that I needed to maintain. Then, you collapsed at Billy’s funeral and I felt this pull,” he said, almost inaudibly. “I’m just terrified that something is going to happen.”

“Edward, I feel the pull, too,” I said, looking into his green eyes. They were impossibly sad and he wore a deep frown. “Why the sad face?”

“It’s nothing,” he said.

“Obviously, it’s not,” I challenged.

“Everyone that I care about leaves me,” he whispered, cupping my face. “First my mom, then my foster family and now, maybe you.”

“I won’t leave you,” I vowed.

“You can’t say that,” he said, arching a brow. “You could grow tired of me and…” His eyes closed and he sighed deeply. “I want it all with you, Little One. I care for you more than I could possibly even imagine.”

“Edward, the feelings I have for you are all encompassing,” I whispered. “Never in all of my life have I felt this about anyone.” I took a deep breath and turned around, straddling his waist. His cock was pressed between us, flattened against his belly. _I love you,_ I chanted mentally. However, I knew it was too soon. Hell, I’d never said those words to anyone but my family in all of my life and actually meant them. Gio was probably the first person that heard me say those words, but it was totally post coital. I never said them again, nor did he repeat them either.

“I’m sorry, Little One. I’m just…ignore me,” he chuckled, looking up at me. His eyes weren’t as sad, but there was something there that I couldn’t pinpoint. I feared that Edward was hiding something from me. I just prayed that he wasn’t.

**A/N: Really short chapter. Sorry. However, this was a good ending point. Bella’s capturing some Edward’s trepidation, but she loves him. She won’t say it, though. No pictures with this chapter. So, yeah, you know the drill. I’d appreciate some loving, please?**

 


	85. Chapter Eighty-Five

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

After our bath, Edward and I went to pick up Carino. The vet had informed us that _she_ was perfectly healthy. I asked if she was missing or anything. The vet explained that she wasn’t microchipped or spayed. The vet said that Carino, for all intents and purposes, was our cat. I scheduled an appointment to get her fixed for the following week when my father and Emmett came into Italy.

The cat definitely took to Edward more so than to me. Carino would follow Edward around, playing with his shoelaces or pouncing on his watch when it glittered in the sunlight. Edward grumbled good-naturedly, but I could tell he had an affection for the cat. However, I think he needed to take two zyrtec a day, plus a Benadryl at night. He was a mess.

The Wednesday prior to my father’s arrival, we went over to Mario and Francesca’s for another meal. Mario and Edward were in the range while I was in the kitchen with Francesca. I was cutting up vegetables while she was working on assembling some eggplant parmesan. “Edward really is dreamy,” she said in Italian.

“He is,” I smiled, responding also in Italian. “He’s amazing.”

“How is he in bed?” Francesca asked, her brows waggling.

“I wouldn’t know. We’re taking it slow,” I said, furrowing my brow. “Something’s hold him back, Francesca.”

“Could he be lying to you? Maybe he has a wife and kids somewhere?” she snickered.

“It’s not that,” I deadpanned. “No ring or even an indention on his finger.” I sat quietly, looking at my vegetables. “I love him, Francesca.”

“I know you do,” she whispered, putting the eggplant into the oven. “You look at him the same way your father did when he looked at your momma.” She turned and put her hands on her hips. “He looks at you the same way.”

“Then, why is he holding back?” I asked.

“He’s a man. He’s afraid,” Francesca responded, taking my hands. “Mario and I, we dated for ten years before he got down on one knee. Granted, he was terrified of my father and my father insisted that my husband request his permission to marry me. Ten years we dated. Another two years before we were married.”

“Did you make love?” I asked, blushing.

“Mario was insatiable. Annie was in the oven when I walked down the aisle,” she snickered. “Is Edward a virgin?”

“No, but he’s inexperienced. He was hurt tremendously by his birth father as a child,” I explained. “He can’t bear to be touched.”

“That’s why you asked me not to hug him,” Francesca mused.

“Apparently, his father ‘hugged’ him to try and break every single rib in his body,” I frowned. “I know there’s more, but he hasn’t told me.”

“What monster would do that to a child?” Francesca snarled. “That’s bullshit. Edward’s father is an asshole and I wish he were dead for ruining such a wonderful man.”

“He’s already dead,” I said flatly. “Edward fought back when he was thirteen and stabbed him to death.”

“Edward? Soft-spoken, respectful, kind Edward?” Francesca asked, her eyes wide with shock.

“His father had just pummeled his mother to death. He was angry,” I answered. I looked at her. “What if he is lying about something?”

“Can you overlook the lie?”

“It depends on what it is,” I shrugged. “If he’s lying about who he is, then I don’t think so. But, if the lie is that he’s a closet Justin Bieber fan, then, I can handle that.”

“Why would Edward lie about who he is?” Francesca questioned.

“He killed his father, Francesca. He moved from Chicago to Seattle for a new start. What if he is a serial killer? What if his name isn’t Edward Masen? What if it’s Robert Thomas or something?” I frowned. “Or Edgar Smalls?”

“Bella, you are over imagining everything,” she soothed. “I think your father’s job is getting to you. You are so suspicious about everything.”

“Francesca, I came here to Italy because someone tried to blow me up. Blow up Edward,” I spat bitterly. “I have every right to be suspicious.”

“Do you know who attacked you?”

“Aro Volturi,” I answered, getting up from the chair and stalking to the window. Edward and Mario were walking back to the house. Mario was chatting to Edward, who was smiling and nodding happily. “He put a hit out on my father, too. We lost a dear friend because of his vendetta towards my family.”

“I’ve heard of the Volturi,” Francesca muttered. “They’re trying to spread from Sicily to here, in Sorrento and Positano. Marcus and Caius are brutal. Personally, I think they had something to do with Mario’s accident because he has sworn his allegiance with your dad.”

“No,” I breathed.

“Mario won’t do anything about it, because it’ll just make it worse,” she explained. “We can protect ourselves if we can stay under the radar, but the message has been sent.”

“Everything smells delicious,” Mario boomed in English as he walked into the house. “Francesca, you are the best cook.”

“Someone needs to keep you fed,” Francesca snickered. “Dinner will be ready in an hour, okay?”

Edward walked over to me and he sat down next to me on the bench. Tenderly, his lips met mine in the sweetest of kisses. I melted against him and decided that I loved him more than I ever thought I could and when he’s ready to tell me about whatever he’s hiding, he will.

**A/N: Recipe for eggplant parmesan is on my blog and tumblr. It’s really good…like so good that I want to make it right now. I also forgot to put pictures of Mario and Francesca. They’re on the blog and tumblr, too. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	86. Chapter Eighty-Six

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Eighty-Six**

After dinner with Mario and Francesca, Edward and I drove down to the shore of the Mediterranean Sea in Sorrento. I could tell he wanted to talk about something. He held my hand, idly rubbing his thumb across my knuckles, igniting my skin. I drove to a secluded part of the beach, parking the Alfa Romeo. Edward helped me out of the car and we walked down to the beach, listening to the waves lapping the shore.

Gracefully, Edward sat down on the sand. I was wearing a dress and not really happy about this, but I followed suit, choosing to sit in his lap. “It’s a good thing I like you, Bella,” he snorted, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“I’m wearing a white dress,” I snickered. “Did you have fun with Mario?”

“Yeah. He’s an amazing shot. Plus, he let me use his rifle out in the outdoor range,” he beamed.

“You’re such a guy,” I giggled, smacking his arm.

“You’d be a lesbian if I were a girl,” he smirked.

“Yeah, I like cock. I love having sex with a guy. I’ve made out with girls, but it doesn’t do anything for me,” I shrugged. “Making out with you, on the other hand…”

“Hmmm, I know,” Edward purred, cupping my neck and kissing me sweetly. It was another kiss like we had in the house. I felt my heart stammer against my chest and I moaned lowly. His tongue massaged mine as he deepened the kiss. His arm was banded around my waist, holding me to his body. My fingers threaded in his hair, tugging on the soft, silken strands. His lips molded against mine, fitting with me perfectly. He drew my lower lip between his teeth, nibbling lightly on my lips. “You taste so good, my Bella.”

I was his. Irrevocably. Any man after him will never stand up against my Edward. I wanted to sigh that I loved him. I wanted to scream it. I just wanted to say it, but I was afraid to put my heart on the line. I whimpered when his lips left mine and traveled down my jaw. He suckled on my earlobe, palming my breast as he drew my ear into his mouth. My fingers tightened in his hair, dragging his face back to mine. Languidly, I ran my lips across his, tasting his mouth. He growled lowly when I kissed down his neck, sucking on the sensitive spot at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder.

“Baby, as good as that feels, I didn’t come here to kiss my girl,” he chuckled/groaned.

“Can we continue once we’re done talking?” I pouted, looking up at Edward through my eyelashes. His smile was soft and his eyes were twinkling as he nodded. “What’s up, Edward?”

“Well, I overheard some of your conversation with Francesca,” he began. “Mario translated for me.” I glowered at him, kind of pissed off that he listened on a private conversation. “Don’t be upset. It was just the tail end about Marcus and Caius, and, um your concerns about my identity.”

“Edward, I was talking to Francesca in confidence,” I hissed.

“I know, but Mario wanted to be nosy,” he blushed. “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have listened, but I can understand your worries about my identity. Can I tell you?”

“Have you lied about who you are?” I asked, wriggling out of his arms.

“No, Little One. I haven’t. Everything I’ve said is true. I went through a time where I wanted to change my name, take on the last name of my foster family, but they would have had to adopt me and they couldn’t afford it. My name is Edward Masen. I’m originally from Chicago, but now live in Seattle with you. My social security number is…”

“I don’t need to know that,” I deadpanned.

“I want you to run a background check on me if you are so concerned about who I say I am,” he said, his green eyes beseeching me.

“Edward, I’m sorry for making you think that I don’t trust you. It’s just that with everything that’s happening, I’m freaking out,” I sighed. I looked at him. “I don’t want to betray your trust and run the background check. If you say you’re Edward Masen from Chicago, Illinois, then I believe you.”

“Okay,” he said, kissing my lips sweetly. I snuggled back into his arms, watching the moon and listening to the waves. I felt safe and happy. “There is another thing, though. I haven’t been exactly truthful about something…”

“Edward, don’t make me hurt you,” I growled.

“You’re still dropping your left shoulder. You can’t hurt me,” he snickered. I elbowed him and he chuckled. “Anyhow, I haven’t been truthful about how much I love…”

**A/N: Is he? Or isn’t he? Their outfits from the dinner are on my tumblr, along with pictures of Sorrento at night. Links are on my profile. Hell, it’s also on my blog, too. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Lovin…I need it!**


	87. Chapter Eighty-Seven

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

_“You’re still dropping your left shoulder. You can’t hurt me,” he snickered. I elbowed him and he chuckled. “Anyhow, I haven’t been truthful about how much I love…”_

Is he going to say that he loves me? Holy crap! Do I look alright? Wait, what? You’re losing it del Cigno.

“Bella, did you hear me?” Edward snickered.

“What?” I squeaked.

“I said haven’t been truthful in how much I love Carino. She’s so sweet and I think she’s finally grown on me. I still can’t breathe around her, but she is a good cat,” he smirked. _He loves the fucking cat. Really?_ “Oh, don’t pout, Little One. Did you think I was going to say that I was lying about much I love you?”

_HA! He said it. Did he?_

“I’m confused,” I said, scratching my head.

He chuckled, kissing my temple. “I’m not ready to say it yet, Bella. You’re the first girl, um, woman that I’ve experienced what I’m feeling and I don’t want to rush it,” he whispered against my skin.

“Could you love me?” I whispered back.

“You embody everything I would like a woman to have,” he said, his eyes soft and filled with affection. “In time, I could love you, but I don’t want to say it just to say it. I want to say and _mean it_.”

“I understand,” I replied, feeling slightly rejected.

“Hey,” he said as he cupped my chin. “Just because I didn’t say those three magical words to you doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you with all of my heart, Bella. It’s the closest thing to love that I’ve ever felt. In my entire life, Little One. Besides, you are the only one that can touch me, remember?”

“This is true,” I said as I snuggled back into embrace. “I’m going to miss our alone time.”

“Me, too, Little One,” he murmured, pressing his lips to my hair.

“We could always take trips all around Italy,” I smiled. “We could go to Rome, Milan, Florence…”

“That sounds awesome, Bella. I’ll let you plan those since you are the expert on Italy,” he said as he tightened his arms around my waist. “However, you’ve got to be excited that your dad and cousin are coming. Plus, Angie and Jessica.”

“I am but I’m not,” I shrugged. “I have to share you, then.” I turned and looked at him. “I’ll miss touching you whenever I want. I’ll miss our sexy times. I know you won’t do anything with my father in the house.”

“That would be correct,” he snorted. “Your dad is a good guy and he’s getting used to the idea of us being a couple. I do not want to rub it in his face that we’ve seen each other naked.”

“And you are soooooooooo gorgeous naked. It’s a shame you have to wear clothes,” I smiled, giving him a seductive look. “You are so beautiful, Edward. I’ve never seen a man more perfect. And the ink? Fuck! Such a turn on.”

“You are also a gorgeous specimen of female perfection, too,” he purred, cupping my breasts.

“You exhibitionist, you!” I squealed, arching my back into his hands.

“I’m touching you over clothes. If I was a true exhibitionist, you’d be naked, writhing under my touch,” he said, kissing my neck languidly.

“Yes and please,” I whimpered.

“I want to make the most of our last two nights here in Sorrento alone,” he growled, continuing his sensual assault on my neck. “Tonight, I want to taste your sweet pussy, Bella. And I’m not talking about our cat…”

**A/N: Lemon alert next chappie and possibly the following one as well. Pictures for those chapters will be on my tumblr. They are kind of raunchy, sexy and involve a lot of nudity. You know the drill, my lovelies. I’d love to get some more lovin, please!**

 

 


	88. Chapter Eighty-eight

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**

Edward swiped the keys from my hand and drove us back to the villa in record time. I was in no shape to drive since I was intoxicated with Edward’s sexiness and confidence. At home, we checked on Carino. She was sleeping on her kitty bed in the living room, underneath Edward’s piano.

Yes, I said Edward’s piano since none of my family actually have any musical talent. My dad is completely tone deaf. My mom bought the piano on a whim and tried to learn, but gave up fifteen minutes into the lesson. I had tried to do the whole music thing, taking the flute in elementary school. But, I passed out cold after each time I practiced with my instrument. It’s now a decorative element in my bedroom in Seattle.

Impatiently grabbing my hand, Edward flung me over his shoulder and carried me to our bedroom. I squealed and kicked my feet. “Stop squirming, Miss del Cigno,” he said, smacking my ass. It was a sharp blow and it turned me on, oddly enough. In our room, he threw me on the bed, covering my body with his. “Don’t. Move.”

“Or what?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Or we stop,” he said. “I don’t want to stop, Bella. Can you stay put while I set the mood?”

“Are you going to put on some Barry White?” I giggled.

“Let’s get it on,” he sang, badly. So badly.

“Oh, honey. No,” I said, pursing my lips. “I’ve found your weakness, Samson. Never, ever sing again.”

“I told you I couldn’t sing. Play the piano or the guitar? Yes, definitely. Singing, not so much,” he snickered, kissing my lips sweetly before pulling back. “Stay, Little One.”

“I’m not a dog, Edward,” I deadpanned. He just gave me a smirk, walking to the dresser and lighting the slew of candles I had all around the bedroom. Once the candles were lit, he flipped off the lights and closed the door. “You don’t want any furry visitors?”

“No. I want you and me,” he said quietly. “In two days, this place is going to be invaded with your family. I want to spend time with _my girl_.” His eyes caught my own. “You are mine, Bella. You know that? As I’m yours. You own me.”

“Fuck,” I whimpered.

“That’s your interjection of choice, Little One,” he chuckled, stalking toward me.

“Nice knowledge of the English language, Mr. Masen,” I giggled. He blushed, shrugging one shoulder. I sobered, looking at him as I kneeled on the bed. “I am yours.” My hands slid up his arms, taking purchase in his soft hair at the nape of his neck. “I don’t think that anyone could measure up to you. I don’t want to let you go, _angelo._ ” He smiled crookedly, his green eyes glittering the candlelight in my bedroom. _Our_ bedroom. “Just to you let you know, you’re staying with me when everyone comes. I’ve gotten used to having you around me, squeezing my bladder in the morning.”

“Sorry, Little One,” he snickered, wrapping his arms around my waist. “You are very cuddly and I do like waking up with you, even though you are pretty grouchy and cranky in the morning.”

“That’s because you’re up at the ass-crack of dawn,” I deadpanned. “Summer is for relaxation, sleeping in, morning canoodling…”

“That does have its merits,” he said, giving me a wry grin. “I do remember a couple of mornings ago when we fully enjoyed the morning canoodling. Something about a mirror?”

“You liked seeing me,” I giggled.

“I more than just _liked_ it,” he replied, his voice dropping to a husky growl. His hands moved up my sides until they reached the zipper in the back of my dress. Slowly, he lowered it. “I liked it so much that I want a repeat and then some, Bella.” My dress loosened and he glided his fingertips along my arms, moving the straps of my dress off my shoulders. I bit my lip, staring into his eyes as he moved the dress down my torso, revealing my breasts. His darkened orbs traveled down the length of my body. He smiled when he looked at my breasts. “God, you’re so perfect,” he murmured to himself. His warm, calloused hands gently cupped my boobs. He massaged them almost reverently, rubbing his thumbs across my nipples.

His eyes flicked up to mine and he smiled timidly, looking almost boyish. I returned his grin, leaning forward to kiss his soft, pouty lips. One of his hands cupped my face as he kissed my lips three times quickly in succession. My arms wrapped around his neck, pressing my chest against his. His other arm banded around me. Edward held me so tightly, almost as if he was afraid to let me go or if he was going to lose me while he plundered his hot tongue in my mouth. “I need you, Bella,” he said lowly.

“Yes,” I moaned against his mouth. “I need you, too. I want you.”

His hands moved and pushed my dress down over my hips, leaving me in my barely-there white thong. It left very little to imagination. Edward’s hands traveled up my body, cupping my ass. He groaned when he felt my bare ass cheeks. “You’re killing me, Little One,” he chuckled sexily.

“There’s more,” I said as I pulled away, kicking the dress away. I spread my legs and my pussy lips were on display. “Crotchless. If you wanted to take me, you could have.” I arched a brow, appraising his attire. “You’re still dressed, Edward.”

“I am,” he said, giving me a wry grin. “What are you going to do about it? I undressed you.”

“You’re making me work,” I whined playfully, getting to my knees again. I tugged on his polo shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor next to my dress. I tugged on the waistband of his shorts, bringing him closer to me.

“Poor baby,” he snickered as his hands glided over my torso. “I’ll reward you for all of your hard work, Bella. I promise.”

“How?” I asked as I flicked open his gray shorts.

“You already know how,” he replied.

“Remind me. I have a bad memory,” I said as I slid his shorts over his slim hips. He stepped out of his shorts and enfolded me in a warm hug. He kissed me deeply, plunging his tongue in my mouth. I whimpered, eagerly accepting his sensual torture. He crawled up on the bed, pushing me onto the white comforter on the mattress. My legs spread and he fell between my thighs. He swiveled his hips against my core, rubbing my panties along my pussy.

He pulled back, holding himself up. His fingertip was tracing my breast as he looked down at me, his eyes full of emotion. “I think I said that I was going to taste your pussy, Little One. Can you handle it?”

“Oh, yeah,” I grinned as I pulled him down to me, crashing his lips against mine. He growled lowly as his hips bucked against mine. His arousal was pressed at just the right spot. His lips didn’t stay on mine for very long. He kissed down my body. His mouth left open-mouthed kisses on my torso, nipping at my skin. I arched against into his touch, desperately wanting more of it. His tongue glided along my midline as his hands reached for my skimpy panties. He nibbled on my breasts, looking up at me as he tugged my panties off my body. He bit down on my nipple, throwing the panties over his shoulder nonchalantly. I yelped quietly, earning a ghostly chuckle from my man.

His kisses ignited a trail along my belly as he moved closer and closer to my core. I knew what I liked when it came to oral sex. I also know that this was Edward’s first trip down south. I’d let him experiment and then if need be, guide him. But, I wasn’t concerned. He was already teasing me so badly that I was about to explode. Edward had kissed to my hips and his tongue tasted my skin just above my now dripping core. My hands were buried in his hair, massaging his scalp. He moved his mouth to my tattoo, tracing the black ink on my hip. He was cherishing my tattoo. With a warm kiss, he looked up at me. His eyes were swirling with happiness, lust and love.

He loved me. He wouldn’t say it, but his actions definitely showed it. I reached down, caressing his cheek. He captured my hand and pressed a sweet kiss to my palm. I smiled. He crawled up my body, kissing my lips three times before pulling back. “You are very sweet, _tesoro_ , but I’m kind of aching down there,” I giggled.

“Really?” he smirked.

“Really,” I deadpanned. “If you don’t do something about it, I will have to resort to taking things into my own hands.”

“Nope. I said I wanted to taste your pussy and taste I shall. Your orgasm is mine, Bella,” he growled as he moved back down between my legs. He spread my legs, getting a clear view of my sex that was yearning for his touch. “I want you to tell me what you like and what you don’t like,” he muttered, looking almost ashamed that he didn’t know what he was doing.

“I trust you,” I whispered. “You were amazing when you touched me the first time.”

He nodded and lay down on the bed. His face was inches away from my pussy. He licked his lips, inhaling deeply on my inner thigh. His mouth attached itself to my thigh and he sucked deeply. I moaned, spreading my legs further apart. My hands were fisting the bedspread as he sucked on my leg. He pulled back, inspecting his work. He smiled, kissing the spot before kissing towards my pussy. At the very top of my mound, he pressed a sweet kiss. Tentatively, he licked the skin there. With his tongue, he kept licking further down until he reached the very top of my sex. He swirled his tongue along my clit and I groaned.

Loudly.

His tongue was wet, soft and doing this little fluttery thing that was driving me insane with want and need. His touch was tentative and unsure. He pulled back, looking up at me. I stared at him. He gave me a confident crooked smirk before running his tongue the entire length of my sex. “OH MY FUCKING GOD!” I screamed as he went to town between my legs.

His tongue started at my clit, flicking it relentlessly. I swiveled my hips against his face. My hands moved from the bedspread to his hair, tugging on the strands. His tongue was doing things to my body that I only ever dreamed of. His eyes captured mine as he moved his lips to my entrance, plunging his tongue into my pussy. He growled lowly, causing my body to reverberate. “You taste so fucking good, Isabella,” he snarled erotically, French kissing my sex.

Again, he surprised me with his expertise. He may be very inexperienced in the amount of lovers he’s had, but he does prove to be a quick study. He knows exactly what to do to make me scream; make my toes curl; make me come. He may have started off tentatively, but dove in eagerly.

“Yes,” I whimpered, rocking my hips against his face, wanting to feel him further inside of me. He must have got the idea and he kissed up my pussy, moving his tongue to my clit. His fingers easily slid inside of me and he began curling them. His mouth moved languidly over my clit, gently flicking the sensitive bundle. “Oh, yes. Just like that, Edward.”

He arched a brow, suckling on my nub. He added another finger inside of my pussy, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of me. He was twisting his hand, filling me with his long fingers. He kissed my clit and watched his fingers disappear inside of me, He was growling lowly as he watched. I sat up and joined him. “It’s hot to see that, right?”

“I want to bury myself in you,” he whispered, nipping at my inner thigh again.

“What’s stopping you?” I asked, arching a brow.

“My brain,” he answered honestly, nuzzling my folds with nose. “Fuck, Bella. You smell so sweet and I can’t get enough of you. I need you to come, Little One. All over my face, my hand, the bed…please, baby.”

“Tell your brain to get it together,” I panted as his tongue began flicking my clit in earnest. “I need you to fuck me!”

“Not fuck,” he said lowly, pulling one of my lower lips between his. His thumb swirled my clit as he continued to tease me with his mouth. “Make love.”

“Ungh,” I moaned, falling back onto the bed. “Edward, I’m so fucking close. Please!!!”

He snarled, attacking my clit with renewed fervor. His hand was pounding/twisting/curling into my body and I could feel the coil in my belly react. Ever since I’d been with Edward, I’d had some pretty intense orgasms. This one was easily going to surpass them all. My legs were moving on their own. My hands were threaded in his hair as he eagerly lapped my arousal like a dying man drinking water on the desert. “Oh, GOD! Oh, GOD! YES!” I screamed. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t you fucking stop! PLEASE! I’m…fuck!”

He bit down on my clit lightly and that’s what sent me over the edge, coming as hard as I’d ever come. My body seized up and my release spilled from my body, covering Edward’s hands, my thighs and belly. He had moved back, but I’m certain that his face was in the line of fire as well.

My body calmed down and I collapsed on the bed, panting like I had run a marathon. Edward kept his fingers inside of me until I was done with my intense orgasm. Crawling up and laying on his side, he smiled smugly. I turned to him, grabbing his head and kissing him deeply. I could taste my essence on his mouth and tongue. Normally, I’d make a guy brush his teeth after he went down on me, but tasting my pussy juice on Edward’s lips made it hot. Our combined flavors were intoxicating, exotic and enticing. I threw my leg over his hip and felt his steel hard erection, straining against his boxer briefs. Biting down his lip and pulling back, I smirked. “Your turn…”

**A/N: Did you all have fun in Lustyville? We’re not done yet. Next chapter is another tour in Lustyville. Pictures are on my tumblr for this chapter, along with the next. They are quite, um, risqué. (Naked people…porn…yeah, it’s for the perv crew. You know who you are…) Anyhow, I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin…it’s almost, _almost_ better than having FBI/Mafiaward do nasty things to your body with his tongue. **

**Aw, hell…I’d rather have a FBI/Mafiaward. But, I love reviews, too.**

 


	89. Chapter Eighty-Nine

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Eight-Nine**

_Normally, I’d make a guy brush his teeth after he went down on me, but tasting my pussy juice on Edward’s lips made it hot. Our combined flavors were intoxicating, exotic and enticing. I threw my leg over his hip and felt his steel hard erection, straining against his boxer briefs. Biting down his lip and pulling back, I smirked. “Your turn…”_

“What?” he squeaked.

“Your turn,” I purred, pushing him onto the bed and straddling his waist. “You’ve been giving me all this pleasure and I’ve yet to really return the favor.” I kissed his mouth, massaging his tongue with mine. His hands gently cupped my ass as I swiveled my body over his. “Please, Edward. I want to make you feel good. I want to taste your skin, swallow your release, suck your cock. Please, _tesoro?_ ” I looked at him, cupping his cheek.

“I’ve never had that done and I’m afraid that…” his eyes deadened when he started. “I don’t want to fall back into a flashback, Bella.”

“If it’s too much, then I’ll stop,” I said as kissed his mouth languidly. “You handled my hand a couple of days ago.”

“Oh, I was sooooooo far gone,” he snickered, nibbling my jaw. His mouth moved to my ear, suckling on the earlobe.

“Do you trust me, Edward?” I asked.

“With my life,” he whispered, staring into my eyes.

“I’d never do anything to hurt you. Your dad didn’t…” I shuddered at the thought of his father touching him like that or making my sweet Edward touch _him_ like that.

“What? Ew! No. He couldn’t stand me. Hated me with every fiber of his being. He didn’t molest me or anything, just beat the shit out of me on a daily basis,” he said darkly.

“Then, let me give you pleasure,” I murmured. “I want to take away those memories and replace them with new ones.” _Let me love you, Edward. You’re so easy to love._ God, I wanted to say that so badly. I threaded my hands through his hair, hitting him with the full force of my eyes. “Please?”

He sat up, staring at me. His eyes were filled with questions, sadness and finally, arousal. His hands cupped my face, kissing me harshly. I moaned, opening my mouth to let his tongue inside. As quickly as the kiss started, it stopped. “If I say no more, that means I can’t handle it, Bella,” he said brokenly. “I want this. I want to feel you…”

“I understand,” I whispered. “Trust me, Edward.” I kissed his mouth sweetly. With each pass of my lips, he relaxed more and more. Soon, I was able to push him onto the pillows. I moved away and smiled softly at him. “Close your eyes, Edward.”

“What? No, Bella…”

“Trust me,” I said, my voice taking on a commanding tenor. He eyed me dubiously before fluttering his lids shut. Using my fingertips, I traced his masculine features of his face. As I touched his skin, his face eventually relaxed and he sighed contentedly. Leaning forward, I kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose (which earned me a face) and ended with his lips. “Trust me,” I whispered against his mouth. “I’ll never hurt you.”

“I know,” he whispered back. “Thank you.”

I scooted back on his legs, moving so I was kneeling between his thighs. Again with my fingers, I traced his arms, feeling the sinuous muscles underneath his smooth, soft skin. I slid my fingers over his tattoos on his forearm, wrist and shoulders, earning a shudder and a guttural sigh. My lips followed the same path is my fingers. Edward’s breathing was quite erratic and his erection was growing exponentially beneath his boxer briefs. I looked up at Edward. His eyes were still closed. However, his face was completely relaxed with a lusty expression on it. _He liked it._ “Edward, can I remove your boxers?” I asked.

His eyes cracked open and he looked down at me. My fingers were circling his navel. He didn’t respond verbally. He just nodded slowly, watching as I slipped my fingers inside of his boxer briefs, sliding them off his hips and down his legs. His cock was standing at full attention. It was huge. I mean, I’d never been with a guy as well-endowed as Edward. And I’d been around the block a few times.

_Slut._

I shook it off and looked at the throbbing member in front of me. This one was the most important.

 _The last one I’ll ever have_.

Say what?

I looked back up at Edward. His eyes were trained on me and I gave him a warm smile. I glided my fingers up and down his legs, inching closer and closer to his cock. Just as I was going to wrap my fingers around his leaking arousal, I pressed soft, loving kisses to his legs, following the same path my fingers took. He was nearly silent as I kissed him. The only sounds he was making were his hands fisting the bedspread and heavy panting. Looking up at him through my lashes, I ran my pointer finger along the underside of his throbbing cock.

“Fuck,” he moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“You happen to like that interjection, too, _tesoro,_ ” I cooed, still rubbing his silken skin that was red with need and twitching for release. He barked out an airy laugh, looking at me. His eyes were begging me, beseeching me to touch him. With a wink, I wrapped my hand around his cock. He groaned, bucking his hips against my touch. Gently, I stroked his hardness, relishing in its feeling. Capturing his gaze again, I leaned forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss on the head of his cock.

“Oh, GOD,” he wailed, holding onto the bedspread so tightly that I thought it would tear. His head was thrown back and every muscle in his body was strained. I ran my tongue along the underside of his cock and he whimpered, looking back down at me. I kept my eyes on him as I tasted his sweet skin. I just licked his cock, tracing the veins and head of it with my tongue as he got used to me being between his legs, bringing him pleasure. His nearly black eyes blinked and he smiled crookedly. “More…”

“Gladly,” I said with a wickedly sexy grin. I licked up to the head of his cock that was nearly purple with want. I swirled my tongue along the head of his cock, tasting the salty, sweet and berry-like flavor of Edward. The strawberry tart that Francesca fed us had definitely manifested itself in Edward’s cum. While keeping my eyes on his, I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock. I bit back a groan, feeling his warm arousal and tasting his skin was fucking unreal. Slowly, I began bobbing my head. My hand massaged what I couldn’t reach, which honestly was a lot. I sucked my cheeks in and slowly released him. Using my hand, I pumped his cock, spreading the wetness of my spit. His hips were moving with my hand, desperately wanting more friction. “You okay?”

“More than okay,” he panted out. “God, Bella…I never knew.”

“Imagine when it’s my pussy,” I smirked, winking at him. “I could always…”

“No, Bella. This is more than enough for now,” he whimpered. “I’m close and I really don’t want to embarrass myself.”

“Doubtful,” I snickered as I plunged my mouth back around him. He blurt out a stream expletives, falling back onto the bed. His chest was rising and falling erratically, trying desperately to breathe. I had been soft and slow before, now I was taking control. I was slurping, sucking and tasting every inch of him. What I couldn’t reach with my mouth, I twisted with my hand. My other hand was massaging his balls, though I wanted to taste them, too.

I couldn’t resist, so I did.

I removed my mouth from his cock and kept my right hand pumping. My mouth suckled his balls, relishing in their texture and musky scent. I inhaled deeply before moving back to the head of his cock. I licked every inch of his beautiful arousal, wanting to commit the flavor, texture and picture to memory. However, seeing Edward completely blissed out and wanting more was a close second on things I want to see for the rest of my life. Edward, himself, was the first thing I wanted to see for the rest of my life. His head was thrown back with his hair flying everywhere. His lean, muscled body was taut with excitement and his pale skin was flushed pink and slightly sweaty, adding to the flavor of the experience.

Yes, his sweaty body was intoxicating to me. I wanted to feel it glide over me as he made love to me.

Edward’s hands were gripping the sheets and I knew he wanted to touch me. With a free hand, I reached for his arm. Releasing him for a moment, I smiled. “I know you want to touch me. You won’t hurt me,” I said as I pumped him. His hand moved to my head and he pulled my hair away from my face. I gave his cock a playful lick before sinking my mouth back around it. I moaned lowly as I allowed him to control the movements of my head. He was very tentative, but soon realized that I could take a lot. His hands gripped my hair tightly and his hips began meeting my mouth, thrust for thrust.

_Thank God I do not have a gag reflex._

My hands were braced on his thighs as I took as much as I could of him into my mouth. “Fuck, Bella. You look amazing with my cock in your mouth,” he panted out, his brow covered with sweat. “I’m so fucking close. I’m going to come.”

I hummed, holding the base of his cock. I sucked in my cheeks and added a bit of teeth into my actions. Edward’s response was a guttural grunt as his head fell back onto the pillows. His hips were shifting uncontrollably. In my mouth, his cock was twitching. Staring up at him, I used my bottom teeth to gently scrape along the underside of his twitching arousal. “FUCK! Holy SHIT!” he screamed as his body seized below me. Soon, hot spurts of his release slid down my throat. I eagerly drank every drop, enjoying the flavor and wanting more of it. I kept my mouth on him as he softened and once he was a blob on the bed, I crawled up to his side. He looked at me, giving me a dopey grin. His arms enfolded me in an embrace. “That was…no words, Little One.”

“Are you a fan of blow jobs, Edward?” I giggled, kissing his sweaty chest.

“Sign me up for the fan club,” he snorted, nuzzling my hair. “I really had no idea. It makes all those years of me jerking off seem kind of crappy.”

“Empty orgasms,” I responded, nuzzling his neck. “It’s so much more when you share it with someone.”

“Even more so when you share it with someone you care about,” he said reverently, caressing my cheek. He leaned down and kissed my lips three times, so sweetly and so _lovingly._

_I. Love. You._

He was saying it. Oh my god, he was saying he loved me with his kisses. I didn’t want to say anything, but I cherished the fact that he did that. I looked into his eyes and they were so full of emotion. “I can’t lose you, Edward,” I whispered.

“I know,” he whispered back. He placed my hand on his chest, above his heart. “This will forever be yours, Bella.”

A few tears slipped out of my eyes and he gently wiped them away. I grabbed his head and kissed his lips tenderly, three times, just like he did. Then, I buried my nose into his neck and tried to get closer to him. His arms were wrapped around me and he held me to his warm body. My eyelids grew heavy. I was tired and emotionally spent. Just as I was about to drift, I heard Edward’s voice. “I love you, Bella. No matter what, I’ll love you. Always.”

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. He _did_ love me.

And I loved him.

**A/N: Aren’t they cute?? Seriously, I want my own FBI/Mafiaward. He’s so, mmmmm, sexy. Now, how long do you think it’ll take them to admit it to each other, when they’re both conscious and aware? *Snorts* Anyhow, pictures for _this_ chapter are on my tumblr. Link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter. Leave me some lovin! **


	90. Chapter Ninety

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Ninety**

The next morning dawned bright and hot. Edward and I were tangled underneath a sheet. I was curled up with my back to his chest. His hand was gently cupping my breast and his erection was trapped between my ass cheeks. The bedspread had been kicked off the bed and lay in a heap on the ground. Carefully, I extricated myself from Edward’s vice-like grip. He frowned, searching for me. I giggled quietly, putting a pillow in his arms. He scowled but accepted it, mumbling incoherently.

I tiptoed to my closet and grabbed a swimsuit and a towel. I needed to clear my head. Edward’s sleepy admission had brought me solace, to an extent, but also freaked me out. Like I’d said before, I never said ‘I love you’ to someone that wasn’t a family member in my entire life. I do not count the blurt out admission with Gio. That was just the orgasmic bliss talking.

With another glance at Edward, I darted out of the bedroom and into his room to change into my bikini. It was relatively sedate. Well, for me. I was all about showing as much skin as humanly possible without actually being naked. This wasn’t. It was a purple and pink floral bikini with a halter top. I brushed my teeth, padding to the kitchen to grab some coffee.

Carino mewled quietly when she saw me. She stumbled toward me, rubbing her furry body along my legs. “You want to go outside with me, Carino?” I asked. She purred, leaning against my leg. I scooped her up and finished making my coffee. I carried her and my caffeine out onto the patio, sitting on a chaise lounge. Carino attacked my towel as I quietly sipped my coffee. She got bored pretty quickly and plopped down on my belly. “You are a hot little kitty,” I snickered, rubbing her head.

She tilted her head, wanting some more loving. I massaged her tiny body, enjoying the quiet. “What do I do, Carino?” I mused. “I love him so much but…I don’t know what to do. How to act.” My cat looked up at me with an expression on her face that indicated that she could care less. “Thanks, you bitch.”

She hissed at me, turning her back on me. I snickered, continued petting her downy coat. When I stopped, she gave me another look, ‘why’d you stop? You abandoned me. Make up for it.’ “So demanding,” I giggled. Sighing, I just looked out over the yard and out to the sea.

I knew my feelings about Edward. However, saying them out loud scared the living shit out of me. Hearing him say it, solidified those feelings. I was so confused and wished my mom was around. Talking to Francesca helped out a lot, but she wasn’t my mother.

“I was wondering where you went,” Edward said, as he scratched his belly. He was in a pair of swim trunks. His face was sleep rumpled and his hair stuck up every which way. Carino perked up when she heard his voice, bouncing off the chaise and over to his legs, circling around his foot. He bent down, picking her up and nuzzled her chin. “You behaving for your momma?” Carino mewled, climbing up his chest to perch on his shoulder. “I swear, cat, you’re part parrot.” Carino snuggled against his ear.

“She loves you,” I said, giving him an adorable grin.

“I love her, too.” Carino mewled happily, purring like a chainsaw. “Little furball.” He walked over to the chaise and sat down across from me. “You okay? It’s awfully early for you. I was shocked when I felt around the bed when I woke up only to find a cold spot,” he frowned.

“Sorry. I was really hot this morning and restless, too. I didn’t want to wake you,” I said, threading my fingers with his.

“So, coming out here in the sun is your answer?” he quipped.

“Shut it,” I snickered. “How’d you sleep?”

“Like a baby,” he beamed. “I’ve never been so relaxed or hmmmmm.” He leaned forward to kiss me and he pressed three soft kisses to my mouth. “What do you want to do today?”

“This,” I answered. “Enjoy the quiet before we’re invaded by my father and obnoxiously loud family. I also want to pick your brain about what you want to do for your birthday. I’ve got thirteen days to plan.”

He wrinkled his nose. “Just spend time with you,” he answered petulantly.

“Do you want to go somewhere in Italy? We don’t have to stay in Sorrento,” I suggested.

“I’ll leave it to you,” he said as he put the now sleeping Carino onto the towel by my feet. “Let’s swim, Little One. Perhaps sans swimsuits?” His brows waggled wickedly.

“I’ve created a monster,” I laughed.

“Can I help it that my girlfriend is the hottest thing in the northern hemisphere?” he quipped. “I want to see you.” He stood up, shimmied out of his swimsuit and wiggled his pale behind adorably as he walked to the pool. “I know you’re ogling my ass.”

“It’s a fine ass,” I said.

“Come get it, baby,” he smirked before diving into the pool.

**A/N: Pictures of Bella’s swim suit are on my blog. Link’s in my profile. We’re switching POVs next chapter. Back to Edward. Find me on Facebook (Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation) or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	91. Chapter Ninety-One

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Ninety-One**

**EPOV**

Charlie was arriving today. I was scared shitless. I had, for all intents and purposes, shacked up with his daughter and done everything but have sex with the girl. I was seriously going to have a nervous breakdown. Couple that with the feelings I was having for her? I loved the girl. I loved her with my entire soul.

And me, being the COWARD that I am, told her just after she fell asleep when she gave me the best (and first) blow job ever. Not that I had anything to relate it to, but still, it was pretty damn awesome.   _Real romantic, Cullen. She had your cock in her mouth and you proclaim your undying love. Smooth. Move._

I can’t tell her. I want to, but I can’t.

I just can’t.

God, I wish I could turn off my brain and my heart.

Become a robot.

An ED-Bot. Kind of like the FemBots from _Austin Powers_ but not.

_Getting working on that, Cullen. You can put that on your to-do list after you beg for Bella’s forgiveness after you tell that you’ve been lying to her for the entire time you’ve been with her AND solve world hunger. Don’t forget world peace, too!_

Yep, I’m losing it.

“Edward, if you look nervous, Daddy’s gonna know,” she said calmly, reading her book.

“Bella, he’s gonna know regardless,” I said, shooting her a wary look. Carino nuzzled her little head under my chin. I tickled her belly and she got closer to my neck. _Our weird parrot-cat._  “You’ve pretty much demanded I stay with you. He’s going to figure it out that we’re doing stuff.”

“Like he doesn’t? Need I remind you about the pop tart who was blowing him when I gave him what for?” Bella deadpanned. “She looked younger than me and that hair! Seriously, my dad’s taste in women is sorely lacking since my mom died.”

“Bella,” I chided.

“What? It’s true,” she snickered. “I’m hungry. They’re going to be here in a little bit. I know that the crap they serve in the plane sucks, so let’s make some dinner. If I get you chopping, you’ll focus on not cutting off your finger and not the impending arrival of my father.”

“Right, the father that can shoot me in the ass and castrate me with his Desert Eagle, Bella,” I deadpanned.

“Yep, I think you’ve lost it, Edward,” she giggled. “Come on. Help me.”

She set me up at the kitchen counter, dicing up pancetta, cutting up sausage and finely chopping garlic. While I did that, she worked on gathering the rest of the ingredients for Rigatoni with Vodka-cream sauce and roasted asparagus. She moved gracefully in the kitchen and my brain drifted to Lustyville.

I wanted to take her on this damn counter. Eat her succulent pussy, drink her sweet juices…

I wanted to take her up against the pantry. Fuck her as she screams my name…

I wanted to take her…

“Yoo hoo, Edward, I think the pancetta is diced,” Bella snickered, waving her hand in front of my face.

“Oh, sorry,” I frowned, putting the bacon-like substance into a ramekin.

“You really are freaking out about my dad,” she frowned.

“Kind of and well, my mind took a turn into Lustyville,” I snickered.

“I must hear this,” she laughed, tossing the pancetta into the frying pan. “Share with the class, Mr. Masen.”

“Well, we’re making dinner. I was thinking of having my own snack. On the kitchen counter,” I grinned, giving her a wicked gleam.

“Eat me out on the counter? Damn,” she panted. “What else?”

“Take you against the pantry,” I replied, evenly cutting the sausages. “Among other things, too.”

“Okay, I cannot wear panties around you!” she squealed, reaching up under her skirt and shimmying down her lacy underwear. She tossed them at me. “Feel what you do to me, Edward Masen!”

I held her panties up to my face, inhaling her floral, earthy fragrance and feeling the obvious dampness between her legs. “I did that?”

“Just by fucking looking at you, Edward. Then, you talk dirty? Seriously, I’m not wearing anymore underwear,” she huffed.

“Good. Easy access,” I smirked.

“You are a conundrum, Edward,” she sighed, turning back to the food. “You freak out about my dad and then you take a brief visit to Perv-Ville or whatever you called it. Finally, you talk dirty, telling me how you want eat my pussy on the kitchen counter and fuck me against the pantry. Seriously, you’re driving me nuts.”

“Good nuts or bad nuts?” I asked.

“Good nuts and if you keep it up, your nuts will be in my mouth,” she deadpanned. She turned around and stared at me. “Unbelievable.”

“You like me,” I snickered.

“I more than like you, Edward,” she said, looking over her shoulder. “I l…”

The door swung open from the garage and a travel-weary Charlie stumbled in with Emmett, Carmen and Eleazar on his heels. I quickly put Bella’s panties into my pocket, my face flaming. But it wasn’t because of Charlie’s unexpected entrance. It was due to Bella’s almost admission…

_Did she hear me?_

**A/N: The recipe for the Vodka sauce is on my blog (link’s in my profile). The original recipe didn’t call for sausage, but I love to add it. It gives the sauce a little rustic kick. There’s also an additional recipe on there for roasted asparagus. Nummy…Things are going to pick up now that Charlie’s here. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	92. Chapter Ninety-Two

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Ninety-Two**

“Daddy!” Bella beamed, skipping over to father. He enfolded her in a warm embrace. “How was the flight?”

“Long,” he grumbled, kissing her cheek. “How have things been here?”

“Good,” I replied. “Quiet. No sign of Jane or any of Volturi’s mooks.”

Emmett walked over to me, waggling his brows. “You’re looking mighty relaxed, Masen,” Emmett snickered, elbowing me in the ribs. I gave him a fierce stare. Yeah, the Cullen-death-glare, as Rose called it. “Or not.”

“Go, shower, relax. Edward and I have got dinner under control. I know the first thing I did when I got to the villa was shower,” she said, shooting me a wink.

_Right, Little One. We made out and dry humped each other until we both came. Let’s not forget that I had your tit in my mouth._

“That sounds absolutely perfect,” Charlie breathed. “Everyone know where they’re going?” Weary nods were all around and everyone left the kitchen.

“Edward, can you set the table?” Bella asked, obviously _not_ continuing our conversation from earlier.

“Sure, Little One,” I answered, grabbing plates and silverware. We worked together to make the meal, putting it together in record time. By the time Charlie, Emmett and everyone else came out of their rooms, dinner was being served and I was uncorking the wine.

Dinner conversation was dominated by Charlie and his plans to bring down Aro Volturi. He was obsessed on ending Aro because of what he did to Bella. Jane, Alec and Marco were still at large and the last we heard, were all in Italy. Charlie had some of his connections in Italy track down the three of them to the Volturi compound in Sicily. Bella began trembling and without thinking, I grabbed her, cradling her in my lap. I murmured quietly in her ear that I would keep her safe. She gripped my t-shirt, wanting to believe me but the fear in her eyes indicated that she couldn’t do it.

Charlie’s gaze was honed in on our intimate embrace. Bella was in my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck. Her face was pressed against my shoulder and she was trying to get closer to me. My arms were holding her securely to my lap around her waist. While I held Bella, Carino mewled from the floor and put her paw on my foot. “Carino’s worried about you, Little One,” I whispered against her soft hair.

Bella swept the gray ball of fur, holding her to her chest but stayed in my lap. “Isabella Marie, why do we have a cat?” Charlie grumbled.

“She triggered the motion sensor and she was so cute,” Bella answered, tickling Carino’s neck. “Yes, you’re so cute, Carino. Even cuter than your daddy.”

I blushed. “Bella, I’m not the cat’s father,” I muttered. Carino gave me a look and she hopped up onto my shoulder. “Dear God.” _Parrot-cat strikes again._

“Face it, Edward, you are the parent to a very adorable cat,” Emmett snickered. “And you’re soooooooo pussy whipped.”

“Emmett!” Charlie barked.

“By the cat, Uncle Charlie. The gray thing on Edward’s shoulder,” Emmett bellowed.

“What are we going to do?” I asked, ignoring stupidity that was Emmett McCarty.

“Nothing. We will do nothing. I do not want to bring attention to the fact that we’re here. We’re going to enjoy our vacation and at the end of the month, head back to the states and prepare for the destruction for Aro Volturi. He will pay for what he did to Bella. He will pay for what he tried to do to me. Mark my words, Aro Volturi will not be alive to see his next birthday,” Charlie said, his eyes narrowing and looking very much like a lethal mobster he was.

I agreed with what Charlie was saying. Aro did need to pay for what he did to Bella, but Charlie couldn’t kill him. I don’t want to add murderer to the list of charges against him.

_Don’t get involved, Edward. It’s your job to put him away._

“Uncle Charlie, I get what you’re saying, but you need to not be involved,” Emmett said. “You cannot be linked Aro’s murder in anyway. I think that’s why he’s baiting you.”

Charlie glared at Emmett. I wanted to kiss Emmett.

“He’s right, Daddy. You can’t know anything. Plausible deniability. You can’t say anything about what you don’t know,” Bella chirped.

“Edward, what do you think?” Charlie asked.

“I’m with both of them. You cannot have your hands in Aro’s demise. If you do, they could arrest as an accessory to murder,” I said, sounding like an attorney. _Tone down the lawyer talk, Edward_.

“You’re right,” Charlie grumbled. “Damn it. I just want to make sure it gets done right, you know?”

“Have faith that it will, Daddy,” Bella said, reaching to hold his hand. “Go to sleep and everything will seem better in the morning, okay?”

“Yeah,” Charlie sighed. “Thank you for cooking, baby girl. This was delicious.”

“You’re welcome,” Bella smiled. She turned to Emmett. “Em, I need to drop of Carino at the vet tomorrow morning. Can you take me?”

“Why can’t Edward take you?” Emmett whined.

“Because I haven’t talked to you since we got here,” she hissed. She gave him a stern glare.

“Fine,” Emmett muttered. “What time?”

“Be ready to go by six,” she said.

“You suck, bambina.”

**A/N: A bit of transition-type chapter. I do promise that things will pick up. My goal is to have this bad boy done in 200 chapters (which seems like a lot, but when the chappies are 1000 words or less…yeah.). So we’re roughly half-way through this. Leave me some lovin, please!**

 

 


	93. Chapter Ninety-Three

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Ninety-Three**

The next morning, Bella left with Emmett. I stayed in bed. I stayed in the room, hiding from Charlie, until Bella came back with our cat nearly six hours later, who was adorably dopey due to the medications they gave her in order to spay the poor thing. She put Carino on the bed along with three brochures.

“What’s this?” I asked as I closed my crime novel.

“Choose one. It’s where we’re going for your birthday, Edward,” she said, crossing her arms, daring me to fight this.

“Bella, we don’t have to do anything for my birthday,” I said, looking at the three brochures. One was for Rome, another was for Capri and the final was for Venice. “It’s another year older…”

“Hush. I want to do this. Pick one or I’m going to and you’ll be stuck at a spa, getting a facial and beauty treatments,” she giggled. Carino scowled at her for making so much noise. Drunkenly, she crawled over the blankets and made herself comfortable on my lap.

“I can just imagine getting a manicure and my brows waxed,” I snickered.

“You do have some hair there,” she said, rubbing her thumb between my eyes.

“Stop it. Leave my unibrow alone,” I snickered.

“Pick. One,” she said, poking my arm. “Edward, let me do this, _tesoro!_ ”

I held up the three brochures. “Which one, Carino?” I asked the snoozing cat. She grumbled and swiped her paw across the brochure for Venice. “That cat has spoken. This one.”

“You’re a pain in my ass, Edward,” Bella laughed, taking the brochure. “You watch the baby and I’ll get this all set up, okay?”

“Are we driving?” I asked.

“Hell, no. Flying. It’s a seven hour drive,” Bella cringed.

“So, you’re paying for airfare, a hotel and other things?” I asked, my face flushing. “Bella, it’s too much.”

“Hi, I’m Isabella del Cigno. My dad’s a gazillionaire. Let me spoil you,” she quipped, dancing out of the room. “Get used to it, Edward!”

I wanted to follow her and make sure she chose the equivalent to a Motel 6, but when I shifted, Carino gave me the death glare. Huffing out a frustrated breath, I fell back onto the pillows, gently stroking the downy fur of the purring kitten and trying to figure out how to accept whatever Bella was going to give me gracefully. However, after thinking for some time, I decided to just go with the flow and let Bella do what Bella did best. It’s her world and she just lets us live there.

The rest of the weekend was fairly quiet. Charlie was battling jetlag. Emmett was just tired from getting up early with Bella when she had to bring in Carino. Carmen and Eleazar were relaxing, too. Carmen was enjoying Bella’s cooking and Eleazar just relished in the fact that he didn’t have to do the work here at the house in Sorrento. The neighborhood had its own in-house landscapers that took care of the yard work.

Jessica and Angie arrived the following week. Their boyfriends were in tow and were staying in Angie’s parent’s villa down the road. After they came into town, we spent the next couple of days at the pool. I felt more like I was on a vacation as opposed to working. However, I did maintain contact with Carlisle. In one of his emails, he said that Aro flew to Sicily shortly after I left. However, he was back and he was planning something. What? He wasn’t sure.

The Wednesday before my birthday, we were all laying at the pool. I was rocking a pretty decent tan, too. My pasty ass never looked so dark. _Yeah, random Edward. You’re losing your marbles._ Anyhow, Jessica mentioned that she wanted to go to a club.

“I’m bored. I want to go out dancing,” she whined, playing with Mike’s fingers.

“Me, too,” Angie said from the pool. “Let’s drive to Rome, find a club and spend the night in a hotel. It’ll be fun.”

“I think that’s doable,” Bella said from her spot between my legs, lightly scratching her fingers along my thighs. “We have to be at the airport on Friday anyway. It’ll save us a trip.”

“Emmett, you should come, too,” Angie said, wrapping her legs around Ben’s waist. Ben growled lowly, grabbing Angie’s ass and devouring her mouth.

“I can’t. It would leave Uncle Charlie vulnerable,” Emmett frowned.

“Don’t use that excuse Emmett McCarty,” Charlie said as he sat down on the chaise opposite of Bella and me. “You do not need to stay here in Sorrento while everyone is having fun.”

“I don’t know,” Emmett said.

“You could come with us, Uncle Charlie,” Jessica mentioned. Bella glared at Jessica, who held her hands up in defense. “Just suggesting it.”

“I’m fine. Perfectly fine. Emmett, I’m ordering you to go to the club with people your own age.”

“They’re not my age. They’re younger,” Emmett argued.

“Emmett, I’m older than you by a year,” I snorted. “I’m the old man in our little group.”

“I’m going to stay home, eat some of the leftovers from dinner yesterday and go to bed. The jetlag is still kicking my ass,” Charlie snickered. “If I get ambitious, I may invite Mario and Francesca over for some limoncello*.”

“You better stay armed, Charlie,” Emmett growled, looking at Bella’s dad. Charlie pulled out a pistol from the waistband of his shorts. “Good.”

“You coming with us, Em?” Angie asked.

“Yeah. I’ll go make arrangements for the hotel while you girls get dressed,” Emmett sighed resignedly.

“Let’s head back to the villa,” Jessica said. “We’ll shower and change, pack a bag and be ready to go in two hours?”

“Works for me,” Bella smiled, threading her fingers with mine.

**A/N: No pictures for this chapter, but I will have some for the upcoming chapters. Some time in Rome, at a club and some ‘alone’ time in the hotel in Rome. Then, Edward’s birthday in Venice. Pictures from Rome, the club and Venice will be on my blog. The ‘alone’ time pictures will be on my tumblr.**

***Limoncello – a lemon liquor that is POTENT, like drinking a very drunk lemon drop.**

 


	94. Chapter Ninety-Four

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Ninety-Four**

“Edward, come help me find a hotel that the girls will appreciate,” Emmett snickered. I followed him into the office and he logged on to the computer. “We’ve got to find something to cater to the princesses.”

“Let me guess, expensive?” I asked.

“Bingo,” he said, typing into the search bar for five star hotels in Rome. “You and bambina seem very, very comfortable with each other. Have you sealed the deal?”

“Emmett!” I admonished.

“What? I haven’t gotten laid so I’m living vicariously through you,” he laughed. “I went back to the garage where that blond hottie who fixed your car to see if she was interested, but the owner said she had to go home, back to Iowa or some shit like that. My dream girl is in the middle of the country and I’m here.”

“Sorry, Emmett,” I said, patting his back. “You’ll find someone.”

“Perhaps I’ll find someone tonight, unless I’m bunking with you and bambina,” he said, giving me a wry grin.

“Don’t make me hurt you.”

Emmett smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. As he searched for a hotel, Carino hopped up onto my lap. After having her for roughly three weeks, I had gotten used to her. I only had to take a single Zyrtec in the morning to survive her kitty assaults. “That cat is attached to you, Edward. Damn.”

“I don’t know why,” I said, petting her back.

“Bella thinks it’s because you fed her after you found her. I guess the way to cat’s heart is through their stomach,” Emmett said. “What about this place? Hotel Hiberia? It’s in downtown Rome.”

“Call them. See if they have four rooms available for the next two days,” I said, leaning back on the couch in the office. Emmett picked up the phone and in flawless Italian spoke to the concierge of the hotel. With a wide smile, he hung up the phone. “We good?”

“We’re golden. You won’t even have a roommate,” he teased.

“Ass.”

“Seriously, though. You and Bella seem so much closer,” Emmett said, his face sobering. “Do you love my cousin or is this just a game for you?”

“Jesus, Em. It’s not a game. I truly care for your cousin. I would die for that girl,” I said, shooting up and stomping over to the window.

“Do you love her?” he pressed.

“I care for her deeply. I’ve never been in a relationship and I don’t want to jump the gun and say yes,” I answered, denying the truth. I did love her. I couldn’t let him or anyone know. My feelings could get us all killed. “Emmett, I’m still trying to sort out everything that I’m feeling. Don’t push me.”

“Okay, I get it,” he sighed. “You _do_ love her but you’re denying everything.”

“Seriously, do you want me to kick your ass?” I asked flatly. He just smiled sweetly, whistling as he left the office. Carino gave me a look. “I know, you got my back, cat.” Carino’s tail flicked proudly and she nuzzled my legs. Picking her up, I walked toward my room with Bella and found two small roller suitcases. Bella was in the bathroom, humming quietly. I knocked on the door.

“It’s open,” she called. I put Carino on the bed and went into the bathroom. Bella was doing her hair, wearing one of my button down shirts and seemingly nothing else. Her little ass cheeks peeked out from the bottom of the shirt. “Hey, _angelo_ , you get a hotel room?”

“Yeah. We’re staying at the Hotel Hiberia,” I answered. “Emmett got us four rooms.” I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

“You okay, Edward?”

“You know I care about you, right?” I asked her.

“As I care about you, too,” she whispered, staring into the mirror, directly into my eyes. “Did Emmett give you the third degree?”

“Kind of,” I shrugged, pulling the shirt off her shoulder and languidly kissing her sweet-smelling skin. Slowly, I moved my lips up to her jaw, gently cupping her face to look at me. I stared into her deep brown eyes before I kissed her lips three times.

_I. Love. You._

It’ll have to be the only way I can say it for now, possibly forever.

**A/N: Pictures of the Hotel Hiberia are on my blog. Link’s in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**

 


	95. Chapter Ninety-Five

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Ninety-Five**

After a three hour drive to Rome, I was ready to kill Emmett. He drove like a freaking maniac. The roads to Rome were curvy and he took them, in the SUV, very fast and very dangerously. Once we got to the hotel, Bella smacked Emmett a few times, saying that she didn’t want to die before we celebrated my birthday. I could care less about my birthday, to be honest. But, she did have a point.

I just didn’t want to die.

Period.

Well, I didn’t want to die without telling Bella that I loved her. Out loud, you know? Because, well dying’s inevitable unless you’re immortal or a vampire or something.

I’m not that. Though, being bullet-proof would be good for my line of work.

We checked into the hotel and decided to meet up in the lobby at ten to go to the club, La Maison. I was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a black button-down, similar to what I wore at Verdant in Seattle. However, what I wore in Seattle was on-sale from Kohl’s. Here in Rome, my pants were Dior and my shirt was Prada, along with my very slick looking shoes.

We had ordered room service and then got ready. Bella commandeered the bathroom after attacking my head with some gel and pushed me out of the bathroom to get dressed herself. Shortly before ten, Bella opened the door and strode out, wearing a maroon halter dress that clung to her body like a second skin. Her jewelry was also maroon and sexy. Her brown hair was straight, pinned back into a tight ponytail at the nape of her neck. As I watched her sinuously move around the room, my dick decided to wake up and was craning to get out of my pants.

“I see you ogling me,” she said as she tossed her cell phone and money into her purse.

“It’s because you’re fucking sexy, Bella,” I growled, walking up behind her. I gripped her hips, pressing my arousal between her ass cheeks.

“My, my…is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” she teased, looking over her shoulder. She swiveled her hips and licked her ruby red lips.

“I’m very happy to see you, Little One,” I purred seductively, wrapping my arms around her lithe, sexy body from behind. I kissed her neck. My fingers glided down the outsides of her breasts and I rocked against her. “I hope this weekend you’re ready…”

“To make love?” she panted, threading her fingers with mine and pressing my hands to her breasts, massaging her nipples with my thumbs.

“To make love. To have sex,” I breathed. I bit down on her earlobe. “To fuck.”

“Edward,” she whimpered. “You are killing me here.”

“How so?” I chuckled darkly, leaving open mouth kisses on her shoulder. Bella moaned and moved my right hand to her thigh. She lifted her leg, hitching up her skirt and left my hand on her ass. Her bare ass. Using my fingertips, I moved them closer to her sex. Her arousal was clearly dripping down her thighs. “So wet, Little One.”

“I swear, I can come from your voice alone,” she snarled. “And to imagine making love to you?”

“You won’t have to imagine it this weekend, baby,” I whispered, slipping my fingers inside of her tight pussy. “I joked that all I wanted for my birthday was you in a bow, but I think that idea has merit.” She mewled as I touched her body, rocking against my hand. “Do you want a little relief, my Bella?”

“Make me come, Edward,” she pleaded.

Slowly, I removed my fingers from her pussy and righted her dress. Her eyes flashed with shock, lust and disappointment. “As good as you feel,” I began as I licked her essence off my fingers, “and taste, you don’t get to come until we get home, baby. You need to be punished. My little girl forgot to put on panties…”

“I could always do it myself,” she smirked.

“You do and we don’t have our fun this weekend,” I threatened. “I’ve waited a long time for you Miss del Cigno; I can wait longer, but that’s up to you.”

She gave me a look and she gripped my hair, staring into my eyes. “You better make me scream when we get back, Edward. I want that fucking tongue of yours, licking the inside of my sweet, succulent pussy until I’m gushing all over your face.”

I kissed her deeply, imitating how I was going to kiss her sex. It was slow, sensual and a lot of tongue, with a touch of aggression. I was turned on, too and wanted nothing more than to throw her down on the bed, rip off my pants and bury myself into her warmth. My lips molded against her and as I pulled back, I bit down on her lower lip. She moaned, her hands grasping my ass. I released her lip and stared into her glassy eyes. “I’ll be doing that to your pussy, Isabella. Can you handle it?”

**A/N: I’m evil, aren’t I? *Snickers* Pictures of the hotel are on my blog. Link’s in my profile. I’ve also created some outfits on Polyvore. My name is tufano79. Look under the Mafia Princess outfits and you’ll the dresses for Bella, Jessica and Angie.**


	96. Chapter Ninety-Six

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Ninety-Six**

I think Bella was still in a state of shock. I had to guide her down to the lobby and into the waiting cab to the club, _La Maison_. “What’s wrong with bambina?” Emmett asked from the front seat.

“I think I scrambled her brain,” I snickered, holding Bella on my lap. There were very few seats in the van that we were in.

Bella elbowed me. “You did scramble my brain,” she snickered. “And you better live up to the promise, _tesoro_.”

“Do we even want to know?” Angie giggled.

“Nope,” I snorted, kissing Bella’s shoulder.

“Tomorrow, we should do some touristy stuff,” Jessica suggested. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been in Rome. Then, we can go to another club tomorrow night.”

“Let’s play it by ear,” Bella said. “The touristy stuff sounds fun, but Edward and I have an early flight Friday morning to Venice. We have to be at the airport by six or so.”

“In the morning?” Ben, Angie’s boyfriend squeaked.

“Yeah. It was either a flight at eight in the morning or flight at eight at night. I wanted to get as much time in Venice as possible,” Bella said, kissing my lips softly.

“Ugh, you two are nauseating,” Emmett grumbled. “Can you stop sucking face, please?”

“Jealous, Em?” I asked, tightening my hold on my girl.

“If you want to know? Yes!” he spat, huffing indignantly up in the passenger seat of the van. The car was filled with a tense silence until the driver pulled up to the club. He prattled on that we were here. Emmett thrust a few hundred Euro at the cabbie and stomped out of the car.

“Wow. I would have never thought that Emmett would explode like that,” Angie whispered as we got out of the van.

“He’s lonely,” Bella frowned. She looked at me, her brown eyes swirling in sadness and concern for her cousin. “I should talk to him. Do you know what happened to your friend at the garage?”

“I was just as surprised that she moved to Iowa that he was,” I said. “Ro never said anything about moving, but it must be bad since she just up and left.” I cupped her face. “I know you want to talk to him, but wait until we get inside. Despite the fact that yes, I’m your boyfriend, doesn’t mean that I’ve stopped being your bodyguard. I’ll walk you to Emmett and he needs to walk you back to me. I don’t want you to get hurt, Little One. You…you are the most important person in the world to me.”

She slid her hands up my arms. “So are you,” she smiled softly. “Yes, we’re having fun with each other sexually but I feel closer to you than I’ve felt with anyone.” I leaned down and kissed her three times, showing my love for her.

Jessica shouted for us and we got into the club, _La Maison._ I still hated going to these places. The probability of being touched was fairly high and I could only handle Bella’s warm hands on me. Anyone else touching still threw me into a panic. Though not as deep as Mario’s hug to me when we first went to visit them. Not even Uncle Cenzo caused such a strong flashback. Then again, Uncle Cenzo came up to my navel. I didn’t really perceive him as a threat.

“Will you be okay, Edward?” Bella asked as I walked her over to Emmett’s forlorn form by the bar.

“I’ll be fine, Little One. Thank you for worrying about me, but I know how to fend off rabid girls and handsy cougars,” I snickered, kissing her nose.

“Anyone touches you and I’ll shove my stiletto up their ass,” she growled, palming my butt. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Get me some Italian beer. Nothing too fancy,” I shrugged. She kissed me and sat down next to Emmett. I walked over to the booth that Jessica, Angie, Mike and Ben commandeered. I sat at the edge, in a backwards chair.

“Bella seems to have recovered from the bombing pretty well,” Angie said. “The explosion rocked the club and it freaked us out, knowing that you had just left.”

“It was very scary,” I said. “I unlocked her car and something didn’t sit right. In the trunk was a timed bomb. We barely had less than a minute to get the hell out of the parking garage. I just scooped her up and ran.”

“Did the cops come talk to you?” Mike asked, wrapping his arm around Jessica.

“Yeah. The next day,” I replied. “They didn’t have any leads, but asked us a few questions regarding possible suspects.”

“Well, we’re glad that both of you are okay. Bella is one of my dearest friends and if something happened to her…” Angie sniffled.

“Bitch, why the hell are you crying?” Bella snickered, wrapping her arms around my neck. “Hey, baby. Why are you making my friends cry?”

“I didn’t,” I sputtered, tugging on her straight hair that fell over my shoulder. “They just asked about the bombing.”

“Ah,” Bella said. “It gives me a reason to pick out a new car.”

“Bella!” Angie and Jessica admonished.

“What? I’m trying to find the silver lining. Besides, after the bombing, I got to sleep with Edward without my dad having a heart attack,” she said flippantly. I blushed. She just smiled, ruffling my hair. “Now, I’ve got booze for you slackers on the way. After we finish this first round, I want to dance. Who’s with me?”

We all raised our hands and eagerly took our drinks from the waitress that arrived with our beverages. Bella sidled up to me and her lips were pressed to my ear. “I want to come on the dance floor,” she whispered, nipping at my ear. “Up for the challenge?”

“Challenge accepted,” I purred, nipping at her lips.

**A/N: Pictures of the club are on my blog. The link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. I’d appreciate some lovin…Edward needs some encouragement to get his girl off.**

 

 


	97. Chapter Ninety-Seven

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Ninety-Seven**

We drank our first round of drinks and forced our way onto the dance floor. Emmett was still moping by the bar, but he was chatting with an attractive brunette. He was _trying_ but I still think that he was pining for Rose.

Bella and I danced to some pounding electronic dance music. She was pressed against me with her back to my front. My hands were twined with hers and we were moving like one body, undulating and swiveling like a snake. Her ass was pressed to my burgeoning erection. Hell, I was going to get off from her movements if she didn’t stop.

Angie and Ben began sucking each other’s face. He damn near swallowed the girl whole before they ducked out, presumably to the bathroom or back to the hotel. Emmett was dancing with the brunette he was chatting up at the bar. Jessica and Mike were grinding against each other, similar to how Bella was dancing with me.

All of a sudden, the crowd seemed to grow. There was no more room on the dance floor and we were surrounded by swarms of people. I held onto Bella, trying to ignore the growing panic in my chest. I needed to be strong for her. I couldn’t let this fear of touch get to me. But it proved to be fruitless. Bella was dancing in my arms, her hands threaded in my hair when a guy felt the urge to just rip her away from me. His arm wrapped around her waist and he tried to kiss her. Two men came on either side of me, sneering at me and they grabbed my arms. Bella clawed at the douchebag who stole her away from me. The men were dragging me off the dance floor. I pushed, I squirmed and I did everything to get out of their hold. Eventually, my instincts cut in and turned into the trained killer I was.

I did turn into an ED-bot.

The two men were a bloody mess by the time I was done with them. The bouncers came and they were prattling on in Italian. I responded, in kind. _Yes, I knew Italian_ _but couldn’t let Bella know._ I explained what they did and that my girl was on the dance floor, being harassed by their buddy. I pushed my way back onto the dance floor only to not find Bella there. I walked toward the back, near the restrooms. If I were a criminal, I’d drag my victim to a quiet corner.

Sure enough, the man was there, pinning Bella against the wall. She was squirming, trying to get away from him but he had her pinned with his entire body and her arms were stretched above her head. “Let her go,” I snarled. Bella’s panicked brown eyes caught mine. “Fucktard, if you want to live another day, let her go.”

“She dress like a whore, she fucks like a whore,” he growled back in Italian.

I arched a brow. “You have less than ten seconds to remove your hands from my girlfriend before I remove them for you,” I said smoothly, in Italian. “I’ve already fucked up your friends. You’re next.”

He smirked, leaning into my Bella and tried to kiss her. She bit down on his lip, causing it to bleed. He jumped back, spitting profanities. He got ready to backhand her and I charged. We both fell onto the ground. I was straddling his waist, pounding on this guy’s face. I wanted him dead. He touched what didn’t belong to him. Once he held up his hands in surrender, I stopped. I got up, walking over to my girl. The bouncers, along with a couple of policemen walked in, escorting our friend out. He was arrested for sexually assaulting Bella and apparently raping three others in the Rome area over the course of the past three months.

Angie, Ben, Mike, Jessica and Emmett were all shocked when we came out of the back hallway. My hands were a bloody mess and my shirt torn. Bella looked a little shell shocked. The attack on my girl obviously closed down the club and they were waiting for us.

“Bambina, are you okay?” Emmett asked.

She didn’t respond, just snuggled closer to me. “No, she’s not okay,” I said, kissing her forehead. “It all happened so fast and…let’s just get back to hotel.”

“We’re sorry, Bella,” Jessica frowned. “Mike and I were in our own world. We thought the guy who came up to you was Emmett.” Bella scoffed. “We only saw the back of his head and it looked like Emmett.”

“Are we free to go?” I asked one of the nearby bouncers. He nodded and we clambered into cab. The manager poked his head into the cab, explaining that this was on his tab due to the nature of Bella’s attack. Bella was curled up against me and was shaking like a leaf. I was trying to keep a panic attack at bay. I tried to focus on staying calm for my beautiful, terrified girl.

The drive back to the hotel was quiet. Bella was quietly crying, her head buried in my neck. Once we reached the hotel, we got out of the cab and he left, nodding solemnly to us. Emmett looked at Bella, who was cradled in my arms. The woman who had begged for me to make her come on the dance floor was buried underneath the shattered shell of her. I felt for her and wanted to make it better. I ignored him and went upstairs to our room. Tenderly, I placed her on the bed and crouched in front of her. “Talk to me, Little One,” I whispered.

“You know how to speak Italian?” she asked, brushing some of my hair from my face.

“Rosetta Stone works for me,” I quipped. “I don’t know a lot but I understood what he said and enough to tell him to fuck off.” She eyed me dubiously. “Are you okay?”

“I feel dirty,” she said, crossing her arms over her body.

“Come. Let’s clean you off,” I said. I swept her in my arms and unlike the last time we had a trauma like this, was far more comfortable and equipped to care for her. To _love_ her. Gently, I placed her on the counter of the bathroom. “I’m going to start the shower, Little One. Do you want me to join you or do you want to be by yourself?”

“With you,” she whispered. Her eyes were trained on my hands. “Do they hurt?”

“Not as much as my heart,” I muttered. “I…I’m sorry, Bella. I should have…”

“No, Edward, this wasn’t your fault. Those three guys overpowered you,” she said, her chocolate eyes blazing at me. She hopped off the counter and cupped my cheek. I could feel the heat of where one of the guys hit me. Her hand was like a soothing balm to the bruise on my jaw. “I tried to get away from him, but he said that if I went willingly, he wouldn’t carve me up into little pieces. In the hallway, I tried to fight but he took away all of my power…” She unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off my shoulders.

“We’ll have to work on that once we get back from Venice,” I whispered brokenly. “I’m still sorry, Bella. I’ve failed you.”

She sobbed, wrapping her arms around me. “You didn’t, Edward. You got to me and I’m okay. He only kissed me and tried to grope me. Each time he tried, someone would come out of the bathroom. You saved me.” She unbuckled my belt, unbuttoned my pants and slid them over my hips. I kicked them off, along with my shoes and socks. Bella removed her dress, tossing it into the trash with a wrinkled nose. “He called me a whore.”

“You’re not,” I said as I pulled her naked body to mine. “You’re not, Little One. You’re beautiful, loving, kind and most definitely not what he called you.” I led her into the shower after she removed her jewelry.

We’d shared a bath before. We’d seen each other naked before. But, this… _this_ was not about sex or sexual exploration. This was love. Pure and simple. My girl, my beautiful girl, needed me to be strong and to be taken care of. Under the hot spray of the shower, I held her closely. The water cascaded down our bodies. After five minutes, I reached for the soap. I turned Bella around and began caressing her soft, tanned skin with a washcloth. She was crying quietly as I cleaned her body. I started with the back since it was probably the least ‘traumatic.’

Turning her to face me, I cupped her face. “It’s me, Little One. I’ll never hurt you. You know that, right?”

“I do,” she sniffled.

I leaned forward, keeping my eyes open and asking permission with them to kiss her. She closed the gap and kissed me three times. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she sobbed quietly against my shoulder. I swayed her gently, running my fingers through her long, dark hair.

We finished up the shower. I washed Bella’s tears and ‘dirtiness’ away. She wanted to help me but I knew that I was too raw to have her touch me like that. I did let her wash my hair, which she did happily. She had a weird obsession with my hair. I had no idea why.

After the shower, Bella and I dried off. She plaited her hair and led me into the bedroom. We got between the clean, white sheets. She curled up against my chest, holding her arms around my waist. I held her, wanting to take the pain of tonight from her. I wanted to make her better. I knew one way to make it better. “Bella?”

“Yeah, _protettore?_ ” she replied.

“I know you like clubbing and going out for a good time, but seriously, can we take a break from going out to the clubs?”

“I think you’ve got a point, Edward,” she giggled sweetly.

“I am of average intelligence,” I snickered.

“You’re more than average, _tesoro_. You’re brilliant. I mean, in Seattle, we almost get blown up. In Rome, I almost get…”

“Don’t say it,” I whimpered, holding her close. “Just don’t and…yeah.”

“It really scared you, didn’t it, Edward?” she asked, her brows furrowing.

“Nothing can happen to you, Little One,” I said, running my finger down her beautiful but sad face. “I feel awful…”

“I’m fine. Yes, I was scared while it was happing that _it_ would happen, but you stopped it, Edward. You! _Mio prottetore. Mio angelo. Mio tesoro._ Just hold me, baby. Please?” she asked, her brown eyes beseeching me.

“I’m never going to let you go, Bella,” I vowed.

“Good, because you’re stuck with me,” she mumbled sleepily. “And no more clubs for the foreseeable future, _prottetore._ I’ve had it with the drama.”

I snorted, kissing her forehead. She sighed shakily, pressing her face into my chest and falling into a troubled sleep. I wasn’t too far behind her.

**A/N: This chapter kind of ran away from me, honestly. I had it planned one way but struggled with it, so here’s what you get. Bella’s stronger than you expect. She’ll bounce back from this quickly. Edward…he’s the one you’ve got worry about. Leave me some…please?**

 

 

 


	98. Chapter Ninety-Eight

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Violence warning…just saying. Got a description of a particularly brutal/sadistic flashback.**

**Chapter Ninety-Eight**

_“Edward, stop it. Not tonight. You’re drunk,” my mom, Elizabeth spat. I got up from my bed and opened my bedroom door. My father was stalking my mother like she was his prey._

_“You don’t get to say no, Elizabeth,” my sperm donor snarled. “We’re married. If I want to fuck you, then I fuck you.”_

_“Not like this,” she whimpered. He backhanded her. “Edward, later. When you’re more sober. You hurt me when…”_

_“You’re mine, Elizabeth. I don’t care if I hurt you,” he growled, throwing her onto the ground. “Spread those legs, bitch.”_

_“Stop it, Daddy,” I lisped, coming out of my bedroom. “She said no!”_

_“Fuck! Why can’t you just disappear?” he hissed, turning his stalking to me. “You little cock blocker. I wanted to fuck your mother. Hell, I may still do it after I beat the shit out of you, Eddie.”_

_“Leave him alone,” my mother bit out. “He’s covered in bruises from you, you monster. If you want a punching bag, hit me. Not him. He’s just a baby!”_

_“Good. Then one punch should knock him out,” he smiled evilly. He reared back, his fist hovering over me ominously. He made one mistake. He didn’t hold me. I ran away and he punched through the wall, cursing loudly. “Oh, that brat just signed his death sentence.” He hopped over the couch and grabbed me. I was no older than seven, so he was huge compared to me. He threw me onto the cocktail table, causing it to crack. I cried, tears leaking onto my cheeks as my body protested in the agony he was inflicting on me. He flipped me over and stripped off my pajama bottoms. He ripped off his belt and began wailing on my bottom with the belt, the buckle cutting into my skin. I was sobbing, begging him to stop. He wouldn’t. He was relentless in his assault on my body, moving up to my back. My mother was trying, fruitlessly, to stop him. He eventually pushed her off him, causing her to fall against the corner of the wall. She fell in an unconscious heap on the ground. “Watch little boy,” he sneered, turning my head toward my broken mother. “Watch as I take what a woman should give to her husband freely.”_

_The picture morphed in front of me. My father changed into the man from the club and my mother was now Bella. He was brutal with her, making her scream in agony. I blinked my eyes and it was my father again, raping my mother. Blood covered him and he smiled wickedly as he took her over and over and over…_

“Edward! Wake up!” Bella chanted over and over again. My eyes cracked open and I felt emotionally drained. “Don’t cry, Edward. I’m fine.”

“No! No! NO!” I sobbed, hopping out of bed. “Make them stop!” I crouched in the corner, feeling jittery, nervous and helpless. I felt like I was seven all over again.

“Baby, come back to me,” she whispered, crawling over to me. “Edward, we’re safe. Open your eyes, _angelo._ Please, baby? Please?”

I opened my eyes and saw my Little One crying in front of me. I reached for her, touching her cheek to verify that she was real and _fine_. I fell to my ass and pulled her to me. “My Bella,” I whispered against her hair. “My beautiful Bella. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me for not protecting you. Please? I can’t lose you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please…”

“Edward,” she soothed, rubbing my back. “There’s nothing to apologize for.” She pulled back and looked into my eyes. “How bad was the flashback?”

“Horrific,” I whimpered, toying with the curl of her braid. “My dad liked to _take_ from my mother frequently. I was seven and I asked him to stop. I got my ass whipped raw by his belt before he raped her right before me.”

“Oh my God,” she whispered.

“Yeah, but in my dream, it was you and the guy,” I spat bitterly. I looked at her, so ashamed and sad that she had seen me at my worst. Really at my worst. “I don’t know if I’m cut out to be…”

“No. No, you don’t get to do this, Edward. You don’t get to push me away,” she snarled, straddling my waist. “I feel safest when I’m with you. Don’t let what happened to you when you were seven or what happened last night dictate how I feel or how you should react. What happened to your mother was awful. What you dad did was monstrous and to make you watch was cruel. Probably the cruelest thing he could ever do to you. What happened last night was a fucking fluke. You protected me and stopped it from happening. You. Stopped. It.”

“I’m still sorry,” I frowned.

“I’m sorry that you’re hurt like this, Edward,” she said, brushing my hair back from my forehead. “As soon as we get home, I’m calling the doctor and getting you a name of a shrink.”

I nodded, burying my nose into her neck, inhaling her sweet, comforting scent. Carlisle had told me that it was too long. I needed to get these issues dealt with. Yes, I saw a child psychologist, but I was a bright kid. I knew what to do and what to say to get them to back off. Regardless of how much they said that my father was sick and that he was to blame, I took the brunt of all of my self-hatred. In my mind, fucked up as it was, what happened to my mother and to me wasn’t his fault.

It was mine.

Now, I’m beginning to realize that it truly was my father’s fault, but the overwhelming need to protect who love is blinding. I couldn’t protect my mother from the brutal attacks of my father. I will, however, protect Bella from Aro, from the feds, from everything.

It was my second chance and I was going to succeed.

Because I loved her.

**A/N: Sorry about the graphic nature of the flashback. Edward Sr. is a douche. An asshole. The lowest form of man. Anyhow, we’re getting closer to Edward’s birthday. He needs some loving. So, let’s give him some.**


	99. Chapter Ninety-Nine

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter Ninety-Nine**

After my breakdown from my nightmare, Bella and I went back to bed since it was still early in the morning. Even early for me. It was just after four and the sun had yet to even come up. When I finally woke up, I heard Bella quietly talking on the phone. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a bikini top. “You guys just go and do the touristy thing. Edward and I had a rough night of it last night. We’re just going to go to the pool and hang out…Angie! Stop! I was almost raped last night. Excuse me and Excuse Edward for not wanting to forget that everything is alright…Good, you probably should. I can’t believe that you think that…fine. Have a safe flight back to Seattle.” She slammed down her phone, curling up on the chaise on the balcony.

“Little One?” I called, pulling on a pair of shorts. She was crying, wiping her tears hastily. “What did Angie say?”

“How much did you hear?” she snorted derisively.

“I heard you yelling,” I said, picking her up and putting her in my lap. “Tell me. You got to be my rock this morning. Now, I’m yours.”

“She called asking if we still wanted to go out and go do the Spanish Steps and Coliseum,” she said, waving her hand. “Then, she wanted to know if we were going out to a club tonight. You’re right…we’ve had shitty luck with clubs lately. We need a vacation from the club scene. I told her that. Then, she kept pushing the touristy thing. Your nightmare, my attack…it was too much, Edward. I want to just go down to the pool and swim and be silly. Forget what happened. You know?” She wiped her nose and put her head back on the chaise. “Then, she began yammering on and on about this sale at Gucci and I reminded her about the attack from last night. Edward, he could have…” she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

“But, he didn’t,” I said, wiping her tears away. “I’m s…”

“Don’t you dare fucking apologize, Edward Masen,” she hissed. “If anyone should apologize it should be Angie for being so fucking insensitive.” Bella huffed out a breath. “She and Ben are probably going to fly back to Seattle since I’m acting like a Debbie Downer.” She rolled her eyes dramatically. “Whatever.”

I frowned, not really knowing what to say. I wanted to apologize. “Go ahead,” she giggled, giving me a watery smile.

“I’m sorry,” I said, holding her against my chest. “Is Angie typically like this?”

“Immature and materialistic? Yes. Then again, so was I,” Bella said, tracing her fingers along my tattoo along my pec.

“Bella, you were never immature. Out of the group of your friends, you’re the most mature,” I said, tucking a hair back behind her ear, kissing her forehead.

“But you don’t deny that I was materialistic,” she snickered.

“Little One, you have more clothes than God,” I chuckled.

“Nah, I talked to her and she’s got waaaaaaaaay more,” Bella said, snuggling into my arms. “How are you?”

“More worried about you,” I said, kissing her head. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not hurt or anything?”

She held up her hands and there were bruises on her wrists. “Just this, but they don’t hurt. Your hands look worse. Your knuckle on your right ring finger looks broken.”

“It probably is,” I said, wiggling my fingers. “I’m fine. I’m not getting a cast. It’s obviously not my first broken bone.”

Bella lifted my hand to her lips, giving each of my bruised knuckles a soft kiss. “I remembered your mom’s prescription,” she said, giving me a warm smile. Then, she enfolded me in a tight embrace. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Thank you for _saving_ me,” I whispered back.

“Here’s a wild idea,” she said, her eyes wide. “Why don’t we say fuck it all and leave for Venice today?”

“Our plane ticket is for tomorrow,” I replied.

“You mentioned driving. It’s only a five hour drive from Rome, not nearly as bad as the eight from Sorrento. We can rent a car there and take the plane back,” she said, her eyes glittering. Her face fell and she took my face in her hands. “I just want to get out of here, Edward.”

“Okay, Little One,” I said, kissing her soft pink lips. “I’m going to shower since it probably looks like Carino is sitting on my head and then we can go.”

“Your hair is a hot mess,” she said, ruffling her fingers in my disheveled locks. “I’ll make arrangements for the car. Can you be ready to go in an hour?”

“Bella, I’m a guy. I can be ready to go in five minutes,” I said dryly.

“Oh, yeah. You’re not like me,” she said, tapping her finger to her lips.

“No, I’m not like you. But I like you a lot,” I said, kissing her neck. “So much, Bella.” I kissed up to her mouth, smiling crookedly before pressing three sweet kisses to her pink lips. “I’ll be ready in an hour, Little One. Will you?”

“You bet, baby. What’s our wager?”

“If I take longer than an hour, I will not bitch and moan if you buy me stuff. However, if you take longer than an hour, I pay for our trip to Venice, including the rental car, hotel and anything we do there.”

“Edward, it’s part of your birthday present,” Bella chided.

“That’s the wager. Do you accept?” I asked, holding out my right hand.

“Challenge accepted, Mr. Masen, but you’re gonna lose,” she giggled, hopping off my lap and running into the room.

**A/N: Who wants to smack Angie? *Raises hand…* Me! Now, while I want to smack her, she will not be a problem. She’s just acting like an immature, materialistic brat. Just saying. No pictures with this one, but next chapter will have the picture from their hotel in Venice…and possibly a lemon coming up soon??? Leave me some! Or find me Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79.**


	100. Chapter 100

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 100 (I’m switching to numbers…sorry).**

Sad to say that Bella won the wager. I needed to shave since I was looking kind of like a mountain man and well, shaving with a broken knuckle wasn’t easy. After sixty-one minutes, I plopped down next to her. She held up her phone showing a timer. Gleefully, she chirped, “You lose! I win! I wonder what I can buy you next!” I rolled my eyes but accepted my loss gallantly. She kissed me stupid before dragging me out of the hotel room.

We checked out of the hotel. Emmett was heading out with Jessica and Mike as we were leaving. Bella told her what Angie had said. Jessica, completely and totally pissed off, stomped off to Angie’s room and presumably told her what for. Emmett expected our departure, hugging Bella and shaking my hand.

It hurt. Damn finger.

We got into the sleek, black Ferrari that Bella had rented for us and sped off northeast toward Venice. After we stopped for lunch, we switched spots and I took over driving the car. Bella was snickering as she looked at her phone. “Jessica ripped into Angie.”

“What did Jessica say?” I asked as I put my hand on Bella’s bare thigh.

“This is a quote from Jessica’s text,” Bella began. “’I told Angie to grow up and that her actions were disgraceful towards me, Edward, and our family. Yes, we live the life of the mafia-elite, but we’re human, too. If what had happened to Bella happened to you, you would have crumbled and sobbed. Bella stood her own and is stronger than all of us combined. Your immature and bitchy behavior are shameful. Bella has every right to feel the way that she did. Life is not about where the next sale is or where the next party is located. Grow. Up.’”

“Wow,” I sighed. “She really laid into her.”

“Not to mention she told my dad,” Bella blushed.

“Who?”

“Jessica told my dad about what happened at the club and Angie’s subsequent bratty behavior. He turned into overprotective dad figure on Angie, saying that Aunt Renee and Angie’s mom, my Aunt Char, my mom’s sister, would be disappointed in her actions. He called them back to Sorrento,” Bella explained.

“Even us?”

“No. My father understood our need to get out of the city,” she replied, threading her fingers with mine.

“Okay, random question,” I began, kissing her knuckles, “Why aren’t you close with your Aunt Char or Emmett’s mom?”

“They hated my mother for some strange reason. As a result, their hatred of my mother transferred to me,” she sighed. Leaning her head on the window, she gazed out over the Italian countryside. “Okay the truth is that they hated my mother because they knew that my parents’ marriage wasn’t normal. They both had affairs. My dad slept with Aunt Char and Aunt Marie. She’s Emmett’s mom. My mom, I think, slept with Uncle Peter and fooled around with Uncle John. In their eyes, my mom was the wanton whore who couldn’t keep her claws to herself.”

“It takes two to tango,” I said.

“No one is innocent in the whole incestuous little love polygon,” Bella snorted. “However, despite our parents’ mutual dislike for each other, Jessica, Angie and I became friends. Emmett became a valued member of my dad’s team. Though, that was due in part to his paternity.”

“Emmett is your half-brother.”

“Right. It is an unwritten rule that we don’t acknowledge it any way. I’d rather it be that way,” she shrugged. “Despite the fact that my family is a bit on the unconventional side, we do love each other. My guess was that Angie probably wanted to distract me or something, but when I said no, she didn’t understand, really.”

“You’re lucky you have such a close family, Little One,” I said quietly, missing my adoptive parents. “You have people who love you, unconditionally.”

“I know that Emmett and Charlie respect you and in their own way, love you,” she murmured. She turned to look out the window. She wanted to say it. The way she was gripping her shorts, she wanted to say that she loved me and I wanted to say it back. With a quiet sigh, she glanced back at me. “We all do. Some of us love you more than others.”

She _had_ said it, in her own convoluted, backwards way.

“I love your family, as well, Little One. Though, there are others that I love more than Emmett and Charlie,” I replied, kissing her knuckles.

“Really?”

“Uncle Cenzo is the shit!” I snickered.

“You suck, Edward,” she giggled but I think she got what I was trying to say. I hoped so.

**A/N: Pictures for next chapter are going to be up on blog. Thanks to Lauren from my Facebook Group (Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation) for the suggestion of the hotel where they’re staying. It’s so iconically Italian and romantic. Anyhow, link for my blog is on my profile, along with the link to tumblr. I’m just saying in Bella’s swath of chapters, we will have some lemony goodness. Which means longer chapters and pervy pictures on tumblr. Leave me some lovin!**

 


	101. Chapter 101

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 101**

**BPOV**

I’d never been so scared in my life then I was in that club when that guy tried to force me to have sex. He had taken away all my power and because I was afraid…terrified…I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t fight back. Then, by the grace of God, _mio protettore_ arrived and he pulled me out of there. His strong arms held me tightly after her beat the living shit out of my attacker.

Then, after we had fallen asleep, Edward had the worst nightmare. My protector crumbled and was sobbing in his sleep. He held onto me so tightly, trying to keep me close. My heart shattered when he whimpered, “No…stop...” When he woke up he was crazed and out of control. His eyes were dead. Hollow. Vacant. Afraid. I was so worried about him. I wanted to crawl into his lap, kiss him until his tears dried and scream that I loved him. That his pain was my pain.

The one thing I knew for certain was that we needed to get the hell out of Rome. I know I made a big stink about flying but we already cut out three hours of our trip by leaving from the city. As Edward showered, I rented a car, arranging to have it delivered to the hotel and changed our reservations at the luxury hotel in Venice, The Palazzo Sant’Angelo. While I was making the changes, I heard Edward cursing in the bathroom. My guess was that he was trying to shave and was struggling with his finger.

My phone rang and I slipped outside onto the patio. It was my father. I picked up, grimacing slightly. “Hi, Daddy.”

“Don’t ‘Hi, Daddy’ me. Why did I get a phone call from Emmett saying that you were attacked last night?” he snarled.

“Because I did,” I laughed nervously. “Edward and I were dancing and we were separated. Two guys throttled him and one guy got to me. But it’s all good. They were arrested and charged.”

“How did you and Edward get separated? He’s supposed to be your bodyguard!” Charlie screamed. “I know you’re dating but is that…”

“Stop it, Charlie. That has nothing to do with it,” I snarled. “Look, last night was a fluke. A fucking mistake. We’re going to lay low for the time being. I don’t think I can handle another night like that…or from what we dealt with in Seattle. It’s some scary ass shit, Dad.”

“I don’t have to fire Edward?” Charlie asked.

“You fire Edward and you’ll have to deal with me. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t my fault. It was the douchebag who got it in his mind that because I supposedly looked like a whore that he could take whatever the fuck he wanted,” I spat.

Charlie was quiet on the other end of the phone. “He called you a whore?” he whispered.

“Among other things,” I replied. “Edward stopped it. That’s all that matters. _Capische_?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed. “I’m just on edge, baby girl. With Aro and his bull shit, then the attack at the club?”

“I get it, Daddy. That’s why we’re leaving Rome and heading to Venice early,” I said. “You can still pick up that thing, though? Edward’s present? I couldn’t bring it with me on the trip.”

“Once Emmett gets back, we’ll pick it up, Bella. I promise,” he chuckled. “Oh, and the piano tuner called today. He asked if he could come by to finish tuning the piano this week.”

“Do it. Edward is the pianist and well, he’s really good,” I giggled.

“Well, I’ll call him back. I’ll try to get him in while you’re in Venice, Bella,” Charlie explained. “Oh, and your cat misses you. She kind of attacked your bed, destroying a pillow.”

“She’s pissed that she’s not with us. Feed her some tuna and she’ll be your best friend, Daddy. It’s how Edward got her wrapped around his little finger. We’ll be back on Monday, okay?”

“Okay, Bella. Be safe and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he snickered.

“Dad, that doesn’t leave much,” I snorted. He grunted and I rolled my eyes. “I love you, Daddy. I’ll see you when we get back from Venice.”

“Okay. We’ve got another week or so in Italy before we head back to Seattle. I’ve got a meeting in San Francisco just before the Independence Day weekend. I may need you to run things at Twilight while I’m gone since Emmett will be with me. Edward can help.”

“Yay, another club,” I deadpanned.

“That club makes me good money, Isabella Marie,” Charlie admonished.

“I know, I know. I’ll send you a text when we get checked into the hotel,” I said. “Love you, Dad.”

“Love you, too, baby girl,” he responded.

I hung up the phone and went into the room. I sat down on the bed, flipping over to the timer I had going while Edward was getting ready. Just as the clock switched over to sixty-one minutes, he sat down next to me, smelling like cologne, shampoo and aftershave. As sexy as he smelled, it didn’t matter. With a grin, I chirped, “You lose! I win! I wonder what I can buy you next!”

The ride up to Venice was relaxing and fun. We listened to music. We talked. We acted like a goofy couple in love. And I kind of told him that I was in love with him in the car. He responded in kind, but acting like it was a joke. But the emotions behind it were real. I could see the love in his eyes. Which, I got to tell you is better than seeing hollow, vacant eyes.

Five hours after we left Rome, Edward pulled the car up to the entrance to hotel in Venice. His jaw dropped at the extravagance of the hotel but I wanted nothing but the best for him. We unloaded the car and handed the keys to the valet. I explained that someone from the rental company would be by to pick it up once I’d called them. I handed him a hefty tip, ensuring that the rental Ferrari was going to be well-cared for.

We checked into the hotel and were led up to the suite. Edward was still in shock at the beauty of the hallways, the rooms and the décor. Part of it had to do with, yes, I wanted the best for him. I also wanted this weekend to be special for both of us. We were going to make love. I wanted it to be special for him and for me. It was essentially a first for both of us. For him, I’ll be the second woman he’s been with and for me, it’ll be the first time making love to a man.

Opening the door to our suite, we stepped inside. Edward’s hand was grasping mine. I leaned over, caressing my lips against his ear. “Welcome to Venice, Edward and Happy Birthday.”

**A/N: Pictures of the hotel are on my blog. Thank you, Lauren, for suggesting it. Now, what to do in Venice? Hmmm? I’m thinking a gondolier ride, some delicious food, some sex…yes, sex. It’s coming. Trust me. Check out my blog (link’s in my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Yep, please, _please_ , leave me some! **


	102. Chapter 102

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 102**

I watched as Edward wandered around the suite, touching the furniture and gaping out the window that overlooked the river. His eyes fell to the bed and he gave me a shy expression. “Do you like it?” I asked anxiously.

“The room is great but the woman standing in the room is what impresses me,” he said, striding back over to my spot and hugging me fiercely. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. “Thank you, baby.” He kissed me sweetly, giving me a boyish grin. “This is the nicest place I’d ever stayed in. Well, besides the villa and your home.”

“I’d like to see your apartment,” I teased, toying with his hair.

“It’s a dump, Little One,” he said dryly.

“Still, it’s a part of your history,” I replied. “When we get back, I want to see your apartment.”

“Fine,” he sighed resignedly. He carried me to the couch and sat down. I stayed on his lap, running my fingers through his soft hair. His eyes fluttered shut and if he got more relaxed, he’d start purring. Leaning forward, I began pressing soft, barely-there kisses along his face. His arms banded around me and he held me close. While the sexual stuff was amazing, this closeness, this intimacy was something I never experienced. I loved it. I loved being able to caress and kiss and love him. He was just as gentle, playing with my hair, pressing his own lips to my shoulders, neck and ears. There was nothing really sexual about it, except the position. We stayed in that position until my legs fell asleep. I moved off his lap and we lay down on the couch. “What do you want to do tonight?” Edward asked, running his fingers down my cheek.

“This,” I murmured. “I want to be held, _protettore_.”

“I don’t’ blame you. This sounds perfect,” he smiled crookedly, pulling me closer to his body. His thigh slid between my legs and you couldn’t tell where he ended and where I began. “How about tomorrow?”

“That’s up to you, Edward. It is your birthday, tomorrow. It’s my job to spoil you and you can’t complain about it,” I smirked, kissing his nose. He grumbled but nodded in acquiescence.

“I don’t know much about Venice,” he said, staring into my eyes.

“Well, there’s the gondola rides, St. Mark’s Basilica, the Grand Canal, nearby Verona, gelato, artwork, wine,” I prattled off.

“How about tomorrow we do the gondola ride, and St. Mark’s. Also, isn’t there a Grand Canal dinner cruise?” he asked.

“It could be,” I replied. “It would take some effort to make it happen…”

“Let’s just stick with the gondola ride and then go out to dinner tomorrow,” he replied. “Saturday, I want you to do decide.”

“Verona. _Romeo and Juliet_ ,” I giggled, moving closer to him. “You can be my Romeo and woo me from my balcony.”

“Perfect,” he beamed, covering my mouth with his. “But, I don’t want to kill myself.”

“Me neither,” I murmured. “We’ll be like Romeo and Juliet, but with a happy ending.”

“I love the sound of that,” he said, tucking me into his arms. He yawned, a few tears leaking out of his eyes.

“You’re still tired,” I said, tracing the dark circles underneath his eyes.

“I’ll live,” he said, pressing his cheek to my head.

“Take a nap. I’m tired, too. Long road trips tend to do that to me,” I said, snuggling even closer to him. There was no space between us. It was warm but I felt protected, loved and oh, so comfortable. He didn’t respond. When I looked up, he was dead to the world, sleeping soundly. I kissed his puckered lips. “I love you, Edward.”

“Love you, too,” he mumbled, incoherently. He pulled me closer and his breathing was deep. He was down for the count. I smiled, closing my eyes and relishing in his embrace, his mumbled words of love and the feeling of safety and protection.

I never wanted this to end.

**A/N: So, we have a plan for the weekend. Touristy, Venice-y, young kids in love-y stuff on Edward’s birthday. A day trip to Verona on Saturday. And let’s not forget some LEMONADE! *giggles* Pictures of their adventures, both in Venice and with each other, will be on my blog or my tumblr. Links for both are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Loving? Please leave me some??**

 

 


	103. Chapter 103

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 103**

When I woke up, I noticed that I was in the bed with Edward curled behind me. We were both in our clothes from traveling. I looked at the clock and was confused. It said six. But was it six at night or six in the morning? I wriggled out of Edward’s arms and padded to my purse, picking up my phone. My eyes bulged when I saw that it was six in the morning. We had both crashed and slept through the night.

I looked back at Edward, who was now on his stomach and holding the pillow I was sleeping on. I grabbed my bag, opening it up and slid into the bathroom to shower. In the shower, I took care of washing my hair, shaving my legs, pits and punany. Seriously, I need to go to the spa. I chuckled when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind. “Couldn’t stay away, _angelo?_ ” I giggled.

“I heard the water. It made me want to pee and when I stumbled in here, I saw your naked body and decided to join you,” he said, his voice a sexy baritone.

“Really?” I purred, lacing my fingers with his.

“And I really missed seeing this,” he nearly growled as his hands began moving freely over my body. I moaned, arching my breasts into his hands. “I know what happened at the club…if it’s too much.”

“Make me forget,” I whispered, looking back at him. “I want your hands to be the ones I feel. Your mouth. You.”

He stared at me for a moment. His eyes were swirling with questions and doubt. Then, he pressed his mouth to mine, sliding his tongue between my lips. He turned me around and I could feel my back against the cool marble tile. His arousal was trapped between us. Secretly, I wanted him to pick me up and sheath himself inside of my body.

_Maybe later._

Edward kissed down my body and crouched in front of me. “I really missed the taste of you, Little One,” he said, sliding my leg over his shoulder. My pussy was right by his nose. “Can I have another one?”

“Please,” I murmured, staring at his handsome face that was just right there. He smiled sexily and pressed soft, sweet kisses to my inner thigh. My fingers tangled into his wet hair. He kissed closer and closer to my now aroused pussy, dripping with my juices. His hand spread my lower lips, displaying my clit, desperate for some sort of friction. “Edward. Please? I need your tongue.”

“So demanding,” he chuckled, looking up at me. Keeping his eyes on me, he ran a flattened tongue along the length of my slit, swirling at the end by my clit.

“OH, FUCK!” I moaned, my head falling back against the tiles. He growled lowly between my legs, devouring the slick flesh. His mouth was everywhere. He’d focus on my clit, flicking it quickly and then moved back, sliding his tongue into my pussy, tasting me from the inside. Feeling bold, Edward spread the globes of my ass and licked my asshole, earning another round of cursing from me. As he licked my ass, my hand snaked down to my clit and I rubbed it furiously. “Edward, I need more.”

“Tell me what you want, Bella,” he said as he kept his mouth on me.

“Fingers. Wet your fingers and…mmmm, my ass,” I pleaded.

He arched a brow, raising his right hand to my lip. “Suck, baby,” he demanded, flicking my clit. I moaned as I slid his middle finger between my lips, making it wet so it could easily slide into my ass. He drew his hand away from my mouth and teased my pussy, dipping it inside. I moaned, almost falling but he kept me up with his strong shoulders. With a low snarl, he removed his finger from my pussy and into my ass. “So tight, Bella. God!”

“Pump your hand, Edward,” I commanded, gripping his hair. “Do not stop licking my pussy.”

“Your wish is my command, beautiful,” he growled, attacking my clit with renewed fervor. His hand was moving slowly in and out of my ass as he kissed my sex like he kissed my mouth. I was rocking against his face, pinching my breasts as I was getting closer and closer to an explosive orgasm. “Fuck, Bella. You’re dripping. Come all over my face, baby. Use me.”

“Don’t stop, Edward,” I whimpered. He kept his mouth on my clit and he eased his fingers into my pussy curling them inside of me. His other hand slid into my ass and I was completely filled by his fingers. “Oh, FUCK! Harder, baby! I need it harder!”

He growled, removing his hand from my ass and pounded his fingers inside of me, fluttering his tongue along my clit and tasting me. I was clawing at my breasts and pulling at his hair, undulating with his fingers, tongue and erotic snarls. With a guttural scream, my body erupted in waves of ecstasy, pleasure and sex. Edward kept me upright as he rode out my orgasm, drinking me up. As my body calmed, I slid down the wall and into Edward’s lap. He removed his fingers from my pussy, licking them clean. “Breakfast of champions,” he grinned.

“You tongue fucked the shit out of me,” I giggled. I reached between us and cupped his arousal. “Your turn?”

“I’m fine,” he said, stilling my hand. “This morning was about you, baby. I wanted to help you forget the club, like you asked.”

“But, you’re so hard,” I purred, kissing his mouth hungrily.

“I am hard, but let’s put it this way…tonight, I want to make love to you. I’ll get the ultimate happy ending after we spend the day playing in Venice,” he smiled crookedly.

“Tonight?” I asked.

“Yes. Tonight…I want everything with you. I want to feel everything,” he explained, cupping my face with his hand. He leaned forward, kissing me three times. “Good things come those who wait, Little One. Tonight is one of those things.”

**A/N: A nice little warm up, yeah? No pervy pic tease for this one. Sorry, kids. I’m saving some goodness for when we have the big MOMENT. God, I hope it doesn’t suck. Anyway, you know the drill. Please, please, please…leave me some?**


	104. Chapter 104

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 104**

We finished the shower and got ready to go wander around in Venice. Both of us were starving since we hadn’t eaten anything since the day before at lunch. We went down to the hotel’s restaurant, ordering a huge breakfast. Over breakfast, we planned the day.

“So, birthday boy, we’re doing the Venice thing today,” I said as I sipped some cappuccino.

“I’m thinking St. Mark’s first. Then, we can roam around and do some shopping. I know you’re itching to spend some money,” he teased, giving me a wink.

“You know me too well, Mr. Masen,” I giggled.

“Then, we can come back here and change for dinner before going on the gondola ride at sunset?” he suggested.

“That sounds perfect,” I smiled, snagging a piece of bacon from his plate.

“Hey, lay off my bacon, woman,” he glowered, arching a brow. I popped in my mouth, giggling quietly. He smiled evilly, picking up my plate and putting it far away from me.

“I took a piece of bacon,” I snickered. “Give me back my crepes, Edward.”

“What’s the magic word?” he asked, smirking.

“Now,” I said, tickling his knee. He snorted and put my plate back in front of me, kissing my lips three times. “Thank you, _tesoro._ Let’s finish breakfast and change.”

“Why change?” he asked, plucking at his t-shirt.

“Well, I need to change. I can’t have bare shoulders in the church. Technically, I could but it’s a sign of respect. You probably should put on a polo or something,” I shrugged. “Besides, it’s still pretty early.” He nodded and motioned for the check. I had it charged up to the room and we went back upstairs to put on some more appropriate clothing. I put on a cream colored light-weight sweater with a sequined tank top underneath with a light peach skirt. Edward kept on his khaki shorts but slipped on a deep eggplant polo shirt. We kind of lazed around the hotel room until nine. After that, we grabbed our passports, money, camera and sunglasses and went down to the lobby of the hotel.

We took a cab to the cathedral. I snapped photos with the camera that Emmett gave me last year for Christmas. The building was huge and absolutely beautiful. It almost gleamed under the early sunlight. Edward smiled softly when he saw the building. It was fairly quiet; most people treating the cathedral with respect and reverence, as they should. We walked inside, hand in hand and were amazed at the beauty inside. I continued snapping photos, but most of them were of Edward. His eyes were glittering as he looked around the inside of the sanctuary.

We stayed inside for an hour, exploring the sanctuary, altar and oddly enough, the floor of the building. It was truly gorgeous. As we were getting ready to leave, there was a small table set up with candles. It was for prayers for the deceased, sick or weak. “I’d like to say a prayer for my mom,” I whispered.

“Me, too,” he replied, his eyes filling with tears.

We walked to the kneeler and lit candles for our mothers. I closed my eyes and thanked my mom for being the woman that she was. I also thanked her for sending me Edward. He was gripping my hand and tears were flowing down his cheeks but he was smiling. Wiping his face, he whispered his love for his mother and stood up. “You okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” he said. He walked a few feet away, a sob escaping him. I stayed nearby and waited for him to pull himself together. He came back and his face was slightly pink, but his eyes weren’t sad. They were peaceful. “Let’s go outside. I’ll tell you why I turned into a sobbing lunatic.”

We went outside and walked to a bench in the square. Edward twined is fingers with mine and kissed my knuckles. “One of the earliest good memories I had was with my mom on my sixth birthday. My dad was out of town on business. She had scraped some money together and we went to this theme park in the northern part of Illinois called Six Flags Great America. She had gotten the tickets from someone from church, who hated roller coasters, so our admission was free. The money we needed was for food and trinkets and stuff. We went inside and acted like kids all day. We rode the roller coasters until we got sick, ate cotton candy for lunch, funnel cake for dinner and nachos for dessert. It was the best day ever. As a souvenir, my mom bought me Sylvester cat stuffed animal with the last of her money as my present. I had a bit of a lisp. So did Sylvester. Anyhow, we drove back to the tiny apartment. My dad came home and he was none the wiser about our excursion.”

“Why do I think that your dad fucks it all up?” I asked, my hatred for his father growing.

“Because, he did. I had to hide my Sylvester cat. If he knew that I had a toy, I’d be punished. I wasn’t allowed any toys. One day, as we were walking back from church, which my father very rarely came, but he was with us that day, the woman who gave us the tickets asked we had fun at Six Flags. My dad smiled charmingly and allowed my mom to answer. She replied but I could see my dad squeezing her hand in anger. Well, we get back to the apartment and he starts wailing on my mom. Once she’s unconscious, he turns to me and stomps into my room, tearing it apart, searching for proof that we had gone to theme park, ‘wasting his money.’ Stuffed between my mattress and box spring was my Sylvester. With a look of pure hatred, he tossed the toy into a garbage can and lit it on fire. He was going to hold my hand over the fire to burn my skin, but my mom woke up and lured him away.” Two fat tears fell out of his eyes onto his cheeks. “It was my first and last toy. It’s completely stupid that I’m crying, twenty-one years later over it, but it was something that my mom gave me because she loved me.”

“Edward, I really hate your dad,” I growled.

“You’re not the only one,” he deadpanned. “Come on. It’s my birthday and no more tears. I want to have fun with my girlfriend. Eat some gelato and watch her spend a few hundred Euro. Maybe spoil her a bit, hmmm?” He stood up, kissing me sweetly. His lips were soft and tasted like the salt from his tears. “I’m okay, Little One.”

“Is that why you don’t like your birthday?”

“Part of it,” he shrugged. “The other part was ingrained in me from my sperm donor…that I wasn’t worth it and that I was a mistake. I know I’m not a mistake, but hearing it for over half my life; it sticks with a guy.”

“Edward,” I said as I stopped him. I took his face in my hands. “You are not a mistake. You are a gift. A beautiful gift. You…are an amazing, loyal, wonderful and loving man. Your sperm donor was the one who was wrong.”

“I know,” he smiled crookedly, kissing me. “Bella, I’m fine. Already, this is an amazing birthday.”

“I want to make it a birthday you’ll never forget,” I whispered, threading my fingers into his hair.

“You already have,” he murmured back. I hugged him closely, wanting to crawl into his skin. I wanted to go back in time to murder his father, make him suffer. I wanted to bring back his mom.

I also wanted to make sure he had a toy. Yes, I wanted to give my twenty-seven year old boyfriend a toy. I was going to find him a Sylvester the cat toy, even if it killed me. I had to make that right. I had to.

**A/N: Yeah, I’m a sobbing mess. Just saying. Pictures of St. Mark’s Basilica are on my blog (Link is in my profile.) You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79.**


	105. Chapter 105

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 105**

When Edward wants to distract me, he is quite the enabler.

Yep.

I spent more money on random shit that I probably ever should.

He was trying to help _me_ forget the douchebaggy, asshole, awful things his father did to him during his whole life. I did manage to buy some new clothes, a few new purses and this pair of heels that I wanted to wear tonight for our dinner after the gondola ride, which we booked on our way from St. Mark’s. We were supposed to be at the pier outside of our hotel by six. The gondola would take us to our restaurant and pick us up once we were done.

After lunch, Edward wanted to go into a store that sold Murano glass and millefiore jewelry. I furrowed my brow. He insisted and we wandered in the tiny shop, looking at the small, intricate pieces of art that were shaped into pendants, bracelets and earrings.

A short, plump woman toddled over to us and asked if we wanted to see anything, in Italian. Edward blushed and asked if she spoke English. “I speak a little. What you like?”

“The heart pendant,” Edward said pointing to a silver encased heart pendant.

“Very pretty for your girl,” she said, taking it out and pairing it with a chunky silver chain.

“It’s beautiful,” Edward replied, staring right at me. “Do you have anything that compliments it? Any other jewelry?” She frowned. I translated into Italian.

“Not exactly,” she answered. “But, this bracelet is very beautiful, too.” She took out a bracelet with millefiori beads that jingled quietly. “You know where she is.”

We both laughed at her joke. “Do you like them, Little One?” he asked, his green eyes wide and swimming with happiness.

“They’re gorgeous,” I breathed, lightly touching the heart pendant.

“How much for all of this?” he asked.

“For you, because you so in love with your girl, €20, including the chain,” she grinned.

My heart sped up when Edward didn’t deny the love thing. He kissed my lips three times and paid for my pendant and bracelet with cash. The woman wrapped it up and handed Edward the sleek red bag. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy your jewelry, sweet one,” she winked at me.

I blushed, ducking my face by Edward’s shoulder. He dropped a kiss to my head, leading us out of the store. “We probably should head back to the hotel. I’m assuming you want to make yourself more gorgeous for our dinner out, yeah?” Edward asked, giving me the bag. “I know it’s not diamonds…”

“I’d rather have this then the most expensive diamonds in the world,” I answered honestly, brushing my lips against his.

“Well, this is going to sound incredibly cheesy and I admit this, but bear with me since I’m a novice at this relationship thing,” he sputtered, smiling crookedly. He reached into the bag and took out the heart pendant. Tenderly, he clasped it around my neck. “I’ve told you that I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I’ve always been closed off, tentative, gruff and well, an asshole.”

“Edward,” I chided.

“I probably shouldn’t have said asshole as I do this,” he chuckled, fingering the heart pendant that lay between my collarbones. “Here comes the cheesy part. Don’t laugh.”

“I would never…” I frowned. He kissed me swiftly.

“I know. Anyhow, it may be a piece of glass jewelry in the shape of a heart but it’s really mine,” he whispered, his eyes capturing my own gaze. “Look after my heart, it’s with you…always.”

“Okay, that was not cheesy,” I said, wiping a few tears away. “That was possibly the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.” I grasped the pendant, smiling softly. “I’ll never take it off, Edward.”

“I will get you diamonds. I promise,” he quipped, pulling me to his side. We sat on the bench, watching the crowds amble past.

“I don’t need diamonds, Edward. All I want is you,” I whispered against his shoulder. He tightened his hold on me, kissing my hair. His fingers traced my jaw and he looked at me. I gave him a loving smile. He smiled back before pressing three, angelic and sweet kisses on my mouth.

“Come on, Little One,” he said, helping me up. “We’ve got a hot date tonight.” I giggled and we caught a cab to the hotel. Edward said that he had to make a few phone calls before our date. I nodded and eagerly accepted his kisses before he ducked out of the room, barking that I double lock the door.

When he left, I called and made some arrangements myself. I asked the front desk to cover the entire room with candles, lighting them when I called on our way back from the restaurant. I also asked for some champagne, a birthday cake and a very late breakfast tomorrow. I also arranged for transportation to Verona. The hotel would be providing a limo and driving us to the nearby city. Once I was done with my phone calls, I went and showered again, washing off the sweat and grime from walking around all day. I curled my hair and put on a black maxi dress with spaghetti straps. It was very sedate but still very sexy. I found a pair of silver hoop earrings and paired it with my new pendant and the bracelet that Edward had gotten me.

Edward came back an hour after I got out of the shower. His eyes were red but he seemed at peace. I cupped his face and he smiled sweetly. “I’m fine. I just called my foster mom. She always wants me to check in on my birthday. I’d get reamed if I didn’t. She’d find me anywhere.”

“She sounds awesome,” I replied.

“She is. She reminds me of my mom, but it’s different,” he shrugged. “I’m going to shower and then we’ll get going, okay?”

“Yeah,” I nodded.

“Oh, and Bella?”

“Yes, Edward,” I breathed.

“This has been the best birthday I’d ever had since the day I spent with my mom. It’s because I’m with you,” he murmured, giving me shy, crooked grin. He winked and ducked into the bathroom.

And I melted.

However, I had to ask myself, why was I holding back on saying those three words to him? He obviously feels the same way…

My reverie was broken by a beeping of Edward’s phone. It was a text alert. Being nosy, I figured it was Emmett but it wasn’t. It was someone named Carlisle.

_Happy birthday, son. I miss you and can’t wait to catch up once you get back to the states. Sorry I missed your call. Love you – Carlisle_

Who was he? Why was he calling Edward ‘son?’

**A/N: Another clue for Miss Bella. Dun dun dun…They’ll discuss it. I promise. Pictures of the pendant and necklace are on my blog. Also, their outfits are on my Polyvore, under the _Mafia Princess_ collection. Next chapter will be the big shebang…It’s going to be a longer chapter since I do not want to break it up or lose my flow. Probably closer to what I normally write (not drabblish AT ALL, more like verbose and overly wordy). For my pervy little fiends (you know who you are), there will be pictures on my tumblr after this next chapter is posted. Leave me some!**

 


	106. Chapter 106

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Goes without saying but LEMON ALERT and it will be a longer chapter! Like normal for me…not drabble-length. I want this to be _good_.**

**Chapter 106**

Edward walked out of the shower, looking like sin incarnate. His towel was slung low on his hips and all of his tattoos were on display for me to ogle. The mysterious text left my mind as I watched Edward get dressed. His sinuous muscles rippled under smooth skin. I licked my lips and pressed my thighs together, watching him drop the towel. His ass was absolute perfection.

I moaned like a wanton whore.

“Really, Bella?” Edward asked, arching a brow as he looked back at me. “My butt is flat.”

“Oh, no,” I said, walking over to him, cupping his delicious ass. “It’s perfection.”

“Okay, stop manhandling me,” he snickered, dancing out of my hands and pulling up his black boxer-briefs. He pulled up his black dress pants, too. “You’ll get to grab, paw and molest my ass once we get back.”

“I wasn’t doing any of that,” I pouted. “I was massaging and appreciating the perfection of your behind, Edward.”

“You’re weird, Little One,” he sighed, buttoning his slate gray dress shirt. He turned and looked at me, his eyes falling on the pendant between my collar bones. “Wow, seeing that there…yeah, it’s overwhelming.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Hmmm, how can I explain this?” he pondered, his eyes narrowing. He wrapped me in his arms and stared at me. “You’re wearing _my heart_ , Bella. Well, in a symbolic sense. Seeing it around your neck, it frightens me, excites me and makes me so unbelievably proud. I’m yours. You’re mine. We’re together…Shit, this is not making any sense.”  

“No, I get it,” I said. “I really get it. It’s proof that I’m with you.”

“Yeah,” he said, giving me a boyish grin. “Though, there are times where I’m shocked that you are. I’m a nutcase, Bella. Most women would have run the other direction.”

“I’m not most women,” I smirked. “Now, come on, lover boy. You’ve got a birthday dinner to celebrate and some good times afterward.” I waggled my brows and he snorted, threading his fingers with mine. We made it downstairs to the lobby. Outside, by the pier was our gondola. One of the porters was standing, holding a bouquet of flowers. I arched a brow as Edward took the orange flowers from the porter, giving him a tip. Nervously, Edward handed me the roses. “They’re beautiful, _tesoro._ ”

“I wanted to get you something since this is a date and all,” he sputtered anxiously. “Did you know that each color of roses mean something different?”

“I know that red means love or passion and yellow is friendship,” I said, smelling the beautiful blooms. The gondolier helped me into the boat and Edward closely followed. “What do orange roses mean?”

“Pride, enthusiasm and desire,” he explained. “I’m so proud to be by your side, Bella. As your boyfriend and as your bodyguard. Your enthusiasm for our relationship and patience behind it, floors me. Like I said before, most women wouldn’t deal with my special brand of craziness. You do and you do it gracefully, patiently and lovingly.” He plucked a rose from the bouquet and removed most of the stem. My hair was up in a sexy up-do. He slid the rose into the tangle of curls, tucking an errant strand behind my ear. “The last meaning is desire. I do desire you, Bella, but it’s more than a sexual desire. That’s very strong, don’t deny it.”  He gave me an adorable but sexy smirk. “My desire for is for you to know me, to understand me, for me to understand you…I want to share everything with you, Bella. I just pray that you let me continue to do so because I’m in this for the long haul.”

“I am too, Edward,” I said, kissing his warm pink lips. I cuddled in his arms as the gondolier expertly guided the boat down the canal. I half expected him to start singing, but the gondolier just left us to cuddle in peace and quiet. “You said you wanted me to know and understand you.”

“I do, Little One,” he said, pressing a kiss to my hair.

“Who’s Carlisle?” I asked. “He texted you on your phone and…”

“He’s my foster dad,” Edward said. “He’s the closest thing I had to a loving father. He’s married to my foster mom. I tried calling them both but only got Carlisle’s voice mail. He was unavailable to take the call, I guess.”

“Why didn’t they adopt you?” I asked.

“They offered, but I was thirteen when I went to live with them and I was pissed at the world. I didn’t want anyone to assume control over me. So, I stayed their foster kid. Though, I know they loved me like I was their own.”

“Did they have their own children?” I asked.

“No. Esme was in a car accident when she was first married to Carlisle and they had perform an emergency hysterectomy to save her life. She was depressed for a long time but eventually found the joy of having children by sponsoring foster children. They were known for handling ‘troubled’ kids with ease and I was placed in their home. I was a scared and angry little boy, hating my life and wanting to take my anger out everything. It was Esme who encouraged me to take music which focused my anger and Carlisle taught me how to defend myself.”

“Do they still have foster children?” I questioned, looking up at him.

“When they took me in, they didn’t have anyone else. We lived and function like a family. The state tried to get them to accept more but Esme was taken with me and they felt like that they were cheating me out of a normal childhood with a revolving door of kids. They stopped with the foster children after me and yeah,” he shrugged.

“Thank you for answering and telling me,” I said, kissing his jaw. He chuckled and held me close as we docked at a small restaurant, right on the canal. It featured all delicious northern Italian fare. Edward and I played a new round of twenty questions. This game was a bit saucier than our original game. Let’s just say that I was grateful tonight was the night we were making love with each other because I was drenched between my legs, aching for release.

After we finished our delicious dinner, the waitress, who was ogling my boyfriend, asked if we wanted dessert. In Italian, I said no and asked for the check. Edward tried to pay for our meals, but I refused to do so since it was his birthday, plus he lost the bet. Scowling, he acquiesced. I paid for our meal and we left the restaurant, getting back into the gondola for a quiet ride back to the hotel. I also called the hotel, explaining that we were on our way back and that I’d like the room set up. The concierge said he’d do it himself, thanks to massive tip I gave him.

“We still have one more question left from our game,” Edward snickered, as he played with a curl that fell out of my hair.

“Do you see yourself getting married?” I asked him, staring into his evergreen eyes.

“I never thought so. With the touch thing, I never even thought I could have a relationship,” he answered honestly, lightly tracing nonsensical patterns on my skin. “I always kept everyone at arm’s length. Even my foster family.”

“Esme and Carlisle?”

“Yeah. I’m closer to Esme but Carlisle, I couldn’t let him touch me for obvious reasons. Any man, really. That’s why I freaked out when Mario hugged me,” he shrugged. “But, back to the question, do I see myself getting married? I hope so.” His eyes caught mine and he smiled crookedly. “In time, Little One, I’d like to marry someone…” His gaze never left mine and I kissed him sweetly. “You? How about you? Do you see yourself getting married?”

“My father tried to set up an arranged marriage for me,” I snorted derisively. “It was to some guy here in Italy. I hated it and rebelled against it. That’s why my number is so high.”

“Your number?” Edward asked.

“The guys I’ve been with,” I blushed. “Yes, I may have lost my virginity at a young age, but before I knew my dad arranged for me to be married, I was fairly picky about the guys I was with. Then, he showed me a picture of my betrothed and I found the first hot guy, banged him and turned into a slut. Kind of.”

“I’m assuming you didn’t marry the guy,” Edward said dryly. “You’re not divorced or he’s not dead, is he?”

“No. It turns out that my ex-fiancé was quite gay and scoffed at the idea of marrying a woman. So, he told his father to fuck off, renounced his name and is living in New York City under the name ‘Sparkles Martini.’”

“Sparkles Martini?”

“Don’t ask. Despite our broken engagement, Sparkles and I maintain an email friendship, bonding over our hatred of the idea of arranged marriage and commiserating over gorgeous men. He’s got an unhealthy obsession from that guy from the vampire movies. The ones where he sparkles? I think that’s why he chose his new moniker, ‘Sparkles Martini.’ If he lived closer, I’d probably assume we’d be great friends. Anyhow, back to the question at hand. Do I see myself married?” I tapped my lips and my mind swirled of a big poufy dress, walking to a handsome, tuxedo-bedecked Edward, sobbing as he watched me glide toward him. With a secretive smile, I responded. “Yes, I see myself married.”

_To you._

_There, I admitted it._

_If only I could say that I loved him out loud. It’s not that hard. Three syllables, Bella. I. Love. You.  Try it._

_I love you, Edward._

_Well, technically, that was five syllables. Edward’s name is two syllables._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_Say it out loud. You know you want to._

_No?_

_Coward._

_And gladly admit it._

The gondolier docked at our hotel. He helped me out and handed me my flowers. He pushed away without payment, or so it would seem. “I paid him while you were in the bathroom,” Edward smirked.

“Edward Masen!” I snapped, smacking his arm. “You lost that bet. This weekend is about _spoiling_ you. Got it?”

“I got it, Little One, but it feels weird _not_ paying,” he shrugged. He gave me the saddest puppy dog look, jutting out his lower lip and fluttering his eyelashes. Laughing, I twisted his nipple before kissing his lips. “Your fingers are the devil, Bella. Damn.” He scowled at me, rubbing his chest. I frowned, kissing him again, giving him a little tongue. “Am I forgiven?”

“Nope. For that little stunt, I get to have my wicked way with you,” I giggled.

“That’s a given,” he said, nipping at my earlobe. “I want you, Isabella. I’ll always want you.”

I whimpered and grabbed his hand, dragging him up to our hotel suite. As I opened the door, every flat surface was covered with vanilla pillar candles. The room smelled like a freshly-baked cake. The lights were dimmed and the room looked romantic and sultry. On the table in the room was a small cake, with an unlit candle. I tugged him inside. His breath caught. “Wow,” he gasped.

“Happy birthday,” I said, lighting the candle on the cake and walking towards him. “I won’t subject you to my singing, but yeah. I hope you like it.” He looked at the cake, flummoxed at the gesture. “Make a wish, Edward.” He smiled wistfully, closing his eyes and murmuring to himself. With a sexy glint to his eyes, he blew out the candle. He took the cake and placed it back on the table. “Aren’t you going to eat some cake?”

“Oh, I will. I’m still full from that insanely delicious meal we just enjoyed at the restaurant,” he said. “I need to work off some calories, don’t you think?”

“Are you worried about your figure?” I teased, unbuttoning his shirt. I pulled it out of his pants and shoved it off his shoulders. The shirt landed on the floor in a flutter. His muscular body looked like perfection. His skin was bronzed from being in the sun. His pecs were defined but didn’t look like ridiculous man-boobs. He was lean, like a runner but sexy with his tattoos and clear six-pack abdominal muscles. His waist was trim and the muscles at his hips lured me towards his cock tauntingly. “You look amazing, baby.” My hands slid along his smooth skin, tracing the black ink on his torso. I bit my lips, gazing up at him through my eyelashes. “Fucking sexy.”

“That’s you,” he said huskily. I walked all the way around him, lightly running my fingers up and down his muscular body. Goose flesh erupted on his back and I leaned forward, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Bella,” he hissed.

“Let me love you,” I whispered against his skin, inhaling his scent that was fresh, clean and all man. My arms reached around him and I caressed his torso, reveling in his smooth skin and trail of rust-colored hair that dipped beneath his navel into his dress pants. I pressed soft kisses along his back and gaped openly at the intricate but sad ink on his muscular back. After hearing about his life prior to moving in with Carlisle and Esme, I knew why he had this tattoo permanently etched on his body. It was beautiful. It was tragic. It made me love him. So much. Tracing the wings on the angel as it wept on his back made Edward shudder and lean forward, grabbing the chair in front of him. “Too much?” I asked.

“Don’t stop,” he said brokenly.

“I don’t want to…” I murmured, pulling my hands away. “I don’t want to cause you any pain.”

“It doesn’t hurt. It feels amazing,” he whispered. “Please, Little One. Touch me.”

I smiled and continued running my fingers along his ink. He moaned and with each pass of my fingers, he grew more and more relaxed. I eventually moved him away from the chair and toward the bed. I looked up at him. His eyes were dark with desire. The tent in his dress pants indicated how turned on he was. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his open mouth. His arms band around me, holding me to his body like I would disappear. I nibbled on his lower lip and begin unbuckling his belt. I kissed his jaw, moving down his body, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his torso and abdomen. I pulled off his belt and unbuttoned his dress slacks. “Bella, I want to make love to you…”

“You will. This is just a little thank you for this morning. By the time you’re done with me, you’ll be this hard for me again,” I purred, pulling his pants and boxer briefs off his body. He toed off his shoes and stepped out of the pants. I kissed his legs as I helped him remove his socks, because no matter how sexy the man is, wearing black dress socks while having sex…not all that attractive. Once he was naked in front of me, I pushed him onto the bed. I slipped off my heels and looked up at him, eyeing his rock-hard cock like it was the tastiest lollipop.

Hell, it is a tasty lollipop. It’s Edward-flavored. The best flavor in the world.

Nom. Nom.

I leaned forward, brushing my lips along the length of his cock. Edward is watching with rapt attention, gripping the bedspread. “You can touch me, Edward,” I said as I licked the very tip of his arousal. “I want you to touch me. Show me what you want.”

“Fuck me,” he groaned, sliding his fingertips along my jaw. “What you’re doing is pretty fucking amazing.”

I reached up and unpinned my hair. It tumbled down my back in chocolate waves. I put the rose he gave me onto the table behind me before going back to the task at hand. “Hold my hair, Edward. Pull it. Tell me what you want. I’m yours.”

He eyed me dubiously and didn’t reach for my hair. He was so new to this. Perhaps if I started to do something he’d get the picture. Using the tip of my tongue, I traced the large vein on the underside of his shaft. He groaned, spreading his legs so I could get a better angle. Keeping my eyes on him, I wrapped my lips around his erection, relishing his flavor. He tasted salty and earthy with a hint of spice and some sweetness, too. Slowly, I began bobbing my head. Edward was watching me, his green eyes wide and his mouth open. My hand wrapped around the base of his cock and I kissed down to his balls.

Now, random comment, despite being ‘green’ in the sex department, Edward is quite meticulously groomed. I seriously love the fact that he man-scapes.

Just saying.

Because getting an extra flossing while giving head is not my favorite thing to do.

Ewwww.

I digress. I’ve got a blowjob to finish.

I drew one of Edward’s balls into my mouth, suckling it. He moaned. “Bella, fuck! That feels…”

I’m the shit.

My hand was stroking his cock, twisting and using the spit from earlier. His hips were bucking with my hand and he was obviously wanting some more friction. I released his balls and moved back to his cock, sinking my mouth over it without any preamble. He cursed and his hands flew to my hair. I wanted to smile but since my mouth was filled with his dick, I just hummed in appreciation. His fingers tangled into my curls, pressing against my head. I moved a bit faster, keeping my eyes glued on his. I twisted my wrist around the base of his cock and he grunted in pleasure. My other hand was massaging his balls.

His cock grew bigger in my mouth, twitching slightly. He was close. His moans, whimpers and curses indicated that I was kicking ass and taking names. “Bella, I’m…shit! Bella, baby, I’m gonna come,” he hissed. _Oh, I know, baby._ I winked at him, running my teeth lightly on the underside of his shaft. That’s what did it for him and he exploded in my mouth, forcing streams of his spunk down my throat. I swallowed all of it, humming enthusiastically that I was able to make him come. I kept his cock in my mouth as he softened and he collapsed on his back, panting heavily.

Crawling onto the bed, I giggled as I watched him catch his breath, idly tracing patterns on his belly. He looked at me, grinning stupidly. “I’m…no words, Little One.”

“Imagine when we’re one,” I purred, kissing his lips sweetly, careful to not thrust my tongue into his mouth. I don’t know if he wanted to taste his spunk. However, he answered my unspoken question and slid his own tongue between my lips.

“It’s my turn to return the favor, Little One,” he murmured against my lips. I moaned as I deepened the kiss. Our tongues tangled and I could feel myself get wetter than I already was from going down on him and from our sexual banter over dinner. The lack of any underwear didn’t help the situation, either. My dress was slinky and I didn’t want any panty lines. He stood up and helped me to my feet. He looked into my eyes, his own green orbs twinkling from the candlelight. “Do you trust me, Bella?”

“Of course I do,” I smiled.

“Can we try something? While I have my fun with you?” he purred, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs. He leaned down and kissed my lips roughly. “While I feel your pussy as you come on my fingers and my face?”

“Shit,” I whimpered. “What?”

He reached into his bag and produced a black tie. “When we make love, I want to look into your eyes, but before, I want to make you feel _everything._ ”

“Kinky,” I said, arching a brow at the tie. I looked back up at him and he was so shy and nervous. “Do it, _angelo._ I trust you. I know you’d never hurt me.” He smiled and kissed me softly before tying the black tie around my eyes. Everything was black and I was hyper-aware of the smells, the sounds and feeling around me.

“If you need me to stop, just tell me, Bella,” he said quietly, his breath fanning my ear. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

I nodded and smiled at his thoughtfulness. “Do want me to use a ‘safe word?’”

“Nothing like that,” he chuckled, brushing my hair over my shoulder. “That whole BDSM thing scares me, for some pretty obvious reasons.”

“Oh, right, the punishment aspect,” I frowned.

“I could never hit a woman,” he said, kissing my neck. “The mere thought of touching a woman out of malice, even in play, sickens me. Women are for loving. Caressing. Cuddling.”

“Hmmmm,” I hummed. “Sign me up for all of that.”

“Done,” he chuckled against my skin. “I intend to do all of that tonight and for as long as you want me, Bella.”

“Forever,” I breathed. He stopped his kiss on my neck and cupped my chin. Turning my head gently, he kissed my lips slipping the strap of my dress off my shoulder. He kissed back to my neck and ran his nose down my jaw. His hand cupped my breast over my dress. I moaned, pushing my chest into his hand.

“You might change your mind, Little One,” he murmured, slipping his fingers between my skin and my dress. “Do you want to be with me forever? Or just for the summer? Or just until this threat with Aro is done?”

“Forever,” I said, frowning at his implications. “Edward, what I feel for you is real and is not a fling.”

He kissed my skin and pulled down the other strap to my dress. I could hear him walk around and pull my arms out, leaving me topless. His fingertips glided down my arms, causing me to whimper quietly. Everything he was doing was amplified by my loss of sight: the feel of his breath against my skin; his slightly calloused hands caressing my breasts until they were rigid peaks; his suckling kisses along my neck; my whimpers, moans and sighs, begging for more.

And I wanted _more!_

His lips stayed on my neck as he eased my dress over my hips. When he realized my nakedness underneath my dress, he growled lowly. “Jesus, Bella. All night?”

“I didn’t want panty lines,” I giggled.

His hands glided up the sides of my thighs, circling my tattoo. Just the feel of his finger remotely close to my pussy, made me clench. Unconsciously, I spread my legs so he could put his fingers there, but he didn’t. I felt him move so he was in front of me. He gently guided me toward the bed, laying me down in the middle of the bed. With his hands, he began massaging my feet, using his thumbs at the arch. “Oh, that feels good.”

“I can imagine,” he snickered. “You were wearing heels all day.” His hands disappear and I hear the faint sounds of plastic bottle being opened. The soothing scent of lavender mixed in with the vanilla candles and I knew Edward was rubbing my feet with lotion. It was a very non-sexual thing but with the blindfold, our combined naked bodies and the imminent sex we’re about to have, this foot massage turned into the best aphrodisiac. Both of my feet were loving Edward now and was dripping with arousal. I bet if I moved, there would be a puddle underneath my pussy.

His hands moved from my feet and they slowly traveled up my legs. This wasn’t like before. His touches were soft, light…barely a caress. I moaned, wanting more. “Roll over, Bella,” he his voice commanded.

“But…”I frowned. His hands gripped my hips and he rolled me. He flipped me over, covering my body with his. His arousal (he was rock-hard again) was pressed between my ass cheeks. He kissed down my back, biting on my skin. I whimpered lowly.

“Don’t worry, my needy girl. I will get my taste of your delicious pussy, caressing my tongue along your clit and tasting your succulent nectar. Just your delectable ass has been ignored,” he purred, his hands dragging along my legs, closer and closer to my ass. His hands ground into my skin, massaging my back, my ass and my legs. Every so often, he’d brush his finger between my pussy lips, earning him a tittering, airy giggle. He reached underneath my hips, dragging my ass up. With the tip of his tongue, he licked the length of my pussy.

“Oh, my damn!” I moaned.

“Shit, Bella. You’re drenched,” he growled against my thigh. He kissed my pussy lips and turned me back over. I felt him crawl above me, his breath fanning over my face. I wanted to see him. I wanted to see his smirk, his look of utter sexual ferocity. However, the blindfold is still around my eyes and I could see nothing. His lips barely caressed mine and he smiled against my mouth. “How many orgasms can you give me as I eat your pussy, Little One?”

“I’ve had three before,” I replied breathily.

“I want you to give me four,” he growled, plunging his tongue into my mouth. As quickly as his mouth was on me, it was gone and moving down my neck. His hands were grasping at my breasts, twisting and tweaking my nipples until they were hardened peaks. I wanted his mouth there. He must have read my mind because his mouth wrapped around my nipples, suckling and nipping at my breasts. My legs were spread underneath him, rocking against his chest. I know my pussy was coating his belly with my overabundance of arousal. He kissed to my other tit, engulfing it in his hot mouth. He wasn’t gentle as he kissed and bit at my breasts. His aggressive attention made me wetter and I was absolutely drenched between my legs. “Feeling you rub against me; it’s so fucking erotic, Bella,” he growled against my chest. “You’re marking me as yours.”

“Yes,” I moaned, moving my hands to his hair. He chuckled lowly, licking and kissing down my belly. His tongue was hot, blazing down my skin in a trail of fire. He stopped at my navel, swirling his tongue just inside of my belly button. I giggled, his tongue tickling me. He continued along his way and began nipping at my hip bones. My giggles morphed into loud, needy moans. He was just above where I wanted him most. I could feel his breath fanning over my soaked center.

His body left mine and I felt a cool breeze. “Edward?” I whimpered.

“I’m here, Little One,” he said. “I’m just admiring the fucking view.  Your moans spurring me on, begging for me. Your breasts heaving with each breath. Your hips bucking for some sort of friction. Your legs spread wide, displaying your pink and needy pussy. Feel it, Bella. Put your hand between your legs and feel how wet you are.”

His voice was low and hypnotic. I couldn’t help but follow his command. My right hand slid down my midline to the slick flesh between my legs. When I touched my clit, I was utterly shocked at how wet I was. I moaned, bucking against my hand. Edward’s hand stopped mine and moved it to my lips. “Taste yourself, Isabella,” he growled. “Taste what I’m going to fucking dine on.”

“Holy shit,” I whimpered as I slid my fingers into my mouth. My arousal exploded on my tongue and my legs, if possible, spread further apart. “Edward, I need you. Please… _please…_ fuck me with your tongue.”

“Soon, Isabella,” he purred, his hands brushing my inner thighs. With each pass, he moved them closer and closer to my dripping folds. After an immeasurable amount of time, Edward cupped my sex possessively with his hand. I hissed in pleasure, writhing at his touch. I heard him quietly groan as he began massaging my clit, slowly torturing the sensitive nub. With each caress, my hips undulated and I released a guttural moan. “That is so fucking sexy, Bella. Come like this, baby.”

“I’m close, Edward,” I whimpered, feeling my core tighten with each swirl of his fingertip. “So fucking close.”

“Who makes you this wet, Bella?” he growled erotically.

“You. Only you, Edward,” I panted as my release grew in my belly. “Please, _angelo_. Make me come.” His slow, languorous strokes of his fingers sped up and my body tensed. My pussy walls clenched and I let a scream out, arching off the bed.

He covered my body and kissed me deeply, plundering my mouth with his. “One,” he purred, before slithering down my body. He reached my sex and gave it a long lick, going from my ass to my clit. I was still coming down from my first orgasm and I was about to explode again from the feeling of his rough tongue on me. He lifted me up, forcing me onto my shoulders and he flicked my clit relentlessly with my legs dangling over his shoulders. His hands were gripping my ass tightly and within moments, my second orgasm washed over me like a tidal wave. “Two,” he chuckled, placing me back on the bed.

He kissed my lower lips, steering clear of my hypersensitive clit. I was panting, covered in sweat from the power of my orgasms. His fingers danced along my inner thigh and slid easily into my pussy. “Oh, my GOD!” I yelled, thrusting my hands into hair.

“Not God. I’m Edward,” he chuckled, curling his fingers inside of my body. “You’re so beautiful when you come, Bella. I want to see you do it again. Give me another one.”

“Yes,” I whimpered, bucking against his hand and reaching between my legs. I swirled my fingers along my clit. His long fingers brushed along the inside of me, bringing me closer and closer to my release. The combination of his fingers brushing along my g-spot and my stimulation of my clit, I came silently, gripping the bedspread as my muscles spasmed beyond all control.

“Three,” he said proudly. Then, Edward nuzzled my folds with his nose and added his tongue to my clit as he continued curling his fingers inside of me. My hand fell away and I was grinding against his face, writhing in pleasure. I never felt this way before and I could feel my fourth orgasm building. It was going to be a big one. My heart stammered against my ribs and my legs were quivering with exertion. One of Edward’s fingers grazed my ass and I whimpered. He hummed against my body and slid his finger inside of my other entrance, still curling all of his fingers inside of me.

“Edward,” I sighed. “Fuck!”

“Come, Isabella. Come for me. Give it all to me,” he breathed against my clit, rubbing it with his chin. I pounded on the bed as my fourth release spilled out of me in torrents of pleasure and ecstasy. As my body calmed, Edward removed his fingers from my pussy and pressed a soft kiss to my clit. I lay, panting on the bed, completely boneless and sated from just foreplay.

That was a first for me.

I was almost too tired for sex.

I felt Edward lay down next to me and remove the tie from my eyes. I blinked a few times, allowing him to come into focus. His face was flushed and he looked damn smug. “Awfully proud of yourself there, bucko,” I giggled.

“Shouldn’t I be?” he smirked.

“You should,” I smiled, brushing his hair from his face. “You’ve achieved what no other man has done before.”

His grin widened and he leaned down, kissing me softly. It was an amazingly sweet, loving and deep kiss. Not deep as in his tongue was thrust down my throat. Deep as in connecting us in a way that never knew possible. It made my heart fly and my pussy, as tired as it was, grew more aroused. Edward’s hands were traveling along the length of my body, reverently caressing my skin. He pulled back and his green eyes were skeptical. “I know I want you. I want to do this…please don’t hate me if…”

“Shhh, Edward. I could never hate you. You’re in charge, _angelo_ ,” I whispered. My fingers were massaging his scalp, trying to calm him with my love, caresses and soothing words. “Remember that it’s me. I’ll never hurt you.” I guided him between my legs. His cock was leaking and ready for some action. “Look at me, Edward. In my eyes.”

“Kay,” he whispered quietly, staring into my eyes. He cupped my face and brushed his thumb across my cheek. Slowly, he moved his thumb to my lips, tenderly rubbing my lower lip. He leaned down and kissed me, pouring himself into the kiss. Pulling back, he looked down between my legs and grasped his cock. He blew out a breath, rubbing it against my lower lips. I watched him intently as he worked himself up to make this happen. He closed his eyes and sighed. His green eyes snapped open and he looked at me, easing into my body.

I wasn’t expecting this.

Edward filled me completely and my heart damn near exploded out of my chest. Our eyes were locked in on each other. His hips were still and a lone tear splashed onto his cheek. I reached up, wiping it away. He shuddered, kissing my palm and moving his hips back and forth. His first thrusts were tentative and shaky. With a low moan, he reveled of our joining and the strokes grew harder, more confident. “Bella,” he breathed, dropping down to kiss me. “My sweet, beautiful, perfect Bella.”

“All yours,” I whispered, wrapping my legs around his waist. His hand found mine, twining his fingers with me, holding our hands above his stammering heart. His movements were sinuous, sensual and downright sexy as fuck. What he was doing with me was loving me physically, showing his affections with his body, soul and heart. His eyes were penetrating mine as he made love to me.

Never in my life had I felt this way.

Ever.

Not with any of the guys I was with. Compared to that, it was empty. What I was feeling now was…

I really had no words.

I looked back him and his eyes were glazed over. His thrusting slowed and I feared he was in the middle of a flashback. “Edward, come back to me,” I whispered, cupping his face. “You’re here. We’re here. You’re safe.”

He blinked and he looked down at me. He caressed my cheek with his thumb before kissing me forcefully. His arm hooked my under my leg, pushing him deeper. I moaned against his mouth. His movements were confident, smooth and rhythmic. He was reaching so far inside of me. His pelvis was rubbing against my clit and the angle of his strokes was massaging my g-spot. My walls hugged him, never wanting to let him go. He pulled back and we were staring into each other’s eyes. His forehead was pressed to mine as his cock slid easily in and out of me. “Bella,” he whispered.

“Come inside of me, Edward,” I murmured to him. He swallowed and kissed me deeply, his tongue tangling with mine. His movements became jerkier, slamming deep inside of my pussy. My body reacted, gripping him tighter, quivering in imminent release.

“Bella,” he cried against my skin. “Baby, I’m…please come with me!”

“I’m there, _amore_ ,” I panted, gripping his damp hair. He swiveled his hips once…twice…three times and spilled inside of me with a grunt. I held onto him, kissing his forehead, his cheeks and anywhere I could reach. My own orgasm wasn’t nearly as powerful as the ones previous, but it was more special. For the first time in my life, I had given a part of myself to a man. I had _loved_ him.

Tonight wasn’t about sex or getting off.

It was about loving. Making love. Giving love. Being loved.

Edward’s thrusts slowed and he slipped out of me, holding me tightly. His nose was buried in my neck, breathing erratically. “My Bella,” he panted.

“Yours, _amore_ ,” I smiled, dropping a kiss to his sweaty hair. “How was your first time?”

“Better than I could have imagined,” he said, rolling off of me and pulling me to his side. “Are you okay? Did you…?”

“Oh, I did,” I giggled, kissing his tattoo on his chest.

“And technically, it wasn’t my first time, Little One,” he deadpanned.

“Technically, no,” I replied, “but, still it was the first time for us.” I looked up at him. “Where did you go when you glazed over?”

“Someplace dark,” he frowned. “That night when my dad attacked…” He sighed, holding me tighter. “Thank you for bringing me back. I didn’t want to ruin this.”

“You couldn’t ruin it,” I smiled, kissing him sweetly. He gave me a look. “Seriously. Edward, what we did was…earth-shatteringly beautiful. I’ve never felt this way. With anyone.” I threaded my fingers with his. “I didn’t want it to stop, _amore_.”

“Me neither,” he breathed, giving me a crooked smile. His hand languidly ran the length of my naked back. “To feel you…hugging me. The warmth, the wetness, the tightness…It was heaven on Earth, Bella.”

“Well, wait until we have a good hard fucking,” I snickered. “You taking me from behind and slamming into my pussy. Hmmmm, that’s some fun there.”

“Bella, stop,” he laughed. “I’m exhausted and hearing you describe that is making me hard again.”

“I’m in a perpetual state of wetness around you,” I said, smacking his belly. “Give me your hand.” He reached his hand across his belly and I put it between my legs. “Some of that’s you. The rest is all me, wanting more from your super schlong.”

“Super schlong is done for the night. Though that cake is looking might appetizing,” he said, looking at his birthday cake.

“You need to refuel because I’m far from done with you, Mr. Masen,” I smirked, sitting up to get the cake. I picked it up and grabbed the two forks.

“I need more than cake to refuel,” he chuckled, digging into the cake with me. “A few hours’ sleep and a shower sound really good.” We munched on the chocolate cake in silence, devouring roughly half of it. I put it back on the table. Edward was watching me as moving around the room, blowing out the candles. He captured my wrist as I blew out the candle on the nightstand closest to him. “Thank you, Little One.”

“For what?” I asked, sitting next to him.

He brushed my hair from my face and pressed his lips to mine three times. “For everything,” he smiled crookedly. I grinned in return, crawling under the covers and curling up against his chest.

“I’d do anything for you, Edward,” I whispered to him in the darkness.

“I’d die for you, Bella,” he mumbled sleepily back to me. “You are my life now, Little One. I don’t think I can let you go.”

“Who says you have to?” I asked, arching a brow. He didn’t respond, but kissed me three times again before cuddling me to his body. The sound of his heart lulled me to sleep and I couldn’t imagine being happier or feeling more loved or protected than I did right then.

**A/N: Now, before you all go bonkers about the sex…Bella’s covered with birth control and she’s clean. Edward’s inexperienced and clean as well. No babies. Now, I don’t condone unprotected sex with random partners, I didn’t want to deal with, um, the semantics of condoms and stuff. So, no glove, no love…mmmmkay? Great.**

**This chapter was a long one. Don’t expect this all of the time. I wanted to give their first time due diligence and _not_ break it up. After this, chapters will return to their usual 1000 words or less. Additionally, pictures are on my tumblr for this chapter. They’re _HOT!_ Link for that is in my profile. There’s also links for my blog and my Facebook group (Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation) in my profile as well. You can also find me on twitter: tufano79. **

**Leave me some lovin…Give FBI/Mafiaward some positive reinforcement for his first time making love to Bella. He needs some encouragement.**

 


	107. Chapter 107

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 107**

We made love at least four more times before the sun came up. Edward was quite insatiable for me. Not that I was complaining because I felt the same way. However, due to our enthusiastic lovemaking, our trip to Verona was postponed to later in the day. Honestly, I needed some more sleep and a hot bath.

My cooter was fucking sore.

Edward’s a well-hung man.

We spent the late afternoon and early evening in Verona, acting like two fools in love. I pretended to be Juliet and Edward acted like Romeo, butchering the verses of the bard, standing outside of that famous window in Verona. We also molested poor Juliet, caressing her right boob to enhance our sex lives. Edward did so with a smirk and suggestive waggle to his brows. I rolled my eyes, snapping the picture and laughing at his light-hearted goofiness.

We ate a late dinner before heading back to Venice of pizza, Italian beer and some gelato. It was a perfect day and it ended perfectly with Edward making love to me in the shower.

He’s quite strong, let me tell you.

He lifted me like I weighed _nothing_ and gave me quite the orgasms as he slammed into my body.

He was quickly becoming the best lover I’d ever had. He was attentive; always aware of my needs and my feelings. He was gentle but could be rough and strong. However, the most attractive, sexy quality he had was his voice. It dripped of sex. And when he told me what to do?

Fuck. Me.

The following day, we got into a water taxi, taking us to the airport. We needed to fly back to Rome and drive to Sorrento for the remainder of the trip in Italy. I was curious about Angie, if she was still in Italy or if she had left. I also wanted to kiss and hug Jessica for standing up for me. Jessica had always been jealous of me since the guys she liked went after me. Now, she had her own guy and she didn’t see me as a threat, obviously.

After a short flight, a tedious drive and a few phone calls, we were back in Sorrento and under the roof of my father. Edward had grown seemingly more and more quiet as we got closer to the villa. He wouldn't disrespect my father in his own home. I respected Edward for that, but hated what it meant.

No. Sex. For. Bella.

I needed to talk to Daddy about that. He’d had more pussy than God. If I wanted to fuck my boyfriend, then I’m going to fuck my boyfriend. It’s not like I’m going to scream banshee. Plus, my dad’s room is clear on the other side of the villa. He won’t hear me if I do.

However, when we got back to the villa, my father wasn’t there. Emmett left a note saying that Charlie and he went to Positano to spend a few days with Mario and Francesca. Edward’s body relaxed when he heard that, scooping me up in his arms and making love to me in _our_ bed.

The house stayed empty save for Edward, Carino and me until the day before we left. I was happy that Charlie had given us the space, but pissed off at him for not wanting to hang out with me and Edward. However, the goofy grin on my dad’s clearly indicated his true motives for giving me the house for the last week prior to our departure.

He had gotten some.

Really?

If he fucked around with Francesca, I’ll kick his ass.

The evening he came back to the villa, right before bed, I padded to his room and leaned against his door, holding my cat. “Who’d you fuck, Daddy?” I asked bluntly.

“It wasn’t Francesca,” Charlie deadpanned, folding his clothes in his suitcase. I gave him a sharp look. “I swear! She’s got a mouth on her that drives me up the fucking wall, baby girl.”

“Then who?” I asked, arching a brow.

“A woman in Positano. Her name is Aria and we met while I was at Francesca’s and Mario’s. She is amazing at shooting a rifle,” Charlie smirked.

“Dad, Aria could be working with Aro and his goons,” I snapped. “Can’t you keep it in your pants?”

“Like you’re one to talk,” he snorted, giving me a hard glare. “Was it good between you and Edward?”

“Fantastic, Daddy,” I sneered. “Look, don’t go judging me about my choices of who I sleep with.”

“Same goes for you, Isabella,” Charlie growled.

“However, the difference between what I’m doing and what you’re doing is that you’re just fucking around whereas I’m actually in a relationship. A relationship built on trust and honesty and love,” I yelled.

“Are you sure?” Charlie asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“P-p-positive,” I said, looking down at Carino.

“You don’t sound sure,” Charlie said, turning back to his suitcase. “Look, what I did with Aria was a fling. I know that in my old age I should settle down, find a new wife and become a loving, devoted mobster, but I don’t know if I can. I loved your mother too much, Bella. Everybody else just seems empty.”

“Daddy, you can’t live like this,” I frowned.

“I know,” he sighed. “I can’t wait to get home. I love Italy and I love this villa but I miss my bed.” He turned to me. “And I don’t doubt your relationship with Edward. He’s a good man and he treats my baby girl right.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” I smiled.

“Oh, and I had Edward’s guitar shipped to the house. It’ll be in your room. Carmen and Eleazar left when I went to Positano to check on the house and enjoy some time on their own,” Charlie said, giving me a timid grin. “Ready to go home, baby girl?”

“I am, Daddy.”

He walked over to me, kissing my head and giving Carino a snuggle. He gave me a warm grin and sent me back to my room. I put Carino into her bed, crawling into mine. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips. I cuddled into his embrace, falling asleep quickly.

Little did I know that everything was going to change once we got back to the states.

**A/N: And our time in Italy is officially done. You’ll find out more in the coming chapters and let’s just say that the action level is going to kick it up a few notches. Pictures from Verona are on my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	108. Chapter 108

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 108**

The flight back to Seattle was long. First off, we were delayed nearly two hours due to some mechanical malfunction in Rome. Then, we had to land in London to switch planes because of the same mechanical malfunction that wouldn’t go away. That plane was delayed an additional hour. As a result, we arrived back in Seattle nearly a day late. All of us were punch-drunk, cranky and tired.

And poor Carino. She was covered in her own crap and her carrier smelled awful. The last thing I wanted to do was give my cat a bath, but once we got back to the house, I carried her to the kitchen and scrubbed her down while the boys begrudgingly carried in our luggage. Carino was _pissed_ at me. When I was drying her gray fur, she swiped and hissed at me.

“Stop it, brat,” I snarled at her. “Blame the airlines for being jackasses with the plane.” With an angry sound, she chomped down on my finger. “Carino!”

“Do I need to protect you from a five pound kitten?” Edward chuckled, walking over to me. I scowled at my cat, thrusting my bleeding finger under the water. Carino jumped into Edward’s arms, scurrying up to her happy place on his shoulder. She hissed at me, rubbing her furry head against his cheek. “Don’t think that cuddling with me will endear you to momma. Don’t bite, Carino.”

“Yeah, that’s like telling us to not breathe,” I quipped, giving my cat a glare. “Is she dry?”

“Not really but I value my fingers too much to try and attempt to touch her,” Edward snickered. “Come on, Little One. I’m jetlagged, crabby and exhausted. Let’s go to bed.”

“In my room,” I said, shutting off the water and drying my hands. “No more sleeping in the guest room shit.”

“Bella, I don’t want…” he frowned.

“Tough titties, Edward. I want you with me. Besides, my dad and I came to an understanding,” I replied, putting a Band-Aid onto my finger that Carino decided to chomp down on. Edward eyed me dubiously but I shrugged it off. I grabbed his hand, threading my fingers with his and led him upstairs to my room. My suitcases were left outside since I had locked the door. The only people who had the key were Carmen, me and my father. I now needed to give one to Edward since he was my new and sexy roommate.

Unlocking my door, I bit my lip and feared what Edward would think of his new present, his guitar. I flipped on the lights, dragging the bags inside and felt Edward behind me. “Bella,” he breathed.

“It’s a belated birthday present,” I said, looking up at him. “It was supposed to be at the villa once we got back from our trip to Venice but Daddy had it shipped here.”

He walked over to the guitar and sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the instrument in his hands. Next to the guitar was a case, several sets of new strings, a handful of abalone picks and a capo. I had decked him all out with the guitar gear with the help of the owner. He ran his hands along the strings, checking its tuning. Carino hopped off his shoulder and was currently burrowed on my pillows. Edward’s nose wrinkled when he heard the guitar. His hands quickly worked on tuning it and he got it to sound much, _much_ better.

His hand began working expertly on the fret board, creating jazzy and bluesy chords. I sat down next to him, listening as he played through several tunes, humming quietly. The tunes he was humming were virtually unrecognizable due to his lack of singing ability, but his guitar playing was nothing short of gorgeous. He stopped playing, putting the guitar into the black leather case, giving me a warm smile. “Thank you, Little One. I don’t deserve it but thank you,” he said, leaning over to me and kissing my lips softly. We went to bed and it was amazing to share my bed with Edward. I slept like a baby with him curled around me.

In my bed.

Mine.

He was in my bed.

God, I’m dumb.

The next morning, after tossing and turning for a few hours, I called and made an appointment with my usual spa to get all of the girlie bits groomed. Edward was still sleeping when I got up to go to the spa. Carino was curled under his chin, purring contentedly. I gave her a cuddle. She opened an eye and gave me the kitty version of the finger. I knew he would probably kick my ass if he knew that I left without protection, but shaving my cooter was driving me nuts. Downstairs in the kitchen, Emmett was already up and about, drinking some coffee.

“Morning, Em,” I said as I poured myself a cup.

“Morning, bambina,” he replied, scowling at his mug. “I miss espresso and the coffee in Italy.”

“Spoiled,” I snickered.

“Eh. What are you doing up so early?”

“I was restless and I needed to go to the spa,” I shrugged, sipping my coffee. “Damn, I know what you mean. Want to go with me? Pick up some espresso on the way?”

Emmett picked up the keys to his Hummer and guided me out to the car. The drive was fairly quiet, save for the morning radio show he had playing. We arrived at the spa and I went back to get my girlie bits abused, along with my brows and my arms. Once I was done with my waxing treatments, I swiped a new nail polish, paying for everything. Emmett was gaping at something outside.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, putting my nail polish in my purse.

“It’s Ro,” he breathed.

**A/N: Dun dun dun…another cliffie. Don’t hate me. *Snickers* Leave me some!**

 


	109. Chapter 109

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 109**

Emmett was pointing to a blonde woman drinking coffee with one of the cops who had interviewed Edward after the bombing. “She’s supposed to be in Nebraska or North Dakota or some shit like that.”

“Iowa,” I responded. “Go say hi. Maybe she’s back.” Emmett took off like a shot with me on his heels.

“Ro!” Emmett called. She turned and her face blanched. “I’ve been looking for you.”

I caught up to Emmett, breathing heavily. “Don’t mind him. He was dropped on the head as a child,” I quipped. “Officer Rathbone, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” she blushed. “But, I’m off the clock. Call me Alice.” We shook hands and they offered us seats at their table. Emmett was completely enamored with Ro.

“Where have you been, Ro?” Emmett asked, his eyes beseeching hers. “I… I want to take you out on a date.”

“Oh, I’m only here to close up my apartment,” Ro said, sounding very flustered and befuddled. “My friend, Alice, was kind enough to pack up my belongings before I could move back to South Dakota.”

_South Dakota? I thought it was Iowa?_

“What’s wrong? Can I help?” Emmett asked, eager to be closer to Ro.

“No. Thank you, Emmett,” Ro said, her face scrunching up. “It’s a personal matter and I’m having a hard enough time as it is. We should go, Alice.”

“Right,” Alice said, tossing some money onto the table.

“How’s the investigation on the bombing going?” I asked.

“We’ve narrowed down the suspects,” Alice replied. “They’re in the wind, unfortunately. Make sure you’re careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Should I have your number if I see anyone mysterious?” I pressed.

“I don’t have any of my cards on me. Call the Seattle PD and they’ll patch you through to me,” she said. Ro forcefully tugged her and she waved half-heartedly. I furrowed my brows as Emmett watched sullenly while Ro walked away.

“I’m in love with Ro,” he sighed, putting his head in his hand. His voice was wistful.

“Dude, you’ve talked to her like twice. You can’t be in love with her,” I spat, elbowing him. “Besides, didn’t that conversation seem a little _odd?_ ”

“I don’t know,” Emmett shrugged. “Did it seem odd to you?”

“Jackass, I just asked that,” I sighed. “Yes, it seemed odd. Very odd. First the information about her moving. I seriously thought it was Iowa she was moving to, not South Dakota. Then, the conversation about the bombing? What cop doesn’t have their card with them? And why didn’t she rattle off her number?”

“Maybe she doesn’t have it memorized, bambina,” Emmett offered. I shot him a dubious look. I may not be one of the Charlie’s goons, but I’m not stupid. “You’re stressing over nothing, Bella. Let’s order some espresso. I need more caffeine than the swill that was at Uncle Charlie’s.”

I scowled at him as he flagged down a waiter. We ordered some coffee and breakfast to go for everyone in the house. We got back and I was still trying to make heads or tails of that interaction with Ro and Alice. Charlie was sitting at the counter, reading his paper. Edward was drinking coffee and trying to keep Carino from eating his bagel and lox. She really wanted her fish.

I also noticed an overnight bag packed by the door. “What’s with the suitcase?”

“I’ve got to deal with a situation in San Francisco,” Charlie grumbled. “I thought it could wait, but apparently not. Emmett, go pack your shit.”

“We just got back, Uncle Charlie,” he whined.

“Fuck, I know. I was hoping to get through the Fourth of July weekend, but apparently not. The manager down in San Francisco at Eclipse is an insufferable idiot. They’re in the red and I’ve got to work with some local businesses to make it come back to life. Bella, you’re in charge of Twilight. It’s closed tonight, but I need you to go there and check to see if the booze has been delivered. I also need you to check the books. Tomorrow, we’re having some sort of pre-July Fourth shindig since we’re closed on the Fourth for a private party. Just be at the club. You don’t have to go out into the crowd. Hang out in the office.”

“Okay,” I sighed.

“Emmett. Now! We’ve got a plane to catch,” Charlie said, smacking Emmett’s arm. Huffing, Emmett walked out of the kitchen and stomped down to his apartment in the basement. He came back up a few moments later with a duffel bag and a scowl on his face. Charlie rolled his eyes, dragging Emmett out of the house.

I sat at the counter, tearing at a croissant. I didn’t want to go to the club. Bad things happen at clubs.

Bombings.

Possible sexual attacks.

Insensitive friends.

Edward’s fingers threaded with mine and he brushed my hair away from my face. “Don’t worry, Little One. I’ll be with you. Every step of the way,” he smiled.

“Promise?” I asked, my voice sounding small.

“I’d do anything for you, Bella,” he vowed, kissing my lips slowly his usual three times. His eyes were soft and green, swimming with affection, adoration and love. “Nothing’s going to happen to you while you’re dad’s gone. We’ll have fun in his office.”

“Doing what?” I snorted.

“You’ll see,” he grinned.

**A/N: Another piece to the puzzle, folks. Tee hee…no pics with this one. Though there will be some pervy pics in three chapters or so. Just saying. Leave me some lovin!**

 


	110. Chapter 110

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 110**

The next day, Edward and I lazed around the house. We had gone to the club, checking on the things my father had asked the day previous. The crew was decorating the club with patriotic décor, covering anything that was stationary in red, white and blue bunting or the American flag. The DJ was also setting up some indoor pyrotechnics as we left.

I had been unnaturally clingy toward Edward. I think part of it was anxiety about stepping into a club. He took in stride, holding me when I needed it and being extra affectionate. After dinner, I dragged him up to my room and threw him on the bed, straddling his hips. “Little One,” he chided. I whimpered, burying my nose into his neck, inhaling his fresh, clean scent. “Talk to me, baby.”

I smiled at his names for me. I kissed just behind his ear and tightened my hold on him. God, I loved him so fucking much.

“Bella, please, talk to me,” he whispered, running his fingers through my drying hair. We had worked out earlier and I had beaten the punching bag to a bloody pulp. Then wrestled with Edward, working on my fighting skills, which turned into a make out session and quickly morphed into him getting a blowjob. After that, I took a shower to get rid of the grime and sweat from our time on the mats.

“I’m scared,” I muttered, looking down at him. “Bad things happen at clubs, Edward.”

“Not tonight,” he vowed. “We’re not going there to go dancing or get shit-faced. We’re going there to work. You’re acting as Charlie’s proxy. You’re making decisions and ensuring that the patrons are happy with their too-expensive drinks, loud, electronic music and imitation fucking on the dance floor.”

“You don’t like the dancing, do you?” I quipped, running my hands through his soft hair.

“Not really. What they do is pornographic,” he said, kissing my shoulder. “I feel like I need a shower after going to a club.”

“Me, too. But for different reasons,” I said. “Having drinks spilled on me, the smell of smoke, sweating…”

“True,” Edward smirked.

“Seriously, though. I’m freaking out about stepping into Twilight tonight. What if something goes wrong? What if I go to the bathroom and I’m accosted again? What if…”

He silenced me with a searing kiss. His warm hands cupped my face and his tongue delved into my mouth. Rolling us, I was pinned beneath his hips and his mouth was unwavering from mine. When we needed to breathe, Edward pulled back and his eyes were glittering with lust and control. “What if we go to the club and nothing happens? I know you’re scared. I know you’re terrified. But, Bella, I’m always going to be by your side.”

“Okay,” I said, kissing his nose.

“You alright?” he asked, brushing my hair away from my face.

“I’m fine,” I huffed out. He arched a brow. “Really, I’m fine. Thank you for kissing me senseless and assuaging my fears, Mr. Masen.”

“I do try,” he quipped, nuzzling my neck.

“I’m going to get dressed. Any requests?” I asked, ruffling his hair.

“Clothes,” he snickered. “Bella, you could wear a burlap sack and be the sexiest woman in the room. Wear what you want, Little One.”

“Okay,” I said, shoving on his shoulder. He got up and lay back on my mounds of pillows. “Thank you for…”

“It’s what boyfriends do, Bella,” he said, giving me a warm smile. “At least, I think they do that.”

“No, you’re right,” I smiled. He hopped out of the bed, kissing my lips before darting down to his old room to shower. I went in my bathroom to attack my hair and make myself look like the daughter of Charlie del Cigno. My hair was curled in soft chocolate waves flowing down my back. My makeup was neutral except for my eyes. They were sultry and smoldering. Padding into my room, I tickled Carino who was on the edge of my bed and ventured into my massive closet. I found a dress with a navy lining and red lacy material on top. The straps were thin and the bodice was cut tight to my body. A bra wouldn’t be necessary. I did want to put on some saucy panties. I found a pair of gray satin panties that left little to the imagination and made it abundantly clear that I had everything removed from my girlie bits.

I slipped on my heart pendant and coordinating bracelet. Picking up my heels, I walked back into my bedroom. Edward was back and he was playing some Lynyrd Skynyrd on his guitar. _Shocked I knew that, didn’t ya?_ He looked like an all American boy wearing a pair of tight jeans and a blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Carino was on her usual perch of his shoulder, nuzzling his face. “That cat gets more loving than a whore,” I giggled.

“She knows who feeds her and who doesn’t bathe her,” he quipped, plucking Carino off his body. “Cat, you still make me sneeze. Fucking furball.” She hissed but gave him her adorable kitty pout. “You’re lucky I love you and take massive amounts of allergy medication.” He looked at me and his eyes darkened. “Fuck me.”

“Maybe if you’re lucky tonight,” I said, walking to my jewelry box and putting on a pair of star earrings in honor of the holiday we were celebrating at the club.

“I hope so,” he purred, eyeing my body hungrily. I sprayed on some perfume and we went down to his Mustang. He drove us to the club, parking in the back. We went in through the employees’ entrance and checked in with the manager. He said that everyone was having a good time and it was all on the up and up. I nodded, leading Edward up the stairs to my father’s office.

It was a large room with one way mirrors. My dad could look out over the crowd but no one could see in. He called it his eye in the sky. Edward looked at the moving body of people below us, his brows near his hairline. “An entire room of windows,” he said.

“One-way mirrors,” I replied off-handedly. “They don’t know what’s up here. Across the dance floor is the offices for the building manager and escort service, equally with one-way mirrors.”

“Really?” Edward cooed.

“Yep,” I shrugged. I felt Edward move behind me and his lips met my neck. “What are you doing?”

“Well, my Bella, _we_ are going to defile your father’s desk,” he said, “and they’re not going to know it.”

“Fuck. Me,” I whimpered, turning in his arms.

“Oh, I intend to, Miss del Cigno,” he growled.

**A/N: Tee hee…I’m evil. Don’t hate me and enjoy the lemon next chapter. It’s gonna be a _dirty_ one. Lots of pervy pic teasers with that one. *Gleefully off to research…where’s my porn?***

 

 

 


	111. Chapter 111

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 111**

**BPOV**

_“One-way mirrors,” I replied off-handedly. “They don’t know what’s up here. Across the dance floor is the offices for the building manager and escort service, equally with one-way mirrors.”_

_“Really?” Edward cooed._

_“Yep,” I shrugged. I felt Edward move behind me and his lips met my neck. “What are you doing?”_

_“Well, my Bella, we are going to defile your father’s desk,” he said, “and they’re not going to know it.”_

_“Fuck. Me,” I whimpered, turning in his arms._

_“Oh, I intend to, Miss del Cigno,” he growled._

**EPOV**

Bella eyes widened and she bit her lip, causing my pants to tighten. I kissed her deeply, plundering her mouth with my tongue. She moaned, fisting at my hair. Pulling back, I looked at her. “Lock the door, Isabella.”

“Yes,” she said as she tittered to the door, flipping the lock. She turned and looked at me, her chest heaving. “What now?”

“Take off your dress and sit on the desk,” I said, as I unbuttoned my shirt, shrugging it off my body. She was still standing by the door. “Did you not understand me, Isabella?”

“Shit, sorry,” she said as she turned around and unzipped her dress. She slipped off her shoes. Dragging the straps of the dress over her shoulders, she shimmed out of her clothes and walked over to the desk, sitting on the edge.

“No bra?” I asked, arching a brow.

“No. The dress was tight,” she said, giving me a slow, seductive grin.

“I bet it feels good to be out of it, yeah?” I asked, walking closer to her. Her nipples were pebbled and begging for my mouth. However, I wanted to have some fun with her. “Cup your breasts, Bella. Play with your pretty nipples.”

“Like this?” she asked, pinching her nipples. I nodded and she continued fondling her tits. “Feels good, Edward.”

“It looks amazing, Isabella,” I purred, sitting on the chair opposite from her perch. Charlie’s desk was dark wood and only covered with a desk lamp and a blotter. “Scoot back, baby. Spread those gorgeous legs for me.”

“Panties off?” she asked, her voice rough and husky.

“Not yet,” I answered. “I want to see how wet you are.” She smirked and moved back on the desk. She leaned back, spreading her legs wide for me. On the barely-there satin, was a clear wet mark. “Rub your pussy, over your panties, Isabella.”

“Fuck,” she moaned, snaking her hand down her body. She circled her hand over her panties. “Ooooh, I’m so wet, Edward. My panties are ruined.”

“That’s a shame. I liked them,” I said as I watched her hand.

“Do you want them?” she asked, still rubbing her sex. “A memento of our foray into public fucking.”

“It’s not public fucking, Isabella. They don’t know,” I purred. “Show me your pussy. Don’t take off your panties yet. Pull them to the side.” She whimpered, pulling her panties off to the side with her thumb. In the dim lighting of the office, I could see her glistening sex. “That’s a thing of beauty, baby.”

“I only ever get this wet for you, Edward,” she whispered, swirling her fingers over her clit. “Does seeing me this wet make you hard?”

“Very much so,” I panted out.

“Show me,” she commanded. I smiled, unbuckling my belt and pulling my cock out of my jeans. “God, your cock is fucking gorgeous.”

“I’m glad you approve,” I chuckled. “I want those panties now. Take them off and get on your hands and knees, on the desk.” She closed her legs, slowly removing her underwear and pressing them into my hand. I lifted the lacy gray satin to my nose, inhaling her fruity, spicy and earthy fragrance. She crawled onto the desk and arched her back displaying her sex to me invitingly. “What do you want, Isabella? Do you want my tongue?”

“Yes,” she whimpered.

“My cock?” I growled, walking towards her and running my hand down her ass. She looked at me. “My fingers?”

“All of it,” she begged.

I smiled and ran my finger along her dripping slit. She shuddered, falling to her elbows on Charlie’s desk. “I want you to come all over this desk, Isabella.” She bit her lip, pleading with me. I fell to my knees and ran my tongue the length of her sex. Bella hips bucked. I slid my tongue inside of her entrance, tasting her from the source. “Fuck!” she screamed. “I want your tongue on clit, Edward.”

“Turn over. Spread those legs as far as they can go, Isabella,” I growled. She lay on her back, displaying her desperate, swollen pussy. Her clit was standing at attention, demanding release. I pulled her to the edge and attacked her clit with my tongue. Bella screamed, grabbing my hair as her body lost all control. The taste of her exploded in my mouth. I anchored her down on the desk with my arm as I licked and lapped at her drenched folds like a man dying of thirst. Bella’s head fell back on the desk when I slid two of my fingers inside of her. I drew my flattened tongue along her sensitive bundle. She was shrieking, begging for me to not stop. And I didn’t. I licked and drank from her as she came two times. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat, making her breasts look enticing and enhancing her already heady fragrance.

She was laying on Charlie’s desk, panting heavily. “You will be the death of me, _amore_ ,” she breathed out. “But what a way to go.”

“You’re so sexy, laying on the desk, sweaty and dirty,” I purred, crawling above her. “But, we’re not done, Isabella.”

“We’re not?” she asked, running her fingers through my hair.

“I want to take you overlooking the crowd. I want you to scream so loudly that they are jealous of the amazing fucking you’re getting up here,” I said hypnotically. I helped her up and kissed her deeply. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she pushed my jeans down over my hips. Her tiny hand wrapped around my cock and she pumped me a few times. “Over by the mirrors, Isabella. Put your leg on the couch and play with your pussy.”

“Fuck,” she whimpered, sliding off the desk. She walked slowly over to the spot next to the couch, putting her left leg on the arm of the leather sofa. She braced herself with one hand and languidly played with her body, staring out at the crowd. She looked over her shoulder at me as she slid her fingers inside of her body. “Are you going to join the party, Edward?”

I smiled crookedly, walking over to her. Her back was to my chest.  I snaked my arms around her waist, turning her head to my lips. “Your fingers stay on your clit while I fuck you, Isabella,” I crooned.

“Yesssss,” she hissed. I brushed my lips against hers while I grasped my cock, sliding it languidly through her wetness. “Fuck, don’t tease me, Edward. I need you inside of me.”

“Hmmmmm,” I moaned, positioning myself at her entrance. “Ask and ye shall receive, my Bella.” I thrust up and filled her with one stroke. She faltered with her strokes on her pussy and grunted. “So fucking tight, baby. It’s like you’re made for me.” Her silken walls were hugging me, drawing me further inside of her. Nothing could ever compare to being inside of Bella. Each time we made love, my mind and body was falling in love with her more and more. My heart beat for her alone.

I thrust into her, my hips flush to her ass. Bella was grunting lowly as I took her from behind. I could see her breasts bouncing as I fucked her in the reflection of the windows. Her fingers were still circling her clit while her other hand was palming her breast. My hands were on her hips, pulling her closer to me, trying to fill her completely. My thrusts speed up and Bella put her hand on the mirror. “Harder, Edward. Fuck me,” she demanded. “I want to feel your cock inside of me, baby.”

I angled away from her, changing my position inside of her and began pistoning into her with abandon. Her muscles were clinging to my cock. I could feel the pulsations around me and I knew she was close. I leaned forward, kissing her neck and one of my hands caressing her breast. “You’re so beautiful when you come, my Bella. Show the club how gorgeous you and who you belong to. Come for me, baby. Come all over my cock. You’re mine,” I purred in her ear, sucking on her earlobe.

“Yours,” she sobbed as her body quaked around me. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Don’t stop, Edward. Please!”

“Don’t stop what?” I cooed, moving my hand to hers which was jerkily circling her swollen and needy clit. “Fucking you? Never, baby.”

“Don’t stop talking dirty,” she whimpered, staring into my eyes.

“You like when I talk dirty? You like when I say how much I love fucking your tight, wet pussy? It’s perfect pussy, baby. My pussy. All pink and wet and wanting…for me,” I purred, kissing her mouth. I thrust harder inside of her. The sounds of my balls and our skin smacking together were the only sounds in the office. “Come all over my cock, Bella. Cover me with your release. Come. Now.”

“Oh GOD!” she screamed as her body lost all control and her muscles around me clamped down painfully. Her orgasm triggered mine and I spilled inside of her, streams of my release filling her quaking pussy. Bella fell forward, pressing her cheek against the cool glass. I leaned against her back, pressing soft kisses to her shoulders, neck and jaw. I slid out of her and kissed her lips.

“Don’t move,” I said, walking to the bathroom adjoining Charlie’s office.

“I don’t think I can,” she chuckled. I wrinkled my nose and grabbed a towel, lightly wetting it and walking back to my girl. Tenderly, I wiped between her legs and scooped her up in my arms. I sat us down on the leather sofa, cradling Bella in my arms. She snuggled closer to me, pressing tiny kisses to my jaw and neck. “You take such good care of me, Edward.”

 _I do it because I love you,_ I answered mentally. Instead of giving her a verbal answer, I cupped her flushed cheek and kissed her lips three times. “I always will, Little One.”

**A/N: Pictures from this fun little lemon are on my tumblr. Link for that is on my profile. Also, Bella and Edward’s outfit is on my polyvore (look under the Mafia Princess collection). Leave me some!**

 


	112. Chapter 112

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 112**

“Bella, I’ve got to run some errands,” I said, kissing her ear. It had been a week since the night at the club. Charlie was back and was currently ensconced in his office.

“Don’t go,” she mumbled sleepily.

“I’ll be back soon. I promise,” I purred. She huffed, giving me a scowl. I just leaned down and kissed her lips three times before slipping on my jacket. She burrowed under the covers. I chuckled and went downstairs to drink some coffee. Charlie ambled into the kitchen, giving me a smirk. “How’s everything in San Francisco? I never got a chance to ask.”

“A mess. The operations manager fucked up. I don’t know if this is salvageable. We may have to shut down because we’ve lost so many patrons due to his idiocy. Where are you off to?”

“Oil change. Haircut. Check on my apartment,” I shrugged. “Stuff that needs to get done. I figured Bella would be safe here while you and Emmett are close by.”

“Smart man,” Charlie grunted. “How long do you think you’ll be gone?”

“A couple of hours. The latest would be dinner time,” I replied.

“Be safe, Edward,” Charlie said. “Call if you’re going to be later. Bella will be a nervous wreck with you gone. She’s grown quite dependent on you.”

“See you later, Charlie,” I said, picking up my keys. I backed out of the driveway and drove to my shithole apartment. I needed to pick up my ID and badge to gain entrance to the FBI building in Seattle. At my apartment, I checked to make sure my cover wasn’t compromised. I was still getting mail under the name of Edward Masen. My shithole apartment was still a shithole apartment, complete with my rats, Wrigley, Comiskey and Bobo. Opening up my safe, I pulled out my badge, glock and ID, sliding it into my pocket. With a sigh, I drove to the garage where I stored my Volvo and swapped out my car. I didn’t want a tail and no one knew I had this car.

I parked my Volvo into a space next to Jasper. I checked around me before getting out. I slipped on my ID and clipped my badge to my belt. Going through security was simple enough and I rode the elevator to third floor. Striding off the elevator, I heard the bickering of my co-workers. They were discussing something about a dance show. Some guy named Blue Chip or whatever shouldn’t have been eliminated. “Shouldn’t you be working?” I chuckled.

“Edward!” they all sang, smiling at me.

“It’s about time you showed up, jackass,” Rose snorted. “I know you’ve been back for at least two weeks?”

“How?” I asked, sitting down at my desk.

“We ran into Bella and Emmett at a local café,” Alice frowned. “It was all very awkward and well, I think that Bella knows something is up.”

“Why would she think that?” I hissed out, my temper flaring.

“Relax, Edward,” Jasper said. “Rose said something about going back to South Dakota to deal with family issues. The story we weaved was that she was in Iowa. Maybe Bella picked up on that?”

“We all know that Emmett didn’t,” Rose deadpanned. “He was more interested in looking at my tits.”

“Why do I think that there’s more?” I asked flatly.

“She asked me about the bombing investigation. She asked for my card,” Alice hissed. “I had to lie and say that I didn’t have any cards on me. Then, she asked for my number and I told her to call the Seattle PD, asking for me. If she calls, she’s gonna know that Alice Rathbone doesn’t exist. It’s a bit of a mess.” I glared at Alice. She was a seasoned agent. She knew better than that.

“Not to mention, Aro Volturi is back in the states along with his henchmen. He’s brewing something big,” Rose sighed. I turned to her and watched her weary body. “We’ve had to pull another undercover agent to try and infiltrate Volturi’s crew. It’s proven to be unsuccessful, but he’s trying.”

“Who?” I asked.

“A new agent, Johnny. He’s green but has great instincts. Not to mention that he’s amazing at assuming different characters while he’s undercover. Almost as good as you,” Jasper smirked.

“Yeah, well, this case is wearing on me. I don’t know if I can keep doing this,” I exhaled.

“Special Agent Cullen! My office! NOW!” Carlisle bellowed.

“Somebody’s in trouble,” Jasper sang.

“Fuck off, asshole,” I snorted.

**A/N: Slight cliffie…You know the drill, my lovelies!**


	113. Chapter 113

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 113**

I heaved my body off the desk and walked toward my father’s office, feeling like a chastised child. When I walked into his office, I closed the door, slumping into the chair across from him. Carlisle was fairly even-keeled but he looked _pissed off_. “Yes?” I squeaked.

“How long have you been in the states?” he hissed out.               

“Two weeks, but…”

“No ‘buts!’” Carlisle yelled, slamming his hand down on the desk. “Edward, we needed to…”

My mind swam and I couldn’t understand what Carlisle was saying. His voice and the pounding on the desk caused me to fall head-first into a flashback.

_SLAM! “What time did I tell you to be home, Eddie?” my father screamed at me after he slammed my bedroom door shut._

_“Four,” my nine-year-old self whimpered. “It was just past four. Dad, I didn’t mean…”_

_“Just past four? You waltzed in here at 4:15 like you owned the fucking place,” he snarled, walking toward me. He picked me up by my shirt, causing the too-tight fabric to tear. It had been two years since I’d seen new clothes. He reared back, backhanding me with his left hand. His wedding ring split my lip. He hit me again, with his fist this time. “You need to walk faster, you little worthless fucker. Perhaps I should pull you from that good-for-nothing school. You’re so dumb, Eddie. Can’t even read or write.”_

_“Dad, please don’t,” I sobbed as he continued assaulting me. However, his blows were on my belly, thighs and back. “I love school.”_

_“Then, why do your grades suck?” he snarled, throwing me across my room. My shoulder hit the wall and I felt it pop out of joint. I curled up in a ball, trying to stay hidden behind my desk. My father didn’t stop, though. He reached down, pulling on my injured arm. “Answer me!”_

_“Because I’m never there, Dad,” I sniffled._

_“Well, it looks like you’re going to miss some more school,” he sneered, pounding my head against the wall. Each bang, my vision grew narrower. When I slumped in his arms, he threw me on the bed and cuffed me to my bedframe. “You get to leave your room when understand that when I say that you need to be home by four. You be home by four. A week should do it. No food. No water. No bathroom. Nothing.” He slammed my door shut and I faded out of consciousness._

When I came out of my flashback, I was on the ground of my dad’s office. He was kneeling to the side of me. I got up and reached for my piece, still fuzzy as to why I was on the floor. “Edward, calm down,” Carlisle said quietly. “You’re safe.”

“What happened?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

“You started sweating and fell deep into a panic attack,” Carlisle said, holding his hands up defensively. “I’m not going to hurt you. Put the gun down.”

“Why was I on the floor?” I pressed, looking at him, wary of my adoptive father. I know he’d never hurt me but my senses were telling me to fight.

“Your eyes rolled back and you kind of slid down. I moved you away from the desk to stop you from hurting yourself,” Carlisle said quietly, moving closer to me.

“Dad, stay back. I don’t want to hurt you,” I spat.

“I just want you to give me the gun,” he whispered.

“No,” I replied. I holstered it and gave him a tight smile. “I’m sorry, Carlisle.”

“It’s been a long time since you’ve had a flashback of that magnitude, Edward,” he said, sitting back down. “I can probably guess that it’s my fault with the slamming of the desk.”

“No, it’s all me,” I sighed. I looked my adoptive father. “After this case, I think I’m done, Dad.”

“Why?” he asked.

“This thing with Bella, it’s real and I don’t want to lose that,” I whispered, sitting on the stuffy couch near the door. “That’s if she forgives me for lying to her.”

“Do you love her?” Carlisle questioned, tenting his hands.

“Yes. I do,” I replied, staring into his eyes. “I want her to know me. The _real_ me. Not Edward Masen, mafia thug wannabe or Special Agent Edward Cullen, wunderkind of the FBI. I want her to know Edward. For the most part, she does, but I hate lying to her about who I am and where I came from.”

“What would you do, Edward?”

“Finish law school. Take the bar. Join a firm,” I shrugged.

“But, you’ll finish this out?” Carlisle confirmed.

“This case means too much to me, but we have to do something for Charlie. In all of my dealings with him, he’s not that bad of a guy. Seriously, I’ve never seen him act violently toward anyone. Yes, he has a temper and he threatened Aro Volturi, but that’s because he tried to blow up his daughter with a bomb. Hell, I was ready to find that little weasel and teach him a thing or two. But, I want him to feel the full extent of the law. You know?”

“I do know, but seeing your flashback worries me, Edward,” he frowned. “Are they normally that bad?”

“No. They’re not. That’s another thing I want to do…I need help, Carlisle,” I said. “My relationship with Bella has made me realize that I’m fucked up.”

“PTSD does mess with your mind. The fact that you were subject to such abuse as a child; I can’t even fathom,” Carlisle exhaled. “How did you pass the psych exam?”

“It was a mask, Carlisle,” I shrugged. “I knew I wanted to get in and how to do it. My IQ is through the roof, I know what the shrinks want to hear. Plus my off-the-charts entrance exam and you as my father, I was a shoe in. Now, I should have been honest in the psych eval. I could be getting help as opposed to being afraid of touch and having debilitating flashbacks and panic attacks.” I looked at him, fearful that he was going to pull me. His brown eyes were sad and filled with remorse. “What?”

“In a way, this is my fault, Edward,” he sighed, scrubbing his face. “I should have said something about your past. Because you were a minor, your case was sealed. Plus, your desire to be an agent made me so proud…I didn’t want to stop you and have you resent me for taking away your dream.” I nodded, understanding his viewpoint. “Now, tell me about Charlie. I trust your instincts. I want to see if we can work on getting him a reduced sentence, or something.”

I smiled crookedly and we spent the rest of the afternoon going over the case, the evidence I had collected and the rumblings of Aro’s ‘something big.’ Once I’m ready to leave, we had a solid case against Charlie del Cigno. Solid meaning that he’d only be charged with drugs possession with the intent to sell. We couldn’t pin any of the weapons dealings back to him, nor any unsolved murders of Aro’s goons or anyone else. Several of Charlie’s men were looking at hefty prison terms, but that’s if we could capture them.

That’s a big ‘if,’ too.

**A/N: Edward’s on his way out of the FBI. Once he’s done with this case, he’s going back to law school, finishing his degree and taking the bar. And what about the flashback, huh? I know so many of you want to kick his father’s ass. Me, too. He’s a douche. You know the drill…please leave me some loving!! ;-)**

 


	114. Chapter 114

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 114**

After switching cars and dropping off my FBI gear into my apartment, I swung by the spa to get a haircut. The stylist who originally cut my hair said that whenever I needed a trim, to just swing by. I did and I was washed, cut and styled within twenty minutes. On my way back to Charlie’s, I picked up some flowers since I was gone for so long. They were red and purple roses, some elegant and beautiful for my girl.

Back at the house, I gave Bella her flowers and we ate some leftover eggplant parmesan. After that, we worked out in the gym and spent some time in the hot tub. That time in the hot tub quickly turned into naked fun time in the hot tub. I was still panicky from earlier and I needed some loving from my girl. I was quite aggressive with her as we made love in the hot tub, causing water to slosh everywhere.

Our sexy times didn’t end there. We made love in the shower of her bathroom and again, in front of the mirror by her bed. We collapsed, in a sated heap, in her king-sized bed. We were a tangle of naked limbs and soft caresses until we both fell asleep.

Unfortunately, I was unable to really sleep. I had nightmares. I couldn’t close my eyes without seeing the hateful gaze of my sperm donor. I felt every punch, every kick and every painful memory. So, I stayed awake. I held Bella as she slept peacefully with her head on my chest. I felt solace in having her in my arms, knowing that I loved her. I couldn’t say it. I didn’t want to say until she knew who I really was, but I’d always show it.

The next few days were spent in the house or at Twilight, working with Charlie. He never knew of our tryst on his desk. Nor will he ever. We sprayed the entire office with air freshener since it reeked of sex after we were done. Both times we defiled his desk.

You heard right. We fucked in Charlie’s office twice.

The first time was before July Fourth. The second time was the following Tuesday. Bella had attacked me and she rode me, on the couch, into oblivion. However, the smell of our coupling lingered in the air and Bella sprayed the hell out of the room, plus lighting several candles to hide the evidence.

One night, Bella and I were leaving Twilight. Our fingers were entwined but something was up. I felt a cold shiver quake through me and I was immediately on alert. I looked around the parking lot, causing Bella to tremble. “What is it?” she whispered.

“Something’s not right,” I hissed back. I unholstered my glock, given to me by Charlie. I handed Bella the keys to my car. “Get in. You drive like hell back to your house. Got it?”

“Edward,” she whimpered.

“Bella, trust me,” I said forcefully, cupping her neck. She nodded and kissed me, plunging her tongue into my mouth. I pulled back, kissing her mouth three times. “Go, baby.”

“Come back to me, _amore._ Promise me, you’ll come back,” she sobbed, tugging on my hair. I nodded and she ran into the car. She started the car. With a frown, she pulled away. Once she was gone, Felix and Demetri crept out of the shadows.

“That was so touching,” Demetri sneered. “Mafia Princess has herself a boytoy.”

“You knew that already, Demetri,” I smirked. “How’s your girl? Gotten over your case of herpes?”

“Fucking Aro,” Demetri hissed under his breath. Felix just chuckled. “Shut the fuck up, asstard! We’re here to put an end to del Cigno. Well, since this douche sent the whore away, we’ll have to settle for him. Because I respect you for being a first-class asshole, I’ll give you the choice. Guns or hand-to-hand?”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had a good fight. Show me what you got, Demetri?” I smirked.

“Not just me. Both of us,” Demetri said with a creepy grin. “You’re going down, Masen.”

“I beg to differ boys,” I said, slipping off my coat. “Bring it.”

**A/N: Cliffie…please don’t hate. I promise to update quickly! *Scouts honor* Leave me some!**

**PS~ pictures of Bella’s bouquet of flowers are on my blog and my tumblr. Just sayin!**


	115. Chapter 115

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 115**

I tossed my gun on my jacket, but checked to make sure that my knife was in my ankle holster. I was barely upright when both men tackled me. I fell to the ground, covered by nearly four-hundred pounds of Volturi muscle. I elbowed Demetri and he rolled off me. I flipped and pressed my feet to Felix’s chest, pushing him off my body. Flipping up, I clenched my fists, pummeling a confused Felix. He had hit his head on a nearby dumpster. “Attacking a guy when he’s not looking? Not very gallant or gentlemanly,” I sneered, hitting his face. I gave him a swift uppercut, causing Felix to fall to the ground, groaning lowly.

Demetri was behind me, rubbing his sternum with a scowl on his face. I turned and kicked his chest, causing him to stumble onto my jacket. He jumped up and plowed into my stomach, punching my belly with rapid punches. I groaned, feeling old injuries from my father become new ones.

I pushed him away, my ribs groaning in agony. I swiveled, kicking him in the head with a roundhouse kick. He fell back, reaching into his pocket. Shining in the moonlight was the glint of a blade. “You’re dead, Masen,” Demetri scowled. He flew at me, trying to get his knife to cut into my skin. I danced and twisted away. I tried to kick the blade away from him, but he had a stranglehold on it. However, one kick and Demetri connected with my thigh. Screaming, I cupped the blade which was now embedded deep in my thigh muscle.

“Get down, Edward!” Emmett yelled. I fell to my chest and shots rang out. Demetri fell to the ground, the mask of death on his features. Emmett had gotten him between the eyes and again in his chest. The sounds of footsteps ran toward me and I groaned lowly. “Fuck!” Emmett spat.

“Seth!” Charlie barked. “Get a hold of the cleaners. We need assistance at the back of the club.” He pocketed his phone and crouched down, brushing my hair back. “Talk to me, Edward.”

“Leg,” I panted out. “Demetri got me in the leg.”

“Should I pull it out, Uncle Charlie?” Emmett asked.

“No. Call Doc and have him go to the house. You take Felix and dump him in the basement of the club. Leave water and bread. We’ll deal with him once we take care of Edward.” Charlie helped me up. I hissed and winced in agony. “Where’s Bella, Edward?”

“I sent her back to the house. I knew something wasn’t right,” I moaned. Emmett picked up my coat and gun, helping Charlie carry me to his car. They wrapped my leg with the coat and settled me in the backseat. Charlie looked at me and was shocked. “How bad?”

“You’re covered in bruises, Edward,” Charlie whispered.

“I’ll be fine,” I hissed. _I’ve had worse. Kind of._ Charlie huffed out a breath and backed out of the spot, driving to his home at breakneck speeds. He parked next to my Mustang. There was another car in the driveway that I didn’t recognize. Charlie helped me out of the car and allowed me to lean on him heavily. I knew I wasn’t the lightest guy, but Charlie practically carried me into the house.

“Doc?” Charlie called.

“In the kitchen,” a male voice responded. On the island, all of the decorative shit was gone. Bella was standing off to the side, her eyes filled with tears. “Izzy, you best be going. I’ve got to work on Edward.”

“No, Doc. I want to stay,” she whimpered.

“Bella, I don’t want you to see me like this,” I frowned, thinking how I must look. I knew my face was littered with bruises. I could feel the blood trickle down my leg. It hurt to breathe.

“On the island,” Doc said. “Izzy, you know how you are with blood.”

“Okay, okay,” she said, giving up. “Let me kiss him before you perform surgery in our kitchen.”

_Gulp. Say what?_

She saw my eyes as I was laid back onto the counter. A pillow was placed under my head. “You’re not having surgery,” she said, brushing my hair out of my face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. “I was so scared, Edward. So afraid that you wouldn’t come back to me.”

“I’m here,” I said, my body screaming in pain. “It’ll take more than two of Aro’s goons to stop me.”

“Edward,” she chided. She took my face in hers, staring into my eyes. Well, one of my eyes. My right one was swelling closed. “You’re so stupid to do that.” She kissed me, hard. I whimpered as my hands found her hair. “Don’t ever do that again,” she muttered against my lips. She brushed her mouth against mine three times. “I’ll take care of you. I promise.” She kissed me once more before darting away.

Doc came into view and he looked at the fairly large hunting knife sticking out of my thigh. “I need to remove your pants, Mr. Masen.” I nodded and felt him cut up my jeans, removing them carefully. Charlie covered the lower half of my body with a sheet, standing by my shoulder. His hand was on my arm and I could see that he was shaken. “You got lucky, Mr. Masen. Based on the trajectory of the blade, it just sliced through muscle. You will have about a six-inch scar on your thigh and it will take time for it to heal since the blade cut through the deep muscle in your leg, but you will be just fine.”

“How are you going to take care of it?” I asked.

“I need to remove the knife and stitch you up.” He filled a syringe of something. “This will put you to sleep.”

“I’d rather not,” I said.

“This is a deep wound, son,” Doc chided. “I’d rather put you under than have you pass out from pain and stress.”

“Edward, Doc is a good man. He won’t hurt you,” Charlie said quietly.

My fears of unknown men and being beat up were too fresh in my mind. I wanted to trust Doc and Charlie, but my survival instincts told me not to. Then, I thought of Bella. I didn’t want her to see me as weak. “Knock me out,” I hissed.

Doc nodded and he injected the syringe into my arm. Charlie and Doc floated as the anesthetic moved through my veins. My eyes fluttered shut and delightful blackness surrounded me.

**A/N: Edward’s injured. Sorry about that, but I needed to reintroduce the Volturi clan…good news is that Demetri is deader than a doornail. Bad news is that Felix is not. Will he get out? I’m sorry about the lack of photo/pic teases. We’re in a transitional part of the story. If you want to check out previous pic teasers, check out my blog (link in my profile) or check out my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some lovin!**

 


	116. Chapter 116

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 116**

When I came to, I was in Bella’s bed. It was dark out and I ached. Everywhere. “Fuck,” I groaned as I tried to sit up.

“Hold up, Evander Holyfield,” Emmett snickered.

“I gotta pee, Emmett,” I snapped.

“You will. You just need your crutches,” he replied. He handed me a pair of metal crutches. I eyed them warily. “It’ll be tough for you to move since you’ve got four cracked ribs in addition to the injury on your leg and two broken knuckles.”

“I’d rather crawl,” I said flatly. “How did I get up here?”

“Doc and I carried you. Bella insisted you stay up here in her room,” he answered. “And if you’re wondering, she’s fine and well, turning into Aunt Renee. She’s cleaning everything and cooking up a storm to ease her anxiety. She’s been a wreck for the past two days.”

“I’ve been asleep for two days?” I asked.

“Yeah. Doc gave you a healthy dose of anesthetic when he tended to your stab wound. Then, after he and I carried you up here, he gave you another dose, along with a pain killer.”

“Why do I feel like I’ve been run over by a herd of elephants?” I grumbled.

“Because you haven’t had another pain killer since Doc injected you the night before last,” he explained. “Come on. Put your arm around my shoulder. I’ll help you to the bathroom. Those things are fucking death traps.”

“Crutches?” I chuckled. “Oh, ow. Don’t make me laugh.”

“Duly noted,” Emmett said as he helped me to the bathroom. “Now, don’t expect me to hold you schlong while you take a piss.”

“I’ll survive,” I snorted, pushing him out of the bathroom. Leaning on the counter, I huffed out a breath. Looking up, I grimaced at my reflection. My hair was filthy and plastered to one side of my head. My right eye was nearly swollen shut. My lip was split and my cheeks were covered with bruises. On my torso, my ribs were bound with surgical tape. It made it hard to breathe but the extra support felt good. I could see the bruises peeking out of my bandages and they were deep purple. My fists were covered in bruises and two of my fingers were taped together on my left hand. My leg was wrapped in gauze and there was some blood seeping through on the outside of my thigh. I hissed, laying my hand on top of the wound. I hobbled to the toilet and took care of business. I’d never peed so long. It felt almost as good as an orgasm.

“You done, Edward?” Emmett asked.

“Almost,” I replied, running my hand through my hair. I felt so gross. Despite being a guy, I was quite fastidious about my grooming habits. There was a quiet knock and I growled. “Emmett, give me…”

Bella walked in and she was red-faced and puffy. She ran toward me and wrapped her arms around my waist. “Edward,” she sniffled, burying her nose in my chest. “I was so worried.”

“I’m here, Little One,” I said, nestling my cheek against her sweet smelling hair. “Baby, I need to get back into bed. I’m not a hundred percent and I don’t want to fall on you.”

“I want to take care of you. I know must feel icky,” she said, wrinkling her nose.

“Are you saying that I smell?” I quipped, grimacing at my lame joke and the subsequent pain of laughter.

“Yes, Edward. You stank,” she giggled. “We can’t get your leg wet but Doc said that the tape around your ribs will be fine. Sit on the edge of the tub with your bad leg draped along the back, by the wall.”

She slid my boxer briefs off my body and filled the tub with warm water. She took off her own clothes and picked up a fluffy washcloth along with some of my body gel. Carefully and lovingly, she washed every inch of my body that could be washed. Then, she dried me, giving me a fresh pair of boxer briefs. After that she sat me at her sink, wetting and washing my hair. With my hair and body clean, she called for Emmett, who helped me back into a freshly made bed.

Doc was standing in Bella’s room. “How are you feeling, Edward?”

“I’m very sore, Doc,” I frowned as I settled in the bed.

“Understandably so. When I took your x-rays, I noticed a number of previous fractures. Some of which were not healed properly,” Doc said.

“My father wasn’t the nicest man and I was his punching bag,” I said flatly. “Anything that I need to be worried about?”

“If you break your arm, right here,” he said holding up an x-ray of my left forearm. “You’ll have to have surgery to correct it. The bone is very brittle and could easily snap.”

“But he’s fine now, right Doc?” Bella asked, threading her fingers in my good hand.

“For now. Just take it easy on the left arm, Edward,” Doc explained. “Now, your leg is going to take some time to improve. It cut through your muscles and was plunged deep in your thigh. You have to stay off it for at least another day, possibly two. After that, you can begin walking with the aide of the crutches. It’s going to hurt as it heals because the muscles are reconnecting along with nerve endings repairing themselves. Do you want something for the pain?”

“Nothing stronger than over the counter,” I replied. “I don’t like to feel out of control.”

“Compromise with me?” Doc asked.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Another shot of pain killers tonight to help with the agony you’re feeling. I can see it in your eyes, son. There’s probably nothing on you that doesn’t hurt,” Doc said.

“You’re right,” I muttered.

“Let me get him something to eat, Doc. Then, you can send him to La La Land,” Bella chided. “He hasn’t eaten anything since the day before yesterday.” She left the room and came back a few moments later with a tray filled with all of my favorite foods. She was mumbling in Italian before she barked for me to eat. I couldn’t eat very much since I was in so much pain. I managed to eat half of the lasagna she made along with all of the milk. “Edward, you need to eat more.”

“How bad is the pain?” Doc questioned.

“Bad,” I said, grimacing. “Food doesn’t have the allure as sleeping does.”

Bella scowled as Doc injected me with another dose of pain medication. The tray was gone and my eyelids grew heavy. Doc said a few things to Bella and Emmett. I couldn’t make them out. Carino was perched on my shoulder, snuggling against my chin. Bella crawled into bed, gingerly wrapping her arms around me. “I can’t lose you, Edward,” she sniffled. “I love you too much.”

I wanted to say it back but my drug-addled brain couldn’t compute. I kissed her head before my body gave up and succumbed to the strong medication Doc gave me.

**A/N: Who wants them to say their ILYs to each other? I want them to as well, but they’re being stubborn. Leave me some lovin, kids! More lovin…faster Edward recovers and the faster they have smexy times. Ya know?**


	117. Chapter 117

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 117**

The next time I opened my eyes, I had something tucked in my arms. It was soft and I was afraid that I was squishing Carino. _Bella would kill me if I suffocated her cat!_ I looked down in my arms and saw a tuft of black. Carino was gray with a white belly. I picked up the black thing and my eyes watered when I saw what it was.

 _Sylvester_.

God, I’m such a pansy.

I struggled to sit upright and I held the stuffed Sylvester cat in my hands. Bella had remembered my story and gotten this for me. Tenderly I ran my fingers over the polyester coat and smiled when I touched its red nose. Like a kid, I wrapped my arms around the animal and hugged it close. Tears were spilling over my cheeks and I sobbed quietly for my mom, for the situation I was in with Bella, for everything…

The door opened and Bella poked her head inside. She wore a soft smile, her eyes swimming with emotion. “Hey,” she said, sitting down next to me. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“No, I’m fine,” I said, wiping my face. “I just can’t believe you remembered.” _Pussy…you’re a pussy, Edward. Crying over a stuffed animal? You’re getting soft, douche._

“Edward, I saw the sadness when you told me that story in Italy. I seriously wanted to resurrect your dad to kick his ass for doing that to you,” she growled, her nose wrinkled and her tiny hands balled into tight fists. Giving me a warm look, she continued, “So, I went on eBay when I got home, searching for Sylvesters from Six Flags. I’ll have you know that _this Sylvester_ is from the Six Flags in Gurnee. I asked for proof of that from the seller.”

“Thank you,” I whispered, kissing her temple and balancing the stuffed cat on my knees.

“How are you feeling?” Bella asked.

“Still sore, but not as bad as before,” I answered. “My leg itches like a bitch.”

“I can imagine,” Bella said. “Doc will be here in the afternoon to change your dressing. I’d do it for you but my overwhelming fear of blood kind of hinders that ability. I’m pretty certain you don’t want me puking on your leg.”

“Ah, no.” I sighed and stared longingly at the bathroom door. “Is Emmett here?”

“You need to pee?” she giggled, arching a perfectly sculpted brow.

“Yeah. My leg hurts and I don’t want to injure myself further with the crutches. I’m not very confident on them, especially since my ribs are taped up and my arm is ‘brittle.’”

“I’ll go get him. Don’t move,” she laughed, bouncing off the bed. I glowered at her as she ran from the room. A few moments later, Charlie came in with Bella. “Emmett is taking care of some business. Daddy’s going to help you.”

“Sir?” I said, shifting on the bed, wary of his ability to help me to bathroom.

“I’m stronger than I look, Edward,” Charlie chuckled. “I half carried you into the kitchen the night you were attacked.”

I frowned. Charlie put his hands on his hips, huffing quietly. “Okay, okay,” I grumbled. I swung my legs out of the bed and Charlie ducked under my arm. Slowly, we walked to the bathroom. He really was stronger than he looked. Once in the bathroom, Charlie left and I went about my business. I felt very slovenly. I had, for all intents and purposes, lost four days of my life because of this injury, sleeping and doing nothing. I sighed, brushing my teeth and slumping against the counter. Charlie knocked, helping me back to the bed. “Where’s Bella?”

“Making you some dinner,” he said as he tucked the blankets around me. “I wanted to talk to you about Felix and Demetri.”

“Demetri’s still dead, right?” I asked, quirking a brow.

“Yeah. He didn’t pop up after getting a gunshot wound to his brain,” Charlie snorted humorlessly. “No, he was cremated and dumped into Puget Sound. The same funeral home that took care of Billy’s funeral disposed of the body. The owner is a friend of my family.” _That’s so not legal…_

“What about Felix?” I asked.

“He’s…he’s not being cooperative at the moment,” Charlie said grimly. “That’s where Emmett is right now. He’s trying to get Felix to tell us where Aro’s headquarters are. We know he opened up his club, Volterra, but the headquarters is not there.”

“Why aren’t you doing it?”

“Because, I don’t want that blood on my hands,” Charlie responded. He got up from the bed and looked out the window. “I don’t like this life, Edward. I do it because it’s expected of me. I’ve killed men for not obeying orders. I’ve given drugs to gang bangers, to sell on the streets. I’ve sold weapons. But, none of it can be traced back to me. The network in my Syndicate is twisted and convoluted.” He stared at me. “I know you care about my daughter, probably more than you let on. Keep her safe, Edward.”

“I’d die for her, Charlie. I’ve told you that,” I said.

“I don’t want you to die for her. I want you to live for her. She needs someone like you to take care of her, if I’m ever gone,” he said, giving me a sad smile.

I blinked at him, shocked at his demeanor. _Was he our informant?_

**A/N: I had to with the Sylvester…:-) No pics with this one. If you want to see previous pics, check out my blog or my tumblr. Links for that are on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Please, leave me some!**


	118. Chapter 118

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 118**

The weeks following my injury were spent in hell. I was grumpy, cantankerous and downright rude to everybody. I was not the type of guy who sat around and did nothing.

Ever.

After I was shot, I was back up within a week at the bureau doing paperwork because seeing the inside of my condo drove me batshit crazy. The gray on my walls was driving me insane and for my sanity, I had to get the fuck out of there. Carlisle nearly gave me a formal reprimand if I didn’t march my ass back home and finish recuperating. I did go back to my condo, but I completed my paperwork in the office after he had left in the evening.

After three weeks, the stitches were removed from my thigh and I was deemed healthy on that front. My ribs, however, would probably take months to heal since they were fractured by Felix and Demetri’s blows. It still hurt to breathe.

One day, a few days after my stitches were taken out by Doc, Bella bounced onto the bed, where I was reading with Carino on my shoulder. Though, she had outgrown it. She was quite plump now due to Carmen’s overzealous feeding of her. Bella gave Carino a nuzzle before taking my hand, kissing my knuckles. “I need to go to campus to choose my classes and talk with my advisor about my internship in the fall.”

“Okay,” I said, closing my book. Carino gave Bella a scowl since she knew that my girlfriend was going to steal her human pillow. “I’m assuming you want me to go with you.”

“Yep. You’ve been holed up in this house for a little over a month. You look death warmed over,” Bella chided, rubbing her tiny fingers under my eyes.

“Thanks, Bella,” I deadpanned.

“Edward, you’re still unbelievably gorgeous. You just look so sad and you need to get out,” she said, arching a brow.

“Alright,” I said. “However, it still hurts to move my arms. You get to drive.”

“Your ‘Stang?” she squealed.

I nodded and stiffly got up from the bed. Carino hissed quietly, swiping at my butt as I got my keys from the dresser. She had already driven the Mustang the night of the attack, but she was too freaked out to really enjoy it. Bella took them from me and pulled her jacket on over her tiny body. She threw her messenger bag over her shoulders, dragging me downstairs.

In the car, Bella moaned, running her fingers over the leather seats. “Would you like a moment alone with my car?” I quipped.

“Shut it. This is a sweet ride,” she said, turning over the engine. Backing out of the garage, she expertly navigated the Mustang to her college campus. Parking the car outside of a large house, she hopped out of the car and walked to my side. Lacing each other’s fingers together, we walked up the steps into the house. “This is the English Department. Cool, huh?”

“It is cool,” I chuckled. In college, the criminal justice department was a floor in a multi-level building. Bella checked in with the receptionist and sat down in the plus waiting area. She pulled out her planner, college catalogue of classes and a notebook. She flipped through the catalogue, checking times for her proposed classes while we waited. An older gentleman appeared and he beckoned to Bella.

“You’ll be okay while I meet with Dr. Reidy?”

“I think I can occupy my time,” I snickered.

She smiled, kissing me on the lips before she followed her advisor into his office. I picked up a magazine, flipping through it idly. As I waited, my cell phone chirped. The receptionist gave me a slight scowl. I checked it and saw a text from Carlisle.

_Aro’s called in his brothers from Italy. Something is brewing – C_

_Do you have a location? – E_

_An abandoned warehouse – C_

_In Seattle? –E_

_No. We think he’s gathering forces in Portland. Be ready to go – C_

_Should I share this intel with Emmett and Charlie? – E_

_I don’t want them involved. Erase these messages – C_

_Got it – E_

I quickly deleted our correspondence, pocketing my phone. Bella was walking out of the office, shaking hands with Dr. Reidy. “Thank you for your help in getting me an internship at Simon and Schuster. I’m so excited!”

“You deserve it, Bella. You’re one of the best and brightest in the program,” Dr. Reidy grinned. “I’ll see you in my creative writing seminar in the fall.” She beamed as he turned to go back into his office.

“Everything go okay?” I asked.

“I’m all scheduled for my senior year,” she said, putting her planner and catalogue into her bag. “And I’ve got an internship for the entire year at Simon and Schuster. There’s an office in downtown Seattle.”

“That’s great, Little One,” I said, standing up from the couch. I hugged her, kissing her forehead. “You want to go out for something to eat to celebrate? I’m not ready to go back to your place.”

“I don’t blame you. We can go to Tulio’s,” she smiled. She pulled out the keys and we left the house, waving at the receptionist. As we were leaving, Bella ran right into a guy with sandy blonde hair and very calculating eyes. “Jeez, watch where you’re going,” she snapped. Then, she recoiled. “Riley?”

“Hey, sexy girl,” he purred.

**A/N: Raise your hand if you remember Riley…go back to the first chapter, it’ll be your reminder…Picture of what Riley looks like is on my blog and tumblr. Links for those is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin, please?**


	119. Chapter 119

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 119**

Riley’s fingers grazed Bella’s cheek and she smacked it away. “Get your filthy, disease-ridden paws away from me,” she snarled.

“Oh, come on. You loved my filthy paws a couple of months ago,” he smiled, licking his lips. “Out for a stroll with your bodyguard, baby? Ditch him and let’s go back to my place for some fun.” He thrust his hips and licked his lips, eyeing my girlfriend like she was naked.

“I’d rather eat shit,” she spat. “Besides, you are probably disease-ridden if you’ve fucked with Renata. She’s had more cock than a two dollar whore.” She twined her fingers with mine, tugging on my arm. “Let’s go, Edward. I really want you to take me out to Tulio’s.”

“Sure, baby,” I said, glaring at the assclown.

“Baby? This old fart is your date?” Riley growled, grabbing Bella’s arm.

“Stop it, Riley. That hurts,” she said, twisting her arm out of his grip. I dropped her arm and fisted Riley’s shirt, pushing him down the stairs. I was furious that he had hurt her. He needed to pay.

“Dude, back off,” Riley said.

“You hurt my girl. Gives me the right to hurt you,” I smirked, throwing him onto the ground. _Ouch. Fucking ribs._

“Your girl. Bella’s my girl. You two-timing me?” Riley sneered from his spot on the grass.

“You’re delusional, Riley. We were never an item, just fuck buddies,” she said. “Go back to Renata. I’m certain she’s missing your loving.” Bella took my hand and dragged me away. I was piercing daggers at Riley, who sat up on the ground. He was glaring right back, his face pulled up in an evil sneer. I took the car keys from Bella, helping her into the Mustang. I kept my eyes on Riley. I really wish I could have kicked his ass. I could already see bruises forming on her wrist from where he grabbed her. Getting into the car, I backed out with a little bit more gusto than necessary, peeling away from the English department house and driving toward Tulio’s Italian Restaurant.

“Are you okay, Bella?” I asked, reaching for her hand.

“I’m fine. I feel like I need a shower, but I’m fine,” she chuckled humorlessly.

“That’s Riley?” I questioned, looking in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, he’s a douche. I don’t know what I saw in him,” she replied blandly. She looked up and bit her lip. “I was going to say ‘good sex’ but compared to our sex lives, it was mediocre, at best.”

“Bella, I’m inexperienced…” I argued weakly.

“Oh no. The way you touch me, the way you talk and the way you make love to me, it’s hardly inexperienced. But, I think a lot of it is due to the fact that I have very strong feelings for you,” she whispered.

I knew she loved me. When we slept together (and I couldn’t get comfortable and was awake due to my injuries), she muttered it all of the time. However, something was holding her back in saying it out loud while she was conscious. Probably the same thing that was holding _me_ back in saying it to her. Subconsciously, she trusted me and loved me. Consciously, she was still leery. Besides, I think she knows something is up.

She contacted Seattle PD to discuss the bombing case with Alice and the police department doesn’t even have an Alice on file working for them, past or present. Bella asked about a Jasper, but the only Jasper working in the police department was a curmudgeonly desk sergeant that was pushing retirement and weighed close to four hundred pounds.

She definitely knew _something_. I was afraid once she knew the truth…would she be able to trust _anyone_ (well, me) again?

Despite that, Bella had been incredible while I was on the mend. Though, we both were more than a little horny. Okay, a lot horny. We tried fooling around but she elbowed me in the ribs and I quickly deflated, groaning in absolute agony. We had to call Doc to give me a shot. I, again, slept for two days. Bringing us back to the here and now…

“Bella, I can’t be all that great in bed,” I sighed, parking the car in Tulio’s parking lot.

She smacked my arm. “Edward, you are the best lover I’d ever had. I miss being with you like that,” she frowned.

“Me, too,” I sighed. For me, it was the only true way I could show her how I love her. With each caress, each kiss, each whisper…it was another symbol of my devotion for her. “Fucking Volturi,” I spat. “Damn Demetri and Felix to the deepest pits in hell for pummeling the shit out of me.” Bella lips dipped into a deep frown with such sad eyes. I knew it was at least a couple more weeks before we could try anything. I refused to get injected with that pain killer again. It made me all fuzzy and it made me so tired. Sleeping for two days ain’t normal.  

We went into Tulio’s, having a filling late lunch and ordered some to-go for Charlie and Emmett. Once we were done and our food was packaged up, we drove back to Charlie’s mansion. Back at the house, Bella told her father about her classes and her internship. Charlie was pleased, hugging her tightly. He suggested going out, but Bella blushed when she held up the bags from Tulio’s.

After dinner and a movie, Bella and I went up to her room to go to sleep. I was spent from being out and from pushing Riley around. That night, when we were in bed, my mind drifted as I was unable to sleep. Bella’s head was on my chest and she was mumbling quietly about the future. I smiled, wanting the same things that she did.

A marriage.

A family.

A future.

I just prayed that it was still possible when Bella /knew the truth. How was I going to tell her, though?

**A/N: No pictures with this one…but there will be some future pervy pictures in upcoming chapters. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!!**

 

 


	120. Chapter 120

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 120**

Over the course of the next two weeks, I slowly began feeling better. My ribs only hurt when I turned a certain direction and my leg was all but healed. However, I had a lovely scar running the length of my thigh. Whenever Bella saw it, she cried a little bit. Once this was all over, I figured I’d get a tattoo to cover it up. I wanted something to represent my time with Bella if after this, she tells me to fuck off. Perhaps I’ll get an enormous Sylvester cat tattoo on my thigh.

That would be sexy.

Nope, not so much.

I’m a moron, really.

As I was getting better, Bella and I were able to do more stuff. _Not sexual stuff…get your minds out of the gutter. Jeez_. We were able to resume her almost daily trips to the mall and going out at night. She still refused to go to a club, which I didn’t blame her for. I was also a bit gun shy as well. If we had dates, we went to the movies, outdoor picnics and she even dragged me to a ballet production. It was a beautiful rendition of _Romeo and Juliet_. I was in awe of their beauty, strength and grace.

I also managed to check into the bureau a few times while I was on the mend. Esme and Carlisle were shocked when I told them of my injuries. I left the part that I was stabbed out and also refused to tell them about the issue with my arm. For certain, Carlisle would pull me from this op if he knew that I had a bum arm and a sliced leg.

In the middle of August, Charlie got called away to San Francisco to address the ailing nightclub, Infusion, down there. Emmett was throwing a bitch fit about going when I volunteered. I needed to do something. Yes, I’d be away from Bella, but I was going stir crazy. She was a little miffed when I told her that Charlie agreed on taking me.

I just needed to get out of the house. I needed to step away and this was a good opportunity. Besides, Charlie told me that San Francisco was not a hotbed of activity with the Volturi. It would be an easy trip, really. Emmett was grateful for my offer to go and he said he’d smooth things over with his cousin. I loved Bella, even if I haven’t said it, but I just needed some time away from her, the house, the cat...

The morning we left from a private airfield, I sent Carlisle a text about my change in location. He was glad that I was doing some intel on Charlie’s other business ventures. However, from what I’d gathered, Charlie’s businesses and clubs were on the up and up. The ‘escort’ service was a legit business, with a license and everything. Parking the car, we walked to a small, but very sleek jet.

“Bella’s so pissed at both of us,” Charlie snorted. “She just texted me a lovely picture of her new manicure, displaying her middle finger.”

I checked my phone. “I got the same photo. Don’t get me wrong, Bella is an amazing girl, but…”

“She’s a pain in the ass. You’ve spent how many months together?” Charlie quipped. “You’ve lasted longer than most. You have the patience of a god damned saint, Edward. I can only handle a few days with her before I want to wring her neck to get her to shut up.”

“I wouldn’t exactly put it _that way_ ,” I chuckled.

“Edward, I see the way you look at her. You care for her a lot, perhaps even love her. All that I ask is that you look after my little girl,” Charlie said as he buckled up in his seat in the Learjet.

I did the same and pondered what he had said. “Charlie, do you think something is going to happen to you?” I asked.

“I hope not. However, the business with Cacciatore and Aro’s mounting aggression, it may be inevitable,” he replied after thinking for a few moments. “Felix, before his untimely demise, said that Aro is going to take me for all that I’m worth. That I won’t live to see my daughter’s twenty-second birthday.”

“Charlie, we’ll keep you safe,” I said, looking into his sad eyes.

“My safety isn’t what matters anymore. It’s Bella’s. Edward, I want you to know that I have everything squared away for her if something should happen to me. Emmett knows this information, too. All of the legitimate money that I’ve made, save for running expenses for the clubs, has been put into an account for my baby girl. The house, in its enormity, is paid for and I have money set aside for ten years for property taxes. Bella is set for life, Edward.

“Now, this is where you come in,” he continued. The plane took off and his eyes captured mine. “You need to promise me that you will do everything in  your power to make my little girl happy.” Tears were starting to fall out of Charlie’s eyes. “You are a member of this family.” His hand pressed to my chest. “You have my daughter’s heart and mine as well. You are my son of my heart. Love and cherish my baby girl, for the rest of your life. Keep her safe. Give her babies. Give her the life that she wants…promise me, Edward.”

“Sir…” I began. “What if she…gets bored with me?”

“She won’t,” Charlie replied, giving me a watery smile. “She’s a lot like her mother. When she loves, it’s instant and forever. Plus, she’s loyal and won’t take any shit from anybody.” He sat quietly, looking out the window, twisting his watch around his wrist. “Promise me, Edward.”

His eyes flicked to mine, beseeching me. With a sigh, I vowed, “I promise.”

**A/N: Pictures of Charlie’s jet and the club they’re going to fix, Infusion, is on my blog. Link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!!!**

**PS ~ We’re switching back to Bella and drama is on the horizon…**


	121. Chapter 121

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 121**

**BPOV**

“Banging the pots and pans will not make Edward come back any sooner, bambina,” Emmett chortled from her perch on the stool by the kitchen island.

“It’s been five days since I’ve seen him, douche,” I snapped. “I miss him.”

“It’s not like he doesn’t call, Bella. Whenever he gets a spare moment, you two are on the phone,” Emmett said, clacking on the computer. “Besides, isn’t it true that absence makes the heart grow fonder?”

I scowled at Emmett, who was giving me an impish smirk. “I just wish they were home. I love you, Em, but you’re not Edward.”

“I don’t make you scream like Edward,” Emmett guffawed. “That would be weird, bambina, since we’re related.”

 _EWWWWWW!_ “Fuck off, fucko!” I growled, throwing several apples at him. “I do not scream.”

“Bambina, for the love of all that’s holy, you scream like a banshee when you and Edward are getting it on. The last night in Italy? I had to put in ear plugs from your combined moans, screams and pounding of the headboard against the wall,” Emmett deadpanned. Arching a brow, he gave me an evil grin. “And don’t think that we don’t know about the office in Twilight.”

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ My face flamed and I turned back to my search for the perfect pan. _How could they know? Nothing was out of order. I sprayed the hell out of that room and lit a shit-ton of candles; it didn’t smell like sex, sweat and sex…yeah, lots of sex._

_I miss sex._

“She doesn’t deny it. So, it must be true,” Emmett laughed. “I wonder what you defiled…”

“Don’t make me hurt you,” I spat. The doorbell rang. While sticking out my tongue, I stomped to answer the door since Emmett was too busy laughing like a fucking hyena. Wrenching open the door, my gaze fell on Angie. She was standing contritely, wringing her hands and furtively looking anywhere but me. We hadn’t talked since she left Italy. I was still pissed off at her easy brush off my almost-attack and she was mad because I didn’t bounce back like usual. I didn’t say anything, for fear of me telling her to fuck off. Angie had always been a close friend, in addition to being family. But her actions in Rome, cut to the quick.

“Hi,” she said, her voice unsteady. “Can we talk?”

I blinked a few times, wanting to slam the door in her face. But, I didn’t. “Sure, come in,” I said blandly. I stepped to the side and led her into the family room, next to Edward’s old room. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“A shot would be nice,” she snorted. I arched a brow. “I’m good, thanks.”

I walked over to the small fridge we had hidden in the bookcase and pulled out two bottles of water. I tossed one to Angie, sitting on the fluffy chair opposite of her. “How’s Ben?”

“Oh, we broke up,” she said, waving her hand dismissively. “He was nice, but the chemistry wasn’t there.”

“You two were all over each other in Italy,” I said, sipping my water.

“He broke up with me because of my actions with you,” she muttered, pulling off the label from the water bottle. “He had an older sister who was attacked in a similar fashion at a club in New York, when she was in college. However, she didn’t have anyone to save her. She tried to kill herself, but instead ended up with some pretty serious, long-term injuries. She’s in a nursing home because she can’t care for herself as a result of her failed suicide attempt.”

“Wow,” I said, sad for Ben and his sister. However, it put me on edge. Was her visit genuine or was it a ploy to get back into the good graces with her ex-boyfriend?

“I know what you’re thinking,” she sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

“Enlighten me,” I said flatly, sitting back in my chair.

“You think I’m here to ingratiate myself to Ben,” she said, her eyes flashing with anger. “You don’t think that I’m here to make _us_ better.”

“Are you? Tell me, Angie. Why are you here? I haven’t heard from you since the end of June. It’s the near the end of August.”

“I am here to try and save, salvage our friendship. I am also here to try and save the best relationship I ever had with a guy. I’m not going to lie about that. Ben is amazing and I love him,” Angie replied, her voice quaking. “Please, Bella?”

**A/N: Should Bella forgive Angie? Leave your thoughts…**


	122. Chapter 122

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 122**

I couldn’t make a decision about Angie’s ‘heartfelt’ apology. So, after a half hour of stilted conversations, I sent her on her way, telling her I needed time. After she left, I went down to the gym and worked out for an hour, working up a decent sweat on the treadmill. I was pounding my feet on the machine, wanting to give me some sort of release since I was lonely, bored and sexually frustrated.

Not getting the ‘release’ from my run, I moved to the punching bag. I taped up my hands, glaring at the bag as if it was my worst enemy and beginning my relentless attack on the unsuspecting black bag.

“You’re still dropping your left shoulder,” I heard behind me. I turned, seeing a vision of sexiness, lust and love behind me. Edward was back. Tears sprang in my eyes and I ran towards him. I threw my arms around his neck, unable to stop myself. He grunted but eagerly returned my embrace. His hands cupped my ass and lifted me off the ground, forcing my legs around his waist. “Fuck, I’ve missed you,” he breathed against my sweaty neck, inhaling deeply.

“I’m a sweaty mess,” I giggled, tightening my legs around his body.

“Don’t care,” he grunted, kissing my skin and moving his mouth up to my ear. His hot lips wrapped around my earlobe and he sucked on it forcefully. I grabbed his face and crashed my lips against his, thrusting my tongue in his mouth. He moaned, squeezing my ass cheeks.

“Come with me,” I said, hopping out of his arms. “I need you, Edward.”

“Me, too, Little One,” he replied, giving me his sexy, crooked grin. His eyes were swimming with longing and emotion. I tugged on his hands, walking him to the large bathroom that was just off the workout area of the basement. I flipped the lock, attacking Edward’s lips. His hands found the zipper on my workout top and quickly removed it, sending it flying off into the corner of the bathroom. My breasts bounced free. His hands cupped my tits, squeezing and twisting my nipples. Feeling his warm hands on me caused me to moan like a wanton whore. I couldn’t find it in me to care and I tugged on his t-shirt, lifting it off his body. He still had some shadowy bruises on his torso from his rib injury, but he was almost healed besides that. One of his hands moved from my breast and cupped my ass, massaging his fingers between my legs. I was sweaty but my arousal was already starting to seep through my tight workout shorts.

“Please, Edward,” I whimpered against his mouth. “Touch me.”

With a growl, he ripped my shorts from my body and pushed me toward the large shower. I was naked, save for my shoes and socks. I quickly removed them and sat down on the bench. Edward spread my legs, growling lowly as he sank to his knees. His mouth descended onto my pussy, taking a long, sensual lick of my dripping core. “Fuck, baby. You’re so wet,” he purred, looking up at me.

“And so horny. I need you inside of me, Edward,” I pleaded. He bit down on my clit, flicking it relentlessly with his tongue as one hand moved to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans. Soon, he was gloriously naked and he positioned himself at my core. “Fuck me, Edward. Make me come.”

He slammed inside of me as his mouth crashed onto mine. Our movements were frantic, needy and possessive. We had both missed this, being with each other intimately and it was long overdue. Our lovemaking was quick and dirty. We both came hard and fast, cursing as Edward spilled inside of me. Afterward, Edward and I took a shower, lovingly washing each other.

Once clean, I pulled him into the sauna and turned it on. It was steamy and humid, perfect to relax our restless bodies and sore muscles. We sat inside of the sauna, me positioned between Edward’s legs and leaning against his chest. “When did you get back?” I asked, running my fingers along his thighs.

His hands were running along my naked body, cupping my breasts and teasing my pussy. “Charlie had to address some things at Twilight. So, we left early in the afternoon. Infusion is still a mess, but at least it’s back up and running. He had to fire everyone and start from scratch,” he replied, kissing my neck and slipping his hand between my legs.

_Yes…more loving…ungh!_

“Did you miss me, Edward?” I purred, spreading my thighs wider to give him better access.

“I missed touching you,” he purred. “I missed your touch. Fuck, Bella. I just missed everything about you.” His fingers were gliding over my slick flesh of my pussy, circling my clit. I moaned lowly as I bucked against his hand. His lips were suckling on my neck. “So wet, Bella.”

“King Dong has been a poor substitute for you,” I whimpered, cupping my breasts, pinching my nipples.

“King Dong?”

“My dildo,” I chuckled, slightly embarrassed that I had resorted to masturbating. “It’s a huge red thing but your cock is far more…” He slipped his fingers inside of me and I forgot what was saying. “Shit!”

“What were you thinking of when you used King Dong?” he asked, curling his fingers inside of my pussy.

“You. Seeing you fill me with your cock. Feeling your tongue on my clit. Kissing your lips. Sucking your cock…” I moaned, bucking against his hand. He growled lowly as he brought me to orgasm easily, slamming his fingers in and out of me. I was a pile of Bella goo when he was done with his ministrations. Our bodies were slick with sweat, completely negating our shower from before. It meant another one and I returned the favor for Edward by giving him a blowjob.

It was so good to have him home…

**A/N: Pervy pics for this chapter are on my tumblr. Link for that is on my profile. A bit of a transition. I’m planning on ramping up the drama toward the mid-section of Bella’s bank of chapters. We’re going to have some smutty times leading up to that, but drama is a-comin! Additionally, you can find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	123. Chapter 123

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 123**

After sexy times in the shower and sauna, we went upstairs. I wore Edward’s shirt and nothing underneath. His eyes were dark from seeing me in his clothes and knowing that he could lift up the shirt to slam into me. However, knowing we were at home and not alone prevented him from doing that. In the kitchen, we ate a late dinner and then went up to my room. Carino was overjoyed to see Edward, bouncing off his legs and scrambling up his shoulder to nuzzle his face. He smiled, tickling her chin before he went to change into a pair of pajamas.

When he came back, I was curled up on my bed, idly petting Carino. I was staring off into space, still trying to make sense of Angie’s random visit. “You seem troubled, Little One. What’s wrong?”

“Angie came over earlier today, _amore_ ,” I sighed.

“Oh? What did she say?” he asked, climbing into bed with me. Carino plopped her fat, furry ass on his lap and began purring like a jet engine. Edward chuckled, petting her downy fur.

“She wanted to apologize, but I don’t really believe her. She said that she and Ben broke up over what happened between her and me; he had a sister who had a similar experience to what I dealt with in Rom but didn’t have a knight in Prada clothes,” I snorted derisively.

“Bella, her motives may be circumspect, but she’s trying. She’s reaching out to you,” Edward replied, holding me to his body. Carino gave me a scowl as I snaked my arm across his waist. “Give her the benefit of the doubt, baby.”

I sighed and nodded, kissing his chest three times. He pressed his cheek to my hair before turning on the television. I was still leery, but took Edward’s words into consideration. We found some inane, mindless movie, crashing to the sounds of the stupidity of Jim Carrey and _Ace Ventura, Pet Detective_.

The next morning, Edward and I worked out in the gym. Emmett was there, too. Charlie said that he wanted me to spar a few times and get myself prepared for the possibility of something happening. My guess was that something was brewing with the Volturi. No one was saying anything, but based on the terse behavior of my father and increased muscle around the house indicated that the Volturi were up to no good.

Edward and I were insatiable for each other, making love as often as our bodies would allow. He was still sore from his attack, but mainly in his ribs. Our lovemaking wasn’t as athletic as it had been, but feeling him move inside of me made me one happy camper. Our relationship had also grown by leaps and bounds since his return from San Francisco. He was a bit more open with me and was being attentive, loving and so sweet. All of that dropped, though, when there was a threat against our family or against me. It was almost like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Riley had disappeared into the depths of his world and hopefully I’ll never see his ugly mug again. Besides, if Edward saw Riley again, he’d probably dismantle my ex-boyfriend and put him back together upside down and inside out.

A couple of days after Angie came to visit, I gave her a call. I told her that I’d like to meet for lunch. We tentatively made arrangements for Friday to meet at La Rustica. Edward was going to come with me, but sit at the bar. I tried to get him to let me go alone, but Edward, Emmett and my father adamantly refused to let me go anywhere by myself.

_What did they know?_

As I got ready for my lunch with Angie, I asked Edward. “Is there something going on with the Volturi, Edward?”

“I don’t know much, but I do know that your dad is freaking out over something that was sent to him via email while we were in San Francisco. He wouldn’t tell me what it was. Personally, I think that was the main reason why we came back, not the fake reason of the issue at Twilight.”

“But you think that Daddy’s justified in all of this extra protection?”

“Yeah,” he said, rubbing his hands through his hair. “Felix said something that you’re not supposed to know. Charlie was adamant that you not know, but I hate keeping you in the dark. He said that Charlie won’t be around for you twenty-second birthday. Either that means that there’s a hit on _him_ or a hit _on you_. The good news is that Jane was arrested in Portland for speeding, extradited to Seattle for the bombing on your car. We know that she won’t come at you since she’s in jail, denied bail.”

My heart started stammering and I leaned forward on my dresser. Edward’s arms wrapped around my waist. “Breathe, Little One,” he said, kissing my neck.

“So, this is real,” I hissed.

“It’s always been real, Bella but it’s getting more serious,” Edward replied, turning me in his arms. I melted against his chest, inhaling his clean, masculine scent. “Do you want to cancel with Angie?”

“No. I hate this _thing_ with the Volturi, but I refuse to let them control my life,” I sighed, snuggling further into his arms. He gently cupped my face, looking into my eyes. I gave him a half-hearted grin. He leaned down and brushed his soft lips against mine. I sighed contentedly, feeling his warmth and love.

“I promise you that nothing will happen to you, Little One,” he said as he rested his cheek to my head.

“I know,” I murmured back. I stood on my tiptoes, kissing his mouth three times before pulling back. “Let’s get this done, _protettore._ ”

**A/N: We’re getting closer to the drama…*Bites nails* Leave me some lovin! (By the way, this chapter took me SOOO long to write. My computer was being a butt. Blah.)**

 


	124. Chapter 124

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 124**

The drive to La Rustica was quiet. There was some music playing in the background, but Edward and I didn’t talk. I was still trying to process his comment about the Volturi and their need to take either me or my father out. I didn’t understand why. Why couldn’t we all get along? I knew for a fact that Charlie didn’t encroach on Aro’s business ventures. Nor did Aro, up until the whole situation with Cacciatore. After that, everything went to shit.

I toyed with my bracelet from Edward, nervously fidgeting in the car. Edward took my hand, twining his fingers with mine and kissing my knuckles. “Everything will be fine, Little One,” he vowed, looking at me briefly as he sped along the highway.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. My hand grasped his tightly until we pulled up La Rustica. Angie was standing outside, fussing with her hair. “You’ll stay inside of the restaurant, right?” I asked.

“I’ll hang out at the bar, Bella,” he said, parking his car. He leaned across and kissed me softly. I huffed out a sigh, getting out of the car. Squaring my shoulders, I walked up to Angie. She awkwardly hugged me and gave Edward a wave. He responded with a head nod. We walked into the restaurant. Edward went into the bar while I got us a table, within visual contact of my boyfriend. We were seated near the window and ordered a bottle of wine.

“Thanks for calling, Bella,” she said, sipping the Santa Margherita Pinot Grigio. I smiled, nibbling on a piece of bread. “I heard Edward got hurt recently?”

“Yeah. He was bum rushed by Felix and Demetri after we left Twilight one night,” I answered. “He was stabbed in the leg and had several of ribs broken.”

“What happened to Felix and Demetri?” Angie asked, her eyes wide.

“I think you know the answer to that question,” I replied flatly. Angie blanched. We ordered our food, talking politely about our families and pointedly ignoring the elephant in the room, her behavior in Italy. Edward was chatting with the bartender, trying to avoid her obvious advances. Part of me what to tell Angie to fuck off and run into Edward’s arms, taking him on the bar.

_That sounded like a lot of fun. Oh, Edward?_

“Bella? You’re spacing out,” Angie chuckled.

“Sorry. I was looking over at the bar and I want to attack the skank who is hitting on my boyfriend,” I said, jutting my chin toward the bartender. She was trying to touch Edward and he was anxiously moving away from her.

“He’s backing away from her like she has cooties,” Angie giggled.

“In his mind, she probably does,” I deadpanned. “I’ll be back. I have some territory to claim.” Angie snickered and watched with rapt attention as I stalked over to Edward’s perch at the bar.

“Come on, sexy. Don’t you want my number?” she purred, trying to touch Edward’s arm.

“I’ve said it five times, Heidi. I’m not interested,” Edward spat angrily. He shot up and ran right into me.

I kissed him before stomping toward the bar. “Skank,” I barked.

“Fuck,” she moaned.

“Do you value your job?” I hissed.

“I do. I’ve got bills to pay,” she whined.

“Then, lay off my boyfriend and I won’t tell your boss that you were trying to get into his pants when he told you numerous times ‘no.’ Are we clear?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Yeah,” Heidi grumbled.

“I couldn’t hear you,” I snarled. “Are we clear?”

“Yes, bitch,” Heidi sneered. “I’ll back off your pussy of a boyfriend.”

I saw red and launched myself over the bar, grabbing at her very fake hair extensions. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, trying to force me back. A maniacal laugh erupted from Heidi. She honestly looked deranged. “Aro would be pleased to know that your protection is blinded by love for you,” Heidi cackled, clawing at me. Her fingernails swiped my cheek and I punched her, causing her to sprawl out on the floor. Angie grabbed my arm as she spoke quickly and quietly on the phone. Edward picked Heidi up, tying her hands behind her back with a zip tie, glaring at her angrily.

“You’ve just signed your death sentence, bitch,” he seethed in her face. Heidi blanched, staring up at Edward with fearful eyes. He looked deadly and pissed off as hell. Emmett and Seth arrived ten minutes later, taking Heidi from the bar. Fear was laced in her body language and her eyes. I couldn’t bring it in myself to care. She fucked up when she called my boyfriend a pussy. Then, she signed her death warrant when she mentioned Aro Volturi.

“Bella, you okay?” asked Angie.

“Not really,” I said flatly. “That was all sorts of fucked, Ang. Can we do this another time? I just need to…”

“I get it,” she replied, giving me an understanding grin. “Besides, my dad wants me home. I’ve got a visitor.”

“Oh, who?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Ben,” she blushed. I replied with a smile and a hug. “Are we okay?”

“We will be, Angie. I still need some time, but things will hopefully get better,” I sighed. “Have fun with Ben and I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah. I miss my shopping partner,” she smirked.

“Me, too,” I giggled. “Call me and tell me how the makeup sex was.”

“Phenomenal, I can tell you that right now,” she snorted, skipping out of La Rustica. I turned and saw Edward talking to the head chef, explaining what had had happened. Any damages were going to be billed to my father. With a wave off, it was deemed unnecessary and we were sent on our way with a complete meal as an apology for Heidi’s behavior. He always aligned himself with my father and didn’t know that Heidi had allegiances to Aro.

“You ready to go, Little One?” Edward asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to go home,” I sighed. I looked at him. “Can we go to your apartment?”

“Bella, it’s a dump,” he said, his nose wrinkling.

“I don’t care. Please?” I wheedled.

“Fine, but don’t be hating on my mattress on the floor or my pitiful looking kitchen,” he grumped, kissing my temple.

**A/N: Getting closer to the drama…up next will be some smexy times in Edward’s apartment. Leave me some lovin!!**


	125. Chapter 125

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 125**

Edward parked his car outside of a run-down apartment complex. His cheeks were red and he looked ashamed of his home. I didn’t blame him, really. He was just scraping by prior before he got enfolded into the craziness of the del Cigno Syndicate. We picked up the bags of food, walking up the rickety staircase to his second floor apartment. Unlocking the door, he walked in first, making sure that there were no creepy crawlies.

Inside, I was shocked at how dark and dank the apartment was. I could smell curry that was embedded into the carpeting and mustiness from something else. I kept my face impassive as I followed him into the family room, depositing the food onto the small cocktail table that looked like it had been outside for a long time before it was picked up.

“I know it’s bad, but I haven’t been here all that much since Charlie had me become your bodyguard,” Edward said quietly. “With the increase in my pay, I’m looking to upgrade and move out of this shithole.”

I walked around, sitting down on the dilapidated sofa. I nearly fell through to the carpet below. Edward had to help me up, moving me to another cushion that was a bit more supported. “Wow,” I said, looking around.

“We can go,” he muttered, his gaze falling to my feet. “I know it’s not anything special, but at the time, it was all I could afford.”

“Edward, it’s fine. I’m not used to it, but you’ve made it homey,” I replied. It was immaculately clean and there were touches here and there that were uniquely Edward: pictures of Chicago, mainly the Chicago Cubs, a few photos of Edward as a kid with a pretty red-headed woman, presumably his mom. There were some makeshift shelves, filled with books of all types. However, the most predominant book were crime novels and mysteries.

He sat down next to me, still eyeing me warily. I turned to him, caressing his cheek and kissing his lips. “Relax, _amore._ As long as there aren’t any cockroaches, we’re good.”

“Nope. No cockroaches,” he breathed. “Let me get us something to drink and some utensils.” I nodded. He got up, walking to the kitchen. A loud squeak caught my attention and he apologized. I chuckled, pulling out the food. Edward came back into the family room with a couple of bottles of water along with two forks and one knife. He handed me the utensils as he walked over to his pitiful looking iHome, plugging in a small iPod into it. Quiet music wafted over us and he sat down next to me, pulling out the food from the bags. We ate our meal, not really tasting it. I was still in shock over what had happened.

“What do you think will happen to Heidi?” I asked, pushing my pasta away.

“I don’t know, but the fact that she was willing to snitch on you to Aro makes me very nervous,” Edward replied. “Emmett and Seth have it under control.”

“How do you know?”

“Emmett just texted me,” Edward replied. “Heidi was willing to spill the beans with the right motivation. She’s apparently the bastard child of Aro and a stripper or something. She’s trying to get into the business. She knew that you frequented La Rustica since she saw you there with Emmett in May. She quickly went to Aro, explaining this and he employed her as a spy.”

“Did Emmett say if they were going to kill her?” I frowned. I hated the fact that blood could be spilled over this.

“They’re not sure. They’re sweating her out,” Edward explained. “A decision won’t be made for a couple of days.” I sighed, stabbing at the pasta. “Hey, be kind to the fettuccini. It didn’t do anything to you.”

“I love my dad, I love the life his money afforded me, but all of this violence…” I grumped.

“I know, Little One,” Edward soothed, pulling me to his side. I curled up against him, relishing in his warmth, strength and love. “I’m with you. I have yet to really use the muscle that Charlie has given me. The only time I shot my gun was with the hit with Cacciatore. I know I shot two men, but I’m not sure if it was to kill. I just needed to get your dad out of there.”

“I wish things were different,” I muttered against his chest, playing with one of his buttons on his shirt.

“Me, too, Bella,” Edward said. However, in his voice, there was something _more_ swimming in it. He gently cupped my chin and looked down at me, his eyes swirling with emotion. “I have something that I have to say, Bella. I can’t hold it in anymore.”

“What?” I asked, fearful that he was going to dump my ass.

“Don’t be upset, Little One,” he whispered, taking my face in his hands. “I think it’s a good thing.” He closed his eyes, taking a few breaths before reopening them. “I love you, Bella.” I blinked, shocked at his admission. “I think I’ve loved you since I first touched you in Verdant.”

“You love me?” I whispered, my voice sounding like a sucked in too much helium.

“I do, Bella. I know that we’re so different,” he said, gesturing to his apartment. “But, I can’t deny what I’m feeling for you. I can’t hold it in anymore. It’s okay if you don’t…”

I shut him up with a searing kiss to the lips, straddling his waist. He pulled me closer to his body. We were so entwined that you didn’t know where he stopped and where I started. My tongue slid between his lips, dancing with his. The blasted need to breathe forced us a part and I stared into his bright green orbs. “I love you, too,” I panted out. His eyes widened and his face broke into a beautiful smile. His mouth crashed against mine, twining his fingers into my hair. The love pouring from his overwhelming and I thought I was going to cry.

We broke a part again and he took my face in his hands. “Can I make love to you, Bella? Show you how much I love you?” he whispered. His sweet words were my undoing. Tears splashed onto my cheeks as I nodded. “I would pick you up, but with my ribs…”

“Oh, right,” I laughed nervously, getting off his lap.

Once he was standing, he swept me up in his arms. He gave me a gorgeous smile, “I love you, Little One.”

“I love you, _amore,_ ” I whispered back.

**A/N: And I’m leaving it there…next up…LEMON! You know the drill, kids! Love ya!**

 


	126. Chapter 126

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 126**

_We broke a part again and he took my face in his hands. “Can I make love to you, Bella? Show you how much I love you?” he whispered. His sweet words were my undoing. Tears splashed onto my cheeks as I nodded. “I would pick you up, but with my ribs…”_

_“Oh, right,” I laughed nervously, getting off his lap._

_Once he was standing, he swept me up in his arms. He gave me a gorgeous smile, “I love you, Little One.”_

_“I love you,_ amore _,” I whispered back._

He carried me into what was presumably his bedroom. There was no bedframe, just a box spring and mattress on the ground. The bed was neatly made with blue bedding. Despite the conditions in which he lived, Edward was obviously a bit of a neat freak. Next to the bed were two mismatched nightstands. On one of them was a tiny lamp which lit up the room in a dingy glow.

“I know it’s not some fancy hotel,” he mumbled, putting me on my feet.

“Edward, I don’t care. I don’t love you because of your money. I love you because of this,” I said, putting my hand over his heart. “You take care of me, protect me, love me…”

“Always,” he whispered, brushing his lips against mine. His arms banded around me, holding me to his muscular body. My fingers moved up to toy with the hair at the nape of his neck. One of his hands moved down, cupping my ass and squeezing it appreciatively. I moved my hands to the buttons of his light gray button-down, releasing them slowly. With each inch of new skin that was revealed, I caressed his warm flesh. When I released the final button, I pushed his shirt off his shoulders. His toned, muscular chest was in front of me, begging for my attention and kisses.

So I did.

Pulling back, I kissed down his neck and nipped at his collarbone. He moaned lowly as his hands slipped underneath my peach colored blouse. His warm fingers trailed fire along my skin and I wanted to be naked for him. I wanted him to see _all of me_. But, that would come later. Now, I wanted to have some fun with Edward’s nipples.

“Bella, I want to take care of you,” he whispered, cupping my chin. “This is about me showing the love I have for you, Little One.”

“But, I want…” I frowned.

“We have all of the time in the world, Bella. Right now, I want to spoil you and lavish you in my love,” he purred, pulling my shirt off my body. He stared at my hungrily, gazing at my translucent peach bra. He guided me to the bed and lay me on the pillows. His toned body hovered over me. “You’re so unbelievably gorgeous, Bella.” He covered my body with his and he kissed me sweetly. I whimpered at the warmth of his kiss. I loved feeling his mouth on me, his weight covering my body and just everything about him.

He was everything that I wanted in a man…

Strong.

Confident.

Vulnerable, in a way. I was still trying to figure that one out, but something about him made me want to nurture him and take care of him. Yes, he was older than me by five years and a few months, but his childhood was so sad that I wanted to _fix him_. Love him.

Protective.

Loving.

Mine.

He. Was. Mine.

His mouth was moving along my skin, suckling and nipping at my neck. He was humming quietly as he moved his mouth further down my body. He nuzzled my breasts, cupping them with his hands. I arched up, wanting to feel more of him. I wanted his mouth on me.

His hand reached behind me and he unclasped my bra, lifting the cups to reveal my bare breasts. He looked up at me, running his tongue along my pebbled nipple. I moaned, shifting underneath him. I desperately wanted _more_. But, he wanted to take his time and shower me with affection, loving and devotion. My hands moved to his hair and I gently massaged his scalp as he kissed and suckled my breasts. I could feel my panties become wet from his ministrations of his tongue. I wanted that tongue further south, to be quite honest.

His mouth moved to my other breast and his hands moved to my jeans, unbuttoning them easily. Releasing my nipple with a pop, he sat up and tugged down my pants. He tossed them onto the floor, spreading my legs for him. I was still in my panties and I knew that I had drenched them.

Edward’s fingers were gliding over my skin, barely touching my body. His eyes were so green as he caressed me with his warm hands. “I love touching your skin, Bella,” he whispered, running a flat hand along my belly. “It’s so soft and smooth. You’re perfection.”

“So are you,” I replied, twining my fingers with his. His nose wrinkled and he shook his head. “You are. My tattooed angel…”

“I’m hardly an angel,” he said as he moved one finger down my midline. He traced along the waist of my panties before slipping his finger down the crease of my thigh. I shuddered. “You’re the angel, Bella.” He crawled up and hovered over me, staring into my eyes. “I love you.”

My heart stammered. I will never tire of hearing that fall from his lips. “I love you so much, Edward,” I smiled. He responded with a soft, adoring kiss to my mouth before kissing down my body.

**A/N: Okay, so I lied…I’m breaking up the lemon…It’ll still be juicy, trust me. Once all of the lemon is posted, I’ll post pervy pic teasers on my tumblr (link on my profile). Leave me some!**

 

 


	127. Chapter 127

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 127**

Edward’s mouth was just above my waistline of my panties. His hands were caressing my thighs. “Do you want my tongue, Little One?” he purred, circling his tongue along my navel.

“Please, _amore_ ,” I whimpered. My core was aching for some sort of release. I was drenched, needy and in desperate need of an orgasm. A nice, juicy orgasm to cover his bed with my arousal. If he ever came back here, he’d smell me and remember what happened here and what was said. We loved each other and in this tiny, dingy apartment, those words were uttered for the first time. Was it the most romantic location? No, but the words mean so much more than that. The fact that this beautifully broken man loves me and has opened his heart to me made me so incredibly happy.

Edward looked up at me and slowly pulled down my panties. Spreading my legs, he growled lowly when he saw my glistening arousal. It was coating my lower lips and tops of my thighs. “So wet, Isabella,” he purred, staring at my pussy.

“Only you make me like this, Edward,” I whispered, brushing his hair from his forehead. He smiled softly, pressing a kiss just above my mound. He looked back between my legs and spread my legs further apart. He leaned forward, running his tongue over my clit, teasing it slightly. I moaned loudly, rolling my body at the warm, wet feeling of his tongue. The tip of his tongue was flicking my clit. The movements were fast and with each pass, zipped a feeling of pleasure through me. I was writhing and mewling in ecstasy.

“You taste so good, Bella,” he purred against my sex, lapping up my arousal hungrily. His mouth dipped lower and his tongue slid between my lower lips. I could feel his tongue inside of me, wriggling as he tried reach deeper inside. My hands flew to his hair, gripping on the strands tightly, probably hurting him. “Hmm, I need more,” he purred. “Straddle my head, baby. I want to be completely surrounded by you.”

My breath caught and I got to my knees. Inching forward, I moved so my pussy was just above his mouth. I was able to see our erotic position since across from his bed was an older looking dresser with a mirror. It was sensory overload to see me sitting above Edward’s face with his mouth right between my legs. I couldn’t wait to see his tongue slip inside of me as he feasted from my now dripping and needy pussy.

“Other way, Little One,” Edward growled, biting on my inner thigh. I squeaked, glowering down at him. “I want to see you as your ride my face, sexy girl.”

 _Well, when you put it that way…_ I turned around and straddled his head. The very top of his hair and his eyes were peeking out from between my legs. I smiled seductively, rolling body over him so he could truly enjoy the show. “Like this, _amore_?” I purred.

“Exactly that,” he said as he grabbed my hips, suctioning his mouth onto my clit. I moaned, falling back a bit. I caught myself on his chest, rocking against his insistent tongue. He was not gentle, but desperate and possessive of my sex. I could hear him growl and hiss between my legs, causing my body to react and become _more_ aroused. I was so wet that I could feel it coating my inner thighs. I also knew that my juices were all on his face as he devoured from my body. “Fuck, Bella. Being surrounded…I’m in heaven, baby.”

I pursed my lips, cupping my breasts as I seductively undulated over him. Our eyes were on each other as I ground against his face. His hands were gripping my ass, holding me above his magical tongue that was bringing me closer and closer to edge of pleasure. When his teeth grazed my clit, my head fell back as ripples of ecstasy flew through my veins. _Yes._ “Fuck! Yes, right there, _amore_ ,” I mewled.

One of his hands slid between my ass cheeks, circling over my asshole. His other hand moved up to my breast, pinching and twisting my nipple. All the while, he was nibbling on my clit and making love to my sex with his tongue. My body was clenching in anticipation for my orgasm. I could feel the delightful and wanted ache between my legs as it spread from there to my entire body. He growled and slipped two of his fingers inside of my pussy. I let out a surprised yelp that morphed into a wanton moan. I rode his finger, swiveling my body to get more friction. My breasts were bouncing as I fucked his face, wanting to gush all over his fingers, mouth and tongue. He moaned loudly at the increase of wetness between my thighs. I had been wet since we started kissing and fooling around. Now, I was downright drenched, my arousal dripping down my legs. He removed his fingers from my pussy and slid in one into my ass. I screamed, feeling my body twitch, quake and tremble in anticipation. Two of his fingers slid into my sex, curling inside of me as he feasted on my clit. My movements were virtually uncontrollable. My orgasm was washing over me, causing my insides to hug his fingers and my abundant arousal to spill out of me in an unrelenting torrent of cum. He kept his mouth on me as I moved jerkily, my release overtaking my body. His fingers, as far as I knew, were still inside of me, pounding inside of sex.

Once the waves of pleasure ebbed, I fell off to the side, panting heavily. Edward lay on his side, licking his fingers as if he was slurping down cake batter from the bowl. I looked over to him and his face was flushed. It was covered with my release and his hair was plastered to his head. However, the blackened orbs of his eyes was what caught my attention. He was nowhere near done with me…

**A/N: Who needs a shamwow? I do. I wrote the damn thing…*snorts* Pictures from this chapter are on my tumblr. Link for that is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! ;-)**


	128. Chapter 128

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 128**

“Hmmmm, you look so delectable on my bed, Miss del Cigno,” he smiled, giving me a once over. I was naked as the day I was born, flushed and completely sexually sated. However, his hungry glance made me aroused for him again. He got up and crawled over me, his warm breath fanning over my face. His lips were pink and glistening with remnants of my release. I wanted to taste it for myself. I cupped the back of his neck, pulling his face down to mine. Plunging my tongue in his mouth, I moaned at the flavor of my sex on his lips. I was never a fan of tasting myself on my lovers, but tasting it on Edward made me so horny. I think it was the combination of our flavors that made it enticing.

“I want you, Edward,” I mumbled against his soft, pliant lips. “Make love to me, baby. Please.”

He pulled back and quickly divested himself of his jeans and boxers. His cock was leaking, begging for action as he removed his underwear. I bit my lip as I wrapped my hand around his hardened length.

“Fuck, Little One,” he moaned as I pumped his cock with my hand. “I want to be inside of you.”

“I want you inside of me. I just need one little taste, _angelo_ ,” I purred, pushing him onto his pillows. He was staring at me as I crawled between his legs, running my tongue along the length of his perfect cock. Looking down, I swirled my tongue along the purple, leaking head and tasted his pre-cum. “You taste amazing, Edward. Sweet, salty and perfect.”

“You’re better,” he moaned, running his fingers along my cheek. I pressed one more kiss to his cock before crawling up his body. He crushed me against his chest, groaning slightly in pain.

“Are you okay?” I whispered, pulling back.

“I’m fine, Little One. Certain movements hurt the ribs. I wasn’t thinking when I pulled you against my chest,” he replied, rolling us so I was underneath his lean, muscular body. He hovered over me, running his fingers along my body, which was covered in a light sheen of sweat from our earlier play. His eyes were glazed over as he reached the heart pendant that lay between my collarbones. One side of his face cracked a smile. “I love you, Bella,” he whispered, looking up at me. “It feels so good to say that. I love you…”

“Don’t make me cry, Masen,” I sniffled, smacking his arm.

He chuckled, covering my lips with his before tracing his fingers down my body to the slick flesh between my thighs. His hand met my folds and I spread my legs further apart to give him better access. “I want to make you cry in ecstasy, my Bella,” he crooned against my lips. His fingers were gone and before I could whimper in protest, his cock slid into my pussy.

“FUCK!” I screeched.

“I’m not fucking you, Bella. I’m making love to you,” he quipped, kissing down my neck and taking one of my ear lobes between his lips. His movements were slow and purposeful. Each stroke was filling me to the brink. I could feel how much he loved me with each thrust of his body; each caress of his soft lips; each whisper of devotion that tumbled from his mouth.

Never in my whole life had I felt more complete or happy than with him, in his strong arms. Now that I know that he loved me and that I loved him, the earth tilted on its axis and allowing our love to blossom and grow.

“Edward,” I whispered, tugging my fingers through his thick, soft hair. “I love you, so, so much. Don’t leave me…”

“Never, my Bella,” he murmured back. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. “I can’t _not_ be with you. You’re my world, Little One.” His thrusts were probing deeper. I could feel him reach my soul with each stroke in and out of my body. We were connecting on a level that I never thought possible. Our souls were fusing and we would be inseparable.

In his eyes, I saw our future…a wedding, children, happiness and no violence. The Syndicate had no place in our lives. Charlie was there, but he had renounced his claim to the head of the organization. He was happy and in love with our children, his grandbabies. Two boys and a girl.

I wanted that. I wanted that soooooo badly.

“Don’t cry, Little One,” he cooed as he rolled us so I was on top. He sat up and held me as he continued making love to me. I was crying quietly, rocking against his cock, praying that our bubble wouldn’t burst. I didn’t want this moment or my time with Edward to end. Ever.

My orgasm snuck up on me. My tears hid the mounting wave of pleasure building in my body. I sobbed against his shoulder as my body tumbled over the edge in pure happiness, joy and sexual ecstasy. “Holy Hell, Bella, I can feel you clenching around me,” Edward moaned against my neck.

“Come, Edward,” I whispered in his ear. “Fill me with everything.” He moved faster inside of me. The sound of his skin slapping mine as he grew harder in my pussy. “Yes, baby. I’m going to come again. Harder,” I pleaded, scratching down his back. He obliged and with a guttural, animalistic roar, he spilled inside of me as I clamped down around his pulsing cock. I slumped against him, feeling emotionally and physically drained.

“Sleep my love,” Edward said against my hair as he slipped out of me.

“Stay with me forever,” I mumbled, barely coherent.

“Where would I go, Little One?” he asked, curling around me and holding me to his body. My eyes fluttered shut and blissful silence washed over me, safe in my _love’s_ arms.

**A/N: One more lemony chapter after this and then…dun, dun, dun…DRAMA! Pictures for this are on my tumblr. Link’s on my profile. Also, find me on Facebook (Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation) or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some…**


	129. Chapter 129

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 129**

When I woke up, the sun had dipped low in the sky and Edward’s apartment was darker than before. I don’t know how long we were asleep, but it was the best slumber I’d had in _ages._  However, it was the soft angelic kisses I felt on my neck that roused me from my deep slumber. His hands were roaming freely along my skin and his cock was ready for action behind me.

“You’re so beautiful, Bella,” he whispered against my ear. “So sweet, angelic, innocent and perfect. That’s intensified when you sleep. All of the stress leaves your face and you look…there aren’t words.” He nuzzled my neck as his hands cupped my breasts. I whimpered, angling my neck so he could have better access to my skin. I pushed my ass closer to Edward’s arousal, rotating my hips enticingly. “Someone is turned on,” he purred.

“I could say the same for you,” I giggled, looking back at him. He smirked and trailed his hand down the length of my body. He reached my leg and moved it so it was flung over his body. My back was to his chest and I was open for him.

“Before I make love to you, my Bella, I want to play with your pussy,” he cooed, snaking his hand to between my thighs. “Do you want me to make you come with my fingers?”

“Yes, please,” I begged, bucking my hips toward his hovering hand. “Do you see how wet I am?”

“I can smell your arousal, Little One,” he said as he cupped my sex with his hand. “Fuck, baby…”

“I’m always, _always_ like this around you,” I chanted out. “Please, Edward?”

“Don’t beg, my love,” he said, circling his fingers along my slick folds. “I’ll have you purring in no time. I want you to come all over my hand, drenching my bed, baby. Then, I’ll slide inside of you and make you come again. Do you want that, my baby?”

“Yes,” I breathed, cupping my hand over his. He threaded our fingers together and we worked my folds feverishly. We were staring into each other’s eyes as we played with my pussy. “Do you like touching me, Edward? Feeling what you do to me?”

“There aren’t enough words in the English language to describe how it feels,” he growled, moving his eyes to our hands. “Seeing our fingers covered in your juices, it’s fucking surreal.” He licked his lips. “Give me your hand. I need a fucking taste of your succulent pussy.” I removed my hand as he slipped his fingers inside of me. I groaned loudly as my hand reached his mouth. Eagerly, he suckled on each fingertip as he pounded his hand inside of me. He pulled his mouth away and crashed his lips against mine. I moaned, moving against his body. “Play with your pretty little clit, Bella.”

“God, I love your fucking filthy mouth,” I panted against his lips.

“I learn from the best,” he purred. “Help me get you off. Make yourself come, baby.” I reached my hand between my legs, feeling the force behind his fingers. Using the same hand he had just suckled on, I circled my clit. I moaned like a wanton whore. Once my hand reached my sensitive nub, his pounding stopped and he curled his fingers inside of my body. My arousal increased and my moans grew louder. “You like that? Do you like when my fingers are inside of your needy pussy?”

“I…fuck!...So wet…come…” I babbled incoherently. He chuckled, kissing me deeply before licking down to my breast. His lips wrapped around my nipple, sucking on it forcefully while he finger fucked me. His eyes never left his hand between my legs. My hand was circling my clit, desperately wanting my body to react and to come all over his bed. The beginnings of a massive orgasm were building in my belly but it wasn’t building fast enough. “Another finger, Edward,” I pleaded.

He smiled against my pale skin, sliding a third finger inside of me, curling his fingers upwards. I rocked against his hand the bubbling in my stomach increased. My fingers worked feverishly against my clit. It was red, needy and wanting some sort of release. Edward’s pinky grazed my ass and I whimpered, staring down at him. He slid his pinky in with the rest of his fingers, gathering my arousal to coat his hand. With a smirk, he slid his pinky in my ass and began moving his hand in and out, in earnest. That’s what did it. The dam burst and soon, my orgasm zipped through me. I screamed, bucking uncontrollably as my release spilled from my body.

Once I was calm, Edward slid his cock between my legs and began fucking me from behind while we were laying on her sides. His hands were on my hips as he slammed into me, over and over again. My orgasm from before grew and I was having an out of body experience. I knew what was happening, but my body was in a complete state of bliss, ecstasy and sexual overload. The sounds coming from my lips were a combination of grunts, pants and Edward’s name. My leg fell from his hip and the feeling of him being inside of me was tighter and more filling. I felt so complete with him inside of me; even more so now.

His mouth was attached to my neck and he murmured his love for me, constantly reminding me of his feelings. I was too far gone to even form a coherent thought, let alone respond to his sweet words of adoration while we made love. “Bella, baby, I’m going to come,” he breathed against my ear. “Please, come with me, my love.”

“I’m already there,” I moaned, reaching to my clit and rubbing it once before my body shattered in pleasure. Edward grunted as he released inside of me, filling me with his arousal. We stayed connected as long as we could. Edward eventually softened, slipping out of my body. Remnants of his release leaked out of my body and I fell onto my stomach, exhausted and thoroughly loved.

“Don’t move,” Edward whispered, kissing my cheek. He hopped out of the bed and into the adjoining bathroom. I heard the water run and he came back with a white washcloth. Tenderly, he wiped down my body, being mindful of my flesh between my legs. I was quite sore now. Edward was quite the well-endowed man and being with him twice within a few hours has definitely kicked my pussy’s ass.

“Can we stay here tonight?” I asked, looking up at him.

“Are you sure?” he replied, arching a brow. “I know…”

“Don’t be dissing your place. I just don’t want to go home. I want to stay here,” I pouted. “Please?”

“How can I deny that beautiful face?” he chuckled, tossing the washcloth onto the ground. He got back into bed, opening his arms to me. I snuggled against his body, kissing his chest. “Locale aside, tonight has been pretty much perfect, Little One.”

“We now know our true feelings,” I sighed contentedly. “I love you so much, Edward.”

“As I love you, my Bella,” he mumbled sleepily. I leaned up and kissed his mouth sweetly. He hummed happily, tightening his arms around my body. “Sleep, my love. I don’t know about you, but I’m spent.”

“Me, too. But it felt sooooooooo good,” I giggled. He pressed my cheek to his chest, kissing my forehead. “Sleep well, Edward.”

“I will. I have you in my arms,” he said, yawning widely. “Love you, Bella. With my whole heart.”

“Love you, too.” Snuggling into his embrace, I giggled lightly. “You know, you’re cheesy, right?”

“I may be cheesy, but I have you and that’s all that matters. Sleep. Now.”

“Yes, sir,” I said, my eyes fluttering shut.

**A/N: Aren’t they cute? Raise your hand if you’re happy that they _finally_ said their ILY’s! Raise your hand if you don’t want drama…**

**Too bad, drama’s coming next chapter. *Snorts* Pictures from this chappie are on my tumblr (link in my profile). Also, find me on Facebook (Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation) or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some (more loving…means faster updates…means faster the drama is resolved.)**


	130. Chapter 130

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 130**

The next morning dawned bright. Too bright, really. I woke up due to the fact that there were no window coverings on Edward’s windows. As soon as the sun hit my lids, I was up. I groaned, flopping over to curl up to Edward for a morning cuddle and perhaps a breakfast blowjob.

I came up empty. Edward’s side of the bed was cold. “Where did he go?” I asked, frowning deeply. As if in response to my question, my hand brushed against a sheet of computer paper from his printer.

_My love,_

_I’ve gone to pick up some breakfast for us. I forgot how bright the sun was in the morning and I was up as soon as it broached the horizon of my window. I didn’t want my restlessness to wake you, so I’m getting food. I, honestly, have none in the apartment since I’m not here. I should be back soon. Hopefully, before you wake, but if not…here’s why._

_I love you,_

_Your, Edward_

I smiled, hugging the note to my chest. Then, I squeed on the bed, kicking the mattress like a maniacal fangirl who just met her favorite actor or actress. Seeing Edward’s love written out in black and white was…was…

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

God, I’m such a dork.

The call of nature forced me out of bed and an abrupt end to my girlish-shriekfest on the bed. I swiped Edward’s shirt from yesterday, tossing it around my body and padding to the bathroom. I took care of business and hastily brushed my teeth with Edward’s toothbrush. My hair, on the other hand, looked like a dead animal. I desperately needed to brush that and I didn’t see a brush or a comb on the counter in his bathroom. Normally, I kept a brush in my purse, but for whatever reason, I didn’t have one today.

I had to snoop.

Perhaps, I’d find some more pictures of Edward and his mom. He seemed to treasure them; hanging them prominently in his family room. I started my snooping in his dresser, which only housed jeans, underwear, t-shirts, socks and a stash of porn. I giggled at that one since we were now our own porno. _I wonder if he’d let me tape our lovemaking? It’s quite erotic to watch._ Shaking my head, I went to look in the two nightstands. The one closest to my side held another stash of porn and a small tube of lube. _Masturbation fodder. Edward, you sexual deviant, you._

Thinking my search for a comb or a brush was going to be fruitless, I turned to the nightstand on Edward’s side. At least I knew why Edward’s hair stood up like he just rolled out of bed. He didn’t have a comb to tame it. Pulling out the drawer, I noticed a gun inside. I wasn’t surprised by that. I had a gun in my nightstand. However, it was clipped to a wallet. Reaching for the weapon, I placed it, along with the wallet onto the bed. My brow furrowed. Opening the wallet, I saw a golden badge along with an ID card.

 _Special Agent Edward Cullen, FBI_.

“He lied to me?” I hissed, staring at his credentials. The picture on the ID was Edward… _my Edward_ …wearing a black suit and a grim expression. Angry tears stung my eyes and I flew off the bed, searching for my clothes. I got dressed hastily, feeling betrayed, hurt and used.

_He lied. Everything we had…a lie. I was nothing more than a fucking case._

_Does he even really love me?_

Doesn’t matter. I couldn’t even…he lied to me and he was a fucking _Fed!_ He was probably sent to infiltrate my father’s organization to bring him down.

“Bella, I’m back,” Edward called.

My stomach dropped. I bolted back to the bed, wanting to hide the evidence that I was snooping. However, he strode into the bedroom, carrying bags filled with our breakfast. I glared at him, disdain and hate filling my gaze. His eyes went straight to the gun and badge in my hand. His pale features blanched and the food fell to the floor. “I can explain…” he began.

“I don’t want to hear it,” I seethed, sneering at him angrily. “Was this a joke? A ruse? Did you really have sensory issues? WAS ANYTHING YOU TOLD ME THE TRUTH?!” I hopped up and pushed him against the wall. He fell against it, his eyes filled with terror, remorse and sadness. I pounded on his chest, focusing my blows to his already bruised ribs. “You were sent to take down my family…RUIN MY LIFE!” I tore the necklace he gave me from my body and tossed it carelessly onto the bed.

“Bella…I was…”

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!” I sobbed, picking up his gun, pointing it at his face.

“Put the gun down, Bella,” Edward said calmly.

“I hate you, Edward. You betrayed my trust,” I cried. “This…this…is unforgivable.” I dropped the gun from his face but held it in my hand, walking back. “I have to get out of here.”

“No! Bella, you can’t. At least let me drive you back. It’s still not safe for you,” he muttered brokenly, tears marring his face. “I can’t let anything happen to you. I lo…”

I cold cocked him with his gun. “You do _NOT_ love me,” I snarled. He was bleeding from his temple, cradling his head. “You lost that right when I found out that you aren’t who you say you are.”

“Bella, I was born Edward Masen. Everything I told you was the truth. I only…omitted the fact that I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme,” he cried. “Everything else was true. The touch, my feelings, us…”

“There is no us,” I said, punching him harshly across the jaw and then thrusting the heel of my hand up to his nose. He fell to his knees. His nose was bloodied and he was panting heavily. He looked up at me and the sadness in his eyes nearly shattered me, but I didn’t care. Pistol whipping his temple, he fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. I stepped over him and grabbed my bag from the couch. Finding my phone, I dialed Emmett.

“Bambina, it’s too fucking early,” he grumbled.

“I don’t fucking care. Pick me up,” I spat. “Edward and I…we’re through.” I lied to my cousin. I didn’t want him to know that Edward was a fed. Part of me still cared for him and if Emmett knew, he’d kill Edward. I didn’t want Emmett to go to jail for killing a federal agent or some shit like that.

“Where are you?” Emmett asked wearily.

I gave him the address of a diner across the street from Edward’s apartment and stormed out of his dingy, ratty, shithole apartment. I hadn’t even realized that I was a sobbing, uncontrollable mess. My heart was damaged and irrevocably broken. I was so crazed that I didn’t realize that I was being followed. A beefy hand wrapped around my arm, turning me harshly. “About time you were alone, bitch.”

I felt a sharp prick in my neck and blackness settled over me…

**A/N: Hides behind an unconscious Edward. *Don’t hate me* We’re switching POVs next chapter. Back to Edward. What will he have to say? Leave me some…**


	131. Chapter 131

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 131**

**EPOV**

“Ugh,” I groaned, rolling onto my back. Everything on me hurt. My eyes cracked open and I saw that I was in my shithole apartment, on the floor in my bedroom. Sliding up, I smelled before I saw the bags filled with breakfast strewn on the floor, covering the carpet. Syrup was leaking onto the floor but I couldn’t find it in me to really care. Then, on the bed, I noticed my badge and ID sitting in plain sight. It all came rushing back.

_Was this a joke? A ruse? Did you really have sensory issues? WAS ANYTHING YOU TOLD ME THE TRUTH?!_

_You were sent to take down my family…RUIN MY LIFE!_

_I hate you, Edward. You betrayed my trust. This…this…is unforgivable._

_You do NOT love me. You lost that right when I found out that you aren’t who you say you are._

“No,” I sobbed, curling up in a ball. I felt empty, desolate and completely helpless. My heart faltered and my reason for living found out…my cover was blown and…

Jumping up, I ran to the bathroom and heaved up the little I had in my stomach. The movement made my ribs groan in agony. My body felt like it had been run over by a truck and not because of my bout with puking. Pulling up my shirt, I saw fresh bruises on my chest in the shapes of Bella’s fists. My face was covered in dried blood from a broken nose and deep gash on my temple from being pistol whipped.

_I deserved it._

I brushed my teeth and washed my face the best that I could since my face hurt. A lot. Then, I stripped out of my t-shirt, which was covered in blood, and putting on a fresh one. Dragging my body back into the bedroom, I was hit with the scent of our lovemaking, causing my heart to shatter. On the bed, nestled on the sheets, was the heart pendant I had bought Bella in Italy. I picked it up and put it around my neck.

I had to fix this.

But how?

_I love you, Little One. That will never change…_

_Ever._

First things first, I had to make sure that Bella got back to Charlie’s safely. I dialed her phone. It rang but she didn’t pick up. _Do you expect her to, asshole?_

What surprised me was that I heard my ringtone from her phone nearby. I hung up and dialed it again. Listening, I followed the sound. I opened the apartment door, seeing Bella’s phone on the ground near my Mustang, pushed underneath the front tire. Sprinting down the stairs, I picked it up. It was scratched up. There were alerts for numerous texts and voicemails from both Charlie and Emmett.

_Bambina, you better not be playing me…where are you? – Em_

_I’ve been sitting here at the fucking diner for over an hour. Did you and Edward make up? Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do. *Waggles brows* – Em_

_You better not be fucking, Bella. So help me, you dragged me out of bed at seven in the morning – Em_

_It’s been two hours, Bella. Where the fuck are you? – Em_

_I’m calling your dad, Bella. This is ridiculous! - Em_

_Isabella Marie, this is your father! ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE! – Charlie_

_NOW! - Charlie_

She was taken. I just know it. I just knew that was why her phone was kicked under my car. She loved her phone. It was attached to her hip or her ear. Something was wrong and her being without protection was the reason behind it.

I pocketed Bella’s phone and decided to come clean to Charlie and Emmett. But first, I had to get some backup. I went up to my apartment and grabbed my Kevlar vest, badge, gun and ID. Tossing it into a bag, I locked up the apartment for what was going to be the last time. With a sense of determination, I drove away from the shithole apartment. I texted Carlisle, asking him to meet me at a local diner close to Charlie’s house. We needed to figure out a plan to bring down whoever took Bella.

The wall around my heart went up and gone was the vulnerable Edward Masen who gave everything he had to Bella and back was Edward Cullen, trained killer.

But it was going to be temporary. After this, I was done. I couldn’t do this anymore. My time with the bureau was now at its end.

I had to get Bella back.

I had to earn her forgiveness and trust.

I had to get her to love me again.

I couldn’t live without her.

I refuse to…

_I’m coming, Little One. I promise._

**A/N: Edward’s sad and pissed at the same time. He knew it was going to eventually happen but it doesn’t make it any less painful. However, he’s not letting go of his girl without a fight. Discussions regarding this will be on my Facebook page: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. I’d love to hear your thoughts! Leave me some!**

 


	132. Chapter 132

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 132**

Parking my Mustang next to Carlisle’s Yukon Denali, I walked into the diner. I had my sunglasses on to try and hide my injuries, but I knew that Carlisle would know something was wrong. I was walking like I was in excruciating pain. _That’s because you are, dimwit._ I saw him in the corner, chatting with a young, pretty waitress. Moving fluidly, I sat down opposite him and barked out an order of coffee. The waitress squeaked, dancing away.

“You look like shit, Edward,” Carlisle said. “What the fuck is wrong?”  I took off my sunglasses and his eyes widened. “Who attacked your face?”

“Bella. She found out,” I spat.

“I’ll give the girl some credit for kicking your ass,” Carlisle snickered.

I scowled at him. “Dad! This is serious. She knows and she left without protection. I think she was taken by the Volturi,” I said, arching a brow. It caused the gash on my temple to ache and I groaned. It started to bleed again.

“You need stitches, Edward,” Carlisle grumped, handing me his handkerchief. I held it to my head, giving him a hard glare. “Your cover is blown. We need to pull you out.”

“Over my rotting corpse. It’s because of me that she’s in danger. I’m not dropping this case until she’s found. You hear me?” I growled. “Besides, I have an in with the family unless Bella spilled the truth that I was a fed. She was livid and…” The words stopped as my heart constricted. With my free hand, I pressed it to my chest, trying to quell the aching I felt inside.

“She hurt you. More than the bruises on your face,” Carlisle said sympathetically. Unable to speak, I nodded. “Talk to me, son.”

_I don’t know if I can…_

Taking a deep breath, I began my story. “Last night, I told her that I loved her. We made love and everything in my shitty life felt right. _She_ was the reason for my being here. She is the reason why I’m not afraid to be touched. I…I need her, Dad,” I whispered, smiling softly at the memory. “But, this morning, she threw it all back at me, saying that she hated me. I don’t blame her, but I have to make this right. _She’s_ the reason why that I’m quitting the bureau after this case. _She’s_ the reason why I’m going back to get my law degree and take the bar. I want _her._ But, I’m afraid that I’ll never get the chance because of this.” A few tears plopped down my face and I wanted to be comforted, but the mere thought of someone who wasn’t Bella touching me made me quake with fear.

As weird as it sounded, though, I wanted a hug. I wanted my dad to make it all better.

Carlisle pursed his lips. “Can I rely on you to be unbiased and do your job, despite your feelings for Bella?” he asked, putting on his FBI hat.

“My feelings for Bella will force me to do better, Dad,” I said, glaring at him. “But, we have to do something for Charlie and Emmett…they’re good guys. Not the hardened criminals like Aro Volturi or James Cacciatore.”

“I know. All of your intel has been amazing and there isn’t anything that we can pin on them. They never muddy their hands with the business of the organization and there’s never a clear link. The only way we can link Charlie to any sort of wrong-doing was the illegal sale of weapons back in May, where he was shot and lost his bodyguard, William Black. The bigger fish is Aro Volturi and his family. They are not as meticulous on their connections. A lot of illegal activities are traced back to Aro and his family. He’s the one we’ve got to bring down. Unfortunately, Bella is the pawn in the game and the one that can get the most hurt.”

“No,” I snarled. “We have to help her!”

“We will,” Carlisle stated, arching a brow. “Call Charlie. Use Bella’s phone, just in case Bella did spill the beans on your status.”

I nodded and picked up Bella’s scuffed up iPhone. I dialed Charlie and waited for him to pick up.

“BELLA, thank GOD! Where are you?” Charlie breathed.

“Not Bella, Charlie. It’s Edward,” I said, my voice catching. “I need to talk to you.”

He sighed, “I figured you might. See you at the house?” he asked.

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes with a friend,” I said, looking up at Carlisle. He nodded and I ended the call. Tossing some cash on the table, we left the diner.

Just before I got into my car, Carlisle pulled me into his arms. I stiffened. “Edward, trust me,” Carlisle whispered in my ear. “I know this is killing you, but we’ll get Bella back and I have a feeling that you two will survive this.” I choked out a sob, wrapping my arms around his waist. For a few moments, I allowed myself to be comforted by my _father who loved me_. He just held me, whispering words of comfort in my ear. I pulled back, giving him a watery smile. “Better?”

I nodded. “See you at Charlie’s,” I rasped as I got into the car and drove to Charlie’s home.

As we did, I was shocked at how quickly Charlie acquiesced, especially since Bella was missing. I was calling on her phone. He must have known something had happened between us. I had so many questions and the only answers I could get were from Charlie.

**A/N: I know the chapters are shorter, but they just lend themselves to be more succinct. Leave me some!**


	133. Chapter 133

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 133**

I parked my car on the driveway, with Carlisle parked on the street. We walked up to Charlie’s house. Our badges were clipped to our belts, but still concealed by our jackets. I was not approaching the house as Edward Masen but as Edward Cullen. With a shaky hand, I rang the doorbell. A few moments later, Charlie opened the door and allowed us inside.

“Did Bella do that?” Charlie quipped, looking at the damage to my face.

“Yeah,” I blushed. I pinched my nose. “I need you to sit down, Charlie. Is Emmett here?”

“I’m here and I want to add to those bruises,” Emmett snarled. He cracked his knuckles, glaring at me.

“Please just sit,” I beseeched them. We all walked into the living room. Emmett and Charlie sat on the couch while Carlisle plopped down in the huge chair by the fireplace. I stayed standing. “First off, I need to tell you something. Something that could result in you losing the trust you imparted on me to disappear.”

“That won’t happen,” Charlie said quietly, giving me a soft smile.

With a sigh, I took out my FBI ID and slipped it around my neck, along with displaying my badge on my belt. “My name is Special Agent Edward Cullen. I’ve been investigating your organization for the better part of a year for the FBI after we received an anonymous tip.”

“I know,” Charlie replied. “I’ve known for a while. I was the tip.”

“That solves an on-going office pool,” Carlisle snickered. “It was up to $500. Jasper won.”

“Good for him. He’s broke,” I smirked. “The man next to me is my boss and father, Carlisle Cullen.”

“Nice to put a face with a voice. I spoke with you a year ago,” Charlie said, holding out his hand. Carlisle and Charlie greeted each other. “Now, I can imagine you’re curious why I wanted to bring down my own organization.”

“ARE YOU PEOPLE FUCKING NUTS?!” Emmett bellowed. “You’re talking to the FEDS! Do you want to go to jail? Do you want me to go to jail?” Emmett glared at me and he shot up to attack me. Charlie strong armed him back onto the couch.

“You sit down and shut your fucking mouth, Emmett McCarty!” Charlie seethed. “I want out. I don’t want this life anymore. Do you? Do you want to keep living your life, fearful of someone coming to stab you in the back? Do you want to have a normal life with kids, a wife, a quiet home?”

“Yeah,” Emmett said, frowning deeply. “But you had it.”

“My wife was poisoned by someone. Bella is missing, presumably taken by the Volturi. My house is anything but quiet. You would never ever have a normal life, Emmett. I don’t want that for you or for Bella,” Charlie whispered. He turned to us. “I’m willing to confess to everything. I just want my children to be safe and free.”

“We’ve already worked out a deal with the district attorney. We’ll explain what that is after we finish our op to save your daughter,” Carlisle explained.

“Will it include jail time?” Emmett asked.

“For Charlie? Yes,” Carlisle said. “It’ll be minimal at ‘Club Fed.’ The reason why the DA is willing to do this is your involvement in bringing down Aro Volturi and his organization and James Cacciatore. They are much more lethal than you and their brand of violence needs to stop.”

“Whatever needs to be done,” Charlie whispered. “Now, do you know where Bella is? Why do you have her phone?”

“I don’t know if Emmett told you, but Bella discovered my true identity and flew off the handle,” I frowned. “Hence, the broken nose and need for stitches on my face.”

“Emmett, call Doc,” Charlie ordered.

“I want to hear this,” Emmett growled. “Perhaps add a matching gash on his other side of his face.”

“Then, I’d have to arrest you,” Carlisle said, smiling smugly. “Assaulting a federal officer. You’d get up to three years in prison.”

Emmett’s jaw dropped. It slammed shut and he stalked out of the living room, holding his phone up to his ear. He demanded Doc’s services and went to hide in the kitchen, presumably to distance himself from me and avoiding getting collared for assault.

“You would have arrested him?” Charlie asked, chuckling quietly.

“It was a threat,” Carlisle shrugged. “Edward’s got enough bruises and Emmett is built like a brick shit house. He’d wollop Edward in his current state.”

“Unlikely, Dad,” I deadpanned. “Anyhow, back to what happened. Words were spewed and Bella left the apartment after she pistol whipped me. I was down, unconscious, for roughly two hours. When I came to, I tried calling her but I heard her phone outside of my apartment. It was kicked under the tire.”

“She loves that phone,” Charlie whispered. “So, you think she was taken because of that?”

“Yes, I do. Someone followed us to my apartment and waited until Bella was alone to strike,” I growled.

“Do you have an idea of who?” Carlisle asked.

“A few, but it’s all supposition,” I replied. “Possibly James, Marco, the guy who tried to blow up her car, Alec but my instincts are pointing to Riley. He approached her when she met with her advisor. There was something _not right_ in the way he was looking at her.”

“Charlie, do you mind if I bring my team in here to help us out?” Carlisle asked. “If they have Bella and they want some sort of ransom, they’ll call here.”

“Whatever you need to do. I want my baby girl back,” Charlie muttered, his façade of being a tough guy quickly crumbling. “I want those fucktards who took her to pay, too.”

“They will,” Carlisle promised. He pressed a number on his cell phone. “Rose, I need a mobile command center to be set up in Charlie del Cigno’s home. Bring everything you need. We’ve got an abduction situation.”

**A/N: Did you expect Charlie to be the informant? Edward had his inclinations and they turned out to be right. Originally, I was going to have Emmett be the informant, but he was young and eager to join the organization in a more powerful role. Charlie wants out. Simple as that. Even if that ‘out’ means he has to spend time in a federal penitentiary. Leave me some!**


	134. Chapter 134

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 134**

Three hours later, Charlie’s dining room was set up like a mobile command center. Alice, Rose and Jasper were manning computers while Carlisle and I were checking the satellites for any sort of clue as to where Bella was. My head was stitched up by Doc and he said that I had a moderate concussion. He wanted me to sleep but I couldn’t. Not with my girl out there and missing.

So, I fought through the pain, focusing my attention on the known properties of Aro Volturi, searching through any bit of information.

We also had the help of the local police department, though they weren’t as helpful. Our technology was better but at least they had the man power to search vehicles and put out an all-points bulletin for Bella being missing. Normally, the police would say that we’d have to wait forty-eight hours but a phone call to the commissioner encouraged them to assist us in our cause.

With each passing hour, Bella’s safe return was becoming less likely. We had to find her.

Around nine at night, I was rubbing my eyes and trying desperately to stay awake. The information on the computer in front of me wasn’t making any sense. “Edward, you have to stop,” Alice muttered, sitting down next to me. “You’re not a machine.”

“I have to find her, Alice,” I said, my voice rough and hoarse.

“Working yourself to the point of exhaustion isn’t the wisest decisions, Edward,” she chided. “I’m assuming you want to be on the extraction team, right?”

“You assume correct, Ali,” I replied, shooting her a glance.

“If you’re dead on your feet, you’ll make a stupid mistake. Like getting yourself killed,” Alice snarled, smacking my shoulder. “You’re too good of an agent to let that happen.”

“If I was so good, why was I so careless with my badge? If I was so good, why did Bella get captured on my watch?” I hissed, closing the laptop. “It’s my fault, Alice. My feelings clouded my judgment and now, she’s missing and possibly getting hurt. I’m pissed at myself for allowing my feelings to guide my actions. I’m pissed that she’s gone. I’m pissed that she hates me…”

“She was upset, Edward,” Rose replied, sitting down next to me. “She probably still has feelings for you. She’s a special girl to deal with your special brand of bullshit.”

“Thanks, Rose,” I replied flatly.

“Look, Cullen, I know you feel responsible, but it’s not your fault. Regardless of whatever happened between the two of you, _this_ was inevitable. Whoever captured her was determined to get her and the opportunity arose when she left your apartment in a tizzy,” Rose said, tentatively putting her hand on my arm. I flinched but didn’t pull my arm back like I normally would. Rose gently rubbed my forearm and gave me a smile. “Let whatever you’re feeling drive you to make it better.”

“I’m trying. But the words are spinning and my eyes,” I scowled at the computer.

“It’s because you had your brain scrambled, Edward,” Alice giggled. “You need rest. The doctor said that is what’s best for you. And when was the last time you ate?”

“Jeez, you sound like my mother,” I teased.

“That’s because Esme sent me a text, making me promise to get you to eat some food and sleep. It will refresh you, give you an opportunity to recharge your batteries,” Alice said. She bit her lip. Her gray eyes were filling with tears. “I want to hug you, Edward. I’ve never seen you so sad.”

“I think we all want to hug Edward right now,” Rose giggled.

“Not really,” Jasper snorted from his spot from his computer. “You need a shower, dude! You smell!”

“Ignore him,” Alice said airily. “I do. Can I hug you, Edward?”

“Around the shoulders. I’m recovering from a couple of broken ribs,” I whispered, looking at her. Alice threw her arms around my neck and held me tight. I was shocked at the mere power of her embrace. “Damn, Alice. You’re strong.”

“Okay, I need in on the love fest,” Rose laughed, wrapping her arms around Alice. I was being strangled by two women and as weird as it sounded, I liked it. My friends were making me feel better. “Though, Jasper was right. You do stink, Edward. I can smell the blood on your hair.”

We laughed and broke apart. “I get it. I smell and I’m dead on my feet,” I chuckled.

“Use your old room, Edward. All of your clothes are still there,” Charlie said from his spot next to Carlisle.

“We’ll wake you if something comes up,” Carlisle said distractedly, typing furiously on his computer. “Take care of yourself. Even for a few hours.”

“Alright,” I said, pushing away from the table.

“Can we give you more hugs?” Alice asked, smiling widely.

“Not right now. I’m bit overwhelmed,” I replied. “See you all in a bit.”

**A/N: Edward, despite his stress over Bella’s abduction and breakup, is handling this all fairly well. He’s even letting people _touch him!_ But, something is dwelling on the horizon. Leave me some! More reviews equal faster updates! Perhaps even MULTIPLE updates in one night. (I need to play catch up in order for that to happen and that’s what I’m doing). ;-)**


	135. Chapter 135

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 135**

I took a long shower, scrubbing my body with Bella’s body wash. Yes, it was odd that I, a twenty-seven year old man, was washing his body with vanilla body wash and scouring my hair with strawberry shampoo. I felt much better, just being covered in Bella’s scent. I closed my hand around her necklace which hung around my neck. The emptiness of knowing why I was wearing it hit me and I collapsed on the bench where Bella and I had made love numerous times.

“Keep it together, Edward,” I chanted as I tried to quell the mounting panic attack I was experiencing. “Stay strong for her. She may hate you, but you have to save her.”

I hoped she didn’t hate me. I hope that she was just speaking out of anger and frustration. I was her _angelo, tesoro, prottetore_ and _amore._ What we had wasn’t a fly-by-night fling. Despite the fact that I didn’t tell her about my reason for being there, everything I felt was the same. I had to prove it to her. I had to win her back.

This line of thinking was not helping the panic attack.

So, I washed my hair again and walked out of the shower. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before crawling into the bed. Carino must have known I was back. She was perched on the pillow next to mine, purring contentedly. Her eyes were open and she gave me a kitty smile of nuzzling against my jaw. “Hey, cat,” I said, tickling her head. “I missed you.”

She mewled in response, curling up on my shoulder. Within moments, my eyelids drooped and I was down for the count, exhausted and emotionally drained. However, my reprieve didn’t last long. Carino was hissing and I felt myself being pulled out of bed. In my sleep-induced fog, I was too slow to react and found myself pressed against the wall. My air supply was being cut off by a beefy arm. Glaring at me were the angry eyes of Emmett.

“You shouldn’t have gotten involved with Bella,” he snarled. He pushed me against the wall, causing my head to snap into the plaster. The wall gave way from the force of Emmett’s blow. “She’s missing because of you.”

“I tried to stay away,” I hissed out, unable to speak clearly since Emmett was pressing on my neck. “But you saw how we couldn’t deny our feelings.”

“You were thinking with you dick,” Emmett said angrily, kneeing me in the balls. I groaned and fell forward. Emmett’s fist connected with my jaw and I was on the ground. “Was she just an easy lay? A notch in your belt?”

“NO!” I wailed, curling up to avoid his kicks that he was forcing onto my torso. My ribs were aching. “I do love her. With everything, I love her. This was not intentional.”

The door slammed open and Charlie, Carlisle and Jasper tackled Emmett, forcing him to the ground. He struggled against the three men, punching Charlie in the mouth and kicking Jasper in the chest. It wasn’t until Carlisle unholstered his gun that Emmett stopped. “I really don’t want to arrest you, Emmett,” he said evenly, holding the gun to his face. “You’ve assaulted one of my men after I explicitly asked you not to, not to mention kicking another federal agent while being restrained.”

“You are such a _stronzo_ , Emmett,” Charlie spat, wiping his face with his hand. “These men are trying to help us. You need to put this beef you have against Edward behind you. I have. Am I pissed that because of his cover up that Bella’s gone? Yes, but he’s doing everything in his power to fix that. Besides, he’s the best man for the job. I’ve seen his service record and he’s fucking amazing. Stop acting like a moron and back off. The next time you fly off the handle, I will have you arrested. Are we clear?”

“Yeah,” Emmett grumbled.

“I didn’t hear you, Emmett,” Charlie hissed. “Are. We. Clear?”

“YES! I need to get out of here. Can I go?” Emmett asked, his eyes blazing.

“Where are you going?” Carlisle asked, reholstering his weapon.

“For a run. I need to get out of this house before I kill him,” he retorted angrily, pointing at me. “I’ll be back. I just need to clear my head.”

“Fine,” Carlisle nodded. Emmett stomped out of the room. Charlie turned to me, frowning deeply. Carlisle had the same expression. “Call that doctor again. Emmett tore Edward’s stitches.”

Jasper helped me up and sat me on the bed. Carino plopped herself on my lap, glaring angrily at the interlopers in our room. I felt woozy, nauseous and exhausted. Carlisle held a towel to my head while Charlie called Doc. “You okay, Edward?” Jasper asked, crouching in front of me.

“I’m tired of being beat up,” I said, my voice slurring.

“Tell the doctor to get here quickly,” Carlisle barked.

“He’s already on his way,” Charlie replied. “Stay with us, son. Bella needs you. She might not know it but she does.”

I nodded but my eyes fought their losing battle with closing. With everything that happened, I just slumped and fell onto the bed. The voices of my father and Charlie echoing in my mind like a distant, fading memory.

**A/N: Edward will be fine. He’s just had the shit kicked out of him. Twice in _one day_. Emmett’s reaction…yeah, he’s hurt by Edward’s admission that he’s a fed. However, he’ll come around. Leave me some lovin! **


	136. Chapter 136

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 136**

When I woke up, my eyes felt dry, raw and welded shut. I groaned, feeling worse than before I passed out. Next to me, curled up in the chair was my father. He looked very uncomfortable but was sleeping heavily. His snores filled the room. In his hand was his gun, ready to go off if someone came in. Carino was curled up on my chest, purring quietly.

There was a quiet knock at the door. Carlisle’s eyes burst open and he held up his gun. “Come in,” he said warily.

“It’s me,” Doc said, slipping inside. “I come unarmed.”

“Sorry,” Carlisle grumbled. “The last time Edward was left alone, he was attacked by Emmett.”

“Ah, I see my patient is awake. How are you feeling, Edward?” Doc asked, prodding Carino to get off my body. She was not happy with being moved, scowling at him before curling up on the pillow next to me.

“Like crap,” I said tiredly. “But, I can’t sit around and do nothing. I’ve got to find…” My heart started stammering and sweat broke out on my forehead.

“I know,” he soothed. “Breathe, Edward. You’ll be worthless if you are a mess.” He did a quick exam and said that I was to take it easy, not push myself too hard or sit in front of a computer for twelve hours. I nodded, acquiescing to requests. “I know you’re gonna say no since you’re so stubborn, but do you want anything stronger than ibuprofen for your headache?”

“No. I’ve got to stay clear-minded. If I take anything other than over the counter, I’m a drooling, incoherent mess. I’ll listen to my body and take frequent breaks. I promise. Can I go back to work now?” I asked.

“I want you to try and sleep for at least another two hours, then you can,” Doc explained. “You’ve been put through a great deal of physical trauma. First with your ribs and leg wound, then concussion yesterday with Bella and the attack from Emmett earlier today. Your body needs time to heal.”

“He’s right, Edward,” Carlisle said. “Listen to him.”

“Fine,” I grumbled, curling up with my cat. My body didn’t resist as I easily succumbed to slumber. When I woke up again, it was mid-morning and my stomach was begging for food. I hadn’t really eaten anything yesterday. I only drank a shit-ton of coffee and munched on some peanuts nearby. Heaving my sore body out of bed, I took another shower. I threw on a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt from my closet before heading into the dining room. It looked much like the same from yesterday, save for some new faces. Jacob was back and he was working with Alice on names of the Volturi organization. Seth was chatting with Jasper, going over the buildings that were owned by Charlie and also by Aro. Emmett was sitting with Rose, combing over photographs from the highway system.

“Edward, come in the kitchen, sweetheart,” Carmen admonished. “I’ve got all of your favorites.” Emmett looked up at me, glaring at me until Rose elbowed in the ribs. He frowned as he gazed back at her. I turned on my heel, walking into the kitchen where Carmen outdid herself. “Eat what you can, Edward.”

“What time did you get up to make this feast, Carmen?” I asked as I began making myself a plate.

“Around seven. With everyone here, we needed food to feed an army,” she smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“I hurt, but I have to ignore it. I’ve got to find Bella,” I whispered, pushing the food around on my dish. “I need to tell her the truth."

“She loves you so much. She’ll listen, especially if you’re one of the men going to save her,” Carmen said. “You’re the first person since Renee died that has made her smile and genuinely happy, Edward.”

“But will she trust me again? Everything I ever told her was the truth, save for my name and job. Those are pretty big things to forgive,” I said.

“It’ll take time, but it’ll happen,” Carmen replied, pushing my plate closer to me. “Eat. From what I’ve heard, you haven’t eaten since the day before yesterday. You need to keep your strength up so you can find Bella and let your body heal. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” I smirked, saluting her with a piece of bacon. She squeezed my shoulder as she left the kitchen. My heart fluttered but the tell-tale signs of a panic attack didn’t come forward. I ate what I could, which wasn’t a lot since I was still feeling _off_ from earlier. As I was putting my dishes away, Emmett came into the kitchen. I immediately went on alert.

“Relax, Edward. I’m not going to hurt you,” Emmett said, holding up his hands defensively. I relaxed slightly, but ready to fight him if I had to. “First off, I want to apologize. I was pissed that you didn’t tell us the truth about being undercover. It took Rose explaining it to me that if you had revealed yourself sooner, it would have been detrimental to the case. You investigating us brought a bigger problem to light with Aro and his goons.”

“Aro is the bigger threat,” I said quietly. “He’s sloppy and dangerous. Plus his alliance with Cacciatore isn’t good either. He tried to have your father killed. I’m sorry about lying but I had to. It was best if you were kept out of the loop.”

“I know that now,” he sighed. “I have to ask though…do you love bambina?”

“Yes,” I replied, my voice catching in my throat. “I’ve always loved her. I always will. If we can’t survive this, my feelings will never change but I will respect her wishes. But, I need her to know the truth. The whole truth…of my past, my present and my future.”

“Carlisle said that this is your last case,” Emmett said quietly.

“It is. I can’t do this anymore,” I murmured, looking at a picture of Bella and Charlie sitting on the counter. “I want…I need to get better, emotionally and physically. I also want to be the man that Bella deserves, if she wants me.”

“What will you do?”

“Go back to school. Finish my law degree. Take the bar and start practicing,” I shrugged. Emmett blinked a few times. “Surprised?”

“You can be a lawyer?” he squeaked.

“Two classes and the test,” I smirked. “Let me tell you why I joined the FBI, Em…”

**A/N: By the end of this batch of chapters, we will discover where Bella is…so, stay with me. Leave me some!**


	137. Chapter 137

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 137**

_“Carlisle said that this is your last case,” Emmett said quietly._

_“It is. I can’t do this anymore,” I murmured, looking at a picture of Bella and Charlie sitting on the counter. “I want…I need to get better, emotionally and physically. I also want to be the man that Bella deserves, if she wants me.”_

_“What will you do?”_

_“Go back to school. Finish my law degree. Take the bar and start practicing,” I shrugged. Emmett blinked a few times. “Surprised?”_

_“You can be a lawyer?” he squeaked._

_“Two classes and the test,” I smirked. “Let me tell you why I joined the FBI, Em…”_

“My guess is that you joined the FBI as a sense of duty toward Carlisle,” Emmett suggested.

“That’s part of it,” I began, leading him to the family room. I was still sore as fuck and didn’t want to explain my motivation in joining the FBI while standing. We sat down. “I have certain, um, qualities that the government looks for in an agent.”

“Like super powers?” he chuckled.

“Kind of. I’ve got very acute vision. I’m a freak of nature that doesn’t need a scope to carry out a sniper assignment. I also have perfect recall. I don’t need to memorize things. One look and it’s engrained in my brain. I graduated from high school and college extremely early because of that. I was nearly done with law school when Carlisle called me, discussing in vague descriptions about a case. It was intriguing, so I went and applied to the FBI. I sailed through Quantico and was placed on my father’s team, despite the agency’s trepidation about working with my adoptive father. The only fly in my wine was my psych eval. I pretty much faked it to get into the classes and if the bureau knew the full extent of my psychological issues, I’d be removed from active duty in a heartbeat.”

“You’re talking about the touch thing?” Emmett asked.

“That’s part of it. I also deal with extreme anxiety, panic attacks and flashbacks. I can keep it together, but when I’m on my own, I tend to fall apart,” I said. “The only touch I could handle, prior to Bella, was violence or pain. That’s why I’m covered with tattoos. If I’m touched without my permission, I have a severe anxiety attack and fall deep into a flashback. That’s a risk to my team and to my cover. I have ways to minimize it, but it still happens. I had a big one while I was in Italy when I was hugged by Mario, the guy with the gun range.”

“So, why do you want to quit the FBI?” he asked. “You’re good at it…”

“I’m one of the youngest and most decorated agents in the bureau, but I can’t do this anymore. I may be the best, but it’s not conducive for living a life. I can’t be a desk agent or an administrator. That’s just not me. I’d rather be a field agent, but my heart’s not in it. I’ve seen too much blood, been exposed to way too much violence, drugs, alcohol, rape…I can’t do it. My heart is shattering at not knowing where Bella is and I’m so worried that something horrific is happening to her. I’ve seen what abductions are like. Typically, it doesn’t end well. The longer the person is missing, the probability of a ‘happy ending’ grows lower and lower. Yes, we have more IQ points in that room than a MENSA meeting, but all of those IQ points can’t stop time.”

“That’s if Aro has her,” Emmett grimaced.

“This was too orchestrated for it to be just a random kidnapping,” I said, narrowing my eyes. “This was planned and when the opportunity presented itself after Bella left my apartment, the kidnapper jumped at the chance.”

“Shouldn’t we have received a ransom call or something by now?” Emmett asked.

“Aro may not be looking for money. He may just want Bella as a trophy or a plaything for his goons,” I shuddered. Visions of Bella being raped by men like Felix and Demetri filled my mind. Anger coursed through my veins and my need to sit in front of the computer began again. “I need to help, Emmett. I’ve lost nearly fourteen hours because of my injuries. I have to…”

“I know,” Emmett smiled. “Save your girl.”

“She’s not my girl anymore,” I muttered sadly, getting up from the couch.

“She will be,” Emmett said, giving me a sad smile before walking into the kitchen.

I hope so.

**A/N: I told you Emmett would come around. It only took Rose to talk some sense into his dumbass head…thinking with his fists. NOT the smartest decision. Please, leave me some!!! Mob/FBIward needs some lovin!**


	138. Chapter 138

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 138**

Three days passed and there was no clue to where Bella was. I was becoming more and more agitated with each passing hour. My co-workers were ready to kick my ass and Carlisle was ready to fire me. Too bad he needed me to help him with the extraction of Bella. I wasn’t at my physical best, but Aro didn’t know my cover was blown. As far as he knew, I was still working for Charlie.

On the fourth day, Jacob and Alice found a warehouse in Portland that was recently acquired by Aro. It was currently in escrow, not closed on but the previous owner explained that he had given the keys to Aro as part of the condition of the immediate sale. We had a location. We just needed confirmation.

I pulled up the satellite feeds, checking on the warehouse, noticing several cars going in and out of there on a daily basis. A lot of cars. I also hacked into the Portland red light cam system, moving one of the cameras to look directly at the warehouse, after I got clearance to do so. I sat in front of my computer, watching the comings and goings of the warehouse. Around five the following day, a huge black SUV pulled up. A SUV that looked to be reinforced and downright intimidating.

_Give me something…_

James Cacciatore and Riley hopped out. _Bingo!_ Riley helped someone out of the backseat and that someone looked directly at the camera. It was Aro. He had a smug smile on his face as he scuttled to the entrance of the warehouse.

_The eagle has landed._

“He’s there,” I hissed. “With James and Riley.”

“Do we know if Bella’s there?” Charlie asked, his voice rough and sad. He was over by my side, staring at my computer screen. His face was pale and drawn, his brown eyes were filling with tears.

I put my hand on his shoulder as I turned to him.  “I didn’t see her, but something big has to be going on in that warehouse,” I explained. I blinked back to my computer screen. I snapped my fingers as the door opened again. Riley was carrying out a white sheet covered in blood. He looked as white as a ghost, almost sick to his stomach. As a result, my stomach turned. Was that Bella’s blood?

_Stay strong, Little One. I’m coming, baby._

“We can’t just go in there, guns blazing,” Carlisle chided.

“I could contact Aro and negotiate a truce or something. Meet him at this warehouse and explain that I’m cutting back on my dealings with the syndicate,” Charlie suggested. “Pass over my territories to him as a sign of good faith. I’ve already lost my wife to this life. I refuse to lose my daughter.”

Charlie gave a look to Jake. Jacob picked up his phone and dialed Leah, his girlfriend and lawyer for the syndicate. “LeeLee, call up Aro and schedule a meeting at some warehouse in Portland,” he commanded. He hung up and we waited to hear back from her. Ten minutes passed. Fifteen minutes. An hour. After an hour and half, it wasn’t Jacob’s phone that rang, but Charlie’s.

“Put it on speaker,” Carlisle said. “No one speak. Only Charlie.”

“Del Cigno,” Charlie barked, sounding gruff.

“Ah, my dear friend. It’s Aro,” he said in his slithery, slimy voice. “Your attorney contacted me and said you had some business to discuss. Can’t we do it over the phone?”

“No, Aro. I need to go over a few things and it would be better if we met up to discuss it in person. I need to retire. My daughter’s missing and…”

“I’ve heard about dear Bella. Her face is plastered all over the news. It’s such a shame. Do they know who took her?” Aro asked with fake sincerity.

“Not yet,” Charlie replied, gritting his teeth. “Look. Do you want to meet or not?”

“I’m in Portland at the moment, dealing with a situation. Perhaps, once I return?” Aro said. A sharp cry cut through the phone line. I knew that scream. It was Bella. “I need to go, Charlie.” He hung up before we could respond.

Carlisle was on the phone, hissing with the director of the bureau. With an abrupt nod, he hung up. “We’ve got a helicopter on its way. We take off in twenty minutes and should be in Portland in an hour. Edward, Emmett and Charlie, you need to be placed in Kevlar. I’d prefer body armor, but if you’re going in the warehouse, you have to go in as civilians.”

“Carlisle, you come, too,” Charlie said. “You can be my long-lost brother. The man who convinced me to step away from the syndicate.”

“That works,” Carlisle said as he began barking out orders. He pressed the phone to his ear and began speaking with someone from the Portland office.

Alice came by, giving all of us ear pieces to wear along with instructions for Charlie and Emmett on how to use them. I dragged Emmett and Charlie into the guest bedroom, strapping on military grade Kevlar vests onto their bodies, under their clothes. I looked at both of them as they got dressed again. “Under no circumstances are you to shoot your weapons. This is a FBI raid but you’re helping us walk in.”

“Can we have weaponry?” Emmett asked.

“You can. But do not fire. Carlisle and I are both trained marksmen. Jasper will be our eyes in the sky and there will be a hoard of FBI agents waiting for the signal to enter the building. Your job is to get us inside and then get Bella to safety. Do you understand?” I asked. They both nodded. “I need to hear it. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” they replied.

“Good. Let’s go,” I responded.

**A/N: We’re getting closer to the ‘raid’ on the warehouse. Now, I’m taking liberties with this. I’m not in law enforcement. I’m a teacher with a very wild imagination. Up next will be the ‘pretense’ of diplomacy. Leave me some!**

 


	139. Chapter 139

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 139**

The flight down to Portland was tense. Charlie was nervous about seeing Bella in pain. Emmett wanted to hurt someone, mainly Aro, James and Riley. Carlisle was stressed because we were bringing in civilians into an op. And well, I was freaking out because I was seeing Bella. Period. My feelings hadn’t changed but she felt betrayed and hurt by my lies. It would be a long road before she could ever trust me again. I had to get her to safety. I had to protect her. If she didn’t want me, then I’d live with those consequences.

_I’d hate those consequences, but I’d live with them._

Jasper, Alice, Rose, Seth and Jacob were flying in another helicopter. They were going to be picked up by a mobile command center vehicle while we were using a Yukon Denali with unmarked plates. While we drove to the warehouse, the building was going to be surrounded and the Volturi were going down.

We landed at the Portland Airport, on a helipad. The field director of the Portland office was waiting for us. He greeted Carlisle and me, studiously ignoring Charlie and Emmett. After a few strained pleasantries, he handed Carlisle a set of keys and we walked to the waiting black SUV. Carlisle handed me the keys. I programmed the address into the GPS while Carlisle went over protocols with Emmett and Charlie. He was much more clinical with them.

I just said ‘don’t shoot things.’

Carlisle did not. He used big, official, government words. Emmett poked my neck and smiled at me. I nodded, driving through downtown Portland. Just outside of Portland, we pulled up and parked next to the large Cadillac Escalade that we all knew belonged to Aro. The vanity license plates that said ‘ArosCaddy’ were a clear indication.

_Moron._

“Everyone check in,” Alice chirped in our ears.

“Carlisle here,” my dad said, checking his weapon.

“Edward here,” I replied, turning off the car. Charlie and Emmett fumbled through their check in but were fine. Alice could hear them loud and clear. Carlisle went over the plan with them again and we walked to the entrance of the warehouse. My heart was stammering. I felt sick to my stomach and anxious. Normally during ops, my emotions were turned off and nothing mattered. Now? I was a mess. I knew Bella was inside that building and being hurt, possibly.

“Pull it together, Edward,” Carlisle murmured. I took a breath, steeling myself for whatever may happen in the warehouse.

Charlie walked over to the entrance, opening the door and striding to the office. Emmett was on his left and I was on his right. Carlisle was behind us, looking sheepish and wary, playing his part as best as he could. “I need to see Aro,” Charlie said coldly to the receptionist. “Don’t give me bullshit that he’s not here. His car is parked out front. If you value your life, get him.”

“Who shall I say is asking for him?” she stammered.

“Charlie del Cigno,” he replied, cracking his knuckles. She nodded and darted in the back. Five minutes later, Aro walked out with her, looking ruffled and honestly, pissed off. “I’m glad you decided to meet with me.”

“You left me little choice, Charlie,” Aro said, narrowing his eyes. “You threatened my employee. Come. Let’s go into my office. Without your muscle.”

“Bullshit. They’re coming in with me. We’ve got much to discuss, Aro,” Charlie said, smiling wickedly.

“The big one can come in with you, but the other two need to wait outside,” Aro hissed.

“My brother is the reason why I’m here, Aro. Edward can stay out in the lobby, but Carlisle needs to be with me. He’s not a part of this life…”

“Fine,” Aro conceded. “You,” he pointed at me. “Stay here. If you leave, my men will shoot you on the spot. Understood?”

“Crystal clear, Aro,” I said smugly. Charlie, Carlisle and Emmett walked into the office. The woman watched as I sat down in the lobby. I could hear the conversation going on behind the closed doors due to my earpiece.

“Edward, do you read?” Rose asked. I tapped on my ear, indicating that I heard her. “As you listen to the conversation, if something goes awry, you have clearance to look for Bella. Use whatever force necessary to find her. That’s per the field director in Portland. Carlisle’s the go-to in this case, but while he’s ‘under,’ Special Agent Banner is calling the shots. Clear?” I tapped my ear again. “Good luck, Edward.”

I listened to the conversation and it was all a ruse. Aro never had any inkling to listen to what Charlie had to say. He was talking in circles and seemed distracted. “Special Agent Cullen? This is Special Agent Banner, you have permission to search the building.”

“Excuse me,” I asked, sauntering up to the receptionist’s desk. “Where’s the bathroom?” I knew I looked dangerous with my scar on my head but I used the full effect of my eyes and ‘fuck me’ hair.

“Out the door and to the left,” she tittered.

“Thank you,” I smiled, turning on my heel and exiting the office. I turned to the left, which was toward the exit. I stood outside of the bathroom for a few moments before sneaking past the office and heading deeper into the warehouse. I was a man on a mission. My mission was to find Bella.

**A/N: The raid is next…I’m just giving you a heads up. The raid will end in a cliffie. So, fair warning. Don’t be throwing tomatoes or whatnot at me. Pictures of the warehouse, the office and the SUV are on my blog and tumblr. Link’s for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook (Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation) or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	140. Chapter 140

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 140**

_I listened to the conversation and it was all a ruse. Aro never had any inkling to listen to what Charlie had to say. He was talking in circles and seemed distracted. “Special Agent Cullen? This is Special Agent Banner, you have permission to search the building.”_

_“Excuse me,” I asked, sauntering up to the receptionist’s desk. “Where’s the bathroom?” I knew I looked dangerous with my scar on my head but I used the full effect of my eyes and ‘fuck me’ hair._

_“Out the door and to the left,” she tittered._

_“Thank you,” I smiled, turning on my heel and exiting the office. I turned to the left, which was toward the exit. I stood outside of the bathroom for a few moments before sneaking past the office and heading deeper into the warehouse. I was a man on a mission. My mission was to find Bella._

The warehouse was expansive. There weren’t a lot of employees but the building was filled with boxes and boxes of ammunition, explosives and shell casings. As I wandered around the warehouse, I figured that Bella probably wouldn’t be out in the open. Aro wasn’t _that_ dumb. Though, James and Riley might be. I checked the main floor, working quickly through the maze of boxes. Once I was through the boxes, I decided to check the string of doors along the back of the warehouse. If it were me, I’d want to be the furthest from the entrance but closest to an exit.

As I moved to that door, one of Aro’s men popped out of nowhere. I tried to act casual, pretending to peruse the boxes, looking for something. “Yo! Who are you? You don’t work here!” he growled.

“I just started, man. I was hired a couple of weeks back and when I came in this morning, I find out my boss no longer owns the building. I begged for my job and I have today to prove myself,” I lied, looking at the beefy man in front of me.

“I don’t believe you. No one has been hired in months,” he said, pulling out his gun. “Who are you working for?”

Before he could blink, he was dead. A single gunshot wound between the eyes, using my silencer. I dragged him to the end of the aisle and continued my search. “One man down, rear corner in the last aisle. One of Aro’s men,” I hissed quietly.

“Understood,” Agent Banner replied. “Keep looking for her, Cullen.”

“Ten-four,” I whispered. I walked to the door of where I’d hide an abductee if I were in charge. The door was locked. That could mean two things. One, the room is unused and the search would be fruitless. Two, this is the room where they were holding Bella.

“Where’s Ramirez? He was supposed to relieve me of my duties,” said a male voice. He sounded whiny and nasally.

“How the fuck should I know? I was with you the whole time, douche,” said a deeper men’s voice. I froze and darted into a nearby aisle. I watched as they approached the door I was trying to open. “Do you think that James and Riley have broken that bitch in?”

“She’s feisty. I doubt it but when they’re spirited like that, it makes them more fun,” the whiny man said. I held my breath, looking at the door. The men reached it and unlocked it. Before they could walk through, I fired off two more shots. They fell to the ground in a heap. I scowled at their corpses, kicking them for good measure before slipping inside the now open door. It was dark and there three more doors. One appeared to be a bathroom. Another looked to be an office. The blue glow of a computer screen lit up the tight space. I snuck inside and pulled out a flash drive. As quickly as I could, I downloaded the documents and photos onto the flash drive. There were pictures of Charlie, Bella, me and Renee. There was also detailed information about Charlie’s family, organization and businesses. The final file I downloaded was on the desktop. It was entitled Bella. I opened up the file and was sickened at what I saw.

My girl was strapped to a table, wearing nothing but her panties. She was unconscious and littered with bruises, cuts, scrapes and wounds. She was also filthy, covered in dirt, grime, vomit and dried blood. _Who got their jollies off on this shit?_ I saved the file and ejected the flash drive. I slipped it into my pocket and with a newfound determination, looked for my battered and brutalized girl.

“Bella is more than likely injured. Have a bus on standby,” I whispered brokenly.

“Ten-four, Agent Cullen,” Agent Banner said gruffly. “Do you need backup?”

“Be advised that I will need backup. Proceed with caution,” I said, leaving the office and walking to the final door. I could hear voices. The most distinct sound was that of crying, sobbing. _Bella…I’m coming for you, baby._ Checking my gun, I tried the knob and found it locked. “I’m going in,” I said, preparing to kick down the door.

**A/N: I told you that I was going to leave it as a cliffie…I’m going to warn you all know that Bella will go through the ringer. The next ten chapters (in BPOV) are coming with a graphic violence warning. There will be no rape. But, yeah…it’s not going to be pretty. Just saying. Pictures of the back room and computer room will be on my blog and tumblr (link in my profile). You can also find me on Facebook (Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation) or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	141. Chapter 141

**Twilight…not mine (sigh). **Graphic Violence Warning****

**Chapter 141**

**BPOV**

_“Bella, I was born Edward Masen. Everything I told you was the truth. I only…omitted the fact that I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme,” he cried. “Everything else was true. The touch, my feelings, us…”_

_“There is no us,” I said, punching him harshly across the jaw. He fell to his knees. His nose was bloodied and he was panting heavily. He looked up at me and the sadness in his eyes nearly shattered me, but I didn’t care. Pistol whipping his temple, he fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. I stepped over him and grabbed my bag from the couch. Finding my phone, I dialed Emmett._

_“Bambina, it’s too fucking early,” he grumbled._

_“I don’t fucking care. Pick me up,” I spat. “Edward and I…we’re through.” I lied to my cousin. I didn’t want him to know that Edward was a fed. Part of me still cared for him and if Emmett knew, he’d kill Edward. I didn’t want Emmett to go to jail for killing a federal agent or some shit like that._

_“Where are you?” Emmett asked wearily._

_I gave him the address of a diner across the street from Edward’s apartment and stormed out of his dingy, ratty, shithole apartment. I hadn’t even realized that I was a sobbing, uncontrollable mess. My heart was damaged and irrevocably broken. I was so crazed that I didn’t realize that I was being followed. A beefy hand wrapped around my arm, turning me harshly. “About time you were alone, bitch.”_

_I felt a sharp prick in my neck and blackness settled over me…_

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in a dark room. I was strapped on something hard and cold. “Hello?” I croaked. “Anybody there?”

There was no response. Tears welled up in my eyes, falling down my face freely. Everything that I had known to be true, was a lie. Edward wasn’t _Edward_. I was trapped in a cold, barren room and no one was here to help me. I struggled against my restraints, but it was fruitless. The handcuffs around my wrists and ankles were tight. Struggling would only damage my skin. “Somebody, please? I need to go to the bathroom!” I shouted.

My brain was in a fog. I was cold and my bladder was ready to explode. More tears slid down my cheeks. I don’t know how long I lay there, but I couldn’t wait to anymore. I ended up peeing on myself. It was warm at first and then grew very cold, giving me the chills. My sobs were loud and no one was coming to help me.

I eventually cried myself to sleep, feeling ashamed and gross from soiling my jeans. However, when I fell asleep, I dreamed of Edward. His soft voice was calling to me, promising to find me. My heart wanted that, but my head? Not so much.

When I woke up again, I heard voices outside of the door behind me. It was still dark in the room. The smell of my tears, urine and fear filled the tiny space. It was a sickening stench. The door clicked open and heavy footsteps filled the room. “Someone couldn’t control the bladder. What a pity,” said a low male voice.

“I asked for help,” I bit back, turning my head toward the voice. James Cacciatore sneered at me. “Figures you’d be involved.”

His sneer grew deeper and he backhanded me. “Shut the fuck up, bitch,” he snarled. “You would be wise to keep that smart mouth shut. If not, I’ll give you something to shut it up. Would you like to suck my cock?”

“I’d rather eat shit and die,” I spat back. “If you put that thing in my mouth, I’ll be having a cock sandwich.”

James paled, backhanding me again and then punching me in the stomach. I moaned as his fists pummeled my belly. He ended his assault, glaring at me angrily. I tried to curl up, but my restraints prevented me from doing that. “It would be in your best interest to keep your attitude in check. The next time you run your mouth off, you lose an article of clothing. It gets cold in here at night. I’ll be back, Isabella,” he crooned, slapping my face. He left the room, slamming the door shut.

“Wait?! What do you want with me?” I screamed.

The door opened again and another set of footsteps walked toward me. Riley, his face pulled into an evil sneer, held up a syringe. “You’ll see in good time, Isabella,” he growled, plunging the syringe into my neck. Blackness swirled around me and I was down.

**A/N: And we’re back to Bella. I’m going to warn you again…her batch of chapters will be filled with violence. The Volturi do love their torture. The explanation of Bella’s abduction will come. I promise. Leave me some…**

****


	142. Chapter 142

**Twilight…not mine (sigh). **Graphic Violence Warning****

**Chapter 142**

When I came to, it was cold, dark and damp. My stomach was hurting from the beating that James gave me. It was also cramping from hunger. I hadn’t eaten since the night when Edward told me he loved me. Anger swirled in my mind at that memory.

_How could he love me? He lied to me. He’s a liar._

_He’s a federal agent! He’s going to ruin my family…put my dad in jail._

_I should have listened to him._

Angry tears splashed down my cheeks. I was scared, lonely and hungry. As weird as it sounded, I wished I was in Edward’s shithole apartment. Being with the liar was infinitely better than being on this cold table, covered in your own urine and shivering uncontrollably.

“Don’t cry, my pet,” came a voice from the darkness. It was meant to be soothing but it wasn’t. My shivers increased exponentially. “James will make it all better.”

A cold flash of dread rippled down my spine. “Doubtful,” I said, glaring at the direction of his voice. _Stay strong. Don’t let him know that you’re quaking in your boots._ “I want new clothes and I want a shower. Now.”

“Clothes and cleanliness are a privilege,” James snarled, coming into the light. His blue eyes were glowing angrily as he stared at me. Then, they darkened in arousal as he appraised my bruised and battered form. _He was getting off on this?_ James held up a camera and snapped a few pictures. “Charlie will love seeing you like this. The last memories of your final days on earth.”

“I’m not going to die,” I spat. “My father will find me and you’ll have a bullet in your brain…”

James laughed. Laughed! Full-on, belly laughed as he continued to snap pictures. “You have no idea what I’m talking about.”

 _No, I didn’t._ I kept my face impassive as James laughter turned maniacal. Then, his eyes glinted as he reached for a knife he kept strapped to his belt. “You’ve lost the privilege of a shirt with that little threat, Isabella.” He snapped off the buttons off my blouse, not caring if the tip of the knife dug into my skin. Once the shirt was completely open, he sliced it off my body, causing the knife to mar my skin. I sobbed as he tossed the shirt off my body. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Bella. I’d love to fuck your pretty little tits.”

“Don’t touch me,” I cried, trying to move away from him. However, he punched my belly, causing me to bark out in pain. The sound of his zipper opening caused my cries to become louder. “Please!”

“Fucking whore,” he spat, slicing the bra from my body. He clambered onto the table, stroking his meager manly bits. “Seeing you tied up and vulnerable like this…fuck! I’m not going to last long, bitch.” He fisted his cock and within seconds, his release covered my chest. It caused the cuts on my body to erupt into flames. I sobbed, tears falling onto my face and snot coming out of my nose. If I wasn’t so embarrassed or in so much pain, I would have laughed at James’ sad display of sexual prowess. Less than a minute?

Pitiful.

He grunted as he got off me, spreading his release over my body. He palmed my breasts, pinching my nipples painfully. “That’s a vision,” he said. “The next time, it’ll be on your face, Isabella.”

I didn’t say anything. I just turned my face away from him, trying not to throw up. James bent down, grabbing my face and squeezing my jaw tightly. “You will grow to like our time together. You. Will. Be. Mine.”

“Never,” I said, spitting in his face. He jumped back, affronted by my actions. With a roar, he began pummeling my face with his fists. A few moments later, I felt him being pulled off me. My mind was hazy and the overwhelming need to throw up won. I spewed what meager morsels I had in my stomach all over my face and table. The person who pulled James off my body wiped down my face with a white sheet. Their face was covered so I didn’t know who it was. I couldn’t bring myself to care as I drifted into unconsciousness, in pain and embarrassment over what had happened.

I hated what was happening to me.

I wanted my father.

As much as I hated him, I wanted Edward. I really wanted Edward.

**A/N: I told you it’s gonna be graphic. I promise you, though…no rape. Leave me some.**

 

 


	143. Chapter 143

**Twilight…not mine (sigh). **Graphic Violence Warning****

**Chapter 143**

I had no concept of time while I was in that room, strapped to that freezing metal table. The only thing that alerted me the passage of time was my sessions with James or with Riley. Both were equally as brutal. Riley was more evil than James because I had ‘snubbed’ him when I was with Edward to set up my internship. They both got off on seeing me battered, bruised and almost naked on the table. They masturbated on my chest, face and hair. Riley was even dumb enough to try and force me to give him a blowjob. When I started to bite down, he learned quickly that was probably not smart. Then he pummeled me harshly before using me as an ashtray.

Now, in my beatings, James had just used his bare hands to hit me. I was grateful for that but it still hurt like a son of a bitch. In addition, he always hit me in the same spot, never allowing it to heal. All the while, he was taking photos of me as trophies of his torture.

Riley wore brass knuckles as he pounded into my ribs, legs and belly. When he hit my face, it was a tight closed fist. I know I felt my nose being broken and my jaw hurt tremendously. I was covered in bruises, cuts, marks and blood. No part of my body wasn’t in pain. I was constantly cold since I had lost my jeans at some point during the night. I was now wearing just a pair of panties that were in tatters, being kept on by a few strings and a lot of hope.

All I wanted was my father. I wanted him to swoop in and save the day. I prayed for it whenever I was alone. It was my mantra.

_Save me, Daddy. Please, come save me. Help me!_

I still didn’t know why I was being tortured and mutilated. James or Riley never told me. I begged, but begging meant more hitting. I didn’t want more hitting. I just wanted a shower, some new clothes and my father.

Hell, who am I kidding, I loved my dad but he didn’t make me feel safe like Edward did.

I wanted Edward.

_Save me, Edward. Please, come save me. Help me! Prottetore, I need you!_

If I had _just listened_ to him, I wouldn’t have been in the position in the first place. He told me, despite my anger and hatred that I spewed at him, I shouldn’t go anywhere on my own. _That’s because he still cares, idiot. He loves you._ Did I listen to him? No. My stubborn got me captured and now look where I’m at…chained to a metal table in nothing but a pair of soiled panties being methodically tortured for the hell of it.

“Well, well, well,” came the airy, annoying voice of Renata. “Look what we have here.”

“Fuck off, Renata,” I snapped.

“I’d rather not,” she said, teetering over to my table. “I’m here to laugh, leer and possibly maim. My arch-nemesis is strapped to a table, ready for me to play with. Oh, this will be fun.” She clapped, bouncing on her toes. I scowled at her.

“Do you even know what arch-nemesis means, idiot?”

“Not really, but it seemed like a word that my father would use,” she said, glaring at me. “He uses it all the time to describe Charlie.” Renata stared at my body. “I’d figure you’d have a better body. Your tits are quite small.”

“At least they’re natural,” I responded snidely. Renata glared at me, picking up a tool from the tray to my right. A knife glinted in the harsh light. She snarled and cut along my belly using the small blade. The jabs were shallow as she swiped at my stomach. They still hurt. A lot. One swipe was a little too deep and I screamed loudly.

“Renata, you are to not kill her. Aro has many things to discuss with her,” came the husky voice of Alec.

“She made a rude comment, Alec. Don’t you like my breasts?” Renata sniffled, batting her eyes at him.

“They are beautiful. Both Riley and I love playing with them,” Alec crooned, cupping her massive tit. “Perhaps later tonight we can have some fun…just the three of us.”

“Ooooh, that sounds wonderful,” she purred, wrapping her arms around Alec’s neck. They kissed deeply. I was seemingly forgotten and was left to bleed on the table. Once the door clicked shut, tears fell down my face and I felt like I was in hell. I was starving, thirsty and so fucking cold. I wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in the arms of my father or Edward. I wanted to feel safe. I wanted to feel warmth. I wanted to be home.

_Save me, Edward. Please, come save me. Help me! Prottetore, I need you!_

The door opened and the heavy gait of James stomped in. He did usual torture of whipping out his cock and masturbating on my body. It hurt even more since my chest was littered with deeper cuts from Renata’s fun. He chuckled as he snapped the photos. The last thing he did prior to leaving was covering my face with plastic and pouring an entire bottle of water over me. I screamed in agony at how badly I wanted the water. James just laughed hysterically, tossing the empty bottle at me before he left. I raged once the door clicked shut. My shackles were digging into my ankles and wrists, causing me even more excruciating pain. I was dying in this room and no one gave a flying fuck about my well-being.

I don’t know how long I screamed, begging for death. At some point, the door opened once more and the dainty sound of heels crossed the floor. My heart sped up at more knife cuts from Renata. But it was Sulpulcia, Aro’s wife, that was approaching me. She held a tray with some food and water along with a bag. Her eyes were weary and sad. I began shivering, worried what she was going to do. “Do not fret, Isabella.”

I stared at her blankly, but was unable to stop my shivering. Sulpulcia put the bag down and walked into the darkness. I heard some water running, making me thirsty again. She walked back to my table and placed a large bowl onto it. My shivering increased. “Isabella, I’m not here to harm you. My husband and family have taken you against your will and I know what it’s like…”

“What are you saying?” I asked.

“Let me attend to your wounds and I’ll tell you all about it,” she said, reaching into the bowl.

**A/N: What do you think Sulpulcia is going to say??? Leave me some!**

 

 


	144. Chapter 144

**Twilight…not mine (sigh). **Graphic Violence Warning****

**Chapter 144**

_I don’t know how long I screamed, begging for death. At some point, the door opened once more and the dainty sound of heels crossed the floor. My heart sped up at more knife cuts from Renata. But it was Sulpulcia, Aro’s wife that was approaching me. She held a tray with some food and water along with a bag. Her eyes were weary and sad. I began shivering, worried what she was going to do. “Do not fret, Isabella.”_

_I stared at her blankly, but was unable to stop my shivering. Sulpulcia put the bag down and walked into the darkness. I heard some water running, making me thirsty again. She walked back to my table and placed a large bowl onto it. My shivering increased. “Isabella, I’m not here to harm you. My husband and family have taken you against your will and I know what it’s like…”_

_“What are you saying?” I asked._

_“Let me attend to your wounds and I’ll tell you all about it,” she said, reaching into the bowl._

Tenderly, she wiped off the dried semen, blood and other crap on my body. Her eyes were filled with tears as she worked me over. I wanted to ask if she could let me go, but as if she could read my mind, she responded. “I can’t release you. Aro would know what I did and you’d never be safe, Bella. This is the least I can do to provide you with comfort. I’m sorry that you are going through this,” she whispered. Her gaze glinted to mine. There was a sadness there.

“You sound like you’ve been through this,” I said as she wiped down my belly.

“Not to this extent, but yes. My marriage to Aro was arranged by my family. I didn’t want it. I grew up in a small town in Sicily and was deeply in love with another, Pietro. However, since the Volturi ruled Sicily, my parents were determined to get into the good graces of the family. My father struck a deal with the family and I was sold to the Volturi, essentially. When I was told this, I panicked and left Italy. I was barely sixteen.”

“Where did you go?” I asked, hissing as she wiped across a deep gash.

“Sorry,” Sulpulcia grimaced. “I know it hurts. After I’ve cleaned them, I’ll cover you. I can only imagine how you’re feeling. My abduction wasn’t nearly this brutal. Aro prefers psychological torture, not physical.”

“Did Aro masturbate on you?” I snapped.

Her eyes widened. “Who is doing that?” she muttered, shocked at whomever was desecrating my body.

“James and Riley,” I growled. “Seeing me like this makes them hard and they just have to jerk off on me.”

Sulpulcia frowned, walking back into the darkness. The water ran again and she returned with the bowl filled with suds. I grimaced, afraid of how that was going to feel on my skin. “They are being unusually cruel. I can’t imagine why, though. No one deserves this, Bella.”

“It’s because I’m a del Cigno,” I said bitterly.

Sulpulcia pursed her lips. “No, that’s not it. Aro’s not telling me something. I think it has to do with you,” she said. She washed me as best as she could with the hot soapy water. I was trembling uncontrollably and she picked up a towel, drying my body and then covered me with a white duvet cover. “Now, back to my story. I stayed hidden in Europe for two years. I had just celebrated my eighteenth birthday when I ran into Marcus, Aro’s oldest brother. They had been searching for since I left. I had breached my contract with the family. Marcus didn’t do anything. He just smiled evilly and let me run away. A week later, one of the Volturi squads found me in France and dragged me back to Sicily. I was detained, like you, on a table.

“I had shamed my family and it had resulted in their demise. My parents, grandparents, brothers and twin sister were dead because of me. I was held captive on the table until I agreed to be Aro’s wife. The wedding was lavish and over the top. I was presented as a trophy wife and pampered for one day. The first year of our marriage was spent in Sicily and it was absolute hell. I was treated as a sex slave, used and abused as needed. And it wasn’t just Aro. Marcus and Caius also had their turns with me along with members of the Volturi in Sicily. I fell pregnant but lost the baby because of the brutality of my physical and sexual abuse. Aro was livid that he lost an ‘heir.’ After that, Aro moved us to Seattle where we could start a new life together. He also took some of his best men to generate a name for himself in the states. I was allowed more freedom in the states but still kept on a tight leash. It wasn’t until I became pregnant with Renata that Aro finally allowed me complete freedom. He still watched me, though.”

“Are you saying that I’m to be married to one of those loons?” I spat. “I’d rather drink battery acid.”

“I don’t know. As I said before, Aro is keeping me in the dark,” Sulpulcia explained, feeding me morsels of food. It wasn’t very good but it did make me feel a little better. “He still doesn’t trust me. Nor should he. He may be my husband, but I hate him. I’m only with him out of duty and honor to my dead family.”

“If you truly hate him, then let me go,” I suggested. “Give me some clothes, a car and release me from this hell.”

“I can’t, Bella. Whatever Aro has planned for you, escaping will definitely result in your death,” she sniffled. Her face crumpled. “I know what it’s like to lose a child and I don’t want that for Charlie. He’s a good man and I don’t want my actions to cause him any more anguish.”

“I don’t understand,” I frowned. Sulpulcia picked up a bottle of water. She gave me a few sips. Immediately, I felt groggy. “Are you drugging me?”

“You need to rest,” she said, brushing my hair away. She brought the bottle back to my mouth. I clamped it shut but had to open my mouth when she plugged my nose. She poured more water down my throat and I grew more and more tired. Just as I was about to fall over into the abyss, I heard Sulpulcia’s voice. “I love Charlie and I can’t let you go because losing you would be like losing him.”

_What?_

**A/N: Who saw that coming? I didn’t see that coming and wrote the damn thing. *Snorts* Please leave me some lovin…up next will be another big reveal.**

 


	145. Chapter 145

**Twilight…not mine (sigh). **Graphic Violence Warning****

**Chapter 145**

This waking up bullshit not knowing where I am is really starting to piss me off. Not to mention, my arms and legs were sore from being stuck in the same position. I also had to pee thanks to Sulpulcia’s poison water. I was still covered by the duvet cover and I didn’t want to ruin it. “Please, I need to use the bathroom,” I croaked, sounding sick and hoarse. I shifted, trying to look around the room.

The door opened with a bang and a livid Alec walked into the room. He threw off the duvet cover, cursing whomever put it on me. He released my arms and legs, scooping me into his arms. “I’m only doing this since Sulpulcia threatened my position in the organization,” he snarled. Tossing me into the bathroom, he reached into his pocket and threw me a pair of clean black underwear. “You run, I kill you. Are we clear?”

“Yeah,” I sniffled, moving stiffly to the toilet. He stood at the doorway, his back to me. I glowered at him as I stripped out of my ruined panties, tossing them into the garbage. I quickly relieved myself and pulled on the fresh pair of underwear. They covered more than my peach thong, thankfully. But I was still nearly naked. “Can I get some more clothes? I appreciate the panties…”

“No,” Alec responded coldly. “I’m already going to get my ass kicked for giving you those. James and Riley were getting some sort of sick perversion looking at you in your tattered, soiled underwear and it was disgusting to watch. Sulpulcia gave me these. It’s the last act of kindness you’ll get until you die.”

“Thanks,” I deadpanned. Alec growled, hitting me across the face. I went flying, hitting my head on the counter of the sink. My brains rattled and I fell to my knees. Blood trickled onto the floor from a gash on my temple. Alec picked me up, carrying me back to the room and slamming me onto the table. He reattached the handcuffs really tightly and stalked away. He paced in the darkness before stomping back to my table.

His face was right in front of mine as he screamed in my face. “You’re ungrateful and deserve everything they do to you,” Alec yelled before he left the room, slamming the door shut. Tears began to leak out of my eyes. My body was screaming for its release. My soul was shattered.

I wanted to die.

**_Save me, Edward. Please, come save me. Help me! Prottetore, I need you! I’m sorry for saying that I hate you. I’m sorry for everything. I’ll do whatever you want…just find me! PLEASE!_ **

Those thoughts scared me. Edward... _Il mio tesoro, il mio angelo, il mio prottetore, il mio amore…_ Yes, he worked for an agency that was going to bring down my family, but he never held any malice toward me. He was always quiet, respectful and loving. I had thrown back the words I declared to him the night before, saying that I hated him. _Mio amore._ Seeing the light flicker from his eyes saddened me. I was the first person besides his mother that he opened up to and I threw it back at him.

I truly did deserve what they did to me.

I was more of a monster than Aro or my father.

I ruined the one man who I loved…truly loved. _Il mio amore…_

_Save me, Edward. Please, come save me. Help me! Prottetore, I need you! I’m sorry for saying that I hate you. I’m sorry for everything. I’ll do whatever you want…just find me! PLEASE!_

“Just end this now,” I sobbed brokenly.

“Nah, that would be too easy,” came the evil voice of James. “I see that Alec gave you his present. He always had a soft spot for nice pair of tits and deep brown eyes. No wonder he was all over Renata. Slutbag. It’s a shame that he had to die. He was an amazing assassin. This little betrayal,” he gestured to my panties, pulling on the elastic at the waist, “cost him his life. Sulpulcia is next.”

“Don’t hurt her,” I whimpered.

“She’s already hurt. Aro is reminding her of her place as his wife,” James sneered. “A refresher, as it were. She needed to know who she was married to and not who she loved.”

_How did they know that she was here?_

My eyes widened and I looked around the room. I was unable to see anything since I was held to a table underneath a bright light. My guess that there was a closed-circuit television and camera linked to this room. It made me sick that someone was watching me as I lay in my own filth. James grabbed my face and he began his ritual. My wounds were reopened and he pleasured himself. His release covered my chest and face. Some of it was even near my eyes and he wouldn’t wipe it away. When he was done, he added a new part of the ritual. He smoked a cigarette, using me as his ashtray. The smell of my burning flesh made me sick and I threw up violently. “Oh, poor Isabella,” he sneered. “You’re not going to look your best when you see your daddy…”

A pin prick was felt on my neck and I slipped back into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Hint of the reveal in this chapter. You’ll hear more next chapter. I still keep my promise of no rape. Please don’t flounce…**

 

 


	146. Chapter 146

**Twilight…not mine (sigh). **Graphic Violence Warning****

**Chapter 146**

I woke up nauseous and woozy. I also felt like I had an audience. I blinked again. When my vision cleared, I saw three men standing at my feet. Thankfully, I was covered with the duvet cover. I blinked again and saw James, Riley and Aro staring at me.

“I don’t see it,” Aro said, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, it’s a little hard now,” James said as he held up his hands. “She’s got your nose and the same shaped lips. They’re a little misshapen right now.”

“You could have not beat the crap out of her face,” Aro snarled, punching James and sending him flying. He landed heavily on his back. “Get the fuck out. I want to talk to Isabella.”

“Come on, boss! I want to be in here and see her face when you tell her,” James sulked.

“GET OUT!” Aro screamed, tossing objects in the direction of James’ voice.

“James, come on. We can see it on the television,” Riley snickered. I heard a shuffle and the door slammed shut.

“Ingrates,” Aro sneered before turning back to me. He scrutinized my face and pulled away the duvet cover. He chuckled and covered me back up. _Thank heavens for little favors._ “You remind me of your mother, in more ways than one, Isabella.”

“Fuck you, Aro,” I spat.

“That would not be advisable,” he chuckled evilly, tenting his hands. “Incest isn’t looked on very highly in the world.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I asked, frustrated at the whole situation. The torture, the mind games, the cryptic answers, all of it was just too much.

“I’m your father, Isabella. I had one magical night with Renee and you were conceived. You are my baby girl,” Aro said, his brown eyes sparkling. He reached down, caressing my cheek with his cold hands. I tried to move away. He captured my jaw, squeezing it painfully.

“You’re lying,” I said, my voice quivering and tears spilling over my cheeks.

“Nope,” he replied, taking out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. It was a DNA analysis between Aro and me. There was no mistake that he was my biological father. “Charlie will be devastated. Or perhaps, we can make a trade…” He laughed airily, tossing the paper over his shoulder.

Tears were falling freely from my eyes and I couldn’t look at the man who was my sperm donor. Charlie will always be my father. Not Aro.

“Aren’t you curious what I mean?” Aro asked, dancing to the other side of the table. “Renata is Charlie’s little girl. Sulpulcia loved Charlie and they had a long-time affair. That brat is not my kid and now I know why she acted like that. It’s because she’s got del Cigno blood in her veins. Not Volturi.”

“It’s not about the blood in her veins, it’s about how she was raised,” I sneered. “She acts like a whore because her mother and father didn’t show her a normal, loving relationship. Renata is a spoiled brat. Yes, Charlie fucked around with my mom, but I knew he loved her. He loved her until she died. He still loves her.”

“If he loved her so much, why did Renee come to me?” Aro asked haughtily.

“You probably pulled the same stunt with her that you’re pulling with me,” I growled. “You took her and held her against her will.” Aro’s eyes flashed and I knew it was true. “There’s a name for that, Aro. It’s called rape. You raped my mother and I was the result.”

“You want to know another thing, Isabella?” Aro seethed, turning away from me.

“Not particularly, no,” I said, sounding bored.

“Too fucking bad,” Aro said, his voice filled with venom. He held a knife to my neck and he stared at me. “Your mom didn’t die of natural causes. I had her poisoned. She knew too much and she needed to be exterminated.”

“First you rape her and then you murder her?” I asked, tears falling out of my eyes. “What kind of monster are you?”

“One that gets what he wants,” he said.

“Boss, you’ve got to take this phone call,” said Riley, walking into the room.

“Not now, Riley,” Aro barked.

“Take the call, boss,” Riley said, shoving a cell phone into Aro’s hand.

Unmuting the phone, he schooled his face and smoothly replied. “This is Aro Volturi…Really? Hmmmm, interesting Miss Clearwater. Tell Mr. del Cigno that I’ll be in touch with him in a week…now? I don’t know if that will work,” Aro said sweetly. His hand was curled into a rigid claw, showing his anger. He closed his eyes, snapping the phone shut. He paced the length of the room before he dialed a few numbers. “Ah, my dear friend. It’s Aro,” he began. “Your attorney contacted me and said you had some business to discuss. Can’t we do it over the phone?”

I heard my dad’s tinny voice through the phone. I couldn’t understand what he was saying or how he sounded, but I felt some solace in hearing him.

_I love you, Daddy._

“I heard about dear Bella. Her face is plastered all over the news.” He looked at me and walked over to me. His eyes were glittering evilly. “Do they know who took her?” His hand gently caressed my cheek as his eyes deadened. When he spoke again, his voice was flat and robotic. “I’m in Portland in the moment, dealing with a situation.” His hand wrapped around my neck. “Perhaps when I return?” He released my neck and he looked at James, who had come in with Riley when he brought in the phone, giving him a slight nod. James’ fists pistoned on my stomach and I screamed in distress. “I need to go, Charlie…”

James continued his attack on me and I sobbed for it to end. James eventually stopped, sweating and glowering at me. “Do what you want with her. I don’t care. When you’re done, make sure that the body is unrecognizable. I want her gone by the end of the day,” Aro said woodenly, turning on his heel.

“Now we’re in for a good time, Isabella,” James smiled before knocking me unconscious. Again.

**A/N: Don’t hate me…please? Aro is a sick mother fucker. Just saying. Stay with me, kids. Please? We’re getting closer…**

 


	147. Chapter 147

**Twilight…not mine (sigh). **Graphic Violence Warning****

**Chapter 147**

I felt a pin prick to my neck and my heart began racing. “You’re going to be awake for your death, Isabella,” James snarled as he threw the syringe onto the floor. “No more sleeping for you.”

“What did you give me?” I asked, my throat dry.

“Pure adrenaline,” he answered, releasing my legs from their shackles. “Hmmm, before you die, I am going to feel your sweet pussy around my cock, bitch. Are you ready for me?”

“Don’t, please,” I sobbed. “Allow me one dignity. Don’t take that from me…Beat the shit out of me but please, _please,_ don’t rape me.”

“Do I look like I care about your dignity?” James spat. “You’re covered in my jizz, Riley’s jizz, wearing a pair of dirty panties and nothing else. You should be grateful for getting to feel someone inside of you before you die, bitch. And Riley, he told me at how tight your pussy is…just like a virgin’s. Hmmm, I’m getting hard just thinking about it.” James turned and walked out of the light. Sobs tore through me as I prayed for this to end.

_Save me, Edward. Please, come save me. Help me! Prottetore, I need you! I’m sorry for saying that I hate you. I’m sorry for everything. I’ll do whatever you want…just find me! PLEASE!_

_I love you, Edward!_

James came back, holding a large metal baseball bat. He swung it, smiling gleefully. “Do you like walking, Isabella?” James asked, tossing the bat around easily.

“Yeah,” I cried, my heart stammering.

“If you survive this, which you won’t, but if you do, you’ll be walking with a limp. Permanently,” James growled, whipping the bat down onto my right leg. I felt it shatter and I pulled it back. James continued smashing my leg with the bat before tossing it onto the ground. James picked up my broken limb, inspecting his work. “That’s beautiful. All those bruises and feeling the broken bones. Perfection.”

“Why don’t you use the bat on her head?” Riley chuckled from the darkness.

“After I fuck her,” James snorted. “I want her to be aware of who is inside of her cunt. I want the last face you remember to be mine, bitch.” James brushed my hair back and he stared at me. “It’s a shame to kill something so beautiful,” he murmured softly.

“Please, don’t,” I screamed.

“Aro gave me an order and you know what happens when you don’t follow orders,” James growled. His nose ran down my jaw and he bit down on my neck. I bit back sobs as I tried to move away from him. James punched my stomach before pawing my breast.

“Fuck!” Riley barked. He punched some keys on a computer. James stopped his assault on my body to reply.

“What?” James asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Charlie del Cigno is here! In the building,” Riley shouted. James ran over to Riley’s location. He hissed in anger. “He’s meeting with Aro.”

“Well, it looks our time is almost over, Isabella,” James said as he reached for the buckle of his jeans while he walked back over to me.

“Do you really want to fuck her now?” Riley whined. “Charlie’s _here_. He could find her.”

“I’ve waited this long to feel her pussy. I’m going to take it. Besides it’s unlikely; this room is locked and so far away from the office that Charlie would never reach her in time,” James snickered. He picked up a knife from the tray next to the table. He cut through my black panties, right above my swan tattoo. He saw the black ink on my skin, laughing crazily. “This is a joke. You’re not a del Cigno, Isabella.” He began cutting into my tattoo, trying to remove it from my flesh. “You’re a Volturi.”

I screamed loudly as the knife pierced my skin. He tossed the knife and reached for the waistband of his jeans. I could feel myself growing weaker. He had nicked something when he performed his rudimentary tattoo removal. James was a blur above me.

“FBI! FREEZE!” I heard and then five shots. James fell off the table and I whimpered as he dragged my broken leg with him. “No! No! No! Little One, stay with me,” came the velvety voice of my _prottetore. Il mio amore._ He removed my cuffs and wrapped me in his arms, holding me close to his chest.

“Edward,” I whispered weakly, reaching for his face.

“I’m here, Little One,” he sobbed. Edward’s face was the last thing I remembered before I drifted.

**A/N: He found her! He found her! He found her! Now, I’m switching back to Edward since Bella’s, well, unconscious. I promise… _promise_ …happy ending. Leave me some. **

 

 


	148. Chapter 148

**Twilight…not mine (sigh). **Graphic Violence Warning****

**Chapter 148**

**EPOV**

_“Bella is more than likely injured. Have a bus on standby,” I whispered brokenly._

_“Ten-four, Agent Cullen,” Agent Banner said gruffly. “Do you need backup?”_

_“Be advised that I will need backup. Proceed with caution,” I said, leaving the office and walking to the final door. I could hear voices. The most distinct sound was that of crying, sobbing._ Bella…I’m coming for you, baby. _Checking my gun, I tried the knob and found it locked. “I’m going in,” I said, preparing to kick down the door._

When I heard the screams, I didn’t hesitate. Kicking down the door, I entered a large room. Riley was standing close to the exit by a bank of computers. He started to run. “FBI! FREEZE!” I yelled. He reached behind his back. I shot him twice. I looked over to center of the room and saw James hovering over my girl. She was feebly trying to fight him off. His belt was undone and he looked like he was going to rape her. He snarled, reaching for her panties. I shot him three times, twice in the chest and once in the head. He slumped off the table, dragging one of Bella’s legs off of it.

Holstering my gun, I sprinted to Bella and she was a mess. However, the most troubling wound was on her hip. “No! No! No! Little One, stay with me,” I cried, taking off my own belt and wrapping it around her leg as a makeshift tourniquet. Quickly, I removed the handcuffs, gathering in my arms. She was freezing cold, almost naked and covered in bruises, cuts, burns and shallow stab wounds.

“Edward,” she whispered, almost inaudibly, as she reached for my face. I felt her cold fingers graze my jaw before her hand fell to her chest.

“I’m here, Little One,” I cried, holding her closer to my body. She slumped and her body just gave up. Struggling, I wrapped her in my jacket and barked into my ear piece. “I need a bus. NOW! Two DOAs and one critically injured. Northeast corner of the warehouse.”

“We’re almost there, Edward,” panted Carlisle.

“Keep Charlie out of here,” I said, picking up Bella and carrying her away from the carnage. She was feather-light and so broken. “He shouldn’t see her like this.”

“Agent Cullen, this is Agent Banner, Volturi is apprehended. The bus is here with EMTs. Do you copy?” Banner asked.

“Ten-four,” I said, walking out of the room that I found my girl in. I slid to the ground, holding her close to me. She was so cold. “I’m here, Bella. I’m so sorry that I lied to you. Please, don’t leave me.” I rocked her gently as I waited for the EMTs. Carlisle arrived first, stepping over the bodies of the men that I killed outside of the office.

“Edward?” Carlisle whispered, falling to his knees. “Can I see her?”

I held her closer to my body, wanting to take her and run. I didn’t want another person harming her. My mind was reeling of scenarios of monsters and men who took what wasn’t theirs. “Where’s Charlie?” I asked, pressing a kiss to Bella’s forehead. She sighed, burrowing closer.

“Emmett is keeping him at bay. The EMTs were right behind me,” Carlisle said, looking at the tiny, broken woman in my arms. As he spoke, the EMTs walked in with the gurney. I didn’t want to relinquish her. For the first time since she said she hated me in my apartment, I felt complete. My heart didn’t hurt. But, she was injured. I wasn’t a doctor.

“Special Agent Cullen, we need to help her,” said the female EMT. I stood up and carried her to the gurney. I left my coat on her as I lay her on the stretcher. As I let her go, her eyes flew open. She was in a panic. “Miss del Cigno, please calm down.”

Bella began rambling in Italian, reaching for me weakly. She was calling for _prottetore_ and not wanting me to leave her. I raced to her side, holding her hand in mine. Resting my forehead against hers, I whispered to her in Italian, “I’m not going anywhere, Little One. You’re safe now. Nothing will hurt you.”

She stared at me with wide eyes. “Promise?” she asked in Italian.

“I promise, Little One,” I responded in English. She smiled before succumbing to her pain. The EMTs covered her in a heavy blanket before rolling her out of the office. Carlisle walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. My heart constricted as I watched her go. “Dad…”

“I know, son,” Carlisle said as he guided me out of the office. “We’ll debrief later. You go with her. She needs you, just like she needs her father.” Out in the warehouse, Charlie was a mess as he walked with the EMTs to the exit. I tore out my earpiece, tired of hearing the voices in my head and I walked up to Emmett.

“You saved her, brother,” he said, looking at me. “I’m so sorry for how I acted before…”

“I know and understand why you did,” I replied, shooting him a glance.

“That doesn’t make it right. I know you love her. I know that she loves you,” Emmett said, smiling sadly. “You saved her life and…you…you’re family now.” He turned to me, hugging me close. I panicked slightly but I knew why he was hugging me. I responded in kind, trying to keep my emotions at bay. He pulled back, patting my face. “Thank you, Agent Cullen.”

“Not for much longer, Em,” I said.

The female EMT ran back and she looked at me. “She’s asking for you, sir. Her father is insistent that you come with us. We need to get her to the hospital.”

“Go, Edward,” Emmett smirked. I nodded and handed my weapon to my father. I kept my ID badge on my belt before running to the ambulance with the EMT. Clambering into the back, Charlie gave me an appreciative smile as we pulled away from the torture chamber.

**A/N: Reunited…they’re reunited…but Bella’s a mess. And what’s going to happen to Charlie? Aro? Bella? Edward? Emmett? Rose? The whole crew? You’ll see…**


	149. Chapter 149

**Twilight…not mine (sigh). ~ Graphic Violence…now over. Aren’t you happy?**

**Chapter 149**

**EPOV**

The ambulance drove to a local hospital, just outside of Portland. However, we needed more medical attention. Charlie and Bella were airlifted to Oregon Health and Science University. She had been sedated for a smoother transport. Carlisle picked me up at the hospital and we drove to the medical center in the Yukon Denali that was left at the warehouse. The agent in me demanded I stay with Charlie since after this ordeal, he was going directly to Club Fed. But, the man in me wanted to give Charlie his time with Bella since he was going to have to go into custody.

Yes, he had helped us get in with Aro, but he still dabbled in criminal activity. However, Carlisle couldn’t get all of his ‘charges’ removed. Charlie agreed to a plea deal of spending two years in a federal prison. That was with a lot of finagling and pulling in a great deal of favors. The condition was as soon as the raid on Aro went down, Charlie was in custody.

The extent of Bella’s injuries being an unknown factor. We prayed that the District Attorney would allow him time to stay with Bella.

Parking in the garage, we went into the ER at Oregon Health and Science University. We flashed our badges and were granted access quickly. Charlie was hovering outside of a trauma room, watching as the doctors and nurses worked on Bella feverishly. “How is she, Charlie?” Carlisle asked.

“It’s not good. Her leg is shattered and she lost a lot of blood. It would have been worse had it not been for your quick thinking, Edward,” Charlie murmured, shooting me a look. “The makeshift tourniquet probably saved her life.”

“Did they?” I gulped. “R-r-rape her?”

“No. You managed to stop it,” Charlie sighed gratefully. He turned to the trauma room. “Those monsters brutalized my baby girl, though.” Tears fell from his eyes. “I can’t be there to help her… I know the conditions of the deal, but she’s so broken.”

“We’ll try and get an extension,” Carlisle said, rubbing Charlie’s shoulder. “I couldn’t imagine if it were Edward on that table.” Charlie gave me a grimace before turning back to the door. Carlisle looked at me before darting away to make a few phone calls.

“She’s a fighter, Charlie,” I whispered.

“I know. She gets that from her mother,” Charlie replied. “Stubborn as a mule, too.” He sighed, walking to a bench outside of the trauma room. Reaching into his pocket, he handed me something. “A few things for Bella, in case Carlisle can’t get me that extension before I’m in custody.”

I opened the paper and it appeared to be a will. “Charlie, you don’t think…”

“Just covering my ass, son,” Charlie snorted. “The house is paid in full with legit money. I’ve already transferred the deed into Bella’s name. I have an account set up for the household expenses. Electricity, cable, phone and whatever else is automatically deducted. If she decides to sell the house, the money in that account will immediately accessible to her. Also, Emmett is taking over the club business, focusing our attention to here in Seattle. You know, as well as I do, that my clubs are on the up and up.”

“And quite lucrative, too,” I said, giving Charlie a crooked smile.

“I’m no dummy. I majored in business management,” Charlie said. “I got my MBA from Stanford, thank you very much.” He sighed, falling back against the wall. He had aged so much over the past week. “Edward, you promised me that you would watch out for my baby girl. Please keep that promise.”

“I don’t know if I can. Bella doesn’t trust me,” I muttered, leaning forward. My heart clenched as I reached for the pendant that lay between my collarbones. “Once she learned who I really was, she said she hated me.”

“She doesn’t. She was angry and felt betrayed,” Charlie said quietly, putting his hand on my shoulder. “I knew from the moment you walked into our lives that you were the FBI agent sent to infiltrate our organization. You didn’t act like a common street thug. You were too refined and polite. I’m glad it was you, though. I know my baby girl is in good hands. You’re smart, dependable and…Please keep her safe.”

“That’s if she still wants me. Charlie, I’m not going to force myself on her if she doesn’t want me in her life,” I explained, my heart shattering as I said those words. “I love her very much and that will never change. If it’s too painful for her to be around me, then I’ll walk away. Protect her from a distance.”

“Based on her reaction to you in the warehouse and in the ambulance, she loves you, too. She’ll come around. Trust me,” Charlie smiled.

“Mr. del Cigno?” called one of the doctors.

“Yes?” Charlie replied.

“Would come with me into the conference room?” he said.

“My future son-in-law is coming with me,” Charlie replied, grabbing my shirt sleeve. My brows shot to my hairline. He just dragged me into the conference room, forcing me into the chair. I sat stiffly next to Charlie as the doctor went over the extent of Bella’s injuries.

Shattered leg.

Several cracked ribs.

Collapsed lung.

Internal bleeding.

Broken jaw.

Lacerations and cuts along her torso and upper legs.

Stab wound to her upper thigh.

Moderate concussion.

Malnourished.

Dehydrated.

Bruised.

Broken.

“How long is the recovery?” Charlie asked, tears brimming his eyes.

“With physical therapy, her injuries will be healed within a year. She may have a limp in her leg, but hopefully that will be addressed once she starts doing her physical therapy. Her emotional well-being may take longer,” the doctor explained. “I can give you the name of several counselors and therapists up in the Seattle area.” Charlie nodded woodenly. “For now, we need your consent to operate on her leg and do an exploratory surgery in her abdomen to address the internal bleeding.”

“Do whatever you need to do,” Charlie said, signing the paperwork.

“Thank you, Mr. del Cigno. We’ll transport her up to the surgical floor. It’ll probably be a few hours or so before we know more.”

Charlie nodded and the doctor left us in the conference room. We sat in the quiet for a few moments before Charlie spoke again. “Now, you know how I feel. I want to take off the future part of that son-in-law title, Edward. I know you were sent here to bring down my organization. But it was by my call. I never expected to find someone for my daughter who loves her as much, if not more, than I do. And I love you, too, Edward. Take care of my baby girl. Even while I can’t, make sure she’s safe.”

“I promise,” I whispered, staring at him.

**A/N: I like Charlie in this one…he’s so honorable for a crook. *Snorts* Leave me some lovin. Also, pictures of the hospital where Bella was taken are on my blog and tumblr. Check ‘em out. (It’s a cool looking campus!). Link for them are on my profile. Also, you can find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79.**

 


	150. Chapter 150

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 150**

**EPOV**

Bella’s surgery lasted over six hours. The DA was willing to allow Charlie time with Bella until she was settled in her room in the ICU before they carted him off to prison. I was livid. He couldn’t even be there when she woke up. Agent Banner cuffed Charlie and led him away after the doctor gave him the prognosis of Bella’s surgery and recovery. Charlie was completely broken as they dragged him away. It wasn’t due to his pending incarceration, but the lack of time with Bella while she healed. She needed him now more than ever.

Emmett, being the closest relative, was now Bella’s medical power of attorney until she woke up. She was in a medically induced coma due to the amount of trauma her body endured. He was lost on what to do and turned to me whenever the doctors informed him of a change in Bella’s status. I wasn’t much better, but I provided comfort for Em and was there for my girl. My Little One.

I was forced from the hospital three days after Bella’s admittance. Alice pushed me into the shower and then dragged me to the debriefing room in the federal building in Portland. I gave my statement to visiting agent from Washington D.C. and was officially put on administrative leave. I wanted to hand in my badge, but I knew I’d have to testify against Aro, his goons and give a statement for Charlie. I had roughly six months of work to do before I could walk away from the bureau.

Back at the hospital, Emmett met me at the elevator of the ICU. “They moved bambina,” he said, shoving me back into the lift. “I was just signing some paperwork. Since she’s out of the woods, they moved her to telemetry. She’s also breathing on her own.”

“That’s good,” I said, smiling brightly.

“They’re weaning her off the meds to keep her asleep and based off the movement on her brain scan or something, she’s going to wake up soon,” Emmett said. His eyes were torn and he was a nervous wreck. “I really wish Charlie was here.”

“Me, too,” I growled. I found my phone and I decided that I relied on my father too much. Yes, he had connections in the bureau, but I also had connections. “Let me see what I can do. I can’t make any promises, but…”

Emmett grabbed my head, kissing my cheek loudly and sloppily. _Ewww._ “Don’t go far. I may need you if Bella wakes up and goes ballistic,” Emmett squealed, dancing out of the elevator and toward Bella’s room. “She’s in room 535 once you’re done.”

I nodded and sat down in the waiting area outside of the elevators. I dialed my contact at the bureau in Washington D.C. I roomed with him at Quantico. His cell phone rang and he picked it up really quickly. “I was waiting for your call, Cullen,” he snorted.

“Robbie, you fucker,” I growled, smiling at hearing his voice.

“Eh, I am what I am,” he replied. “Let me guess…you’re calling about the del Cigno case?”

“Bingo. We had a situation and the DA is being a douche about his agreement to incarceration,” I said. “Part of the plea deal was as soon as the raid went down and Aro was in custody, Charlie del Cigno would go into federal custody. They didn’t take into consideration his daughter who was abducted and tortured by the Volturi. She’s in bad shape, man.”

“How bad?” Robbie asked.

“She’s going to make it but she was brutalized by these men, Rob,” I frowned. “I walked in to the extraction just as they were going to rape this pour girl.”

“He’s already in custody?” Robbie sighed.

“Yep. I don’t know the whole story, but the pictures I saw of her were brutal and when I got her from that room in the warehouse, she was fucked up,” I groaned. “No one should have to go through that without family…”

“Fuck! You love this girl!” Robbie crowed.

“I do, Rob. I never expected it to happen and I find love with my mark who is five years younger than me and is now fifty-shades of bruised up,” I deadpanned. “Help me out, man. Please? If you can’t, direct me to someone who can.”

“I’ll try and hit up the deputy director,” Robbie said. “You, my friend, need to call your professor from Harvard who taught your criminal law class. He’s now a U.S. Attorney with a lot of power and influence. I know he had a soft spot for you since you’re fucking brilliant and shit.”

“Thanks, Robbie,” I said, hanging up. My cell phone beeped as soon as I did. _We’re not talking a stay of his sentence, just some more time…Got me? –R_

_Crystal clear – E_

I dialed Professor Battles from my favorite class at Harvard Law. I was on the phone with him for nearly an hour, explaining the situation as woodenly as possible. However, I worked the angle of him being a father to get him to give Charlie more time with Bella before he was thrown in jail for two years. To my own surprise, Professor Battles agreed to get Charlie some time but it would take a few days to get him back to Portland. Charlie would get a month and then be placed into the federal penitentiary in Sheridan, Oregon.

Robbie called me an hour later with the same information and explained that Charlie will be escorted by an armed agent at all times until he moved to his permanent home in Sheridan. I volunteered, but Banner denied my request. Instead, he allowed Jasper and Alice be his armed guards. As I walked to the room where Bella was healing, I felt lighter and like I had accomplished something.

Perhaps that something will help her forgive me.

**A/N: We’re switching POVs next chapter. The ten chapter deal isn’t working for this situation. Pay attention to the top of the story. I’ll post whose POV will be in each chapter. Again, I’m not an attorney or a doctor…just a teacher with an overactive imagination. I’ll probably get some of the legal jargon wrong along with the medical knowledge, too.**


	151. Chapter 151

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 151**

**BPOV**

I was warm. I was heavy. I was…really out of it. My mind was foggy and I didn’t know where I was. I could hear voices, beeping and footsteps. I wanted to open my eyes, but my body wouldn’t cooperate. In a way, I was grateful. I had been overrun with sensations in the clutches of James, Riley and Aro. I wanted to just _sleep._ My body and my brain had other ideas.

Most of all, I wanted my dad. I wanted to tell him what Aro had said to me about Renee. I wanted confirmation that Charlie still loved me even though I was not his biologically.

 _Cringe_.

“When will she wake up?” asked Emmett.

“When her body is ready, Mr. McCarty,” replied a female voice. “She went through a tremendous trauma.”

“I just want to know that she’s okay,” Emmett whispered, taking my hand. “Bambina, please wake up. There are a lot of people who are worried about you.” His voice cracked at that last statement and I listened to him cry quietly. I wanted to comfort him but again, my body was not behaving. Giving up on trying to stay ‘with it’ I let myself fade into unconsciousness.

My mind became aware some time later and it was much quieter around me. I could only hear beeping and some soft breathing. My body was tingling and I knew that Edward was close by. Part of me wanted to continue hating him, but he pulled me out of that torture chamber. He had saved me. Could I still hate him despite his actions?

Simple answer…no.

Could I trust him? I don’t know.

My eyes fluttered and I forced them open. It was dark in the room and I immediately felt nervous. _What if Riley and James came back?_ My heart rate spiked. The soft breathing lump next to me shot up. I recognized the hair immediately. It was Edward. However, his face was not what I remembered. It was covered with a beard and beneath his eyes were black circles from exhaustion. He turned to me, his green eyes staring into mine. They were hollow, sad and so, so desolate. My body relaxed when I saw him. “Bella,” he said, his voice deep from disuse. He reached for my hand but drew it back, his eyes dropping to the floor. “Let me get the doctor.”

“Don’t leave,” I whispered, my own voice raspy and dry.

“I’m going to reach across you,” he said, grabbing the call button. He pressed it, waiting patiently until the nurse chimed in. “Miss del Cigno is awake.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “Dr. Jones will be in a few minutes.”

“Do you need anything?” Edward asked warily.

“Some water,” I croaked out. He nodded and got some water from a pitcher next to my bed. He tenderly put a straw against my mouth. I eagerly sucked down the water, thrilled to have something in my system that wasn’t drugged.

“Do you want some more?” he questioned. I nodded. He got me some more water.

“How long was I gone?” I asked.

“Abducted or here in the hospital?” Edward asked, arching his brow. I could see a red scar just above it. I shrugged. “Well, you were in Aro’s hold for five days. It’s been a week since we got you out.”

“Twelve days?” I screeched.

“Bella, please calm down,” Edward beseeched me, holding his hands out. All of the memories of my captivity flooded me. I couldn’t breathe. Edward took my hand and he stared at me. He placed my hand on his chest. “Feel my heart, Little One. Look at me, baby. You’re safe. No one will hurt you.”

I followed his instructions, feeling his slowly beating heart and staring into his sad eyes. _You made them sad, bitch. You hurt him by telling you hate him. Now, he saved you and is comforting you. You have yet to thank him or respond in any way…_ Thinking that, my body continued to tremble. Edward growled lowly and took me into his arms, pressing my ear to his chest. “It’s okay, Bella. You’re safe. You’re safe. Just breathe,” he chanted, rocking me like a baby. I gripped his shirt and allowed myself to be comforted. As much as I wanted to talk to Charlie, it was _this_ that made me feel protected.

_Il mio protettore._

_Il mio amore._

“I’m sorry,” I rasped. “Please forgive me, Edward.” Tears flew down my cheeks.

“Shhhh,” he soothed, tightening his arms around me tenderly. “No need for apologies. I understand why…Just calm down, Little One.”

“Don’t leave me,” I sobbed.

“I’m never going anywhere, Bella. I’ll keep you safe,” he murmured, nuzzling my cheek.

“P-p-p-promise?” I sniffled.

“Promise,” he answered.

I felt my eyes get heavy and the fight leave my body. Having Edward hold me and console me allowed me to relax for the first time since we had exchanged our words of love. He held me tightly and I felt him sigh contentedly. Pulling back, I stared at his face and saw that he was asleep. I reached up, brushing my fingers through his hair. His nose was more crooked than before and he had the scar above his eyebrow. He also had a fairly recent scar on his temple. I cringed, thinking that I probably did those when I hurt him. “I’m sorry, Edward,” I cried quietly. I buried my face into his chest, inhaling his scent. “I don’t hate you, _amore_.” My eyes clamped shut and mentally I said the words that I wanted to… _I love you._

**A/N: See? She still loves him. However, it’s going to be a bumpy road for these two. The trust is gone and will need to be rebuilt. Also, I said that this will be roughly 200 chapters. I’m still thinking that’s the goal. Leave me some…**


	152. Chapter 152

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 152**

**BPOV**

When I woke up again, I was curled against Edward’s chest. He was still sleeping deeply, snoring slightly. I heard a bustle in the room and I looked around. A petite nurse smiled at us. “He hasn’t left your side since you were moved to the telemetry floor. We tease Edward about being a vampire and his need to watch over you while you are here. He doesn’t sleep,” she giggled. “It’s weird to see him with his eyes closed.” She walked over to me. “I’m Shelly and I’ve been your nurse during the day.”

“Nice to meet you,” I said quietly. “You’re not going to yell at him for being in my bed?”

“Nope. He’s been staying on that recliner next to your bed and they’re not very comfy,” she replied, wrinkling her nose. “Your cousin also has been here most of the time, but decided to stay at the hotel that past few nights.”

“What about my dad?” I asked.

“He hasn’t been here,” she frowned. “Now, how’s your pain?”

“Manageable,” I shrugged. Really, I was in agony. My leg was throbbing and my entire ribcage felt like it was going to collapse.

“Stop lying,” Shelly admonished. “On a scale of one to ten…”

“Ten,” I sighed. Shelly smirked knowingly. She handed me a button, explaining that it was going to administer a dose of morphine each time I pressed it. I couldn’t overdose since it was metered. Immediately, I depressed it. The pain dissipated. I sighed and snuggled against Edward’s shoulder. We lay there until Shelly finished her duties with me. I was kind of squicked out when she changed my foley bag. She explained that I was really ambulatory due to the extent of the break on my leg. The bag was necessary.

I fell back asleep with a wrinkled nose at that prospect.

I woke up later and I was alone in my bed. I could hear the shower going in the bathroom attached to my hospital room. I looked around and saw a book on the recliner. I could hear Emmett’s voice outside of the room. I tried to move on the hospital bed, but when I did, pain radiated all throughout my body. I let out a scream. The bathroom door opened and a half-dressed Edward sprang out. “Bella? Are you okay?” he asked, looking at me in a panic.

“Hurts,” I sobbed, clinching my teeth. That made my jaw hurt and I sobbed more. Edward picked up the morphine button, pressing it twice to give me a booster of my pain medication.

“The medication is coming, Little One,” he said. I felt the meds circulate through me and I relaxed marginally. I was still panting in pain. Emmett came into the room and he was white as a ghost. Eventually, the pain disappeared and I was really tired. I didn’t want to sleep. I wanted answers. Emmett sat down next to me, taking my hand. Edward stepped back, looking down at the floor.

“Where’s Charlie?” I hissed in anguish.

“He’ll be here soon,” Emmett said, after shooting Edward a look.

“How soon?” I spat. I groaned and fell back onto the bed. Shelly came in with a stern look.

“How are you going to heal if you get all riled up, Bella?” she chided. “Did you give her a booster of the morphine?”

“Yeah, but it’s not working,” Edward replied, his voice detached and sad.

As he said that, I could feel my body relax. I let out a breath. “Better, Bella?” Shelly asked.

“It’s getting there,” I grumbled.

“Good. Now, don’t move. Got me?” Shelly snarled.

I nodded and watched her leave the room. “Where’s my Dad?” I sniffled. “I need him. I need to talk to him.”

“Bella, he’s going to be here, but you have be patient and trust us,” Emmett said. I shot Edward a withering look. The dead look in his eyes returned and I knew I was being a bitch. “I know you don’t trust Edward, but it was because of him that you’re here.”

“I know that,” I said, looking back at Emmett.

“If it means anything to you, I trust Edward with my life…” Emmett whispered, staring at me. “We have to tell her, Ed.”

“Let me do it. I don’t want her hating you, too. She can focus all of her hatred to me,” Edward sighed resignedly. They communicated without talking before Emmett left. Edward sat down next to me, eyeing me cautiously. “Before I tell you everything, you need to promise me that you won’t fly off the handle. I don’t want you hurt any more than you already are. Please, Bella?”

“I’ll try, but if you say something that I don’t like, I’m going to comment about it,” I said, glaring at him.

“The reason why you’re dad hasn’t been here is because he’s in jail…”

**A/N: I know, I’m a cliffie h00r. We’re switching back to Edward next chapter. He’ll explain it all. Just like Clarissa from Nickelodeon. *Snorts***

 


	153. Chapter 153

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 153**

**EPOV**

“The reason why you’re dad hasn’t been here is because he’s in jail…”

“YOU ARRESTED HIM!” Bella screamed, her face red and angry.

“I didn’t. He voluntarily went into custody. Bella, he was the mole. He was the one who contacted the FBI a year ago,” I said.

“I don’t believe you,” she huffed, looking away from me.

“I don’t expect you to, but I’m going to tell you everything about the case that you need to know,” I said. She glowered at me, challenging me to continue. “I had just gotten off medical leave when an anonymous tip came to our office about the del Cigno Syndicate. Our team, consisting of me, Jasper, Alice, Rose and my adoptive father, Carlisle, began investigating the claim.”

“What was it?” Bella asked.

“That the Syndicate was providing drugs to various drug dealers in the city of Seattle. We asked questions but we were met with roadblock after roadblock,” I sighed.

“You said you were on medical leave. Why?”

“During my last case, I had gotten shot in the chest and it was touch and go for a while. I had just been medically cleared to return to duty. The lion on my chest covers the wound. I got that tattoo to cover the scars,” I shrugged. Bella’s eyes widened in shock. I continued.  “Anyhow, Carlisle wanted someone to infiltrate the Syndicate. Ideally, we wanted it to be a man since we’d never saw women high up in the organization. Jasper wasn’t all that comfortable with going under because that’s not his area of expertise. We could have pulled another agent, which we did to try and infiltrate Aro’s organization, but I was the most logical choice. I moved into that shithole apartment a year ago. I started going to the various clubs your father owned, asking for work. My back story was that I had moved to Seattle for a new start.”

“I know. You told me that,” she said flatly.

“And that was the truth. Everything I told you about my past was true,” I said, fervently trying to get her to believe me. “I was born in Chicago. I was abused, tormented by my birth father. He killed my mother by beating her to a bloody pulp and I stabbed him to death. I was brought into Carlisle and Esme’s home when I was thirteen as a foster child. However, I was adopted by them just prior to moving here in Seattle when I was fifteen. Touch still freaks me out and I’m still prone to panic attacks.”

“But you lied about your job, Edward,” she growled. “Why?”

“Because I had a cover to maintain. Bella, it killed me to not tell you everything. I didn’t know until I told your dad about your abduction that he was our informant,” I said, dropping my gaze to her bruised wrists.

“We’re not done with this conversation, Edward,” she said curtly. “I want to know about my dad.”

“He sat down and told me everything that he had done and that he knew that I was sent by the FBI to infiltrate the Syndicate. He wasn’t surprised when I showed up with my father and my badge showing. So, we worked together to bring down Aro. We didn’t know at the time but he was an even bigger threat than your father. He’s sloppy, crude and maniacal. I’m surprised that he wasn’t caught before. Aro is being held at a maximum security prison under the charge terrorism among other lesser charges, including your abduction and attempted murder. The sheer amount of weaponry he was amassing was enough to wipe off a third-world country from the planet. He was planning on using it on Washington D.C., New York and Chicago.”

Bella gasped, shocked at what I just told her. She had to know this because she was instrumental in keeping Aro behind bars for the rest of his life, if not sending him to his death.

“We worked out a deal with District Attorney that as soon as we completed the raid on Aro’s compound in Portland, that Charlie would go into custody. We didn’t take into account your condition. Carlisle tried to get an extension but was unable to do so. So, I called in a bunch of favors…” I trailed off, twisting my watch on my wrist. “Your dad needs to be here, but we’re waiting on the judge to grant his release.”

“So, Daddy’s going to be here?” she asked, her brown eyes filling with tears.

“As soon as the order is carried out. I called a friend of mine who is the assistant to the deputy director of the FBI. We roomed together in Quantico. I also called a former professor who is a U.S. Attorney. He pled with a judge and got an extension. We’re just waiting on the local judge in Sheridan to sign his release papers. After that, Charlie will have a month, roughly to be with you.”

“Only a month?” she whimpered, the tears spilling onto her pink cheeks. “How long is his sentence?”

“He got a good deal with two years for a drug charge that he contacted the bureau about,” I answered. “He confessed to distributing the drugs and signed the agreement for the plea deal. The judge also agreed to it, since Charlie got us Aro and eradicated his entire organization, including his brothers and smaller off-shoots with the raid on the warehouse.”

“Won’t Aro try and hurt Daddy?” Bella sniffled, glowering at me.

“Aro is in twenty-four hour lock-down in another prison in Seattle. He will be tried and most likely executed for his crimes along with his brothers. James and Riley were killed in the raid. Renata committed suicide after she discovered her mother disemboweled in the basement of their mansion on Mercer Island,” I cringed. “Charlie is in the system under a pseudonym and is not linked to the Syndicate in any way.”

“When he gets out, will he have to go into Witness Protection?” Bella asked, her hands wringing nervously.

“No. He will be released because by that time, Aro will have been executed, if he’s tried and found guilty,” I sighed. “The way the evidence is falling, the case is open and shut. He’s going down.”

“What about me? The house? Everything?” She began hyperventilating.

“Bella, calm down,” I said, taking her hand in mine. She was so fragile right now. Not at all like the strong, spitfire of a girl I met in May. “It’s all taken care of. Everything. The house is in your name and your dad set up an account for the utilities. If you don’t want to stay, you can sell the house and start fresh.” I reached into my pocket, handing her the paper that Charlie gave me while we were outside of the trauma room. “This explains it all. Charlie gave it to me. He made me promise to look out for you…”

“What if I don’t want that?” she asked, her voice tight. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks as she stared at me.

“Then, I walk away.” My heart crumbled and I was ready to leave the hospital. I flipped her hand over, kissing her palm before I got up. I picked up my small overnight bag and began packing up my belongings. I would drive back to Seattle and go through the motions of living before finishing my law degree. Tears pricked my eyes as I grabbed my bag and looked at her one last time. I reached to my neck and removed the pendant that I had given her in Italy, pressing it into her hand. I kissed her knuckles three times. “You still own my heart, Bella. I still love you…”

And with that, I turned to leave.

**A/N: Don’t hate me…it was tough for me write that. Stay with me. Please! Stay with me! ;-)**

 


	154. Chapter 154

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 154**

**EPOV**

_“What about me? The house? Everything?” She began hyperventilating._

_“Bella, calm down,” I said, taking her hand in mine. She was so fragile right now. Not at all like the strong, spitfire of a girl I met in May. “It’s all taken care of. Everything. The house is in your name and your dad set up an account for the utilities. If you don’t want to stay, you can sell the house and start fresh.” I reached into my pocket, handing her the paper that Charlie gave me while we were outside of the trauma room. “This explains it all. Charlie gave it to me. He made me promise to look out for you…”_

_“What if I don’t want that?” she asked, her voice tight. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks as she stared at me._

_“Then, I walk away.” My heart crumbled and I was ready to leave the hospital. I flipped her hand over, kissing her palm before I got up. I picked up my small overnight bag and began packing up my belongings. I would drive back to Seattle and go through the motions of living before finishing my law degree. Tears pricked my eyes as I grabbed my bag and looked at her one last time. I reached to my neck and removed the pendant that I had given her in Italy, pressing it into her hand. I kissed her knuckles three times. “You still own my heart, Bella. I still love you…”_

_And with that, I turned to leave._

**BPOV**

Did I want him to leave? Did I not want Edward in my life? Seeing the resignation in his eyes as he told me that he’d walk away hurt more than the physical injuries I had. I looked down at the heart pendant in my hand. It was warm from his body. I sobbed brokenly.

“EDWARD!” I called. “Don’t go! Please, don’t go!”

He came back and he looked so small. He eyed me suspiciously. “This isn’t a game, Bella. If you don’t want me, then I’ll go. I can’t stay and have you push me around or hurt me. I know that I have a lot of work to do to rebuild your trust in me, but I’m not a piece of shit.”

“I know. I’m sorry about what I said to you before all of this happened,” I sniffled, clutching my pendant.

“You told me that you were sorry, Bella. I know why you reacted how you did,” he sighed, sitting down next to me but maintaining his distance. “I’d probably have a similar reaction, minus the physical assault.”

“Yeah,” I blushed, looking at Edward’s face. “Did I do both of ‘em?”

“You gave me the scar on my temple. Emmett, in his anger, gave me the scar above my eyebrow,” Edward grimaced. “He was almost arrested for assaulting a federal agent. He should have been but I talked my father down. Emmett was threatened that if he didn’t relax, he would be arrested.”

I sat there, blinking in shock that Emmett attacked Edward. I shouldn’t have been surprised. Emmett was always a bit of a loose cannon but beating the crap out of Edward? Damn.

“Don’t look so shocked, Bella,” Edward chuckled nervously. “I deserved it. I betrayed you and your family. Your father and brother have forgiven me and have put their trust in me along with the system…I know it’ll take time for you to have faith in me, but I promise to always tell you the truth.”

Looking at him, I saw his vulnerability, his strength and a tiny glimmer of hope in his eyes. Could we go back to what we had before? _Start over, Bella. Give him another chance. He still owns your heart, too._ “Hi! I’m Isabella del Cigno,” I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. “I’m a senior, going to college and looking forward to getting out into the real world.”

He smiled crookedly and his eyes lit up for the first time. “I’m Edward Cullen. I am a former FBI agent, taking my final two classes to be a lawyer before taking the bar,” he said, enfolding my hand in his.

“A lawyer?” I asked.

“Yeah. I’ve enrolled in classes and I start in January. I should be able to take the bar exam over the next summer. I have roughly six months of work to do for the bureau before I turn over my badge and gun,” he shrugged. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Why?”

“I want _us_ more,” he whispered, staring into my eyes. “Being an agent was always my life and now I know what I was missing with relationships, love and friendship. I meant it, Bella, when I said you are my best friend. You know things that my co-workers don’t even know. Not even my adoptive family knows.”

“I don’t know how soon there can be an _us_ ,” I said honestly. “I’m fucked up, Edward. I close my eyes and I see that room. I feel the pain that James and Riley did to me. What they…” My heart constricted. “I wasn’t raped, at least not in a traditional sense, but they did things to me.”

“I didn’t see the video, but I read the report of your ordeal,” Edward said quietly. “If I could, I’d resurrect James and Riley and make their deaths more painful. Much more painful.” He picked up my hand and kissed my wrist softly. I jumped, happy at the affection but afraid he’d do something _more_. “I’ll never hurt you, Bella. You know what I grew up with and the idea of raising my hand to a woman sickens me. I hate that you are fearful of me and that I might hurt you.”

“Like I said, fucked up,” I deadpanned, waving my hand to my body.

“Me, too,” he chuckled humorlessly. He closed his eyes. “Therapy is the answer. I’ve already started. Part of shooting off your weapon and killing someone is dealing with PTSD counseling afterward. I’m meeting with a bureau shrink and discussing my other issues, as well. I’ve got fourteen years of PTSD I need to overcome. The touch thing was a coping mechanism.”

“You seem better with it,” I said.

“Not really, but I’m hiding it more. My main concern is you, Bella,” he said, looking up at me. His eyes penetrated mine. “It will always be you.”

I smiled, looking down at our hands. They were entwined. His knuckles were bruised and battered. My wrist was covered in a raw bruise from the handcuffs. Hearing all of this made me tired. Plus my body was trying, unsuccessfully to stay awake despite the morphine pumping through my veins. Edward reached to my face and he cupped it with his large hand. “Sleep, Little One,” he whispered. “You need your strength.”

“You won’t go, will you?” I asked, looking into his green eyes.

“I’ll be here, Bella,” he smiled.

He sat there, caressing my cheek and staring into my eyes. “Edward?” I slurred sleepily.

“What, baby?” he replied.

“I don’t hate you,” I said. “All I wanted was you in that room…I’m glad it was you that found me.” He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine. I threaded my hands into his hair. “Edward?”

“Hmmm?”

“Lose the beard,” I giggled before succumbing to exhaustion.

**A/N: She’s giving him another chance. Can I get a woo hoo?! Leave me some lovin!**


	155. Chapter 155

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 155**

**BPOV**

Over the next few days, Edward and I truly got to know each other. He told me about his college experiences, funny stories from the bureau and his early days staying with Carlisle and Esme. Plus, he shaved the beard off his face. I had missed his angular lines of his jaw. However, the beard masked the tremendous weight loss Edward endured. He looked gaunt and sick. I was tempted to tell him to grow it back. He was eating more, but I knew he was still worried over _us._ He was worried about me, too. The trepidation in his gaze was a clear indication of that. We were making strides in our relationship, rebuilding the friendship and slowly reestablishing trust. Each day was better, but there was something that I couldn’t put my finger on that I felt I couldn’t trust Edward completely yet.

_The fact that you’re trying to get over five days of hell…that would be why, del Cigno._

We were still waiting for the judge to grant my dad his months’ worth of freedom, but the judge was lollygagging. The morning of the fourth day since Edward told me everything, he called his professor, Dr. Battles, to light a fire under the judge’s ass in Sheridan.

Once the judge heard that he was in defiance of a federal mandate and that he could be sanctioned, the judge signed the paperwork immediately, allowing my father to be released. He was supposed to be at the hospital tomorrow, hopefully.

I started my counseling with a kindly woman at the hospital, Dr. Cope. I had a difficult time sleeping. Firstly, due to the amount of pain I was in. The morphine helped, but I didn’t want to become dependent on it. When the doctor told me the extent of my injuries, I was shocked that I hadn’t died on that godforsaken table. I was littered with scars, open wounds and burn marks from my ordeal. In addition to that, I had surgery scars from an exploratory abdominal surgery to reduce internal bleeding and for the titanium rods holding my leg together. I felt horrifically ugly but Edward still told me that I was beautiful. I gave him shit that I hit him too hard on the head.

He shrugged, reading his law text book and jotting down copious amounts of notes.

My quiet, non-confrontational boyfriend-type person had a snarky side. I never knew.

Edward Masen was lethally quiet, respectful and played dumb.

Edward Cullen was a smart-ass, still respectful and was a freaking genius.

I liked the smart-ass. He kept me on my toes. He also didn’t treat me like a freak that I was or with kid-gloves. He knew that I was fucked up but didn’t make a big deal about it. Emmett was afraid of upsetting me. Angie wouldn’t come see me because she was terrified of the state I was in. Jessica sent flowers. Eleazar and Carmen came, but were on edge. Edward just talked with me like he normally did. He was also the one I begged for when I had a panic attack. Something about Edward made me feel safe and warm.

I loved him for it but hated it, too.

I wanted to be better without having to rely on someone. Especially someone who I thought was one person but is really another.

_God, this is making my head hurt…_

Back to my counseling and my lack of sleep. Yes, I was in a lot of pain but my brain was painfully aware of everything that happened to me. Each blow, each memory of the knives, brass knuckles and cigarettes, each opportunity where James and Riley masturbated on me, even the mind-fuck from Sulpulcia, it all reemerged when I was asleep. I couldn’t rest for more than twenty minutes at a time before I woke up screaming. I had to be moved to a corner of the hospital, in a private room, because of my night terrors.

Oh, and let’s not forget about Aro’s reveal about my paternity.

Each time I thought about that, I threw up. It’s _sickening_. I really want a retest.

“Bella, are you going to tell Edward or Emmett about what Aro shared with you?” asked my counselor from the hospital, Dr. Cope. She was nice enough, but I knew working with her would be temporary. Once I was able to travel, I’d go to a counselor in Seattle.

“I need to tell my father first,” I said, putting my hand over my belly and trying to not puke. Part of me realized that Edward knew about my paternity. He’d read the report about my abduction. “I’m worried if he’s going to think of me differently.”

“Charlie raised you as his own. You are, for all intents and purposes, his daughter. You said yourself that it’s not about the blood that flows through your veins but who you associate yourself with,” Dr. Cope said. “Do you consider yourself Charlie’s daughter? A del Cigno?”

“Yeah,” I replied. “But, I’m not. I’m confused and hurt and angry and…so many other emotions that I can’t even put a name to them.” I know I was getting close to throwing up. Dr. Cope handed me a bucket. “Thanks.”

“Let’s move onto something a bit more pleasant. We won’t revisit the Charlie issue until after you’ve spoken with him,” she said kindly. “How are things going with Edward?”

“Good, I guess,” I shrugged.

“Bella, you need to work with me,” Dr. Cope sighed. “In order to begin healing, you need to come to grips with what happened to you…”

“No shit,” I spat. I covered my mouth. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. That was the first time you didn’t hold back,” she smirked. “How are things going with Edward? Be honest…”

“He’s amazing,” I whispered. “He treats me like me and doesn’t sugarcoat things. He’s also so freaking smart and hysterical. I always knew prior to our blowout that he was hiding something. Little did I know it was a brain and a snarky, smart-ass sense of humor.”

“Do you trust him?” she pressed.

“Not quite, but I’m getting there. He’s explained it to me over and over about how he couldn’t compromise his cover. He has been super patient with me with my need for reassurances and aware that I need him just to keep me safe, not to mention sane,” I snorted.

“Now, the money question,” she smiled softly. “Do you love him?”

**A/N: Grins like the Cheshire Cat. Leave me some! ;-) We’re on the upswing.**

 


	156. Chapter 156

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 156**

**BPOV**

_“Now, the money question,” she smiled softly. “Do you love him?”_

I sat in my bed and replayed that question over and over again. I said no to Dr. Cope. Why did I say no? _Because you’re in denial, Bella!_ I did love Edward. I loved him even more now than I did before because his true personality was coming out. That ‘thing’ that was hovering over us is gone and he’s truly amazing.

Perhaps, it was the trust issue. Did I trust him? That’s the money question…ask me that, Dr. Cope! Will I ever trust him?

_Come on, bitch, you know you want to trust Edward. He saved your naked ass from that awful room. He’s been with you. Every step of the way. He’s quitting his job. For you. Admit it, chickie, you love him and the trust is coming back._

Shut. Up.

I think that Dr. Cope didn’t believe me. _You don’t believe you. Why would she?_ She smirked and jotted down a few notes before ending our session after she asked that.

Did I love Edward because he saved me or did I love Edward because of what we had before and what was building now? I rubbed my head and whimpered quietly.

This sucks. I want my mom…

_Oh, wait…she was poisoned by the monster who’s your birth father. There’s got to be more to that story._

“Knock, knock,” came a quiet voice from the door.

“Hello,” I said, looking at the beautiful woman standing at the edge of my bed. She was a little taller than me and was the epitome of ‘Mom.’ Her light brown hair was curled in soft waves. Her hazel eyes sparkled jovially and she just radiated warmth. As weird as it sounded, I wanted a hug from her. _Yep, weird._ “Do I know you?”

“No, but you know my son,” she smiled. “I’m Esme Cullen.” She held out her hand, shaking my hand gently. “I spoke with Edward and he said that you possibly needed someone to talk to who wasn’t male or who wasn’t a shrink.”

“Damn,” I chuckled. “He’s always a step ahead of me.”

“Edward is always a step ahead of everyone,” she said, sitting down. “Sometimes, too far ahead.” I frowned. “I think that was why he was so sloppy in his apartment with you. He was more concerned about your well-being after the fiasco with Heidi that he didn’t think about his badge or gun in the nightstand. Edward always worries about everyone but himself.”

“It’s one of his most attractive qualities,” I said, blushing quietly.

“It is. But, it almost cost me him,” she muttered.

“I don’t understand,” I replied, confused.

“The case prior to yours, Edward was injured. He was shot in the chest because he was worried about an innocent and not about himself. He wasn’t wearing a vest and if the bullet was a millimeter to the left, he would have died. I begged him to quit after that, but he refused because being an agent was his life. Well, until he met you,” she smiled softly. “Now, I’m getting my wish and I pray that he gets his. My son has been dealt an awful set of cards.”

“He told me about his past,” I said, sighing sadly. “I know what he was dealing with.”

“I know. He told me, too. Well, that he informed you about his past,” she chuckled lightly. “You know more than Carlisle and me. Edward doesn’t trust anyone. The fact that he opened up to you was shocking. I’m glad that he did, though. My son, he needs someone to talk to. He never much cared for talking to therapists and it was like pulling teeth, at first, when he came to live with us.”

“He is very quiet,” I said.

“He had to be,” Esme frowned. “He didn’t want to be hurt or tortured by his sperm donor. If he opened his mouth, Edward got hurt. Even now, he’s quiet. He only speaks when he needs to and it’s not very often.”

“Though, he is a smart ass,” I giggled.

“He’s definitely smart,” Esme said, her features softening.

“What’s his wish?” I blurted out. _Inner filter!_ All of those blows to my head knocked all the sense out of me.

“He’ll tell you if he wants to. I’m not going to divulge his secrets,” she said, giving me a secretive grin. I scowled good-naturedly. “Edward did say you were a spitfire.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” I deadpanned.

“In his eyes, a good thing,” Esme laughed. “Edward is very strong in some respects. For a little boy to go through what he did…he had to be. In other ways, he needs someone to be strong for him. That’s where the spitfire comes in. You don’t let him get away with anything, do you?”

“Not really, no,” I snorted. “I really laid into him when I found out his true identity.”

“He said that you had a mean right hook,” Esme smirked. “He’s worried about you, though.”

“I’m fine,” I said, waving my hand dismissively.

_No, you’re not._

“Bella, I’m here because Edward asked me to come. I’m also here because I’m worried about you. No woman should have to go through what you did. I can see on your face that you’re not fine. You’re putting up a strong front, but inside…it’s eating you up. I saw it before in Edward.” She stared at me. I turned away, not wanting to be scrutinized. “Edward exploded when he saw his mother getting beat up. His explosion resulted in the death of his birth father. I wish I could bring him back to life and kick his ass.”

I turned abruptly, shocked at the comment made by Esme. She seemed so sweet.

“I lived in a house with two men, both of whom are FBI agents. I can swear with the best of ‘em,” Esme snickered. “Now, I don’t want to force myself into your life, but if you ever want to talk, I’m here for you. I come bearing gifts.” She placed an iPhone on my bed and Edward’s Sylvester. “Edward’s personal line, along with my cell phone and Carlisle’s cell phone are already programmed on there. Also, Edward said that you went through hoops to get that for him and now it’s Sylvester’s turn to take care of you.”

“Thank you, Esme,” I whispered, holding the cat to my chest. Tears fell out of my eyes.

“Sweetheart,” Esme crooned, sitting on the edge of the bed. She gently ran her fingers through my hair. I turned as best as I could and collapsed against this perfect stranger, sobbing for _everything_ that happened to me. Everything that happened and I still didn’t know exactly why.

I hated it.

**A/N: Who wants to hug Bella? I want to make her better. (Yes, it was my fault that she’s a mess. Don’t throw tomatoes at me.) She’s got a long way to go, but all will improve soon. Leave me some!**


	157. Chapter 157

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 157**

**EPOV**

I sat outside of the hospital room as my mom met with Bella. I had gone out while Bella had her therapy with Dr. Cope. I also had an appointment with Dr. Molina, my bureau shrink, and another debriefing. I also hovered outside of the interview room where they were questioning Aro.

That man was a sadistic fuck.

_Where’s my gun? I’ll be judge, jury and executioner._

He got off on torturing and terrorizing women. His first victim was his wife, Sulpulcia. He gleefully described how he abused her on a daily basis after they were first married. He also described how he watched as members of his crew did so as well. His second victim was Renee del Cigno. It was in retribution to Charlie. Aro discovered Sulpulcia’s supposed affair with Charlie and Aro abducted and raped Renee while Charlie was out of town over twenty-two years ago. She was drugged heavily and she didn’t know what had happened to her. As far Renee knew, Bella was Charlie’s baby, not Aro’s.

There were a few more women taken over the years, but no one related to the del Cignos. Just random women and girls taken off the streets for Aro’s perverse pleasure.

The final victim was Bella. _His daughter._ Aro was Bella’s biological father. Thankfully, he didn’t do what he normally did to his victims. He was brutal in his sexual assaults. The pictures were disgusting and I could only imagine what the women went through to heal from some appalling attacks. It was something from out of a horror movie.

His reasoning for taking Bella was to enact, again, retribution against Charlie. Aro hated Charlie and his hold on most of the territories in the west coast. Aro wanted to all of it and the way to get it was to watch Charlie crumble with the loss of his daughter. This time, hitting him where it hurt the most. By taking and killing Bella. Though, Aro knew that Bella was his biological child. He had a DNA test done while she was in captivity to verify his beliefs and there was, without a scientific doubt, that Bella was Aro’s child. Another twist was that Renata was not Aro’s. The DNA matched to an unknown donor.

If it wasn’t so fucking twisted, this whole thing looked like what you see on Jerry Springer or Maury Povich.

When Aro began describing, in detail, everything told James and Riley to do to my Bella, I had to walk away. It was bad enough I read the report about her abuse and torture. I didn’t need to hear this old sadistic mother fucker get off as he described each action he put Bella through. I left the federal building, by way of the bathroom to puke up my lunch. It was after that experience that I called my mom, who was staying with Carlisle at the Paramount Hotel in downtown Portland. I figured Bella needed a mom.

So, I picked up a new cell phone for her, getting it activated and having her information transferred from the servers of her carrier. I also entered my personal cell phone number, my mom’s number and Carlisle’s number, as well. Emmett had gone back to the house to check on everything and he had picked up a few things for Bella a few days ago. I asked him to grab my Sylvester, which was in Bella’s bedroom. When I dropped my mom at the hospital, I handed her the items before going down to the gift shop to pick some flowers for my girl, along with books and stuff to keep her mind occupied. I finished in the gift shop with a bouquet of two dozen red roses, four books, a handful of magazines and a Sudoku book. Up on the telemetry floor, I stopped outside of Bella’s room as I heard my mom’s voice.

“In his eyes, a good thing,” Esme laughed. “Edward is very strong in some respects. For a little boy to go through what he did…he had to be. In other ways, he needs someone to be strong for him. That’s where the spitfire comes in. You don’t let him get away with anything, do you?”

“Not really, no,” she snorted. “I really laid into him when I found out his true identity.”

“He said that you had a mean right hook,” Esme said. She sounded like she was smirking.  “He’s worried about you, though.”

“I’m fine,” Bella said. Though, her voice wasn’t convincing. She sounded broken. She was just saying the words. My heart shattered for her as I listened to my mom as she described how I lost it as a little boy. If possible, my heart shattered even more as I heard Bella sob. She wasn’t fine. Bella needed us all.

“You call if you need to talk, Bella. Anytime,” Esme whispered. “I’m staying nearby and can be here in less than a half hour.”

“Kay,” Bella sniffled. “Thank you, Esme.”

The door opened and my adoptive mother walked out. She shot me a disapproving glare. I got up, guiding her to the nurse’s station so I could plead my case. “I just got here,” I hissed.

“You’re trying to build trust with her and you eavesdrop? How much did you hear?” she admonished.

“Enough to know that Bella has a long road to recovery,” I frowned, caressing the petals of the roses. “She’s putting up a brave front.”

“Sounds familiar,” Esme chuckled, smoothing my collar of my shirt. “Out of all of us, you can be the most helpful, Edward. You’ve been there. Granted, it was as a child, but you’ve been there.” She gently captured my chin, forcing me to look at her. “And she does still love you, Edward. It wasn’t until I handed her the stuffed cat that she crumbled.”

“You should have seen me when she gave it to me initially. I cried like a pansy,” I snorted, giving my mom a look. She laughed heartily before kissing my cheek. “Mom, even after we go back to Seattle, you’ll be there for Bella, right? She really needs a mom right now.”

“Of course, Edward,” Esme smiled. “I hope to have a great relationship with my future daughter-in-law.”

“Don’t put the cart before the horse, Ma,” I said, arching a brow. “It’ll be a long time before Bella’s even remotely ready for any sort of relationship with me or anyone otherwise.” She pouted and I kissed her forehead, earning a shocked gasp. I was never one to initiate affection with my adoptive family. When I pulled back, Esme was about ready to cry. “She changed me, Mom.”

“And I love her for it,” she whispered, hugging me tightly.

**A/N: Edward is and always will be a Momma’s boy. I just needed that scene between the two of them. Back to Bella and time with Charlie…another necessary scene. I also hoped this cleared up some confusion about Aro. You’ll hear more about him and from him at his trial. Just sayin…**

 

 

 


	158. Chapter 158

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 158**

**BPOV**

I was seeing my father today. Edward got a text from Alice and Jasper that Charlie was released as part of the deal he had worked out with his former professor. My dad had a month to be with me.

_Not your dad._

He IS my dad. Aro is not my father. He’s my sperm donor.

_I still demand a retest, damn it!_

“Little One, you’ve got to breathe,” Edward chided. His warm hand engulfed mine and he pressed it to his chest, letting me feel him breathe. I tried to calm down but it wasn’t happening.  

“It’s just…what if Charlie sees me differently,” I whimpered, looking at him. “Everything he’s ever known is a lie, Edward. I’m not his kid. I’m the kid of asshole who got his jollies on seeing me tortured, brutalized and sexually assaulted. Who does that shit?” Edward grimaced, giving me a look. “What? You know it’s true.”

“It is true, but it doesn’t mean that I like hearing it,” he grumbled, sitting back on his chair after kissing my palm three times. He picked up the Sudoku book he bought for me and worked on a puzzle. The way he gripped the pencil indicated he was pissed. Very, very pissed. He still felt guilty about my abduction. It was all my fault for not listening to him, but he still felt that if only we hadn’t gone to his apartment; if only we didn’t fight; if only he wasn’t so sloppy; if only…

_Shake it off, Bella._

Back to the damn book, he used it more than me, but then again, Edward wasn’t the type of person to sit around and do nothing. Babysitting my ass was not exactly riveting entertainment. But, he wouldn’t leave unless he was ordered to by his boss/father, had to go to his own therapy or I had mine. He needed a break, a mini vacay from the drama.

“Why don’t you go to the hotel, tonight, Edward?” I suggested, my heart clenching as I said the words.

“Do you not want me here?” he asked, his eyes flashing in pain.

“I do, but when was the last time you slept in a bed?” I asked.

“Three weeks ago,” he shrugged, nibbling on his pen. “I’m okay, Bella. I’ve slept on worse.”

“Edward, I’m saying this out of concern and well, a good place, but you look like shit,” I said, wrinkling my nose. “Yes, part of it is my fault with your new scars, but you’ve lost weight, you need a haircut and at least twenty-four hours away from the drama.”

“I do not look like shit,” he huffed. “A little worn around the edges, but I’m fine. I do agree with you about the haircut. Perhaps, I’ll go to Supercuts…”

“Over my rotting corpse. Edward, Supercuts butchers hair. Look at Emmett,” I said, giving him a sarcastic grin. He scrunched his nose. Nervously, I played with my fingers. “Edward, I do want you to stay, but I want to do this with my dad on my own. Spend time with your family. Your friends. Get out of this place. Go for a run. Hang out at the Japanese gardens and be all Zen. I’ve got another two weeks in this room. So, we’ll have plenty of time to be together.”

He pursed his lips, staring into my eyes. He opened his mouth and the closed it immediately. “I’ll go. Once your dad gets here, I’ll go and spend time with my family, get a haircut and meditate or something. However, if you need me, call me. You have my number, right?”

“Number one on my speed dial,” I quipped, holding up my new pink iPhone.

“No, that would be 911. I’m number two,” he said, getting up from his chair/bed/dinner table. “Look up a salon since Supercuts is out for a haircut, Little One.”

“Bite me,” I scowled, looking up the requested information. “There’s a good salon at the hotel where your parents are staying. Perhaps get one of those razor shaves, too. Treat yourself, Edward. After all of this, you deserve it.” I shifted on the bed and lay on my side as best I could, despite my broken leg, foley bag and various tubes attached to my body. I missed my bed. I missed my cat. I missed cuddling with Edward. “I can’t wait to get the fuck out here.”

“I can imagine,” he chuckled, putting the book down. “Do you know what you’re going to do once you’re out?”

“I’ve got a year’s worth of physical therapy,” I grumbled. “I’ve got to learn how to walk again. Not to mention time spent with therapists, shrinks and counselors.”

“Are you going to finish your degree??” he asked. “I know you spoke with your advisor about taking this year off due to your injuries.”

“I don’t know. It seems pointless,” I shrugged, feeling sorry for myself. “What am I going to do with an English degree? I’m…I…”

“Bella, you don’t have to make any decisions now,” Edward soothed as he took my hand. “I was just curious. You could do whatever you want. You’re smart and amazing.”

“I want to be an inventor,” I sulked.

“Why?” he asked, truly curious.

“I want to invent a time machine so I could go back in time and make all of this go away,” I cried. “I want normal. I don’t want _this._ I want my dad to be my dad and I want us to be the way we were. I don’t want to be afraid of you whipping out your schlong and masturbating on me. I don’t want to be afraid of the dark or of the cold.”

Edward’s face fell and he slowly cupped my cheek. “Bella, I know that you are battling so many things. We’re all here for you. I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered.

“What about when we go back to Seattle? Are you going back to the shithole apartment?” I asked.

“No. I’m going back to my condo that I own in Bellevue,” he said. “But, if you need me, I’ll be there for you. You know that, right?”

“I want to say yes, but I’m afraid to,” I muttered, staring into his green eyes.

“I get it, Little One,” he smiled sadly before removing his hand from my face. I pressed it back to my cheek, staring at him. I reached his face, running my finger down his temple where I hit him with his gun. It was still red and very obvious. I frowned deeply. “I deserved that, Bella. I am sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to do that. I only wanted to protect you.”

“I know you’ll be there for me,” I whispered, moving my fingers to his lips, feeling his softness under my fingertips. He shuddered before capturing them and kissing my fingers.  

“Why, Bella?” he asked, caressing my cheek.

“Because you love me,” I cried, tears falling from my eyes.

“I’ll always love you,” he said, wiping my tears from my face. “I’ll be your biggest cheerleader. I’ll even wear one of those skirts.”

“With pom poms?” I giggled, picturing Edward in a complete cheerleading outfit.

“I’ll even get a blonde wig if I get you to smile, Bella,” he said, giving me a crooked smirk. “I’ve got some sexy legs.”

“You do,” I laughed, gazing into his evergreen eyes. _He understand what you’re dealing with, Bella. Talk to him._ “Will it always be like this? Will I always be an emotional wreck?”

“I can’t answer that, baby,” he said, sitting back. “I’m still an emotional wreck, but I never allowed myself to heal. Over time, it will get better. I think a great deal of your emotions are tied into seeing your dad.”

“I hope so,” I sniffled, wrapping my arms around Sylvester.

“Baby girl?” choked Charlie. I turned to him and like that, the dam broke and I lost it.

**A/N: Bella’s a mess. She’s got moments where she’s okay and then moments where she wants to go chuck it all. Raise your hand if you want to see Edward in a cheerleader uniform? *Snorts* Up next, Bella/Charlie bonding time!**

 

 


	159. Chapter 159

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 159**

**BPOV**

He understands what you’re dealing with, Bella. Talk to him. _“Will it always be like this? Will I always be an emotional wreck?”_

_“I can’t answer that, baby,” he said, sitting back. “I’m still an emotional wreck, but I never allowed myself to heal. Over time, it will get better. I think a great deal of your emotions are tied into seeing your dad.”_

_“I hope so,” I sniffled, wrapping my arms around Sylvester._

_“Baby girl?” choked Charlie. I turned to him and like that, the dam broke and I lost it._

“I’m going to go,” Edward said, grabbing his bag. He crouched down in front of me. “Nothing will change, Little One. He’ll always love you.” I sobbed as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead. Charlie pulled Edward into a hug before he left. My dad sat down on the chair, taking my hands into his.

“Daddy,” I sobbed, my ribs groaning in agony.

“Shhhh, baby girl. Daddy’s here,” he said, crawling into bed with me. He gathered me in his arms, rocking me like he did when I was a girl. I clung to his shirt, letting all of my pent-up emotions out from the past three weeks. I don’t know how long I cried, but I was completely spent when my tears dried up.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” I whispered, my throat dry and scratchy. “I’ve missed you, Daddy.”

“I’ve missed you, too, baby girl,” he murmured. “I’m so grateful that Edward helped me spend this time with you. I hated being taken away after you were set up in the ICU. I cried like a fucking baby the entire way to Sheridan. My spot was next to you, not in some godforsaken squad car.”

“I was shocked that he pulled it off,” I said, playing with the buttons on my dad’s shirt. “Why would he do that for me or for you? He’s a bad guy.”

“Now, Bella, you know he’s not,” Charlie chided. “He was sick with worry for you and worked himself to the bone, all while having substantial injuries from you and again from Emmett. He had such a horrible concussion, but he refused to stop looking for you. The man was a machine, stopping at nothing to ensure your release, baby girl.”

“Sorry, I’m just still trying to wrap my head around all of it,” I said. “You were the one who called the FBI?”

“Yeah. This life was getting to me. I was still grieving Renee and nothing was going right. I needed an out. So, I called the FBI, informing them about the drugs I supplied to local dealers. It was the only thing that could linked to me and to the organization. The rest of our illegal activities were convoluted and would never trace back to anyone in our family. When Emmett told me about this new guy, Edward, I knew that he was the informant.”

“Why didn’t you say anything to us, Daddy?” I asked, looking up at him. He looked older but his eyes were at peace, despite their worry for me.

“Because, I didn’t want to tip off Edward that I knew he was working for the feds. You had to treat him like one of us. If you have to blame someone about Edward not telling you the truth, blame me. Don’t punish him because of his job, baby girl. That man loves you more than his own life and would do anything for you,” Charlie said fervently.

“I know. It’s just that…he lied, Daddy,” I hissed.

“He lied out of necessity, Isabella,” Charlie retorted. “You can’t fake feelings. If you can’t get past the lying, don’t keep toying with his heart. Edward is a good man and deserves happiness.”

“I can’t be without him, Dad,” I choked out. “Even though you’re here, I miss him. I feel like I’m missing something. You know?”

“It’s how I felt about your mother,” Charlie sighed sadly. “It’s how I still feel about her. I wasn’t the most faithful in our relationship, but I loved Renee. She kept me straight and kicked my ass when I needed it. Besides, she gave me the most wonderful gift in you, Bella.”

My heart stammered in my chest. This was it. This was where I broke Charlie’s heart with the truth about my paternity. I desperately wanted to get up and stare out the window and not in my father’s eyes as I told him the truth. But, my broken body was still confined to this fucking bed with a cast up to my thigh, a tube stuck in my poon and IVs attached to my arms.

“Dad, there’s something I need to tell you,” I said, sitting up stiffly. Charlie got up from the bed and sat down on the recliner. I stared at him, my stomach churning. I couldn’t do it. I just couldn’t. I opened my mouth to try and I threw up.

All over my father.

**A/N: I’ve done that before…puked on someone. Not fun. Not fun at all. We’re switching back to Edward. You’ll see why after I post. Leave me some!**

 


	160. Chapter 160

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 160**

**EPOV**

I left the hospital, driving to the Paramount Hotel in downtown Portland. My parents had gotten two rooms and I was going to be using one of them tonight. I was secretly looking forward to sleeping on the bed. The recliner in Bella’s room was designed for someone Bella-sized. I’m nearly 6’3” and trying to get comfy on that chair was hell on earth. If Bella had a panic attack, I was in bed with her but that wasn’t comfortable, either. Her leg was in a cast and she had tubes in her that I didn’t want to disturb.

I hated leaving her but was grateful to sleep in a bed.

A king-sized bed.

With fluffy pillows and a down comforter.

Did I mention that there was a _king-sized bed?_

Once I got upstairs into my room, I collapsed onto the bed, spread-eagled. I sighed contentedly as I rolled around like a moron on the mattress.

“Does the bed meet with your approval, Edward?” Esme asked.

“You have no idea, Mom,” I smiled, hugging the pillow to my chest. “I don’t have to squish myself to fit on it.”

“Well, don’t get too comfortable. I made an appointment for you to get your hair cut and a shave in ten minutes.”

“I was more than happy to go to Supercuts,” I shrugged, getting off the mattress. _Sigh._

“Honey, the one time I took you there, you looked awful. You were missing chunks of your hair,” Esme frowned, staring at my too-long mane. “It looked like you had mange.”

“Now, I look like a damn hippie,” I chuckled, pulling my hair back into a tiny ponytail. “Thanks for making the appointment. Perhaps tonight, I’ll take my momma on a date.”

“I’ll wear my best dress,” she giggled, hugging me tightly. “I love you, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Mom,” I said, returning her embrace. My goal was to initiate physical contact with someone other than Bella twice a day. Hugging my mom was easy. Touching anyone else was a challenge. But, I was getting better. With a kiss to her cheek, I grabbed my wallet and cell phone, going down to the spa. Once I got down there, I was told to change into a robe and put my cell phone and belongings into a locker. Begrudgingly, I did so, following the receptionist into a very soothing room where I started with my shave, having my face groomed by a very adept aesthetician. My cheeks were as smooth as a baby’s behind. Next, my haircut was cut and artfully styled into its usual ‘just-fucked’ look.

I went to pay for my haircut and shave but was told that it was covered by my parents. I forked over some money for a tip and checked my cell phone.

_Ten missed calls._

_Twenty-three unread text messages._

My heart fell to my stomach and I opened up my phone to read my messages. They were all from Charlie, begging me to come back. Bella was in the throes of a massive panic attack. I called up to my mom, explaining to her the situation and got my Volvo from the valet. I drove like a maniac to get back to the hospital. Parking haphazardly in a handicap spot near the entrance, I sprinted up to the telemetry floor.

I could hear the ruckus as soon as I pushed through the doors. Several voices were shouting over Bella’s heartbreaking cries. I ran, full-tilt, to her room and saw four men holding her down forcibly as the doctor tried to inject her with something.

“Back the fuck off,” I hissed, displaying my badge and almost pulling my gun.

“Who are you and what authority do you have?” snarked one of the orderlies.

“You’re scaring the shit out of her. Back away from her and she’ll calm down,” I seethed, walking into the room. Her keening wails were shattering my heart. “Don’t make me call the chief of the hospital, demanding your jobs.” One of the orderlies ignored me and he held Bella’s arms, pinning them to the hospital gurney. She screamed, punching him in the nose and flung herself from the bed, causing her screams to morph into ones of pain.

“Get hard restraints!” barked the doctor.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” I yelled. “IF you took the time to read her chart, you would have seen that she was abducted and restrained against her will. You’re not helping the situation.” I fell to my knees and gathered her into my arms. “Shhhh, baby. I’m here. We’re going to get you out of here, Little One. I promise.” She was covered in vomit and shaking terribly. Charlie looked like he was about to kill all of the people who were there to supposedly help her. Plus, he was shaking, too, obviously freaking out from the harsh reaction his daughter had to the orderlies.

Dr. Cope ran inside and she was shocked at what she saw. “Dr. Shaw, meet me in my office. The rest of you, you’re suspended until we can perform an investigation,” she sneered.

“We were following protocol,” Dr. Shaw stated stiffly.

“Bullshit. You were torturing the poor girl,” Dr. Cope growled. “You heard me. GET OUT!” They all scurried out and Bella was clutching at me. “She needs to be examined.”

“Not by anyone in this hospital,” I snapped. “I want an immediate transfer to Virginia Mason via helicopter. What happened in here was appalling and disgusting. They were restraining her. Four grown men plus that doctor were holding her down. You know what happened. It’s no wonder that she was panicking.”

“I’m make the arrangements, Agent Cullen,” she muttered. “She needs to be cleaned up and her cast needs to be repaired. They will not transfer her in this state.”

“I want the head of orthopedics to do her cast and I’ll take care of cleaning her up. If that doesn’t happen, your name will be added to the malpractice suit,” I said, narrowing my eyes at her. She nodded and scurried out of room.

**A/N: Remember, this is a work of fiction and I love my drama…I’m not saying this has happened or will happen in a hospital, but I wanted Edward to swoop in like the hero he is. Again.**


	161. Chapter 161

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 161**

**EPOV**

I picked up my broken girl and carried her to the bathroom. Charlie followed me and he held a fresh hospital gown. “Charlie, my co-worker, Rose, dropped off some my clothes for Bella,” I said as I turned on the shower. Her cast was obliterated and I just knew that she was going to have surgery on her leg again. Bella was almost catatonic, leaning against me limply. She made only a quiet wailing sound that just broke my heart.

“I’ll let you take care of her,” Charlie whispered, his voice shattered. I nodded and sat her on the toilet, removing her soiled hospital gown. I tossed it on the ground. She was littered scars and wounds along her torso from her ordeal and her abdominal surgery. Thankfully, her abdominal surgery was done laproscopically, but there were four or five tiny incisions on her belly. Because of her surgeries, I couldn’t put her in the shower, but I could wash her as best as I could. Tears pricked my eyes as I saw the extent of her injuries. They had ruined her. Regardless, she was still beautiful. She will always be beautiful to me.

“Little One, can you hear me?” I asked, taking her face into my hands. Her eyes were empty and she was staring at nothing. “Baby, don’t go away. I know you’re scared. Please, stay with me.” Still nothing.

There was a quiet knock at the door. I beckoned them to come in after I covered my girl. Shelly, the nurse who was Bella’s champion, poked her head inside. From the look of it, she was off. Her hair was down and she was wearing some jeans. “I heard what happened. I was getting my paycheck and heard through the grapevine that there was a brawl in telemetry. I ran into Dr. Cope and she was on a tirade. Do you need help?”

“Can you remove these IVs and the foley bag?” I asked.

“Step out, Edward,” she said. I stood up, turning to go and Bella reacted, wrapping her arms weakly around my waist. “Or not,” she chuckled. “It’ll be crowded in here, but we’ll make it work.” She gently pushed me to the side so she could remove the IV. Placing a bandage on her skin, she moved to the foley bag, which was not attached but the tube was still inside of her. Carefully removing it, Bella sighed as she let her bladder flow into the toilet. Shelly tossed the tube into the biohazard bin. “You’re all good. Be careful of the sutures on her hip and her torso. Seat her in the shower with her legs out. You’ll be fine. I’ll be close by if you need help.”

“Thanks, Shelly,” I said as I carefully placed Bella in the shower. Shelly ducked out of the bathroom. I shirked my shirt and picked up the shower head, running it over Bella’s skin. “I’m here, baby. I’ll always be here for you.” She whimpered, pressing her cheek against my chest. I washed her body as best as I could before turning to her hair. Gently, I massaged her head like mine was earlier. She sniffled, scratching at my body as I rinsed the suds from her long, brown locks. Turning off the water, I wrapped her in a fluffy white towel and put her back on the closed toilet.

Shakily, she ran her fingers through my hair, fat tears falling onto her cheeks. “You do love me,” she said, her voice weak and unsure.

“I always will, Little One,” I whispered, looking up at her.

“You came back,” she choked out.

“I promised I would if you needed me. I would have been here sooner, but the salon made me relinquish my phone,” I snorted, trying to play off my own anguish at seeing her being held down. “I’m getting you out of here, Bella. You need to be closer to home.”

“Can’t I just go home? I want to go home. I want to go home with my da…” she stopped and turned green. I quickly held up the garbage can as she threw up, forcefully into it. “I couldn’t tell him. Edward…”

“Shhhh, baby,” I crooned, pulling her into my arms. My heart jolted as I felt her bare skin against mine. My dick, the opportunistic fucker that he was, decided to get excited, too. I willed him to calm down, mentally chastising my sex drive for its poor timing. She was trembling again and I was fearful that it was due to our combined nakedness. _No dummy, she’s cold. Put some clothes on her!_ I reached down for my button down shirt, tossing it around her tiny body. “Can I get you some real clothes?”

“You’re not leaving the room, right?” she squeaked.

“No, Bella. I’m going just outside to get some underwear, loose-fitting plaid pants and a Henley for you. My co-worker, Rose, dropped them off for you. Well, they’re mine since you’ve got this to deal with,” I said, pointing to her cast. “She had a key to my condo.”

“That’s even better,” she murmured, looking up at me shyly. I slipped out of the bathroom and picked up a pair of plain panties, my sleep pants and a Henley t-shirt. Charlie handed me a hairbrush, a toothbrush and toothpaste. I smiled at him gratefully. Back inside, I helped Bella into the panties and the shirt. We left the pants off since the cast was all sorts of fucked up. I brushed her hair while she scoured her mouth. Scooping her up into my arms, I placed her onto the recliner and covered her with a warm blanket that Shelly brought in. Dr. Cope walked in with the head of orthopedics, who examined Bella’s leg. They had completely removed the cast, causing Bella to throw up again. As feared, she was going to have to have another surgery but it would be completed at Virginia Mason. Within an hour, Bella was in a helicopter, with me along with her. Jasper and Alice were going to take my car back to Seattle with Charlie, after it was picked up from the impound lot.

I got towed for parking in a handicapped spot.

Once we arrived in Seattle and in a private, cushy room at Virginia Mason, Bella relaxed, sort of. Charlie wouldn’t be here for another few hours. She was still on edge about everything.

“Bella, you need to calm down,” I said as I took her hand.

“Everything’s…Edward, I couldn’t tell him and I ended up in the mother of all panic attacks,” she said, her eye wide.

“You were in the mother of all panic attacks because of the assholes who were ‘trying’ to help you,” I deadpanned.

“I couldn’t stop, Edward. No matter what they did, I was in that god-awful warehouse,” she said, her eyes dropping to my chest. “I wasn’t even aware of what happened or how you ended up holding me.”

“Charlie called and texted me. I came as soon as I could. I’m sorry that I couldn’t…”I trailed off.

“Edward, again, you saved me,” she whispered, covering my lips with her hand. “God, you were amazing. Not many people would have dealt with my special brand of crazy or my sickness. But, you did.”

“It’s because I love you, Bella. I know you’re probably not ready to say it back, but I can’t help the way I feel. You need to know how I feel and what I did to get to you,” I said. “I’d do it again in a heartbeat, too.”

“I’d do the same for you, Edward,” she murmured, staring into my eyes.

“What?” I asked.

“I said I’d do the same for you. I know we’re starting over, fresh and rebuilding our friendship and relationship. If anything, my feelings for you have grown exponentially. It’s not like we can jump into bed or fuck like bunnies or anything…”

“Bella, I never ‘fucked you,’” I said wryly. She smacked me.

“Shut up, you know what I mean. I need to go slow. Start from scratch,” she blushed. “But, there is one thing that I know for certain.”

“What’s that?”

“I love you, too,” she said, giving me a timid grin.

**A/N: Heroward….le sigh…she loves him. He loves her. But, Charlie still doesn’t know. That’s coming up next…Leave me some!**


	162. Chapter 162

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 162**

**BPOV**

By the time Charlie had arrived in Seattle, not the hospital, I was dead to the world. The doctors at Virginia Mason gave me a fairly strong sedative since I was so on edge from my experience at the other hospital. Before I succumbed to sleep, I asked Edward to stay with me when I told Charlie about Aro’s admission. He smiled crookedly and said he’d stay with me.

I felt badly about disturbing his time away from the drama. Edward needed it more than anyone. He looked better when I looked at him, _really_ looked at him after my meltdown. His hair was artfully sculpted and his face was baby smooth. However, he was in for another night of sleeping in a recliner and not having all of his stuff, since it was still in the hotel in Portland.

Yeah, my rest, while drug-induced, was not all that restful. My mind wouldn’t stop but I couldn’t wake up, either.

Early the next morning, I was prepped for another surgery on my leg. Edward stayed with me until they wheeled me back into the surgical bay. I was a mess as they prepped me. My arms were strapped down and I hated it. I was sobbing as they put me under, hating the fact that I was being restrained.

When I came to, I was back in my room with Charlie on one side, reading a book and Edward on the other, snoozing with his head in his arms. Our fingers were twined together and he was gently rubbing his thumb along my knuckles soothingly.

“He’s truly devoted to you,” Charlie said quietly. “I was worthless when you had your panic attack but he charged in, putting everyone in their place. He did not want you harmed.”

“He’s amazing,” I croaked, running my fingers through his soft hair. He sighed, nuzzling his cheek to my hand.

“Have you forgiven him?” Charlie chuckled.

“I have. I even said those _three words_ ,” I snorted. “Am I ready for anything more than this or talking? No, not really. But, he makes me feel safe. He always did.” I turned to my dad. “When did you get here?”

“Shortly after you were brought into surgery. I had to fill out paperwork, explaining my sudden movement. My ankle bracelet went off, unfortunately,” he grumbled, showing me his hardware around his right foot. With a sigh, he turned back to me. “Before the explosion yesterday, you said you had something to tell me. What was it, baby girl?”

“I have to wait,” I whispered. “Edward said he’d help me tell you. I can’t say it without getting sick or falling into a panic attack.” My heart rate monitor was going haywire. Edward heard that his head popped up. He reached for the nurse button before turning to me. His green eyes were bleary and the circles under his eyes were more prominent. “Go back to sleep, _amore_.”

“No, I’m up,” he said, his voice thick. “Are you okay? Do you need anything? Food? Water? Bathroom?”

I shifted and my bladder was full. I didn’t have the foley bag anymore. I was still woozy from the anesthesia. “I do need to pee,” I blushed. Edward looked around but frowned he couldn’t find crutches. He gently picked me up, carrying me to the bathroom and settled me on the toilet. I shimmied my panties off while he closed the door, relieving my bladder. When I was done, I hobbled to wash my hands and called for Edward. He carried me to the recliner, putting my feet up and stuffing a pillow under my leg that had been operated on this morning. A nurse came in with a menu and I chose some food, not really hungry. My men needed sustenance.

After eating, Edward was reading a law book and Charlie was watching the Mariners play. I was trying to ready of the books that Edward bought for me, but it was pretty smutty and it reminded me of what happened to me and the sex I wasn’t having. Instead, I clutched Sylvester and watched the baseball game, being bored out of my skull.

At the end of the baseball game, I looked at my dad. I needed to tell him. I tossed Sylvester at Edward. He jumped and narrowed his eyes at me. I beckoned him over to my side. “You ready?” he asked as he crouched down.

“No, but it needs to be done,” I whispered. “I want you to hold me, Edward. Please?”

“Sure, Little One,” he said, lifting me gently and sitting in the recliner. I was nestled in his lap. “Blood doesn’t make you family, Bella. Being an orphan, I know that. It’s the relationships. He’ll always love you, regardless of who your biological father is. I promise you.” He kissed my temple and held me close.

“Daddy,” I called to him.

“What, baby girl?” he replied, turning off the television.

I blew out a breath of air. “There’s something I need to tell you. It affects us all. It’s about…” My stomach churned. I whimpered and turned to Edward.

“It’s about Aro, Charlie,” Edward finished for me. He handed me a garbage can. I clutched it and looked at my dad. “Bella, you have to do this, baby. You’re so strong.”

Tears welled in my eyes and I looked at the garbage can. “Aro is my biological father,” I sniffled.

**A/N: The conversation will pick up in the next chapter, along with Charlie’s response. Leave me some!**


	163. Chapter 163

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 163**

**BPOV**

_“Daddy,” I called to him._

_“What, baby girl?” he replied, turning off the television._

_I blew out a breath of air. “There’s something I need to tell you. It affects us all. It’s about…” My stomach churned. I whimpered and turned to Edward._

_“It’s about Aro, Charlie,” Edward finished for me. He handed me a garbage can. I clutched it and looked at my dad. “Bella, you have to do this, baby. You’re so strong.”_

_Tears welled in my eyes and I looked at the garbage can. “Aro is my biological father,” I sniffled._

I violently heaved into the garbage can, my stomach revolting against me. Edward took the garbage can once I was done and held me to his body. I couldn’t look at my father. I was afraid of seeing his rejection. “Little One, I’m going to give you some time with your father,” Edward whispered against my hair.

“Don’t go,” I whimpered, clutching at his shirt.

“You need to do this, baby,” he said, pressing his lips to my forehead. “I’m going to go to my condo, shower and get some new clothes. I’ll be back in less than an hour.” I trembled and freaked out at the prospect of him leaving. Edward has been my rock. “You can do this, Bella. Love you…”

“Love you, too,” I said as I wiped my face. Gracefully, Edward maneuvered over me and kissed my head one more time before leaving Charlie and me in an awkward silence. I clutched the Sylvester toy in my hand, petting its fur as I tried to pull it together.

“When did you hear this, Bella?” Charlie asked as he moved to my bed.

“When I was in his warehouse. Aro said that he was my biological father, showing me a DNA test with the results,” I answered, looking up at my dad.

“Is this why you were upset yesterday?” Charlie asked. I nodded. “Bella, regardless of what Aro told you, you will always be my baby girl.”

“But, I’m not,” I huffed.

“Listen, please. First off, I demand a DNA test. He could have faked it all. Secondly, it doesn’t matter what it says because you are my daughter. My _principessa_ ,” he whispered, taking my hand. My breath caught at my childhood nickname.

“You haven’t called me that since I was ten,” I choked out.

“You asked us not to, even though you were a _principessa_ ,” Charlie snorted. “Our little mafia princess. You still are.” I glowered at him. “Bella, for all I know, Aro could have been lying. He’s a manipulative son of a bitch. You are my daughter, whether by blood or not. You will always be a del Cigno. I held you when your mother gave birth to you. I was at every single doctor’s appointment. I was at every single school play, failed sporting attempt and important function. You are my daughter. _Mine._ I’m not kidding when I say that I want a DNA test. I have no doubt in my mind that you are my daughter. But, solid proof would put both of our minds at ease.”

“We can ask the doctor when they come and check on me,” I said.

“Sounds good to me,” he replied, giving me a signature Charlie smile. He turned back to the television, flipping through the channels. I felt better telling him about Aro’s revelation about my paternity, but I was still concerned about what Sulpulcia said.

“Dad, I have another question,” I said.

“What’s that, _principessa?_ ” he replied.

“Did you and Sulpulcia have an affair?” My voice was controlled and a tad cold. I didn’t want my emotions to run away with me. I was already a wreck. I had surgery this morning. I just told my father that I may not be his kid. Breathe, Bella. Just breathe.

“What?! No! Sulpulcia was crazy. She had this unhealthy obsession with me, saying that I reminded her of her long-lost first love, Pietro, Pablo or Pussy. She tried to seduce me, but I didn’t want to have anything to do with her. I may have been a man-whore but I’m not a moron,” he spat. “That woman was downright creepy. Did Aro tell you that, too?”

“No. Sulpulcia did,” I said, arching a brow. “She said she loved you.”

“More like stalked me,” Charlie shuddered. “Bella, she had a first class ticket on the crazy train. Her daughter was right next to her. Renata…whoa boy. I know I made mistakes with my relationship with Renee but I wouldn’t do that to her.”

“Okay,” I said, leaning against the recliner. The weight of what happened was making me exhausted. Plus, I was still slightly loopy from my surgery.

“Sleep, _principessa_ ,” Charlie encouraged. “Daddy’s here and I’ll keep the monsters away.” Oh, if only you knew, Dad. The biggest monster is my mind…

**A/N: He knows. He’s contesting it, but Charlie knows. We’re going to move ahead a bit in the story. I don’t want to stagnate too long in one location. We’re also switching points of view. Back to Edward. Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	164. Chapter 164

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 164**

**EPOV**

Bella was being released today. She had spent an additional week in Virginia Mason, recuperating from her second surgery on her leg. The original hospital in Portland paid for her second surgery since it was due to their employees not reading her chart that caused that operation. They were still hoping that there was not going to be a malpractice suit. _Unlikely. I already have a report typed up and paperwork filed, douchebags._ A friend of mine who works in Seattle was taking the case, free of charge.

Bella would not have to worry about money for the rest of her life thanks to his help. Jason Jenks was the weasliest lawyer I’d ever known but he had a perfect record. When I told him about what had happened along with Charlie’s description of their ‘care,’ Jason squealed and was at the courthouse within a few hours. The hospital, the orderlies, Dr. Shaw and Dr. Cope were all being sued for medical malpractice, negligence and unlawful restraint. The amount he put down was astronomical but based on how quickly the hospital was willing to settle out of court, fair in the eyes of the hospital administrators.

Upon her release, Bella wanted to go back to her house, but the stairs posed a problem. She was going to have to stay in a wheelchair for a month to allow proper healing of her leg. Her house had a great deal of stairs. Even on the main floor. We were going to try it, but my condo was going to be considered as a backup. My 2000 ft. three-bedroom condo was all one floor without any stairs. Plus, when Charlie is back in the federal penitentiary in Sheridan, she couldn’t be on her own.

The DNA test was still pending. Bella was anxious to know if Aro was lying or telling the truth.

The press was hovering outside of the hospital, desperately wanting a statement from Bella. Carlisle, Jasper and I were dressed in our ‘Fed-wear’ as Alice dubbed it. I was wearing a gray suit, a white shirt and red tie. I had my badge clipped to my belt, my gun holstered to my side and an ear-piece. We were acting as protection for Charlie, Bella and Emmett. They couldn’t say anything to the press since it was an active investigation. Our administrative leave was complete and we all were back on active duty. I was still seeing my bureau shrink and would be for a long time. Dr. Molina was amazing and I formed an instant bond with him.

Carlisle was speaking to Bella and Charlie about the vultures parked outside of the exit of the hospital. I could tell that Bella was panicking. Her eyes were wide with shock and she was twisting her braid nervously. Also, I think part of it was vanity, too. Bella was always about looking her best. Whenever we went out, she looked flawless with coordinating clothes, shoes, makeup and jewelry. Now? She was wearing a pair of my pajama bottoms, a matching top, her heart pendant and minimal makeup. Plus, she had her right leg sticking out in front of her, encased in plaster. I tried to make her feel better by giving her a pedicure. She told me to not quit my day job.

The nail polish was supposed to go onto the toes, not the skin surrounding the toes.

You try and do that! It’s hard.

“Carlisle, I just got word that there are a ton of reporters outside of the del Cigno home,” Jasper said.

“We’ll have to use the decoy,” Carlisle grumbled. “Emmett, Jasper and Alice will go to the house while Edward, Bella, Charlie and me will go to his condo.”

“But, I want to go home,” Bella sniffled. Tears threatened to fall down on her cheeks.

“You will, but let’s let the hype die down,” Carlisle soothed.

“If it’s any consolation, Carino’s in my condo,” I said. Bella looked at me, a twinkle in her eyes. “She misses you.”

“Edward, we have two identical SUVs. Alice is being put into costume and we’ll be ready to roll in fifteen minutes,” Rose chirped in my ear. “I’ll be with Ali.”

I chuckled, pressing my ear piece. “No, you just want to be with Emmett.”

“What? Do you blame me?” Rose laughed. “He’s hot for a quasi-criminal.”

“He was not charged with anything, Rosalie Hale,” I admonished. “And I wouldn’t know if he’s hot or not. I’m straight. I like girls.”

“No, you like one girl. The one you rescued, Casanova,” Rose replied, her smile evident. “Tell Carlisle about the change in plans. We’ll inform all of you when we’re good to go. Got it?”

“Don’t ride Emmett too hard, Agent Hale,” I quipped.

“Don’t make me hug you,” she threatened before she disappeared from my head. I shuddered as I told Carlisle about the decoy plan. Alice came in, wearing an identical outfit to Bella’s and she wore a wig. She handed Emmett clothes that were similar to Charlie’s along with two baseball caps. Emmett changed and it was pretty obvious that it wasn’t going to work with the decoy. Emmett was as tall as Charlie, but easily more muscular than him. It wasn’t ideal, but it was going to have to do.

Rose contacted all of us and said that the decoy plan was in full affect. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were leaving first. Once we got confirmation from Rose that the press were following them, Charlie, Bella, Carlisle and I were going to my condo. It took longer than anticipated but we got the go ahead to go to the other SUV. Loading Bella into the backseat, Charlie sat next to her while Carlisle was in the passenger seat. I needed to drive since I had the swipe card to get the SUV into the parking garage.

The route I took was long and winding. I wanted to ensure that I was not being tailed and thankfully, I wasn’t. Rose had texted Carlisle, explaining that the press took the decoy perfectly. I had pulled into my parking garage, swiping us in and parking next to my Volvo.

Taking Bella out of the car and walking to the private elevator, we rode up to my condo on the twenty-fifth floor. My condo was above a Westin Hotel. I had gotten a great deal on it, as it was a foreclosure. Opening the door to my home, I felt nervous. No one, besides my family, had been in here. Now, I had two houseguests for the foreseeable future.

My stomach was in knots.

**A/N: I promise you, I won’t forget about the DNA test. Pictures of Edward’s condo are on my blog and tumblr. It’s a sweet place. Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	165. Chapter 165

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 165**

**EPOV**

As I opened the door, Carino tore across the hardwood floors and pounced on my suit leg. “Back off, cat,” I said, gently kicking her off my shoes. She hissed at me before she noticed Bella and hopped onto her lap, purring contentedly. Bella smiled, hugging Carino to her chest as Charlie pushed her into the condo. “Welcome,” I said nervously.

“This is nice, Edward,” Charlie said, his eyes wide.

“Let me give you the nickel tour,” I chuckled as I removed my suit jacket. I also took out my earpiece, placing it in an ashtray on the kitchen counter. “Kitchen is to your left. I’ll go shopping to pick up whatever you want…it’s pretty barren since I haven’t really been home.”

“Don’t worry, Edward. Your mom got you covered,” Carlisle said. I blushed, thanking my dad with a nod. “You all going to be alright? There’s a situation at the del Cigno house. A reporter is trying to climb the fence or something. I’m in the mood to arrest some idiot.”

“Go, Dad,” I said. He nodded and left my condo.

“Back to the tour,” Bella said, tugging on my sleeve. I chuckled and pushed her through the kitchen. “All gas cooking, stainless steel appliances and granite countertops. Not that I can cook, really. I can do a mean microwave pizza.”

“Pitiful, Edward,” Charlie quipped.

“I’m a single guy.” I shrugged, continuing with my tour. “Dining room. I pretty much just use this as an extra office, really. If I hate being in my office/third bedroom, I come out here to work on reports, research suspects and anything else. The living room is just over here. That couch is perfect to take naps on.”

“Know from experience?” Bella laughed.

“Yep,” I smiled crookedly at her. “There are two full baths in here. One is just around the corner across the hall from my office/third bedroom. Charlie, you’ll be staying there tonight. The couch is really a futon.”

“It’s better than the bunk they have me in at Sheridan,” Charlie grumbled. “The floor is more inviting than that death trap.” He walked in and dropped off his tiny bag onto the futon. Plopping down, he closed his eyes and within seconds was down for the count.

“Damn,” Bella giggled.

“We’re all exhausted,” I frowned. In the week since Bella had told Charlie about what Aro said about her paternity, sleep had been at a premium.

“I’m sorry,” Bella said, her smile dropping. I rolled her into the master bedroom, which was going to be hers while she stayed here.

“Bella, don’t apologize. Telling Charlie was the right thing to do. I’m sorry that you are dealing with the night terrors. I wish I could make them go away, but I can’t,” I said.

“I know. I just feel so bad. Everyone’s life is up in the air because of all of this and I can’t help but feel responsible,” she sighed. “It’s something I need to talk to Irina about. I just hate that you and my father haven’t had a full-night’s sleep since this whole thing happened.”

“We’ll be fine,” I said, giving her a reassuring smile. “This is the master bedroom and you’ll be sleeping here tonight.”

“Edward, I do not want to kick you out of your bed,” she growled. Carino mewled before hopping onto my king-sized bed and curling up on my pillow.

“Who says you’re kicking me out?” I teased as I walked to my closet to change out of my suit. She gaped at me, shocked at my snarky come-back. I went into my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans. Making quick work of my suit, I hung it back up and locked my gun and badge into my safe inside. I kept on my dress shirt but left it untucked. Bella had rolled herself to the window, anxiously twisting the necklace I had given her. “Hey, you okay?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I feel like you when we first started dating,” she said flatly. “Afraid of touch and of…”

“Say no more,” I said, sitting on a chair next to the window. “I get it, Bella. I was just teasing about the bedroom. I planned on staying in the guest room. Hell, I’ll stay in the office on the futon.”

“It’s just hard, Edward. In some ways, I’m fine. I can joke, be a pain in the ass and smile. But one slip-up triggers a horrific memory. That incident at the hospital in Portland still rattles me,” she said quietly. “I see someone and it reminds me of James or Riley. I lay on my back for too long and I’m back in that warehouse. You go to touch me and I fear that you’re going to hurt me, though I know you won’t. My need for something more than holding hands or cuddling but anxiety that I’ll fall into a panic attack.” She turned to look at me. “I miss your kisses, Edward. For someone who hadn’t kissed before, you’re kind of awesome at it.”

“I miss kissing you, but Bella, I don’t want to force you into something that you’re not ready for,” I said. “You still flinch with certain movements that anyone make. I also want you to feel, that without a doubt, you can trust me. When you are able to trust me, I’ll kiss you again. I still see that shadow of uncertainty in your eyes when we talk.”

“I do trust you,” she said sullenly. I gently captured her chin and forced her to look into my eyes. The glimmer of doubt was still there.

“No, you don’t,” I said simply.

“Damn it.”

“I’ve tried everything in my power to earn back your trust, but the only thing that will truly heal that is time,” I said, feeling as frustrated as her. “Why don’t you get into bed and take a nap? I’m certain you’re tired from all of this. I’m hoping that by this weekend, you’ll be back at your own home.”

“A nap sounds good. Being in a bed without IVs, obnoxious nurses and room to maneuver,” she quipped as she gave me a half smile. It didn’t reach her eyes. She was beating herself up. With a sigh, I got up and unmade the bed. She got beneath sheets and allowed me to put her broken leg onto some pillows. I lowered the shades of the bedroom, darkening the room effectively. Carino curled up on Bella’s stomach. I turned to leave. “Edward?”

“Yes, Little One?” I replied.

“If I had to quantify my level of trust of you, we’re at a ninety-seven percent. The last three percent is all me in trying to come to grips with everything that’s happened to me,” she said quietly. “The fact that my father may not be my father and is going to jail by his own admission. The fact that I should have listened to you after I discovered who you were…”

“Time is our ally, Bella. I’ll wait forever for you,” I said honestly.

“My birthday. I want my kiss by my birthday,” she said with certainty. “Two weeks…”

“It’s a date,” I smirked.

**A/N: Just a reminder, we’re shooting for roughly 200 chapters. We’ve got the following things to address: paternity, trial, reconnections, and the future. As with my other stories, I’m not going to delve into their therapy. I do not feel comfortable with that. I have a deep respect for the psychiatric community as I’ve dealt with depression and anxiety for several years. I am not a therapist, psychiatrist or counselor. I’m a teacher. So, I’m not going to attempt to address their therapy sessions. I’ll allude to them, but not go into great detail about them. Make sense? Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	166. Chapter 166

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 166**

**BPOV**

After Edward left, I couldn’t sleep. It felt weird to be in a bedroom without the incessant beeping, nurse gossip and the stench of industrial cleaner. The room was pitch black and the bed was incredibly comfy, but listening to Edward say that he wouldn’t kiss me until I trusted him, pissed me off. I understood where he was coming from, but it still pissed me off. I wanted to start to feel normal.

You know, normal?

I missed normal.

“Carino, what should I do?” I sighed. She mewled and cuddled deeper on my belly. Huffing out an irritated breath, my eyes drifted shut and I managed to fall asleep. My dad woke me up for dinner. Stiffly, I got back into my wheelchair and rolled myself into the dining room in Edward’s condo. Dinner was quiet. Edward was not a gourmet cook, but he tried. The grilled chicken was dry but he tried to hide it by making a massive Cobb salad.

After dinner, Edward set me up in the family room with the remote while he and Charlie worked on the dishes. Charlie went to bed early and the Mariners were sucking. I was trying to stay awake, but failing miserably. Tomorrow I had an appointment with Irina, my therapist and then with her sister, Kate, my physical therapist. It was destined to be a long day.

And it was. I spent more time sobbing in my therapy appointments than necessary. And yes, I mean both. Irina was trying to get me to come to grips with my trust issues with Edward. Kate just made me do some hip flexor exercises that kicked my ass. She also removed the sutures from my hip as well. My swan tattoo had been mutilated and now it looked like shit.

Emmett came to visit me the following day and he brought over my laptop, some books and my own clothes. I was living in Edward’s sleepwear, but I wanted my own shirts. I was drowning in his. He also brought over some of my grooming necessities. I was feeling unattractive and I wanted to look pretty again, despite my injuries.

On Friday morning, my cell phone rang. I was typing on my laptop, journaling as Irina suggested. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?”

“Miss del Cigno?” came a woman’s voice.

“Can I help you?” I responded.

“This is Dr. DuRoy’s office from Virginia Mason Medical Center. Your test results have come back in,” she said. “We have availability this afternoon at three.”

“Can I call you back?” I asked. She replied that I could and we ended the call. Charlie was reading in his room and Edward was working out in the gym in the basement of his condo. Texting Edward, I told him about the call from the hospital. He was back upstairs in ten minutes. He was on the phone with Carlisle, explaining the need to leave his condo. Reluctantly, we were given clearance and at three, I was sitting in Dr. DuRoy’s office with my father, anxiously waiting to hear if Aro was a lying sack of shit.

Charlie was holding my hand, gently rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. “ _Principessa_ , no matter what, you’re my baby girl,” he whispered.

“I know,” I muttered, gripping his hand. Edward had just dropped us off and was meeting with his mom while we were in the doctor’s office. I was appreciative of that, but I really wished Edward was with us. I could have used his quiet strength right now. “I love you, Daddy,” I choked out.

He kissed my temple and whispered his love to me in Italian. A nurse called us and Charlie rolled me into Dr. DuRoy’s office. Dr. DuRoy was an older gentleman. He was referred to us by my orthopedic surgeon. “Thank you for coming in,” Dr. DuRoy smiled.

“I hope you have good news,” I whispered, nervously playing with my bracelet. “Tell us, Dr. DuRoy. Please?”

“I received the sample from Aro Volturi, Charles del Cigno and you, Isabella del Cigno. We compared the DNA and these are our findings,” Dr. DuRoy said. “The results that Mr. Volturi had were fabricated. There is no way that he could be your biological father, for a couple of reasons. Number one, the DNA markers do not match up at all.” He pointed to some numbers that didn’t make any sense to me. The only thing I was focused on was the number, relating me to Charlie. Charlie was my dad. “Secondly, Aro is sterile. When he was incarcerated, he went through a thorough examination.”

“They’re definitely thorough,” Charlie deadpanned, shifting on his seat. “Why do they need to examine every orifice? My asshole isn’t hiding anything but hemorrhoids.”

Dr. DuRoy chuckled nervously. I smacked my father. “How did you know this?”

“Aro had an accident as a child where he lost one testicle, from climbing a fence. Then, when he was twenty, he had testicular cancer, resulting in the removal of the remaining testicle. He can’t have children naturally since he is incapable of producing sperm,” Dr. DuRoy said. “Mr. del Cigno, you are Isabella’s biological father. What he said was a lie and a ruse.”

“So, my baby girl is _my_ baby girl?” Charlie asked, tears splashing onto his cheeks.

“Yes, sir,” Dr. DuRoy smiled.

**A/N: Aro is a lying sack of shit! Another jump in time, still in Bella’s point of view coming up next. Leave me some! Oh and find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79.**


	167. Chapter 167

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 167**

**BPOV**

It had been a week since that fateful day at Dr. DuRoy’s office. Things between me and my father, my _real_ father had been great. We were talking, dealing with my issues, going through therapy, both physical and emotional and just bonding as a family. Poor Edward, though, we’d overtaken his condo. Based on the media frenzy outside of the house when I was released, it wasn’t feasible for me to stay there without protection. Plus, the wheelchair made it difficult to get around. So, Edward was floating between staying at his condo, sleeping in the guest room and staying with his parents. For the most part, he stayed with me but whenever Emmett came over, that’s when he left to go to his parent’s place, to give Emmett a bed.

Right now, Edward was at the federal building, meeting with the U.S. Attorneys about the trial. He also was knee deep in reports, debriefings and work. I was at home, with my dad, watching some bad day-time television. I had just finished my physical therapy with Kate, the devil spawn of physical therapists. An hour and half in the gym in Edward’s building with this psycho blonde who liked to make me do torturous things with my legs, arms and hips. One positive thing though, Kate said that I could lose the plaster cast and downgrade to a boot. I still couldn’t walk on it, but I could at least shower without assistance or soak myself in that huge bathtub in Edward’s bathroom.

I had an appointment scheduled with my orthopedic surgeon tomorrow to get the cast removed. I sent Edward a text with the information, but was waiting to hear back from him.  

An hour after I sent the text, there was a knock on the door and I jumped. My heart stammered. The only people who I had seen in Edward’s place were my father, Emmett, Edward’s adoptive parents and Edward. No one else stopped by. I knew that Rose and Alice, his co-workers, had keys, but they hadn’t felt the need to come over since Edward was home.

_Was Aro out and coming to get me?_

_No, you idiot…he wouldn’t have knocked._

“Relax, _principessa_ ,” Charlie said. “It’s just Alice. She needed to come over and replace the battery to my ankle bracelet. It kept going off in the middle of the night, causing the alarms to go off and there was fear that I was trying to escape. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s okay,” I said, holding my good leg to my chest. Charlie kissed my forehead and opened the door. Alice danced in, waving at me and quickly swapped out my dad’s ankle monitoring bracelet. I watched her and I was jealous. She was dressed in a sleek black pants suit with her hair spiked in random directions. I was sitting in a pair of Edward’s work out pants that dwarfed me and a tight long-sleeved t-shirt. I felt like a total slob. I missed real clothes.

“Bella?” Alice chirped, gliding over to me. “How are you doing?”

“Getting physically stronger every day,” I smiled. “Emotionally, I’m still fucking wreck.”

“I can imagine,” she frowned. We sat in silence, listening to Maury Povich on the television. “Look, Edward got your text about the doctor’s appointment, but he’s still got that deposition with the U.S Attorney while you’re having that appointment with your doctor.”

“Crap,” I grumbled. “I want this plaster off my body.”

“Don’t worry about it. Rose and I have already given our statements and we can take you. Besides, I’m certain you’d probably like some time away from all the boys,” she smiled.

“But, I don’t want to inconvenience you,” I said, feeling guilty.

“Nonsense! It’ll be fun. We’ll take you out to get this monstrosity off your leg and maybe out to eat. You’ve been cooped up in this condo for two and half weeks, hanging out with _Edward_. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a great guy but so quiet. You look like a girl who loves to bond over pedicures and cosmos,” Alice smirked.

“I can’t drink. Not with my pain meds,” I muttered.

“We’ll get you a pedicure and a virgin cosmo,” Alice grinned. “It’ll be fun, Bella.”

“Okay,” I nodded. “I’d like to get out for a bit. I love my dad…”

“But, I’m not exactly great company,” he snorted. “It’s not like I can take you anywhere. I’m grateful for the time we have, but I’m going stir crazy, too.”

“Edward’s got some news for that,” Alice said. “He’ll tell you when he gets home in a few hours. Rose and I will be here at eleven to pick you up, Bella.” She waved and left the condo. Charlie made us some lunch and we continued lazing around the condo until Edward came home from work, wearing his ‘fed-wear.’

The man looked hella sexy in a suit. Let me tell you that.

Plus, he walked in with Chinese food which made me happy. I loved Edward. Truly, I did, but the man cannot cook. I couldn’t exactly do it since I couldn’t stand for long periods of time. If I had dry chicken or frozen pizza again, I was seriously going to roll over someone’s toe with my wheelchair. I did have crutches, but I only used them at night when I had to go to the bathroom. My wrists were still pretty sore from the handcuffs. Not to mention permanently scarred.

“So, I have some good news,” Edward said. He had changed out of his suit and was in a pair of jeans and button-down. “I know that Charlie’s time is coming to end with you and I wanted to do something for the two of you.”

“Edward, you’ve already done so much,” Charlie said, looking at him. “We’ve invaded your home…”

“You’re safe here. That’s all that matters,” he replied, shooting me a look. “If you were at your home, things would not have been good. The press are still camped out and there have been a few attempts at entering the property by a few Volturi stragglers.” I pushed away my plate, not hungry anymore. Edward noticed that and threaded his fingers with mine. I leaned my head against his shoulder. “You okay, Little One?”

“Good news. What’s the good news?” I whispered.

He kissed my head. “I got it approved for you and your dad to go out for dinner on your birthday,” he said. “A father/daughter date. No hovering agents, just some time for the two of you out at a restaurant of your own choosing.”

“How did you swing that?” Charlie asked.

“I know that Bella’s birthday is your last day of freedom before you go back to Sheridan. I wanted to give both of you something to remember,” Edward whispered. “A birthday gift for both of you.”

I couldn’t respond. I was crying, clutching to Edward’s shirt. He had done so much for us. He continued to go above and beyond. With that simple gesture, Edward had given me the greatest gift imaginable.

Hope.

**A/N: I so love FBI/Mobward. He’s one of my favorite ‘Wards.’ I know some of you are curious about Angie, Jessica and her friends. They’ll come around, eventually. Up next will still be Bella and some girly bonding time with Rose and Alice.**

 


	168. Chapter 168

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 168**

**BPOV**

The next day, I woke up at the same time as Edward. I needed to shower since I was going to the doctor and going out with his co-workers. For the most part, Edward let me handle everything myself in the shower. He was just the muscle to help me in and out of the shower stall. I was self-conscious of him seeing my scars. Yes, he’d seen them before, after my mental breakdown in the hospital in Portland, but the next time I wanted him to see me naked was when we made love again.

I didn’t know when that was going to happen because I was still freaking out about even _kissing_ him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to kiss me, but the mere prospect of doing anything besides what we’d been doing: cuddling, holding hands and snuggling, freaked me the fuck out. It’s one of the many things I’m trying to work on with Irina. She was the one who gave me the suggestion that I give myself a goal with Edward.

By my birthday, I want to be able to kiss him.

I want him to kiss me.

Dressing in some black sleep pants and a stylish top, I felt somewhat human. “Bring some jeans,” Edward said as he tied his tie. “You’re getting this off.” He knocked on my cast. “You can wear jeans afterward.” He turned and went into the closet. Most of my casual clothing was in there. Edward didn’t have much clothes, even with the stuff I bought him while he worked for us. His walk-in closet was practically barren. My side was stuffed to the gills, thanks to Emmett picking up my clothes for me. Edward picked up a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans. They were stylish but loose enough that I could fit them over my swollen leg. Edward even handed me a single, bright red ballet flat. Crouching down, he put it on my foot and gave me a crooked smirk. “There, Cinderbella has her slipper.”

“You’re such a cheese,” I giggled, running my fingers through his hair. He shrugged before kissing my knuckles

“Rose and Alice will be there at eleven, they said,” Edward said as he stood up, adjusting his suit. “Emmett is going to hang out with Charlie while you’re gone. He has a few questions about the club or something. I should be home at the usual time, but I’m going to be at the courthouse, so I’m not sure.”

“Text me when you leave?” I asked.

“Of course, Little One,” he said as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. I inhaled deeply, relishing in his clean, masculine scent with a touch of cologne. I wanted to push my limits today. So, I turned and pressed a kiss to his neck before falling back onto my wheelchair. It didn’t work. Like a bat out of hell, I left him in the bathroom and I slunk into my dad’s room. I tried to calm myself from the building panic attack and thankfully, managed to do so. My dad, who was dead to the world, didn’t even know that I was inside of his room as I rolled out of there to scrounge up some breakfast. Using my crutches, I made Edward an omelet and some toast. I felt badly about running away. “Bella, you shouldn’t be up, yet.”

“I wanted to make you breakfast,” I said, my voice wavering slightly, putting the plate on the counter. “You’ve been amazing, Edward and…” Tears welled in my eyes. I felt unsteady and I fell heavily into my wheelchair. “I wanted to do something nice for you since you’ve done so much for us.”

“Bella,” he said as he rolled me out of his kitchen and into the dining room. “I did this for you because I love you and because it’s what’s right. You don’t have to do anything nice. Your job right now is to heal, physically and emotionally. And don’t think that I don’t know that you went to hide out after you kissed my jaw.” I blushed and looked at his navy tie. “I liked it, Bella,” he whispered, gently guiding my face to look at his. “It’s a step in the right direction. Be proud of that.”

“Edward, I freaked out. My heart was about to jump out of my chest,” I hissed.

“Did you calm yourself down?” he asked, arching a brow.

“Yeah,” I said. Sighing, I twisted my bracelet from Edward. I was wearing it to hide the scars on my wrist.  “I just hate this. I want to be better. I don’t want to be afraid of the most random shit, like kissing you. I’m terrified about going out today without you.”

“If it’s any consolation, Rose and Ali are our two of our best marksmen in the office. Well, after me,” Edward said smugly. I rolled my eyes. “Bella, I’m not a psychologist but what you went through was traumatic and it’s going to take time for you to regain that sense of security. It all snowballed after our fight. You had that rug pulled out from underneath you with the reveal of my true identity and then you were taken prisoner by Aro and his crew. I’m shocked you can even look at me without running away screaming.”

“Can’t exactly run,” I muttered, gesturing to my leg.

“Figure of speech, Bella,” he deadpanned. “I know that you don’t think you’re improving, but you are. Each day, you’re growing physically stronger. You don’t have to sleep all day like before. Emotionally, you’re doing well, too. Hell, you’re doing better than me. I still can’t handle touch besides yours or my mom’s.”

“Edward, I can’t sleep. I still have nightmares. I feel ugly. I’m afraid that Aro is going to get out and come back to finish the job. I close my eyes and all I see is that room. I’m cold and I hurt. Everywhere,” I sniffled. “Mostly, I hurt here.” I pointed my chest where my heart was broken. “Edward, I love you so much, but I’m afraid of losing you. Of losing me. Of losing everything.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Little One,” he said. “I’ve told you that.” He stared in my eyes and I held his gaze. Tenderly, he cupped my cheek and ran his thumb across my lips, just like before he kissed me the first time. I didn’t flinch. I actually leaned into his touch. “Not yet, baby. You are getting better. Don’t you see that?” I nodded and kissed his palm. “I love you, Bella. I always will.” I held his hand, blushing as I looked up at him.

Edward was right. I was getting better. I just wished that I was getting better at a faster pace.

**A/N: Okay, I lied. Bella/Ali/Rose bonding time will be coming in this upcoming chapter. Then, we’ll switch to Edward in the following chapter. Leave me some!**


	169. Chapter 169

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 169**

**BPOV**

Edward inhaled his omelet, groaning and using his sex sounds while he ate. I chuckled when he practically licked the plate, proclaiming his undying love of my cooking. Then, he looked at the clock and jumped at how late he was. With another kiss to my hair, he sprinted out of the condo, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and his badge hanging around his neck. With a wave, he left the condo and I rolled myself to the couch to watch some television.

Around ten-thirty, my cell phone rang and it was Alice. She told me that she was on the way with Rosalie. Charlie was excited to Alice and Rose again. He had grown to like them, even though both of them were his ‘keepers’ while he was on this furlough from Sheridan. He even shaved and put on some stylish clothes. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. My dad is such a player. I love him, but as far as I knew, Alice and Jasper were a couple and Rose was quite taken by Emmett. It didn’t stop him, though.

Shortly before eleven, there was a knock at the door, followed by the rattle of keys. I gripped the arms of my wheelchair. I knew who was on the other side of the door, but it didn’t stop my panic from building inside. Charlie put his hand on my shoulder, giving me a warm smile.

_Daddy’s here._

Breathe, Bella. In and out.

“Hello?” came the raspy voice of Rose.

“In the living room,” Charlie called as he pulled on his shirt. I elbowed him, giving him the bitch brow. He shot me a sheepish grin. Both women walked in, looking more casual than usual. Rose was in a pair of jeans and a cute, red top. Alice was in a skirt with matching shirt. I still felt like a slob in my workout pants and top, but looking down I smiled at my ‘Cinderbella’ slipper on my left foot.

“You ready to blow this Popsicle stand?” Alice asked, her smile infectious.

“Yeah,” I nodded. “I just need to grab my purse.”

“I can get it,” Rose said. “Where?”

“Edward’s master bedroom,” I blushed. She nodded and walked down the hallway to Edward’s room. Sauntering back, Rose handed me my oversized purse. Inside, were my jeans to change into after the cast was removed from my body. “Ready?”

“Yep,” Alice smiled. She held my crutches and we left the condo, riding down to the garage. Parked in Edward’s guest spot was a large SUV, similar to the one that drove us here once I was released from the hospital. “My car’s in the shop and Rose has a two-seater. We swiped this from the bureau.” I hopped up into the backseat while my wheelchair was placed in the back. Alice drove the car to the doctor’s office, parking outside in the handicapped spot. Rose helped me out and pushed me into the office building while Alice parked the SUV. Almost immediately, I was called back and my leg was freed of the three weeks of sweat and plaster. My stomach rolled when I saw the nasty scars on it, but thankfully, I didn’t puke. My leg was also so skinny from not being used. Kate would have her work cut out for her.

I put on my jeans and a single sock before getting fitted for the boot. The doctor said that I still couldn’t put any weight on it for another two weeks, but I could lose the wheelchair. He also told me that he’d contact Kate regarding upping my physical therapy appointments. I wrinkled my nose at that but knew it was inevitable. I made an appointment to see the doctor for two weeks, checking with Edward to see if he could take me.

Hobbling out on my crutches, I met up with Alice and Rose in the waiting room. “I’m free,” I smiled.

“I bet you are thrilled,” Rose laughed. “I had a broken wrist a few years ago and when I lost the cast, I spent nearly an hour just scratching my arm and then another hour scouring it.”

“That sounds really good right now,” I chuckled. “But, I didn’t really eat this morning and I’d love to get to know you better. My friends have fallen off the face of the planet and as much as I love Edward, having someone to share girly time is really nice.”

Alice beamed when she heard me say that I loved Edward. “I’m so glad that you forgave him, Bella. Edward is one of the few really awesome guys out there. Now, I know the perfect thing for us, manis and pedis at this local spa.”

“Even with my deformed foot?” I asked anxiously.

“I called ahead and informed them that one of the guests recently had surgery. It’ll be fine,” Alice smiled.

“Besides, we want to know all about the girl who pretty made our distant, pensive and moody Edward into a normal human being,” Rose snickered. Alice made a face, smacking Rose on her arm. “What? Admit it! Edward’s been borderline jovial since we’ve found Bella!”

“You’re delusional, Ro,” Alice snorted. “Come on. I’m certain you hate standing on those things and are dying for the pedicure, right?”

“Definitely. Edward tried and well, he got more on my skin than my actual toe nails,” I giggled. “I give him credit for attempting, but I’d like my feet to be pampered.”

“Ask and ye shall receive,” Alice squealed.

**A/N: We’ll come back to them. I promise. Up next is Edward and his meeting with the US Attorney for his deposition. Leave me some!**


	170. Chapter 170

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 170**

**EPOV**

I was pacing inside of the large conference room in the courthouse. Normally, this was done at the office, but there was another meeting scheduled there and it was moved here. Carlisle was blankly shifting through some emails on his Blackberry while I paced. This deposition was a big deal. It was all about Aro Volturi and his involvement with Bella’s kidnapping. We’d already spoken to the U.S. Attorney about the terrorism and bigger charges against him. That would probably grant him the death penalty, but this meeting was more important in my eyes.

It was personal.

“Will you sit down?” Carlisle barked.

I sat down. For a nanosecond before I was up and pacing again.

“What crawled into your boxers? You’re so antsy. Well, antsier than normal,” Carlisle chuckled.

“I want Aro to pay for what he did to Bella,” I said, running my hand through my hair. “Riley and James paid for their crimes with my bullets…” I scowled, wishing I had given them less lethal wounds and make their torment last longer. “But, Aro is still breathing. He needs to fry, Dad.”

“He is a sadistic mother fucker,” Carlisle growled. “Oh, I heard that Bella got good news about Charlie. Aro isn’t her sperm donor?”

“Nope. Turns out that Aro can’t even father children. He’s infertile,” I chuckled. “Lost one ball in an accident as a kid and the other ball got cancer, rendering it useless.”

“I’m happy for her. All of that torture, plus the truth that your dad isn’t your dad? I could only imagine,” Carlisle whispered.

“I told her that blood didn’t make you family. Relationships do,” I said, looking at my adoptive father. “I’m a Cullen. I may not be a Cullen by blood but you and mom are my family. You’ll always be my family. I love you both and…” Carlisle shot up and hugged me tightly. I was too shocked to panic, but hugged him back.

We were interrupted by a young female attorney, an assistant to the U.S. Attorney assigned to the case. She blushed and set up the camera, digital voice recorder and everything for the lawyer, Phil Dwyer. He was shrewd and had this in the bag. The evidence against Aro was irrefutable.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Phil said as he sat down. “This shouldn’t take too long.”

“You said that yesterday and we were here all day,” Carlisle deadpanned, sitting down at the table.

“I just want to be thorough,” he smiled, putting on a pair of glasses. “We’ll start with Agent Edward Cullen. Have a seat, please?” I sat down across from Phil and the woman moved the camera, pressing record. “Thank you, Brianne. You can go, okay?”  She nodded and darted out of the room. “Please state your full name and relation to the case.”

“My name is Special Agent Edward Cullen. I was placed as an undercover operative in the del Cigno Syndicate after we received an anonymous tip of several drug deals that were being funded by the syndicate,” I answered. “After a year of being undercover, I was appointed to be the private bodyguard for Isabella del Cigno after one of the bodyguards was murdered during a meeting with James Cacciatore. During that meeting, Cacciatore put out a hit on del Cigno under the instruction of Aro Volturi.”

“How long were you the bodyguard for Isabella?” Phil asked.

“From the middle of May until roughly a month ago, just prior to her abduction,” I said, swallowing the bile the threatened to come up. The guilt I felt shattered my heart. I shouldn’t have let her go. _You were unconscious, moron._ “She discovered my true identity and was taken outside of my apartment that I used during my cover.”

“How did she discover your identity?” Phil asked.

“I didn’t put my badge or ID card into my safe,” I grumbled.

Phil nodded, jotting some notes down. “What else do you know about Aro Volturi?” he asked. I spent the rest of the morning, explaining my research on Aro Volturi, from first-hand accounts from interviews I had with del Cigno associates, my own research on the computer and information from Charlie. We broke for lunch and then afterward, went over the days leading up to the raid on Aro’s warehouse, finding Bella and single-handedly dismantling the Volturi organization. We were done by six and I was emotionally wrecked and completely drained from talking all day. Phil was a bit concerned about Bella discovering my cover, but in the grand scheme of things, felt that we had more than enough information to put Aro on death row, along with his brothers and the remaining associates in the Volturi organization.

I drove back to my condo, parking next to a Bureau SUV. Alice and Rose were still at my place. Walking into my condo, Bella, Alice and Rose were on the computer, oohing and aahing over something. Charlie was on the phone. Emmett was flipping the channels, but staring at Rose like she was a steak. From what Rose told me, the feeling was mutual.

“This one is nice,” Alice said, pointing. “It’s close to school and halfway between your old house and here.”

“Eh, I don’t like the floors,” Bella grumbled. “I want something move-in ready.”

“What are they talking about?” I asked, sitting next to Emmett.

“Charlie is selling the house. With all of the drama, it just seemed logical. Bella is looking for a condo or something,” Emmett said, waving his hand dismissively.

“Oh,” I whispered, my heart falling to my feet.

**A/N: Poor FBIward…**


	171. Chapter 171

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 171**

**BPOV**

After our manis and pedis, I felt very comfortable with Rose and Alice. They were older than me. Rose was thirty while Alice was a few years younger at twenty-seven. They told me about their jobs at the bureau and why they chose to become agents with the FBI. Listening to their passion for the FBI made me understand Edward a little bit better, but based on his reaction, his passion was waning.

Over lunch, we chattered about inconsequential things. We were pretty much getting to know each other. It wasn’t until Alice asked about my plans after Charlie left that I clammed up.

“Are you planning on staying with Edward after your dad has to go back to Sheridan?” Alice asked.

“I don’t know,” I frowned. “I don’t think I can go back home. From what I’ve heard, it’s not very safe. I love Edward but do I want to live with him?”

“You’ve lived with him before,” Rose said as she sipped her wine.

“That was before…” I gestured to my broken body. “Things were different.”

“Bella, it will get better,” Rose said. “Just prior to graduating from college, I was raped. It took me about a year to feel comfortable in my own skin but it did improve.”

“I wasn’t raped,” I scowled. “Well, not penetrated, but James and Riley…they…um, m-m-m…”

“We’ve read the report, Bella,” Alice said quietly.

“She needs to say it, Ali,” Rose chided. “What did they do to you?”

I twisted the napkin, feeling anxious and sick to my stomach. “They masturbated on me,” I whispered, tears falling from my eyes. I rubbed my chest, wanting to shower.

“Good girl,” Rose said as she moved to sit next to me, hugging me to her side. “Now, do you want to stay with Edward?”

“I do but I don’t,” I shrugged. “I don’t feel comfortable staying at the house by myself and Edward and I are starting our relationship over again. We haven’t kissed since that day. I’m too nervous.”

“But he’s the one who calms you down when you have a panic attack, right?” Alice asked.

“The only one. Emmett makes things worse and my dad helps to an extent,” I shrugged. “I don’t want to rely on him. I was very independent prior to this and using Edward as a crutch isn’t healthy. I’m all sorts of fucked up and…perhaps I shouldn’t even pursue this.”

“I get what you’re saying,” Rose said. “Don’t push him away. If he makes you feel safe and secure, keep him close. Edward would walk to the ends of the earth for you.”

“I don’t want him to think that I’m just using him. I’m not!” I said, my eyes widening. “I want to be me again. You know?”

“Bella, you went through hell and back. That makes sense. Edward, like I said before, is one of the few awesome guys out there. Even before you, we saw his potential. He’ll understand,” Alice smiled. “You can buy a cute condo, make it your own and rebuild your relationship with Edward. I have a feeling that you two are going to be one of those _great couples_. Romeo and Juliet, Jack and Rose, Lady and the Tramp, Mickey and Minnie, Sandy and Danny…”

“You’re rambling, midget!” Rose laughed. “Ali is a bit of a romantic, if you haven’t figured out. She’s been your champion ever since she came to your house after the bombing.”

“I noticed a radical difference in Edward. I knew you’d be good for him,” Alice smirked. I chuckled. “You must be tired, Bella. Do you want to head back?”

“Yeah,” I shrugged. “I was told to ice and elevate. My leg is kind of throbbing.” Rose nodded and waved down our server for the bill. We all tossed in some cash before heading out to the SUV. Once we got back to the condo, I sat down on the couch with my boot off and an icepack around my leg. Emmett handed me my computer and I started looking for condos. Alice and Rose helped me look while Dad was on the phone with a realtor to sell the house.

An hour later, Edward had come back and it looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. His eyes were sad and dejected, his posture was slumped and he looked pitiful. “Ro, I think it’s time to go,” Alice said.

“I think you’re right,” Rose snickered. “Emmett, you want to drive me home?”

“Fuck yeah!” Emmett bellowed and he dragged Rose away from the couch. Alice laughed, following them while Charlie kissed my forehead before making himself scarce while I could talk to Edward.

Edward schooled his face and he looked at me. “How does it feel to be free of all of the plaster?” he asked.

“Good,” I said, wriggling my bright pink toes. Carino hopped up and plopped herself on Edward’s lap. “Are you okay? You look sad.”

He scrubbed his face and looked at me. “I knew that you’d probably want to go back to the house or be out on your own but I didn’t realize that it was going to be so soon,” he said. My eyes widened. “Emmett told me.”

“Edward, it won’t happen overnight. The house needs to sell and I need to be a bit more mobile,” I said. I reached for his hand, twining my fingers with his. He sighed. “I need to get my independence back. I can’t do that if I’m staying with and relying on you to fix my problems.”

“I get it,” he said, kissing my wrist. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it, but I get it.” He looked up at me, cupping my face. “I’m just a phone call away, too.”

“Adult sleepovers do have their benefits,” I giggled, moving to snuggle into his arms.

**A/N: You know that this was going to happen. Bella has always been independent and to have her freedom taken away, she needs to regain her fight. She can’t do that with Edward. She would grow to resent him and their relationship would fizzle. She needs to become the spitfire again. You know? Leave me some!!**


	172. Chapter 172

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 172**

**BPOV**

Today was my birthday. I was turning twenty-two and I was having a date with my dad. Just the two of us. Well, Edward was acting as chauffeur since I couldn’t drive due to my broken leg and Dad wasn’t allowed to due to his pending incarceration. But, we were given clearance to go out to Sky City for a dinner out on the town before he was taken back to the federal prison in Sheridan tomorrow.

Part of my present from Edward was my usual hair stylist coming to his condo to give me a beauty overhaul. Haircut, manicure, pedicure, and makeover. I was feeling very ugly and getting my hair cut, styled and some beauty treatments were definitely what the doctor ordered. He was going to take me out, if I felt up to it, the next day but he wanted me to feel like a princess for my date with my dad.

Esme, Edward’s adoptive mother, said she’d help me get dressed for my evening with my dad. I was kind of excited about that. Esme had been amazing since that day in the hospital. She’d come over every couple of days with food for us, along with dummy proof instructions for Edward to make the meals. My bellyaching over his cooking skills prompted her to jump into action. “My son is a freaking genius, but would starve if left to his own devices to cook.”

Sadly, it was true.

Once I was done with my makeover and dressed in _real_ clothes, I felt a fraction like my old-self. Yes, granted, I still had the crutches and a massive boot on my right foot, not to mention the horrific scars that littered my body, but I felt better. Slightly.

Hobbling out to the living room, I was met by the two most handsome men. Edward was wearing his black suit from Billy’s funeral. Charlie was in a charcoal gray suit and holding a bouquet of roses. They were beautiful, in varying shades of pink. Charlie also held a sleek pink bag in his hand. Crutching over to them, Charlie hugged me to his side. “You look beautiful _principessa,_ ” he whispered, kissing my forehead. “You ready for a night out on the town with your old man?”

“We should go dancing,” I quipped. Charlie glowered at me. “Kidding, Dad. I can barely walk in these things. Though, my guns are killer.”

“Come on, Killer,” Edward snorted. “Your chariot awaits.”  He handed my crutches to my dad and scooped me up in his arms. I was grateful that I was wearing dress pants and not a skirt. I squeaked, holding onto Edward’s lapel. Edward winked and carried me to the elevator, holding me tightly to his body as we rode down to the parking garage. Idling outside of the elevator was a black Mercedes. It looked similar to my dad’s car, but it wasn’t. It was newer and honestly very hot. Placing me in the backseat, Edward jogged to the driver’s side and he revved the engine.

“This is a gorgeous car,” I crooned, running my hands along the leather seats. “Is it a rental?”

“No, Bella,” Charlie said as he took my hand. “This will be your car. After the bombing, I knew you’d need a new vehicle, so I had this made for you. It’s got all of the bells and whistles, plus the safety features that I desired.”

“It’s bulletproof,” Edward said as he pulled away from the curb. “I picked it up this morning.”

“This is mine?” I squeaked.

“Happy birthday, _principessa_ ,” Charlie whispered, pulling me to his side. “I wanted to give something before I left and thankfully, this was ready.” I wrapped my arms around my dad, trying to keep the tears at bay. Edward flipped on the radio and the number one preset was my favorite radio station. I pulled it together by the time Edward parked the car in front of the Space Needle. Charlie and I walked to the elevator after confirming our reservations. Edward was going to hang out with Emmett and Jasper while we were out.

We got settled in the booth and Daddy ordered some wine. I stuck with water since I was still on some pretty hefty pain pills, not to mention anti-depressants and anti-anxiety pills. I was, for the most part, almost physically healed. My ribs only ached when I moved a certain way. My leg hurt all of the time and probably always will hurt. Emotionally, I was still all over the place, but I was getting better with that, too. The medication that Irina prescribed was helping. I was comfortable with Edward, Charlie and Emmett, somewhat comfortable with Esme, Rose and Alice. With Angie, Jess and their boyfriends, I was a mess. I think it was due to the fact they were a part of my ‘before.’

“There was an offer on the house,” Charlie said conversationally. “On par with the asking price.”

“Are you going to take it?” I asked, sipping my water.

“Are you sure you don’t want to live there?” Charlie replied.

“I’m positive, Dad. I like the security of being in a condo. That house…it’s too big for just me,” I shrugged, twisting my napkin.

“Edward could move in with you,” Charlie said, waggling his brows.

“He could, but I have to do this, Daddy,” I said fervently. “If I rely on him or anybody else, it won’t be good. I’ve always been independent, right?”

“You have been. You are so much like your mother,” Charlie said, smiling sadly.

“I just want to be me,” I said quietly. “Right now, I’m only recognized as Charlie del Cigno’s daughter who was abducted and tortured. I need to regain my sense of self, Dad. I can’t do that if I stay in that house or stay with Edward. If I stay at the house, I’ll grow to resent it and resent everything it represents. If I stay with Edward, he’ll become my crutch and I don’t want him to be _my crutch_. I want him to be my boyfriend and lover.”

“Husband?” Charlie asked, arching a brow.

“Don’t push me, old man,” I snickered. “Edward is my first real relationship. With all of this, I don’t know if I can get over it and let _that_ happen. You know?”

“Bella, you’ve told Edward that you love him. When you know he isn’t looking, you stare at him, practically drooling. I know that you’re overcoming some very substantial injuries and emotional turmoil, but Edward is an amazing man. I knew what I was doing when I assigned him to be your bodyguard,” Charlie smirked. “ _Principessa,_ it will all work out. I hate selling the house, but I understand why you can’t stay there. That’s why I’m accepting the offer from Emmett. He’s buying the house. It’ll stay in the family.”

“How can Em afford it?” I snorted.

“He got paid very well when he became the new owner of _Twilight_. I may have been a mob boss of one of the biggest organizations in America, but all of my businesses, even the escort service, were legit. Not a thing of our illegal activities could be traced back to me or my businesses. Even with all of the resources of the FBI, it couldn’t be traced back,” Charlie grinned and he finished his wine.

I blinked, shocked at his revelation. Now, I knew and understood why he took the deal. He gave them a nibble and it was enough to remove him from the organization. When he got out of prison, he could go back to being a lucrative club owner, minus the mob ties. My dad was a fucking genius.

“Now, Bella, I know I’m going away for two years. That doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you,” he chided, nibbling on his appetizer he ordered. “Only come down to Sheridan with Emmett or Edward. Don’t come alone.”

“Dad,” I grumbled.

“Seriously, Bella. There are dangerous criminals in there!” Charlie snickered. I smacked his arm. “I also expect you to finish your college degree. I know that you’re taking this year off, but next year, you will be a college graduate. And one more thing…”

“What, Dad?”

“Don’t give up on Edward. He loves you and would do anything for you,” Charlie smiled, kissing my cheek. “Eat, baby. You’re getting too thin.”

I nodded and tucked into my food. The rest of our meal was spent talking about the sale of the house to Emmett along with my eventual move into a condo. I had it narrowed down to two places. One was in Edward’s building and another was in downtown Seattle. I was leaning more towards the condo in Edward’s building because as much as I said I needed my independence, I wanted a security blanket.

Over dessert, Charlie sang to me badly. It was the most off-key rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ ever, but I loved it. We shared some cake and he gave me another present. “I’m so glad that what Aro told you was false, but I wanted to give you something to remind you of your heritage. You are my daughter. My _principessa_ …You are also a del Cigno. I’m so proud of you, Bella. I love you with my whole heart and I’m so lucky to have you as my daughter,” he said, tears streaming down his face. He handed me the pink bag. I reached for it and shook out a large leather box. Opening it up, there was a chunky bracelet with swans all around it. “It’s wide enough to hide your scars,” he said, snapping it around my left wrist. “If you miss me, just rub the bracelet and know that I’m always with you, Bella. I love you and I’m so proud that you’re _my_ daughter.”

Tears spilled over and I hugged my dad. I loved this time together with him but all I wanted was to enjoy our last hours together before he was sent back to Sheridan. “Call Edward, Daddy. I just want to spend the night with you,” I whispered. Charlie nodded and he used his cell phone to send Edward a text. Twenty minutes later, the bill was paid and we were in the back of my new car. Edward dropped us off, handing Charlie his keys to his condo. He explained that he was going to stay with Jasper so that Charlie and I could enjoy his last hours of freedom.

We spent the whole night talking, reminiscing about our family, his childhood, mom’s childhood, their marriage. It was honestly the best night of my life. And the most bittersweet. We didn’t sleep, just talked. The next morning, Alice and Jasper came with Edward to take my dad back to the federal prison in Sheridan. I didn’t want to let him go. I hugged him, trying to not cry. “I’ll be out soon, _principessa._ Be good and get better,” Charlie whispered in my hair. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Daddy,” I sobbed, holding him tightly. I felt another pair of arms around my waist. Edward held me to his chest. Jasper put his hand on Charlie’s shoulder, leading him away. “No! Isn’t there anything else?”

“I agreed to this, baby girl,” Charlie said, kissing my hair. “I’ll see you soon.” Jasper and Alice flanked my father and led him out of the condo.

“Edward, can’t you…” I cried, squirming in his grasp.

“Bella, he has to go,” Edward whispered, pressing his lips to my temple. “If he doesn’t, Charlie will get into bigger trouble.” I looked up at him. His eyes were tearing, too. I looked back at my father and he mouthed that he loved me. I turned in Edward’s arms, collapsing against his chest. I felt him nod and Edward carried me out of the foyer and into his bedroom. He lay me on the bed.

“Don’t go,” I whimpered, looking up at him.

“I’m just taking off my shoes,” Edward smiled, crawling into bed with me. I curled up against his chest. “Everything will be alright, Little One. I know you probably hate me right now, but…”

“I don’t hate you,” I sniffled. “I love you. You know that.”

“Okay, you don’t hate me, but you probably don’t like me. You can see your dad whenever you want. He’s only a few hours away, love,” he whispered, running his fingers through my hair. “Plus, you got a month with him.”

“You’re right,” I sighed. “And that’s because of you.”

“No, I just bitched to the right people,” Edward snorted.

“Edward, you bitched because you knew how it would be for me if I didn’t have my dad with me,” I said, looking up at him. “Thank you.” I stared at him. His green eyes were bright and swirling with so many different emotions: concern, pride, love, and sadness. Reaching for his cheek, I moved forward. Our noses were centimeters apart. “Don’t move, Edward,” I choked out. He nodded, staring into my eyes. Slowly, achingly slowly, I moved closer to his mouth. My heart was stammering. Nervous butterflies were assaulting my stomach. Angling my head, I brushed my lips with his. It was chaste, sweet and enough for me to know that I was going to be okay. After two more kisses, I snuggled against his chest, tears streaming down my cheeks.

“You did it, Little One,” Edward crooned, holding me tightly.

“I did,” I smiled. Pressing a soft kiss to his jaw, I felt exhaustion wash over me. “I did…” I mumbled sleepily.

“Close your eyes, Bella. I’ll keep you safe,” Edward sang, cradling me against his body.

And I did.

And I was going to be okay.

**A/N: Long chapter. There was no good stopping point. So, it’s a bonus chapter. Pictures of Bella’s presents are on my blog and tumblr (links in my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	173. Chapter 173

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 173**

**EPOV**

Bella and I slept in my bed all day after her father left. Okay, she slept and I watched over her like a creeper. She clung to me, tears streaming down her face as she slept, but for the first time since her abduction, she looked at ease. Kind of. When she woke up, Bella asked if we could stay in tonight. Obviously, she was sad about her father’s departure and I got that. So, I ordered some take out from one of Bella’s favorite Italian restaurants and we shared a meal in the dining room before choosing a movie to watch. Bella didn’t make it through the opening credits. She crashed and was sleeping on my chest, squeezing me tightly with her arms.

The week following Charlie’s departure, Bella kind of regressed. She wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t really talk and was very sad. I was getting worried about her, but I knew she was grieving her father along with her own issues. I encouraged her to talk to Irina and my mom, but they even struggled with her. I hated leaving her alone, but I was still dealing with reports and meetings at the bureau. Aro’s case was being fast-tracked and would probably go to trial around the holidays.

At the beginning of the second week, I called Carlisle. I couldn’t leave. Bella was in my room, sobbing brokenly. Something had to give and I needed to be there for her. “Dad, I can’t make it,” I said as I paced in the guest room. “I’m taking Bella to the doctor. She’s a mess and…”

“Fine,” Carlisle grumbled. “I’ll cover your ass.”

“You know that I’m leaving after this. My priorities have shifted,” I said coldly. “I’m watching the woman I love more than my own life crumble and waste away. Her father is in prison because _we_ put him there.”

“No, he accepted the plea deal,” Carlisle argued.

“You know what I mean. I have to fix this,” I spat. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Maybe.”

Carlisle huffed out a grunt and hung up on me. I dialed Irina and told her that I was bringing Bella into her office. She cleared her morning. I knocked on the door to my bedroom. Bella didn’t respond. I hated to invade her privacy but hearing her cry broke my heart. She needed help. So, I opened the door, finding her on the ground, curled up in a tiny ball. She was grasping the Sylvester cat and sobbing hysterically. Without thinking, I fell to the ground and gathered her in my arms, rocking her gently. She fought me, but in her weakened state, didn’t make an impact on me. “Bella, talk to me,” I whispered against her hair.

“I hate feeling so lost,” she cried. “I need him, Edward. I need my father!”

“I know, Little One,” I sighed. “Perhaps you can talk to him later. But, now, we need to get you showered and dressed. I’m taking you to see Irina.”

“She can’t do anything,” Bella snarled.

“Yes. She can,” I argued back, picking her up easily. She had lost a lot of weight and felt like nothing in my arms. I carried her into the bathroom, putting her on the counter. I started the shower and gave her a stern look. She was huddled in a ball, crying into her knees. “Bella, I’m so worried about you. Please, baby.”

“Why do I feel so empty and lost, Edward?” she whimpered, looking up at me. Her eyes were red and swollen.

“I don’t know, but my guess is that you’re grieving your father and battling with your abduction,” I whispered. “You need help. You haven’t eaten, you don’t sleep and I say this out of love, but you kind of have a funk going on.”

“Are you saying I smell?” she barked, eyeing me angrily.

“Yes, Bella,” I replied. I wanted her get angry. I wanted her to feel something other than sadness or pity. I arched a brow and watched as the fire in her eyes lit.

“Asshole!” she shrieked, pounding on my chest. I let her hit me a few times before capturing her arms. I hugged her tightly. She wriggled but lost her fight quickly.

“You done?” I asked.

“You deliberately did that,” she grumbled against my shoulder.

“Yep,” I answered shortly. “Now, I’m going to put you in the bathroom. I’m going to give you fifteen minutes to shower. I’ll leave your crutches just inside the door. I’m taking you to Irina and you are going to get over this.”

“I don’t know if I can,” she said, pulling back to look at me.

“Bella, you are so strong. You can do anything,” I whispered, taking her face in my hands. “I’ll check on you in fifteen minutes.” I picked her up and placed her on the toilet before ducking out of the bathroom. I placed some clothes on the counter and played with Carino until I heard the water stop. Checking on Bella, I heard the blow dryer start and I went to make her some breakfast. I kept it simple, because simple is all I could really do. I made some scrambled eggs and toast. Carrying the food into my bedroom, I placed it on the dresser. Bella was sitting on a chair and braiding her hair. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and one of my button-down shirts. “Feel better?”

“I’m clean,” she said flatly. She shot me a look and immediately blushed. “I’m sorry, Edward. You’ve been…and I’ve been…”

I walked over to her and crouched in front of her. “I know that you’re battling a ton of different emotions, Bella. I’m on your side. Yes, hearing you lash out at me hurts but I know why you’re doing it. I did to Esme when I lived with them. I’m surprised she didn’t kick my scrawny ass out.”

Bella gave me a sad smile. “I am really sorry, Edward. I don’t mean to seem ungrateful. I truly appreciate everything you’re doing for me, but with everything that’s going through my head…”

“I get it, Bella. Can I make a suggestion?” I asked. She bit her lip and nodded. “Count to five before talking if you feel like you’re emotionally uncomfortable. Dr. Molina mentioned that to me. I don’t have the litany of emotions going through me, but I do have to think through what I say. It’ll allow your brain to process how you’re feeling. You know?”

“Okay,” she said. With a sigh, she reached forward and ran her fingers through my own slightly damp hair. “Forgive me?”

“I already have, Little One,” I replied, taking her hand and kissing her palm. “Now, there’s some breakfast for you and then we’re going to go to see Irina.” Bella pursed her lips but nodded. As much as I loved her, I missed _my Bella._

**A/N: Poor Bella. She’s struggling with so much. You know? I know that some people are having issues with her attitude but keep in mind, she’s young and dealing with the physical and emotional fallout of her abduction without anyone in her family. Be patient with her. We’re at a turning point with her. Leave me some!**


	174. Chapter 174

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 174**

**EPOV**

I spent the morning sitting in the waiting room of Irina’s office. I was nervous for Bella, but I knew she needed this. Shortly after one, Bella hobbled out of the office. Her eyes were red but she looked better. Irina gave me a brief smile and we left the office. “Can we go somewhere to talk?” Bella asked. “Someplace outside, preferably. I’m over being indoors and it’s a nice day.”

I nodded and drove us to Pike Place Farmer’s Market. There was an outdoor café that would work. I dropped Bella off and parked my car on a nearby street. Jogging back, I saw that Bella was sitting outside, fussing with her braid. I smiled at the host before sitting across from her. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” she said, giving me a smile. “I’m sorry you had to deal with my breakdown. Again.” I opened my mouth, but Bella held up her hand. “I want to say everything I have to say before you can talk. Please be patient with me, Edward.” I nodded. “While I was in with Irina, I put an offer on a condo in downtown Seattle. Within a few moments, the offer was accepted and I am now the owner of a new place in Escala. It’s small but it’s secure and it’s mine. I think part of the reason why I regressed was that I was in your place, without my Dad. I need to focus on something other than my healing, the loss of my father and feeling guilty over us.”

“Guilty?” I asked.

“Yes, guilty. Edward, I love you very much, but I can’t be what you want me to be right now. I’m not the same girl you knew three months ago. James, Riley and Aro took me and squashed her like a bug. I’m afraid of my own shadow and I need to stand on my own two feet,” she shrugged. “So, once I close on my condo, I’m going to be moving out of your place and trying to pull myself together.”

“I understand,” I whispered, feeling like my heart was ripped out.

“Don’t make this harder than it already is. Edward, you’re the only person who makes me feel normal, but I can’t rely on you. I need to rebuild my sense of self. I’m not breaking up with you. I just need a break. From everything. What killed me over the past few days was just how I wanted to be better and how my healing was taking so long. It’s two step forward and a million steps back. Give me a month, _amore_.”

“I can do that,” I said, looking up at her. “It sucks but I get it. I really do. And know that I can be there in a heartbeat.”

“I know you can, but I have to do this on my own,” she said, giving me a sad half-smile. “Now, I’m closing in a week. We’ve got that long to pack up my shit in the house. Emmett said he’d handle that but I need your help to chauffeur me around to get furniture and stuff.” I plastered on a fake smile and we spent the rest of the afternoon, discussing locations of where she wanted to buy her furniture from.

I went to work the next day. I wanted to help Bella, but I had pressing matters to attend to in the office. _No, you don’t. You’re hiding, you coward._ I called my mom, who was an interior designer, to go shopping with her. In a way, I wanted to distance myself from Bella because she needed it. _Distance yourself? You’re being a douche._ It broke my heart but I had to do it for myself. I had to get used to the idea that possibly after that month, Bella wouldn’t want me. I’d go back to being a workaholic and focus my mind on completing my law degree.

Friday after Bella told me that she was moving out, my mom stomped into the office. It was nearly nine at night and I was working on some background checks for a new case that fell into our laps. I couldn’t be a part of the active investigation, but gathering information and researching, I could do. She slammed my laptop shut, scowling at me. “Why haven’t you been home?”

“I’ve been home,” I answered. “I’ve just got a lot on my plate.”

“Bella thinks that you’re mad at her,” Esme growled.

“I’m not mad, just trying to adjust to her leaving,” I grumbled. “If I had my way, I’d want her to stay but she said that she can’t. I get that, Mom. But, it hurts to be around her when I know that she doesn’t want my help or…”

“Edward, sweetie, I love you but Bella needs you more than ever,” Esme sighed.

“Then, why did she say that she needed time away from me?” I asked, my temper mounting. “She’s asking for a month. I’m giving it to her. I’m abiding by her wishes.” She pursed her lips and nodded. “I’m going to help when she moves, but after that, I’m going to stay away. If it’s too much to be around me, I don’t want to force her.”

“I don’t understand her,” Esme murmured. “I know she’s dealing with a lot of shit, but to push away the one person who can help you?”

“Don’t try to analyze it,” I shrugged, the wall building up higher around my heart. “I’ve got to finish this report before I go.” My mom huffed out a breath and left the office. I finished my report and arrived back at my condo by a little after ten. The condo was dark, as per usual. I walked through the space and it felt strangely empty. My body shuddered and I ran to my bedroom, expecting to find my Little One sleeping on the bed.

She wasn’t.

She was gone.

**A/N: Don’t hate me. Please, don’t hate me. Bella’s up next, along with pictures of her new digs.**

 


	175. Chapter 175

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 175**

**BPOV**

“Why couldn’t you wait, Bella?” Emmett griped. He was setting up my bed in my new condo. As soon as Esme left, I made sure that my bed, couches and kitchen stuff was being delivered to my new place. Edward, after I had told him that I was moving out and asking for a month to heal, disappeared. Not that I blamed him. I pretty much threw everything he said to me back in his face, asking for that time.

I hated hurting him, but I needed to do this for myself.

So, I called Emmett and packed up my shit and left.

No note.

No forwarding address.

Nothing.

I even turned off my cell phone, borrowing Emmett’s while he used Charlie’s old line. I needed to get myself together before I could be Edward’s Bella again. If that was even possible.

Irina was adamant that I was acting irrationally, but I disagree. She agreed with my moving out, but the timeframe and how I was handling it was the irrational thinking.

“I personally think you’re fucking up the best thing in your life, bambina,” Emmett said as he tossed the screwdriver into the toolbox. “Edward has given you _everything_ and you leave like that? You’ve already left once and look where that got you.”

“Fuck you, Emmett,” I snarled. My hurt lurched in a painful reminder of what happened. I was broken beyond all repair. It was the main reason why I had to leave. I wanted to rage, scream and fall apart without Edward feeling his own guilt.

“Seriously, though. Edward worked himself to the bone to find you and has been by your side tirelessly since he found you in that warehouse. I was just as pissed as you when I found out that he was a fed, but he…he’s going to give up at some point. You keep running away from him and one day, he’s not going to take you back. He’s going to stop chasing you,” Emmett said as he picked up my bedding and hastily put it on the bed. It was sloppy but it would have to do. “I’m going to stay the night, but I have to be at the club tomorrow and I’ve got a date with Rosie on Sunday. Will you be alright?”

“Can you take me grocery shopping?” I asked. “I still can’t drive.”

“Tomorrow morning, bambina,” Emmett said, picking up a pillow and stomping into the living room to sleep on the couch. He was pissed at me. Everyone was pissed at me. I sighed, crawling into bed and rubbing my fingers through Carino’s fur. She was confused because the only home she’d known was gone. She loved Edward and was a holy terror when I tried to put her in the carrier to take her away from her _daddy._ I closed my eyes, trying to sleep but I knew it wouldn’t come. I hadn’t slept, really, since my conversation with Edward.

_That’s because you’re feeling badly. You treated him like shit and you are feeling guilty, chick._

I know I was doing the right thing. I had to be. I needed to get back to being _me._

Unfortunately, I didn’t sleep well. I tossed and turned, riddled with nightmares. I kept my screaming to a minimum, but it was tough, trying to wake myself up before they memories started to get bad. I felt like shit when I got up to go grocery shopping with Emmett. We went in, went out and was back in my condo in an hour. With a gruff goodbye, Emmett left and I was left to set up everything on my own. My office furniture and cable was being set up today. I also needed to arrange for a landline for the security features of my new digs. I was also scheduled to have a physical therapy appointment with Kate. I had texted her with Emmett’s phone with my address.

Sighing deeply, I crutched to the bathroom and worked on unpacking all of my toiletries. By the early afternoon, I had my office set up along with my cable. Emmett was going to bring my books sometime during the week. Kate came by, worked me to the bone and told me to start putting some weight, with the assistance of the crutches, on my leg. We set up our appointments for the rest of this week and she left.

Over the next two weeks, I existed. I didn’t sleep much. I ate, only because Emmett made me. I did my physical therapy and went to my counseling sessions with Irina. She was not pleased with my decision and made it abundantly clear that I was hurting myself more than helping. I bit back and explained to her that I needed to rely on me: not Emmett, not Edward, not my father. Me! In some ways, I was getting better. I felt more able to complete simple tasks and I wasn’t as freaked out by random sounds or whatever. Irina was concerned about my lack of sleep and she gave me a sleeping pill.

Another week passed and I was able to get around on my own. I could walk with just one crutch and was able to drive once I took off my boot. It felt good to have the freedom. The first place I went was to my regular salon. I needed a sense of normalcy so, I hobbled in and asked for a pedicure, wax and a blowout. Everything was going smoothly until I went up to pay for my treatments. Standing outside of the salon was one of Aro’s goons. I recognized him from the warehouse. He apparently wasn’t arrested. My vision tightened on him and he was laughing with a girl.

“Bella? Bella? Are you okay?” asked the receptionist.

“No,” I choked out, thrusting a shit ton of cash to the girl and practically sprinting out of the salon. I don’t remember the drive, or where I was going. Somehow, by the grace of God, I ended up in my parking garage, having some sort of panic attack. _Get inside, Bella. You can do this. Come on!_ Dragging my body out of the car, I went upstairs to my apartment. I was barely through the door when I collapsed out of sheer exhaustion and terror.

**A/N: Bella, Bella, Bella…denial ain’t a river in Egypt, my dear. What’s going to happen next?**

**Seriously…what’s going to happen? Anyone got any ideas. *Snorts***

**Pictures of Bella’s condo are on my blog and tumblr. Leave me some!**


	176. Chapter 176

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 176**

**EPOV**

If it weren’t for Emmett, I wouldn’t have known that Bella moved into her new condo. He was pissed at her for leaving me hanging. Irina, supposedly, was not happy with her decision either, to leave me without any sort of information. She was running from her pain and I was a part of that pain.

Like she was a part of mine.

I abided by her wishes and left her alone. The wall around my heart was back up and I was having my own regression issues. But, I pushed that to back of my brain and focused on the cases on my desk along with the class I decided to take in litigation. I needed some sort of distraction to fill the hole in my heart. Plus, I had to get back into the swing of being a student.

And feeling empty and alone.

However, I was at the doctor’s office, currently. I was sparring with Jasper the other day and I took a particularly hard hit on my arm that was broken when I was a kid. The arm that Doc said would possibly need surgery if I broke it again. It was hurting like a son of a bitch and I figured I should get it checked out.

It had been three weeks since Bella had left. Three weeks since I had heard from her. Yes, part of it was me because I was a douche, but the other part was her. My heart lurched. _Shake it off, Cullen._

“Edward Cullen?” called the nurse blandly. I got up and followed her to the back. She x-rayed my arm and led me to an examination room. She asked me a few questions and turned to leave. Ten minutes later a female petite doctor walked in.

“Mr. Cullen?” she asked.

“Hi,” I said gruffly, still uncomfortable around people I didn’t know.

“I’m Dr. DiBuona,” she said, holding out her hand. I shook it and gave her a brief smile. “According to Nurse Mallory, you’re having some issues with your wrist and arm?”

“Yeah. I broke it when I was a kid and it never healed properly. I am a federal agent and I was working out with a co-worker when I took a harsh hit to the arm. It’s been bugging me ever since.”

Dr. DiBuona nodded and put the x-ray up on the light box. “I can see where the previous break happened and there is, unfortunately, a new break. But it’s not clean. We’re going to have to pin it.” She took out her phone and tapped a few items on the screen. “I have a cancellation at the surgicenter tomorrow morning. We can get this fixed relatively quickly.”

“Let’s do that,” I said. I made arrangements and I was having surgery tomorrow morning. My mom would drive me to and from the surgicenter. Dr. DiBuona gave me a removable cast to wear until my surgery tomorrow and I left the doctor’s office.

I didn’t sleep well. Part of it was that I missed Bella, feeling her curled up against me. The other part was nerves about my impending surgery. I’d never had surgery before. The closest thing I had to surgery was getting my wisdom teeth removed just prior to getting my braces put on as a kid. I wasn’t put under, just given the laughing gas. Everything was fucking hysterical. The ceiling tiles, a laugh riot. My shoe laces, a hoot. My mom’s pattern on her dress…You get the idea.

Early the next morning, my mom came over and we went to the surgicenter near Harborview Hospital. I was checked in and back in the surgical bay within an hour of arriving. Dr. DiBuona told me that everything would be okay before I went under. I counted backwards from a hundred, not even reaching ninety-seven.

When I came to, my mom was next to me, reading a book. She was holding my good hand, gently rubbing her thumb along my knuckles. “Mom?” I croaked.

“Welcome, back, sweetie,” she said as she put down her novel.

“What time is it?” I asked, my throat feeling thick and my voice extra deep.

“A little after eleven. Your body reacted to the anesthetic and it took them a while to get you up,” she replied, her face showing her worry. “They want to keep you overnight.”

“No. I want to go home,” I grumbled, sitting up but feeling very woozy. The room tilted and I didn’t like it. Esme gently pushed me back on the bed, thrusting a straw into my mouth. I felt a little better but was still out of it. Another hour passed and Dr. DiBuona checked on me, releasing me to my mother’s care. She drove me back and settled me into my bed.

“You need to rest and let me baby you. I’m staying tonight, okay?” she said sternly. I nodded. She left and I fell asleep against my pillows. I woke up a little bit later. My mother was shaking my shoulder. “Edward, wake up. Your phone has been ringing off the hook.”

“What does the caller ID say?” I asked, rubbing my eyes with my good hand.

“Charlie,” Esme said. I took the phone from her and checked my messages. They were all from Charlie’s number. I dialed my voicemail, listening to a frantic Emmett.

“Edward, I know you’re not really talking to Bella right now, but she’s in a bad way. Really bad. I found her on the ground in her condo, catatonic. I don’t know what to do. I called Irina but she thinks that you’re the only one to reach her. I need your help, man. If you get this, call me as soon as possible!”

I shot up, stumbling out of bed. Clumsily, I went to the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth. I grabbed a hat from my closet and dialed Emmett.

“Thank God, you called!” Emmett breathed. “Where were you?”

“I was having surgery,” I said, brushing past my mom. “I broke my arm and needed to have pins put into it. Where are you?”

“Should you be driving?” Emmett asked.

“I’m fine,” I said. “Where?”

“Bella’s condo in Escala,” he answered. He rattled off a bunch of numbers, along with Bella’s landline. My drugged brain took a while process them, but I managed to retain the information. I picked up my car keys, ready to go out the door.

“Where are you going?” Esme shrieked.

“Bella…she’s…” I rambled.

“Edward, you just had surgery. Bella, while a sweet girl, pretty much hung you out to dry. You need to focus on you. Let her family handle it,” Esme said sternly, trying to reach for my keys.

“That’s the problem, Mom. Her family is gone. Charlie is in jail. Her mom is dead and her cousin is at a loss what to do. I thought you liked her,” I growled.

“I do, Edward, but I’m worried about you,” Esme sighed. She swiped my keys. “You’re not driving. You can go, but I’ll take you. Comprende?” I nodded and we left my condo.

 **A/N: Mama Esme is coming out. She cares for Bella but her main priority is her son. It’s been radio silence for three weeks and then we have a frantic phone call from Emmett. Edward drops everything. Things will change after this. I promise. Plus, we’re going to move forward in time, too. Leave me some!**   


	177. Chapter 177

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 177**

**EPOV**

My mom parked my Volvo next to Emmett’s Hummer in the parking garage. My arm was starting the throb. The local they gave me was starting to wear off and I hadn’t taken any of the pain pills they gave me. I shrugged it off, cradling my arm against my chest as it lay in the sling. We rode up the elevator to Bella’s floor. Walking down the hallway, my mom knocked on Bella’s door and Emmett opened it immediately. His eyes landed on my sling and my glassy eyes. “You really did have surgery.”

“You thought I was lying?” I asked, walking through the door. Emmett dropped his gaze to his shoes. I rolled my eyes and looked around. Her condo was very sleek but homey. However, there was something off about it.

“Hi, Mrs. Cullen,” Emmett said, giving her a shy grin.

“How are you doing, Emmett?” she asked.

“Busy. Worried. Overwhelmed,” he replied, shooting me a look. “I carried her into her bedroom. She’s been moaning and rocking on her bed. She won’t make eye contact and is…something’s really wrong, Edward.” He led me down the hallway to an open, airy bedroom. Bella was curled up on her bed, clutching Sylvester and staring out into space with a look of pure terror in her eyes. “Irina is out of town for some conference. She was the one who suggested you. If you can’t get her out of this, we’re going to have to admit her to the hospital.”

I didn’t know what to do. In the hospital in Portland, I stormed in and took control, protecting her from the orderlies and the incompetent doctor. This was different. Something obviously spooked her and I didn’t know what it was. How could I reach her? Plus, my drug-addled brain was not firing on all cylinders, either. “Little One,” I whispered, crouching down to be on the same level as her. She whimpered, moving away from me. I held up my good hand. “I’m not going to hurt you, Bella. Listen to my voice. You’re safe and…”

“No, I’m not,” she hissed, her eyes widening further. “Aro is going to get me!”

I furrowed my brows. Aro was in jail, solitary confinement. He was so far removed from the outside world. The entire Volturi organization was in shambles. We caught everyone in the Pacific Northwest and there were only a handful remaining across the states. “Aro is in prison, Little One,” I whispered. “He’ll never see the light of day again.”

“I saw one,” she shrieked, her eyes snapping to mine. “One of _them_.”

“Who, Bella? Let me help you,” I said, calmly.

“One of the men from the warehouse,” she cried. “He was out and laughing with someone. LAUGHING! He should be dead. Not laughing.”

“Describe him, Bella. Did he come into the room with you?” I asked.

“Yes. He held me down whenever Riley…” she trailed off. “He’s Riley’s brother, Randall. Randall was the man I saw who was laughing.” She lunged at me, gripping my t-shirt. “Arrest him, Edward. NOW!” I nodded and reached into my pocket. I sent a text to Jasper, Alice and Rose. It was sloppy but I asked them to investigate Randall Biers, Riley’s brother. By now, my arm was in intense pain. The block that was administered to me was gone and I wanted to stick my entire hand into an icebox.

As if my mom knew, she came in with a bottle of water and three pills. Two were my pain pills and one was an anxiety pill for Bella. “Take your meds, Edward,” she chided. I picked up the pain pills and swallowed them without water. Then I took Bella’s sleeping pill, giving her a tight smile. “I’ll be out in the kitchen, cooking for you two. I’m still not leaving you. You were unconscious for how many hours? Get some rest!” She kissed my head and took off my hat before leaving the bedroom, closing the door.

I turned back to Bella. “Little One, can you take some medicine for me?” I asked, holding out her pill.

“I hate the way they make me feel,” she grumbled, staring at my shirt. “I feel like I’m floating and not all here.”

_That sounds really good about now._

She looked up at me and she squeaked when she noticed my sling. “What happened?”

“I broke my arm sparring with Jasper. I had surgery this morning to get pins put in it to ensure it healed properly,” I replied, running my good hand through my hair. “Emmett called while I was in recovery. I came over as soon as I could.”

She blinked a few times, tears splashing onto her pale cheeks. She lunged at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I caught her with my good hand and we tumbled onto the ground. “I’m so sorry, Edward. I fucked up. Please, forgive me. I’m sorry, so sorry. I shouldn’t have...”

“Shhhh,” I soothed, grimacing slightly since she landed on my arm. “It’s in the past. Let’s move forward. Okay?” She nodded, trying to move closer. “But, Bella, you have to get off me. You’re crushing my broken arm.”

“Fuck,” she squeaked, rolling off me and scrambling back onto the bed. I got up and shifted nervously. She moved, patting the mattress. “Stay, Edward. We have a lot to talk about.”

I nodded, putting her pill onto the bedside table. Bella reached across and took it with the water. She lay down on the pillows, giving me an apologetic grin. I didn’t say anything. I just leaned back. We stared at each other. It was awkward between us. “I’m sorry,” she said groggily. “Can you ever forgive me?”

“It’s going to take time, Bella,” I answered honestly. “My feelings for you haven’t changed. I was wrong in shutting you out after you asked for time, but how you left hurt more. But, I’m hurting, my brain is mush and all I want to do is sleep. Let’s do that, okay?”

“Can I cuddle with you?” she asked in a tiny voice. “I’ve missed you, Edward. More than ever.”

I nodded and she wriggled closer, putting her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her tiny body, shocked at how skinny she had gotten. However, for the first time since she told me that she needed to be on her own, I felt like I could breathe. “I missed you, too,” I whispered in the darkness before my eyes drifted shut and sleep claimed me.

**A/N: Up next will be their discussion and then I’m moving the story forward. Stagnation is NEVER fun. You know? And I do promise, lemons will be making a comeback. Scouts honor and all that jazz. Leave me some!**


	178. Chapter 178

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 178**

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I was warm, comfortable and well-rested. I blinked a few times, confused as to how I got in my room and why my pillow was rising and falling. I looked up and saw that Edward was in my bed, holding me to his chest. He was wearing a sling? Not to mention he looked scruffy, haggard and tired.

_Okay, what happened?_

Then, memories of my attempt to be normal came flooding back. Seeing Randall, driving home in a state of panic, screaming like a madwoman and ending up in a semi-catatonic state that Edward pulled me out of.  Then, I vaguely remembered Esme coming in, mentioning that Edward was unconscious and he had surgery.

Yeah, I suck.

I tried to wriggle out of his arm but he held firm. “Stop moving,” he grumped. “You’re pushing on my bladder.”

“Then, let me up and I’ll get off your bladder,” I retorted.

“I missed this, so nope. Ain’t happening,” he said, tightening his hold on me. I giggled but felt immediately guilty again. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. “Don’t beat yourself up.”

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, tears falling onto my cheeks and on his shirt.

“I’m sorry, too. We both fucked up,” he said, sliding out from underneath me. I frowned. “I have to pee, Bella. Seriously, you squirming on my bladder was not helping things.” He looked around, adorably befuddled.  He stumbled to the first door, finding my closet. The next door was the bathroom. He shut it part way and he sighed as he relieved himself. He washed his hand, walking back into my bedroom and finding his hat, putting it on his flattened hair. “Come on, Little One. I’m hungry and I can smell something delicious being made in your kitchen.” I scooted off the bed and picked up my crutch, hobbling out of the bedroom. “You’re down to one crutch.”

“Yeah,” I blushed. “It hurts at the end of the day, but I’m getting stronger.”

“Good, I’m glad you’re both alive!” Emmett laughed. “I was about to gnaw off my own arm. Esme making stuffed shells! They smell like home, Bella!” Edward’s mother blushed and she put the casserole dish of stuffed shells onto the counter. “They even look like yours, bambina!”

“That’s because I followed Bella’s recipe,” Esme snorted. “Dig in, everyone.” We ate dinner and it was truly delicious. I couldn’t eat much since I was still nervous from before, but I did manage to finish one shell and half a meatball.

Once we were done, Emmett left my condo to go to work and I directed Esme to the guest room. She was up early to take Edward to the surgicenter. Edward asked for an icepack and we settled onto my couch. He took off his sling, trying to wrap the icepack around the bandages. It was not going very well. “Let me,” I said, attaching the icepack to his arm. “You’ve taken care of me. Now, it’s my turn.”

“Thank you,” he said, sitting back against the couch cushions. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. I just panicked when I saw Randall,” I shrugged. “He was there, I swear it.”

“Actually, he wasn’t. I asked Alice, Rose and Jasper to check up on him. Randall was in Venezuela on a mission trip. He just got back from that the day before yesterday,” Edward explained. “He didn’t even know his brother died until the FBI showed up at his apartment while we were sleeping.”

“Oh,” I muttered. “Why did I have such a reaction?”

“My guess is that Randall looked a lot like Riley,” Edward suggested. “It’s going to take time for your mind to get over this. Hell, I still freak out around men who try to touch me. You remember what happened with Mario?” I nodded. “There were days when I was a kid, that I swore I saw my father. Instead, it was just my mind playing tricks on me.”

I twisted the pillow, curling up around it. “Thank you for coming,” I muttered, my heart swelling at the mere fact that he was here and sitting with me. I had pushed him away and yet, he still came running when I needed him.

_The fact of the matter is that you do need him, del Cigno!_

“I didn’t want you to be hospitalized,” Edward replied quietly, shifting the icepack on his arm. Things were awkward and stilted. I hated it and I was the cause of it. I tentatively reached up to touch his face. He jumped before turning his green eyes to mine.

“Did I ruin us?” I whispered.

“What happened to you ruined us,” he sighed, cupping my hand to his face. He leaned into my hand before kissing my palm. “You were right in separating yourself from me and my condo, but the way it was handled. That’s what hurt, Bella.”

“Is that why you jumped when I touched you?” I asked, my eyes filling with tears.

“I’ve had my own issues,” He shrugged, threading his fingers through mine. “But, I think that’s part of it. Bella, I want you to be better than you were before. I love you and I always will, but things are…”

“Uncomfortable,” I muttered.

“Yeah,” he replied. “I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me and with yourself. Do you see yourself in a relationship with me? Now or in the future?”

I bit my lip, closing my eyes and trying to imagine my life _without_ Edward. I couldn’t. “I do, Edward. I want to be with you.”

“Then, I want to be a proper boyfriend. Take you out on dates, spoil you, have fun, laugh, make love and just be us. Not Isabella del Cigno or Edward Masen. Just Bella and Edward,” he said, giving me a slow, sexy crooked smirk. “Will you let me do that?”

“Yeah,” I blushed, staring into his eyes.

“Will you allow me to take you on a date on Friday, Miss del Cigno?” Edward asked, his eyes twinkling. “You and me, something quiet and romantic.”

“I’d like that,” I replied. His smile widened and he kissed my knuckles before getting up. “Where are you going?”

“We’re starting over and I don’t want to blur the lines of our relationship yet. I want to take things slowly for your sake and well, um, mine.” He shifted his arm back into his sling. “I’m going to get my mom and head home.”

I nodded, understanding his reasoning. He got his mom from the guest bedroom. She was yawning but was still awake. I felt guilty, again, for disturbing her and for disturbing Edward while he was on the mend from having surgery. Esme gave me a warm smile before hugging me tightly. “I’m glad you’re giving him another chance,” she whispered.

“I realized what an ass I was,” I laughed nervously. “Thank you for bringing him.”

“If I hadn’t, he would have brought himself and Edward on Vicodin isn’t a pretty site. More like funny as shit,” Esme giggled.

“You talking smack about me?” Edward asked, putting his hat on his head.

“You, all dopey from your pain meds,” Esme said, winking at him. Edward rolled his eyes. “You ready, sweetheart?”

“Yeah. I need some of those pain meds,” Edward quipped. Esme smirked, breezing past him and walking to the door. “I’ll be down in a minute, okay?” She nodded and slipped out of the door. Edward looked at me, his eyes somewhat glazed over.

“You okay?” I asked.

“I really need those pain pills, but it can wait,” he shrugged. “Be ready at seven for our date, Miss del Cigno.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll find out,” Edward retorted. His good hand cradled my face. “We’re moving forward, Little One. We’ve reached the lowest point and the only way we can go is up.”

“Will I see you before Friday?” I asked, my heart stammering in my chest.

“Only if you need me,” he answered, smiling gently. “I need to get better myself.” He shrugged his slinged shoulder. “We can talk on the phone, email, though my typing skills are significantly hindered.” He stared at me, caressing my lower lip with his thumb. “Sleep well, Little One.” He leaned down, brushing his lips along my forehead before crushing me to his chest. With one more kiss to my hair, he pulled away and walked out of my condo.

From where he touched his lips to my forehead, my skin was on fire. I felt more alive than I had in six weeks since I was rescued from that godforsaken warehouse. I was going to be fine.

**A/N: Jump ahead in time coming up. Edward’s date with Bella and then we’re going to trial! Leave me some! (And I do promise, lemons will be making a comeback!!)**

 


	179. Chapter 179

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 179**

**BPOV**

The week flew by quickly. I went to physical therapy, regular therapy and hung out with Alice and Rose. They were very excited when I told them that Edward was taking me out on Friday on a date. Alice said that she’d help me get ready and Rose was working with Edward to plan a perfect date for us. They wouldn’t say where we were going, but that it was going to be iconically romantic.

The morning of my date, I met with Irina and she was pleased that Edward and I spoke. She was also pleased that we were trying to make our relationship work. She explained that Edward could probably help me more so than she could because he understood, first hand, how to deal the feelings I was having. He was processing them now with Dr. Molina.

Around five-thirty, Alice breezed into my condo with a garment bag. She is strangely very girly for a federal agent. She reminded me of Angie from before all of this, but with an attitude and a license to carry a concealed weapon. I was saddened that my relationships with Angie and Jessica hadn’t improved. Jessica had come by to my new home a few times but the conversation wasn’t all that comfortable. Angie has all but fallen off the planet. I tried calling her, but her phone number is no longer in service. Shrugging it off, I didn’t need her or Jessica. They were a part of my past. I need to focus on my future. Hopefully, I’ll be able to let them into my life, but with the way they are acting, it doesn’t seem likely.

“I’m thinking you should leave your hair down,” Alice said as she curled my chestnut locks. “Edward has mentioned that you have the most gorgeous hair. I’m a little jealous. I have to put so much product in to make it look decent. Yours is naturally perfect.”

“You have the color I want,” I snorted. “My brown is ashy while yours is rich and warm.”

“It’s called Clairol Natural Dark Caramel Brown,” she giggled, pinning my hair away from my face.

“Do you know where Edward’s taking me?” I asked.

“I do but I’m not saying a damn word. Edward has sworn all of us to secrecy,” Alice replied. “The only thing you need to know is that it is fancy and somewhat secluded. He knows that you are still not a hundred percent about going out in public yet.”

“Fancy?” I squeaked. “I can’t wear heels or a dress. Not with this…” I gestured to the boot on my right foot.

“Yes, you can,” Alice smiled, turning to the garment bag. “I bought this for myself last month but I’m too short to pull it off. The skirt engulfs me. You’re taller than me and have legs that go on for days. It’ll be perfect on you.” She took out a red dress that was sleeveless and a full skirt. I cringed at showing my arms but Alice gently tapped my bracelets on both of my wrists. “Come on, let me finish your hair and get you gorgeous for your _man!_ ”

An hour later, my hair was pinned up like a pin-up girl. My makeup was simple with winged eyeliner and bright red lips. The dress fit me perfectly. Alice gave me a pair of black and white shoes along with my boot. I hated that stupid thing, but needed to wear it for at least three more weeks before I got the go ahead to lose it permanently.  “My work here is done,” Alice smiled, packing up her supplies. “Don’t stay out too late and don’t let him get to handsy.”

I rolled my eyes. “Thank you for your help, Alice,” I said, hugging her closely. “And for being my friend.”

“I know you love Edward, but girly bonding time is necessary,” she laughed. “He won’t ever hurt you. I know you’re rebuilding your trust, but he’ll cherish you like the treasure you are. Always. I hope you know that.” She kissed my cheek before leaving me. I hobbled to couch, making sure I had my keys, cell phone and other important goodies in my purse. Carino was nestled on the couch in a little ball, burrowed in Edward’s jacket he had left here after he rescued me from my catatonic state. I nuzzled her head with my hand. She scowled at me, obviously pissed off that I disturbed her sleep.

The phone rang shortly after that and I picked up, speaking briefly with the security guard on duty. Edward was here. My heart took off and I stood up, walking to the door to let him in. A quiet knock resonated through my condo and I opened the door. Edward was standing on the other side, wearing a black suit, white shirt and black tie. His arm was still in a sling, wrapped in a black cast. He was balancing a large bouquet of lavender roses, blushing furiously. I moved the side and let Edward through the door.

“You look absolutely radiant, Bella,” he whispered, putting the flowers onto the kitchen counter.

“So do you,” I murmured, staring at his lithe body in his sexy suit. “You wear this to work every day?”

“Pretty much. Though, my boss let me slide with the ties since I’m one-handed,” he chuckled, gesturing to his cast. “Carlisle had to tie this one on me because I wanted to look nice for you.”

“You look nice all of the time,” I replied, giving him a shy grin.

“Yeah, I was so sexy when I came barreling over here after I had surgery with bed-head and smelling like antiseptic. When I looked at myself when I got home, I looked like a bum,” he quipped, rolling his eyes.

“Well, you don’t look like a bum now,” I smiled.

He responded with a crooked grin and offered me his good arm. “Shall we, my love?” he asked in a bad English accent. I giggled, nodding and we left my condo.

**A/N: Pictures of where they’re going, what they’re wearing and the flowers are on my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 

 


	180. Chapter 180

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 180**

**EPOV**

I had been nervous all fucking day. Rose had helped me plan this romantic, secluded date for me and Bella. She was adamant that it was going to go off without a hitch. Me? Not so much. I was afraid that Bella was going to push me away again. If she did it one more time, I was going to walk away forever. I loved her with every ounce of my being, but each time she pushed away killed me a little bit. My mom agreed with me and told me that I shouldn’t have run to her aide this last time after I had surgery. I think the exact words my adoptive mother said was ‘play the field, Edward.’ However, I didn’t want to play the field. It took me nearly twenty-seven years to let someone into my heart. I’m not like normal guys. Touch still freaks me the fuck out. Dr. Molina believes that I’ll always be afraid of touch and to rebuild what I had with Bella instantly would not have been good. You know?

However, I wanted Bella to know that I was not going to hurt her or give up on us, but I was gun-shy. When you have been as hurt or as damaged as both of us, you need a lot of help to get back to normal, if that was possible. I was done being pushed away.

Reaching into my pocket of my suit coat, I pulled out a small box. Inside, nestled in the velvet was my mother’s engagement ring. I wasn’t proposing to Bella, but I wanted to give her a tangible promise that I was in this for the long-haul. It was the one thing I had from my old life in Chicago. My mom’s parents gave it to my birth father when he asked for her hand in marriage. It was family tradition to share this ring. Now, I wanted to continue that tradition and honor my mother. The ring was small, but it was tribute to the humble beginnings of the Platt family.

If I didn’t panic and freak out. As of right now, that seemed more likely.

“Edward, stop squirming,” Rose said as she fingered hair gel into my messy locks. “You’re going to get hair gel into your eyes and that would be bad. I’m certain you’d like to see Bella when you pick her up, right?”

“Sorry,” I mumbled, tugging at the tie around my neck. Carlisle had fixed it for me since I couldn’t do much with my right hand due to my surgery. It had been casted on Thursday. I had to go in a week to get the stitches out and then a new cast put on.

Rose took my chin, forcing me to look at her. I was slightly panicking. “Relax, Edward. I won’t hurt you. You know that, right?”

“Yes,” I whispered. I closed my eyes, counting to ten before reopening them.

“Better. Just be yourself. Whatever happens will happen,” Rose said, patting my cheek. “You’re giving each other another chance and I know you still love her. She loves you. Whenever Alice and I went over there, she was blushing like a school girl when I mentioned you.”

“I’m afraid, Rose,” I muttered. “I can’t…what if she runs again?”

“She won’t. I see a lot of myself in her. She needed that kick in the ass with Randall. She knows what she’s missing and what she needs. She needs you. She needs normal. I’m pissed at her for making you feel like crap, but I understand why she did it. If she does it again, wash your hands of her,” Rose said, shrugging. “The limo’s waiting outside for you.” She handed me a pill bottle. “Don’t let tonight make you turn into a macho man. Take your pain meds.”

“Yes, Mom,” I quipped, slipping them into my pocket. She rolled her eyes as we walked out of my condo together. She hopped into her little Porsche roadster while I got into the waiting stretch limo. I couldn’t really drive with the pain medication and didn’t want to rely on my _mother_ to drive us all over the city. She was still pissed at Bella and understandably so. Even I was upset with her, but I was giving her another chance. A new start for both of us, minus any false pretenses.  So, I rented a limo.

Once I picked up Bella, giving her the lavender roses I had purchased for her, we got into the waiting limousine. “You really went all out,” she laughed.

“With the pain medication from this, I get really loopy. I shouldn’t be driving,” I said. “I splurged a little bit.”

“This is more than a little bit,” Bella deadpanned. “Are you secretly a millionaire?”

“I do come from money. My mom was the daughter of one the well-known families in Chicago. Ever hear of Platt Textiles?”

“They make a ton of fabric for furniture and uniforms,” Bella replied.

“My mom was the daughter of the owner. When she died, all of the money from her trust fund was transferred to me. My grandparents hadn’t known that she had had a child. They didn’t approve of my father and when they got married, cut her off from her trust,” I shrugged.

“Why didn’t you stay with them after your mom’s death?” Bella asked.

“My grandmother was sick with cancer and my grandfather was in a nursing facility for Alzheimer’s. They couldn’t take me. In fact, they died shortly after my mom’s funeral. I was the sole heir of the Platt Textile fortune. I was in no way to make any decisions. I was thirteen. The company was sold. The money from the sale and from my mom’s trust fund was placed into my own trust until I turned twenty-one. I used it to pay for my schooling, my condo and my car. The rest is still in the trust and will stay there until I die or I have my own child,” I answered. She frowned slightly. “What?”

“You live very frugally,” she said.

“Just because I have money doesn’t mean I want it,” I answered. “I’d trade all the money in the world to ensure that you’d be safe and happy. Or to see my mom again.”

“Why did your mom choose your dad?”

“She wanted to be different from her cousins and not be associated with the Platt family fortune,” I said grimly. “My mom was the black sheep of the family. At first, my dad was a total schmoozer, but it all changed when they got married and my grandparents cut her off from her trust fund. My grandparents knew he was bad news. They just didn’t know how awful. It wasn’t until they were informed of her death that they found out about me and how dreadful our lives were. My grandmother scrambled to ensure my place in the family and the rest is history.”

“Wow,” Bella breathed. The car stopped and the driver opened the door. I slid out of the limo, helping Bella out and guiding her to Canlis. “I’ve never been here,” she said, her brown eyes twinkling. “How did you get reservations?”

“Esme is close friends with the general manager,” I answered. “There was a last minute cancellation in one of the private dining rooms and I jumped on it.” Offering her my arm, we walked into the well-known restaurant and directly into one of the private rooms usually used for VIP guests.

**A/N: Finishing up the date in the next chapter. Then, moving on to the trial. Leave me some!**

 


	181. Chapter 181

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 181**

**EPOV**

I helped Bella into the chair and sat down next to her. I removed my sling, rotating my shoulder. I hated that thing, but I needed my hand to eat. “How is your arm doing?” she asked, pointing to my black cast.

“It’s sore all of the time. I’ve had worse, but the just the constant nagging ache is obnoxious,” I said. “I’d rather deal with a tattoo.” Her eyes deadened slightly. “Shit, I’m sorry, Bella.”

“No, it’s okay,” she replied, plastering on a fake smile.

“Bella,” I frowned. “God damn it, I ruin this within the first…”

“Edward, be quiet,” she said, reaching for my good hand. “As soon as I get the go ahead, I’m getting my tattoo redone. It’s going to bigger, better and representing more than just my heritage. Do you have a name of a good tattoo artist?”

“I do,” I smirked. “When you’re ready, I’ll take you to see her.”

“A woman?” she chuckled.

“Yep. Remember, I freak out with guys,” I deadpanned. Bella blushed and nodded. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Probably not,” she said. “With my anti-depressants and pain medication, it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to drink alcohol.”

“We’re a pair,” I chuckled darkly. I leaned forward, feeling slightly upset at our situation.

“What is it?” she asked. I shook my head, my heart fluttering. “Edward, you told me this in the hospital. We’re not broken. We’re bruised. Every day, we’re getting better. Stronger. I want this. I want us. So badly.” She got up and sat on my lap, brushing my hair from my face. I looked at her and there was a glimpse of the strong woman I met back in May. “Kiss me, Edward.”

It wasn’t a question. She was demanding that I kiss her. We’d kissed that morning when Charlie was taken back to Sheridan, but after that, everything went to hell. With my good hand, I cupped her tiny face. Tenderly, I ran my thumb along her ruby red lips. “Not broken,” she whispered.

“Bruised,” I murmured back before covering her mouth with mine. My body ignited and for the first time since that night in my dingy shithole cover apartment I felt whole, complete and not lost. Bella’s arms wrapped around my neck as she angled her head to deepen our kiss. Tentatively, I opened my mouth, tracing her warm lips with my tongue. She shuddered. I pulled back, afraid that I was causing her discomfort.

“No,” she moaned, thrusting her hands into my hair. Our kiss quickly deepened and I was just lost in her. It wasn’t until we heard the quiet cough of the server that we broke apart, blushing like two teenagers caught by their parents in the basement. Bella moved back to her seat, hiding behind her hair.

“Would you like to hear the specials?” asked the server. I nodded woodenly, trying to calm my body down. I was sporting a painful erection along with vampire bats in my stomach from that kiss. We ordered the specials along with some appetizers and fancy soda. Once the server left, Bella and I looked at each other, laughing hysterically.

“God, I felt like I was in high school, getting caught in the backseat of my dad’s Firebird,” she snorted.

“We were making out like teenagers in one of the most prestigious restaurants in Seattle,” I laughed. She turned to me, her eyes sparkling and she looked so beautiful. “A Firebird? That’s a sweet ride.”

“My dad’s car from when he was in high school. I was this close to losing my virginity when my dad pulled him off me,” Bella giggled. “I was only a freshman and he was a senior. He wasn’t too thrilled with me being with an older guy.”

“And why does he like me? I’m five years older than you,” I said, arching a brow.

“You have a good heart, loving soul, trustworthy eyes,” she replied. “Paul, the guy I was ready to sleep with in my dad’s humper-mobile, turned out to be actually gay and was only trying to prove to himself that he was straight by sleeping with me. It was shortly after that my dad told me of my ‘arranged marriage’ and that I needed to save myself for that. We both know how well that turned out.”

The appetizers arrived shortly after that and we dug into the crab cakes and ahi tuna. It was delicious and Bella was laughing freely. So was I. Despite those first few moments of awkwardness, things fell into place and we were back to being each other. The meal was delectable. Bella had the chicken while I decided on getting the steak. Unfortunately, I couldn’t cut it because of my encased arm. Bella took a great deal of pride in carving my food, teasing me at every turn.

“Laugh it up, chuckles,” I grumbled good-naturedly. “It’s all Jasper’s fault for breaking my damn arm.”

“Well, at least I can finally take care of you,” she said, holding up a morsel of meat. “Open wide, Agent Cullen.”

“It’s Special Agent Cullen,” I said, swiping the fork from her.

“Is there a difference?” she asked.

“Nope. I’m just giving you shit,” I smirked. She smacked my arm with her napkin. “I just want to be special.”

“Edward, you’re very special,” she smiled, caressing my cheek. She held up one finger and picked up her purse. “I have something for you. I know that are probably second guessing everything about our relationship, but I know I can’t be without you. It took me a long time and a lot of mistakes to realize this. Throughout this whole ordeal, you’ve been my rock and my best friend. I want _our_ relationship back and tonight, I felt like it could happen. I wasn’t scared when you kissed me. I wanted more, actually.” Her eyes fell to my crotch and she flushed red, nearly the same color as her gorgeous dress. I found her newfound shyness but boldness to be endearing. “We’ve got a long way to go before _that’s_ happening, but…I’m rambling. Anyhow, this is a small token of my appreciation, Edward and my promise to you that I don’t want to go anywhere.” She handed me a black leather box.

“Can you help me open it?” I asked. She bit her lip, nodding slowly. Cracking open the lid, she handed me the box. On top of cream satin was a black leather bracelet with eternity symbols along the top, etched in sterling silver.

“This means forever, Edward,” she said, tracing the symbols on the top of the bracelet. She took it out, fastening it to my left wrist, just above my watch. “I want you forever.”

Using my right hand, I ran my finger along the top of the bracelet, smiling softly. Then, I cupped her face, staring into her chocolate depths. “I want you forever, too.” I reached into my pocket and flipped open the box with my mother’s ring. “I have my own promise, Isabella.” I slid the box toward her.

“Edward?” she breathed.

“It’s not an engagement ring,” I said, smiling crookedly. She sighed, her body slumping. “We’ve been together how long? We’ve barely started our relationship. Besides, I want to get you something bigger when I do pop the question.” I took out the ring, holding it in front of Bella. “This is my promise to you that I want you forever, as well, Little One. This ring was my mother’s.”

“Esme’s?” she asked.

“No. My mother. My birth mother. Elizabeth Masen,” I answered, picking up her right hand and sliding it over her knuckle. “It belonged to her family. My father used it to propose to her, but it was a Platt family heirloom. Every woman in the family had this ring at some point, ending with my mother. When she died, it was given to me. I kept it with my memories of my childhood at Carlisle and Esme’s. I got this the night you were out with your father. I had it cleaned, sized and polished so I could give it to you for your birthday.” She sobbed, hiding her face from me. “No tears. No more crying. Only happiness from now on. We’re moving on from the past and looking forward, right?” She couldn’t talk because she was still crying but she did nod. “I love you, Bella. I’ll be by your side for as long as you need me.”

“Forever,” she whispered, laying her hand on my bracelet. “I told you that I want you forever. I love you, too.”

“Forever isn’t long enough,” I smiled before caressing my lips with hers. She sighed and melted against me. “It isn’t long enough, but it will have to do, Little One.”

**A/N: Can we get a collective ‘awwww?’ Smiles and happiness from now on, kids. Okay, not really. We’ve got the trial coming up. Raise your hand if you want Aro to fry!**

**Pictures of their promises are on my blog and tumblr. Check ‘em out!**

 

 

 

 


	182. Chapter 182

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 182**

**BPOV**

Two and half months have passed since our date and our promises to each other. Two months of healing, grueling physical therapy and growing as a couple, attending couples therapy and reclaiming _me._ Edward and I were definitely a strong couple now. Probably stronger than we were before. We worked through Edward’s feeling of guilt and remorse for letting Riley get me (despite the fact that he was bleeding and unconscious by my hand). I worked through my trust issues along with my fear of intimacy. Physical intimacy. We were one of those nauseating, always-have-to-be-touching couples. But, we’d yet to broach the topic of sex. Making out was great. Touching each other over the clothes was okay, but once any part of my skin was touched, I’d freak out. We were working on that slowly. It was ironic that the man who had a fear of touch was now helping me getting over my own fear. It was slow-going. My face, hands, arms and back were fair game. My chest, specifically my breasts, belly and hips were definitely off limits. Our make out sessions were leaving me wanting more and neither one of us could do anything about it because of my anxiety.

It was my brain’s way of protecting me. In a way, I was okay with that. I felt horrifically ugly from my ordeal. My body was littered with scars and wounds. I’m surprised Edward still wants me.

_Stop it, Bella. He loves you._

It was just after Thanksgiving, which we spent with Edward’s adoptive parents. Esme was still a bit cold towards me but I understood why she was. I’d screwed over her son numerous times and I had a lot of groveling to do. Hell, I was still groveling to Edward. We were improving but he was still wary of my intentions. He had every right to be and it was my own damn fault.

The trial was starting in a matter of days against Aro Volturi. I was one of the star witnesses. So was Edward. I was terrified of going on the stand, but I had to do it to put it behind me. I needed to show Aro, the no-balled freak, that he didn’t ruin me. Every day I got stronger, both physically and mentally. I was without a cast but I still had a limp at the end of the day. I was down to therapy sessions on Mondays and Thursdays. Mondays were with Irina for me. Thursdays was couple’s therapy for Edward and me with a colleague of Dr. Molina’s, Dr. Kampf.

In regards to the trial, Edward had been prepping me for what was going to happen. We had used the conference room in the federal building to do our prep. The U.S. Attorney, Phil Dwyer, worked with me, acting as the prosecuting attorney in our preps. Edward was acting as the defense.

My man was fucking scary, let me tell you. But in a good way. He was going to kick ass when was a practicing lawyer.

I loved Edward immensely but damn, he nearly made me pee my pants with his rapid-fire questions and cold demeanor. As soon as the exercise was done, the façade dropped and my sweet boyfriend was back, but the fact that he could turn it on and off like that was unusual, to say the least.

I was going to be sequestered from the trial until I was called. Thankfully, so was Edward and the rest of the witnesses. I don’t know if I could handle seeing Aro in that courtroom for days leading up to my testimony. The trial was taking place in Seattle and due to the sensitive nature of the case, I needed to be in protective custody. This was one of the last duties Edward had to do before he was officially done with the FBI. In January, he was going to fly to Boston and take his final two classes at Harvard Law. I hated that he had to go so far away, but he had to take the required classes at Harvard, plus complete an internship at a local law firm in Boston. He’d be back in June. I already planned out a couple of trips to Beantown with Edward’s blessing.

Edward, along with Carlisle and Jasper, were my personal bodyguards for the duration of the trial. I couldn’t even stay in my own home. I was staying in an undisclosed location for fear of retaliation from the Volturi family. I was _not_ in witness protection. Just protective custody. If the case went the way that Phil Dwyer believed, Aro, along with his brothers and co-conspirators, would be dead in less than a year.

I was packing a bag for two weeks for the safe house. Edward was going to pick me up and drive us to one location, swap cars and drive us to the safe house. Knowing that, I was freaking out. There was a real danger for me despite Aro’s incarceration. My phone rang in the kitchen. I hobbled to pick it up, leg still stiff from my physical therapy session with Kate. “Hello?”

“Miss del Cigno, Special Agent Edward Cullen is here,” the security guard said in his gruff tone.

“Send him up,” I replied. “Thank you!” I busied myself in finishing my packing until I heard a quiet knock on the door. I looked through the peep hole. A lavender rose was in the way. I giggled, opening up the door. Edward was standing outside, wearing one of his many suits and twirling the gorgeous flower. I wrapped my arms around his body, snuggling against his warm chest. “Hi,” I breathed.

“Hey yourself,” he said, kissing my forehead. “For you, Little One.” He handed me the thornless lavender rose. I held it up to my nose, inhaling deeply before reaching up for a kiss from him. He tenderly complied, pressing his soft lips against mine before smiling. “You ready to go?”

“Just putting finishing touches. Carmen and Eleazar picked up Carino just after lunch,” I said, pulling him into my condo. “Do you know how long it’s going to take to get where we’re going?”

“An hour or so. I do apologize for this but Phil is adamant that you are away from the city in case Aro tries something,” Edward blushed. “You told Irina and Kate, right?”

“Yeah, they know. I have my list of exercises to do along with my homework,” I said, holding up a packet from both of them before tucking it into my messenger bag. Edward rolled my suitcase into the foyer of my condo while slipped on my coat. Offering me his arm, I latched on and we went down to the garage of my building. Parked by the exit was a large SUV with Carlisle behind the wheel and Jasper in the passenger seat. Stowing my bags in the back of the SUV, Edward helped me in first and then followed immediately.

“You ready, Bella?” Carlisle asked.

“I’m ready for this chapter of my life to be closed, Carlisle,” I answered.

“I think we all are,” Edward smiled, pulling me to his side. He kissed my temple and we were off to the safe house.

**A/N: Up next will be the trial…or rather part of it. Edward first, then Bella. Leave me some!!**

 

 


	183. Chapter 183

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 183**

**EPOV**

We’d been at the safe house for nearly a week. Phil met us there, explaining that our testimony would take place towards the end of the prosecution’s case. While we were at the safe house, I completed my refresher course on litigation and began reading from one of my text books from my criminal law class I was starting in January. Bella was working feverishly on something on her laptop, just trying to keep herself sane. While at the safe house, Bella and I had stayed in separate rooms, working with the slow theme of our new relationship. I missed her but I understood why she needed the space. Plus, I think she was nervous about hurting me. I had to go in and have another surgery a month after the initial procedure. The pin didn’t set right and my arm was rebroken. I was still in a cast but ready for it to be removed. Dr. DiBuona was coming out the day before my testimony to remove it and put me in a brace.

“Tomorrow?” Carlisle asked.

I looked up and saw my dad on what we all dubbed ‘the bat phone.’ We couldn’t use our cell phones for fear of them being traced. There was a landline in the safe house that only four people knew the number: Phil, my mom, Alice and Rose.

“We’ll be at the courthouse by nine…Dr. DiBuona is on her way. Thanks, Alice,” Carlisle said, hanging up the phone. “We’re on deck tomorrow. Your doctor will be here in an hour to remove your cast. Tell Bella that we’ll be leaving early tomorrow, okay?”

I nodded and walked to the room that Bella was staying in. Knocking on the door, I waited for her respond before entering. There was nothing. I knocked again and peaked into her room. Bella was curled up on the window seat, holding a book and sleeping soundly. I crossed over to her, brushing her hair from her face. “Little One,” I cooed.

“Hmmm,” she moaned.

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty,” I chuckled, caressing her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me with unfocused eyes. She yawned, stretching her body before pulling on my sweater.

“Cuddle with me,” she said, her voice raspy from sleep. I crawled over her, slipping my bad arm under her neck and spooning behind her. “Perfect.” She turned and buried her face into my neck before dozing again. I chuckled, holding her for a few minutes before rousing her again.

“Little One, I’ve got to talk to you,” I whispered against her ear.

“No. Sleep,” she grumbled, wedging her leg between mine. “Warm me up.” I ran my hands along her back and pressed soft kisses to her ear and neck. She whimpered as she began tracing her tongue along my jaw before capturing my earlobe. “You smell so good, Edward.”

Hearing her breathy voice and feeling her warmth, my body reacted and I knew I had to pull away. “Little One,” I whispered, looking down at her. My left hand cupped her flushed cheek. Leaning down, I brushed my lips against hers and languidly kissed her for a few moments. “Okay, I need to stop. I came in here for a reason.”

“Not to make out with me?” she giggled, snuggling against my chest.

“That was an added bonus,” I quipped, kissing her forehead. “Tomorrow, we’re going to the courthouse.”

“Who’s going to go first?” she asked, her eyes deadening.

“I am. I want to be in the gallery for you, Bella. If you get scared, just look at me. I’m right by you. Okay?” I said, drawing her closer to my body. She nodded, throwing her arms around my body. She mumbled something against my chest. “What was that?”

“Can you stay with me tonight?” she asked, her brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I know it’s going against our slow policy, but…the nightmares are coming back, Edward.”

“Of course, love,” I smiled, kissing her forehead. “Dr. DiBuona will be here in a little bit to remove my cast. Jasper is cooking dinner and it should be ready soon.” She sighed, cuddling deeper into my arms. We stayed wrapped up in each other until Dr. DiBuona arrived. In the kitchen of the safe house, she removed my cast and assessed my healing. Bella sat next to me, holding my other hand. Pleased with the improvement. Dr. DiBuona worked with me for an hour to relax the atrophied muscles in my arm and gave me a list of exercises to do.

Dr. DiBuona left and we ate dinner of some spicy chili that Jasper made. Bella wasn’t eating much. She was panicking about going to trial. She would be in a secluded room with Jasper until she was going to give her testimony. I couldn’t stay with her since I was going to be on the stand. After dinner, Bella did the dishes while Carlisle helped me with my exercises for my wrist and arm. Once that was done, Bella and I went into her room. We vegged out on the bed, watching some television.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Edward,” she whispered. “What if I clam up? Freeze when I see Aro?”

“Look for me, Little One,” I soothed. “I’ll be in the gallery. I promise.”

She nodded and pressed her ear directly above my heart. She sighed, listening to its steady thrum. We lay there, the television on in the background. “Thank you, Edward. For being _everything_ to me,” she said quietly. “I know I was a fool before. I couldn’t have done all of this without you. I never knew what it meant to be in love until I met you. I love you, Edward. Forever.”

“As I love you, Bella,” I murmured back. “I’ll always be with you, Little One.” She smiled sweetly before kissing my lips and curling to my side.

**A/N: Up next will be the trial and Edward’s testimony. I’m not an attorney. My only experience with lawyers was my own divorce and watching a lot of _Law and Order._ Leave me some! **

 


	184. Chapter 184

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 184**

**EPOV**

The next morning dawned very early. The safe house was an hour outside of Seattle. We needed to be at the court house prior to nine, which meant we had to be on the road by no later than half past seven. Bella was up at five, but then again, I don’t think she really slept. Hell, I didn’t sleep much either. I was too worried about her. I’d gone to court before. I’d given testimony for numerous trials. Not her. She was going into this whole situation blind. Well, not completely blind. Working with Phil, we’d prepared her for every single scenario, but it’s still daunting.

We arrived at the courthouse, going into a small conference room outside of the courtroom. Bella was staying in there while I gave my statement. I was dressed in a navy blue suit, white shirt and a burgundy tie. My hair was neatly combed and I looked like a damn stockbroker. Bella was scowling at my hair as we drove to the courthouse, wanting to muss it up.

Phil breezed in with Brianne, his assistant. “We’re getting ready to go,” he said, running his hands through his graying hair. “Edward, you’re up first. Do you have any questions?”

“Who’s representing Aro?” I asked.

Phil snorted, giving me a wide grin. “A public defender. All of his assets are frozen and he couldn’t afford a defense attorney. The attorney they assigned to him is just out of law school and is a nervous wreck.”

“Is that good?” Bella questioned, twisting her promise ring.

“It’s very good,” Phil beamed. “A court officer will come get you, Edward. With my questions for you and the cross examination, you’ll probably be on the stand for the better part of the morning. Bella, we’re aiming on having you on the stand after lunch recess.” He looked at his watch. “It’s show time. We’ll come get you in ten minutes, Edward.” Phil turned on his heel, Brianne following him close behind.

I sat down, taking Bella’s hand in mine. She gave me a tight smile. “You okay, Bella?” I asked.

“I’ll be better once this is done and I know that Aro will never see the light of day again,” she quipped darkly. 

“Edward, I’m going into the court room,” Carlisle said. “Bella, Alice and Rose will be by in a little while to keep you company while Edward’s on the stand.”

“Thank you,” Bella smiled. My adoptive father left us, as did Jasper, giving us some privacy. “Is it normal for questioning to take all morning?”

“Usually it’s longer. However, with a novice attorney, they won’t know what to do and things will be handled differently,” I shrugged. I cupped her face with my hand. “You’ll be okay?”

“Like I said, I’ll be happier once this is behind me,” she breathed. Looking up at me, her eyes were swirling with nerves, anxiety and fear. There was a knock at the door. The court officer called for me. Bella threaded her fingers into my hair, successfully mussing it up. “Much better,” she giggled before crashing her lips against mine. I moaned, pulling her into my lap. Our tongues battled for dominance. Bella won and pulled back. “Kick some ass, _prottetore_.”

“I intend to, Little One,” I smirked, kissing her nose. She got up and sat down, taking out her laptop from her bag. I slipped out of the room, giving Jasper, Alice and Rose a smirk before following the court officer to the assigned court room. We waited outside of the room until there was a crackle from the officer’s radio. With a curt nod, we walked into the court room and I was led to the stand.

“Please raise your right hand and place your left hand on the bible,” the bailiff said brusquely. I did so and I was sworn in.

“Please state your name for the jury,” Phil said, standing up in front of me.

“My name is Special Agent Edward Cullen of the Federal Bureau of Investigations,” I replied.

“How did you know the defendant, Special Agent Cullen?” Phil asked.

“I was placed undercover in the del Cigno Syndicate and became familiar with Aro Volturi during my time with the del Cigno family,” I replied.

“When did you know that Aro Volturi was a bigger threat that Charles del Cigno?”

“I was working with Charlie and Aro tried to carry out an assassination attempt on Charlie’s life, using James Cacciatore as an intermediary. Additionally, Aro tried to kill Charlie’s daughter, Isabella del Cigno on numerous occasions, one being a car bomb in Seattle and another was an abduction that ended in Portland,” I growled. “During our investigation, Aro was amassing a horde of military grade weaponry, bombs and vehicles. James Cacciatore was the means of getting the illegal stash of weapons and artillery; Aro was the money bankrolling it.”

“How much did Aro and James acquire?”

“We raided a warehouse, roughly 100,000 square feet, filled with the illegal weapons, ammunition, artillery and the makings of a dirty bomb. Aro, along with his brothers, were planning on wiping out Chicago, New York and Washington D.C.”

“How did you know this?” Phil asked.

“Still acting like the bodyguard of Charlie del Cigno, I slipped into the warehouse, finding a computer with information regarding his plans. I downloaded the information onto my flash drive, along with pictures and videos of the abduction of Isabella del Cigno,” I forced out. Seeing Bella on that table invaded my mind. Her nearly naked form, chained to that metal table broke my heart. “We had received a warrant from US Attorney en route to the warehouse, able to seize anything that was illegal and/or questionable.”

“What happened in the raid?” Phil asked, his eyes soft and concerned. With a sigh, I explained in explicit detail what happened during the raid, from the moment we walked into the warehouse until I carried my girl out of the nightmarish hellhole of a back room. I spoke for nearly two and half hour straight. “No further questions.” Phil turned to the anxious defense attorney. “Your witness.”

The defense attorney stood up, shaking slightly. “Just one question, Agent Cullen,” she said. “Were you involved with Isabella del Cigno?”

“Objection! Relevance?” Phil barked.

“Sustained,” the judge said blandly. “Move on, please.”

“No further questions,” she sighed, slumping into her seat.

I was excused from the stand and I was shocked. It seemed almost anticlimactic. _That was it?_

**A/N: We’ll hear from Bella next chapter. I’d appreciate some lovin! ;-)**


	185. Chapter 185

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 185**

**BPOV**

I was nervously typing on my laptop while Edward was in the court room, giving his testimony. Rose, Alice and Jasper tried to talk to me but I was too anxious. Instead, I was working on my writing. As odd as it sounded, I was writing a story, fictional, of course, based off what I had experienced over the past seven months. Obviously, I changed names, locations and some major details of the story, but for the most part it was about Edward and me. It was cathartic to write about the good times we had, the struggles we were currently overcoming and hopefully having the future I created for my two main characters: Elijah and Janelle.

I was currently writing their first time making love together, reliving that special moment Edward and I shared, when Carlisle came into the holding room. “They just finished with Edward,” he said. “He’s sitting in the gallery, waiting for the announcement of the recess.”

“How did it go, Carlisle?” asked Rose.

“Shockingly, easy,” Carlisle chuckled. “The defense attorney only asked one question and that was related to his relationship with Bella. Phil objected it and the judge sustained it. It’s like Aro isn’t putting up any fight.”

“Perhaps he thinks that he can get off like Charlie did,” I snorted derisively.

“Your father was not harboring enough weapons to wipe off a third world country off the planet. The only charge that could stick was the drug charge,” Carlisle said. “Aro is going down in flames. He’s going to be executed for his crimes. It’s like he’s given up.”

I shrugged, turning back to my story and typing feverishly. A few moments later, Edward and Phil strode into the conference room. I hopped up and ran into Edward’s arms. “Are you okay?” I whispered against his ear.

“Everything’s fine,” Edward replied, taking my face into his hands. Gently, he kissed me and crushed me to his chest. I eagerly accepted his embrace, knowing full well that he needed it. Hell, so did I. Burying his nose into my hair, he sighed, “I’m glad it’s over.”

“We still have one more hurdle and that’s Bella’s testimony,” Phil explained. “Then, we’re turning it over to the defense. They’ve only got two witnesses. One is a character witness saying that Aro is a fine, upstanding member of the community, living a quiet, mundane life on Mercer Island and the other is a shrink saying he’s cuckoo.”

“How is that possible? They tried an insanity plea and was denied it,” Carlisle growled.

“From what I saw in that courtroom, they’re grasping at straws. His attorney is trying to use his mental anguish over the loss of his wife as the impetus for his psychotic break,” Phil said, rolling his eyes. “When she was discovered, Sulpulcia was dead for only two days. That amount of weaponry takes months, if not years to amass. It’s a load of shit. Regardless, we’ve got an hour and half before you’re going to be called, Bella. It’s lunchtime. Do you want me to order something? Or raid the vending machines?”

“I’m not hungry,” I answered honestly. “Too nervous.”

“You need to eat something,” Edward chided. “You barely at dinner and we didn’t have much time for breakfast. Phil, if you’re willing…?”

“I’ve already called Panera,” Brianne said. “A huge spread of food will be here in ten minutes.”

“I knew I hired you for a reason,” Phil smirked. He plopped down and pulled out his own laptop, looking over documents and information. Edward took my hand, leading me to the window. He enfolded me in his arms and I pressed my ear to the steady beat of his heart. We stayed entangled until Brianne got the phone call that the food was here. Carlisle, Jasper and Phil left the room while Alice and Rose went to the bathroom.

Edward looked at me, his green eyes sparkling. “You’re going to be fine, Little One. You’re so strong,” he murmured.

“You’ll be in there, right?” I asked, my voice sounding tiny.

“If I could, I’d be on the stand with you,” he chuckled, kissing my lips chastely. “But, that’s not proper protocol.” I rolled my eyes and hobbled over to my computer. My leg was bothering me due to the steadily falling rain outside. Shutting it down, I slipped it in my messenger bag. Phil, Jasper and Carlisle came back into the conference room, setting up an impromptu buffet. Edward made a plate for the both of us. I sat on his lap, sharing the salad, sandwich and soup. I really didn’t want to eat much since I was so anxious, but I forced the food down my throat, saving most of it for Edward.

After lunch, Phil went over what to expect in the courtroom. He was very calm and patient with me, explaining the process of being sworn in and asking questions. I’d already gone over the question he’d planned on asking me. All of it was related to my abduction and being held captive for five days, enduring five days of torture, starvation and mindfuckery. The bailiff came in and said that the recess was almost over. The room emptied out and I was left inside with Edward.

“Just breathe, Bella. You’re strong and Aro can’t hurt you,” Edward said quietly, taking my face into his warm hands. “You can do this. I’m so proud of you and I love you very much.”

“Thank you for being my rock, Edward,” I said, wrapping my hands around his wrists. “I love you more than words can express.” He smiled crookedly, leaning down to kiss me. What I expected was soft and sweet. But, Edward gave me searing hot. His mouth was urgently moving with mine and his tongue tangled in my mouth. I whimpered, clawing at his now disheveled hair. He bent down, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, hungrily pawing at his body. He held me up against the wall, pulling back. “Wow,” I panted out.

“Remember that while you’re on the stand, Little One,” he whispered, his voice breathy and uneven. “Regardless of what Aro is doing or what is said in there, I’ll be here for you.” He kissed me deeply once more before setting me on my feet.

Unsteadily, I gripped his arms.  “You took my breath away,” I chuckled. He smiled crookedly and kissed me chastely before leaving me in the conference room with the court officer.

**A/N: Bella’s testimony is next, then the verdict from the jury. Leave me some!**


	186. Chapter 186

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 186**

**BPOV**

“Please place your hand on the bible and raise your hand,” said the bailiff. He rambled about telling the truth. I nodded, saying I would. “Have a seat.”

I sat on the edge of the rickety wooden chair, looking around the courtroom. The gallery was filled with press, members of the FBI, Edward’s family and some other victims of Aro’s treachery. To my left was a box filled with jury members. On my right was the judge. Directly in front of me was Phil and Brianne. Edward was sitting behind their table, looking at me proudly. Off to the right was a young female attorney seated next to Aro, who was glaring at me angrily. His beady little eyes were piercing through me and the hatred he had for me and my family was abundantly clear.

“Miss del Cigno, are you alright?” asked the judge.

“Fine, your honor,” I blushed, looking away from Aro and seeking Edward’s loving gaze. I found his green eyes and he held up the sign for ‘I love you,’ mouthing the words. I gave him a brief smile before turning my gaze to Phil.

“Please state your name for the jury,” Phil said.

“My name is Isabella Marie del Cigno,” I replied.

“What is your relation to the defendant?”

“He was a rival of my father’s, Charles del Cigno, and leader of the Volturi,” I answered. “He also orchestrated my abduction outside of Edward’s apartment in August.”

“Tell the jury what happened to you, Miss del Cigno,” Phil said quietly.

“In early August, I was leaving Edward’s apartment. He was assigned as my bodyguard while he was undercover for the FBI. I had discovered his true identity and stormed out of his place, upset that he had lied to me. As I left, I was attacked by an ex-boyfriend, Riley Biers. He drugged me and I woke up in a warehouse.” Woodenly, I explained what was done to me by Riley, James and Aro’s goons. The looks on the jury’s faces were of disgust and shock.

“When did you see Aro?” Phil asked quietly, standing off to the side so I could see Edward.

“Right before the raid on the warehouse,” I said, sipping some water on the stand. “Aro was convinced that he was my biological father, having raped my mother while my dad was away on business. His claims were unfounded. After I was released, I needed to know if that monster was my father. Thankfully, he wasn’t.”

“Before Aro left you in that warehouse, what did he do?” Phil asked.

“He ordered my death,” I cried, running my finger over my promise ring.

“What happened after that, Bella?” Phil questioned, his eyes laced with concern.

“I was in hell. My greatest fear was of being raped and James Cacciatore, he was getting ready to do just that. He snapped my leg and was reaching for my panties when I heard the door open. A quick succession of pops filled my ear and James fell off me. The next thing I remember was being held by Edward…Special Agent Cullen,” I sighed, looking into his eyes.

“Are you suffering from any after effects from your abduction?”

“Yes,” I whispered, nodding slowly.

“Can you describe them for the jury?”

“I was held in the hospital for over a month. My leg was nearly snapped off my body and I had to undergo two separate surgeries to correct it. I have permanent scars on my leg, my wrists, ankles, torso, hip and breasts from the torture those monsters imparted on me,” I sniffled.

“Ladies and gentleman of the jury and your honor, I submit prosecution evidence photos one to one-hundred-three. Miss del Cigno, I apologize,” Phil murmured. I dropped my gaze to my ring and waited while Phil showed extensive photos of my injuries. Twenty minutes later, Phil turned back to me. “Any other lasting effects?”

“I don’t trust anyone. I’m afraid of my own shadow. Relationships with my friends and family have suffered because of my captivity. I will always be scarred by what was done to me, both physically and emotionally. I’m working through it but it’s a long road to recovery,” I frowned.

“Thank you, Miss del Cigno,” Phil said, gripping my hand briefly. “Your witness.”

Aro and his attorney were arguing. The judged huffed a sigh. “We’re waiting, Miss Gregory. What’s the hold up?”

“I apologize, your honor. My client wants to question the witness himself,” Miss Gregory whimpered.

“Not going to happen, Mr. Volturi,” the judge barked. “Your attorney asks the questions.”

“But, your honor,” Aro wheedled.

“Do you want to be held in contempt?” Aro’s eyes bugged out and he quickly shook his head no. “Then sit down and shut up. Miss Gregory, the witness is yours.”

She walked over to me and she gave me a wary look. “You said that Aro’s claims were unfounded about his paternity of you. Why?”

“I didn’t believe him. I had a separate paternity test done with my father and there was no way that Aro could have fathered me,” I said coldly, glaring at this young lawyer. “The DNA tests were obviously cooked up and after speaking with the doctor, it’s a physical impossibility for Aro to be a father. He has no testicles.”

“LIES!” Aro boomed. “You’re mine, you bitch! Renee got pregnant with you after she was with me!”

“Bailiff, take this man and lock him up for contempt!” the judge growled. Aro was squirming in the hold of two large bailiffs, trying to convince the jury that he was indeed my biological father. Miss Gregory was staring at him in shock.

“Miss Gregory? Any further questions?” asked the judge, obviously pissed off at the outburst of her client.

“Uh, no,” she whimpered. She sat down, thrusting her hands into her short hair.

“Redirect, your honor,” Phil said, smiling broadly.

“Go ahead, Mr. Dwyer.”

“Miss del Cigno, where did you have the paternity test completed?”

“Virginia Mason,” I said.

“Your honor, I submit prosecution’s evidence number one-hundred-four, the paternity test between Isabella del Cigno and Charles del Cigno. I also submit number one-hundred-five, the intake examination of Aro Volturi, confirming what Miss del Cigno stated. Charles is Bella’s father. Aro couldn’t father children. He had an accident as a child, causing one testicle to be removed and the other testicle was overridden with cancer in his early twenties.” Phil smiled smugly before sitting down at the table.

“Miss del Cigno, you may step down. Thank you for your testimony today,” the judge said kindly. I nodded and got up stiffly. The court officer who walked me from the conference room offered me his arm and I limped out to the gallery, sitting down next to Edward.

“I’m so proud of you, Little One,” Edward whispered against my hair. I melted against his chest, not saying anything. The only thing I wanted was to be in his arms, alone and away from this whole ordeal.

**A/N: Raise your hand if you think Aro is the devil incarnate! Evil, evil man. Up next will be the aftermath of the trial, the verdict and leading up to Christmas. FYI ~ Christmas will bring back citrus! Just sayin…My goal is to get through that by chapter 190. Leave me some!**


	187. Chapter 187

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 187**

**EPOV**

We drove back to the safe house after we gave our testimony. Bella crashed in the car. She had had an emotional day. Hell, we both did. Seeing those photos from when she was brought into the emergency room in Portland brought back horrific memories. I wanted to run up to the witness stand and cover her eyes, hug the shit out of her and just make all of this go away. Stoically, she sat there, toying with her ring.

Once court was adjourned, Carlisle led us down the back way. There was a media circus on the front steps of the courthouse. We didn’t want to subject Bella to that, so we managed to get her out through a side entrance. Once inside of the SUV, she collapsed against me, crying quietly. I held her and when I looked down at her on the highway, she was asleep. Parking the SUV at the safe house, Jasper helped in carrying Bella inside. I didn’t have the strength in my arms to carry her due to the recovery of my surgery. It was abundantly clear when I lifted her inside of the conference room. I needed to use the wall to hold up her slight frame.

Jasper carried her, placing Bella on her bed. “Carlisle and I are going to go. Bella needs you, Edward. I’m certain she doesn’t want an audience,” he said.

“Thanks, Jas,” I said, gently hitting his shoulder. He turned to leave and I heard the car pull out of the driveway. Bella and I were at the whim of my dad and Jasper. Turning, I went back into Bella’s room and removed her shoes from her feet. I covered her with a blanket while I went to change out of my suit and into something much more comfortable. I put on a pair of workout pants along with a long-sleeve t-shirt.

I debated on changing Bella, but she still freaked out whenever my hands were on her bare skin. However, she couldn’t be comfortable in her black pant suit. Against my better judgment, I sat down and brushed her soft, chestnut hair away from her face. “Little One, wake up.” She groaned. “I know you’re tired, but you’ve got to change out of your suit.”

“Ugh,” she moaned, sitting up. She looked around and noticed we were in her room in the safe house. “How did I get here?”

“Jasper carried you. You passed out in the car ride here,” I said. “What do you want to wear?”

“Yoga pants and one of your sweatshirts,” she said, getting out of bed. She unbuttoned her jacket before slipping into the bathroom. I picked out a pair of black yoga pants and got my Harvard Law sweatshirt from my duffel. I knocked on the bathroom door, holding the respective clothing. “Come in, Edward.”

I opened the door and saw Bella sitting on the edge of the tub. Her shirt was off and she was sitting in her white bra and matching panties. I willed my dick to behave. She was sniffling. “Little One?” I whispered, crouching in front of her. “Talk to me, baby.”

“I’m ugly,” she whimpered, glaring at her scars on her body. “Seeing those pictures…”

“Bella, you’re not ugly,” I said. “The scars will fade.” She glowered at me, pulling down her panties to show me the particularly nasty scar on her hip where her swan once was. I looked up into her eyes, cupping her face. “I’d rather have you be scarred then dead, Bella. This,” I whispered, touching her bare hip, “can be covered, it can go away. I love you with and without your scars.” I quickly pulled my hand away.

“No, touch me,” she whispered.

“Not in here. You’re tired and I want you to lay down,” I said, taking her hand and leading her to the bed. “Get comfy, Little One.”

She lay down, scowling at her body. She wasn’t as ‘ugly’ as she believed. She had two relatively nasty scars: the one on her hip and the other on her leg from her two surgeries. I climbed into the bed with her, caressing her cheek. “You’re strong, beautiful and amazing, Bella. The scars do not define who you are. When I see you, I see Isabella del Cigno…my girlfriend and the love of my life.” Tenderly, I moved my hand down to safe territory. Running my fingers along her arms, I reveled in the softness of her skin.

“Why can’t I move past the scars? The fear of being touched” she asked.

“It takes time,” I answered, still caressing her arms until I reached her wrists. Picking up her hands, I gently kissed each of them, almost trying to erase the gouges in her skin from the handcuffs. “I’m still struggling with it and probably always will. But, you need to know your triggers. What you can handle and what you can’t. Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she breathed, staring at my hands.

“Can I touch your belly?” I asked, looking directly into her eyes. “Just my hands, only my hands.”

“Go slowly,” she choked out. I lifted her hands and kissed her palms before flipping them onto her stomach. She jumped. Using her hands, I moved them along her torso, from just below her bra to above her panty line. My hands were on top of hers. Looking into her eyes, I weaved my fingers through her delicate hands and I felt the warm skin of her stomach on my fingertips.

“You okay?” I asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, looking down at our hands. Slowly, she inched out her hands and my palms were directly on her belly. She pressed her hands to mine, crying softly. She was keeping my touch on her skin. Her hold on my hands was strong and firm. Pulling them away, she looked up at me. Her chocolate brown pools filled with tears. “Touch my hip, Edward.” She hooked her thumb on her panties, pulling them down slightly to display the full scar. Keeping my eyes on hers, my right hand inched down to her disfigured hip. Wrapping my hand around her slender body, I massaged it lightly with my thumb. A sob broke through her lips and she launched herself at me, straddling my legs.

“Shhhhh, Little One. It’s okay,” I soothed, holding her tightly against my body. “I love you so much. I’m so proud of you; you’re so brave, Bella.” She continued to sob, clutching me like I was her lifeline.

“Thank you for being so gentle,” she cried against my shoulder. She pulled back and she was weepy mess, but still gorgeous in my eyes.

“Were you okay?” I asked.

“Not quite, but I’m getting there,” she said, giving me a watery smile. I handed her the sweatshirt along with the pants and she quickly dressed, cuddling against my side. “I couldn’t have done any of this without you, Edward. _Siete veramente un angelo e ti amo più di quanto non potrebbe mai immaginare.”_

 _“Siete voi che sono un angelo e ti amo più della mia vita, piccolo,”_ I whispered back. She looked up at me, smiling softly. With a tender caress, she traced my cheek before laying on my chest and succumbing to her exhaustion.

**A/N: Translations:**

**_Siete veramente un angelo e ti amo più di quanto non potrebbe mai immaginare. ~_ You are truly an angel and I love you more than I could imagine.**

**_Siete voi che sono un angelo e ti amo più della mia vita, piccolo ~_ It is you who is an angel and I love you more than my own life, Little One. **

**Up next…the verdict. And yes, Edward can speak Italian, among numerous other languages. He’s like a certifiable genius. ;-)**


	188. Chapter 188

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 188**

**BPOV**

Edward touched my scars. He _touched_ my scars. I was mildly panicking but I didn’t shove him away or run into the bathroom in a complete meltdown. I was pondering this breakthrough in the shower as I ran my hands over the scars on my body. They would never go away. I would forever be littered with cigarette burns, cuts, marks and ugly scarring from those monsters and required surgeries, but Edward never once looked at them. His eyes, swirling with such sadness, devotion and love, never left mine. And the way he handled it was perfect.

“Bella, I hate to rush you, but we’ve got to get going sooner rather than later,” Edward called to me. “The press got wind that the case could be going to the jury today and their swirling like vultures outside of the courthouse.”

“Almost finished,” I replied, turning off the water. I swiped a towel, wrapping it around my body and carefully getting out of the shower. Quickly, I braided my hair and applied simple makeup before putting on my jewelry: my heart pendant, two bracelets and Edward’s promise ring. Padding out to the bedroom, I dressed sedately in another pant suit. Sighing lowly, I shoved my feet into a pair of leopard print flats and went to take my medications. In the kitchen of the safe house, I saw Jasper, Carlisle and Edward drinking some coffee. Edward was reading a newspaper, wearing a black suit and charcoal gray tie, making notations on a pad of paper. Carlisle and Jasper were barely coherent. “What’s happening today?” I asked.

“You were the last prosecution witness,” Edward said, putting down his pen. “The defense is going to call their witnesses.”

“Two of ‘em,” Jasper snorted.

“Only two?” I squeaked. Edward nodded, giving me his cocky, confident smirk. I walked toward him, slipping my arms around his slender waist. “What about after; when those witnesses are done?”

“Closing arguments and then the jury takes over,” Edward explained. “I can’t say that I know what the jury is going to do, but based on the pictures of your injuries and the expressions on their faces, he’s got a guilty verdict. All they need to agree is the sentence.”

“It needs to be unanimous for the death penalty,” Carlisle chimed in. He checked his watch. “We’ve got to go. The weather sucks and I know traffic is going to be a bear.”

 We bundled up. I scowled when I looked outside. It was still raining. Wrapping his arm around my waist, Edward helped me to the SUV. It was a somber, quiet ride. Carlisle pulled up to the same entrance we used last time, scrambling into the courthouse without the scrutiny of the press. Once inside, we all settled into the gallery, waiting for the start of the next step of the trial. Phil strode in first with Brianne following him. Miss Gregory skulked afterward, looking a little worse for wear. Ten minutes later, Aro was brought in, wearing an orange jumpsuit, a dramatic difference from yesterday when he was wearing a slick suit. He looked exhausted and was sporting a black eye. _Serves you right, douche. You been initiated yet?_ Shortly after Aro was brought in, the judge was announced and the proceedings continued.

All through the morning, Edward explained things to me when I had questions about the case and the proceedings. Aro’s attorney was in so over her head. She stumbled through her questioning of her own witnesses and Phil just tore them apart. The defense was concluded by lunchtime and after recess, closing arguments were going to be done and the trial was going to be sent to the jury. At the end of the day, Aro’s future was in the hand of seven women and five men, not to mention the three alternates.

In the car, I curled up against Edward. “Can I go home now?” I whispered against his shoulder.

“In the morning, _piccolo,_ ” he replied against my hair. “I’ll take you back to your condo in the morning.”

The next morning dawned dark and gray. The rain had turned to snow and it was coming down steadily. My leg was throbbing and all I wanted was to be in _my bed_ with Edward cuddled with me with our crazy cat. Thankfully, that happened. Edward’s Volvo was dropped off by his mom when she came to pick up Carlisle. Edward drove me back to my condo and agreed to stay with me for at least one night before going back to his condo to do laundry and go into work, wrapping up his time with the FBI.

A couple days after the trial concluded and was sent to the jury, Edward received a phone call from Phil. We were out Christmas shopping. “Tomorrow at ten?” Edward asked. “We’ll be there. Thanks, Phil.” Edward hung up his phone, looking over at me. “Jury’s back. Tomorrow, we’re going to find out if Aro is presumed innocent or found guilty.”

**A/N: Okay, slight fib…Verdict is in the next chapter, plus lead up to Christmas and the return of lemons. I’m giving you a warning, chapter 190 will be a longer chappie due to the lemons. Just sayin…Leave me some!**

 


	189. Chapter 189

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 189**

**EPOV**

I was out Christmas shopping with Bella. It had been a few days since the jury took over the case of Aro Volturi. My girl had been a nervous wreck but hid it fairly well, having extra sessions with Irina, writing her story and partaking in some significant retail therapy. We had just finished getting Christmas presents for Alice and Rose when my cell phone rang from my pocket.

“Hello?” I said, twining my fingers with Bella’s. She gazed up at me with wary eyes.

“Edward, it’s Phil. The jury’s back,” he said brusquely. “They’re going to read the verdict tomorrow. Be at the courthouse by nine thirty, the case is going to resume at ten.”

“So, tomorrow at ten?” I asked to clarify.

“Yep. Soon everything will be behind you and your girlfriend,” Phil said.

“We’ll be there, Phil,” I said, smirking slightly. “Thank you.” I hung up the phone and wrapped my arm around Bella. “Jury’s back. Tomorrow, we’re going to find out if Aro is presumed innocent or found guilty.”

“Can we go back home?” she asked. “Back to your place?”

“Sure, _piccolo,_ ” I whispered, guiding her out of the mall and toward her car. She pressed her keys into my palm. Helping her into the passenger seat, I put our purchases into the trunk and drove back to my condo.

“Do you have wrapping paper? I want to start wrapping the presents we bought,” she asked, staring blankly out the window.

“I don’t even own a Christmas tree,” I chuckled. “The past few years, I’d been on assignment and hadn’t been in my condo.”

“Oh, that needs to be remedied,” Bella said, arching a brow. “You’re home now and you deserve a Christmas tree, decorations and the whole nine yards.”

“I thought you wanted to go back to my condo?” I asked.

“That was before I found out you were a Scrooge.” She punched a few numbers and soon her GPS was directing me to this huge holiday outlet. She sent a text to Emmett, asking him to bring his Hummer for any possible purchases we made. Three hours and several thousand dollars later, Bella and I were back in my condo, decorating the living room with a seven foot tall artificial tree with colorful twinkle lights, festive smelling candles, snowmen, Santa Claus décor, and reindeer. My place looked like a Christmas card. The décor was festive but not gaudy. I even had a small tree for my bedroom. Bella was putting some tiny ornaments on it as I was putting the holiday decorations up in the guest bathroom. “Edward?”

“Yeah,” I replied, walking into my bedroom. “Wow! This looks beautiful, Bella. Thank you!” She was seated on my bed, which had strands of lights behind the headboard along with some sheer fabric over the top. She was blushing. “Everything okay, love?”

She blew out a breath before looking up at me. “On Christmas, I want to try,” she murmured, staring into my eyes. She looked around the room and her blush deepened. “I want you to make love to me, Edward. I miss you. I miss us. I miss your touch. That night when you caressed my scars; it was so hard but it made me yearn for your touch again.”

“Bella, I don’t want you to push yourself too far,” I said, sitting down across from her and taking her dainty hands in mine. “We’ve got a couple of weeks before Christmas.”

“That’s why I’m telling you now,” she said, giving me a shy smile. “I want to fool around some more. Making out is amazing and touching each other over the clothes is great, but I want to move forward. Can we do that?”

“We can definitely try, Little One,” I said, crawling over to the side to lay down.

“Now?” she smirked, moving to lay with me.

I laughed, kissing her lips softly and somewhat surprised at her eagerness. “No time like the present,” I whispered before covering her mouth with mine. That night was somewhat successful. Bella lost her shirt and allowed me to touch her breasts over her bra. It all came to a screeching halt, though when she brushed her hand along my arousal. She wasn’t ready for _that._ I honestly didn’t blame her. After what she had gone through, I’m surprised that she’s even ready to try. Just like her, I was aching for her touch, but I knew what it was like to fear the most basic of things…human affection.  

She did end up spending the night with me, feeling guilty and inadequate about her reaction to feeling my erection but I refused to let her fall down that hole. I made her laugh and we watched some stupid movie to stop her from dwelling on the fact that my penis freaked her out. Thankfully, she had some clothes here from before she moved out. We didn’t have to drive to her condo to get clothes for her.

The next morning was sunny but really cold. I wore a dark gray suit while Bella was in a black skirt, sweater and a pair of boots that reached her knees. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail and her makeup was simple and elegant. “You ready, Bella?” I asked, spraying on some cologne.

“I want to know what they said,” she whispered, slipping on her promise ring. “I want to know if they believe that Aro is as guilty as the evidence reveals. I want to know if he’s going to die for his crimes.” Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. I wrapped her in my arms, kissing her hair. “I need him to die, Edward. I don’t know if I can…”

“He will, _piccolino_ , _”_ I murmured. “His defense was non-existent. Phil is the best US Attorney on the west coast. Aro is going to die for his numerous crimes. And no matter what, I’ll be next to you and I love you, Little One.” She let out a shuddered sigh and nodded against my chest.

“I love you, too, _prottetore,_ ” she said. I kissed her briefly before helping her into her coat. I did the same and we went down to her the basement to get into her car. I drove us to the courthouse. Bella was anxiously twisting her ring or nibbling on her lip. I threaded my fingers with hers, brushing my thumb across her knuckles until I parked the car. Walking briskly, we entered through the side entrance and were ushered into the courtroom. Everyone was there: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Carmen, Eleazar, Emmett’s parents, Jessica and her boyfriend, Mike, Bella’s advisor from school, Shelly, the nurse from hospital in Portland, Irina, Kate and Charlie. _Charlie was here?_ Bella squeaked when she saw her father, running as best as she could to him. He enfolded her into his arms, murmuring in Italian.

Walking up to my adoptive father, I smiled. “Dad, how did you…?”

“Phil did,” Carlisle responded. “He knew how much she would need her father for this moment. It’s only for the reading of the verdict and lunch here at the courthouse before going back to Sheridan.”

Bella turned to me, taking my hand and dragging me to sit on the other side of her. She was sandwiched between me and her dad. Her fingers were threaded with both mine and her father’s. Charlie gave me a watery smile. I gave him a nod, returning his grin before looking forward as Phil, Brianne and Miss Gregory, Aro’s attorney, walked in. Aro was brought in after that, wearing a suit and an empty expression in his eyes. Bella growled lowly next to me. I released her hand, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She snuggled against me, reaching for my other hand and gripping it almost painfully.

The jury filed in, looking weary and somewhat bedraggled. They had been sequestered the entire time the trial was going on. I’m certain that they were looking forward to being with their families once this was done. The bailiffs announced the arrival of the judge and court was brought to order. “Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?” asked the judge.

The foreman stood up, nodding emphatically. “We have your honor.” He handed the verdict to the bailiff who brought it to the judge, scanning it briefly, keeping his face impassive.

“Will the defendant please rise?” the judge commanded, glaring at Aro. “How does the jury find?”

“The jury finds Aro Volturi guilty on all counts of the indictment,” the foreman replied.

“And in regards to sentencing? What is your recommendation for his sentencing? Life in prison or death by lethal injection?” asked the judge.

“Death,” the foreman said sternly.

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Your service is appreciated and you are free to go. Bailiff, please take the defendant into custody and prepare him for transfer to Terre Haute,” the judge barked. Aro was led away, completely flummoxed by the verdict and subsequent sentence. The judge’s eyes softened when he looked at my girl, who was crying softly next to me. “Miss del Cigno, I pray that this is the closure you need to move on with your life. I wish you all the best.”

“Thank you, your honor,” she said, her voice wavering from crying. The judge nodded before getting up from the bench and walking back into his chambers.

“Are you okay, _principessa?_ ” Charlie asked, caressing Bella’s cheek.

She turned to her father and then to me, smiling at both of us. “I am. One chapter of my life is closing and I’m ready to move on to bigger and better things,” she replied. It was quiet but the confidence that I remembered from when I first met her was coming back.

**A/N: Who is doing a jig over the fact that Aro is going to die? *Raises hand* ~ this girl! What a douchebag! Anyhow, we’re getting close to wrapping things up. We’ve got Christmas/lemons, Edward’s move to Boston and then what I’ve got planned for the ending…leave me lovin!**

 

 


	190. Chapter 190

**Twilight…not mine (sigh). Also, this will be a longer chapter…more akin to what I usually write.**

**Chapter 190**

**BPOV**

“Emmett, I still think that Esme hates my guts,” I grumbled as I packed my bags. We were spending Christmas Eve with Edward’s family. Emmett’s parents were in Italy, wanting to get away from it all. They weren’t heavily involved with the del Cigno Syndicate, but media aftermath from Aro’s verdict and Charlie’s sentencing made it difficult for them. They were currently staying in my father’s home in Sorrento.

“Do you blame her, bambina?” Emmett asked, putting the gifts into a large bin. “You really fucked with Edward with your running away stint. She’s looking out for her child.”

“I wish I could take that back,” I sighed, tossing Edward’s gift into my bag. “I know I made a mistake, but I was in a dark place. Hell, I still am.”

“No, you’re not. Every day, you’re getting stronger and more like that pain in the ass that I know you to be,” Emmett chuckled. I rolled my eyes, smacking my brother. Yep, we finally got the DNA test and Charlie was Emmett’s father. It was always assumed that Emmett was Charlie’s illegitimate son, but never confirmed scientifically. That was another reason why his parents were in Italy. To discuss that whole fiasco. Uncle John was pissed with Emmett’s mom for fucking around on him. “Bella, talk to Esme. Explain to her your reasoning and I’m certain she’ll open up to you.”

“I hope so,” I sighed, tossing my bag onto the floor. We finished packing up his Hummer and drove the short distance to the modest home of Edward’s adoptive parents. We parked on the street since we knew that we weren’t spending the night at the house. Emmett was going to go with Rose back to her townhouse while Edward and I went back to his condo to attempt to make love.

We’d progressed pretty far but I still clammed up whenever I tried to touch his penis. Memories of Riley and James hovering over me while they pleasured themselves all over my body lingered in my head and I couldn’t get past it. Plus, I still felt dirty and unworthy of the loving that Edward was willing to give me. He had been nothing but tender, gentle and loving. Plus, the man has the patience of a saint. The poor guy probably has the worst case of blue balls with all of the fooling around we’d done with zero release. I was also a bit worked up, too. I was terrified of getting off in my own respect. I wanted to. I wanted Edward to touch me there, but I was still feeling unworthy. In the back of my mind, I was afraid that tonight was going to be a bust and that I was going to end up in the hospital with the mother of all anxiety attacks.

“Come on, bambina. We’re already late. I’m certain you don’t want to give Esme another reason to hate your guts,” Emmett quipped. I smacked his shoulder. I loved Emmett. He was my only family left since everyone else had abandoned me and my father. They were covering their own asses. The only people from my old life that I spoke with regularly were Carmen, Eleazar, Jacob, Leah, Seth and Sue, Leah and Seth’s mom, who I think had a crush on my father. I exchanged texts with Jessica but our friendship is cordial at best. Angie had since moved to New York with her family, distancing herself from the shame my father brought to their lives.

My father was doing fine in the prison in Sheridan. We celebrated Christmas the day before yesterday. We couldn’t exchange gifts, but I did make sure that he had some money in his account to get necessities, such as shampoo, deodorant and clean socks.

After much debate with my father, I made the executive decision to go back to school to finish my degree. Edward was moving to a rental house in Cambridge while he finished law school. I needed something to do. Technically, I was done with my courses and just needed to complete my internship along with one other class. Since Edward was going to be away, I was going to finish my degree and start my life. Edward and I still planned weekends together, flying alternatively to each other, but I’d at least have something else to focus my mind on besides my mental and physical healing. Honestly, I think I need to get back to normal in order to fully move on with my life.

“We’re here, Bella,” Emmett said, poking my arm. I scowled at my brother and got out of the car, slipping on a patch of black ice. My leg snarled at me and I was caught by two strong arms.

“You okay there, Stumbelina?” Edward quipped, holding me to his broad chest.

“Better now,” I smiled, righting myself and gazing up at my boyfriend. He was wearing a red sweater and a pair of dark gray corduroy pants. He looked so normal but underneath, I knew he was covered with his tattoos and was completely badass, with a heart of gold, of course.

“It’s cold out here,” Edward chuckled.

“That’s because it’s winter, jackass,” Emmett snorted, hefting the bin with the presents out of the back of the Hummer.

Edward rolled his eyes and helped me up the steps to his parents’ home. It was completely bedecked with Christmas decorations and smelled like cinnamon and other spices. Esme and Carlisle were waiting in the foyer, smiling broadly. “Welcome, Bella,” Esme said quietly, hugging me closely. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” I blushed, looking up at her. I was still afraid that she hated me. “Thank you for inviting us into your home for Christmas.”

“The more the merrier,” Carlisle replied, holding out his hand. I shook it before giving him a tentative hug. “Rose, Alice and Jasper are in the family room, eating me out of house and home.”

“Stop it,” Esme giggled. “You invited them.”

“And if anyone is going to eat you out of house and home, it’s going to be Emmett,” I joked, pointing to my large brother. “He is a bottomless pit.”

“Am not!” Emmett bellowed, putting the bin of gifts onto the floor and glaring at me.

“Emmett, I say this with the utmost respect, but you are,” Edward said, wrinkling his nose. “I’ve never seen a man eat more food than you.”

“I’m a growing boy,” Emmett replied, puffing out his chest. “This takes work, you know?”

“Well, there’s plenty of food,” Esme said, ushering us into the house and taking our coats.

“Do you need any help, Esme?” I asked, my voice sounding small and unsure. _I may as well get this over with_.

“Sure,” Esme said, giving me a tight smile. She turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen. I went to follow her but Edward’s hand wrapped around my wrist.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“I need to talk to her, Edward. She hates me and I need to change that,” I said, looking up into his green eyes.

“She doesn’t hate you,” Edward replied, giving me a hard look.

“Yes, she does. If she had her choice, we would not be together,” I hissed, trying to keep my emotions at bay. “I understand her reservations about us but I want to make her understand that I’m not going anywhere.”

Edward opened his mouth, ready to argue with me but regardless of what he said, I was going in there with his adoptive mother and make her see that I was here for good. “Yell if you need back up,” Edward said as he wrapped me up in one of his signature hugs. His embraces were always so amazing, strong and safe. “I love you and I know my mom loves you, too.”

“But she thinks that I’m going to hurt you,” I whispered against his shoulder.

“Any parent is fearful for her child about getting hurt and in her eyes, I’d been hurt enough to last a lifetime,” he muttered against my hair. “You may have hurt me, but I get why you did it. That’s why we’re working through all of this with counseling. Bella, I know that you are something incredibly special and I do not want to give up on _us_ without a fight.”

“Me, too. Let me do this, Edward,” I said, taking his face into my hands. “It’s a battle that I have to win. For you and for me.”

He huffed out a breath, staring at me. “Like I said, yell if you need back up.”

“I will. I love you, _angelo_ ,” I murmured, kissing his lips softly. He moaned, holding me to his chest. Giggling, I danced out of his embrace and walked into the sleek kitchen that was decorated festively. Esme was cutting up some pepperoni. “What do you need me to do?” I asked.

“Finish with this while I pull out the garlic bread and brie,” she said, putting the knife onto the wooden cutting board. Expertly, I cut the pepperoni and arranged it on a tray that was already filled with various cheeses and other meats. Esme took out the garlic bread but left the brie inside of the oven. “Did you see your father?”

“I did. I went to Sheridan the day before yesterday with Emmett,” I replied. “I made some cake for Charlie and we celebrated as best we could in the visitation room.”

“That’s good,” Esme said, turning to me. Her eyes were guarded.

 _Rip off the band aid, del Cigno._ “Esme, I know you don’t like me…” I began.

“Bella, I like you just fine. I don’t like what you did to my son,” she said curtly.

“Can I finish?” I said, glaring at her. “Yes, I know I hurt Edward. He’s an amazing, loving, caring and wonderful man. I don’t deserve him. For whatever reason, he loves me and I love him. I was hurting before and I needed to get away. The way I handled it was very wrong on my part. We’re trying to work past that and for the most part, we have. However, the biggest obstacle in _my_ healing is your hatred of me. We may never like each other and I’m okay with that, but can you accept the fact that I’m with your son?” Angry tears splashed onto my cheeks and I gripped the countertop, trying to keep myself upright.

Esme pursed her lips and walked over to me. My temper was flaring and I was ready for a fight. _What’s a holiday without mayhem amongst family?_ “Bella, I don’t hate you,” she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I bristled, not comfortable with the touch on my body. She recognized that and pulled her hand away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable…”

“It’s okay. I’m trying to work through the whole touch thing,” I said, moving slightly away from her. “I’m better, but it will always be a struggle, I think.” Blowing out a breath, I looked at her.

“Edward must be very helpful in that regard,” Esme said, running her hands over her skirt. “Bella, you must understand my trepidation. Yes, my son stepped when you asked him to but the way you left hurt him unbelievably.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I know that I fucked up, Esme. I know that I hurt Edward by running away, but in my mind, it was the only option. It made _sense._ Hindsight, though, is twenty-twenty. I needed him. I know I needed him and I still do. He’s the only one who truly understands what I’m going through.” My heart was racing and I could feel tears on my cheeks.

“Bella, calm down,” Esme said as she guided me to the kitchen table. She sat down next to me, taking my hand in hers. “You’ve said your piece. Now it’s my turn.” I looked at her, scared that she would want me to leave and never come back. “You were put through the ringer over the past few months. What those monsters did to you was horrific and I understand why you pushed him away. But, you didn’t see my son with that vacant expression in his eyes like when he first came to live with us. He was in agony, Bella. What you did to him was incredibly cold and I was so pissed at you for hurting my son. To add insult to injury, Edward gets this phone call the day he had surgery on his arm from Emmett, stating that you were in a catatonic state and needed his help. This coming after a month of zero communication! My son had an allergic reaction to the medication and the surgery that should have taken an hour and half ended up taking nearly three hours because he wouldn’t wake up from the anesthetic.”

“What?!” I screeched. “Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Probably because he didn’t want to cause you anymore anguish,” she replied. She squeezed my hand slightly. “I know that you love him and that he loves you. Based on your behavior over the past few months, I also know that you’re not going anywhere. It doesn’t negate the fact that I am having a hard time forgetting what Edward looked like for that month while you were gone. Then, I see him smile, _truly_ smile, and I know that you and he are a match. Edward had a rough beginning and as a result, he doesn’t trust many. Once he does trust, it’s for life. Promise me, Bella, that you won’t hurt my son again. I can’t bear to see him looking empty and lost. Edward is a survivor and he’d get over it, but I’d fear that I’d lose him completely if it did happen again.”

“Esme, I need him,” I murmured. “I’m not going anywhere until Edward tells me to fuck off. He saved me in more ways than one. Are we going to get married? Who knows? But right now, he’s what I need and I love him so much.” I pushed away from the table and left Esme in the kitchen. Tears were tracking down my cheeks and I was upset, my heart racing uncontrollably. Curling up in the living room, next to the Christmas tree, I stared at the fireplace, allowing myself to get lost in the flames.

“Don’t let Esme get you down, Bella,” Carlisle said.

“Holy crap!” I squeaked, turning in the direction of his voice. Hastily, I wiped my cheeks.

“Sorry,” he chuckled, holding up his hands. “I don’t mean to be nosy, but I overheard your argument in the kitchen. Esme has always been protective of Edward ever since he came to live with us after the whole situation with his birth parents. But Edward never allowed her to let her mother him. He kept everyone at arm’s length. He still does. Well, accept for you.” Carlisle sat down. “She doesn’t understand why you needed space. She only saw how it impacted Edward.” He ran his hand through his short, cropped black hair and leaned forward. “My wife cares for you but she can’t overlook the fact that you inadvertently hurt her son.”

“I really want her to like me,” I muttered. “When we first met, I was hoping that…that…” I bit back a sob. “That she could, I don’t know, be a mom for me. I know that she’s not and she’s made it abundantly clear that she disapproves of my relationship with Edward. It’s just that when she first came, I felt a mother’s love since my own mom was taken from me because of Aro.” I hugged my legs and put my cheek on my knees.

Carlisle caressed my head before leaving me in the living room. I stared into the fire, tears tracking down my face. A few moments later, Edward came in and sat down next to me. I shifted so that I was practically in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead. “Let’s go for a drive,” he whispered. I stood up and he put my coat on. We left the house and drove to a local cemetery; the cemetery where my mom was buried. “I want to meet your mom, Little One.”

“She would have loved you,” I said.

“I have no doubt. I am pretty lovable,” he quipped, parking in front of my family’s plot. I giggled. “There’s my favorite sound.”

“My laugh?” I asked, arching a brow. “God, I sound like a donkey braying.”

“No, that’s Emmett,” he chuckled. “I’m sorry that your discussion with my mom didn’t go as planned. Dad told me why you wanted to talk to her and I get it. When I was in foster care, I just wanted a ‘mommy.’ I got one and I did everything to push her away because she wasn’t _my_ mom. She was dead at the hands of my father. You need that mother-figure now more than ever and my adoptive mother is the closest thing you have to it.”

“And she hates my guts,” I grumbled, staring out the window of Edward’s Volvo, watching the snow fall. “I get it. I fucked up because I left without saying anything.”

“Bella, my mom is notorious for holding grudges. As we speak, Carlisle is trying to talk some sense to her. Deep down, she does care for you and that’s part of the reason why she’s being so hard on you. I don’t agree with it. I’m the one who was affected by your leaving and I’ve forgiven you. Why can’t she?” He opened the car door and crossed to the other side, opening my door. “Introduce me to your mom, Little One. I want to meet Renee del Cigno.”

I got out of the car and latched onto Edward’s arm. Slowly, we walked over the uneven, snow-covered ground to my mom’s grave. Dusting off the snow from the marble headstone, I kneeled on the ground and quickly did the sign of the cross. Edward kneeled with me, his own head bowed. I prayed silently. “Mom, I’d like you meet someone,” I said reverently. “This is my boyfriend, Edward.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, Mrs. Del Cigno,” Edward said quietly.

“I don’t know if you are aware of what happened, Momma, but things haven’t been easy,” I sighed, sitting back on my ass and telling her everything from when she died until Aro’s trial. Edward held me in his lap as I talked to my mom about anything and everything. He hugged me when I described my abduction, sobbing brokenly. “Momma, the one thing…the one person who has been there for me consistently and loves me has been Edward. I pushed him away and he came back when I needed him. I love him, Momma. I hope you love him, too. Sometimes I think that you sent him to me, to watch over me while all of this crap happened to our family. But, I wish you were here. I miss you, Momma.” The wind picked up and there was a light tinkling of the icicles on the trees. I curled in Edward’s arms, feeling the cold.

“We should get back to the house. You’re blue,” Edward said, holding me closer to his body. “I do want to say something to your mom. I’m not good at this sort of thing, but I want to try.” I kissed his cheek, putting my head on his shoulder. “Mrs. Del Cigno, I want you to know that I love your daughter with my whole heart. We’ve gone through some rough times but I know that she’s something very special and that I want a future with her. She’s an amazing woman and I’m proud to be with her, in every way. I wish I could have gotten to know you, but I’m grateful that you had your beautiful, loving, compassionate and brilliant daughter. I will cherish her. Always.”

“Always?” I asked, looking back at him.

“Always, Little One,” he smiled. “Now, seriously, your lips are blue and I do not want you catching your death while we’re out here. Arms around my neck, baby.” I did as he asked and he gingerly lifted me. I gave him a look. His arm was still healing. “I’m fine, Bella. Your legs are supported by the bad arm and it’s getting stronger every single day.” He carried me to the car and deposited me into the passenger seat. I started the car while he jogged around to the driver’s side. We huddled around the heaters, trying to warm up from our impromptu discussion with my mom. I was shivering uncontrollably while Edward’s teeth were chattering.

Ten minutes later, we pulled out of the cemetery and drove back to his parents’ house. I glowered at their beautiful home, almost afraid to go inside. It had gotten darker and the Christmas lights sparkled innocently. “Come on, Bella. I’ll be next to you the entire time,” he said, getting out of the car. Wrinkling my nose, I followed him and we walked back into the house. I was attached to Edward’s hip as we ambled to the family room. Rose and Emmett were cuddled on a large chair next to the fire. Alice and Jasper were canoodling on the loveseat while Carlisle was reading in another chair. In the kitchen, a buffet was set up. Esme was working frantically in the kitchen. Part of me wanted to help but another part wanted to stay with Edward, away from her.

Almost as if he read my mind, Edward led me to the kitchen and asked if there was anything we could do to help. Esme smiled gratefully at both of us, explaining that the table needed to be set and the wine opened. Together, the table was set elegantly with Esme’s Christmas china. We also opened the wine, set out the rolls and other various items onto the table. Edward also found small gifts underneath the Christmas tree, placing them at each table setting. “What’s that?” I asked.

“Every year, my mom likes to give out annual holiday ornaments,” Edward explained. “It varies from year to year. I think that she chose snowmen this year. I actually got to put the previous ornaments up onto _my tree_ thanks to you, Little One.”

“Has she always done this?” I asked.

“It started when I moved in,” he responded. “I never had much of a Christmas when I lived in Chicago. We didn’t have money because of my dad with his drinking problem and my mom tried to give me a Christmas, but it was always pitiful, really. The day after Thanksgiving, that first year with Carlisle and Esme, I was shocked when they pulled out ten boxes labeled ‘Christmas,’ turning their home into this. I was terrified of breaking something and being punished so I stayed in my room. One night, I woke up and wandered to the tree, looking at the ornaments and in awe of their beauty. I picked one up and I dropped it, causing this crystal snowflake to shatter. I panicked and Esme stopped me from running out because of the broken ornament. She said that it was replaceable, but that I wasn’t. The next day, she took me to a Hallmark store to choose an ornament that would be _mine._ I chose a similar snowflake and she had it engraved with my name, the year and that she loved me.” He took my hand, leading me to the tree. Plucking an ornament off the tree, he showed me that snowflake. _Edward Cullen, 1999…We love you very much ~ Mama Esme and Papa Carlisle_. “After that year, it became tradition.”

“That’s so beautiful,” I said, giving him the ornament. He smiled, kissing my cheek before putting it back on the tree.

“We took into account you two,” Esme said quietly, walking into the living room. She reached into the tree, just below where Edward put his ornament. She put a crystal circular ornament into my hand. Etched into the crystal were two swans and the following words: _Bella and Edward: Our First Christmas, 2013 ~ Wishing you all the best. Love, Esme and Carlisle_. “Bella, I acted horribly toward you. I am sorry and I know that you and Edward have forgiven each other. I need to do the same. You make him smile and that’s all I ever wanted for Edward. He deserves happiness. So do you. Do you forgive me for acting like a heinous bitch?”

“You weren’t a heinous bitch,” I laughed nervously.

“Yes, I was. You’ve been through enough and dealing with a bitchy mother of your boyfriend isn’t make it any easier,” she quipped dryly. “I’m sorry and I hope that we can move past this.”

I held the ornament in my hand, tears welling in my eyes. Smiling softly, I wrapped her in a hug. She squeaked quietly and returned my embrace. “We will, Esme. Thank you,” I said. She kissed my cheek before returning to the kitchen. Edward’s arms slipped around my waist and he placed his chin on my shoulder.

“I didn’t know they did that,” he whispered, looking at the ornament in my hand. “It’s your official welcome to the family, Miss del Cigno.” He moved my hair from my neck and gently placed a kiss behind my ear. “I want that on _our_ Christmas tree.” I whimpered, leaning back in his arms. I turned to look at him. He smiled crookedly but his eyes were somewhat wild and feral. Keeping his eyes on me, he brushed his lips against my mouth. It was chaste but the implications- behind that seemingly innocent kiss were deep.

Unfortunately, our moment was interrupted with everyone coming into the dining room for Christmas Eve dinner. I put the ornament back on the tree and we took our seats across from Alice and Jasper. Emmett was next to me and Rose was on the other side of Jasper, across from Emmett. Esme was at the end of the table next to Emmett and Rose while Carlisle was next to Alice and Edward.

Dinner was great. Esme created a delicious feast for everyone. Everyone loved their 2013 Snowman ornament that Esme and Carlisle bought for each of us. The conversations were about Edward’s upcoming final few days at the bureau. His last day was on the day before New Year’s Eve. His classes started the second week in January, along with his internship with a local law firm in Boston. I had an additional week before my classes started. I was going to go with him, set up his rental property and then fly back before starting my final semester of college.

After dinner, Carlisle, Edward and I did the dishes while Esme made the others turn into Santa’s elves. The dishes were put away and coffee was being made. With a fresh pot of coffee, Christmas cookies and some after dinner liqueurs, we went into the living room, sitting in our ‘assigned spots’ based off where the presents were located. Edward held me in his lap, his fingers threaded with mine.

“We have a tradition here in the Cullen household,” Carlisle said, smiling broadly. “Before we open our Christmas gifts, we share our Christmas wish; something that you want or wish for the coming year. Typically, we go oldest to youngest. Which means that Esme is first to go.”

“Ass,” she snorted. “Two months…I’m two months older than you and you rub it in every damn year.”

“Two months is two months, beloved,” Carlisle snickered, sitting down on the couch and preparing himself some Irish coffee. Esme rolled her eyes as she flipped him off. I giggled. Edward held me closer, pressing a sweet kiss on my neck.

“My Christmas wish is health and happiness for my children,” she smiled at all of us. “I may not have had you, but I consider you to be, in some ways, my kids.”

“That’s because you feed us. We’re like a pack of strays,” Jasper laughed.

“I’ll keep doing it,” Esme winked. “Carlisle?”

“My wish is the same…health and happiness for my children. I also wish for Edward to do well at Harvard and for Bella to continue healing. Best of luck to the both of you,” Carlisle said, holding up his mug. “Who’s next?”

“That’ll be me, I think,” Rose chirped. “I’m older than you, right, Edward?” He nodded. “My wish is that we don’t get a douchebag to replace Edward.”

“Rose!” everyone hissed.

“What? It’s the truth! Edward, while really odd, was an amazing agent and it’s going to suck at the office without you there. Anyhow, that’s my wish. Oh, and I hope that Emmett and I continue along the same road. I really like him and yeah…enough mushy stuff.”

“Rose, you’re like a guy,” Jasper snorted. Rose shrugged and snuggled into Emmett’s arms. “I think I’m next or is it you, Emmett?”

“I’m twenty-seven, going to be twenty-eight,” Emmett responded.

“So, yeah, it’s me. My wish is that everyone in this room finds the happiness they so deserve. I also wish that Alice agrees to move in with me,” Jasper said, looking at Alice. She squeaked, her eyes wide with shock. “Will you move in with me, sweet girl? I know that your lease is up in a few months…”

“Yes! I’ll move in with you!” she shrieked, attacking Jasper with kisses all over his face. They rolled onto the floor, nearly toppling the Christmas tree. We laughed at her reaction, but we were genuinely excited for them. Once they settled down, Alice wished that nothing got lost in her impending move.

Emmett was after her, blushing furiously. “I’m not used to this,” he mumbled, twisting his watch. “This is the first year that we haven’t been with our insanely loud and huge Italian family. This is actually a welcome change. Anyhow, my wish is for my family. This year has been rough, to say the least. It could have been a lot worse, honestly. None of us could be here and I don’t want that. I wish that my real father survives being in the prison in Sheridan without any issues. I wish that bambina finds the happiness she deserves with Edward. And I wish that Rose and me…I really wish that Rose feels as strongly about me as I do about her.” Emmett passed her a card. “Open that when we get back to our townhouse, Rose.” Rose blushed and kissed her sweetly. “Edward, you’re next because we all know that bambina is the baby.”

I scowled at my brother, who shrugged. Edward chuckled. “My wish…” he began, holding me on his lap. “My wish is two-fold. Obviously, I wish for health and happiness for my friends and family. The second half of my wish is selfishly for Bella and me. I wish that the next chapters in our lives are filled with joy, love and excitement. Between the two of us, we’d been through hell and back. Little One, I love you and I’ll always be there for you, even while I’m in Boston. I’m a phone call away.” He cupped my face, caressing my cheek.

“I know, _amore_ ,” I said, kissing him gently. I blushed and turned to everyone. “I’m the _bambina_ so, yeah. My wish is more of a thank you to all of you. I wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for all of your combined efforts to find me in that warehouse. Also, I wish that the next six months will go by quickly so Edward can move back home.” I turned to him, ruffling his hair. “I’m proud that you’re finishing your degree at Harvard, but I’ll miss you. I’ve grown attached to you, Edward. Like a fungus.”

“Well, you’re the most beautiful fungus I’d ever seen,” he laughed, hugging me to his chest.

“I love you, _protettore_ ,” I murmured, kissing his lips soundly.

“Okay, enough sucking face. Let’s open presents!” Rose bellowed, reaching for one of the presents I had gotten her. We all laughed heartily.  The next couple of hours was spent opening gifts. Everyone was very generous and I was shocked at the presents that I had received from my new friends and Edward’s family. However, Edward and I were exchanging gifts at his condo, away from prying eyes. We did have gifts that were exchanged at his parents’ home. I got him a pair of cufflinks that said ‘I’m a Lawyer/Trust Me.’ He got me some fuzzy slippers since I was always complaining that my feet were cold due to residual nerve damage to my leg.

After the gift exchange, we ate some dessert and sang some Christmas carols. Edward played on the piano and all of us were just _awful_. However, it was tradition and we didn’t want to break the tradition. Around nine, people started to leave. My nerves jumped, knowing that once Edward and I drove back to his condo, we’d exchange gifts and then possibly, bodily fluids.

_That’s gross, del Cigno. It’s more than that…_

We put on our coats and loaded up Edward’s Volvo. “What time are you and Bella coming over tomorrow?” asked Esme, wrapped in Carlisle’s huge NorthFace jacket.

“We’ll call you, but probably sometime in the afternoon,” Edward replied.

“Do you need help with making dinner?” I asked.

“I’ve got a lasagna from that deli that you recommended. It’s going to be low-key tomorrow,” Esme smiled. “You guys have a good night and we’ll see you for dinner.” She hugged me first, kissing my cheek. She turned to Edward, hugging him close. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. He helped me into the car and drove us back to his condo. I was anxiously twisting my ring.

“Bella, stop,” he said, taking my hand. “If you’re not ready, we can just open our presents, watch _A Christmas Story_ on TBS and cuddle.”

“Let’s just play it by ear,” I answered honestly. He kissed my knuckles and parked the car. I carried my bag while he balanced the bin with our opened presents, plus the handful of still wrapped presents on the bottom for Edward. Up in his condo, Edward put the remaining gifts underneath his tree. He also put the two newest ornaments on it. He was grinning widely as he put the ‘Our First Christmas’ and the snowman ornament on the tree, in a place of importance: front and center. “Do you want something to drink?” I asked.

“Why don’t I open up a bottle of wine?” he said. I nodded, removing my boots and curling up on the couch. Edward handed me a glass of white wine before lighting the fire. He sat down next to me, picking up a lock of my hair and idly twisting it in his fingers. I moved closer to him, leaning against his side. He kissed my hair as we sat and watched the flames in the fireplace. “Did you have a good Christmas Eve?”

“I did. Once I got over my _drama,_ ” I sighed. “I’m sorry about that.”

“No, I get it, Bella. I’m just glad that you and Esme got over that. I love you both and to have my two favorite women at odds with each other was not easy,” he chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist.

“Edward, you’re such a good man,” I murmured. “I always thought I’d marry a man like my father; someone in the business, whose life would always be in danger.”

“If I stayed at the bureau, it would have been similar. The only difference is that I’d be working for the government and not dealing with illegal matters,” he quipped darkly.

“I know and I’m glad that you decided to get your law degree,” I said, turning in his arms. I put my glass on the table and did the same with his, straddling his legs. “You’re an amazing agent but I have no doubt that you’re going to be a brilliant attorney. I’m proud of you, Edward. So proud.”

He smiled crookedly, taking my face in his strong, warm hands. “As I’m proud of you, Little One. You’ve come so far,” he breathed. Leaning forward, I kissed his soft, pink lips and hugged my arms around his neck. He returned my embrace, holding me flush to his rock-hard body. We sat there until my leg started hurting. I moved off his lap and Edward decided to get up to grab our presents from under the tree. “Okay, I’m anxious to see how you like your presents from me,” he blushed. “You’re really the first girlfriend I’ve bought presents for and yeah, I want to see you open them.”

“If it’s any consolation, you’re the first guy I’d celebrated Christmas with. Yes, I’d had boyfriends, but nothing as serious as what we have,” I said quietly. Edward put my pile of presents on the couch and he held his stack on his lap. “Um, there’s an order. Start with the big one and this one is last.” I pointed to the small box on top.

“There’s no order with my presents, but open the small bag last,” he said, his cheeks turning an alluring pink. “And you go first.” I plucked a neatly wrapped box. Unwrapping it, it was a plethora of lip glosses. I chuckled. “Rose suggested that. ‘You can never have too much lip goo,’ she said.”

“You’re right. Now that I’m wearing makeup again, I go through lip gloss like nobody’s business. This stuff,” I said, pulling out some lip venom, “makes the lips tingle.” I slathered some on and kissed Edward. He wrinkled his nose. “It’s interesting.”

“How you can handle wearing that stuff is beyond me,” he laughed, picking up the large gift bag by his feet. Pulling out the massive amount of tissue paper, Edward removed a sleek black messenger bag. “Wow…this is gorgeous.”

“You needed a new one. Your old messenger bag was pretty beat up,” I said.

“I’ll probably still use the old one while I’m back in school, but once I start working in a firm, this bad boy is going to be put to good use,” he said. “Thank you, love!”

We opened our presents until we got to the final gift on our piles. Edward had gotten me random presents, really. It was kind of endearing to see his expression with each gift I opened up. By far, my favorite was a nail polish set, filled with twelve high-end polishes. His favorite was his new Apple iPad, which I had already loaded up a ton of law applications. Soon, we both had one present left.

I encouraged Edward to open his final present from me. I got him a watch and had it engraved, ‘My love for you is timeless ~ Your Little One’. He opened the box, shocked at what he saw. “Bella…this is…”

“It’s engraved,” I said, taking the watch out of the box and flipping it over. “I can’t exactly take it back, _amore._ ”

“’My love for you is timeless.’ I have no words, Bella,” he whispered, caressing the watch reverently. “Thank you…I truly appreciate it.” He removed his old watch and put it on the cocktail table, slipping on his new one next to his bracelet. “Now, your last gift. I’m kind of nervous about it.”

“You’ve done amazingly so far,” I smirked, reaching for the tiny bag. He moved all of the debris from the presents onto the floor and guided me to his lap. “Wanted me closer?”

“Always, Little One,” he said, kissing me gently. “Open, baby.” I beamed and tore into the bag. I shook out a tiny jewelry box. Based off what I saw, it was very high-end and expensive. “Now, if you don’t like them, I can take them back.” I nodded and flipped open the box. Nestled inside was a pair of diamond stud earrings, surrounded by smaller pavé diamonds. “It’s called a halo setting. I thought it was fitting since I have an angel sitting in my lap. Now, you have your halo.”

“Being held up by my devil horns,” I giggled. He rolled his eyes, smiling happily. Turning to him, I cupped is cheek and kissed his lips. “I love them,” I said as I quickly removed dangly red earrings to put in my halo studs. Tossing my hair over my shoulder, I looked at him. “What do you think?”

“I think that I done good,” he snickered, flicking my ear and staring at them sparkle.

“I think that you done great and I want to thank you,” I said, caressing his face with my t. Moving my fingers to behind his neck, I pulled him closer to me and we kissed chastely on the couch. My fingers twined in his thick hair as I opened my mouth to allow entry of his tongue. He moaned lowly as I shifted so that I was again straddling his waist. His hands were firmly on my hips. I rolled my body over his, feeling his growing arousal between my legs. _It’s Edward. He loves you. He respects you. Show your love for him._ “I want you,” I whispered against his mouth. “Please, _amore._ Make love to me.”

He pulled back, staring into my eyes. His right hand cupped my cheek and he gently caressed my lip. “Are you certain?”

“I miss you,” I panted, rubbing myself along the length of his erection. My panties were growing very damp and the months of no sex were coming to a head. “I want to feel you again.”

I could see the war going on his head. The feral look in his eyes indicated that he wanted to make love as badly as I did, but the _prottetore_ in him wanted to wait, not wanting to set me back. I crashed my lips against his and rolled my body over him, causing his cock to press against my body delightfully. He stopped my movements, looking into my eyes. “If for whatever reason you need to stop, tell me, Bella. I want you; I want to make love to you so badly, but I do not want you to freak out,” he murmured in a strained tone.

“Edward, I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t ready. Please?” I whimpered, running my thumbs underneath his eyes. With a low growl, he held me flush against his body and kissed the shit out of me. I moaned, rocking over his cock and needed release. His hands moved to my ass and he stood up. I locked my legs around his waist, holding on for dear life as he carried me to his bedroom. Inside, his room was bathed in the warm glow of his Christmas tree in the corner and the twinkle lights hanging behind his headboard. Gently, he placed me on the bed. Removing his lips from mine, he stared at me.

“Don’t go anywhere,” he commanded softly. He kissed me once more and went to light several candles around the room. He also turned on his sound dock in the bedroom. Some quiet music floated around us and I smiled. I sat up, watching him as he moved effortlessly around his bedroom. Once he was done, he turned back to me and crawled onto the bed, hovering over me. “You okay?”

“I am,” I said, pulling on his sweater to bring him closer to me. He rolled off to the side and kissed me. His lips moving insistently with mine. His leg slipped between my thighs and he hitched my good leg over his hip. I was wearing a red sweater dress along with a pair of leggings. Edward’s fingers glided along my thigh until he reached the curve of my ass. I whimpered, wriggling against his soft caress. “Edward, please?” I pleaded, kissing down his jaw. “Touch me.”

“I will, Little One. I promise,” he said, slipping his fingers underneath my sweater. His warm hand cupped my ass, massaging it slowly. I was rocking against leg and for the first time since my abduction, I wanted _more_. I wanted him. His touch. His kisses. His love. His body. His soul. Everything about Edward, I needed and wanted. My hands slid underneath his sweater. I ran my fingers along his muscular back, reveling in his perfection. He stopped kissing me and he tugged his sweater off, revealing his tattooed torso. On the right side of his chest was a new tattoo.

“What’s this?” I asked, looking at the black ink.

“Your last present,” he replied, sitting up. “I got it to represent you… _us._ I hated the fact that you lost your swan and that it would be awhile before you could get it replaced. So, I went to my tattoo artist and got this done.”

I ran my fingers along the tribal representation of a swan. It ran the length of his right side, starting just below his collarbone and traveling down into his pants, riding along the ‘v’ at his hips. It was masculine and it fit his body, but it had the curves and swirls to represent me. Edward shuddered as touched him. “Sorry,” I said, pulling my hand back.

“Don’t be,” he purred. “It felt amazing.” Looking up at him, his eyes were black with desire and his skin was erupted with gooseflesh. His nipples were standing at attention and I desperately wanted to lick them. He moved so he was over me again. His body was taut as he stared at me hungrily. “I’ll ask you again, Miss del Cigno. Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely sure,” I growled, staring into his eyes. “Make me yours, Edward. Make love to me.”

He kissed me and his hands began traveling to the hem of my sweater dress. He rolled us so he was on his back and I was on his lap. His fingers were grazing along my back and belly as he inched my sweater further up. I took the initiative and tore it from my body, tossing it onto the floor. I was perched on Edward’s lap wearing a sinful red bra and my black leggings. “So beautiful,” he crooned, running his hands along my arms.

“Touch me, Edward,” I panted. I reached behind my back, unclasping my bra. My breasts bounced free from the red lace. He groaned lowly, moving his hands to my chest. His eyes captured mine and he ran his fingers along my collarbone. I licked my lips, massaging his shoulders. Tenderly, his fingertips found my breasts and I sighed. The feeling of his hands on me was like wildfire. It was just his fingertips, but each pass and caress made me more turned on. My lacy red thong was ruined. Completely and utterly ruined. “More, _amore_ ,” I pleaded. I moved my hand to his, cupping my breast.

“Fuck,” Edward whimpered, bringing up his other hand to my breast. Gently, he held them in his hands before rolling my pink nipples with his thumb and forefingers. Licking his lips, he looked up at me. “More, baby?”

“Yes,” I breathed. “Your mouth.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he smirked, removing his right hand from my breast. He pulled me to his mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance as he played with my right boob. His mouth moved from mine and he kissed, suckled and nipped on my neck until he reached the swell of my breast. I leaned back, arching my back for him. Cupping my breast with his hand, he drew my nipple into his mouth. I let out a guttural groan and my head fell back in ecstasy. His teeth bit down on my tit. Each pass with his tongue or teeth, it went straight to my panties. I was fucking drenched. He lavished my breasts with attention, making me moan wantonly. He kissed back up to my neck, licking at my skin. “More, Little One?”

“Please,” I whimpered.

“Do you want to come, baby?” he cooed against my ear.

“Fuck, yes!” I begged. “I’m so wet, Edward.” 

“Can I put you on your back?” he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. “I want to taste your sweetness.” For a moment, I panicked but I mentally reminded myself that this was Edward. He loved me. “Bella?”

“Yes,” I said quietly but confidently. I got up off his lap and lay on my back, shimmying off my leggings.

“I wanted to do that,” he pouted as I kicked them completely off.

“You can take off my panties,” I smirked, smacking the waistband on my good hip.

“And I will,” he smiled, lying next to me.

“I’m feeling a little naked here. Perhaps you can lose the pants?” I suggested, a blush washing over my body. I’d always insisted that Edward stay dressed from the waist down due to residual issues with penises. But tonight, I was not panicking over feeling him. In fact, I wanted him. I wanted _it_. I wanted his cock inside of me.

“You sure?” he asked.

“Positive,” I said, tugging on his belt. Making quick work of his pants, Edward was back on the bed wearing his black boxer briefs that were tented from his obvious arousal. To squash the residual feeling of anxiety, I pulled him to me and kissed his lips. His hands were wrapped around my waist as I molested his mouth greedily. Carefully, he moved me so I was more on my back with one leg draped over his, opening up my body for his exploration. Our mouths moved in tandem as he caressed the skin of my belly. He moved back, looking into my eyes as he dipped past my stomach and onto the tops of my thighs. I shuddered in anticipation.

“Do you need me to stop?”

“If you do, I’ll pummel you with my crutches that are stored in your closet,” I quipped, glaring at him playfully. “I need you, Edward. Please?”

“No need for violence, Little One,” he said breathily, drawing my ear between his lips. “You shivered.”

“It’s because I’m so wound up,” I replied, clutching to his shoulders. “I swear, as soon as you touch me; as soon as you put your hands on my pussy, I’m going to come.”

“I certainly hope so,” he purred huskily. His hand moved to just above my needy sex. I was still in my panties, but I was moments away from ripping them off my body so he could have all access to my dripping wet core. He watched me intently as he gently cupped my pussy. I let out a keening wail of a moan. “Holy shit, Bella. You’re soaked.”

“It’s been too long,” I whispered. “Edward, I need _something_.” He kissed me deeply, circling my clit with his finger over the satin. The friction of his fingertip and the lacy-covered fabric was driving me up the wall. “More. Touch the skin…touch my body, _amore_.”

He growled lowly, moving my panties off to the side and dipped his long finger inside of me. His thumb was teasing my clit. “My wet girl,” he murmured. “Who makes you this wet, Bella?”

“You. Only you,” I panted. “Fuck, Edward…I’m so fucking close.”

“And the party is just starting,” he smiled against my mouth. “I want to feel you around my fingers, Little One. Then, if you’re agreeable to it, I want to taste your succulent pussy before I make love to you. I want to cherish your body, baby. I want to make you feel my love. Because I do love you, Bella. I’ll always love you.”

“Ungh,” I moaned, bucking against his hand. He was watching my face as he pleasured me with his fingers. I was watching his hand. I’d felt so ugly prior to tonight that my sex drive was nil. Looking down at his hand, I caught a glimpse of us in the mirror. “Look, Edward.”

He pulled his eyes away and a deep rumbling growl filled the room as he looked at us in his dresser mirror. “Fuck, baby…seeing you open like this and letting me touch you. It’s the best fucking aphrodisiac. Do you want to come on my hand, Bella?”

“Yes,” I whimpered.

“Watch as I touch you, baby. Watch as I make you come with my fingers,” he commanded, looking back into my eyes. “See how beautiful you are.” I smiled at that last sentiment. My Edward was so sweet. He had a dirty mouth, but was very, very sweet. He kissed me before turning my head with his free hand. I giggled but my giggles turned to grunts when he added another finger to my pussy. My body was rocking against his hand. My breasts were bouncing slightly as he curled his fingers inside of me. Biting my lip, I used left hand, inching it down to my clit. “Yes, baby,” he moaned, watching my hand glide down my torso. “Play with your pretty little clit.”

“I love hearing you talk like that,” I said, looking back at him. “For someone who hadn’t had much experience with sex, you’ve got a dirty mouth.” I kissed him deeply. “Don’t. Stop.” He kept kissing me as his fingers curled inside of me. I circled my fingers along my clit and between the two sensations, I was about to explode. “Faster, Edward. I need more.” He kissed down my body and pulled my breast into his mouth as his arm increased it’s pumping. My arousal was pouring out of me and I was so close to coming, exploding around his hand. “Yes! Oh, GOD! Don’t stop! EDWARD!!!” I shrieked, as my orgasm zipped through me. I saw stars and felt fucking amazing. He slid his fingers out of me and drew them into his mouth. I watched him intently as he tasted my release. “Did you miss that?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” he said. I smirked, grabbing his hand and sucking his middle finger between my lips. “I can’t wait to taste you directly from the source, baby.”

“I do admit, I taste good,” I chuckled, nipping at his finger.

“That you do, Miss del Cigno,” he purred. “May I feast on your delectable pussy and give you another orgasm?” His eyes were soft, swirling with love and concern.

“Yes, _amore_. But, when I’m able, I fully intend to repay you,” I whispered.

“Just being with me is all I ever want, Little One,” he smiled, kissing down my body. He paid special attention to each of my scars before looking up at me. With his eyes, he asked if he could remove my panties and I nodded. Slowly and reverently, he removed my thong, displaying my naked body to him for the first time since we exchanged our first ‘I love you’s’ in his cover apartment.

Okay, not really. I remember he saw me naked after my complete breakdown in the hospital in Portland but that doesn’t count.

Tenderly, he kissed my hip. He nuzzled the ugly scar there and said a few quiet words. “No matter what, Bella, you’ll always be beautiful, the most gorgeous woman in the world to me.” He kissed my scar three times… _I love you_ …before running his tongue along the length of my sex.

His actions as he licked my body were slow, languid and the epitome of loving. He was making love to my pussy with his mouth. I came numerous times with his mouth on me, even dousing him with my release. I was so incredibly sated when he was done with me that I didn’t know if I could go on. Then, I saw his straining boxer briefs. He’d given me untold pleasure. I wanted to return the favor. I took Edward’s face in my hands, kissing him deeply. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. “I love you, Edward. I’ll always love you,” I breathed against his mouth.

“As I will love you, baby,” he panted in return.

“You loved me and now I want to love you,” I said, pushing him onto his back. I caressed his cheek. “I need to be in control of this, Edward.”

“I completely understand, Little One,” he said, giving me a sexy grin. I blushed and turned to his boxers, easing them over his hips. His cock smacked his belly. Seeing it caused a torrent of flashbacks to invade my mind. I don’t know how long I sat there, staring at Edward’s penis, but he guided my face to his. He had covered his body with a pillow. “Bella, we don’t have to.”

“No, we do,” I said. “You’re not those monsters. You didn’t do what they did to me, Edward. I need to…move past this. Please?” I moved the pillow and looked at his cock. I gripped it gently, earning a low groan from Edward. Despite my momentary breakdown, he was still hard as a rock. I pumped his arousal a few times before straddling his thighs. _Edward loves me._

As if he knew that I needed to hear it, he sat up and held me to his body. “I love you, Bella. You’re so strong,” he said, staring into my eyes. “I’m so proud of you, Little One.”

I felt my eyes fill with tears and I moved to hover over his cock. “I love you more, Edward. I’ve always loved you,” I chanted as I sank down over his erection. “Oh, God!” My arms wrapped around his body as I shuddered from an unexpected orgasm and from the emotional release of it all. Edward held me as I kind of lost it. Then, remembering what we were doing, I began moving on top of him. I kissed every inch of his face, loving him as best I could.

“Look at me, Bella,” he said, in that quiet commanding tone of his. “I’ll always be there for you. I’ll always love you. Never forget that. Never lose sight of that.” He took my face in his hands and leaned back. I was leaning forward, bracing myself with my hands on either side of his head. His hips began thrusting against me and the feeling of euphoria, ecstasy and complete bliss overwhelmed me. “Oh, my Bella…I’m so close. It’s been so long since I’ve been with you…please, please tell me that you’re close, too.”

“Yes!” I moaned, covering my mouth with his. His hips moved at breakneck speed, my arousal causing him to slide easily in and out. Each thrust was deep, filling me to my very core. “Edward,” I moaned against his mouth. He grunted and I felt his arousal grow harder inside of me. Looking down at him, the love I saw swirling in his eyes caused me to cry. His thumbs tenderly wiped my tears away and together, we tumbled over the edge, yelling as my pussy clenched around his twitching cock. I collapsed against his chest, listening to his rapidly beating heart. He held me tightly, running his hands along my back. Not even realizing it, I was crying.

“Shhhh, I’ve got you, Little One,” he soothed, kissing my forehead.

“I’m sorry,” I chanted, sounding hysterical. “I ruined this…”

“No, you didn’t,” he said, rolling us our sides. He wrapped us in the duvet cover and took my face in his hands. “You could never ruin this. Bella, we made love for the first time since that day in my apartment. I’m a hairsbreadth away from crying myself.”

“I didn’t ruin it?” I whimpered.

“Never, baby,” he said, crushing me to his chest. “Our emotions are raw and exposed right now but it will get better.”

“Promise?” I asked, my voice sound small.

“I promise,” he reassured. Edward cupped my chin, looking down at me. “Thank you for trusting me, Bella and believing in me to share in this. I know that trust is something you don’t give out readily nowadays, but I’m so grateful that you trusted me to not hurt you and to show you love.”

“Edward, out of everyone in my life, you’re the person I probably trust the most,” I said, idly tracing his new tattoo. He shot me a look. “Seriously, you’ve been the only one to not handle me with kid gloves or like I’m breakable. Yes, we had a falling out that resulted in something disastrous, but if we can overcome that, we can overcome anything.”

“You’re right, _piccolino_ ,” he said, kissing my forehead. “I love you, Bella and…” The clock chimed in his foyer, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, _amore_. The first of many Christmases together,” I beamed, kissing him soundly on the lips. “I love you and that will never change.” He tightened his hold on me and we fell asleep, exhausted from this milestone we just shared.

Not making love. That was a bonus.

Rebuilding trust.

**A/N: We’re getting close to the end. We’ve got roughly ten regular chapters left and then an epilogue. And by regular chapters, I’m meaning roughly a thousand words each. This was an extra special bonus chapter at 10,302 words.  The epi will be a longer chapter, similar to this one, just sayin…Anyhow, pictures for this will be on my blog and/or tumblr. *Presents and pics of Carlisle and Esme’s home on my blog and perviness on my tumblr* Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! ;-)**

 


	191. Chapter 191

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 191**

**EPOV**

“Edward, you better take care of yourself,” Esme sniffled, hugging me tightly.

“Mom, I’m twenty-seven years old,” I quipped, tightening my hold on her. “I’ll be fine. The rental that I got is in a safe neighborhood, plus, I’m still licensed to carry in all fifty states and Puerto Rico.” She pinched me. “I promise we’ll be okay.”

“Call me on the road and don’t push it,” she chided, glaring at me. “I don’t want you driving for hours on end.”

Bella and I were driving to Boston so I could get settled in my new rental house near the campus of Harvard. It was going to take us at least a week to get there. It was the day after New Year’s and I was antsy to get going since driving across the entire country in the winter was not high on my list of things to do. Granted, I was looking forward to doing it with Bella. However, it only left the weekend for me to get settled into my new rental home before I started classes and my internship. “Mom, I’ll be fine. Bella and I are sharing driving responsibilities and we have the trip planned out.”

“But, you could get caught in a snowstorm or something could happen to your car or get in an accident…” she trailed off.

“Es, relax. You’re making _me_ nervous,” Carlisle quipped. “Edward’s a good driver and the weather is supposed to be clear the entire time.”

“Fine,” she huffed. “Promise me you’ll call.”

“I promise, Mom,” I said, kissing her cheek. Backing away, I leaned against my car. Bella was chatting quietly to Emmett, making sure he knew to feed Carino while we were on the road. “Little One, we’ve got go.”

“Feed my cat, Emmett,” Bella hissed, kissing him on the cheek. “She’s getting too skinny.” Emmett rolled his eyes, gently pushing her toward me. I enfolded her in my arms, inhaling my girl’s. _Strawberries and crème. Yum._ We got into the car, stuffed to the gills with four huge suitcases, all filled with clothes for me. I also had a few boxes with my law books and pictures. With a wave, I pulled away from the curb in front of my parents’ home and we started our journey across the country to Boston.

My new place was already furnished. It was a three bedroom house a few minutes away from campus and a twenty minute drive from my internship. I was excited about this chapter in my life, but anxious to fully begin my life with Bella. We had all but promised each other that we were _it_ and that we were done looking for that elusive other person. Bella, though, wanted both of us to finish school and get to know each other before we fully committed. However, we survived a tremendous ordeal. Each day, we were getting stronger, mentally, physically and emotionally. Not to mention, Bella is almost back to her usual self in the bedroom.

Driving was going to be a challenge today because we were up most of the night making love. I’ll be drinking a lot of coffee, that’s for sure.

The trip across the country was fun. Despite the fact that it was the coldest winter in history, Bella and I visited some randomly quaint locations as we drove from Seattle to Cambridge. We treated it almost like a vacation. We were silly and having a great time. What could have been arduous with traveling for a week in a car, was immensely fun with Bella. I was grateful, though, when we pulled up to my rental in Cambridge. I was looking forward to not sleeping in crusty hotel rooms and in a brand new bed. The neighborhood was quiet for being near a college and the soft snowfall added to its ambience.

“It’s pretty,” Bella said as she held her face to the sky. The white fluffy snowflakes caught in her hair and her adorable little beanie hat with a purple puffball on the top.

“Not as pretty as you,” I said, wrapping my arm around her waist.

“Charmer, you,” she giggled. “Come on. I want to see inside your new bachelor pad and make the bed because I’m tired!” Tugging on my hand, we walked to the entrance of my rental and opened it with the key that was sent to my condo just prior to my departure. I opened the door and flipped on the lights. Feeling silly, I swept Bella into my arms and carried her over the threshold. “What are you doing?” she laughed.

“Practicing,” I smirked crookedly.

“Dork,” she snorted. I shrugged, placing her on her feet inside of the slightly chilled house. She scampered to the thermostat, turning it on and began exploring. “This is really kind of nice, Edward.”

“It smells like a brewery,” I grumbled. Prior to my lease, six guys lived in this house and completely trashed it. The owner was hesitant on renting it again, but assured him that it would just be me and occasionally my girlfriend, no extra parties or moronic roommates. I was twenty-seven, for heaven’s sake, not some stupid college kid, having keggers and getting shitfaced on the weekends. I had a job to do. That was complete my law degree, work on my internship and take the Bar exam.

“We’ll just get some candles tomorrow when we go shopping,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose. “Come on, _amore_ , let’s get the stuff out of the car and make the bed. You’ve got two days before you start classes and before I head back to Seattle.”

I scowled, remembering the fact that she was leaving on Monday evening, after I got home from my first day of classes and my internship. “Stop with the face, Edward. We’ve got tonight, all day tomorrow and a few hours before I leave on Monday,” she purred, slinking past me and out to the car. I followed her, grabbing as much as I could and dragging it into the house. After three trips to my car, we had the suitcases, boxes and other random shit inside of the apartment. Bella and I made the bed. She had a wicked glint in her eyes. “Now, we’re on borrowed time, Edward. Shall we christen your new digs?”

I was tired and slightly cranky, but the mere thought of being with my girl in my new bed caused my body react. “You have thirty seconds to be naked and ready for me on my bed, Miss del Cigno. I plan on loving you all night long.”

**A/N: We’re getting close to the end, folks. Anyhow, pictures of Edward’s rental home in Cambridge are on my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	192. Chapter 192

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 192**

**EPOV**

I hate moving. Really, I do. In comparison to other moves I’d endured, this one was pretty simple, but uprooting myself for six months just for two classes and an internship, it all seemed worthless.

Do you what I hate more than moving?

Driving Bella to the airport and watching her go.

That is fucking hell…I feel like my heart is being wrenched out of my soul.

_That’s not dramatic at all, Cullen._

We spent the rest of the weekend making love, getting myself situated in my house, cleaning out the nasty bathrooms, making love in the shower after cleaning the nasty bathrooms, buying a shit-ton of candles, making love in the candle light, exploring Newton Street and almost making love in a cab on the way home from Newton Street because I’m a horny bastard.

After my first day of classes, which were harder than I remembered, and my meetings at the law firm, I took Bella out to dinner prior to driving her to Logan International. We had gone back to Newton Street, going to Fiorella’s Italian restaurant. I ordered us a bottle of wine and some appetizers. Bella was anxiously twisting her ring. In her eyes, they were impossibly sad.

“Bella,” I whispered, taking her hand in mine. “We’ll see each other in a month. I’m flying back for Valentine’s Day.”

“I know. It’s just that you’re not twenty minutes away anymore,” she sighed, kissing my knuckles. “More like a five hour flight.” Looking up at me, she gave me a sad little smile. “I’ll be fine. Just trying to come to grips that my handsome, sexy and studly security blanket is living in Cambridge, Mass for the next six months.”

“Studly?” I snickered.

“Shut up. I was watching some of the old _Beverly Hills, 90210_ episodes on television while you were in class,” she snorted. “I had a thing for Luke Perry when he played the part of Dylan McKay. He was _studly._ ”

“Who’s studlier?” I quipped, arching a brow over my wine glass.

“You, because I get to keep you,” she smiled, leaning across the table to kiss me. “Besides, I like my men older. But not old enough to be my father. Ewww…talk about creepy.”

“How old is your dad?” I laughed.

“He’s going to be fifty-one,” Bella replied. “Luke Perry is forty-eight. Yeah, creepy…”

I laughed, shaking my head at her. “Whatever you say, _piccolino._ ”

“Anyhow, I’m just struggling with the fact that you’re _here_ and I’m _there,”_ she sighed, her voice turning somber. “I’m certain everything will be fine, but ever since…”

“Ever since your abduction, you’re struggling with change?” I asked.

“Yeah. Change is inevitable, but my reaction to it is what’s troubling me,” she said. “I already have an appointment with Irina to discuss it early tomorrow morning.”

“We all react differently to trauma, Bella,” I said. “For me, I recoiled from human interaction and lost myself in my studies. Eventually, I began working with the Bureau and becoming something different, someone different, brought me solace. I reveled in change. I reveled in pain, really. That all transformed when I met you, though. The thought of pain, either yours or mine, made me sick. When I got my new tattoo, I cried.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Bella bellowed. “Why?”

“Because, it was the first time since your abduction that I opened myself up to pain. Before, that was my only way to deal with human touch. Now, the thought of being in pain makes me sick,” I frowned. “I wanted your sweet, delicate, loving and caring caress; not the harsh feeling of a needle piercing my skin. So, I cried when I got the swan tattoo. I also came to the realization that there is no more ink in my future.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Why are you apologizing? Because from the way I see it, this is a good thing. I’m healing from my father’s beatings. That’s because of you. My way of coping with stress is different now,” I said, cupping her heart-shaped face in my hand.

“Will you still come with me when I get my new tattoo?” she asked.

“Of course, _piccolino_ ,” I answered, smiling softly. A few tears slipped from Bella’s eyes. “Don’t cry, baby.”

“I’m going to miss you,” she said, looking up at me. “So much, Edward.”

“We’ll talk, Skype and visit. I’m going to miss you, too,” I murmured, pulling her into my lap. She held me, crying quietly against my shoulder. “We’ll both be so busy that we won’t even realize that we’re separated.”

“Sure, Edward,” she snorted, giving me a wry grin. “You keep telling yourself that as you jack off nightly.”

“Did we get lotion for me?” I quipped, kissing her nose. She giggled before going back to her seat. We ate a filling meal at Fiorella’s. It was delicious and it almost reminded me of the meals we shared in Italy. Bella’s impending departure was ignored for the rest of the meal as we talked about my first day of class and my position at my internship. I was working with one of the biggest firms in Boston that worked with mainly financial law and litigation. I knew that I didn’t want to be a trial attorney. If I did have that fall in my lap, I’d consider working for the DA or US Attorneys. I couldn’t, in my right mind, defend criminals. I was also considering working for a company, being their representation or chief legal officer. So, this placement at this law firm dealing with high-end clients and a great deal of financial dealings was right up my alley.

Bella talked about her revised internship. Originally, she wanted to be an editor for some publishing house but her writing _our_ story really piqued an interest for her. She was still working with Simon and Schuster, but instead of focusing on the editorial aspect, she was working more with the publishers and working on how to publish her story, plus the slew of others she was working on. Based off the few conversations she had with her supervisor, it was very likely that my Bella could be a published author. Simon and Schuster loved her snarky style of writing and were planning on marketing it for women, ages eighteen to thirty-five. Nothing was set in stone. Only time would tell.

When we finished our meals, it was an hour and a half until her plane was due to take off. Somberly, I paid for dinner and we walked to my Volvo. Bella pulled out her ticket along with her driver’s license. Once I pulled away from the curb, I clutched her hand in mine. The drive was silent, save for the music I had playing in the car. Twenty minutes later, I parked in the short-term lot and escorted Bella into the airport. Secretly, I wish I still had my FBI badge. With that, I could have gone up to the gate with her, but I was a civilian.

Walking through security, Bella was growing more and more upset. I just held her against my chest, kissing her temple softly. I also promised my return in February along with my unending love. Once we reached the front of the line, I took Bella’s face into my hands. “I love you, Little One. We’re going to be fine.”

“I love you, too,” she sniffled, pulling me to her face and kissing the ever-living shit out of me. “You finish school and become a fancy lawyer. Then, come home to me.”

“I’m counting the days, Little One,” I said, wiping her tears away. “I love you. I’ll always love you.”

“You own me, Edward,” she said, giving me a watery smile. “I love you.” She kissed me once more and walked through security, her head held high. I stepped out and kept my eyes on her as long as I could. Just before she turned the corner, Bella looked back and blew me a kiss. I caught it, clutching my fist to my heart. Whipping out my phone, I texted her.

_Little One, you own my heart. You are my home and I’ll be back in your arms soon. I love you – Prottetore_

_I’ll keep your heart safe, Prottetore. Hurry home. Love you so much more – Piccolino_

**A/N: Pictures of Boston, Harvard, and Newton Street are on my blog and tumblr. Leave me some!**


	193. Chapter 193

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 193**

**BPOV**

The month flew by and before I knew it, Edward was back in Seattle for Valentine’s Day. I had been fairly bereft the first few days after I got back to Seattle, but Rose and Alice got me back in gear, at Edward’s insistence. Even thousands of miles away, he was protecting me. Loving me. Apparently, I had that ‘empty look’ in my eyes when we spoke on Skype. Plus not showering for four days and wearing one of Edward’s pilfered t-shirts under my clothes was not normal protocol for a fully functioning human being in society.

_Sue. Me._

It got better once I was back in classes and at my own internship. I could focus on my attention on my classes and completing the work for my boss at the internship, an adorable gay man named Felipe. He reminded me Angie before she turned into a bitch and abandoning me. Felipe challenged me in my tasks and praised me when I did well. When I made mistakes, which was a lot, he was not cruel in his remediation. He talked me through my error and then helped me fix it.

Valentine’s Day weekend was romantic and perfect. Edward spoiled me with gifts, a fancy dinner and quality time in my condo. He was subletting his place and a visiting businessman was there. The businessman was going to be out in May, so that only left my condo for his visit. We christened every flat surface in my condo before he flew back late Sunday night.

The next few weeks were tough. I planned on flying out during my spring break which was the second week in March. That taste of Edward over Valentine’s Day weekend made me yearn for more. Unfortunately, Edward’s position in the firm was growing busier. He was called in to work for many hours into the evening, helping out the attorneys on a tax evasion case. On average, he called me at eight local time, which meant it was after twelve for him. As a result, our conversations were short and I missed him.

I knew he was busy but I also felt somewhat abandoned by him, too.

_He’s a doing a job. He’s completing his coursework and working at his internship. The world doesn’t revolve around your pasty ass, del Cigno._

After one particularly bad day, I drove directly to Irina’s office. I needed to talk to someone and I refused to bother Emmett. He was too into Rose. Alice and Jasper were renovating their new place and talking to Edward’s parents about this just felt wrong. I spoke to my dad briefly on his weekly phone call to me, but twenty minutes wasn’t long enough for me to get over the feeling of abandonment I was experiencing. So, I walked into the office just as Irina was leaving.

“Bella! Everything okay?” she asked.

“Not really. Do you have some time to talk?” I questioned, twisting my promise ring.

“Do you mind if we do it over dinner?” she asked. “I’ve been working nonstop since this morning because I was called to the hospital. I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Sure,” I smiled and we walked out of her office together, driving to a nearby Chinese restaurant. We ordered food and I looked up at my therapist.

“What’s up, Bella?” she asked, sipping her pop.

“I’m feeling kind of abandoned,” I frowned. “Edward and I haven’t had an opportunity to talk much since Valentine’s Day. He’s buried headlong in depositions, classwork and I’m worried about him. He’s not getting home until after midnight. As a result, it’s cutting into our time. I miss him.”

“You have to understand that he’s not intentionally ‘abandoning you,’ Bella,” Irina explained, popping a crab rangoon into her mouth. “Edward loves you. I’d never seen a man more devoted than him. Not even my husband looks at me the way Edward looks at you. I’m jealous.”

“You’re married?” I squeaked.

“I am.” She held up her left hand, wriggling her wedding set. “Been with my husband, Laurent, for over ten years. We’ve got a five year old daughter and a two year old son.”

“I’m so sorry. I’m keeping you from your family,” I rambled, grabbing my things.

“Bella, stop. Laurent and the kids are visiting his family in Toronto. I’m supposed to join them in a couple of days. His parents are celebrating their fiftieth wedding anniversary. I couldn’t get off work to spend the week in Toronto so, I’m flying up on Friday. I’m living the ‘single’ life while Laurent, Charlotte and Peter are up in Toronto. Stay and we’ll talk through what you’re experiencing,” Irina said, arching a brow.

I spent the entire meal explaining my feelings. Irina listened intently. After I finished my diatribe, she smiled. “Bella, you are still recovering from a traumatic ordeal. Edward was the one person who didn’t make you feel like a freak. Am I safe to assume that you now trust him implicitly?”

“He’s really the only person I trust,” I shrugged. “To some extent, I trust you and Kate along with Emmett. Rose and Alice are nice, but they aren’t up there yet on the trustworthy scale.”

“What about Edward’s parents?” she asked.

“Carlisle kind of scares me,” I laughed anxiously. “He’s a good man but there’s something about him that’s off-putting. And Esme, while our relationship has improved, still keeps me at arm’s length.” I twisted my ring again. “I don’t know how to trust people, Irina. I guess that’s my biggest issue.”

“If I had been through your abduction, I’d be hesitant to trust, too. You’ve seen the worst in people. The question is how do you get past it?” Irina asked. She patted my hand, smiling warmly. “You have homework, Bella. You need to spend time with someone new. Perhaps one of your classmates or a co-worker from the publishing house.”

“And do what?”

“Whatever you want or what they want,” Irina replied, tossing some money onto the table to pay for our meals. “Go home, Bella. Drink some wine, work on your story and talk to your man. You’ve got three months before he’s back permanently. It’ll go by quickly. I promise you.”

**A/N: Bella’s feeling a little lost. There’ll be a surprise coming up in the next chapter or two. Leave me some!**


	194. Chapter 194

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 194**

**EPOV**

“Edward, go home,” chuckled my boss, Leslie. He was an amazing lawyer and completely dedicated to his job. He tended to forget that I was not a practicing attorney and still a student. A student who had eight o’clock classes every day. “You look like death and I know you want to call your girl before you crash.”

“Huh?” I asked, rubbing my face.

“Damn it, boy! Go home!” Leslie laughed, shoving me off my chair and toward the exit. “In fact, don’t come in tomorrow. You’ve pulled eighty hour weeks since Valentine’s Day and you deserve some time off. You’re making _me_ look bad.”

“Unlikely,” I smirked, stumbling to the exit. “What time on Monday?”

“We’re in depositions. So, we need to meet at the client’s office by noon. I’ll text you with the information. Perhaps, _perhaps_ , you should take the weekend to, um, wet your willy?”

“And this is why you’re single,” I snorted. “Wet my willy? If you ever refer to my penis as a willy again, I’m…damn!”

“Go get laid, Edward. See that gorgeous girl of yours. I’m certain she’s missing you. I know that she’s coming in a couple of weeks, but you need it.” Leslie gave me a wicked grin before turning back to his computer. I rolled my eyes and padded to my office. Okay, it’s a closet, but hell it was mine and I had a desk. I slipped on my overcoat and checked availability for flights. The only option was to leave early tomorrow morning. I had yet to miss any classes. I was at the top of my classes and we didn’t have any tests scheduled. I sent an email to my professors, explaining my absence.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I’m flying to Seattle to get some. Do we have any homework?_

Yeah, not the wisest email. I was much vaguer, explaining that I had a family emergency that I needed to attend to. I’d be back for my classes on Tuesday. I booked my flights and drove home.

Sleep eluded me, honestly. On average, I got maybe four hours of sleep a night. Sleeping in the bed without Bella was a struggle. I missed her warmth wrapped around me. I definitely missed listening to her random conversations she had with herself.

When the alarm went off, I had only gotten two hours of rest, not even sleep. I dragged my body out of my queen mattress, packed a bag and drove myself to Logan International Airport. Parking my car as far away from the entrance as possible, I ambled to the shuttle bus to the airport. It was a blur going through security and out to my gate. I popped in my ear buds, listening to some Mumford and Sons as I waited for my flight.

Once on the plane, I was, thankfully, in an aisle that only had two passengers. My seat companion was an older woman who was doused in a lot of perfume, prattling on about her grandchildren. I wanted her to be quiet because the five hour flight was prime napping time. However, for almost the entire time, she droned on about her grandkids, showing me pictures and even trying to set me up with her daughter who had recently gone through a divorce. I politely declined and tried to read one of my law books, making notations for class on Tuesday. I was too tired to make heads or tails of it so I finally drifted off for the last hour of the flight, my companion reading her Kindle.

After landing at SeaTac, I called my mom and told her that I was in town for an impromptu visit. She was excited and came to pick me up from the airport. Bella had class in the morning and her internship in the afternoon. It was still pretty early, just after ten in the morning. My mom drove us back to their place and I crashed for a few hours. Once I woke up, I padded to the kitchen, pouring myself a cup of coffee. Esme walked into the kitchen and gave me a smile. “I’m glad you’re home, Edward.”

“Only for the weekend. It was a spur of the moment thing,” I blushed. “My boss, Leslie, told me to go back to my girl and, I quote, ‘wet my willy.’”

“Oh, dear,” she snickered. “Are we going to see you at all this weekend?”

“Perhaps, I’ll convince Bella to go out to dinner with you and Carlisle. I just needed her and I can only imagine what she’s feeling,” I sighed, putting my mug on the counter.

“I’m certain Bella will be thrilled that you’re home,” Esme said. “It’s pretty serious between you two, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” I said, my face flaming a brilliant red. “I want to marry her, but I’m afraid that if I ask her that she’ll say no.”

“She’s very young, Edward. Give her time,” Esme replied, cupping my slightly scruffy cheek.

“Doesn’t hurt to look at engagement rings, right?” I quipped, arching a brow.

“No harm. Do you want some help?” she asked.

“Definitely. I don’t know what I’m doing,” I snorted. “She loved her earrings I got her for Christmas.”

“Come on. I’ve got a few places that have that halo setting. Your father is looking at upgrading my diamond for our wedding anniversary. We can kill two birds with one stone.”

Eagerly, I grabbed my coat and followed my mom out to her car. Seriously, I have every intention of just _looking_.

_Right, Cullen._

**A/N: There will be a proposal…soon…**

**Up next will be some smexy times in Edward’s point of view. Leave me some!**


	195. Chapter 195

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 195**

**EPOV**

I had every intention of just _looking_ for Bella’s engagement ring. That intention flew right out the window when I saw the most delicate and beautiful ring ever. It was a halo setting, just like I wanted. What made it unique was that it was in a rose gold setting with light pink diamonds. The center stone was a cushion cut diamond with smaller round cut diamonds surrounding it and going down the sides of the ring. I didn’t buy it. Though, I wanted to. Instead, I put it on layaway, putting about half the cost of the ring down.

Hell, I even put money down on two wedding bands. One was a thicker band with white and rose gold along with white and pink diamonds. The other band was like the band of the engagement ring: all rose gold with pink diamonds going all the way around the ring.

My mom even found a ring for their anniversary. It was pretty but I was more focused on the fact that I found _the_ ring that I was going to propose to my girl. The ring that was going to sit on her left hand for the rest of our lives together.

Once we were done, I borrowed her car and drove to Bella’s condo. It was still pretty early. She wasn’t due home until after five. It was just after three. I wanted to surprise my girl. So, I went and ordered some of her favorite foods from La Rustica, picking them up on my way to her place. Letting myself into her condo, I put the food into the fridge and began lighting candles and preparing for our ‘picnic’ on the floor of her place. Carino must have heard me puttering around and she launched herself at my legs.

“Ah, furball,” I chuckled, plucking her off my jeans and nuzzling her against my neck. “How have you been, cat?” She purred, plopping her fat body on my shoulder. I continued my preparations with a fuzzy, purring mole on my body. Once I was done, I shooed Carino off my body and took a quick shower. I changed into a pair of black dress pants and a black sweater. Plating the food, I put it in the oven to warm it up and waited for Bella to get back.

I didn’t have to wait long.

Bella’s keys rattled in the door and I stood up, leaning casually against the wall in the foyer. She stumbled in, yawning widely. Then, she inhaled. “What? Did I leave a candle burning again?”

“Nope,” I smirked.

“Okay, the voices in my head are answering me and they sound like Edward,” she muttered, turning around. “Holy shit!” Her eyes were wide and she ran toward me, throwing herself into my arms. “You’re here! Oh my GOD! Edward!” She kissed every inch of my face before pressing her lips to mine. I held her in my arms as she sobbed happily, continuing to kiss my face. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“My boss told me to visit you. So, I emailed my professors and I made arrangements to fly out,” I said, smiling crookedly. I carried her into the kitchen, placing her on the counter. “I missed you terribly, _piccolino._ I’m sorry about my schedule imploding…”

“It’s not your fault, Edward. I know that,” she said, hugging me close. “I’m so glad you’re home. When did you get in?”

“Around ten this morning. I spent some time with Esme after I took a nice long nap. Then, went out to pick up the food for our dinner. I ended up here with Carino as my furry sidekick in setting up our living room picnic.” I swept her into my arms and carried her into the living room. Gently, I placed her on the mounds of blankets and pillows in front of her fireplace. “Don’t move, Little One.”

“Can I take off my coat?” she giggled.

“Okay, take off your coat but after that, don’t move.” I darted back into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of white wine. I opened it, pouring us both a healthy glass. I carried the wine and glasses out to the living room. I kissed her sweetly before going back into the kitchen, balancing our meals on my arms. Placing them on the cocktail table, I sat down next to Bella. I picked up my wine glass, clinking it with hers. “To surprises.”

“Amazing surprises,” she beamed. “I know that you were busy but this was completely unexpected, Edward. I think I love your boss.”

“Leslie is all sorts of awesome. He kicks my ass but is so down to earth and an amazing teacher,” I replied.

“Are the hours you’re working, normal?” Bella asked. There was a great amount of worry in her eyes.

“I don’t know, Little One. I’m assuming that once I get into a groove, the hours will even out. Plus, Leslie’s firm works with high-end, multi-billion dollar clients. I’m certain that once I start out, I will not be dealing with that.”

“I just really miss you,” she said in a tiny voice, twisting her spaghetti and blushing the same color as the pasta sauce on her meal. I stilled her hand, guiding her to my lap. I held her tightly. She sniffled, wrapping her arms around my neck. “This is harder than I anticipated.”

“I know, Bella. I haven’t had a full-night’s sleep since Valentine’s Day. My classes are going well, but I’m just _existing_. We both know that this is temporary,” I said, taking her face in my hands. “I miss holding you, touching you, kissing you, loving you…everything. Couple that with not getting home until after midnight and having a conversation with you that I can barely remember because I’m so exhausted. I get it. I’m sorry that I’ve been away and that my classes and internship are causing strain on our relationship.” I kissed her softly, holding her to my body. “Perhaps I should come home…”

“NO! Edward, no! I’m sorry,” she said, staring into my eyes. “Don’t quit because of me. You’re too smart and too amazing! We’ll get through this, Edward. I just know it. Just this past week had been incredibly tough. I practically stalked Irina at her office, begging her to see me. She talked me through it and she’s trying to get me to trust other people, but it’s so hard.”

“What did she say?”

“She encouraged me to go out with someone new. Go for coffee or whatever. I went out with Felipe after work yesterday, going out for dinner but I was looking over my shoulder to see if one of Aro’s goons was going to get me. Felipe asked why I was so on edge and I told him about my captivity. Not all of the gritty details, but the gist of it.” She frowned, toying with a string on my sweater. “I’m so afraid that I’m never going to be normal.”

“What’s normal?” I snickered.

“Edward,” she chided, almost whining. “When will I ever not feel like I’m going to be hurt again?”

I sighed, wrapping my arms around her waist. “You saw the worst in humanity. You will probably never trust or give your trust as willingly as before. You’ll always be wary. I am. I’m better since it happened fourteen years ago, but I will never trust men. Especially ones that resemble my birth father.” I chuckled darkly. “In a way, I don’t trust myself.”

“Why?”

“I’m the spitting image of my dad, only with my mom’s hair coloring.” Bella kissed me sweetly and I held her closer. “It will always be something to contend with. There will be days where you feel almost normal. Then, there will be days that you don’t want to get out of bed. But, always know that I’m always with you. Even now, when I’m thousands of miles away. I love you, Bella and you will get better.”

“Speaking of getting better,” she smiled, a warm blush covering her face. “I want to thank you for coming to visit me.”

“Just holding you is thank you enough,” I replied.

“As sweet as that statement is, that’s not what I had in mind,” she purred, pushing on my shoulder.

**A/N: What does Miss del Cigno have in mind? *Snickers* Leave me some!!**


	196. Chapter 196

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 196**

**EPOV**

_“It will always be something to contend with. There will be days where you feel almost normal. Then, there will be days that you don’t want to get out of bed. But, always know that I’m always with you. Even now, when I’m thousands of miles away. I love you, Bella and you will get better.”_

_“Speaking of getting better,” she smiled, a warm blush covering her face. “I want to thank you for coming to visit me.”_

_“Just holding you is thank you enough,” I replied._

_“As sweet as that statement is, that’s not what I had in mind,” she purred, pushing on my shoulder._

Bella straddled my hips and feverishly began kissing me. My mind was going a million miles a minute. I loved my girl and she was on top of me, rocking against my growing erection, kissing me with such passion that I forgot what my name was. She kept kissing me and slipped her fingers underneath my sweater. Dragging it up, she pulled it off my body. “You’re so perfect,” she whispered, staring at my naked torso. Her fingers glided over my tattoos. I shuddered under her soft, delicate touch. She looked at me hungrily, a feral glint in her darkened eyes.

“Not as perfect as you,” I said, smiling crookedly. “I’ve missed you and I want you. Let me love you, Little One.”

“Hmmmm, tempting, baby. But tonight, since you flew all the way across the country, it’s all about _you_. Every time we make love, you show me how much you love me. Now, it’s your turn,” she leaned down and kissed my lip so lovingly. Sitting back up, Bella removed her sweater and unclasped her bra. With my hands, I slipped the straps down her arms and palmed her pert breasts in my palms. “As much as I love you touching me, tonight is all about you, _protettore._ ” She moved back and settled between my legs. Her lips were moving languidly on my belly and along my new tattoo. Looking up at me with sultry eyes, Bella reached for my belt buckle.

“Baby, you don’t have to…” I choked out.

“I want to try,” she whispered, slowly unbuttoning my pants and lowering the zipper. She eased my pants and boxer briefs over my hips. Bella closed her eyes as she idly traced my tattoos. I stayed still as Bella worked up the courage to try. We hadn’t had much interaction with my body because the mere thought of a penis or even having an orgasm somewhere that wasn’t inside of her freaked her out. After we made love, Bella typically needed to shower immediately afterward due to her feeling ‘dirty.’ Suffice it to say, blow jobs had been non-existent.

Her eyes snapped open and she moved her hand to wrap around my arousal. “Say that you love me,” she muttered.

“You know I do. I love you so much, Bella. You’re so amazing,” I encouraged. “You can do absolutely anything.”

With a timid smile, she kissed my stomach and lavished my belly with sweet, loving kisses. Her fingers were teasing my erection, tracing the vein on the underside of my shaft. I was shuddering in ecstasy from her gentle touch. She moved and stared at my body. Blowing out a breath, Bella leaned forward and pressed a tentative kiss to the head of my cock.

 _Don’t react, don’t react, don’t react…_ I bit my lip watching her process what she was doing. She was focused on my erection. Just as tentatively, she licked the slit of my dick and I couldn’t hold back my groan. Her eyes snapped up at me. I blushed, trying to stop my wanton moan. “I want to hear you,” she murmured.

I nodded and fisted the blankets on either side of me. She wrapped her pink lips around me, taking me as far as she could go. “Oh, fuck!” I moaned, staring at her. She responded with a guttural sound around me. Her eyes fluttered shut as she began bobbing her head over my cock. Her right hand was wrapped around the base while her left hand fondled my hyper sensitive balls.

Her mouth was hot, wet and amazing. Despite the fact that she hadn’t done this in several months, she was working my body into a complete frenzy. She released my cock with a pop, pumping it with her hand. “I forgot how good you taste, _amore_ ,” she cooed.

“Ungh,” I groaned, watching her with rapt attention. “Baby, you feel so good.”

“Did you miss me sucking your cock?” she purred.

 _Yes._ “No, but god damn, it feels fucking amazing,” I moaned, desperately wanting to touch her.

“Liar,” she quipped, winking at me. “You can touch me, Edward. I know you want to.”

“I don’t want you to freak out,” I said, frowning slightly. She moved swiftly, crawling up my body and kissed my mouth, plunging her tongue between my lips. I let out a throaty sigh, thrusting my hands into her curled hair. She suckled on my bottom lip before kissing back down to my cock. She took my left hand, threading her fingers with mine and engulfed me again. She was relentless as she sucked, nipped and growled around my arousal. _She fucking growled!_ My hips were bucking eagerly, desperate for more friction. Bella eventually moved my hand to her hair and she gently tugged on my balls, earning her a low snarl from me. My fingers tangled in her hair and my body was losing all control. “Fuck, Bella. I’m going…”

“Hmmmm,” she moaned, keeping her mouth on me. She was going to swallow? Her movements sped up and I watched her eagerly suck my cock. Her eyes were black with desire. Her hands were twisting the base of my dick and my balls were aching for release. With a low moan, she lightly scraped her teeth on the underside of my cock.

“Oh, GOD! Bell…I’m….shit!” I screamed as my body exploded. My orgasm was zipping through me like a livewire. My cock twitched and grew in her mouth before streams of my release flew from my body. She kept her mouth on me, swallowing it all and humming lowly. I collapsed on the floor, completely boneless and panting heavily. Bella slinked up, curling up next to me. I looked at her. She was daintily wiping her mouth, but she looked smug and proud. “You did it, _piccolino.”_

“I did,” she replied, snuggling against my sweaty chest. “It was…a struggle at first…but I think that a blow job can be added back into the rotation.”

“You don’t have to, Bella. I survived without them for how long?” I quipped, cupping her chin and kissing her sweet mouth. I could taste myself on her tongue. “I love you for doing that, though.”

“I loved doing it to you,” she snickered. “I’ve missed making you come apart.”

“Baby, just a smile makes me come apart,” I said. “Your laughter. A coy blush. Bella, our physical intimacy is amazing but just having _you_ is all I’ll ever need.”

“Okay, yeah, you can’t say shit like that and not expect me to swoon. Or to beg you to make love to me,” she said, standing up. “Come on, _amore._ I need you.”

“And you have me,” I said, following her into the bedroom.

**A/N: Seriously, I want an FBI/Mafiaward. He’s so awesome…even with his flaws. Pervy pictures with this are on my tumblr. Leave me some!**

 

 


	197. Chapter 197

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 197**

**BPOV**

“Girl, you’ve got to stop moping,” Felipe snickered. “You’re almost done with your classes and you’ve officially hired by Simon and Schuster.”

“I know, I know,” I said, typing on my laptop. “I’m just bummed. Edward was going to try to come out for my graduation, but the case that he’s working on fell apart and he’s working nonstop to try and fix it with his boss, Leslie. Then, it’s going to trial. I’m almost tempted to _not walk_ at graduation. What’s the point? My dad is in prison and won’t see me. My brother doesn’t really care and my boyfriend is stuck in Boston.”

“When is your graduation?” Felipe asked.

“Two weeks. Nothing is set in stone in regards to Edward, but it just sucks,” I grumbled. It had been nearly two and half months since Edward surprised me at my condo. I still flew out to visit him over spring break and we did the touristy thing in Boston, as best as we could do while he was studying for exams, working at the law firm and consulting via Skype with Jasper and Carlisle over a case he did research for prior to his departure from the FBI. We made the best out of a less than ideal situation, managing to have a good time. When I left, it felt more painful than before, though. I was, at least, a functioning member of society.

Kind of.

We made our situation work by setting aside at least two nights a week, one day during the week and another on the weekend, to spend time with each other on the phone or on Skype. That made our time apart better, especially Edward was stuck in Boston for the duration of his time there. Including my graduation.

_Grrrr!_

“Okay, enough work. Let’s go out to get a drink. It’ll be fun,” Felipe smirked, offering me a hand and breaking me from my reverie. I saved my work and loaded up my laptop into my bag. Felipe drove to a local hole in the wall that served some cheap beer and great margaritas. I followed him in my car. I was in the mood for some tequila. Once in the bar, I ordered a strawberry margarita while Felipe flirted with the bartender to get an extra shot of tequila in his drink. It succeeded. He skipped to our booth and poured the extra booze into the margarita glass. “Tell me about your Edward. I’ve only seen pictures and the remark here and there. I know that you love him, but I want to know more about him.”

“He’s…amazing,” I sighed, licking the sugar off the rim of my glass. “He’s the one who found me in that warehouse.”

“Okay, back up. How? He’s a law student,” Felipe said, arching a brow.

“He wasn’t always a law student. Edward was an agent for the FBI and was assigned to be undercover to take down my family.”

“I read about that in the papers,” Felipe replied, sipping his drink. “Your dad is Charlie del Cigno?”

“Yep. However, he’s not the bad guy that the papers made him out to be. He wouldn’t have gotten two years in club fed if he was,” I said dryly. “In fact, my father was the one who contacted the FBI in the first place, encouraging the infiltration of the feds. Edward worked his way through the ranks and was eventually assigned to me as my personal bodyguard. What started off as friends, morphed into something _more_ and we fell in love. Unfortunately, the day after we said those three little words, I discovered his true identity and went apeshit. I was captured outside of his cover apartment.”

“And you’re still with him?” Felipe asked, completely shocked.

“Even when he was undercover, he was amazing. You have no idea how wonderful he is, Felipe. Edward is my best friend and he was the only one through all of this, besides my brother and father, who stayed with me. Even after I pushed him away, too,” I smiled sadly. “Anyhow, he decided to leave the bureau after the conclusion of my case and he’s back in school, getting his law degree from Harvard.”

“Handsome and smart,” Felipe quipped. “Nice.”

“More than nice,” I snickered.

“Bella?” I heard behind me. I turned and saw Angie. She was holding Ben’s hand, looking at me with uncertain eyes. “I thought that was you. Where’s Edward?”

“In Cambridge, completing his law degree,” I said, my voice sounding cold.

“Who’s your friend?” Angie asked, raising an eyebrow at Felipe.

“My boss, Felipe. Felipe Santiago, this is my cousin, Angie Cristifiori,” I said, sipping my margarita.

“Nice to meet you,” Felipe replied, holding out his hand. They all shook hands before Felipe made a grimace. “I’m going to go to the little boy’s room; let you guys catch up.” He bounced out of the booth, dragging a shocked Ben with him. Angie slid into the booth, toying with the paper napkin that Felipe’s drink sat on.

“I thought you were in New York,” I said blandly.

“Jessica invited me to the graduation and to her big graduation party,” Angie replied.

“Huh, I must have lost my invite,” I sneered. _Like you would go, Bella_.

“Jessica said she would have invited you but you’ve fallen off the planet,” Angie frowned.

“I wonder why?” _God, that sounded bitchy._ “Sorry. It’s just that you and Jessica have forgotten about me once I got released from Aro’s clutches. I could have used your help. Your friendship.”

“We tried to come, but you were always with _him_ ,” Angie said snidely.

“Who? Edward? Of course, I’m with him. He’s my boyfriend,” I said, arching a brow.

“But he put your dad in jail,” she hissed.

“No, my dad turned himself in. He didn’t want to be a part of the business anymore. It weighed on him. Because of his connections with the mafia, he lost his wife and nearly lost me. He was done, Angie. So, he worked out a deal with the feds.”

“Oh,” Angie whispered, sitting back in the booth. “Have you talked to Uncle Charlie?”

“Every week,” I answered, waving down the bartender for another margarita. “Look, Angie…”

“I’m sorry, Bella. Jessica and I, we should have been better friends. Better family,” she mumbled.

“You should have, but you can’t go back and fix it. Maybe we’ll be able to be around each other without this awkwardness, but right now, I can’t…I can’t deal with this and with your looks of faux sympathy,” I sighed, tugging on my hair. Felipe and Ben walked back, laughing like old buddies. “Angie, I wish you the best, but just forget me. The girl you knew, she’s dead. She died in that warehouse.” I threw down a twenty and stomped out of the bar, Felipe on my heels.

“What was that about?” he asked, his black eyes twinkling with curiosity.

“Family drama,” I deadpanned, stumbling over my own feet. Felipe caught me, arching a perfectly sculpted brow. “It’s been awhile since I’d had hard liquor.”

“Okay, chickie, I’m driving you home,” he said, plucking my keys from my hands. “And we’re going to have a long sit-down. You’re going to tell Uncle Felipe all about your family drama.”

**A/N: Felipe is fun. I like him…Three more real chapters. Two Bella and one Edward. Leave me some!**


	198. Chapter 198

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 198**

**BPOV**

Felipe spent the night at my condo as I told him about my entire life; the death of my mother, my life as a mafia princess and the expectations of that role. Felipe was adamant that I wrote my story. I pulled out my laptop, showing him the first few chapters of _Il Principessa del Mafioso_. He had read some of my erotic short stories and was impressed with them. However, he was astounded with my characters and the depth behind them. As a result of his excitement, I gave him a copy to read and to possibly edit because he sounded like it would be a best seller.

After that evening, I finished working on my classwork and turned in my final papers of my college career. I still had to take the finals, but that was a cakewalk. The professors all but told me that I was getting an A in their classes. I just needed to show up for the finals.

The next two weeks flew by. I completed my internship and made arrangements for my employment with Simon and Schuster, starting in July, after a vacation to Italy for two weeks with Emmett, Rose, Edward, Jasper and Alice. It wasn’t my usual month in Italy, but the time of being a child is over. My life is dramatically different now. Rose, Jasper and Alice only had two weeks off and that was only after a lot of finagling. Edward had to be back in early July to take the Bar Exam and so, I coincided my start date with his test.

I finished my exams and was surprised with a text from Esme as I was leaving campus. I had told her about my conundrum about graduation. She sent me a message, asking me to meet her at a bistro near Pike’s Place. I drove to the bistro, parking on the street. Esme was seated outside since it was a rare sunny day. I walked toward her, sitting across from my boyfriend’s mom.

“How does it feel to be an almost college graduate?” she asked.

“Good,” I chuckled. “I’ll be happy once I’m official and stuff.”

“Have you decided if you’re going to walk or not?”

“I’m still up in the air,” I shrugged. “It seems kind of pointless without my family there.”

“You know Carlisle and I will be there,” she chided. “I know we’re not your parents, but we’re proud of you.”

“Thanks, but I would have loved if my dad could be there, or even Edward,” I sighed. “Based off our phone conversations, Edward is stuck in Boston until he graduates in June. He feels awful, but…”

“Edward would move mountains to be here,” Esme said, taking my hand. “He’s still praying for a miracle that he can make it. Leslie is also trying to get it to work out. Now, I know you said that you were going to walk to the university, but make the decision the morning of the graduation.”

“I’m definitely leaning toward _no_ ,” I said, shrugging.

“Nonsense. Come on, let’s eat some lunch and go buy a new dress for your graduation,” Esme insisted, waving down a waiter. I arched a brow but ordered some food. She told me about this new house that she was decorating for an affluent family. Their design choices were a bit suspect, supposedly. She showed me pictures of the sofa they chose and I wrinkled my nose. It was reminiscent of my mother’s grandmother’s furniture, complete with plastic coverings. Esme tried to get them to choose something else, but it was what they wanted.

We finished our lunch and drove to a local mall. Alice and Rose were standing outside of Nordstrom. I smiled at them and then at Esme. _She’s sneaky._ In the store, I bought a fair amount of new clothes. I needed things for my new job. What I owned, for the most part, were cute flirty dresses, short skirts and tight tops. Goodwill was getting a decent donation of club wear once I got home.

Once we were done with girly shopping trip, Alice and Rose took me to my usual salon to get a touch up of my highlights, a blow out and a wax. As a thank you, I treated both of them to mani/pedis. Then, we went back to my place to watch some moronic chick flicks as I emptied out my closet. Rose even took some of my older dresses. It was the most fun I’d had in over a year.

Well, minus the hot sex that Edward and I have on a somewhat regular basis.

Let me tell you, Skype sex is quite an erotic experience.

Just sayin…

The next day was the dress rehearsal for the graduation. I had received my grades and I got all A’s. As a result, I was graduating the top of my class in my major. I was also in the top five percent of the graduating class in general. I wrinkled my nose when I got that news. My advisor all but begged me to go to the ceremony. Begrudgingly, I picked up my allotted tickets. The rest of the afternoon, I spent driving the tickets to Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Felipe. On the off-chance that Edward could make it, I left one with Carlisle and Esme. I wasn’t holding my breath, though.

**A/N: Two more chapters. Next one is Edward and the last real chapter is Bella. Then, the epi!**

 


	199. Chapter 199

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 199**

**EPOV**

I was cutting it close. Leslie fought and fought for me to get released time to fly back to Seattle for Bella’s graduation. It was two in the afternoon the day before the ceremony. When I had told her that it was questionable if I could come, the flash of disappointment in her eyes over the computer via Skype almost killed me. I was working on my final depositions of the new whistle-blower when Leslie bounded in, beaming like a kid who just ate an entire cake and was all hopped up on sugar.

“Make your plans, but you need to be back by Monday,” Leslie said, smiling like a fool. “Like at the courthouse by eight in the morning.”

“Leslie, I could fucking kiss you right now,” I said, flipping to an open window on my laptop, finding the earliest flight out of Boston to Seattle.

“Please don’t. I’m straight and you’re good-looking and all, but you don’t do much for me,” he quipped.  I flipped him off, earning me a small chuckle. “Why are you so anxious to get back to her?”

“I’m proposing,” I answered, my fingers flying over my keyboard. “I…I…need her, Leslie.”

“Good for you,” Leslie replied, smacking my shoulder. “I better get invited to your wedding since it was my ass that was offered up to slaughter in order for you to go.”

“Done, man,” I smiled, completing the transaction. “Can I go now?”

“Send me a pic of the rock,” he snorted. I nodded, darting out of the office and to my ‘closet.’ Driving back to my rental, I packed a bag with necessities and broke every speeding law to get to the airport. My flight was taking off in an hour. It was going to be a long ordeal since the earliest and _most direct_ flight had three connections. I was arriving at SeaTac by one in the morning. Parking my car, I raced through security and sprinted to the gate, making it just as they were announcing the final boarding call. Just before they told us to turn off our cell phones, I sent a text to my parents, explaining that I was able to make it and that I needed to be picked up from the airport. I didn’t get a chance to read their responses as I powered down my phone, crashing against the window. I was asleep just as we were taking off.

Three hellish flights later, I was dragging my weary body through the airport. Carlisle was picking me up. I was going to spend the night at my childhood home before getting up early and picking up the engagement ring for my Bella. “You look like hell, son,” Carlisle chortled.

“Yeah, that’s because I was on the three worst flights ever,” I responded. “The first one wasn’t so bad. I slept through most of it, but the second one? I was next to someone who hadn’t bathed in several days and it was disgusting. When I got off the plane, the first thing I did was buy a small container of hand sanitizer and scoured my arms, hands, face and anywhere else that was even remotely close to this person. Then, this past flight? There were four screaming children within the cabin. The entire time in the air, they were screeching at the tops of their lungs. I smell. I’ve got a headache and honestly, quite jet lagged.”

“Damn,” Carlisle said, smacking my arm. “Well, let’s get you home and showered, hmmm?”

“Can we pick up some fast food?” I asked.

“Your mom has meatloaf for you at home,” Carlisle replied. “It’s a new recipe that she got from Bella. It’s got an Italian twist and I must say, it’s fucking delicious.”

“You kiss my mother with that mouth?” I quipped.

“Fuck yeah,” he bellowed, dragging me to his Yukon Denali. We clambered into the car and listened to some quiet music as he sped home. In the kitchen, I devoured three slices of my mom’s meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans. Carlisle prattled on about work and how much he missed me, personally and at work. Carlisle even said that I could have my old job back. _Ah, no._ I was ready to start my life and be a lawyer, boyfriend, fiancé, husband, and _gulp_ , possibly a father.

 _One step at a time, Cullen._ _Propose to the girl first._

With that, I hugged my dad, walking up to my childhood bedroom. I stripped out of my clothes, scrubbing my body of the funk from flying. Then, I slipped between the sheets, trying to sleep but as per usual, sleep evaded me. Instead, I read some of my litigation text book, studying for the final exam before I eventually drifted.

Early the next morning, I woke up and went for a run. I had been slacking off in regards to my exercise regime. With the hours I was pulling at the firm, plus classes, I was lucky if I worked out twice a week. My once muscular physique was now softer. I kind of missed my well-defined six pack and I was bound and determined to get it back, damn it. Tattoos and flab, they don’t mix.

After my run, I ate breakfast with my mom before showering and driving to the jeweler. When I walked in, the woman who sold me the ring was practically vibrating with excitement that I was going to do it today. I paid the balance of Bella’s ring, staring at its simple elegance in the sunlight before driving back home to get dressed in one of my suits that Uncle Cenzo made for me. Once I was dressed, I got into the car with my parents and we drove to the University for Bella’s college graduation. I twisted the box that held her engagement ring in my fingers, anxious to know if she was going to accept my proposal.

I was ready to start our lives together. But was she?

**A/N: Pictures of Bella’s ring are on my tumblr and blog. Links are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. One more real chapter and the epilogue. Leave me some!**

 

 


	200. Chapter 200

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**Chapter 200 (!)**

**BPOV**

“Why am I going again?” I asked Emmett.

“Because you’re brilliant and you’re graduating at the top of your class,” he quipped, playing with Carino. “Your advisor begged you to go.” I wrinkled my nose, holding the cap and gown in my arms. I adjusted my black dress and turned to him, asking him if I looked alright. “You look like a college graduate.”

“You’re an ass,” I snorted. “Come on. We’re running late. I need to be in the field house in a half hour. Did you hear from Carlisle and Esme?”

“Yep. They’ll be there,” Emmett replied, smiling widely. “And we’re going out to eat afterward. We’re meeting them at the north exit of the stadium.” I nodded, my heart clenching at knowing that Edward wasn’t with them. Shaking it off, we got into Emmett’s Hummer. He drove us to the stadium and dropped me off at the entrance. I checked in with my advisor and found my spot, sitting down and adjusting my mortar board on my head.

Shortly before the beginning of the ceremony, the president of the university made a few announcements about appropriate behavior for the ceremony. Apparently, last year, some students came to graduation completely drunk and made complete fools out of themselves. As we exited the field house, we would be checked for liquor or any other contraband by staff members. After that tedious process, the band began playing Pomp and Circumstance. I plastered on a smile, walking to the beat next to one of my classmates.

When I crossed in front of the stands, I heard my name being yelled. I looked up, seeing Emmett jumping on his feet, hooting and hollering like he was at a football game. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him down. I chuckled and shook my head in embarrassment. _He’s so going to get kicked out._ Settling into my seat, I listened to the opening address, being made by the president of the student governing association. She droned on about how we were a family and everyone was super close. I pulled out my cell phone and began playing solitaire.

There were a few speeches made and then individual department awards. I was so engrossed in my game that my neighbor elbowed me. “Bella, you’re being called to the front.”

“What?” I hissed.

“You won the English Literature Award,” she said, her eyes wide. I blushed and scrambled to the stage. I reached the front, shaking the hand of my advisor and smiling for a few photos while holding my massive plaque. Sitting back in my seat, I looked at the award. _This is why my advisor wanted me to come._ I chuckled, tucking it underneath my folding chair and waited until they began announcing our names for the graduation ceremony. An hour into it, I was called to the stage, this time to receive my diploma.

 _Isabella del Cigno, Bachelor of Fine Arts in English Literature_ , _minor in business._

The ceremony lasted another two hours before we marched back to the field house. I balanced my plaque, diploma and mortar board as I weaved through the mass of humanity to the north exit of the stadium. I hated moving through all of these people. Hugging families, crying mothers, bonehead children and just chaos. Absolute chaos.

“Bambina!” I heard. I turned and saw Emmett hanging from a light pole, waving wildly. _Dear God._ I ducked my head, walking toward my brother. As I got closer, I saw Carlisle’s smiling face. He was holding onto Esme, who had tears in her eyes.

“Congratulations, Bella,” Esme said, hugging me briefly.

“Thank you, Esme. It meant a lot to me for you to come,” I said, smiling at both of them.

“What about me?” Emmett frowned, crossing his arms.

“You are an embarrassment,” I snorted, glowering at him. “Hanging on the poles and cheering like a football game? Where’s your sense of decorum, Emmett!”

“It was boring,” he huffed, hugging me tightly. “Now I know why you didn’t want to go.”

“I didn’t want to go because two of the most important people I wanted there couldn’t be here,” I grumbled, pressing my cheek to Emmett’s chest. He chuckled, turning me around. Standing in front of me was Edward. He smiled crookedly, holding a massive bouquet of lavender roses. “Edward?”

“Surprise,” he said, his voice sounding rough and thick with emotion. With a squeak, I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me to his body, inhaling my hair. “I’m so proud of you, _piccolino._ I’m so glad I was able to make it.”

“You’re here,” I sobbed, threading my hands into his hair. “When did you get back?”

“Early this morning. I didn’t get back to my parents’ place until after two in the morning,” he said, taking my face in one of his warm hands. “I didn’t the go ahead until late yesterday afternoon.”

I squealed, pressing my lips to his and eagerly kissing him. He held me to his muscular body. “I love you, Edward,” I mumbled against his mouth.

“As I love you,” he panted, pressing his forehead to mine. He took the flowers, my diploma and award, handing them to his mom. Tenderly, he took my hands in his. He looked at me, his eyes swirling with so many different emotions. “Bella, my Bella, ever since I’ve met you, my life has gotten infinitely better. I never expected to fall in love. I certainly never expected to be with a woman as loving, caring and wonderful as you. You are my best friend and I cannot imagine my life without you.” Edward kissed me sweetly before dropping to one knee.

_Oh my god…is he?_

_Is my Edward proposing to me?_

“We’ve been through hell and back, but we’ve grown stronger. When I close my eyes, I see you. I see us. I want everything with you, Isabella del Cigno. I want to spend my life loving you. I want to share everything that I have with you. You own my heart, my mind, my body and my soul.” He reached into his pocket and flipped open an intricate wooden box. Turning it slowly, he presented me with a ring. The most gorgeous ring I’d ever seen.  “I love you more than my own life. I want to grow old with you, have children with you, make a beautiful life with you…Bella, Little One, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Edward took out the ring and held it in shaking hands.

I closed my eyes, imagining it all with him. I wanted it. I wanted it badly. Without any reservations, I snapped my eyes open and smiled. “Yes, _amore_. I want to be with you. Forever.”

His responding grin was so incredibly beautiful as he slid the engagement ring onto my left hand. His lips found my knuckles and he stood up, sweeping me into his arms. “You said yes?” he whispered, tears falling on his pink cheeks.

“Yes, baby,” I said, kissing him sweetly. “You’re _it_ for me.” I kissed him again, sliding my tongue between his lips. “One thing, though.”

“Anything,” he breathed.

“I want my father to walk me down the aisle,” I said seriously. “I am his _principessa_ , after all.”

“You are his princess, but you’re my queen,” Edward countered. “I love you, _piccolino._ Forever and always.”

“As I love you, amore.”

**A/N: That’s the final chapter. HOLY CROW! One more left and it’s the epi. That will be a full-length chapter. Pictures of the engagement ring are on my tumblr and blog. You can also find me Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	201. Chapter 201

**Twilight…not mine (sigh).**

**So, I’m putting my Author’s Note at the beginning since this is the _final_ chapter of Mafia Princess. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read the ramblings from my head. I truly love writing and it’s the way for me to find solace in the crazy, hectic pace of my life. Anyhow, there will be a lot of photos with this one. They will be on both my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find links to them on my Facebook page: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I will also post a PDF on that page once the final chapter is up, probably around Thanksgiving (last weekend in November).  **

**A few things about this story: there won’t be a sequel. At least, not yet. I may do some future-takes, but we’ll see. Secondly, this chapter/epilogue will be a full-length chapter, not a drabblish chapter. We’ve got a lot to cover. Finally, I will be flipping between points of view. I normally don’t like to do that, but in order for me to have _one_ epilogue, it’s how we’re going to fly. ;-)**

**I do truly appreciate everyone for reading this, especially since I pulled it from that _other_ site (that shall remain nameless, but you all know who I’m talking about, right?). Thank you everyone for their support! Big squishy hugs. **

**Chapter 201: Epilogue**

**Two Years Later**

**BPOV**

“Bella, you look beautiful,” gushed Esme as she fluffed my wedding dress. I was at my final fitting before the big day. Two years after Edward dropped to his knee, we were finally getting married in a wedding fit for royalty. Mafia royalty. _Snorts_. Despite my father’s decision to separate himself from the organization, he still had to uphold the same ideals from before. Minus the illegal activities. However, a lot of the families we were close with were invited to my wedding and shockingly, most of them were coming. Edward and I wanted a small wedding, but that wasn’t happening. Nearly four hundred guests were going to be in attendance of our nuptials. “I was apprehensive when you said you wanted a light pink wedding dress, but it’s so unbelievably beautiful.”

“You and I both know that I’m not virginal,” I quipped, giving Esme a wink. She chuckled. Turning, I looked at my dad’s fiancé, Sue Clearwater. “Do you think my dad will like it?”

“He’ll be crying like a baby,” she said, walking over to me and taking my hands. “Thank you for inviting me, Bella. I know I’m not your mother…”

“You’re not but you make my dad happy. I wanted you to be a part of this,” I said, hugging her. “You are going to be my step-monster.”

Sue rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek before sitting back down. She sipped her rose champagne while I scuttled back into the dressing room, removing my princess-like wedding gown. It was light pink with crystals, sequins and sparkles sewn all along the bodice. Over the top of the tulle was intricate lace work. The strapless dress hugged my body, flaring out at my hips. I couldn’t wait until Edward saw me in this, wearing my tiara, veil and jewelry. Squealing quietly, I dressed back in my street clothes.  The attendant hung my dress up carefully and wrapped it in a garment bag. Paying for the rest of the dress, we left the bridal salon. Sue took my dress with her. We were going out later in the week for my bachelorette party, which was being hosted at Sue and Charlie’s new home in Bellevue. Plus, I was getting ready at Charlie’s new home before having pictures taken at Emmett’s house, Charlie’s house and finally, at the local Catholic parish.

My dad got out from prison after a year and half for excellent behavior. He was placed in a halfway house and worked with Emmett at the club. It was still booming. My dad used his business and accounting degree to work on the books. While he was out, he dated Sue, who had been widowed a few years earlier when her husband, Harry, died suddenly of a stroke. She was really good for him; kept him on a tight leash. Charlie was also good for her, making her laugh and have fun. He helped her act like a woman who was forty-five, deserving a new start, not a widow who was undeserving of love. Leah, Sue’s daughter, was pissed at the coupling but when she saw how happy her mother was, accepted Charlie.

My relationship with my dad was very strong. He was an amazing man who loved his family deeply and instilled that in me. We met once a week while he was in prison and now that he’s out, we have twice-weekly daddy/daughter dates. I think part of this is due to his absence while I was trying to heal from my horrific injuries while I was in Aro’s clutches. The other part was due to his guilt that I was even placed in that situation in the first place. I reassured him that I was fine and that he didn’t have to do this out of guilt or sense of obligation. He vowed me that he wasn’t, but I could still see the underlying sadness in his eyes.

I was driving back to my condo when my phone rang. “Hello?” I answered.

“ _Piccolino_ ,” came my favorite voice. “How was the final fitting?”

“Excellent. My dress fits like a glove and I just know that you are going sob like a baby when you see me,” I quipped.

“Probably,” he chuckled. “Anyhow, I just got off the phone with our attorney. We got the house.”

“Shut the fuck up? Really?” I squealed.

“And a closing date,” he said. “It’s this Friday.”

“Wow, that happened fast,” I said, turning into my place. “Do you know why?”

“The family has an emergency to attend to where they’re moving. Since we’re paying cash for the house, they can use that money to deal with the emergency,” Edward explained. We had put an offer on a fairly large home on Mercer Island. It was too big for us, but if I had my way, those bedrooms would fill up quickly with babies. Plus, Edward is turning thirty this year. He’s feeling his ‘biological clock’ ticking, too. Suffice it to say, I got off the shot at the beginning of the year, switching to birth control pills. We’re planning on starting a family on our wedding night. Or at least trying.

“When do we need to go to the bank?” I asked, parking my car.

“I’m taking tomorrow morning off. We just need to authorize the transfer of the money to their account and show up for the closing,” he explained. “As soon as we’re back from our honeymoon, we can move out of our respective condos and into our first home together, Little One. Start working making mini Little Ones.”

“I want to start now,” I purred.

“We promised, Bella. I love you and damn it, I want to make love to you, but we promised that we’d abstain from sex for at least a month prior our wedding. We’ve got less than two weeks, baby,” he whispered.

“Kay,” I sighed. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you more, Bella,” he breathed. “Do you need help packing?”

“Nah. Rose and Alice are coming over along with Leah and Seth’s girlfriend, Vanessa. We’re going to work on the kitchen,” I chuckled.

“Yeah, I have no business in there. Have fun, _piccolino._ I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” he said. I hung up with him, getting out of my Mercedes. We decided that even though we were engaged, we would live separately until we got married. We had our share of adult sleepovers and vacations, but for the most part, we lived apart.

I was a best-selling author for Simon and Schuster. My semi-autobiographical erotic novel, _Il Principessa del Mafioso_ , hit number on the New York Times best seller list within a week of being published. I was under contract with them for at least five more novels, with a multi-million dollar signing bonus. I wrote under a pseudonym: Marie Swan. Ever since the trial and my abduction, I didn’t want to be famous. Yes, my picture was on the back of my novels and I did autograph signings, but I was always under my assumed name, Marie Swan.

Edward worked with a technology company as a chief legal officer, plus he acted as a consultant for the FBI and was talking with Phil Dwyer about possibly joining the US Attorney’s office. He graduated at the top of his class at Harvard, giving the speech at his graduation.

Walking into my condo, I plopped down on the couch, groaning at the disarray of my home. I couldn’t wait to be moved in with Edward and to start the new chapter in our lives. I wish I could snap my fingers and have everything packed, but alas, life doesn’t work that way.

_Damn it._

**EPOV**

I was pacing outside of the bank. I was anxious and excited to transfer nearly a half a million dollars to this family so we could purchase their home. Unfortunately, I had to go directly to work because I had a meeting with the CEO regarding some patents that they wanted to acquire. My job was easy, really. A little too easy. That’s why I helped out the FBI with consultation and why I was in discussion with Phil about working at the US Attorney’s office. They were in need of a few good lawyers. Prior to working at the technology company that hired me, I worked at a small firm. I handled their pro-bono cases and was a skilled civil attorney. I never lost a case, earning my clients substantial payouts. But, it wasn’t rewarding. Nor was my work at the tech company.

Hopefully, after I interview at the US Attorney’s office in Seattle, I’d find something to truly sink my teeth into. I had that interview just before Labor Day. It was just after my birthday. Bella and I were getting married on my mom’s birthday, to commemorate her. We would return from our honeymoon to Ireland, England, France and Italy on her mother’s birthday, three weeks later.

“Sorry I’m late,” Bella apologized, jogging toward me. Her long chestnut hair trailed behind her like a cape. “Felipe was going over edits with me with my new novel.”

“It’s okay,” I said, holding my arms out for her. She fell into them, nuzzling against my chest. Her petite body felt so perfect against me. My dick, the perverted bastard he is, roared to life. “Hmmm, you smell good, Little One.”

“So do you,” she said, looking up at me and kissing my lips softly. “Though, seeing you in a suit is so incredibly sexy.” I chuckled as I palmed her ass. “Hmmm, you are a frisky, Mr. Cullen.”

“It’s been a month since I’ve made love to you, Miss del Cigno. I miss you,” I said, pulling away. “But, fondling you in broad daylight, in front of a bank, not the smartest idea. Let’s go inside and sign away a large sum of money.”

“For our first house,” she said, twining her fingers with mine. I beamed, kissing her temple before going into the bank. We met with a personal banker, making arrangements for the transaction. A half hour later, the money for the sale of the house was en route to the family and all we needed to do was sign the paperwork when met up for the closing. Before we went our separate ways, Bella and I ate breakfast, flirting coyly with each other in a small coffee shop. We fed each other morsels of muffins and sipped coffee before going back to work.

The rest of the day flew by. My meeting with my boss went by swimmingly. I got all of the information from them and started filling out the information for the patent application. I also looked over some paperwork about possible lawsuits against the company. Based on what I read, it would not go to trial since the allegations would not hold up in court. Some people are just eager to make a quick buck and stupidly believe that ‘suing’ someone bigger than them will get them that cash. Out of my nearly two years at the company, I’d gone to court once. However, that was due to my predecessor. He was older than fuck and didn’t care about his job at the end. I got the case thrown out at the first meeting with the judge and other attorney.

When I got home, I changed out of my suit and went down to the gym in the building. Running had become my refuge due to lack of sex. I ran eight miles before my cell phone ran in the cup holder. It was Emmett. Picking up my cell, I hopped off the treadmill. “Yes?”

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I was just finishing up a run, Em. Why?”

“Well, go get showered and changed. Your groomsmen are kidnapping you tonight for an impromptu bachelor party,” Emmett hollered.

“Emmett, I do not want a bachelor party. I don’t want strippers. I definitely don’t want to be drunk and hung over because I have to work tomorrow,” I growled angrily.

“Bullshit,” Emmett laughed. “Edward, from the way you talk, you’re only getting married first. Let us take you out and have a good time. I assure you that there will be no strippers. Dress casual. Jeans will work perfectly. Later, bro!”

He hung up before I could respond. Huffing out a frustrated breath, I darted up to my condo and showered quickly. Dressing in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black button-down, I waited for my goofball groomsmen to come to my condo. I had four of them. Leslie, Felipe and Jasper were my groomsmen while Emmett was my best man. Bella’s bridesmaids were Leah, Alice, and Rose. Her matron of honor was Irina who had formed a close friendship with Bella after she stopped seeing her as a therapist.

Emmett banged on my door and I opened it up. My four groomsmen sauntered in along with Jacob, Seth, Carlisle and Charlie. They were all wearing Seattle Mariners gear. Even Felipe, Bella’s very gay boss, was wearing a Mariners jersey. He clucked at me. “That will not do, Edwardo,” Felipe said, grabbing my hand. I tensed up slightly but followed him back into my bedroom. “Too dressy. Wear this.” He thrust a bag into my hands. I opened it up and it was a matching jersey to the one he was wearing. “We can be twinkies!”

“Felipe, you are an odd duck,” I snickered, unbuttoning my shirt and tossing it onto the bed.

“That I am. And I must say that Bella is one lucky woman for marrying you,” he said, leering at my torso. “Ripped and tatted? Hmmmm, child, if only you were gay.”

“Look all you want, but my heart belongs to Bella,” I said, pulling out a black undershirt and tossing it onto my body. “Besides, don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“I do, but just because I do doesn’t mean that I can’t fawn over my best girl’s soon-to-be hubby,” he said, tossing his arm around my shoulder.

“Well, between the two of you, I’m dressing _much_ better,” I quipped, elbowing his ribs and putting on the jersey.

“That you are, Edwardo,” Felipe smirked, staring at my ass. I rolled my eyes, dragging him out of the bedroom and into the living room where the rest of the guys were drinking beer and raiding my refrigerator.

“Make yourselves at home,” I snort.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Emmett said, his mouth full with some roasted chicken.

Carlisle shuddered, handing me a beer. “Don’t be too mad at them, Edward. I know you didn’t want a bachelor party. Emmett was adamant on going to a strip club but it was Leslie who got the tickets to the Mariners game tonight.”

“I can handle that,” I said, sipping my beer.

“You better,” Leslie laughed. “I’m on vacation and I want to see my former protégé. I was looking forward to strippers and naked girls, but baseball will have to do.”

“We can go to a strip club afterward,” Emmett replied, spraying his snack all over my countertops.

“You guys can. I have to work tomorrow,” I said. “Meeting at eight in the morning.”

“Buzzkill,” Emmett grumbled, wrinkling his nose.

“Not everyone has jobs that they work all night and sleep all day, Emmett,” Charlie said, smacking Emmett’s back. “Come on, boys. The opening pitch is happening in an hour. I want to get to my seats.” He rubbed his hands eagerly. We left my place, tossing empty beer bottles into my recycling bin. In front of the building was a stretch black Hummer. Clambering into the car, we drank more beer until we pulled up to Safeco Field. Just outside of our limo was a petite woman. She led us into the park, guiding us through the bellows until we were on field.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Which one of you is Edward Cullen?” the woman asked.

“Me,” I responded, arching a brow.

“Well, your friends have arranged for you to throw out the first pitch.” She handed me a baseball cap and flipped a baseball to me.

“Wow, this is awesome,” I smiled, looking at my friends and family.

“It’s time, Mr. Cullen,” the handler said, guiding me to the edge of the field. Some a cappella group was singing the National Anthem and then I’d throw out the first pitch to the catcher of the Mariners. Hearing my name over the loud speakers was pretty cool and seeing me on the jumbo-tron was nerve wracking. _God, I hope I at least get it over the plate._ Shaking hands with the catcher, I got my picture taken and I jogged out to the pitcher’s mound. With a smile, I wound up, whipping the ball to him. The speed of my pitch registered on the big screen. I beamed at sixty miles an hour. It wasn’t a major league fast ball but I got it over the plate and didn’t make an ass of myself.

The handler led us up to a posh suite, filled with every sort of food imaginable. It was Mecca for Emmett. Free beer, unlimited food and baseball. The only thing that was missing were naked girls and if he had his way, he’d get that after the game.

The game was great. It was close and exciting. I also spent time talking with Leslie, who was in town for vacation and my wedding. Plus, I think he was looking to move out to Seattle. He’d been out several times since I moved back after my graduation from law school. Yes, he was a close friend, but he must have ulterior motives for visiting so often. He didn’t disclose while we talked, but the glint in his eyes indicated that he was up to something.

Once the game was done, we went back into the limo. Emmett was still trying to convince us to go to some high-end strip club, but none of us were taking the bait. Charlie was trying stay on the straight and narrow. Carlisle was moderately repulsed with the idea of a strip club. He’d only ever seen Esme naked in the flesh and the idea of seeing another woman made him sick. Jasper was somewhat keen on it, but when he texted Alice about going, she ripped him a new one. Felipe wanted us to go to some gay bar because naked girly bits were not his thing. Leslie said he’d go with Emmett. So, once everyone was dropped off, the two of them went to the strip club.

I only prayed that Rose didn’t find out.

She abhorred strip clubs! Found them to be demeaning toward women. Emmett is going to lose his balls.

**BPOV**

“Rose, you’ve got to forgive him,” Alice said. “Emmett is all torn up.”

“Yeah. His lazy, fat ass is sleeping on my couch. Let him back into the house, Rose,” I said, pinning my hair up for my bachelorette party.

“He knows how I feel about strippers,” Rose snapped. “Yet, he still went. Even your boy went home.”

“That’s because Edward is still slightly afraid of anyone besides me,” I quipped. “He can handle the touch thing and meeting new people, to an extent. However, going to a strip club would be like sensory overload. He’d probably want to clean everything.”

“In a way, it’s a blessing in disguise,” Sue said. “If Emmett is out of the house, it will be spotless for pictures in a couple of days for the wedding.”

“This is true,” I snorted.

“Carmen does a fine job of cleaning. Usually, Emmett keeps his nastiness contained in our bedroom,” Rose responded.

They had been dating since my trial. She moved into my old home a year after that and they were content to live in sin. Emmett had no intention of ever proposing, nor Rose of ever agreeing to said proposal. For the most part, they were happy but the most volatile couple when they had disagreements, such as this one. Emmett went to a strip club for Edward’s bachelor party, without the bachelor. He came home shortly before dawn, covered in booty dust and smelling like a swill. Rose let him sleep it off before giving him a bag, kicking him out of the house. At first, he went to Edward’s place. Edward couldn’t keep him since his place was now a big mess as mine with boxes filling every corner. His guest bedroom was now the storage for his stuff. So, Emmett was staying with me until the night before my wedding. If things didn’t improve, he’d be forced to stay at his parent’s place or at the hotel. “I’m probably going to see if he wants to come home tonight. _If,_ he apologizes for acting like a douche!”

“Trust me, sleeping on my futon, he’s ready to apologize,” I said. “So, are you girls going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Dinner and then we’re going to see a show. We know that you don’t like going to clubs anymore,” Alice responded. I nodded, frowning slightly. Shortly after our engagement, in Italy, Edward and I tried to go to a club but anytime someone touched me that wasn’t my fiancé, I panicked. I ended up passing out from a severe anxiety attack and had to be admitted into a hospital in Positano. Edward felt so guilty and I regressed slightly, having to go back to see Irina twice a week for about two months before I got over that. After that incident, I didn’t step into a club unless it was my father’s old club, Twilight. Even then, I stayed up in the offices.

“What show are we seeing?” I asked.

“ _Once_ ,” answered Esme. “I’ve heard amazing things about it. I think you’ll like it.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of that. I wanted to see it, but Edward and I couldn’t get tickets. How were you able to get them?” I asked.

“My firm had tickets and the partners were unable to use them. So, I bought them for tonight,” Leah replied.

“Thank you, Leah,” I said, shocked at her generosity.

“You’re welcome, Bells,” she smiled, hugging me.

“Ladies, we’ve got to go. We have reservations at Sky City and then the show,” Alice said, clapping her hands. We grabbed purses and went down to the street level of my building. Parked outside was a party bus. Alice giggled, leading me inside and plopping a paper bachelorette tiara onto my head. “Wear that for dinner but take it off for the show.”

Pictures were flying all around along with shots. It was a lot of fun. When we got to the restaurant, we rode up and saw that the floor had been closed for my party. A few of the girls that I worked with at Simon and Schuster were there along with Angie, Jessica and people from my past. They were here for the dinner but not for the musical part. Conversations with them were stiff and stunted. Angie never really forgave me for giving her the brush off prior to my college graduation. Jessica was a little better, but she still harbored some resentment toward me. They were only here because their mothers were invited by Sue at the insistence of Charlie.

We sat down, eating delicious food prepared by the chef from Sky City. Afterward, I opened up the slew of presents that were brought. They were really quite risqué, varying from see-through negligees to sex toys to, _gulp,_ and handcuffs. When I saw those, I paled and shot up from the seat. I trembled, trying to keep my tears at bay.

“Bella, sweetie, talk to Edward,” Irina said, finding me on the observation deck.

“How did you know?” I asked, tears falling down my cheeks.

“Lucky guess,” she said, hugging me tightly.

She snuck away and I held the phone to my ear. “Edward,” I whispered.

“My sweet girl,” he crooned. “Irina called me and told me what happened. Who would give you handcuffs?”

“I think it was Angie,” I frowned. “Why would she be that cruel? She knew, to some extent, what I dealt with!”

“I don’t know, Little One. If I could, I’d have her arrested,” he growled.

“For what? For making a bad decision? For being a moron? Neither of those are crimes punishable by the law, Mr. Attorney,” I quipped.

“They should be,” he sulked. “I wish I was here to make it all go away, Bella.”

“Just hearing your voice makes it better, _prottetore,_ ” I sighed.

“I love you, _piccolino_ ,” he said. “If you need me to save you, I’ll be there in a heartbeat. I promise.”

“I’m fine, Edward. I just needed to get myself in order. Talking to you made it much better. I love you, too and I’m going to go back inside. There’s a penis cake with my name on it and I want to partake in it.”

“In comparison to me, bigger or smaller?” he chuckled.

“It’s bigger than you but yours makes me feel amazing while this probably make my hips big,” I laughed. “Thank you for talking me down, baby.”

“Anytime. Go enjoy your penis cake. Lick that bad boy for me and send me a picture. I need masturbation fodder,” he snickered.

“Say goodbye, Edward,” I giggled.

“Goodbye, Edward,” he retorted. “I’ll see you at the church tomorrow.”

“Bye.” I hung up the phone, slipping it back into my pocket and walking to the restaurant. Inside, I noticed that Angie was chastised and the handcuffs were gone from the table. I shot her a withering glare, finishing up opening the presents. Shortly after that, we needed to leave to go to the theater. I hugged everyone, but ignored Angie. She had crossed the line. Yes, it was childish, but she knew that I was held, tethered to a metal table with handcuffs. It was splashed all over the damned papers.

In the party bus, we had another round of shots and everyone felt it necessary to give me sex advice. _I don’t need any help in that area, thank you very much. Edward and I have a very healthy sex life._ I just smiled and nodded, taking everything they said with a grain of salt. We arrived at the theater and sat in some kick-ass seats, about ten rows back in the center of the auditorium.

The show was amazing and I knew that Edward would enjoy it. I made a mental note to try and get tickets for us once we got back from our honeymoon. After the show, we got back on the party bus, driving to my condo. We had some water before the party broke up and fell asleep, dreaming of my man and anxiously awaiting our wedding which was happening in _two days._ On July 11 th, 2015, I was going to become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

I was expecting pleasant dreams, but nightmares ruled. My time in the warehouse came barreling back into my subconscious. _God damn it, Angie!_

**EPOV**

“Cullen,” I barked into my phone at o’dark thirty.

“Edward, it’s Emmett. I’m at bambina’s place and she’s screaming something awful,” he hissed. “I tried to wake her up but she was thrashing about on her bed.”

“Fuck, I was afraid of this,” I said, heaving my body out of bed.

“What?” he asked.

“At her bachelorette party, Angie gave her a set of handcuffs,” I snarled, pulling on a pair of jeans.

“That bitch!” Emmett growled. “Angie has turned into something that I do not like. No wonder Ben dumped her ass.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, okay?” I sighed. I hung up with Emmett, throwing on a t-shirt, hoodie and a baseball cap. My hair was probably a hot mess. Dashing out of the condo, I sped to Bella’s place, parking next to her Mercedes. Once inside of the condo, I could hear Bella’s whimpers. Emmett was sitting on the couch, his hands thrust into his hair. “When is Rose going to let you back in the house?”

“According to bambina, hopefully tomorrow,” he answered. “In a way, I’m glad here, though.”

Bella let out a scream. I scowled and gently slapped Emmett’s arm, ducking into her bedroom. I took off my hat, shirt and jeans, slipping into the bed. She was tossing and turning. Gently, I wrapped my arms around sweating and shaking frame, cradling her to my chest. “Little One,” I cooed, pressing her ear right above my heart.

I held her in my arms all night and thankfully, my presence calmed her so she would be able to sleep. When the alarm went off around nine, she yawned, snuggling closer to my body but bolted awake, shocked that her pillow was a 6’2” red-haired man with tattoos all over his body. “What are you doing here?” she squeaked.

“Emmett called when you were having nightmares last night,” I answered, pulling her back to my body. “Apparently Angie’s gift affected you deeper than you realized.”

“Ugh, I wanted to strangle her,” Bella grumbled. “Yes, Aro was put to death, along with his brothers early this year, but the psychological trauma of his abduction is so fresh.”

“Do you want to talk to your therapist?” I asked.

“Nah. I’m fine. I had the sexiest dream catcher in my bed,” she quipped, kissing me sweetly. “But, I’ve got to go. I’m getting beautified for you for our wedding. New hair color…”

“It still better be this gorgeous brown,” I growled, burying my nose into her long, mahogany curls.

“It will be, _amore_. Just some added highlights,” she said, pushing on my shoulder, perching herself astride my waist. “Plus, I’m getting a manicure, pedicure, full body wax and a massage.” She wriggled her lower body over my morning erection. “You’ll enjoy it after our wedding as we make love as husband and wife, baby. My bare pussy gripping your cock…hmmm, I can’t wait.”

“Bella, you’re awakening the monster,” I choked out.

“You’ve got hands. Do something about it,” she giggled, kissing my lips before hopping out of bed and into her bedroom.

“Tease!” I yelled.

“You love me,” she yelled back.

“Yeah, I guess I do,” I grumbled, looking down at my cock. “It’s you and me, buddy. We’ve got two more days before the sexbargo is over.”

**BPOV**

My beautification went by painlessly, for the most part. Afterward, we all went out to eat before getting ready for the rehearsal. The priest who baptized me, gave me my first communion and confirmed me was going to marry Edward and me. Father Michael was an older gentleman, but so sweet and kind. He held off retiring so he could marry me. To say that Father Michael was thrilled that was an understatement at my marriage. He totally approved of Edward and his honorable ways. 

Once we were done with the rehearsal, we went to the same restaurant that we had Billy’s funeral luncheon. However, it was a much more joyous occasion. We drank wine, ate phenomenal food, chatted with out of town guests, passed out the attendants gifts and reminisced about our nearly three year relationship. At the end of the rehearsal dinner, I left with Sue, Charlie and Emmett, spending the night in my childhood bedroom in Emmett’s house. We made the decision to get ready there since it was ‘home base’ for all of us. Leaving Edward was tough. I was afraid that I was going to have more nightmares, but Edward promised me that he would come if needed. Traditions be damned.

Thankfully, I didn’t need him.

Well, let me rephrase. I’ll always need him, but I didn’t have any nightmares.

When I woke up, Charlie strode in with a tray of breakfast goodies. “Good morning, _principessa,”_ he said, putting the tray over my legs. “You excited about today?”

“You have no idea,” I said, sipping some coffee. “Are you excited about getting rid of me?”

“Bella, I’m never getting rid of you. I like to think that I’m gaining a son,” he quipped, popping a grape into his mouth. “I’m glad that you and Edward are together. I love him and I know he’s good for you, _principessa_. He grounds you and makes you see the logical side when your emotions take over.”

“He does,” I said, nibbling on some bacon.

“I know that you miss your mom, Bella,” Charlie frowned. “I wish she could be here to see you, walking down the aisle to Edward. She would have adored him.”

“She would have,” I blushed.

“Well, I have something of hers that I’m certain she would have wanted you to wear on your wedding day,” Charlie said, pointing to the black box on the tray. “She wore it on our wedding day. I had it restored and added some extra bling. I hoped that you would wear it with your veil.”

Opening up the black box, there was a gold, pink and diamond tiara. I had purchased one, but this far surpassed what I had gotten. “Daddy, it’s gorgeous!”

“It’ll be even more gorgeous on your head, _principessa_ ,” he said, plucking it out of the box and onto my head. “Perfect.”

“On my bedhead? Sure, Dad,” I deadpanned.

“Bella, I’m so proud of you,” he said, cupping my face. “You are such an amazing woman; strong, beautiful, smart and so much like your mom. Be happy with Edward. Give me lots of grandbabies. Love each other. Grandbabies, lots of ‘em. And, don’t ever go bed to mad. Perhaps, you can make grandbabies as you have makeup sex.”

“Subtle, Dad,” I giggled. “We’re going to start soon. I promise.”

“Good. Now, the girls are downstairs getting done up. I was sent up here with instructions that you are to shower, but not wash your hair and be downstairs in a half hour,” Charlie smiled, tweaking my nose. I nodded and finished my breakfast. Before going to shower, I sent a quick text to Edward.

_T-minus eight hours until I’m your wife, Cullen – B_

_I can’t fucking wait! I love you so much, Little One. Your wedding presents are in the house. I expect to see them on your body as you walk down the aisle to marry me, Mrs. Cullen – E_

_Are they lacy? – B_

_Some… ;-) – E_

_Are they sparkly? – B_

_Yep. Now, that’s all the clues you’re getting, baby. I’ll see you at the church. I’ll be the one in the monkey suit, made especially for me by Uncle Cenzo – E_

_I’ll be the one in the light pink dress and a veil. Love you,_ protettore. _Nuzzle Carino for me –B_

_Light pink? I can’t wait to see your dress, baby. Love you more than my own life – E_

I put the phone on the nightstand and padded to the bathroom. Taking a shower, I washed my body and made sure that I was still silky smooth under my arms and between my legs. I had everything waxed. And it was still smooth. I rubbed in lotion into my skin, focusing most of it onto my new tattoo on my ribs. I had married my old tattoo of a swan along with Edward’s family crest. It was finished two weeks ago and was nearly healed. It started just below my left breast and followed the line of my ribs to just above my pelvic bone. Edward had me represented on his skin and I did the same.

“Bella, you’ve got to hurry up. Jeordano needs to do your hair,” called Leah.

“Be right down,” I responded, dressing in one of Edward’s button-down shirts and a pair of shorts. Beaming widely, I skipped out of the bathroom, anxious to get to the church.

**EPOV**

I was dressed in a sleek, hand-made tuxedo with a white waistcoat, white tie and white pocket square. My hair was artfully styled by Felipe. As he fussed with my hair, he grumbled good-naturedly about how thick my hair was. I arched a brow. Felipe, the poor guy, had no hair. But it was due in part to the fact that he shaved it off. At least he had a good head for baldness. I knew for a fact that my head was lumpy and covered with some scars from my birth father.

“God, why can’t time speed up?” I grumbled, pacing in the room for all of the groomsmen.

“The service is going to start in ten minutes, Edward,” Leslie said, looking at his watch.

“I just saw Bella’s limo arrive. It’s only a matter of time,” Emmett said as he adjusted his tuxedo.

“I want to see her,” I said, straining to look out the tiny window in the door.

“You’ve got it so bad, Edwardo,” Felipe chuckled. “Patience is a virtue.”

“Well, I don’t have a lot patience right now,” I muttered, pawing at the door. Carlisle gently took my hand and led me to the couch. He arched a brow, daring me to get up. Huffing, I crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

Father Michael came in a few minutes later, dressed in his priestly robes. “It’s almost time,” he sang. “Edward, I need you to come with me. Gentlemen, you are to go to the back of the sanctuary to escort the bridesmaids down the aisle.”  I followed Father Michael to a set of stairs. We walked underneath the church sanctuary and waited behind baptismal font. When the organ began playing “Jesu, Joy of Men’s Desiring,” Father Michael walked onto the altar. I followed and was shocked at beautiful it looked. There were so many flowers, artistic lights and tulle on the pews, the altar and just above the entrance of the sanctuary. “It’s almost time, Edward. Relish this moment forever as you watch the love of your life walk toward you in her princess gown to be your wife,” Father Michael murmured.

My stomach clenched and my heartbeat raced. Leah and Leslie walked down the aisle first. The bridesmaids were wearing strapless gold dresses that were form fitting on the top and flared out just below the hips. Around their necks, wrists and in their ears were funky pearl accessories. Next up was Alice and Jasper, followed by Felipe and Rose. The last couple to walk up the aisle was Emmett and Irina. Once they took their spots on the altar, the music changed and the lights shifted. I chuckled at that. Only my Bella would have our wedding be a theatrical event. In some ways, she was so different from that catty, self-centered girl I met three years ago. In many others, she was exactly the same.

But, I wouldn’t change it for anything because, she was mine. My best friend. My first real girlfriend. My first love. My only love besides my mother. My fiancée and soon she was going to be my wife and mother of my children.

The doors opened and everyone stood up. I stood on my tiptoes, trying to see a glimpse of my Little One. It was for naught. I had to wait a few moments longer. Pachelbel’s Canon in D grew in intensity and just as she passed the mid-point of the sanctuary, I saw her. Her hair was curled and pinned away from her face, cascading down her back in rich chestnut waves. Pinned atop her head was a tiara with a long, cathedral length veil that floated around her, making my girl look like an angel. She was crying with the most beautiful smile on her face. I felt tears falling down my cheeks and I knew my expression mirrored hers. Her dress was the palest pink, covered in elegant lace and sequins. It hugged her perfect curves, flaring out at the hips with soft, flowy fabric. Around her neck and in her ears were her wedding present, a pink diamond necklace and a pair of matching earrings. I know that Charlie coordinated with me and got her two bracelets that she wore around both her wrists, hiding her faded scars from her captivity.

“Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?” asked Father Michael.

“I do, along with my wife who is watching from heaven,” Charlie said, kissing Bella’s cheek. “I love you, _principessa.”_

“I love you, too, Daddy,” she sniffled, hugging him tightly.

He smiled softly before taking her hand, placing it in mine. “Take care of my little girl, Edward,” he murmured, staring at me.

“Always, Charlie,” I said. I turned to my girl, tucking her hand into the crook of my arm. I stared at her, reveling in her beauty. “You are a vision, my Bella. Never have I seen anything as gorgeous as you.”

“You are just as beautiful,” she said, smiling at me.

Father Michael cleared his throat and we turned to him. Being perfectly honest, the ceremony was a blur. Esme and Charlie did readings before Father Michael started the wedding portion of the service. We said our vows, keeping with the traditional vows of the church and exchanged rings. It felt good to have a physical reminder that Bella was mine on my body. My platinum ring with rose gold accents hugged my left ring finger just as her rose gold eternity band hugged hers.

After we exchanged rings, we lit a unity candle and said prayers for our missing family members, our mothers. Bella cried quietly as I held her to my side. “She would have loved you, Edward,” she whispered, tracing her mother’s features on the picture sitting next to the candles.

“As my mother would have loved you,” I said back. “It was like she handpicked you from heaven to be with me.”

“That’s because your mom’s a genius,” she quipped, giving me a cheeky grin. She plucked my mom’s photo from the table, staring at her. “You look so much like her.”

“I have her coloring,” I said, missing my mom at that moment. “And her nose.”

Bella snuggled against me and we walked back in front of Father Michael. We held hands, our fingers twined together as he concluded the service. He grinned impishly, staring at both of us, “It is with great pleasure that I pronounce you both husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride.”

“It’s time?” I asked.

“Have at it, my boy,” he laughed, clapping his hands.

I took Bella’s face in my hands, staring into her endless brown depths. “It’s official, Bella, we’re married,” I cooed.

“It is but I want my first kiss as a married woman, _amore_ ,” she quipped, puckering her lips. Chuckling, I pressed my mouth to hers and suckled her lower lip between mine. She moaned, moving her hands to my hair and tugging on the strands lightly. She angled her head, deepening our kiss. Sliding her tongue between my lips, I moaned, moving my hands to her hips and holding her against my body. Father Michael cleared his throat, breaking us from one hot kiss. In a church. In front of our families.

_Oops._

“I am honored to announce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen,” Father Michael called, holding his arms wide. Our families stood up, applauding us as we walked down the aisle. Outside, in the lobby of the sanctuary, I pulled Bella into my arms, hugging her tightly. She squealed, holding on to me.

“We’re married,” she said, taking my face in her hands.

“We are! Two years and two months later, we’re married,” I beamed.

“I love you, Edward. So much,” she said, pulling me closer to kiss me.

“As I love you, _piccolino_ ,” I whispered against her lips.

**BPOV**

We spent three hours taking pictures with the wedding party, family members and each other. The pictures happened in the church, a nearby park and finally at the hotel where we were having our reception, The Edgewater Hotel. After the pictures, we stood in the lobby and had a receiving line, as per the tradition of my family. Edward hated every moment of it. He had to shake hands and kiss so many strangers. He still had that fear of touch and having the receiving line was his own personal hell.

When everyone was in the reception hall, Edward had to step outside to gather himself. I stayed with him, holding his hand and murmuring my love to him. Fifteen minutes later, Edward was calm enough to go inside and we were announced by the DJ. Edward turned me elegantly, dipping me before we sat down at the head table. The colors of our wedding were gold, pink and white. The walls of the reception hall were draped with white, gold and pale pink chiffon. There were lights all along the base of the walls, uplighting the drapery with pink and white spotlights. We had varying centerpieces, all with pink, white and gold colors. Some centerpieces were tall, while others were close to the table. The room almost looked like it was sparkling with all of the gold and it could have been pretty tacky, but was fairly elegant.

We ate our meals of beef wellington and chicken cordon bleu before getting up to talk to each of the tables, yet another tradition from my family. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the receiving line, but it was exhausting answering the same questions over and over again.

_Are you going on a honeymoon?_

_Where are you going on your honeymoon?_

_Have you bought a house?_

_Any thoughts on starting a family?_

Those same four questions popped up at each table. However, we smiled and answered them. We finished the rounds of the tables and went to cut the cake, located in the center of the dance floor, under a muted pink spotlight. We cut into the cake and fed each other morsels of the hazelnut deliciousness. Teasingly, I swiped some frosting on Edward’s cheek. He gave me a crooked grin before kissing me sweetly.

We had our first dance after the cake, dancing to Enrique Iglesias’ ‘Hero.’ Edward was my hero and he adamantly believed that I was his hero. We swayed slowly to the music, staring into each other’s eyes. The love we felt for each other was apparent.

“I can’t believe that today is actually here,” he whispered, running his hands along my waist. “I never imagined getting married until I met you, Little One.”

“I’m with you, Edward. Before meeting you, I was content on having relationships that were not meaningful,” I replied. “Friends with benefits. Fuck buddies. Do you remember when we first met? At Verdant?”

“Yeah,” he blushed. “I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the room, even though you scared the crap out of me.” He smiled down at me. “Then, you touched me and I didn’t panic. I knew you were special.”

“When I saw you, I was looking for an easy lay because I thought you were sex on legs,” I chuckled. “But, something about you intrigued me and I’m glad that we took our time. Edward, you are truly my best friend. I’m so lucky that I married my best friend. I love you. I’ll always love you and I can’t wait to start our future together.”

“Hmmm, me neither,” he said, dipping his head to kiss me. “Tell me that threw out your birth control pills, right?”

“Anxious, Mr. Cullen?” I giggled.

“Immensely, Mrs. Cullen,” he growled, nipping at my ear.

“Well, your wife threw out her pills after she had her last period a week ago,” I responded. “We probably won’t make a baby tonight but if you don’t wear a condom, the possibility of creating a new life is there in two weeks, Edward. But it might take time. I’ve been on birth control since I was fifteen.”

“I don’t care,” he said, hugging me tightly. “The fact that we’re going to try means more than you can possibly comprehend, Bella.”

The song ended and the beginning of ‘Butterfly Kisses’ by Bob Carlisle. Edward tenderly spun me into my father’s waiting arms. My dad held me tightly, clutching my hand to his chest. “I’m so proud of you, baby girl,” Charlie murmured against my temple. “You may be married and grown up, but you’ll always be my baby and I’ll always love you.”

“I love you, too, Daddy,” I sniffled, laying my head on his shoulder. “I am so lucky to have you as my father. You’ve made mistakes, but so have I. Despite that, you never made me feel unloved. You were always there for me in every way possible. Thank you.”

“I’ll always be there for you. And just because I’m no longer in the organization doesn’t mean that I will not hesitate to shoot Edward if he hurts my baby girl,” Charlie chuckled.

“I doubt he’ll hurt me, but I’m certain he knows.”

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella danced with her father. Esme walked up to me, looping her arm in mine. She looked beautiful in a gold dress, similar to the bridesmaid’s gowns. “You looked so happy dancing out there with your wife, Edward,” she said.

“I can’t believe I have a wife,” I snorted, looking down at my ring on my left hand.

“I do. Despite your rough beginning, you always had a good heart and loving soul,” she said. Esme looked at me, smiling nervously. “I know you didn’t want to do the mother/son dance, but I spoke with the DJ…”

“Mom,” I sighed, staring at my shoes.

“I know I’m not your mother by blood, but I wanted to honor her by dancing with her son.”

The song that Bella and her father were dancing to ended. Then, the DJ announced, “Honoring Elizabeth Platt-Masen, please welcome the handsome groom, Edward Cullen and his adoptive mother, Esme Cullen to the dance floor.” The smooth piano of Boyz II Men’s ‘A Song for Mama’ filled the reception hall.

“Dance for your mom,” Esme said, tugging on my hand. I stiffly nodded and took my adoptive mother into my arms, swaying to the music. It made me miss my mother, her smile, her green eyes, her laughter. I loved Esme. She was the mother I always wanted, but in a way, I felt guilty for loving her. She wasn’t _my mother_. That’s why I was hesitant on having the mother/son dance. I felt like I was dishonoring my birth mother by dancing with adoptive mom. I know it hurt Esme’s feelings, but it was how I felt. I spoke with Dr. Molina, my old therapist from the bureau, about these feelings and he said that what I was feeling wasn’t unusual. However, I needed to take into account the feelings of Esme along with my own. I never spoke to her about it again until now and I was feeling incredibly guilty.

“I’m sorry, Mom,” I whispered against her curled hair. “I never meant to hurt your feelings with the dance…”

“I know, sweetheart,” she said, looking up at me. “I understand why you didn’t want to do this. Your father explained it to me, but I figured if I spun it as a tribute to your birth mother, you’d be more willing.”

“You’re right,” I said, kissing her forehead. “I am sorry about making you feel…”

“No more apologies,” Esme said, arching a brow. “I love you, Edward and that will never change. I may not have carried you, but you are my son and will always be my son. Now, when are you going to start on giving me grandbabies?”

I rolled my eyes and dipped my mom, earning me an anxious laugh from her. The song ended and the DJ announced that the dance floor was open. I moved to my wife, spinning her onto the dance floor and we stayed there for the entire time, dancing and laughing with our family and friends. We danced the Cupid Shuffle, trying to get Carlisle to move with the rest of the crowd. The man had zero rhythm, I tell you! Even Charlie, who was as stiff as they come, was able to dance the simple line dance.

We did the bouquet toss and garter toss. Rose caught the bouquet, much to her chagrin. Leslie caught the garter after wrestling Emmett and Jasper. I think he threatened them with a lawsuit or something and they jumped back. We danced until well after midnight when the DJ began packing up. Charlie, Sue, Esme and Carlisle shooed us out of the banquet hall and toward our penthouse suite.

Who was I to argue?

I wanted to make love to my _wife!_

**BPOV**

Edward was too adorable when we left our wedding reception. He had this wicked glint in his evergreen eyes. He knew that he was going to get some. Hell, I was just as anxious to be with him. I loved our wedding. It was amazingly fun, romantic and perfect.

But, I wanted to make love to my _husband_.

I wanted to realize my happily ever after.

We’d had our ups and downs with our relationship. Most of our downs happening around the time of my abduction, but we’d overcome them. The biggest down, after my diva-princess moment when I pushed everyone away, was our separation while he completed his law degree, while the biggest up was his proposal at my college graduation.

We’d been by each other’s side throughout everything. On his mother’s birthday, after we got engaged and after he took his Bar Exam, he wanted to introduce me to his mom. We flew out to Chicago and it was an emotional trip in both good ways and bad ways. Some good memories of Chicago included Navy Pier, a horse-drawn carriage ride around the Loop and late nights at the hotel.

On the final few days, they were not so happy memories. Edward still had a lot of residual anger towards his birth father and for first and only time, Edward lost control. He kept his temper under control and his true emotions never showed themselves on a daily basis. At the cemetery, Edward sobbed brokenly at the loss of his mother and his hatred for his father. He pummeled at his father’s grave which was a few plots over, breaking his knuckles in several spots. He collapsed in a heap, falling into a semi-catatonic state muttering that he missed his mom and that he was sorry for not protecting her. My heart shattered at seeing him so broken. My Edward was infallible. He needed this to move on with his life and truly be happy. Trying to get him to the hospital was tough, but I did it and I stayed by his side. After that, he was better and he was more at peace.

Months of therapy also helped.

In regards to my life, Edward was by my side at my first book-signing and he even acted as my agent, making arrangements for my signing. I liked having him with me and I wanted him to stay on as my representation, but he didn’t feel comfortable doing so. Instead, he got Leslie to act as my attorney during my contract negotiations but Edward was my rock as we combed over my contract from Simon and Schuster, making sure they didn’t screw me over.

He was also my rock while I sat in the gallery while Aro and his brothers were put to death. I needed to be there as they died. I needed proof that the monster who tortured me for five days was never going to come after me again. When the EKG registered no heartbeat, I collapsed in Edward’s arms, sobbing brokenly that the nightmare was over. Edward didn’t say anything, he just rocked me as I came to grips with everything.

After that, everything was smooth sailing until today, our wedding day.

“ _Piccolino_ , why are you frowning?” he asked, cupping my face. “We’re about to enter our wedding suite, to make love as husband and wife.”

“Sorry, _amore,_ ” I said, giving him a warm smile. “Just thinking about our journey to this day.”

“It’s been something,” he said as he took my hand, walking us down the hallway to the penthouse suite. “But, I wouldn’t change any moment of it. In the end, I got to keep you.”

“That you did, baby,” I said, leaning my head against his muscular shoulder. “What do you plan on doing to me tonight, counselor?”

“Making you scream in pleasure, Mrs. Cullen,” he purred, bending down to gather me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, toying with the hair brushing the collar of his shirt. “You are so exquisite today, Bella. I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful than you, Little One. I can’t believe that we’re bound together forever.”

“You better believe it, Edward. I’m never letting you go,” I said, leaning forward to nibble on his earlobe. He growled lowly, walking faster to our suite. Barely grunting out to reach into his inside pocket, Edward had me take out the keycard to the hotel room. Eagerly, I opened the door, kicking it open with my foot. Edward stepped over the threshold, beaming at me. I stared into his green eyes, lost in their beauty and basking in the love I saw swirling in them. The door clicked shut and he placed me on my feet. He gazed at me, smiling crookedly. “Love me, Edward,” I whispered.

“Always, Little One,” he murmured, ducking down to brush his lips with mine. I pushed his suit coat off his shoulders and onto the ground. His hands glided along my arms. I shivered in anticipation. “Turn around, my gorgeous wife. I want to unwrap the most precious gift in front of me.”

I moaned and turned around his arms. His hands continued their slow, languorous assault on my arms and down my torso. With each pass, I could feel my thong panties grow damper and damper. I arched my back, wriggling my ass into his arousal. “Tease,” he chuckled, nipping at my ear.

“That would be you, sir,” I giggled airily. He laughed and dragged his lips along my neck as his hands reached the back of my gown. Unclipping the top part of my gown and slowly lowering the zipper, the dress loosened.

“I need to see my gorgeous wife,” he growled in my ear. “May I see you, love?”

“Yes,” I panted out, wanting him to look at me and see how much I wanted him. His hands slid in between my dress and my skin. He gently pushed it down until it was low enough for me to step out of. Since my gown was so tight, I didn’t wear a bra. I was only in my white lacy thong along with my thigh high pantyhose. Edward turned me around, guiding me to the bed while he was kissing me. His hands were _everywhere,_ touching and teasing my skin and working me into a frenzy. My legs hit the edge of the bed and he stopped. His eyes were black with desire. I smirked at him, climbing onto the bed, laying on the mound of pillows at the head of the bed.

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing to my side.

“This?” I replied, rolling to show him my new ink. “ _Your_ wedding present…”

He sat down, staring at my Cullen Crest and swan tattoo along my ribs. Gently, he ran his fingers along my new ink, earning him a shudder. “Bella, this is amazing. When did you get it done?”

“I called your tattoo artist, Tanya, and gave her the two ideas about a month ago. She finished the last of it two weeks ago, adding the shading and some white to make the crest pop,” I answered, running my hand along my ribs. “I wanted something to represent each other on my body. You have a swan on your chest and I have your crest on my ribs.”

He moved my hand and traced the black ink on my pale skin. I whimpered as I watched him stare at my tattoo. His touch was reverent and his breathing was erratic. “Never in my whole life have I been more turned on, Little One,” he growled, looking up at me. “There is no part of your body that will not be cherished and loved by my hands, mouth and body.”

“Well, you’re wearing too many clothes, Edward,” I purred, reaching up to tug on his tie.

He growled as he crashed his lips against mine, working to remove his clothes while he feverishly plundered my mouth. “I need you, baby,” he said against my mouth.

“One thing at a time,” I said, pushing on his shoulder and straddling his hips. “We’ll enjoy each other. We’ll spend the night tasting each other and breathing each other in. But, like you, I want to unwrap my present.” Slowly, I slipped his tie off his neck. His hands were massaging my ass and he was growling lowly. I popped open each button, revealing his muscular and inked torso. “You are perfection, Mr. Cullen.”

“That would be you, Mrs. Cullen,” he responded, pressing me closer to his arousal. I moaned loudly as it rubbed against my clit, giving me the most delightful sneak peak of the pleasure that was to come. His hands moved up my arms and he cupped my breasts. His mouth descended on my neck and he sucked, nipped and licked down to my tits. Leaning back, I watched him as his tongue flicked my nipple while his other hand rolled the other one. With a snarl, Edward bit down on my nipple.

“Fuck!” I barked, bucking my hips as the harshness of his bite went straight to throbbing clit.

“Be as loud as you want, Bella. We’re the only ones on this floor. Scream as I make you come in so many ways, baby,” he sang, running his flat tongue on my nipple that he bit. Kissing across my chest, he repeated his actions with my other breast. I was rocking against his arousal, needing, wanting more friction. I was so fucking wet.

In a flash, I was on my back and he was hovering between my legs. “My naughty girl,” he smiled, running his finger along my swollen lips. “Trying to get off before I had my fun?”

“Baby, I’m aching for you,” I moaned.

He smirked crookedly, tossing off his shirt. “How wet are you? If I touch your panties, will I find them to be ruined? Drenched?”

“Fuck, yes,” I growled. “Touch my pussy, Edward. Feel what you do to me. Feel how sopping wet I am for you, my husband.”

He moved his finger from my lips and moved it slowly, agonizingly so, down my body. My legs widened when he circled my navel. “So eager, Mrs. Cullen. Are you afraid that your husband won’t make his wife come?” he asked, his voice deep and husky.

“Edward, please,” I begged. “Touch me!”

He licked his lips, moving his eyes from mine and gazing at my panties. “These are ruined, Mrs. Cullen. You are so wet for me that your panties are beyond repair.” He cupped my sex, feeling my obvious arousal. “So warm…so wet, baby. I can only imagine how badly you want my touch. Is this enough?”

“No,” I sobbed. “Fuck me with those fingers, Edward.”

“Such a dirty mouth, Mrs. Cullen,” he chuckled. He crawled up my body and kissed me deeply, still slowly massaging my throbbing, aching core. With a nip of my lower lip, he tugged with his hand and my wedding panties were in tatters. “On your knees, Bella.”

I loved when my husband commanded me. I rolled over and wiggled my ass for his pleasure. He massaged the globes of my butt. “Fuck, baby, you’re so wet that it’s dripping from your body,” he mused. “I can’t let any of this go to waste.” He bent down and with a swipe of his tongue, he licked from my clit to my ass.

“Yes,” I yelled, looking at him over my shoulder. Edward began devouring my core, sliding his tongue in and out of my pussy and then moving to ass, circling the puckered hole. I reached between my legs, using my middle finger to toy with swollen clit. Edward stopped his assault on my pussy and pulled me flush with his chest.

“My pussy,” he growled in my ear. “Your orgasms are mine tonight.”

“Please, Edward,” I whimpered. “Make me come. Lick my clit and make come all over you.”

He cupped my face gently, kissing my lips sweetly as he lay me back down on the bed. He was cradled between my thighs. “I’ll get my baby off,” he whispered against my mouth. “Trust me, Bella. I love you so much.” He kissed me once more before kissing down my body and spreading my legs as far as they could go. My sex was bared for him. I watched him as he began kissing my inner thighs, tasting the skin there. My pussy clenched at the impending feeling of my husband’s lips on my sex. I pleaded for him, begging for his tongue, his fingers…anything.

I didn’t have to wait long. His tongue flicked my clit as he slid two fingers inside of me. The buildup caused me to come immediately. I screamed but it didn’t abate Edward’s tongue on my body or his languid strokes inside of me. My pussy hugged his fingers. My hips were moving of their own volition. Edward stopped thrusting in my body and he flipped his hand over, curling his fingers upwards. Whenever he did that, I always exploded in pleasure.

Literally exploded.

Everywhere.

“Come for me, Little One,” he commanded, increasing his strokes. “I want to feel you come for me. I need it, baby.”

“Oh, God,” I panted. “Edward!”

“Scream my name, Bella,” he said, suckling on my inner thigh as he circled my clit with his other hand. “Who makes you come, Bella?”

“You do,” I shouted.

“WHO!” he growled.

“EDWARD!” I screeched as my body lit on fire with an intense orgasm zipping through me. “FUCK! FUCK!” I felt a gush of liquid between my legs and I knew he had made me squirt with his finger trick. I collapsed on the bed, twitching with aftershocks of my powerful orgasm.

“I will never get tired of seeing that,” he said, laying behind me and tenderly running his hands over my super sensitive skin.

“I never knew I could do that,” I quipped, turning over to stare into his eyes. His hair was slightly damp and his cheeks were pink from exertion. “You and your powers of the internet.”

“It’s a valuable tool,” he said, kissing my mouth sweetly. “I promised I’d get you off and you did, right?”

“I did, but now it’s your turn,” I giggled, reaching for his belt buckle. “I want my own taste.”

“Fuck, Bella,” he moaned. “I’m wound so tight from not being with you that if your mouth comes near me, I’ll explode. I want to be inside of you when I come. I love you and I love what your mouth does to me, but it’s not what I want. I want to feel your pussy, baby.”

“I will get my taste,” I said, making quick work of his pants and boxer briefs. “But, I understand where you’re coming from, Mr. Cullen. I want to feel you inside of me, too.” I straddled his waist, kissing him gently. His hands were running along my back before taking purchase in my hair as he sat up. His arousal was trapped in between us. “I love you,” I whispered, staring into his eyes.

“I love you more than you know, my Bella,” he said as he lifted me up slightly. Guiding his erection to my core, he teased my clit before placing the head at my entrance. Looking at me, I slid down his length. We both moaned, feeling complete and full for the first time as husband and wife. Neither one of us moved. We just sat, staring at each other. “You are the woman who made me whole, Bella. I will always love you and that will never change.”

“As I love you,” I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. Rotating my hips, I took him deeper inside of me and reveled in his size. His lips were on my neck, suckling and caressing the soft skin behind my ear. Rolling us, Edward flipped me so I was on my back. He took my leg into the crook of his arm as he languidly thrust in and out. His eyes never left mine as he made love to me. Each stroke filled me to the brink.

“My beautiful wife,” he panted. “My soul. My home. My _love.”_

“My perfect husband,” I replied, threading my hands in his hair. “My heart. My rock. My trust. My unending love.”

“Oh, Bella,” he breathed, crashing his lips against mine. His hips rocked deeper and I could feel him grow inside of me. My pussy was clenching around him and my clit was throbbing with another release. There was virtually no space between us. We were one body, one heart, one soul, one love. “Baby, I’m close. I need you to come with me, Little One.”

“I’m with you, _amore_ ,” I chanted. I raised my other leg around his hip, encouraging him to move faster. With a grunt, he obliged and the sound of his body smacking mine was our erotic soundtrack.

“Yes! Yes! My Bella! I love you,” he panted out. “Baby, I’m…”

“Edward,” I moaned, scratching my fingernails down his back. My pussy was quaking around him as he pounded inside of me. His lips found mine and with a low growl, he thrust in me hard, filling me with his release. I let out a silent scream as my body felt the most delicious orgasm, wrapping me in pleasure as I made love to my _husband_. Collapsing next to me, Edward gathered me in his arms as he tried to calm himself down. “Will it always be this good?” I giggled.

“I hope so, but imagine when we have kids. The times of us screaming in pleasure will be over,” he snickered.

“You really are anxious for children,” I said, looking up at him. I smiled at him softly.

“I am, Little One,” he replied, brushing my matted hair from my face. “I want to give our babies the love I never had. I want to be a good father.”

“The fact you said that, indicates you already are,” I said, kissing him tenderly. “I love you, hubby.”

“As I love you, wife.”

**EPOV**

**Two years later…**

“I swear to GOD, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, this is the ONLY child we are having!” Bella screeched. “Where in the hell is the anesth…OOOOOH! Fucking contraction!” She grabbed her very pregnant belly, moaning loudly.

“I’ll go check to see where the doctor is,” Esme said, darting out of the labor and delivery room. Bella had woken up experiencing back pain. When she was getting ready in the bathroom, her water broke and I rushed her to the emergency room. That was an hour ago and they brought up to labor and delivery.

“I’m sorry, Bella,” I said, taking her hand in mine. “One baby is good.”

“I know you want more but fuck, I wanted drugs,” she whimpered, beseeching me to magically give her an epidural or something. “Where is the doctor?”

“Mom is checking,” I said, kissing her forehead. “Charlie’s on his way with Sue and Emmett.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,” sang Dr. Gionardi. “It looks like your little is ready to make their big debut. Let me take a look.” She sat down and lifted the blanket. Her eyes widened. “Mrs. Cullen, you don’t have time for any drugs. You’re fully effaced, dilated and your baby’s head is crowning.”

“No drugs?” Bella cried.

“No drugs,” Dr. Gionardi said. “Nurse Mallory, get everything ready. This baby is on the way. Bella, next contraction, you need to push.”

“I want drugs. Dr. Gionardi, I can’t do this without…OH SHIT!” Bella screamed.

“Edward, hold her hand,” Dr. Gionardi commanded. “Bella push!” My wife squeezed my hand as she bared down. Her face was an unnatural red color. “Okay, breathe, Bella. We’ve got five or six pushes and the head will come out.” My beautiful wife groaned.

“You can do it, Little One,” I said, kissing her temple. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. I’m sorry I yelled at you…OOOOOH!” she hissed. Dr. Gionardi coached her through the next few contractions. “Seriously, Cullen. Only one kiddo.”

“You say that now,” Dr. Gionardi quipped from between my wife’s legs. “Once you hold your son or daughter, the pain you felt will melt away.”

“Unlikely, Doc,” Bella deadpanned. “I’m pushing out the world’s largest baby through my hoo-ha.”

“How many times have you heard that?” I asked, brushing Bella’s hair from her face.

“More than you can imagine. Okay, Bella, with this push, you’ll be able to pass the head. After that, I need you to hold off pushing so I can clear the mouth and nose. You ready?” Dr. Gionardi asked.

“No,” Bella cried, threading her fingers with mine.

“Too bad,” Dr. Gionardi snickered. “You’re keeping your little one in your womb until their eighteenth birthday. Push!!!”

“ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!” Bella screamed as Dr. Gionardi guided the head out.

“Hold on, Bella,” she said. Making quick work, Dr. Gionardi cleaned out the mouth and nose, wiping the baby’s head. “Excellent, Bella. Now, three more pushes and you’ll have your baby.”

“Come on, _piccolino,_ ” I encouraged my wife. Bella sobbed as she pushed until the sounds of our child crying filled the delivery room.

“Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen! It’s a girl!” Dr. Gionardi sang, cradling a bundle of goo, pink and screams. Bella and I looked at her, tears falling down our face. “Come on, Daddy. Come cut the cord.” Wiping my face, I took the scissors, cutting where the nurse showed me. “We’re going to clean her up and then she’ll be with you in a bit. Momma, you’ve got some more work to do but it’s easy.”

“Go with her, Edward,” Bella said, giving me a smile.

“I love you, Little One,” I said, kissing my beautiful wife’s lips. “Thank you…”

“You had a hand in it, too, _protettore_ ,” she said, giggling tiredly. “I love you, too, but go be with our baby.” I nodded and walked over to the incubator. Nurse Mallory was wiping her down. She then handed me a soft towel, instructing me how to do it. I was a daddy. I had a daughter. Nurse Mallory put a diaper on her and swaddled her expertly. Picking her up carefully, she placed my daughter into my arms.

“Congratulations, Mr. Cullen,” she said, smiling.

I looked down at the perfect pink bundle in my arms. The love I felt for her was amazing. I couldn’t imagine hurting her like my father did to me. This angel was relying on me to protect, love and cherish her. Caressing her soft cheek, I grinned like a buffoon when her eyes opened, displaying ice blue with green swimming in them. “Hello, Elizabeth. I’m your daddy. I promise you that I will always be there for you. I will always love you and that you are the most important person in my life, besides your mommy.” She cooed, gripping my finger. “No one will ever hurt you, _principessa_. You daddy owns a gun and knows how to use it.”

I walked back to Bella’s bed. She was cleaned up and I sat down next to her, placing Elizabeth, our Bethy, into my wife’s arms. “Oh, my,” Bella sobbed, staring at our baby. “She’s perfect, Edward.”

“Just like her momma,” I said, wrapping my arms around my girls.

“Bethy, Momma loves you so much, _bambina_ ,” Bella cooed, tears spilling on her cheeks. “You are a blessing and we’re so happy you’re here. A few rules though…”

“Bella, she’s minutes old,” I snickered, staring at my daughter.

“Hush,” Bella chided. “Rule number one, the pout. It works magic on your father. If you want something…jut out your bottom lip and he’ll melt like butter. Rule number two, the pout on Papa Charlie…same as rule one only a much easier target. Rule number three, no pooping out your clothes. Yes, we have more outfits for you than God, but ewww. Rule number four, no dating until you’re at least…”

“Fifty,” I quipped.

“Do you want grandchildren?” Bella asked.

“Okay, forty.”

“Oh, Edward,” Bella chuckled. “I’ll work on him.” I rolled my eyes, cuddling my wife closer to my body. “Last but not least, it’s not a rule, but a fact of life. You are a princess, Mommy and Daddy’s princess. We will love and cherish you forever. Nothing will ever change that. Momma loves you.”

“So does Daddy,” I said, kissing my girls. “I love my two princesses. My two _Mafia Princesses._ ”

“And don’t you forget it, Cullen,” Bella laughed, kissing my lips.

**_Fin_ **

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
